Poké Rangers Neo
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Giovanni and his Neo Team Rocket are back, attacking the world with mutants, and only the Neo Rangers can stop him. COMPLETE! Including 51st Special.
1. Giovanni Returns Part 1

After having mutated at the figurative hands of the so-called lava, Neo Team Rocket had returned to the underground tunnel, their new base. Giovanni was pacing a corridor in front of Dr. Nanba, Jessie, James and Meowth. He still wore the same black suit, but his arms and legs were now purple and coated in spikes, like a Nidoking's, and his head was coated in white fur, with a small red gem, like a Persian's.

Jessie had small wings, and large yellow eyes like a Dustox, was purple and had a headdress like an Arbok's, and had the tail of a Seviper.

James was large, round and also purple, with a skull and crossbones on him, but he had a yellow bell like growth on his head, and the voice of an angel, like a Chimeco. He had no legs.

Meowth was stretched taller, and bits of flesh had ripped away in places, revealing his bones. His claws were several feet long, and his posture made it seem like he naturally stood on two paws.

Nanba was hunched over ridiculously, so much so that an open hump had formed on his back (like a Camerupt's), and he had tusks and fur like a Piloswine.

"Now, my mutants! The time has come! Today is the day we make our presence known to the world, and destroy the Poké Rangers!" Giovanni cried.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Dr. Nanba shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Ranger teens at golden Youths)_

_Ran-gers! (Original Neo Zords shown)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Well that opener was a big surprise… Welcome to the new season of Poké Rangers, Poké Rangers Neo! A few of you from last season will notice that I've extended the theme song with another verse of the chorus, as it will be particularly needed later in the season to show everything happening…nobody correctly guessed the quiz from the end of the movie, the answer was Battle Fever J. For those of you into spoilers, check out my profile, I've updated it, now including future fics, so some secrets about the future of Poké Rangers have been told! The most interesting being about season 5, Legacy… Now for the feature started in the movie, the silly text! )-( means "message about/from a sad scuba wearing a turban"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Power Rangers, or Poké Rangers. However, these characters are mine through a verbal contract, excluding all members of "Neo" Team Rocket. This disclaimer applies to this story, as well as all other Poké Rangers fics in my name.

Chapter 1; Giovanni Returns - Part 1

* * *

The five Rangers were hanging out at the local youth centre Golden Youths. Greg was playing Super Jail Break 14, a favourite of his. The other four were sat at a table nearby, laughing at what Donny, who worked at the club, was wearing. It was his new uniform, as selected by him; a lime green 1950's style suit, complete with hat and blood red tie. He was parading about in it, showing it off to everyone. 

"Yes, it's great Donny, now how about you actually do some _work_!" Jimmy, the new manager said. Now that he'd gotten the job, he'd swapped his suit for a Hawaiian shirt, navy blue shorts, and brown sandals.

"I liked you better before you started working here," Donny said grumpily, snatching a tea towel from his boss, who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Come on!" Greg cried, punching his fist in the air, and the other Rangers spun round to him.

"What happened, Greg?" Anna asked.

"I've finally beaten the No.1 record again!" he cried, dancing around badly.

"It's just a shame a that you couldn't have done that back when Sabrina was here, huh? Rei asked.

"Yeah… But I'm going to leave the No.2 record hers, for something we can remember her by…but that doesn't mean I wont put my name back on the other eight spots!" he cried, turning back to the game, just as Kris' Neo Phone began ringing.

"Hey guys," he said, and the other Rangers crowded around to her. The disadvantage of communicating through phones was that the others couldn't hear very easily.

"Oh dear, Rangers!" they heard the familiar voice of their semi-cybernetic Mr. Mime friend Miborg cry, "There are monsters attacking the city! We don't know who sent them, or why, or pretty much anything at all right now – apart from what's irrelevant, of course - but you have to get out there and stop them, quick!" he finished, and the Rangers shared shocked and fearful glances, before rushing out.

"Hey Donny, nice suit!" Greg called back, having only just noticed it. Behind the bar, Jimmy put down the glass he was washing clean, and pulled out his own cell phone. He turned away from the room at large, and his eyes suddenly glowed red.

"They're on their way," he said into it, without even dialling, before turning back to the room, his eyes no longer glowing.

* * *

"Shortly, in the city centre… 

"Come on, Poké Rangers! Come out to play! Jessie called, blasting random buildings and people, until the Rangers arrived, by which time everyone had either escaped or been knocked unconscious.

"Ew, either those are the ugliest men I've ever seen, or something is seriously wrong with them!" Anna squealed.

"Watch you mouth, I'm no man!" Jessie spat, "Maybe this'll refresh you memory! Prepare for trouble!" she continued angrily.

"Make it mutant double!" James continued with a non-creepy smile.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples with mutation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to mutants above!"

"Jessie!"

"Mutant James!"

"Neo Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to mutate!"

"Meowth, dat don't rhyme!" the mutant cried.

"Team Rocket!" Kurtis cried.

"Correction! We're Neo Team Rocket! We're here to mutate the Earth, but more importantly, destroy the five o' you's!" Meowth cried.

"Neo Grunts! Attack!" James cried, and a squad of foot soldiers appeared. They were a basic fully black figure, except for the red "R" on their chests, a short blade instead of a right hand.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!" the others replied.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!" Rei cried, after morphing into the Yellow Ranger.

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!" Anna called, morphing pink.

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!" Kurtis called, becoming the Green Ranger.

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!" Greg cried, having morphed into his blue suit.

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!" Kris yelled, morphing into the leader, the Red Ranger.

"Laser Sabres!" they all called, summoning their base weapons, and igniting them.

They all slashed away, and quickly took down the squad. A few times they made contact with the knives, but they snapped off easily, so the Rangers could then go for another slash.

"Grr, well they're just wimps anyway! We're much tougher!" Jessie spat, and she and the other two rushed forward, Jessie fighting the girls, James battling Greg and Kurtis, and Meowth taking on Kris.

James gave his trademark laugh, as he knocked the boys down using a Smokescreen followed by two swift punches, then said "Ooh, this is kinda fun!"

"Poison Tail!" Jessie cried, swinging her tail round to strike, but the girls jumped and dodged the blow, so Jessie fired a Psybeam as she span back round, hitting the two female Rangers, and knocking them down.

"Hey, twoip!" Meowth panted, as Kris kept dodging his Slash attacks, then slashing him with his Laser Sabre, "Your friends look like they could use some help! What kind of leader are you?" he asked maliciously, and Kris turned to see the others on the ground, and Meowth took advantage of this, striking him down.

"Kris, what do we do now!" Anna asked anxiously.

"I – uh-" he stuttered, as the others bombarded him with the same question, until their Neo Phones began ringing.

"Hang on guys, help is on the way, we've just learned that with your new Zords and powers you've got new weapons, just type in "4-0-" and then your Ranger number!" Whitney told them.

"Perfect, just what we need, thanks Whitney!" Greg called. The four Rangers typed in the number, adding on 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 on the end, and new weapons appeared in their hands.

"Discharger!" Rei called. She held her weapon by a handle, with two poles at the end, that then connected with another short pole, which a had an opening, so it was a basic square.

"Super Spiker!" Anna cried. Her weapon resembled an entire Togetic's head, only with a handle at the end. The spikes appeared extremely sharp, and larger than they should have been in comparison to the rest of the weapon.

"Sun Shield!" Kurtis yelled. His looked like a large Sunflora's face, with a handle behind it.

"Octo-Cannon!" Greg called. He held a basic hand-held cannon, with a similar design to an Octillery's head, with the mouth as the firing end (similar to the Lion Blaster in Wild Force).

"Legend Staff!" Kris finished shakily, and a long staff appeared in his hands, with an Arcanine's head on the end (resembling the Tyranno Staff from Dino Thunder).

Anna and Kurtis leapt forward, striking all three (Kurtis striking with the "petals" of his weapon), followed by Rei blasting a ball of electricity, and Greg a jet of water (combined powering up to intense proportions, due to water conducting electricity), and Kris then leapt at them, to hit them with a flaming strike from his weapon, but he missed, as they all rolled out of the way, even though they were still charred.

"Poison Sting!" Jessie called, blasting the other four Rangers.

"Sludge!" James cried, coating the four Rangers on the ground.

"Pay Day!" Meowth called, scattering the Rangers in coins.

"Meowth! You've learnt Pay Day!" Jessie cried, running up and hugging the mutant, as James gathered the coins.

"We'll be back for you, Rangers!" Jessie said angrily, pulling out a small bottle of the lava, and pouring it onto the pavement, which melted away quickly, and reformed once they'd fallen through.

"Wait a second, was that the lava from before?" Greg grunted, sitting up.

"Maybe we should go to the Sanctuary, and talk to the others about this?" Kris suggested, and they ran, trying to be inconspicuous.

* * *

Shortly, at the Sanctuary… 

"How can Team Rocket be back? I mean sure, Giovanni, but we threw those clowns into the lava. Speaking of which, how could that hole have reformed after they poured the lava!" Anna asked, waving her arms around as she paced the dome.

"Well first off, it looks like that's not actually lava at all, but the raw energy of that Groudon. Rather than actually hurting them, it seems to have mutated Team Rocket. I'm guessing the Neo Grunts are the product of all those other Team Rocket members in there," Whitney told them.

"And what about the hole?" Rei asked.

"Again, it's only a guess, but I think they've begun to manipulate the "lava" into being able to do other things – such as producing holes that close up," Whitney told them.

"Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen! And now we don't have Celebi, and all his knowledge, and-" Miborg wailed, so Whitney hit him lightly to shut him up.

"-And he didn't smack me, either!" he said, rubbing that spot of him arm.

"Only because he couldn't," Kurtis told him, and he began sulking.

"So looks like things are back to how they were before? Except for new powers, yours truly, and-" Rei said, but Kris cut across her.

"And an unfit leader," he said. The others all looked to him with shocked expressions.

"What makes you think you're an unfit leader?" Whitney asked, frowning.

"You didn't see me back there! I constantly messed up! First I didn't have a clue what to do when they were attacking us, then Meowth was able to distract me, whilst the others were getting their butts kicked," he said, intending to continue, but Anna apparently thought he'd finished.

"That doesn't make you a bad leader! Remember when Sabrina faced that Ampharos monster! She was completely psyched out by him, and she had to face him all alone, but she pulled through in the end, and saved the four of us! And I know you would do the same!" Anna cried.

"That was different. Not to be arrogant, but I don't think I'm a bad Ranger, just a bad leader. I can't make the decisions, and face the pressure that a leader has to. I don't deserve to be the Red Ranger," he said, and without another word, he held up his Neo Phone to allow him passage through the Sanctuary shield.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Whitney replied simply, "Anyway, don't worry about him, you might as well go back to Golden Youths."

"So we can put more money in your pocket?" Anna asked with a smirk, as she and the others pulled their Neo Phones from their pockets.

"Come on, you know that your services to the world are all the pay I ask for," she said, smiling back, as they disappeared through the shield.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground tunnel… 

"What is this mess?" Giovanni asked with disgust, kicking random objects around, as he entered the trio's room, which was littered with junk, including a large, gift-wrapped box.

"Thanks to his mutation, Meowth finally learned Pay Day!" James cried excitedly.

"So what, you just popped out to the shops and bought this stuff?" Giovanni asked.

"No, instant home-delivery, they have pokémon teleport it to ya," Meowth told him, dropping some lava on a stuffed Meowth toy, and it mutated identically to him.

"And look, we got you a present!" Jessie told him, ripping off the gift-wrapped box, to reveal a brand new plasma screen TV.

"And we've had Dr. Nanba mutate it, so now it can show you anywhere in the world, without any cameras or electricity needed!" James continued, handing his boss the remote, and he pressed a button, and it showed the four Rangers in the youth centre.

"Why didn't you finish off the Rangers!" Giovanni asked angrily.

"Well, we were just so excited! But don't worry, we've got a plan," Jessie said, pulling out a brand new cell phone, and dialling a number.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths… 

"How can you play that game knowing your friend is out there, crestfallen and dejected?" Anna asked Greg, who was playing Super Jail Break 14 again.

"Yeah, and feeling pretty sad, too!" Kurtis added.

"I know, but Whitney said not to worry about it, so I'm not," Greg told them, adding his name to he third place spot.

Behind the counter, Jimmy's eyes flashed red as he received the call from Jessie.

"Hey, it's Jessie, tell the Rangers that your boss is looking for them," she told him, and he did as asked.

"Hey, guys, it's Whitney on the phone, she wants you to get down to-" Jimmy called to the Rangers, pausing to check with Jessie, "the department store, pronto!" he told them.

"What? If Whitney wanted us, why didn't she call us herself, or even just have told us before we left?" Rei asked the others, making sure Jimmy couldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked him, and Jessie told him to put them on.

"Sure, you can talk to her if you want," he said, holding the phone out, and they all went to the bar, Greg taking the phone, and they all listened.

* * *

Back at the tunnel, Jessie put on a headset she had used many times before, to alter her voice.

* * *

"Hey guys, is that you?" they heard Whitney's voice ask. 

"Yeah…" Greg answered slowly.

"Good, we're picking up some weird energy readings from around the department store, think you could check it out?" Jessie asked.

"Sure…why didn't you call us on the Neo Phones?" Greg asked.

"Would you believe the networks down?" Jessie asked with a chuckle.

"Well…ok," Greg said, handing the phone back to Jimmy, and they all ran out.

"Good work," Jessie told him, and Jimmy's eyes flashed red again as he hung up.

As the Rangers approached the department store, they couldn't see anything, but as they stood over a certain spot, they all felt something, so they stopped.

"What on Earth is that?" Kurtis asked.

A second later, a hole in the ground opened up, and the Rangers fell into the arms of several Neo Grunts, who tied them up so they couldn't escape, as they struggled fruitlessly.

A/N: Yet another evil cliffhanger! Well, what can you expect from a two-parter? I didn't expect that to be so long, but I personally think that was a pretty good chapter, with a good couple of titbits from pokémon about Team Rocket, and next chapter will only have more! As of this season, I've decided to stop giving away chapter titles, partly so the next chapter is more of a surprise, partly because I haven't completed my episode guide for this season yet. However, once I have at least got the first half or so, I'll be posting the first half of the episode guide in the forum, for anyone interested. Now, as we all know, the majority of the villains here are morons, so they need ideas for mutants. Yes, I need mutants that could possibly end up with a whole chapter based on them. To begin with, the mutants would preferably be based around the pokémon the four have (since Nanba doesn't have any they cant be based on his), but they can be based on other pokémon as well. See ya!


	2. Giovanni Returns Part 2

The four Rangers were hanging upside down, suspended by their ankles. Jessie, James and Meowth were on guard, all playing with new toys and gadgets they'd bought.

"You're not going to get away with this you know," Kurtis old them.

"I beg to differ," Jessie said with a chuckle.

"Kris will come and save us!" Anna argued.

"Oh, he'll come, but he wont save you," James told them.

"Will too," Rei argued.

"Will not."

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Won't!"

"Will not!"

"Will – wait a second – not! Ha! We win!" James cried, giving Jessie and Meowth a high-five.

"Besides, Rangers, he'll never get past the three of us!" Jessie told them.

"Will too!"

"Do you really want to lose again?" James asked, grinning, and they all hung, sulking.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Dr. Nanba shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Ranger teens at golden Youths)_

_Ran-gers! (Original Neo Zords shown)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: That could have had more point to it, if I'd had a new mutant to add, but not one person submitted one. Luckily I've managed to work my way around it for this chapter, but there's no way I'll be able to do that again. I seriously need monster ideas, guys…

Chapter 2; Giovanni Returns – Part 2

Kris was walking around the Azalea Forest, sulking, until he received a call from the Sanctuary, but he ignored it, thinking it to be trying to persuade him to change his mind. However, after an hour of ringing without knowing how to stop it, Kris decided he'd have to answer.

"Kris, what happened, is there a technical fault? We've been trying to get you for ages," Miborg told him.

"No, there isn't a fault, I've been ignoring it. You're not going to change my mind," he stated plainly.

"That was very selfish and irresponsible of you!" Miborg said angrily.

"Yeah, I know, it could have been something serious, just another reason why I shouldn't be leader. So if that's all I'll be off," Kris said, about to disconnect, until Whitney's voice came through.

"Kris, wait, it is something serious! The other Rangers have disappeared from the radar!" she cried, and he jumped.

"What!"

"We last had them pinpointed outside the department store, can you check it out?" Whitney asked.

"I'm on my way!" he told them before hanging up.

"Neo Access! Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!" he cried, transforming, and he rushed to the department store.

"Any idea exactly what I'm looking for?" he asked into his Neo Phone, not seeing anything around him.

"Anything that looks like it doesn't fit," Miborg told him.

"Well I would've thought that someone would have seen and made it obvious if anything unusual had had happened," Kris told them, but Whitney counteracted him.

"They did, people who saw it were running around screaming, but that was an hour ago, anyone who had seen it would have gone inside now," Whitney told him, and he sighed, hanging his head down, looking at the pavement.

"Hey, wait a minute! He cried, going down on his knees, much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity.

"These tiles don't match with the ones around it!" he cried, summoning his Legend Staff, striking that spot, and a large circle of bricks collapsed, and he found himself in a tunnel.

"Great," he said to himself, staring down it, but it was pitch black.

"How long is this thing?" he thought aloud, wondering forward slightly, still seeing nothing.

"Kris, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"I'm in a pitch black tunnel, I don't know how long it is, and I can't even see the way I came in anymore," he said, groping about.

"Then maybe it's time-" he heard Whitney say, then she said something Kris couldn't hear to Miborg, before talking to him again.

"Kris, type in "2-0-1" in your Neo Phone, I think you'll get something you'll like," Whitney told him, so he did as asked. In an instant, a motorbike appeared in front of him. It was red, to match his own colour, and thin and pointed at the front, to make it more streamlined. It also had what appeared to be two exhausts, but there were two more at the front, so Kris assumed they were weapons.

"This is your Neo Cycle. Capable of up to _3000_ miles per hour. We made you and the others them to help you travel distance's, since we've got limited teleportation now, and to replace the Hover Boards," Whitney told him.

"Excellent!" Kris cried, hopping on. He revved it up, and instantly began moving quickly down the tunnel, and whilst he felt it was at least a kilometre, he sped down the corridor in a matter of seconds. He passed Giovanni and Dr. Nanba, but because he was moving so fast they didn't even see him, and they just assumed it was a draft.

The bike turned without him consciously moving it at all, in order to avoid crashing, and a moment later he was bursting through a door. Another moment later, he'd backed out, turned around, and crashed through a door opposite, in which were Jessie, James, and Meowth, guarding the other Rangers.

"Told ya so," Anna told the Rockets, sticking her tongue out.

"We agreed with you," James told her.

"No you didn't," Rei argued.

"I hate it when people's do that, let's just get the twoip!" Meowth cried, leaping at Kris, bearing his extended claws.

"Fire lasers!" he called, and lasers shot out of both the front and the rear, blasting into the room he'd just burst into before. He summoned his staff, and used it to pole vault over the three Rockets, and melt the bars away.

"My hero," Kurtis said in a fake girly voice.

"No! Meowth, you're plan's failed!" Jessie cried, hitting the scratch cat mutant on the head.

"But it was your plan!" Meowth argued.

"Guys, they're getting away!" James cried, as the Rangers ran out of the room. The three Rockets ran out, and had a Scooby-Doo style chase scene through multiple doors, which resulted in Jessie and James being chased by an Ursaring on a unicycle holding Meowth, pulling the Rangers along in a children's kart.

The Rangers leapt out, and Anna, Rei, Greg and Kurtis morphed, summoning their own Neo Cycles.

"Nice!" Greg said, as he and the others got onto their new motorbikes, four of them appreciating theirs.

"You're not goin' anywhere!" they heard Meowth cry, and they found he and the other two were free.

"Smog attack!" James called, flooding the room with poisonous gas.

"What, afraid to fight us head on?" Kurtis asked, but a moment later he'd been tackled from his vehicle, and Greg, Anna, and Rei quickly followed.

Meowth leapt at Kris, intending to tackle him off of his Neo cycle, but was caught off guard when Kris' chest plate began glowing.

"What!" he cried, as he fired a laser at the mutant, flooding the tunnel with light.

"Kris, what just happened?" Greg asked in awe.

"I-I don't know!" he cried, still shocked, by Team Rocket were recovering from their shock.

"Wow, so you can fire a laser, that won't stop us!" Jessie hissed.

"Ok guys, what do you say we end this?" Kris asked, and the others nodded in agreement. They punched in their weapon codes on their Neo Phones, summoning their weapons, and combined them for the first time.

The Discharger plugged into the top of the Octo-Cannon with its nozzle, and the Sun Shield and Super Spiker attached to either side. Kris pushed the Legend Staff in on its self, shrinking it, then loaded the weapon with it.

"Neo Blaster!" they called, Kris holding the trigger and Discharger, Kurtis and Anna grabbing their weapons, and Greg and Rei stood at the side.

"Fire!" they called, and Jessie and James leapt out of the way, so only Meowth was caught in the blast.

"Meowth!" both Jessie and James cried, but it was too late – he was gone.

"What's going on down here – Poké Rangers!" Giovanni hissed upon sight, but Nanba had realised what had happened to whom, so he pulled out a vile of lava, and smashed it over the remains of Meowth.

Meowth was reborn, and he grew as a result of it, much to the surprise and joy of three Neo Rockets (excluding Meowth himself). Meowth burst through the ceiling of the tunnel, until he was loose upon Goldenrod.

"Ok guys, we need the Neo Zords!" Kris called. They all punched in the relevant code, and their Zords appeared in a moment, from their hiding places (where the Rangers had originally found them).

"Well we've got a fancy robot too!" James yelled, pushing a button on a remote, and a giant Arbok-like robot appeared from the tunnel.

"The Arbo-Tank 2.0!" Jessie said as she and James climbed in.

"What happened to the original?" Greg asked.

"Never you mind!" she hissed, punching a button, and boxing gloves on robotic arms appeared. With another button, one of them performed a Thunder Punch on the Octillery Zord, which flew out of the way, and Meowth launched Pay Day on the Arcanine Zord, causing giant coins to scatter over Goldenrod.

Togetic Zord used a Psybeam on the Arbo-Tank, which diverted it with a drill from its mouth.

Meowth was trying to Slash the Sunflora Zord, which just swayed out of its way, launching a Razor Leaf as it did so. The attack hit, but it barely affected Meowth, who Slashed with both paws at once, and hit the Zord successfully.

"They look like they could use some help up there!" Anna said.

"Right, come on guys! Neo Megazord!" Kris called. The Togetic Zord picked them up, as the other four Zords combined, finishing off as the head.

"Neo Megazord online!" they called, standing at their podiums.

"Hyper Beam!" Kris called, and the Megazord blasted the Arbo-Tank, but it ploughed on through, knocking the Megazord back with a Mega Punch.

"Man, that thing's tough!" Greg cried, but they didn't have time to admire the robot, because Meowth had leapt on them, firing a laser from the exposed part of his skull.

"I didn't know Meowth could do that," James said cluelessly.

"Volt Tackle!" Rei cried, and the Megazord began to crackle with electricity, and Meowth had no choice but to jump off quickly.

The Megazord slammed into the Arbo-tank, which held its ground, and began drilling into the Megazord, so the Ranger soon abandoned their attempt.

"Give it up Rangers, the Arbo-Tank 2.0 can't be beaten!" Jessie told them.

"There has to be something we can do!" Kris hissed, and his armour began glowing again. It stopped glowing shortly, but the

Rangers couldn't see that it had any effect, but Team Rocket could. It had replicated onto the Megazord. Once they'd realised this, all the Rangers grinned beneath their helmets.

"Fire laser!" Kris called, and the Arbo-Tank was hit, but it still had little effect.

"Ok, I have another idea!" Kris said. The Megazord leapt over the robot and mutant, very nimbly for something so large and heavy, and lifted them both up by their tails, and began twirling them round above its head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up! Abandon ship!" James cried, and they activated their ejector seats, just in time to watch both the Arbo-Tank and Meowth get throw into the sky.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Meowth cried, but before he went too far, the Arbo-Tank collided with him, and exploded.

"Meowth! You'll pay for this Rangers!" James said, both he and Jessie tearful, fleeing back to the tunnel, where they were met by both Giovanni and Dr. Nanba, carrying suitcases.

"We have to evacuate, our covers been blown! I heard there's a castle to rent near Blackthorn, so we're going there!" Nanba told them, and without another word they left.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"Ok, lesson learned. I can be a good leader, I just have to command you in battle like I would myself, rather than worrying too much, and stuff," Kris said, and they toasted to that.

Meanwhile, Donny was trying his hardest not to get anything spilled on his suit, which was hard, because people were spilling drinks everywhere, half of them being Carl.

"Where's Jimmy!" he asked frantically, "Whitney was right, I do need help, which is why it's good when I have some!" he added, and the Rangers exchanged dark looks – they hadn't seen Jimmy since he told four of the Rangers to go into one of Team Rockets traps – until he burst through the door, holding a cake for some reason, but he slipped on a drink, and splattered it all over Donny.

"Oops – sorry, Donny," he said, trying not to laugh, but then he turned to the Rangers seriously.

"Hey guys, I am SO sorry about what happened, I heard it was a trap set up by Team Rocket! And I've spent all day baking that cake to make up for it," he told them.

"Ok, forget about it, Jimmy, it could've happened to anyone, we were tricked too," Anna told him, and he left, his eyes flashing red once the Rangers couldn't see.

Meanwhile, at Neo Team Rockets new headquarters, in the castle that once belonged to the Ice Queen, Nyura…

"Dearly employed, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Meowth, the mutant Meowth," Giovanni said. They were holding a funeral for the freaky feline, and had actually managed to find black clothes that would fit their weird new shapes.

"Where'd I pass to then?" Meowth asked, entering the room.

"Meowth! But how!" Jessie cried, as James ran up to him, trying to hug him, but Meowth pushed him off.

"Cats have nine lives, especially mutant ones," Meowth told her.

"So now it's down to eight?" Giovanni asked, and Meowth scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Well now that we're all alive again, and Meowth has learnt Pay Day, perhaps you'll finally be able to pay me back for all those loans?" Giovanni asked.

"No problem, boss!" Meowth said happily, but nothing happened.

"Well?" Giovanni asked.

"I dunno! It's not woikin'!" he cried anxiously, making frantic movements, but with no result.

"Great. Well, this is going to be a long battle…" Giovanni sighed.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Jessie asked.

"Insider knowledge. Insider knowledge…" he said mysteriously, and the trio plus Nanba exchanged confused glances.

A/N: Yay, I've managed to get this up before my holiday! But remember, I still need lots of mutants to use later, maybe even as soon as next chapter. I hope you can come up with some ideas whilst I'm away, or even better, for when you review. Once again I have review repliers, with todays being Kris. See ya!


	3. The P Factor

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Ranger teens at golden Youths)_

_Ran-gers! (Original Neo Zords shown)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: I'm back from my holiday (duh)! In case you hadn't already guessed, this chapter doesn't have an opening teaser scene, and in future only major chapters, or multiparter's will have. And since all the mutants I've gotten are based on pokémon other than those known to be owned by Team Rocket, I've had to do something no Poké Rangers author should have to do – use my imagination! LOL. But still, I could use mutants based on the rest of their pokémon as well, including Giovanni's favourites.

Chapter 3; The P Factor

The Rangers were at Golden Youths, as per usual, when a woman walked in. She was fairly tall, wearing her hair in a bun, a black suit, and glasses; your stereotype businesswoman.

"Excuse me, are you the manager of this establishment?" she asked Jimmy, approaching the bar.

"Sure am. What can I do you for?" he asked, in a friendly tone.

"I'm here on behalf of the JBC, the Johto Broadcasting Corporation-" the woman began, and Jimmy cut across her.

"Don't worry, I know what the JBC is, it's the most popular TV channel in the country! What do you guys want in a private youth club!" Jimmy asked, in an amazed tone, and many teens around the club, including the Rangers stopped talking to listen in.

"We're making a version of Pokémon Idol, for here in Johto," she said, and she was again cut off, this time by multiple people in the room squealing, including Anna, and Donny and Carl.

"What's Pokémon Idol?" Kris asked.

"It started in Kanto last year, whilst you were on your journey, and then it started in Hoenn soon after. Trainers put their pokémon on the show, and get them to compete for a guaranteed one-year singing contract! I always wanted to put my pokémon on, but of course I haven't been able to get to the auditions!" Anna cried.

"And us!" Donny squealed, and many more people began up conversations about the show.

"Anyway… We were hoping we could use your establishment to host the Goldenrod auditions," the woman continued, and she didn't pause as the room once more fell silent, except for the sound of smashing glass.

"It has a stage, a large area, it's extremely popular in town, and it would easily draw a large crowd. What do you say?" she asked.

"How could I say no! You're on!" he told her, shaking her hand, and conversation immediately sprang up again.

"What's the big fuss about it all anyway? I mean sure, it would be kind of cool to have a world famous singing pokémon, but you'd have to move, constantly, you'd never be in the same place for more than a week," Kris said, raising his glass to his lips as he finished.

"Yeah, but you didn't see it, the show was amazing! All the glitz and glamour – I'm gonna go practise now!" she said, leaping up, and Rei decided to go with her.

Meanwhile, at Neo Team Rocket HQ…

The terrible trio were watching the TV, bored as anything.

"Infinite channels and yet there's nothing to watch…" Jessie sighed, as the camera came across a flyer on a lamppost.

"Hey, what's dat?" Meowth asked, and they zoomed in.

""Calling all pokémon trainers, Pokémon Idol hits Johto this year, if you think your pokémon have singing talents, then bring them down to Golden Youths between the 14th and 18th of August, 9am to 5pm"," James read, "Ooh! I've always known my Cacnea has the voice of an angel!" he cried.

"And my Seviper's voice is almost as heavenly as my own!" Jessie said.

"Hey, look, the auditions start tomorrow! Somethin' tells me you two's aint gonna be – human enough to take your pokémon along to them.

"He's right! The Poké Rangers would just attack us! Oh, but Cacnea would win it!" James wailed.

"So would Seviper!" Jessie cried.

"Dere's always plan C," Meowth suggested, getting a cell phone.

"What happened to plan B?" James asked.

"Plan B always fails too, so I skipped it," he said, punching in a certain number.

Back at the Youth Club, Jimmy received a phone call, and he was stood behind the building for quite a while after he'd closed the place up for the night.

The next day, hundreds of trainers had flooded to Golden Youths, and whilst the Rangers had arrived at 6am, a lot of people were still ahead of Anna in the queue, including Donny and Carl just in front. She had chosen to enter her Togetic, whilst they had formed a duet with their Wobbufet.

At the head of the queue, the presenter was having last minute hair and make-up adjustments, before the cameras began rolling.

"And… Action!" one of them called, as the last make-up artist vanished from the shot.

"Hello, and welcome to this year's Pokémon Idol! I'm your host, Elizabeth Thornton! This year, we're storming Johto, on the lookout for more amazing pokémon to be the next big thing! As always, we have our resident judges, who're THE authority's on pokémon music," she said, and the camera span round to the judges, who were sat on a table by the stage, "Whismur, Skitty, and of course, Jigglypuff, known to his fans and enemies alike as Simon. Trainers from all over have gathered here, from the neighbouring towns that weren't fortunate enough to be hosting auditions. Excuse me! Could we have a quick word with you, before your pokémon auditions?" she asked, pulling a random trainer from the queue, asking Anna to hold the girls place behind her.

The girl had shoulder length, brown, wet hair, hazel eyes, and appeared very fit. She was wearing a pale blue tank top, and pink skintight shorts.

"Uh – sure," she said, as the presenter pulled her to the camera.

"So, what's your name, your hometown, your pokémon, and your story?" the presenter asked.

"In that order, Nanene, Cinnabar, Lapras, and – what was the last one?" she asked.

"Your story," she told her, and the girl shook her head.

"Right, sorry, um – well, this sounded like a great opportunity, so I just decided to bring my Lapras along to audition, because I think she's a great singer. Nothing special really," she said, shrugging.

"So if you're from Cinnabar, what brings you to Goldenrod?" the presenter asked.

"I'm a travelling breeder," she replied.

"Ooh. Well good luck. Lapras are of course another of the many pokémon that are famed for there spectacular voices. Let's see if it helps with Na-neh-neh – Nay-Nah-Nee – her audition," the presenter said, as the girl took her place in line.

"Thanks," she said to Anna.

"No problem. I'm Anna," Anna replied, introducing herself.

"I'm Nanene. Hey, would you happen to know why those two guys in front of you are wearing those hideous lime green suits, would you?" Nanene asked. Carl had bought himself a matching suit just for the audition, and they'd both bought their Wobbufet one each as well.

"Oh they're Donny and Carl. They're – different – like that," Anna said, and they both began giggling, as the auditions began – with Jimmy first on stage.

"Jiggly?" Simon said questioningly, and a moment later a machine wired up to his microphone (created by the Devon corporation) translated it as "Name?"

"Jimmy."

"Puff?" – a pause – "Pokémon?"

"A duet of Cacnea and Seviper," he said, summoning the pokémon from their spheres.

"We have an interesting choice here, from our first contestant," the presenter said quietly.

Skitty meowed, and it translated to "Ok then, start whenever you're ready, sweetheart."

"Ok guys, you know what to do," Jimmy told them, and the two pokémon began calling their names to different tunes.

"Oh God, stop, stop now, that's dreadful!" Simon cried, holding his hands to his ears, and the duo stopped, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Simon, how can you say that, that was fabulous! Ignore him; he's just jealous because I'm prettier than him," Skitty told them, and their faces showed signs of joy.

"And immediately we see the trademark opinions of Skitty (soft as cotton) and Simon (completely evil)," the presenter said.

"I'd rather be listening to Crazy Politoed! Whismur, what do you think?" Simon asked.

"I managed to hear your individual voices throughout that, and I think that whilst alone you might be pretty good, working together the two of you are really, really bad," Whismur said, addressing the pokémon, whose faces fell.

"And there's Whismur's trademark opinion, tough but fair. And with only one vote out of three, Seviper and Cacnea are eliminated. I'm so sorry, guys," the presenter said, as Jimmy followed the two crest fallen pokémon off stage.

Meanwhile, back at Neo Rocket HQ…

Jessie, James and Meowth were watching the auditions on the mutant TV, horrified that their pokémon had been eliminated.

"HOW DARE THEY! THAT'S MY SEVIPER!" Jessie shrieked, and James was too scared to be angry.

"Calm down, Jessie, I'm sure Meowth has a plan D…right?" James nervously asked the feline freak, who grinned.

"You bet!" he said, pulling out his cell phone.

Back at Golden Youths…

Donny and Carl were now on stage, with their Wobbufet, who were – rapping.

"Well – that was – different. But I liked it," Whismur said, and the pokémon and trainers grinned.

"You cannot be serious, Whismur, even Skitty here couldn't have liked that!" Simon cried.

"On the contrary, Simon, that was fabulous! You're through!" Skitty told them, and Donny and Carl, and their Wobbufet all danced off stage – not using the steps.

"Are you ok?" the presenter asked.

"Yeah, we'll live. At least until the next round!" Donny said, hopping back up, and Carl followed suit.

"So the four of you are the first to be put through to the next round, how do you feel?" she asked.

"It's amazing, Lizzy – can I call you Lizzy?" Carl asked.

"Please don't."

"Lizzy it is. But yeah, we always knew that we had talent, and it must've rubbed off on our Wobbufet when we caught them," Carl told her.

"I see. Well thanks for your time, and congratulations!" the presenter said, as the trainers and pokémon walked off, "We'll be taking a short break now, don't go away," she continued.

"And cut!" the cameraman called. The presenter approached the head of the queue and addressed the trainers.

"Attention please! Hey, you at the back! We'll be taking a ten minute break, you're welcome to leave for a while, but you risk losing your place in line when you return!" she said. Most people immediately exited the building, and everyone else wandered off to a table, so Anna decided to bring Nanene to the table where the other Rangers were sat.

"Hey guys, this is Nanene," Anna said, and the Rangers all said hi.

"Whoa. Weird name," Kurtis said, and Rei nudged him.

"Oddly enough, I get that a lot," Nanene said, and the Rangers laughed.

"Is that a webbed finger?" Greg asked in disgust.

"Uh – yeah," she said, hiding her hand.

"Cool," Greg said, in complete contrast to what he'd said a moment before.

Meanwhile, in the backroom…

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff," Simon said, waving its arms, indicating that it wanted to be left alone, so everyone around it left, excluding Jimmy, who hid behind the door.

"Puff…" Simon sighed, not spotting Jimmy approaching him in the mirror just in front of him, who threw a sack over the pokémon, and ran out through the fire exit, where Jessie, James and Meowth greeted him.

"Hand it over," Jessie said angrily, snatching the bag from Jimmy.

"Good, now get back to work before anyone realises you're missing!" James said, and Jimmy walked back through the still open door.

"What's next, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"This!" Meowth cried, ripping open the sack, and tipping lava all over the helpless pokémon, who instantly began mutating.

He expanded out, into a much larger version of a normal Jigglypuff. His arms and legs extended, and his tuft of hair grew into a large Elvis style hairdo. He also now had a handheld microphone.

"Oh YEAH! Let's get this party STARTED!" he sang.

Meanwhile, back inside, the contestants had reformed the queue, and Anna and Nanene had managed to retain their places at the front, but they couldn't start, because one of the judges was missing.

"And it's utter chaos here, as one of the judges, Simon Jigglypuff, has completely disappeared!" the presenter said into the camera, and the four Rangers not in queue exchanged dark looks, and Anna and Nanene both looked worried.

A moment later, Anna's Neo Phone began ringing.

"Hey, Anna, we've just found another mutant, should be near you, could you check it out?" Whitney asked, but before Anna could answer, Simon and Team Rocket came crashing through the glass roof.

"Oh YEAH! Let's bring the house down!" Simon sang, in a horrible screechy voice, shattering all the windows, and Neo Grunts appeared among the crowd, attacking people.

"We have to get these people out of here!" Kris yelled, but the Rangers could only assume what he'd said, due to the noise.

"I don't think this is a good time for a cheeseburger!" Kurtis called back, but Kris just motioned impatiently to follow him, and they began fighting off the Grunts blocking the main exit.

"Nanene, could you go help those people over there?" Anna asked, indicating the fire exit, where a few more Grunts were stood. Nanene gave her a thumbs-up, and rushed over, dive-bombing the mutants from the bar, and leading the people through the door, whilst Anna rejoined the others.

"Is that everyone?" Greg asked shortly.

"I think so! Ok, ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Laser Sabre!" they all cried. They slashed at all of the Grunts around, then fired a combined blast at Simon once all the Grunts were gone, but the lasers bounced off of him, back to the Rangers, knocking them back.

"Ok, that's not working, so let's try the weapons!" Anna said.

Each Ranger typed in their unique code, summoning their weapons.

"Discharger!"

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Octo-Cannon!"

"Legend Staff!"

"Octazooka!" Greg cried, blasting the mutant with ink.

"WHOA-OA!" it sang, trying to wipe the ink from his face, but before he could do so, Kris whacked him, sending him flying round the room.

"Rangers, we've just found out that that mutant is the missing Jigglypuff! Oh dear! Who knows what will happen if you destroy him!" Miborg called a moment later, over the Neo Phones.

"Well that's a risk we'll have to take! Legend Armour blast!" Kris called, hitting the balloon mutant head on, but all the blast did was propel it further.

"This is getting old FAST!" Simon sang, and the trio decided to intervene, Meowth taking on Kris, Jessie fighting Rei and Anna, and James battling Greg and Kurtis.

"How can you even be alive, anyway?" Kris asked Meowth, as the mutant pushed against his staff.

"All cats have nine lives, twoip!" he replied, forcing Kris back, who responded with a Flamethrower, burning Meowth badly.

James was using Tackle against Kurtis, who was blocking with his shield, and Greg came up behind him, blasting him with Hydro Cannon.

Meanwhile, Anna was attempting to strike Jessie, who defended with her tail, knocking Anna back, and Rei zapped her with her weapon, causing the mutants hair to stand on end.

"How DARE you mess up my beautiful hair!" Jessie cried, angrily lashing out at the Yellow Ranger, but the anger was distracting Jessie, and she kept missing.

As she landed, Anna saw Simon above her, who bumped into ceiling, hitting a loose nail, resulting in a small hole, which air leaked through, until Simon covered it up.

"That's it! Kurtis, help me out!" Anna said, climbing to her feet, and Kurtis rushed over, letting James fall forward.

Kurtis followed Anna's lead, leaping up and jabbing the mutant repeatedly, so many holes appeared over him, and he deflated.

"Oh NO! I'm too young to DEFLATE!" Simon sung, and he was soon a pink heap on the floor. Through one of the larger holes, a confused Jigglypuff crawled out.

"Grr, we'll be back, Rangers!" Jessie hissed, as she and the other two jumped through the hole in the roof, into their Meowth shaped balloon.

Later once the hole in the roof had been temporarily patched up with some wooden planks, the show could continue.

"And after some troubles with Team Rocket, we're back, with Anna Danime and her Togetic on stage!" the presenter announced, and the camera zoomed in on the trainer and pokémon. Togetic was giving a pretty decent performance, and as she finished, both she and Anna looked anxious.

"That was amazing!" Whismur said.

"Absolutely fabulous!" Skitty agreed.

"I have to admit, you were pretty good. Congratulations, you're through," Simon said. He had had to take an extra half hour break to recover from the shock before the show could continue.

"Thank you so much!" Anna said excitedly, hurrying off stage, and Nanene was next up.

"Ok, let's here your Lapras then," Whismur said, and Nanene called out her pokémon, who instantly began singing amazingly.

"I'm gob smacked, that was fantastic!" Simon said.

"Fabulous!"

"How could we say no to that performance, you're through," Whismur said, and Nanene hurried off stage, speechless, forgetting her Lapras for a moment.

"That was amazing, Narnia!" Kurtis said. He still hadn't got the hang off saying her name.

"Thanks…I think. Anyway, I've decided to stick around in Goldenrod for a while," Nanene said.

"Hey, cool. Well, here's to you two for getting through," Kris said, raising his glass, and the others all connected glasses.

A/N: I can't believe how long that was, and there was hardly any fight scenes, I had to cut the entire Zord fight… For those of you who like spoilers, there's a preliminary episode guide up in the forum. Since Anna will get another chance later, Nanene will be replying to today's reviews and quiz guesses: what show is Pokémon Idol based on? I'm going to be harsh on this, and only accept the exact right answer, when if I wanted I could take more, although the winner still gets to create one of the few remaining Neo storylines. Once I've got that filled up, I might start doing quizzes for Dino Force storylines. Don't expect an update any time soon, as I've now got three weeks to do loads of homework I've been putting off. See ya!


	4. Donphan's Rollout

Giovanni was sat in the throne that came with his new castle, flicking through the channels on TV. Jessie, James and Meowth were sat around his throne, with nothing to do, and Dr. Nanba was sat at a desk with his back turned to the others, occasionally letting steam out of his back.

"Eureka! I've done it!" he cried shortly, attracting the attention of the others, and he span round to face them.

"Do any of you have any idea what this is?" he asked, indicating a small handheld computer he was holding. It resembled an iPod, except with a wide array of buttons, and multiple aerials. The four mutants shook their heads.

"This device allows me to know where all the Neo Zords are when they awake, to a 99.99 accuracy rate," he told them all.

"Well in case you haven't been paying attention, the Neo Zords have already "awoken"," Giovanni said sarcastically, and the trio tried to stifle their laughter.

"Not true, I've estimated that there are a total of 17 Neo Zords, one for each type of pokémon. According to this, six are currently awake, leaving 11 more to be found," Nanba responded, and, as if on cue, it the device began beeping.

"What is it, what Zord has it found?" Giovanni asked excitedly.

"The ground type Zord, Donphan," Nanba told him.

"Jessie, James, fur face, take that thing, and track down that Zord! We can't let the Rangers get their hands on this one!" Giovanni said, and the trio left with the device, Meowth mumbling about where Giovanni got off, calling him fur face, and Nanba grumbling about the trio wrecking his beautiful machine.

Poké Rangers Neo theme song

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Ooh, yay, a new Zord, although if you used your common sense based on the episode guide, and the list of Zords I've given, it was pretty obvious really. The quiz answer was the X Factor. For story simplicity's sake, Jessie and James have regained any pokémon that they might have released over the years, during the ten years between the show and 2016. I'd just like to apologise, when I began writing this (and the movie) I decided to rule out the different sections on the edit documents screen on the site, but of course, the site is messing around once again, and is preventing me from doing so.

Disclaimer: I do not own and am in no way affiliated with any sci-fi show/book/movie that might be referenced over the course of the series, or any songs or lines from songs used, except the Poké Rangers Johto theme song, and Poké Rangers Neo theme song.

Chapter 4; Donphan's Rollout

"Hmm," Miborg said suddenly, and unexpectedly, at one of the Sanctuary consoles.

"What?" Whitney asked, turning round to face him, and he spun round as well.

"Well, I've been thinking. It seems highly improbably that the five Neo Zords could have just naturally formed on their own like that. Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy improbable," he said.

"Well, they did, so what can we do about it?" Whitney asked rhetorically, intending to go back to work, but Miborg continued.

"But wouldn't you have thought that there would be more, why just have, you would've thought that there'd be hundreds out there, one for every kind of pokémon – but then, why haven't they ever been found?" Miborg pondered.

"I don't know! Maybe people or pokémon have found them before, but they didn't know what they were so they just ignored them! What does it matter?" Whitney asked, exasperated.

"Well, I think we'd have a problem on our hands if Team Rocket got their hands on any again. The Rangers might have as much luck in future," he said. Moments later, after an eerie silence had fallen, the danger alarm went off, and they both rushed back to the controls. They saw the trio, along with a mutant on a monitor, in the mountains south of Blackthorn City.

"What are they doing there?" Whitney asked, as Miborg dialled in Kris' Neo Phone number.

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"…To get to the other side!" Nanene said, and she, the Rangers, and everyone else who'd heard burst out laughing, so loudly that they barely could hear Kris' Neo Phone.

"Hey, somebody's phone's ringing!" Nanene said when she heard it, and each of the Rangers fumbled in their pockets to check if it was them.

"It's me," Kris announced, answering the call.

"Ok. We gotta go, guys. Sorry, Nanene, Whitney, the owner of this place needs our help with something. We'll catch up with you later," Kris said, rushing through the doors, and the other Rangers followed.

"What's going on, Kris?" Anna asked outside.

"I'm not sure, Whitney said that Team Rocket are at the mountains south of Blackthorn, and she wants us to check it out. But as far as she can tell they're just stood there. It's weird," he said, adding "Ready?" on the end.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

The Rangers punched in another code each, summoning their Neo Cycles, and they rode east.

Due to their immense speed, they reached the foot of the mountains within minutes, but had to climb the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, further up the mountains…

"How great is this! We barely have to leave the castle to find this thing!" James said happily.

"Where's the Donphan Zord?" the new mutant asked. It was mutated from Jessie's Arbok, with legs formed by the tail, spliced in two, arms sprouting from the sides, and a headdress large enough to allow it to float (A/N: to save to time I'm just going to say now that they renamed it Kobra, so I don't have to go on calling it "the mutant").

"According to dis ting, dere!" Meowth cried, spinning around and pointing. He was facing a thirty-foot high mountain wall.

"Give me that!" Jessie said angrily, snatching the device from Meowth's hands.

"Ah! Guys, twoips at 6 o'clock!" Meowth cried, pointing down the mountain. Jessie looked up the mountain and James checked his watch. Kobra looked where Meowth was pointing.

"Down dere!" he sighed, and Jessie and James spotted the Rangers.

"Now what?" James asked.

"We fight, idiot!" Jessie hissed, leaping high into the air, and hurtled towards the Rangers, Kobra right behind her.

"Hey look guys, it's raining men!" Rei said, before Jessie landed, using Body Slam on the five of them, Kobra landing just clear of them.

Jessie climbed off of the Rangers and stood next to Kobra, and Meowth and James came down to join them.

"All right Rangers, you might as well go home, there's no way you're getting through the four of us to get the new Neo Zord!" James called out, taking the Rangers aback.

"There's another Neo Zord?" Kris asked.

"Gah! Dey didn' know yet!" Meowth cried, and Jessie smacked James angrily.

"Now look what you've done! Kobra, Neo Grunts, attack!" she hissed, and the mutant rushed forward, with the newly materialised Neo Grunts in her wake.

The Rangers summoned their weapons, but Kobra kicked them out of their hands, and used Sludge Bomb on each of them.

"Whoa, that's bad! Kris, we'll take on the Grunts, you bring out the Legend Armour on him!" Greg suggested, and Kris nodded. He stood up, giving the others a chance to go after their weapons.

"Legend Armour, power up!" he called. His armour began glowing, and he rushed forward, slamming a fist at Kobra, knocking her back, but when he went for a second punch, she grabbed his fist, and pushed it back, and they struggled against each other.

"Hey Rei, wanna play Frisbee!" Kurtis called, throwing the Sun Shield at her, through several Grunts, slashing them in two. She caught the weapon, and threw it high, resulting in several Grunts leaping at it, and catching it, but not before she'd shot a blast from the Discharger at it, electrocuting all the Grunts who touched it.

Anna was using the Super Spiker like a Tommy gun using Pin Needle, sending spikes forward rapidly, puncturing the Grunts who she hit, and they flew off like deflating balloons.

Greg grabbed not only the Octo-Cannon, but the Legend Staff as well, loading Kris' weapon into his own, and blasting a huge swarm of Grunts with a powerful blast (though not nearly as powerful as that of the Neo Blaster).

"Guys, I could use a hand here!" Kris cried, as Kobra managed to throw him off. The other four summoned their Laser Sabres, but they had little effect on the mutant.

"Stockpile!" she called, giving Kris the chance to hit her with the Legend Armour blast, sending her flying into the mountain wall.

"Stockpile!" she called again, as the Rangers formed the Neo Blaster, and fired.

"Swallow!" she called, just as the blast connected, allowing her to survive the blast, although none of the others realised that, as there was a large cloud of dust obscuring the spot where she had been, but the Rangers could make out a hole in the wall, and they heard a loud cry come from it.

"What was that!" Anna asked.

"It's Donphan!" James cried, hugging the other two for dear life, as a huge, robotic but organic Donphan burst through the cave with its Rollout, causing half of the mountain to collapse.

"I can't believe it! Another Neo Zord!" Greg cried, staring up. The Donphan Zord looked down at them, and tried to slam its trunk into the Rangers, who ran out of the way, and back down to their Neo Cycles, so they could avoid being hit easier.

"Yes, Donphan! Destroy them!" Jessie cried, attracting the Zords attention, who promptly decided to slam its trunk into the mutants.

"Good going, James, you've made it mad!" Jessie hissed at her partner, who sighed.

"Da Boss is gonna kill us!" Meowth cried in fear, as the Zord, having lost sight of the mutants and Rangers, began using its Rollout down the mountain, in the direction of New Bark Town.

"He will if we're lucky," James cried.

Meanwhile, the Rangers watched in distress as the Donphan Zord reached the small town, crushing many buildings, before continuing on towards Cherrygrove. The Rangers tried attacking it with their weapons, but it didn't feel a thing, so the Rangers had no choice but to summon their own Zords.

The Donphan Zord stopped as it heard the cries of five of its kind, and it turned to look at them.

In their own language, the Neo Zords tried to convince Donphan that they were friends, and that it could trust the Rangers, but it wouldn't hear it, and it bowled the other Zords over with its Rollout, before obliterating most of Cherrygrove, and continuing on towards Violet City.

Meanwhile, back at the mountain…

"We can't let da Rangers get dere hands on dat Zord! Come on!" Meowth hissed, but the trio didn't move, as Kobra emerged from the rubble.

"Arbok! You're ok!" Jessie cried, running forward to give her would be pokémon a hug.

"Um, Jessie? The Rangers?" James said, and she resumed her professional composure.

"Right! After them!" she cried, pulling a controller from her pocket. She aimed it at the castle, and pushed the button, and the other three shared nervous glances as they heard a low rumbling.

Meanwhile, outside the Violet City gym…

"Here you are then, James, the Zephyr badge," the gym leader said, handing a badge to a boy, just as he spotted the Donphan Zord rolling towards them.

"Whoa jeez! Run!" he called, and the boy looked behind him, to see the Zord approaching. They both just got out of the way as the Zord crushed the gym, but it was stopped on the other side by the Neo Megazord placing its foot on top of it, and it resumed its normal form.

Donphan managed to wrap its trunk around the leg of the Megazord, and throw it out of its path, but it was met with another giant robot on the other side. It was a Gyarados with weak looking arms and legs.

"Oh great, what now?" Kris asked, as the Megazord returned to its feet.

"Meet the Mecha-Gyarados!" James laughed, pushing a button that sent a Hydro Pump at the Donphan Zord, greatly weakening it.

"I'll handle this! Thunder!" Rei called, blasting the robot with a bolt of lightning, but it had no effect. Inside their robot, Team Rocket laughed.

"One of the standard features we put in all of our robots is electric-proofing! And since that's all you've got that will have much of an effect on a Gyarados, you're sunk.

"Maybe, but you're still made of metal! Flamethrower!" Kris cried.

"Uh, Jessie, this is heat proof too, right?" James asked.

"Of course," Jessie smiled.

Back on ground level, Kobra was attacking the citizens, which just managed to catch Kurtis' attention in the Megazord.

"Hey guys, we've got a problem, Kobra's back!" he told them.

"I'll go, I'm no use up here anyway," Rei said, leaping out of the Megazord.

"Hello there, Yellow Ranger," Kobra said tauntingly.

"Discharger!" Rei called, not wasting any time as she inputted the code into her Neo Phone.

"Volt Tackle!" she called, zapping herself, but Kobra dodged. She grabbed a lamppost and used it to help her turn around, and successfully hit Kobra from behind.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had discovered that fire attacks weren't going to work either, so were going with basic fighting techniques, still trying to avoid the Donphan Zord.

"Man, how are we supposed to control that thing?" Greg asked rhetorically.

"Haze!" Kobra called, obscuring Rei's vision, and she took advantage of this to attack Donphan Zord.

"Giga Drain!" she cried, absorbing the Zords strength, and it stopped its Rollout attacks.

"Zap Cannon!" Rei cried, having found Kobra, and attacked from directly behind her to help with accuracy, and the mutant collapsed with paralysis. Rei felt her midriff grow warm, and she realised the heat was coming from her Neo Phone. She flipped it open and saw the number "906" followed by an image of a Donphan.

Meanwhile, the Mecha-Gyarados was using Water Pulse on the Megazord, holding it back, but the Donphan Zord began using its Rollout again, snapping the robots legs, and the robot collapsed.

"Well you've still got Kobra to worry about!" Jessie hissed, pouring some lava onto the fallen serpent.

"Rei, we could use your help!" Kris said into his Neo Phone. The Togetic Zord detached, and picked Rei up again.

"Donphan Zord!" she called. The Manectric Zord detached from the Megazord, and the Donphan Zord began transformed to take its place. The front legs moved along to the end of the trunk, and both front and rear legs folded so they were either pointing forward or back on the flat Zord, before the Zord's centre folded, giving form to two legs, which connected to the rest of the Megazord.

"Rollout Neo Megazord!" Rei called.

"Cool, you got control of Donphan! Good job!" Anna complimented.

"Earthquake!" Rei cried, and one of the feet stomped down massively, and the monster fell down on a forest.

"Sand Tomb!" she called, and Kobra began sinking into quicksand.

"Now to finish it! Fissure!" Rei cried, and the monster sank into a hole that emerged in the ground, which immediately closed up again.

On ground level…

"Oh no! Da Rangers got da Donphan Zord! Now whadda we do!" Meowth asked frantically.

"We…stop the Rangers some other way! Let's go!" Jessie said, and they teleported back to the castle.

Later, at the Sanctuary…

"I told you so," Miborg said to Whitney, having already done so hundreds of times, but not in front of the Rangers.

"Told her what, Miborg?" Rei asked.

"That there would be more Zords, it would just be too improbable that only those five would develop naturally, if at all. Hitchhikers guide to the-" he said, but Whitney cut him off.

"Anyway, we've now estimated that there are 17 Neo Zords out there, one for each type of pokémon, and seven are already active," she said.

"Seven? What's the seventh?" Greg asked, but neither of their tech experts could answer.

A/N: We all know, right? Anyway, Rei will be answering your reviews today, and I have another quiz. Who was the single last Ranger to give the classic call "It's Morphin' Time!" in Power Rangers, in what episode, and into what Ranger? I'm also still looking for more mutants to use in the season. Now this time I'm seriously not going t update until I've got my homework done, I've only got two weeks left before school starts again…where did the summer go? See ya!


	5. Night Of The Alphabet

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: For those of you who don't know about my current computer problems, go to the forum, I don't have time to type it out. The answer(s) to the quiz is(are) Tommy; Red Zeo Ranger/Zeo Ranger 5, Red; and Forever Red, but probably not in that order. Getting two out of three, YF2 wins and gets to submit one of the few remaining Neo storylines, meaning he now has three to submit.

Chapter 5; Night Of The Alphabet

The five Rangers, amongst the many other teens in Golden Youths were looking excitedly at the door, where Donny and Carl were lugging in a crate with the words "Unknown Curse" labelled on it, but none more so that the resident computer games expert, Greg.

"What game is it, Jimmy?" he asked, shaking in anticipation.

"Oh, one I think you'll like Greg. But I wont say or it'll spoil the surprise," Jimmy said, with a knowing smirk, and all eyes returned to the crate, as it fell open, revealing the game that caused Greg to faint for the first time in his life – or at least, in living memory.

A few hours later, once Greg had awoken, he began furiously playing the game, and did so for many hours later, much to the amusement of Jimmy and the other Rangers.

"Man, he's been playing that thing for hours! How can he not be bored of it yet?" Kurtis asked in wonder.

"Oh come on, Kurtis. You of all people should know how much Greg loves that game. You were there when the original Super Jail Break came out, he didn't come off it for 27 hours! Even his parents couldn't get him off, and he was only three!" Anna cried, turning back to look at Greg, who had fallen down in despair, and was now slumped against the machine titled "Super Jail Break 15: The Curse Of The Unown" – apparently there'd been a spelling mistake on the crate.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Rei asked, as she and the others rushed to his side, and Kris and Kurtis helped him up.

"I suck!" he cried out, and from behind them the Rangers heard a cry of "FINALLY!" and they span round to see Donny and Carl high-five-ing each other.

"One down, four to go!" Carl said.

"What are you talking about, man?" Kris asked.

"With all of the first 14 games, I grasped them instantly, and become a pro in a matter of minutes, but I've been playing this for six hours, 42 minutes, and 73 seconds!" he cried.

"Don't you mean 43 minutes and 13 seconds?" Anna asked, and a moment later Greg collapsed on the console again, and cried.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

Giovanni and Nanba had just walked in on Jessie, James and Meowth in his throne room, playing the same game as Greg.

"What on Earth is that!" Nanba cried.

"It's a video game," James told him, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Well how did you get it!" Giovanni demanded to know.

"Bought it," Meowth told him simply.

"How!" Giovanni yelled.

"Meowth learned Pay Day again," Jessie told him.

"Then you can pay me back those bills at last!"

"Nope, I forgot again," Meowth told him, and his Boss yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, sir, this games given us an idea. The Blue Ranger loves this series of games, but he's rubbish at this one," Jessie said, pointing to the TV screen.

"Now I want to know who's paying the electric bill…" Giovanni mumbled to himself.

"So here's what we're going to do," James said sneakily, and they huddled together and whispered pointlessly.

Soon after, at the youth club, Kris received a call from Whitney and Miborg, alerting him of another downtown mutant attack.

"Why's it always downtown? Ok, we'll get over there now," Kris said before hanging up.

"Up you get buddy, monster attack downtown," he told Greg, and Kris had to drag him out in order to get him to move.

Downtown they found the trio, an army of Grunts, and a very basic looking mutant. It was a huge Unown A, with arms branching off from the sides, with no fingers.

"I have never seen a more pathetic looking – anything! And I've seen Sketch!" Kris cried, as Kurtis, Anna, and Rei backed back away from the mutant in disgust.

"Let's just do this, Rangers!" Jessie called.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2. Jet Ranger."

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Meet my siblings!" the Unown mutant called, and from its shiny black skin, two more Unown mutants formed, one of Unown B, and the other of Unown C, both with arms and legs sprouting from it.

The mutants leaped upon the Rangers, Kurtis taking on B; Greg, C; Anna, Jessie; Rei; James; and Kris fighting both Meowth and A. To top it all off, they each had to face off against several Grunts that were attacking them.

"Legend Armour blast!" Kris cried shortly, directly hitting the Unown A mutant in the eye, and indirectly hitting Meowth and the Grunts. After he'd recuperated from the attack, Meowth was the only one whose particles were all still together.

With the destruction of the original, the other two Unown mutants vanished as well.

"We'll be back Rangers! There's still 25 more Unown to go!" Jessie hissed, before she and her partners vanished down a lava-induced hole.

"What did she mean by that?" Kurtis asked, confusedly.

"Well that's obvious," Greg said plainly, meaning to continue, but Kurtis interrupted.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for not being smart enough to disprove Einstein's theory of relativity, unlike you, and then moping because I'm not instantly amazing at a certain game!" he ended up yelling, deeply hurting Greg.

"Man, I'm sorry, Greg. I don't know what came over me. Uh – continue," Kurtis said, trying to draw attention away from himself. The others, shaking their heads, turned back to Greg.

"Anyway, we've faced three Unown mutants, there are 28 Unown, they obviously intend to create mutants based off the other 25 for us to fight," Greg explained, before fainting for the second time in a day, and lifetime, and demorphing.

"Greg!" Anna cried, as she and the others rushed over to him.

They teleported him to the Sanctuary, where, after many tests, Whitney and Miborg concluded that there was nothing wrong with him, and he had just spontaneously fainted. They decided it would be best to take him home.

"Oh my God!" his Mother cried upon sight of him, "What on earth happened to him!"

"It's ok, Mrs. Simpson, he's just fainted. He just needs some bed rest. But, if there are any problems, just give Whitney a call," Anna had eventually managed to tell her.

"Why on earth do you want me to call a professional gym leader and part time youth worker if my son has any health problems!" she demanded, and, after a minute or so of going "Er…", Rei gave her an answer.

"Are you gonna stand here arguing all day, whilst your son's health problems could be growing worse, or he might actually be gaining some, when he needs to be in bed!" Rei asked, in a fake nervous tone, and after she'd worked it out, Greg's Mother realised she was right, slammed the door, and dragged her son upstairs, and laid him on his bed.

Meanwhile, as he slept, Greg was having an artificially induced dream, courtesy of the Unown mutant he'd been fighting.

He was standing, as often happens in dreams, in a murky green moor, surrounded by murky green air.

"Hello!" he called out, and he was surprised to hear an echo, despite appearing to be outside.

"Hello?" he asked, slightly nervously, and behind him, he heard a light footstep. He didn't turn, until a moment later, when the Unown D mutant leapt out at him, and he threw it over his shoulders. Instinctively, he moved his hand to his wrist, realised there was nothing there, reached in both his pockets, realised there was nothing there either, and began panicking.

The mutant got back onto its feet, and again charged at Greg, and again Greg managed to flip him over his shoulder. After three more flips, Greg's fear was replaced with boredom, and he decided to simply punch the stupid thing in the eye, and it exploded around him.

"Ok, that was weak. What is going on, though?" he asked, as another Unown mutant, E, leapt out at him from behind, tackling him to the ground.

Back in reality, Greg was tossing and turning on his bed, and sleep-talking pretty loudly, attracting his parent's attention.

"Son, are you ok up there?" his father called up, and, having received no reply, he hurried upstairs.

In his room, by a freak chance, Greg had muttered "Neo Access," morphing him into the Blue Ranger, just as in his dream, he destroyed the second mutant, and he woke up. Instinctively, he put on his deep blue dressing gown, and called down that he was fine.

"Ok, then could you keep it down up there?" his Dad asked, going back down.

Greg approached the window, and saw that it was dark out, and, checking his clock he saw it was one am. He turned his head back to the window, seeing a huge eye outside, and he realised it was the next Unown mutant.

"Neo Access!" he called quietly, so his parents wouldn't hear him, not realising he'd already morphed. Once he had realised, he pulled open the window, strangling the thing with the rope of his dressing gown, and he threw it down to the ground.

"Octo-Cannon!" he whispered, dialling his Neo Phone, and he blasted the mutant in the eye, and it blew up.

"I guess that's its weak spot or something," Greg concluded, as the window in the house opposite opened.

"Greg? Is that you? What are you doing morphed at this hour? And could you keep it down please?" Rei asked, rubbing her eyes. She was holding a Pichu plush teddy, which Greg snorted at.

"Uh, mutants!" Greg told her, pointing down at the ground, where another 20 Unown mutants were waiting, and she snapped herself out of her drowsy state.

"Neo Access!" she called, and they both leapt from their bedrooms, into the mass of mutants. A few calls later and they were joined by the other Rangers.

"Aim for their eyes, that's their weak spot!" Greg told them, and they summoned their Laser Sabres.

"Hey, dude, why are you wearing a bathrobe?" Kurtis asked, and Greg shrugged, before they attacked the mutants, easily taking them out one by one. Soon there was only one left, Unown I, but for some reason it had no eye.

"How do we fight that thing, Greg?" Kris asked, hoping for some incredible, clever plan. Greg simply ran forward, and before the pathetic headless stickman could strike back, Greg had slashed it in half, and it collapsed.

"What, but you said – oh, great. A mutant that was _created_ to be a pun," Anna sighed.

"Ha! You've beaten those weaklings, but how will you stack up against the two of us? Another Unown mutant cried, Unown , which was stood next to an Unown ! mutant.

"We took down all the other 26 with ease, and you losers wont be a challenge either!" Rei yelled.

"Well what about when you have to face us all at once!" the ! mutant cried, as thirteen blobs of the shiny black stuff they were formed from fell from their bodies, mutating back into the 26 mutants they'd already beaten.

"Hidden Power!" they called in unison, and the combined force sent the Rangers flying.

"Ok guys, I think we should bring out the heavy artillery," Kurtis suggested, so they summoned their weapons.

"Donphan's Tusks!" Rei called, typing in "906" on her Neo Phone, summoning two weapons, that appeared, as the name suggests, to be a Donphan's tusks.

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Octo-Cannon!"

"Legend Staff!"

Greg shot the mutants in the eye, whilst the others pierced the eyes, but it wasn't enough, the eyes simply reformed and they continued attacking.

"Why isn't it working any more!" Kurtis asked, trying to struggle from the grip of two mutants.

"I don't know!" Greg called back, but before he could say a word, five of the mutants attacked him with Hidden Power, and he fainted. He thought he'd been attacked in no particular order, but in the order he'd been attacked, by mutants A, D, E, M, and R, they spelt out the word "DREAM", which is what he began doing.

In his dream, he'd returned to the murky moor, facing the five mutants who'd attacked him, and Unown , who happened to vanish from the battle at that point.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Blue Ranger!" the ! mutant called.

"Is tat the best you could do? You couldn't even come up with a personal taunt?" Greg asked. Without answering, they attacked with Hidden Power, knocking Greg back. The A, D, E, M, and R mutants again attacked, but he barely felt a thing.

"What! Why aren't you writhing in pain!" the lead mutant asked in fury.

"Their Hidden Power attacks obviously only have the types that are weak against water, namely fire, water, ice and steel," Greg explained, before blasting the mutants with Hydro Pump. Only the E and M mutants survived (excluding the ! mutant, whom he hadn't hit), so he hit them with a Hyper Beam.

"Oh, come on! Well let's see how you handle this! Hidden Power!" The final mutant he had to face cried, jolting him with electricity.

"Earthquake!" Rei called, slamming the tusks into the ground, and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the final mutant?.

They all turned to see Greg twitching, and they gathered round him. Kris looked at his Legend Staff for a moment, and then placed it in Greg's hand.

Back in his dream, Greg was still getting fried, when the Legend Staff appeared in his hand, causing him to temporarily forget his pain in surprise, and the mutant stopped shocking him.

"Hey, why'd you stop screaming? No, don't do that please!" it cried, as he loaded the Octo-Cannon with Kris' weapon. The mutant tried to shock him again, but the electricity only powered up the cannon, which he blocked it with.

"Fire!" he called blasting the mutant, and it blew up, and Greg woke up.

"98562 squared is 9714467844!" he yelled suddenly as he woke up.

"Please tell me you did not just work that out," Kurtis begged.

"Hey, I guess this makes me the first black guy to save the world in his dressing gown!" Greg said as he stood up. A hole suddenly formed in the ground, through which James appeared, splashing it over the Unown ? rubble, causing it to grow. James disappeared back through the hole, which then closed itself.

"Ok, let's go," Greg said, tightening his bathrobes belt, and they summoned their Zords (Rei using her Donphan Zord).

"This'll be easy. The only good thing about Unown really was that they couldn't be hit by ground type moves, but thanks to its legs it can, Rei," Greg said, and Rei called out "Fissure!" easily taking care of the mutant.

The next day, at Golden Youths…

"Hey, Greg, I thought you'd given up on that game," Kris said, as the other Rangers all approached him on the console, just as the screen flashed "GAME OVER YOU LOSE!"

"Yeah, but I decided you guys were right. I cant expect to be perfect at _everything_, just most things. Besides, practise makes perfect. I'd bet even the game designer had trouble with this at first," Greg said, as Nanene walked through the doors.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" she asked.

"Greg's trying to master a new game, nothing too special," Anna told her.

"Really, can I have a go?" she asked, approaching the machine and depositing a dollar.

"Good luck, that things crazy. You played any of the other Super Jail Break's?" Greg asked.

"No, but its just a bit of fun, right?" she asked rhetorically. Greg spent the rest of the day crying and banging his head on a table as Nanene filled up all of the spots on the leader board.

A/N: If you couldn't find the plot in that, don't worry because I lost it half way through (crickets chirp, tumbleweed rolls by). Ok… Greg will be replying today, and I have yet another quiz. In case you haven't worked it out, that would be the last Neo episode, meaning that future storylines will be for Dino Force, when won. Greg mentioned he was the first black person to save the world. Who else has, name at least one person. Is it me or did that sound like a dare? See ya!


	6. ElectricLight Robbery

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: I would have accepted either Arthur Dent or The Doctor/Doctor Who for the quiz, and if anybody had guessed (correctly) they would have won, not a Neo storyline, but a Dino Force storyline, as Neo is/will be full. From now on, all winners will get a Dino Force storyline.

Chapter 6; Electric-Light Robbery

Giovanni was trying to take down portraits of an ugly man in a wedding dress, and some kind of black, furry mutant in the throne room, when the trio approached him, holding a sack with rubber gloves.

"There you are, good, get those ugly pictures down," he ordered.

"Actually, sir, we came to see you because we have a plan," James told him.

"Is it a good one?" Giovanni asked sceptically. The trio nodded, so he told them to get on with it.

"Well, we've finally managed to capture the most powerful pokémon in the world!" Jessie cried, holding open the sack.

"And what would that be?" Giovanni asked. Meowth pulled the sack open, and tipped in some lava. The new mutant used an electric attack, shocking the trio despite the rubber gloves.

"Ho-ho, I think I like this one," Giovanni grinned.

The next day, at Golden Youths…

Greg was practising Super Jail Break 15, with help from Nanene, and Kris, Anna and Kurtis were sat at a nearby table. Anna was the only one who'd seen Rei all day, and she was in bed. The teens assumed she was still there.

Suddenly, Carl's Heracross and Wobbufet burst through the door, carrying a television and DVD player respectively, and Carl burst through a moment later, crying "PANIC!" and carrying the cables to plug them in. The pokémon placed the TV's on the nearest table, which just happened to be the Rangers, and Carl pulled two plugs from their sockets (one of which happened to be for Super Jail Break 15, just as Greg was getting good), and he plugged the TV and DVD player in.

"Donny, you've gotta see this!" he cried. He sounded distraught.

Donny rushed over, and the six teens gathered round the TV to watch. It was a recorded new report.

"Since when did you even know what news meant?" Anna asked Carl.

"I don't, my Mom recorded it, she said we'd be interested. It's terrible!" he cried, and then fell silent to watch.

"At 7am this morning, the New Goldenrod Art Museum's Curator arrived, and opened up as usual, shocked to find that all of the art had been stolen, including the Silver Convention Trophy, belonging to local resident Kris Douglas, who had permitted it's display," the reporter reported, causing gasps from the all seven teens (Carl having forgotten that he'd already seen it).

"How come they hadn't told me about that yet?" Kris asked, but he got no response.

"Um, there was no sign of forced entry, or damage to any of the property, it seems the thief simply unlocked the door, and strolled in. Considering it's an digital lock, it should become perfectly clear how they managed to get through once you've seen the CCTV footage," the Curator said, pushing a button on a TV on a trolley next to him.

The camera changed to show what the reporters could see on screen, showing the perfectly still main exhibition hall. A shadow appeared by the door, and they all gasped again when they heard a voice that the Rangers recognised as Rei's, once she'd morphed, call "Discharger!" They continued to watch in horror as the Yellow Ranger unlocked the building, and took the art outside.

"The police are now on the lookout for the Yellow Poké Ranger, and are hoping to receive comment from the other four Rangers," the reporter said, and the DVD stopped.

"No way! How could she! Come on, Carl, we've gotta hit the 'net!" Donny cried, and the duo, as well as Carl's pokémon rushed to the computers, ignoring Carl's expensive electronics.

"I can't believe a Poké Ranger would do that. I'm gonna see if I can find out any more info, too," Nanene said, and she left the building, just as Rei entered.

"Hey guys, I overslept. I had the worst night's sleep last night," she yawned, slumping down into a chair at the table.

"Could that be because you were out _abusing your power_!" Anna hissed, shocking the Yellow Ranger.

"What! What on Earth are you guys talking about!" she asked.

"We saw you on the news, just now, the Yellow Ranger broke into the Art Museum, and stole all of the art, including my trophy!" Kris whispered, so nobody else would hear.

"You're kidding! Oh, right, so you naturally assume that it was me, your friend, just because we used to not get along, instead of considering that maybe I was framed!" Rei spat.

"How many people would be able to replicate your morpher, or your weapon?" Greg asked.

"Oh gee, I dunno, maybe Team Rocket and the vat of magic lava!" she cried quietly, just as she received a call from the Sanctuary.

"Rei, could you please come down to the Sanctuary?" Whitney's voice asked, indifferently. Rei looked at the other Rangers, one by one. Kris showed anger, but uncertainty. Greg appeared confused, and annoyed. Anna was downright furious. Kurtis' face bore a cold indifference, and also – was that sadness?

"Tell you what, will give you 24 hours to return the stolen art to the museum. I'm not saying you did it here," Anna told her, although her voice was extremely accusatory, "But that should give you plenty of time to catch Team Rocket, and get the art off them, if it was them," she finished. Rei left the building and headed off towards the forest.

"It's working. They all suspect the Yellow Ranger," Jimmy said quietly into his cell phone.

When Rei arrived, she, Whitney, and Miborg all fell silent for a moment, although Miborg was clearly dieing to say "Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!"

"Did you steal the art?" Whitney asked shortly.

"No, why would I, I know that I'd never get away with it, and I'd definitely never do that to my friend!" she cried, referring to Kris. Whitney ignored everything she'd said, apart from the first word.

"Ok. I believe you. But I don't think it'll be as easy to convince the others," she said.

"I know, I've just been trying," Rei said.

"Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg cried finally, "Oh dear! How can we convince everyone, and get the art back!"

"Well, if it was Team Rocket, then something tells me it wasn't just to add to their private collection," Whitney deduced, "So I'm guessing they were planning on selling it on somehow. Which brings us to the conclusion that they're after money, for whatever, which means that they'll probably want more. So if you go wait at a bank or something, then this copy-cat is bound to turn up sooner or later," she concluded.

"How do you do that?" Rei asked in amazement.

"It's a gift," she answered, shrugging, as Rei teleported out.

Meanwhile, at Neo Team Rocket HQ…

"There," Giovanni said happily, hanging a portrait over the last visible ugly picture.

"Anything left?" he asked the mutant stood nearby, who was holding up a sack. It was a Pikachu with a human woman's figure – or at least, the same sort of figure Jessie had once had. It's ears were folded back into a hairstyle similar to her old one, and its tail was longer and straighter, but still a very recognisable thunder bolt shape.

"Nothing except this," she said, holding up Kris' trophy.

"Oh good, something for me to drink from," Giovanni said, laughing. Excellent. Next I want you to make a withdrawal from the bank, since a certain three Team Rocket members spend all of my money on pathetic robots!" Giovanni hissed, and the trio backed away from him nervously.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"MORE PANIC!" Carl cried out, making everyone else in the building leap out of their skins. The Rangers gathered round the computer, where the duo was watching the news.

"This just in, the Yellow Ranger has struck again, this time clearing the Goldenrod City Bank of millions of dollars. We have CCTV footage from the scene," the broadcaster announced. The teens gasped as the camera shifted to show Rei trying to hold the impostor off, but she wasn't strong enough, and the fake Ranger escaped with the money.

"The girl identified the three "monsters" that helped the Ranger escape as being mutants from Neo Team Rocket. She also stated that the Yellow Ranger was an impostor, causing much-" the reporter continued, but the Rangers didn't hear a word after that, as they'd left the building, walking at a very fast pace.

"I can't believe how horrible I was to her, just to find out she's innocent!" Anna cried, shaking her head.

"We can apologise to her when we find her, but we've gotta move, something tells me that they're not going to stop here," Kris said darkly.

They arrived at the bank to find that it had been taped off, with several people talking to police. There was no sign of Rei or Team Rocket.

The Rangers shortly found what they saw as a major clue to their location, however: an explosion just north of the city. The Rangers headed out, and soon found Rei on the ground, the trio, and the fake Yellow Ranger in a quarry on the other side of the National Park.

"Rei!" Anna called, as she and the others ran forward.

"We're SO sorry!" Anna cried.

"I knew it all along!" Kurtis said, beaming at her.

"You did not!" Rei argued jokingly.

"Did too!"

"Hey, twerps, I hate to break up this charming scene, but we've got some unfinished business!" James yelled.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Laser Blades!" the Rangers called, and their weapons materialised in their hands, in blaster mode.

"Fire!" Rei yelled, and they hit the fake Yellow Ranger, revealing her true, Pikachu-like form.

"Call me Copy-Rat! Volt Tackle!" she called, slamming into the Rangers before they could fight back.

"Donphan's Tusks!"

"Super Striker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Octo-Cannon!"

"Legend Staff!"

"Bone Club!" Rei called, and her weapons transformed into bones, which she threw at Copy-Rat. Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped forward to fight the other Rangers (Anna against Jessie, Greg versus Meowth, and Kris and Kurtis fighting James).

"Thunder Fang!" Rei cried, digging the tusks into the mutant.

As Kris and Kurtis struck James down, a vile of lava fell from his pocket, and spilled over the ground, forming a hole.

"Maybe this leads to the stolen stuff, come on!" Kris said, leaping in, and Kurtis followed. They couldn't tell when, but at some point they stopped falling, and were thrust upwards, until they were thrown out into the throne room of Team Rocket's HQ.

"Hey, this is Nyura's palace. That's weird," Kris said, but Kurtis had already begun collecting the art from the walls.

"Hey, my trophy!" Kris cried, running forward, to pick his cup up, "Why is there coffee inside this!"

"Who cares, just grab the sacks of money and let's go!" Kurtis said. Kris did as instructed, and they jumped back into the hole, just as it closed, having the strange sensation of falling upwards again.

"Guys, we've got the art and the money!" Kurtis called, and he and Kris ran over to the others.

"Great! Then it's Neo Blaster time!" Greg said.

"Discharger!" Rei called.

"Neo Blaster! Ready, Aim, Fire!" they yelled, and the mutant was blown up.

"Take this!" Jessie yelled, throwing a vile of lava onto the remains of the mutant, and they reformed into the mutant, twenty times bigger.

The Rangers summoned their Neo Zords, and formed the Neo Megazord.

"Try this on for size! Thunderbolt!" Copy-Rat cried, shooting electricity into the Octillery arm.

"Neo Sabre!" Kris yelled. The blade slashed at the mutant, slicing it in half.

A lone lightning bolt hit the ground, leaving a confused Pikachu in its wake. Behind it, Team Rocket had opened up another lava-hole, and were heaving sacks with them back to base.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"The headlines again. The Poké Rangers have tracked down the stolen art, and money, and returned it to where it belongs, and the Yellow Ranger has been dropped of all charges. However, Team Rocket successfully managed to steal several tons of steel from the mine on the edge of Ecruteak City. In Sport," the newsreader on Carl's TV said, but they turned it off at that point so Greg could play Super Jail Break 15.

"I just hope that in future you guys will trust me a little more," Rei said, and the Rangers all muttered about it.

"I wonder why Team Rocket would want all that steel though," Kris said.

"To build their robots with?" Anna suggested, shrugging.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Great, now we've got those hideous things looking out at us again!" Giovanni cried, punching one, but all he did was hurt his hand.

"Well. At least you three did something right. This steel is step one in my plan," he continued mysteriously.

A/N: I haven't got another quiz right now, but I just wanted to clarify that from now on winners will be submitting Dino Force storylines. That means that those of you who've submitted a Ranger could submit storylines for those Rangers. Rei will be replying again today. See ya!


	7. An EXplosive Situation

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Is it me or is the average number of reviews going down…

Chapter 7; An EX-Plosive Situation

The Rangers, Nanene, and even Donny and Carl were watching the screen for Super Jail Break 15, as Greg neared enough points to get the first place spot.

"Come on! Just a few more hundred thousand points!" Greg cried anxiously, twiddling his thumbs, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

"You've really improved since you first played this game, you know Greg," Nanene told him, and he twitched.

"Don't jinks it!" Greg cried, as an unfamiliar girl walked through the doors. She had long, flowing blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She was also wearing a white tank top, and a pair of red shorts, with an X on. Without even looking around, she approached the counter.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Kris Douglas," she told Jimmy.

"A specific one, or will any Kris Douglas do?" Jimmy asked, chuckling, but he immediately stopped when she pulled her sunglasses down, and gave him a piercing look.

"Eh… He's over there, by the arcade game," he said awkwardly, pointing. She turned to look at him, taking off her shades, and a huge smile filled her face.

"KRISSY-POO!" she cried, rushing forward, and he barely had time to turn around before she leapt on him with a hug.

"NO! You made me jump! Now I've lost my record! Just another number two!" Greg cried, banging against the console in frustration. Nanene, Rei, and Kurtis tried to comfort him. Anna was staring at the strange new girl in shock, whilst Donny and Carl decided to enter their own names in Greg's place to the No. 2 spot.

"I've been looking all over for you, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find you, so, did you miss me, but of course you did, I missed you too!" she cried in one breath.

"Uh – Clarissa! Is that you!" Kris asked.

"But of course it's me, silly, who'd you think it was?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Who's this, Kris?" Anna asked, her look of astonishment still plastered on her face.

"Oh, right, Anna, this is Clarissa Lesley, she used to travel around with me on my journey. Clarissa, this is Anna Danime, she's a friend of mine," Kris said in introduction.

"You left out girlfriend!" Clarissa said, waggling a finger, and finally relinquishing Kris.

"What! Oh no, we're not dating, we're just-!" Anna cried, but Clarissa turned to her with a blank face.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said coldly, then continued in a warm voice, turning to look at Kris, "I was talking about ME!" she cried, leaping on him again, and tackling him to the floor. Both Kris and Anna's faces turned to a look of fury.

"WHAT! You cheated on me! Why would I still want to go out with you?" Kris cried angrily, pushing Clarissa off him, whose eyes began to water, as she looked up at Kris.

"Oh brother, give us a break," Greg said. All of the teens had taken an instant dislike to her.

Kris instantly began to feel guilty, and helped her up.

"I'm sorry. It's just; you were seeing another guy behind my back. I dumped you. What could possibly make you think that I'd still want to go out with you?" he asked.

"You said you wuvved me, and you would wuv me forever and ever, no matter what. And I missed you. I saw you on TV in the Silver Confewence and it reminded me of all the fun we had together," Clarissa said in a baby voice. Behind her, all of the teens were making gagging motions, bar Anna.

"Oh yeah, you saw him on TV and thought, hey, he's all famous and popular now, I want him back!" she spat.

"No! I'm not so superficial! And anyway, Kris was always the greatest, and I always had feelings for him, see!" she said, holding out her hand. She was wearing a bracelet made of plain old beads.

"Hey, that's the bracelet I made for you," Kris said, looking hard at it.

"Uh-huh, I held onto it after you left for something to remember you by. Please, Kris, I made a mistake, give me another chance," Clarissa said, her lower lip quivering. Kris looked away.

"Kris, don't fall for it again, she'll just do the same thing again!" Anna said, placing her hand on Kris' arm.

"I – I've gotta go!" he cried, leaving the building. Clarissa smirked at the Rangers, and put her shades back on.

"Dorks. Kris'll be mine again," she said, walking out.

"What does she want with him?" Anna asked.

"Uh, maybe the fame and fortune of the reigning Silver Conference champ'?" Kurtis suggested.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Oh, how sweet, that little girlie's got a crush on the Red Ranger," Jessie said in falsely sweet voice, gagging at what she, James, Meowth and Giovanni were watching.

"Hmm. Her obsession could be our ticket to destroying the Rangers," Giovanni said, with a grin. He stood up, and approached a dresser, and took out a pokémon.

"Take this to Dr. Nanba for mutation. Then bring it back up to me. Prepare yourselves for battle.

Shortly, in Goldenrod…

"Pssst, Girlie, over here!" someone called out to Clarissa from an alley, she looked over, and eventually walked up to him with a look of disgust on her face, which intensified when she saw the mutant that had called her. It looked like an Exeggutor, with only one face, and arms, wearing the traditional Grim Reaper attire.

"What in the world!" she cried, although she became mainly muffled as he placed his hand over her mouth, and pulled her further into the alley.

"The name's Eggsecuter. I've got a little proposition for you," he said.

"Well you're going to need a LOT of money…"

"What! No! Do you wanna get rid of your little boyfriend's friends, so they wont stop you from keeping him?" he said.

"Keep talking," she said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"All you've gotta do is distract him for a bit, and let me do the rest," he told her.

"But what's in it for you?" she asked.

"Entertainment," he told her, laughing manically, as he swung his scythe at a Ledyba on the ground. Clarissa flinched at what she saw.

Later that night, in the National Park…

Clarissa was sat alone on a bench, but leapt up when she saw Kris approaching.

"Thanks for coming, Kris," she said, giving him another bear hug.

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, sitting down. She did likewise.

"I just wanted to catch up with how you've been doing. And I though you might be interested to know how I'm doing…" she said slowly.

"Ok. Uh – I'll go first then, shall I? Well, I'm doing great. After we split, I carried on with my journey, nothing too eventful happening, nothing you wouldn't expect. Then I got back home, monster attacks every other day. I made friends with the guys back there. They're awesome," he said, a smile on his lips now.

"You really like them, don't you?" Clarissa asked slowly, and Kris nodded, making Clarissa feel guilty.

"So how about you?" Kris asked, snapping Clarissa from her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing excellent! After you left, I just went back home to Olivine, until I saw you in the Silver Conference. Then, just by coincidence, my Mom found that bracelet. So I spent all those weeks tracking you down," she told him, smiling, and Kris soon started smiling too.

Meanwhile, in Kurtis' house…

Greg was staying round for the night, and they were on the phone to Anna, Rei, and Nanene, who was temporarily staying with them until she found somewhere else to stay. They hadn't completed their conversation in Golden Youths.

"…I just hope he doesn't buy her apology. She's clearly a nasty piece of work," Nanene said.

"I hear that. What does she have that any of us don't? Nothing. We've just got integrity and honesty," Anna said bitterly.

"Why Anna, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," Greg said, smirking.

"And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a highly intelligent and sophisticated young adult who doesn't waste all of his time on video games," she said back.

"Come off it, we've seen you two looking at each other, it's exactly the same as Eddie and Sabrina did," Kurtis said.

"Who-?" Nanene began.

"They're some old friends of ours, but they left a while ago for their pokémon journeys," Rei told her.

Great. Excuse me a moment," Greg said, going off camera to answer his Neo Phone. He beckoned Kurtis over, and they came back on screen a moment later to tell the girls the problem.

"Hey, Anna, Rei, that was – Whitney. She needs us at – the youth club, ASAP. Can you meet us over here?" Kurtis asked.

"Sure thing, we'll be there in a sec'. We wont be long, Nanene," Anna said, as they cut the line.

"So what's the problem?" Rei asked once she and Anna were at Greg's house, he having answered the door.

"Um, maybe _them_!" he cried, pointing behind them, where the trio, Eggsecuter, and a handful of Neo Grunts.

"Ready?" Greg asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Donphan's tusks!"

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Octo-Cannon!"

"Egg Bomb!" the mutant called, throwing explosive eggs at the Rangers, who all blocked them with their weapons, throwing them into Grunts. Greg managed to catch three in the barrel of the Octo-Cannon, and he blasted them back at Eggsecuter, who used Confusion to throw them back at the Rangers.

"Double Team!" he called, and once the Rangers were completely surrounded, they all called out "Explosion!" and promptly blew up.

The massive Explosion could be seen for miles around, and easily seen from the bench that Kris and Clarissa were sitting on.

"What was that?" Clarissa asked, although she had a bad feeling she knew.

"I'd better check it out, you wait here," Kris told her, running off.

"Neo Access!" he called, running into the city, taking out his Neo Phone. He soon arrived at the scene of battle, and saw the Rangers getting demolished by the mutants.

"Don't worry guys, help has arrived! Legend Staff! Legend Armour, power up!" he called, and he slashed his staff across the battlefield, striking down all the Grunts with powerful energy.

"Red Ranger! You're supposed to be busy! Psychic!" Eggsecuter yelled, blasting Kris back, and even his Legend Armour didn't help him against that.

"Sludge Bomb!" James called, blasting down Kurtis.

"Poison Tail!" Jessie cried, striking the girls.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth hissed, slashing at Greg.

"What do we do, Kris?" Anna asked desperately. Clarissa had returned to the city, and heard what she said.

"Kris?" she whispered. With a jolt she realised who the other Rangers were.

"Hey, it's the girlfriend! You're just in time to see me finish them off!" Eggsecuter chuckled.

"What the – you – you planned this, miss?" Kris asked, trying to hide the fact that he knew her. Clarissa could tell a look of fury was on his face, making her feel that much worse.

"Actually, he said he was going to get rid of your friends, Kris," she said, and he gasped at the fact that she knew him, "And I didn't know that you were Rangers, and I didn't know that he was going to try and destroy them, he just said he'd get rid of them, and I definitely didn't want him to attack you!" she cried, pointing a finger at the mutant, as if that would intimidate him.

"Oh boo-hoo! Anyway, that was self-defence," Eggsecuter told her, chuckling again. He didn't realise that the other Rangers had taken the trio to the ground, or that Kris had tossed them his Legend Staff, and they had formed the Neo Blaster.

"Fire!" Greg called, but Eggsecuter Teleported out of the way, causing the blast to be heading straight for Clarissa, but Kris intercepted the attack.

"Ow," he gasped.

"Now then," Eggsecuter said, as he appeared behind Clarissa, and he grabbed hold of her by the throat.

"Hand over the weapon or the girl chokes! Literally!" he called. The Rangers were hesitant at first, but gave him the Blaster when he tightened his grip.

"This is it! The end of the Poké Rangers!" James said, a mad grin on his face.

"Bu-bye, twoips!" Meowth called, waving and laughing.

Clarissa reacted in a split second; as Eggsecuter pulled the trigger, she bit his hand, causing him to leap up, and the blast completely missed the Rangers. Eggsecuter dropped Clarissa and the Neo Blaster.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" she said, spitting.

"Clarissa, get out of they way! Legend Armour blast!" Kris called, hitting the mutant dead on, but not destroying it.

"Get the Neo Blaster!" Greg yelled. Clarissa did as she was told, and ran over to the Rangers.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" the Rangers called, demolishing the weakened mutant.

"Not again!" Jessie hissed.

"Grow, mutant, grow!" James yelled, tossing a vile of lava onto Eggsectuer's remains, and he reformed and grew.

"That's not all!" Jessie yelled.

"We have a robot, too!" James cried, pushing a button on a remote. One of the buildings nearby sprouted arms, and rose from its foundations.

"Oh, I'd been wondering how that suddenly appeared the other night," Greg said, raising his hand to his chin in thought.

"Neo Zords!" Kris called, and all the Rangers typed in the numbers on their Neo Phones. Rei summoned both the Donphan and Manectric Zords, to help with the robot.

"Neo Megazord, Donphan mode!" Kris cried. The Rangers jumped onto the Togetic Zord to enter, and Togetic completed the formation.

"Fire Blast! Kris called, but Eggsecuter blocked it with his scythe.

"Mega Punch!" Anna tried, but again Eggsecuter's scythe blocked the attack. Eggsecuter then attacked back with Slash, followed by Solar Beam.

"Fine! Let's try the Neo Megazord Sabre!" Kris yelled. As the weapon appeared in the Megazord's hand, it also appeared in Kris'.

After a few minutes of slashing back and forth, Greg fired a Hydro Cannon from the right arm, blasting them into the sky, and Kris managed to strike Eggsecuter, and blow him up when they fell.

Meanwhile, the Manectric Zord had tried attacking with all of the electric attacks it knew, until it realised that they weren't going to work. Team Rocket shot a net out at it, pinning it down to the ground, until the Megazord slashed it up. The Manectric Zord then used its Crunch attack, tearing the robot clean in two.

"It's just as well they blew up the robot too, we're out of lava and the balloon is back at the castle!" James said brightly, and Jessie and Meowth sighed.

"We're blasting off again!"

The next day, outside Golden youths…

"I'm so sorry! Really, I am! For everything," Clarissa told the Rangers, "Can you guys ever forgive me?"

The Rangers looked from one to another for a moment before deciding.

"Yeah, we forgive you. Just don't do it again," Kris said, smiling.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you might still wanna go out with me?" Clarissa asked Kris.

"Well, I'm flattered, but-" he said, putting his arm round Anna's shoulders, "Spoken for."

"What!" Anna gasped, looking at Kris, who beamed back at her. Slowly, she smiled too.

"Oh well, worth a shot. You be good to him, Anna. Don't make the same mistake I did," Clarissa said.

"Just for accuracy, mistakes," Greg said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head off home, and start again. Silver Conference, here I come!" Clarissa said, turning around, and heading north.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Adios!"

"Bonjour!" Kurtis said, waving. The others looked at him, in mental pain.

Kris kissed Anna on the cheek, causing her to blush, as they waved Clarissa goodbye.

A/N: Ah, how sweet. Anna is replying today, and I have another quiz, which, after some re-shuffling and episode cuts, is for a Neo storyline. In which episode of pokémon did the Mecha-Building appear? See ya!


	8. Age Destroys Beauty

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: In case you didn't already know from the episode list in the forum, this chapter was only put into the season about ten minutes ago, and I've already written half of the chapter that now takes place after this. The answer to the quiz is Johto Photo Finish, towards the end of season 5, Master Quest. Starfighter364 won, and submitted this chapter.

In future, I may start using Pokémon who's English names haven't been revealed yet (like Dorapion last season), so when I do I'll put a after its name. If you don't know anything about these pokémon I suggest you find a good Internet source. I'd name one but the site wont let you see it if I do.

Chapter 8; Age Destroys Beauty

Greg, Kurtis, Rei and Nanene were hanging out, for a change, at the small beach on the western edge of Goldenrod. Greg's face was pale with sun cream, and he had a blue pair of swimming shorts, and a blue t-shirt with a white rim on, and a pair of sandals. Rei was wearing an old pair of yellow three-quarter lengths with a bubble design, and a white bikini top. Kurtis was wearing a pair of green, faded trousers, and Nanene was wearing a navy blue swimsuit with a Blastoise on. They were building a large sand castle, and hadn't seen Kris or Anna all day.

"You did tell them where to meet us, right? I mean they couldn't have gone to the youth centre expecting to find us?" Kurtis asked Rei and Nanene, who'd been the last to see the couple, and they nodded.

"Oh dear. This is a problem. I cannot imagine why Kris and Anna would rather spend time alone instead of with all of us here," Greg said in a mechanical voice, and the girls giggled.

"Those two are really starting to get on my nerves. They never have time for us guys any more, they're always alone!" Kurtis said, with a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Jealous," Rei said, sipping a carton of juice.

"What, of Kris! I am NOT interested in Anna in that way!" Kurtis argued.

"She didn't mean it like that, she meant, you know, jealous of them both," Nanene told him and he reacted like lightning.

"Listen, I am not interested in Anna, and I certainly am not in Kris!" he cried, and the others gave up.

"I'm gonna let my pokémon go for a swim," Nanene said, getting up.

"Right behind you!" Greg said.

Greg sent out all of his pokémon, bar Delibird, and told Croconaw, Psyduck and Chincou to keep an eye on Feebas and his Shiny Magikarp, and Nanene let out her Lapras and Buizeru. Rei just stood watching so she could get away from Kurtis' stupidity.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Something is wrong. I sense a disturbance in the force!" James said suddenly, sitting bolt upright. The shock made a card tower Giovanni was building fall down

"More like farce, go take an aspirin or something," Giovanni told him angrily, gathering his cards.

"No, sir, I'm telling you, it's my Psychic Chimeco powered brain, there's something powerful at the top of Mt. Pyre in Hoenn!" he said.

"If you've got Psychic powers, why don't you tell us how we can beat the Poké Rangers?" Jessie asked.

"Well maybe dis powerful tingy will be able to help us do just dat! Meowth said, sitting up.

"Fine follow this hunch of yours if it'll get you out of the castle for a few hours," Giovanni said hopefully, and the trio jumped into a lava hole, much to Jessie's dismay.

"Well, can you see what it might be?" James called over to the others. They weren't standing particularly far from him, but it was extremely windy.

"Well, it's not dat green tunder cloud dat has lightning comin' of it in spirals. An' it can't be dat disco-dancing Registeel with de Afro. Ooh, maybe it's dat shiny rock!" Meowth said, running forward excitedly.

"Hey yeah, guys, look, I found somethin'! Or someone!" Meowth yelled at them. The two ex-humans rushed forward to see what appeared to be a mutant sleeping, behind the shiny rock.

It didn't have a torso, instead the arms and legs sprouted from its large head, which had a clockwise spiral on it, under a creepy smile. It had large horns protruding from the top of its head, which bore its closed eyes, which all of a sudden weren't closed anymore.

"Well that was a nice century long nap. What's been happening whilst I've been away?" he asked, blinking so his eyes would snap back into focus, and he soon realised that he didn't know where he was or whom he was facing.

"What the – Ok, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're Jessie, James and Meowth of Neo Team Rocket, and we-" Jessie began, but stopped when the mutant burst out laughing.

"Team Rocket! You guys are still around! Oh let me guess, Lord Dawson uses you guys as, oh I don't know, her messages?" he asked.

"No, we've never heard of this Dawson. But we're Neo Team Rocket, and as you can see, we're mutants. Using our magical lava, we intend to mutate the world, so our Boss can rule it. And our Boss is interested in hiring you to help us, due to your extremely high power levels," James told him.

"No way, I would never stoop so low as to work for _Team Rocket_!" he said.

"Well, we're Neo Team Rocket. Our power is so great that we managed to wipe out the power of the four Poké Rangers who had been defending the planet, until they gained new powers and a new Ranger. Now we want you to help us destroy them once and for all, and rule the world beneath our Boss. And the retirement plan is pretty nice too," Jessie told him.

"Well, ok, I'll do it. But I don't know about retiring, I've just had a 100 year nap and now I'm in my prime!" he laughed.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Sirpe," he said.

"Well, Sirpe, our first target is Goldenrod City, home to the Neo Poké Rangers! Let's go!" Meowth said, and they opened up a lava hole.

"Natural born monsters first," James said, and Sirpe jumped in, closely followed by the trio.

Meanwhile, at the beach…

"Magikarp, Feebas, Super Splash!" Greg called. He and the girls had started up a water fight, soon joined by Kurtis. The only thing that happened as a result of the attacks was that the two, gilled pokémon began drowning.

"Typical. The one thing you two can do, AND YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Greg yelled angrily, lifting them up, and he tried to calm them down when they started crying, only to sigh when they began drowning on their own tears.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Rei tackled Greg and forced him under the water, holding him down.

"What the – Rei, get off of him!" Nanene cried in shock. Rei didn't relent until Greg's Psyduck used Confusion to lift her off, then blasting her in the face with a Water Gun.

"Let me go, you stupid duck!" Rei cried angrily.

"What on Earth's got into you?" Nanene asked, as Greg took deep breaths in.

"Forget it, I'm out of here," Rei hissed, stomping up the beach, and kicking the sand castle in Kurtis' face.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Kurt is cried, as Greg and Nanene joined him, having recalled their pokémon.

"What is up with her?" Greg asked.

"I'll go after her and see if I can find anything out," Nanene told them, running after Rei.

"I'll go down to the Sanctuary to see if Miborg and Whitney can tell us anything. You should try and find Kris and Anna," Greg said, and they split up.

At Kris' house, Kurtis was about to knock, when he paused and heard pots and pans flying around and banging inside. Anna burst out, shoved past Kurtis, and ran off. Kris appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Oh, dude, you smudged your lipstick," Kurtis told his friend, rubbing near his own lip.

"Now is not the time! What's wrong with Anna? We were just making – uh – cookies – yeah – when suddenly she just threw a tantrum saying that I'd abducted her, and she threw all of the pots and pans at me, before she left," Kris said.

"It's the same with Rei, she just stormed off the beach after trying to drown Greg and ruining my sand castle. Greg's gone to the Sanctuary to see if he can find anything out.

"Well I smell Team Rocket. We'd better be ready to morph, just in case," Kris said, and they left to try ad find the girls.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

Giovanni had temporarily deserted his card tower, which was now complete but for the last two cards, 49 stories high, because the TV had switched itself on, showing Anna and Rei storming round Goldenrod, leaving minor devastation in their wake, and they weren't even morphed.

"What did they find…?" Giovanni said to himself.

"SIR!" Jessie yelled from behind him, causing him to leap and knock his card tower down.

"What?" Giovanni snapped, gathering his cards again.

"At the mountain, we found an extremely powerful, century year old monster! Presenting Sirpe!" James said, waving his arms in front of him, as did Meowth and Jessie, and Sirpe stepped forward.

"Well, do you like my work?" Sirpe asked, nodding at the TV.

"That was you?" Giovanni asked, an evil, grin appearing on his face.

"You bet. And look, that's not all I've done," Sirpe said, taking the remote, and he switched the channel so it now showed the Sanctuary.

In the Sanctuary…

When Greg warped through the barrier, it was to find Whitney angrily beating the consoles, assaying "Oh dear! I knew this would happen!" each time, sarcastically.

"What in the world!" Greg cried.

"Oh dear! Greg, help! She's gone crazy!" Miborg cried.

"Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger! Octo-Cannon! Water Gun!" Greg cried, soaking Whitney.

"Get her out of here!" Greg cried, and Miborg used Teleport on her.

"Oh dear! This is going to take a while to clear up," Miborg said sadly.

"So Whitney's been affected too. Rei and Anna have been acting the same way," Greg told the cyborg.

"This must be the work of a mutant! Oh dear, we have to destroy it!" Miborg cried.

"I'll go find the guys, and help them deal with Anna and Rei. Where'd you send Whitney, anyway?" Greg asked.

Meanwhile, in Icefall Cave on Four Island…

"Hello! Can anybody hear me! HELLO! You're going to PAY for this, Miborg!" Whitney yelled, rubbing her arms from the cold.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Giovanni said, then asked "Why just the girls?"

"More often than not, teenage boys are already angry and destructive," Sirpe told him with a smile.

"Well, with that power, combined with your own physical strength, which I expect is high, you would appear to be quite a powerful monster. But let's see if Dr. Nanba can make you stronger…" Giovanni said, leading the monster down a staircase, and the trio followed.

Meanwhile, back in the city…

"Anna!" Kris called.

"Rei!" Kurtis yelled. Both girls spun round when they heard their names.

"Well, look what Meowth dragged in," Anna sneered.

"I don't know what's wrong with you two, but you've gotta snap out of it! Even if we have to use force," Kris said.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Rei told him.

"Ready?" Kris and Anna asked their partners, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ready," Kurtis and Rei replied, doing the same.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Laser Sabre!" they all called, but their weapons didn't come, due to Whitney's destruction.

"Fine! Discharger!" Rei called, summoning her primary weapon.

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Legend Staff!"

Rei immediately sent a continuous bolt of lightning Kurtis' way, which he blocked with his weapon. Anna leapt at Kris, bringing her weapon down on him, and he blocked with his weapon. That was the scene Greg arrived on shortly.

"Hold on guys, I'll help you!" he yelled, blasting the girls with a Hyper Beam.

"Greg, what are you doing?" Kris hissed, although he made it look as if he was thanking him.

"I was helping you, they were trying to attack you!" Greg said.

"That doesn't mean they're not our friends!" Kurtis told him, and then whispered, "Or actually trying to hurt us!" which further confused Greg.

"Ha-ha! Excellent! A feud in the Rangers! They'll soon destroy each other!" Sirpe laughed from nearby, as he materialised.

"Now!" Kris yelled, and he, Kurtis and the girls fired their elemental attacks at him, knocking him down.

"Ok, will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Greg asked.

"We snapped out of it just before we morphed," Rei told him.

"And so we pretended we were still under the spell by attacking them, but not hurting them, so that when the mutant responsible arrived we could blast him together. Only you had to come along and muck everything up!" Kurtis said, lightly punching Greg on the arm.

"Hey! But that mutant looks familiar. Didn't he work for Dawson against the Hoenn Rangers?" Greg asked, turning to look at the mutant.

"I did. But then I went to sleep, and woke up 100 years later, these three found me, and I decided to help out their boss. And now, he has given me something to increase my incredible power 1000 times more!" Sirpe yelled, whipping out a vile of lava, which he drank, and he instantly began to mutate.

His horns grew much larger, and each one sprouted two more eyes. He grew an extra arm on each side, and a tail burst through his skin at the back.

"Just try and stop me now!" he yelled, in a much deeper voice, as it began raining.

"Fine! Thunder!" Rei yelled. Her Discharger shot into the air, a bolt of lightning fell down and blasted the mutant, but he just laughed, despite his weakness.

"Pathetic! Take these! Shadow Ball and Water Pulse!" Sirpe yelled, forming the attacks in his hands, and he struck down Kris and Anna. Kris activated the Legend Armour just in time, but Anna demorphed from the pain.

"Sunny Day!" Kris gasped, and the clouds vanished, and the sun beat down.

"Thanks! Solar Beam!" Kurtis called, and he instantly fired a mega powerful blast of solar energy, which Sirpe ate.

"Nothing like raw energy to make me even more powerful!" he laughed.

"Hyper Beam!" Greg yelled, but the blast just fell through him.

"Part ghost type!" he laughed.

"Donphan's Tusks! Earthquake!" Rei yelled, and a huge hole appeared beneath him, but he just hovered thanks to his levitate ability.

"Now what? Everything we throw at him, he just counters! He's got resistance's to everything, thanks to four types!" Rei cried, and they all looked to Greg to verify.

"No! He should be weak against Flying type moves!" he said excitedly.

"That's my cue," Anna said, typing in "904" on her Neo Phone, and the Togetic Zord shortly flew into view, as the rain returned.

"Go get 'em!" Anna called weakly, and the Togetic Zord swooped in with an Aerial Ace.

"Teleport!" the mutant called, avoiding the attack, appearing behind the Zord.

"Hold on Togetic, we'll help you! Arena Trap!" Rei yelled, calling on the ground type ability. The ground that had been removed by Rei's earlier Earthquake flew up from the chasm, and surrounded the mutant, bringing it back down to the ground.

"No! I can't get out! No! NO!" Sirpe yelled, as the Togetic Zord crashed down on him and destroyed him – this time for good.

Just in case, the Togetic Zord used Hyper Beam on the spot where it had been, in case Team Rocket appeared, intending to restore him.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"Here you go guys, three smoothies and three cola – AH!" Donny cried, as he tripped and spilled the teen's drinks all over himself, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Carl, remind me why I do this?" Donny asked.

"What, work here"

"No, spill the drinks all over myself every day. I can't remember anymore," Donny said.

"Because you trip and cant control it," Carl told him, as though it was more obvious than two plus two (which to them it was).

"WHAT! I've been doing it on purpose for the last three weeks, but I didn't know why!" Donny yelled, causing more laughs round the room.

"So, you two felling ok now then?" Nanene asked.

"Yeah, we're good. We just – didn't get much sleep last night – you snore," Anna said.

"I do not!" Nanene argued, as the Rangers laughed.

"Well, all's well that ends well," Kris said, raising his glass for a toast.

"Yeah. But I can't help feeling that we've forgotten something," Greg said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, back in Icefall cave…

"Hello! Guys! Come on, I'm back to normal now! I'm cold and hungry, and the Golbat keep staring at me!" Whitney cried.

A/N: Needing a Zord to take down a normal sized mutant, that's tough… By the time you're reading this, I'll have already written the next chapter, because I've decided to write the next chapter ahead before posting. But don't worry, I already wrote half of it before I started this chapter, thanks to this only just getting added, so it wont be long until things settle down, and I'll be updating at regular pace, with another chapter already written when you're reading the one that just got posted minutes before. Whitney will reply today. See ya!


	9. Let's Rocket Part 1

"Yes! Now is the time! Today is the day that we activate my greatest plot, ever!" Giovanni cried, laughing manically.

"What about Groudon?" James asked.

"Groudon is like a Weedle compared to this plan!" Giovanni told him, causing the trio to share nervous glances.

"Nanba, take these blueprints and get to work on some lava to upgrade five Grunts," Giovanni told his science officer, and Nanba rushed off.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about today?" Jessie said, saluting her boss.

"Today, four more Neo Zords have revealed themselves, and combined with the Donphan Zord, they shall create the most powerful Megazord to have ever roamed this Earth! The Rocket Megazord!" Giovanni said, laughing in his cool, collected and casual way, and the trio shared excited glances.

"Are you three still here? Get moving, go get the Zord trackers and find those Zords, now! And take these," Giovanni said, holding out a case. The trio didn't open it there, for fear of being yelled at again, and they hurried off.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Megazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Huzzah, my first major storyline of the season (excluding the opener)!

Chapter 9; Let's Rocket – Part 1

Jimmy had organised another pokémon battling tournament for the youths of Goldenrod, with a twist; the first round of battling was to be double battles, and four pairs would make it through to the quarter finals, then the pairs had to face of against each other one on one to make it through to the semis, and then the finals.

Greg and Kurtis were battling against two girls they hadn't met before, their Croconaw and Tropius against the girl's Flareon and Espeon.

"Uh, Tropius, Solar Beam on Flareon!" Kurtis called.

"Croconaw, try a Crunch on Espeon!" Greg yelled.

Croconaw's Crunch hit dead on, so Flareon tried its own Crunch on Croconaw. Tropius then fired the Solar Beam, hitting all three pokémon and knocking out Espeon and Croconaw.

"Oops. Sorry," Kurtis said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Just be more careful next time, ok?" Greg said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Flareon attacked Croconaw just as Tropius was attacking Flareon!" Kurtis yelled.

"Just finish them before they finish you!" Greg cried, and Kurtis turned back to battle and saw that Flareon was getting ready for a Fire Spin.

"Tropius, duck down and use Earthquake!" he called, and Flareon fainted.

"Hey, what happened out there guys, why were you fighting?" Kris asked, when the Greg and Kurtis met up with the other Rangers and Nanene.

"Because somebody didn't explain to him that this is tag-team battling, not a fatal four-way!" Greg said angrily.

"Ah, just ignore her, he's just annoyed because I won the match for us. Good luck out there, guys," Kurtis said to Kris and Anna – they were up next.

"Next up we have Kris Douglas – reigning Silver Conference Champ'! And Anna Danime, against Donny McDonald – who was supposed to be commentating! And Carl Carlson! Begin!" Jimmy called on his megaphone.

"Go, Wobbufet!" both boys cried, releasing identical pokémon.

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" Kris yelled.

"Wartortle, Hydro Cannon on Wobbufet!" Anna called.

"Uh-oh! Which one was it! Uh – Mirror Coat?" Donny called hopefully, and to his relief his pokémon diverted the attack, but to Carl's dismay, it was headed for his pokémon.

"Wobbufet, Mirror Coat!" Carl called frantically. They repeated this process for a minute or so, until the power of the attack had grown immensely.

"Wobbufet, turn slightly and Mirror Coat!" Donny called, and the blast headed straight for Typhlosion, with such speed, Typhlosion barely managed to see it, let alone avoid it, and he fainted.

"Down in one hit!" Kris said in awe.

"Well it was a super charged Hydro Cannon, the most powerful known water attack, against a fire type!" Anna commented.

"Good luck," Kris said.

"Alright, we did it, Donny!" Carl called.

"Yup. You know what's next!" Donny said.

"Destiny Bond!" they both called. Their Wobbufet started glowing, ready to faint or die trying.

"Perfect," Anna said sarcastically.

On the sidelines, the four teens were watching in awe, when Kurtis' Neo Phone rang.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Well first we want to congratulate you on an incredible match out there, we're watching you guys on TV," Whitney said.

"Thank you, please tell Greg it was not my fault his Croconaw fainted," Kurtis said, and he put the phone to Greg's ear for a moment, and took it back when Greg scowled.

"So what else?" Kurtis asked.

"We've got three more Neo Zords and we-" Miborg began.

"Three!" Kurtis cried in shock.

"Yes, three, but Team Rocket have split up and are going after them. Don't bother getting Kris and Anna; let them finish their battle," Miborg told him.

"Right. Come on, guys, we've gotta go. Don't worry, Nanene, we'll be back in time for the second round," Kurtis said.

"Well at the rate this match is going that'll probably end up being next week," Nanene chuckled.

"So what's the story?" Rei asked, once they'd left the stand.

"Three new Neo Zords, we've gotta split up," Kurtis told him.

"Cool! Maybe one of them will be for me," Greg said.

"Not before I get it!" Kurtis said, and they began squabbling.

"Guys!" Rei said.

"Right, sorry. Ready?"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

They summoned their Neo Cycles, and sped off to Shoal Cave (Rei), Victory Road (Kurtis) and Lavender Town (Greg), Rei crossing the ocean on her high-speed bike.

Kurtis arrived at his location first.

"Neo Zord! Neo Zord! I wonder what it is exactly that I'm looking for anyway?" Kurtis wondered aloud.

"Poison Sting!" he heard Jessie call from behind him, and he summoned his Sun Shield just in time to block it.

"Jessie. Thought I'd find one of you losers here," Kurtis said.

"You must be kidding if you think I'd let you get this Neo Zord! Why don't you just go home and save yourself a beating?" she asked.

"Because you're the one who's going to get one, not me," Kurtis said.

"Poison Sting!" Jessie yelled again, spitting needles at him.

"Bullet Seed!" Kurtis yelled, and his shield forced against the needles.

Meanwhile, Greg was approaching the Pokémon tower apprehensively.

"Come on now Greg, you've beaten your fear of ghosts. What's the problem now, ok, on three. One. Two. Three!" he cried, rushing forwards, then back again once he was in the doorway.

"I know how you feel," he heard a James say, and he spun round.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I know how you feel. This place always gives me the creeps. And it's been here for who knows how long, it cant be safe. Not to mention the ghosts," James said, sadly. Greg was seeing a completely different side to the stupid, pathetic villain he was used too.

"Wait a second. If you're out here…and you're the only one to get the Zord…then nobody's in there getting it now…" Greg said slowly. After a minute or so of staring at each other with blank faces, they both rushed in and got stuck in the doorway, until it collapsed on top of them. Suddenly, they heard a ringing bell from beneath them, and they both relaxed, until a Chimeco Zord burst through the rubble of the tower.

"Chime! Chime!"

"Ah! A Chimeco Zord!" James cried, with absolute love in his eyes. Again, this was a side of the mutant, or any other mutant that he hadn't seen before.

"I know what to do!" James said, sounding like he meant business. He cleared his voice, and gave the same cry as a Chimeco, long and ringing, and they both vanished.

"Uh-oh," Greg said, lifting a large piece of concrete of himself.

Back on Victory Road, Jessie and Kurtis' were still fighting strong, neither side giving up. They stopped however, as James and the Chimeco Zord materialised in the cave.

"Eep," Kurtis squeaked.

"You did it!" Jessie cried in awe.

"Of course, now let's get the Arbok Zord and leave already!" James yelled.

"Rei? Greg? Which one of you lost the Zord?" Kurtis asked into his Neo Phone, his eyes wide.

"Guilty," Greg replied.

"Well get over here, now, I need help!" Kurtis hissed. He then dialled Kris' number.

Back at the battle…

Carl's Wobbufet had now been knocked out, but Wartortle was extremely tired, barely able to stand, whilst Donny's Wobbufet still had quite a bit of energy left. Wobbufet slowly approached Wartortle, tapped it on the head lightly, and Wartortle fainted.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Wobbufet wins! The winners are Donny McDonald, Carl Carlson, and their Wobbufet!" the announcer called, but Anna and Kris had already left, to answer Kris' call.

"What's up Kurtis? Where are you?" Kris asked.

"We're in Victory Road, long story, but we need you two here _now_!" Kurtis cried.

"On our way! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

They arrived at Victory Road in minutes, and the sight of the Chimeco Zord battling the Octillery and Sunflora Zords caused them great confusion.

"What in the world is going on?" Kris asked.

"And how did you get your Zords in here?" Anna asked.

"No time to explain, go after Jessie, she's through that tunnel, you've gotta stop her before-" Greg said, but he paused as an Arbok Zord burst through the cave wall, with Jessie on its back.

"-Before this happens!" Kurtis cried, punching the cave wall behind him.

"Go, Arbok Zord, Acid!" Jessie called, and the Zord did as asked, coating Octillery and Sunflora in acid.

"Teleport, Chimeco Zord!" James called ecstatically, and they vanished.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe we lost two of the Neo Zords to Team Rocket!" Greg yelled angrily.

"Hey, wait a second, where's Rei?" Anna asked. Kurtis and Greg glanced at each other, before sprinting to the exit.

Meanwhile, Rei had just arrived at Shoal Cave, and wasn't too pleased to find Meowth atop the Glalie Zord.

"No! I can't be too late!" she cried, punching her bike in frustration.

"You won't get away with this, Meowth! Manectric Zord, Donphan Zord!" she called, punching in the numbers on her Neo Phone.

"Oh yeah, two against one, that's fair, aint you supposed to be the one of the good guys?" Meowth asked.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I cant play dirty! Rollout and Volt Tackle!" Rei called, and her Zords slammed into the Glalie Zord simultaneously, causing it to fly over the side.

"Don't worry, flea-ball, help is on the way!" Meowth heard his boss call, and with a snicker he came into view atop a fourth new Zord, a Dusclops.

"Yeah! Dat's more like it!" Meowth laughed.

"Don't forget us!" James sang, as they appeared.

"All right! Now we'll see who's double-teaming!" Meowth laughed, and they climbed over the mountain.

"Perfect. They've got four Zords! Nice work guys," Rei muttered to herself.

"We meet again, Yellow Ranger! For the last time!" Giovanni yelled.

"Yeah, it will be the last time, because you wont be able to fight again!" Rei yelled.

"Tough words from a pathetic little girl, who's about to have to go one on five!" Giovanni said.

"Learn to count, fur face, it's two on four!" Rei yelled.

"Is it? Well, we'll just have to fix that then. Donphan Zord! Hear my cry! You work for us now! I can give you much more than the Rangers can! You will be able to roam free, and destroy all you want with your Rollout!" Giovanni called.

"Don't listen to him Donphan! You don't want to be evil!" Rei cried, but Donphan wasn't listening, and had approached Team Rocket's Zords, and Rei began crying beneath her helmet, falling to her knees, as the other Rangers arrived on the Octillery Zord.

"They – They've taken the Donphan Zord, guys!" she cried, and she fell into Kurtis' arms as he tried to comfort her.

"Team Rocket, you will _not_ get away with this!" Kris yelled, pure hatred in his voice.

"We already have! James," Giovanni said.

"Teleport us, Chimeco!" James sang, and the four Rockets, and the five Zords retreated.

"Don't worry, Rei, we'll get them back. All of them," Kurtis said.

Later at the Sanctuary…

"So. Team Rocket now have five Zords. The same as us. Oh dear, I _knew _this would happen!" Miborg concluded sadly, receiving yet another light hit from Whitney. The Rangers were all standing around, demorphed. Rei had stopped crying, although she wasn't saying a word, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had forfeited the tournament, apologising greatly to Nanene, who said she completely understood – not that she did whatsoever.

"But we can get them back, right? I mean, if Team Rocket can take the Donphan Zord, then we can take those five Zords back, right?" Greg asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Team rocket didn't actually just steal the Zord from Rei, they persuaded it, there was nothing she could do. It was the promises Giovanni made. Letting Donphan go wherever it wants with its Rollout, that's something we all know the Donphan Zord wants. And what's more, for them, Donphan would be one of the primary Zords," Whitney said, tapping a few buttons on a console, "in a new Megazord," she finished, as an image came up on the danger orb.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Nanba, do you have the lava ready?" Giovanni asked.

"All five samples, Sir," Dr. Nanba replied, handing his boss five jars of multi-coloured lava.

"Is that for the Zords, Sir? You're not going to mutate the Chimeco Zord, are you!" James asked, terrified of what he though his Boss was going to do.

"No. This is for five Grunts," Giovanni replied mysteriously, as five Neo Grunts marched into the room.

Nanba wired them up to a console, and Giovanni emptied the lava into each one, and the Grunts instantly began to mutate.

The two on the ends of the line changed similarly, first they began shining in the black they were, until spiked pink and yellow armour formed around them. Pink or yellow shoulder pads grew from their shoulders, as did kneepads on their knees, their hands, and their midriff, forming a belt in colour. On the top right (left to somebody looking at them) a small white "R" formed on each of them, with the right leg continuing down the torso into the bottom left (or right) corner. The two inward on them were the same, except their R's were gold, and they had blue or green armour. The middle one's armour was red, and he had a larger torso, bulking out as though he had internal armour there. This part of him was a deeper shade of black, and had a large red "R" dead centre of it.

"Minions! May I present to you, the Rocket Rangers!" Giovanni cried, as the new mutants struck a fighting pose, and grunted.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Rocket Rangers? I don't have a clue where I got the idea for that from! Maybe you can tell me, in the answer to today's quiz. The Neo season is full now, complete with YankeeFan2's storyline, so this will definitely be for Dino Force. Giovanni will reply today. See ya!


	10. Let's Rocket Part 2

"And welcome to day two of the 180th Biannual Goldenrod City Youth's Pokémon Tournament! We're just about to get underway with the battling again, with the first match of the quarterfinals! In the first match we have Kurtis Dragonfly vs. Greg Simpson! But unfortunately they both seem to have disappeared. We're going to leave this open for half an hour and if they're not back then, then they'll be disqualified," Jimmy said through his megaphone. Both of them and the other Rangers had left after receiving a call from Whitney, saying that five mutants were attacking Ecruteak City.

"Well, it looks peaceful enough…" Kurtis said, looking around until the five of them turned a corner. There were fires blazing all around, the buildings were in rubble on that side, whilst leaving the opposite sides in tact, and there was generally a big mess. In the middle of it all were five, completely human shaped mutants, facing away from them, until they heard the Rangers behind them, and they span round.

"What the – what kind of mutants are these!" Kris cried, backing away.

"Hello Rangers! Prepare to meet your doom, at the hands of the Rocket Rangers! Attack!" the Red Rocket Ranger called.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Donphan Zord using Rollout shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: No surprise there, the Rangers were obviously going to meet the Rocket Rangers in this chapter. Since I'm writing a chapter ahead I'm not going to say who won the quiz in the fic, I'll let them know by PM. Last chapters quiz answer was, of course, the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space. YF2 would also like me to add that this Christmas sees the first Poké Rangers Awards, for more info see the Poké Rangers forum.

Chapter 10 (Yay, we're back in double digits!); Let's Rocket – Part 2

The Poké Rangers had no time to respond to this, as they had been knocked to the floor seconds after the Red Rocket called "Attack!" and they slowly got back to their feet, aching all over although they couldn't see that the Rockets had moved.

"That's why Giovanni wanted the Zords! Not to use them as a Megazord, but to power morphers!" Greg said.

"That's not all, we're not just a bunch of kids who've morphed!" Blue said.

"That's right! Dr. Nanba used the power of the Neo Zords to alter some of the lava, to create us from the Grunts! We're the most powerful beings to have ever roamed the planet, and who ever will! You cannot stop us!" Yellow told them.

"Oh yeah! Just watch us!" Kurtis said. Red nodded to Green who stepped forward.

"Weapon 4-0-8! Arbo-Gun!" he cried. A large gun, with an Arbok-like headdress round the end appeared in his hand.

"So he must have the Arbok Zord," Anna commented.

"4-0-3! Sun Shield!" Kurtis called.

The Green Rocket Ranger barraged Kurtis with Poison Sting, with such force it dented his primarily defensive weapon.

"Rei, I could use a little ground-type help!" Kurtis called.

"Right! 4-0-6! Donphan's Tusks!" Rei called, typing the number into her Neo Phone, but nothing happened.

"Looking for these? Earthquake!" the Yellow Rocket Ranger cried, plunging the Donphan's tusks into the ground, causing Rei to fall down a hole caused by it.

"Alright Rangers, let's get 'em! Attack!" Kris yelled. The remaining seven Rangers without weapons summoned theirs (the Soul Eye (it looked like a metal eye, minus the blood) for the Red Rocket, Ice Horn (like a Glalie's horn) for Blue, and Bell Scarf (like a Chimeco without the head, neck or bell) for Pink), and the battle began.

"Shadow Ball!" Red called, throwing his weapon, which was now black crackling with blue electricity, and it shot forward at Kris, who tried to bat it away with the Legend Staff, but it kept coming back until it hit him.

"Hydro Pump!" Greg called, but the Blue Rocket just ploughed through with the Ice Horn, until it connected with Greg's Cannon, which overflowed with water, causing Greg to be forced back into a wall, which fell backwards.

Anna was having a similar problem to Kris; the Bell scarf was trying to strangle her, and she couldn't beat it away. It chimed like a Chimeco, soothing Anna, and she relaxed giving the Scarf the upper hand as it wrapped around her throat, and she collapsed.

"Anna!" Kurtis cried. He moved his Sun Shield so that it was at an angle enough for the Poison Stings to hit the Pink Rocket, and her connection with the Scarf was lost, and it fell down in a heap, leaving Anna unconscious but morphed.

"Argh! Watch where you're aiming!" Pink angrily yelled at Green.

"It wasn't my fault, it was him!" Green yelled back, pointing at Kurtis.

"Take this then!" Pink yelled, leaping at Kurtis, and her fist connected with the Sun Shield, and she pushed Kurtis back.

"Oh man! They've got great physical strength too!" Kurtis cried, straining against the Pink Rocket. The Green Rocket Ranger took advantage of Kurtis' distraction to hit him with an Acid from behind, and he collapsed.

This left only Rei still able to fight. She had climbed out of the whole and shot a Thunderbolt at her adversary, who just laughed when she was unaffected by it.

"You pathetic fool! I have ground type powers! Your attacks can't even scratch me! Take this1 Sand Tomb!" she called, plunging one of the Donphan's tusks into he ground again. Sand rose from the hole caused by Earthquake, and trapped Rei inside.

"Now to finish them off!" Red called, and they began combining their weapons.

The Soul Eye was pushed into Arbo-Gun, which was surprising, as it didn't look like it should fit. The Ice Horn then attached to the front of the Gun, the Donphan's Tusks connected to the sides like handles, and the Bell Scarf wrapped around the barrel of the weapon.

"Rocket Blaster!" Red called, holding the trigger. The Yellow and Pink Rockets were stood on either side of him, holding the Donphan's Tusks for support, and the Blue and Green Rangers were knelt at the front with the front of the Blaster on their shoulders.

"Ready, aim, - what?" Red asked suddenly. All nine other Rangers looked up at him. He was holding his hand to what would have been his ear, if he'd had any.

"You want us to retreat! Can you not see this! You're making a mistake! Fine, we'll come back!" he said bitterly, throwing his arm down from his head.

"We'll meet again, Poké Rangers! Only next time you wont be so lucky! Let's go," Red said, and he and his teammates melted into the ground, leaving the Rangers to lie there in pain.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Why did you call us back! We were about to finish them off!" The Red Rocket yelled, his face inches from Giovanni's.

"As they say, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." I want to see the Rangers suffer for every battle they've beaten us. I want them to revel in their pain, until they're begging you to destroy them!" Giovanni said back, perfectly calmly.

"You'll get to face them again, soon. But in the meantime, we shall let them continue with their lives as normal," he continued, turning on the TV.

Back at the Stadium…

"And I'm afraid that that's just about half an hour, folks. Therefore, Greg Simpson and Kurtis Dragonfly are officially-" Jimmy said, until he interrupted.

"Here!" Greg called, as they both rushed onto the pitch, receiving a mix of applause at having finally turned up, and booing at the fact that they'd taken so long to get there.

"Oh. Then, let the battle begin!" Jimmy announced. He sounded slightly disappointed.

It was a quick battle. Due to their pain and the fact they'd just lost, neither of them were putting any heart into the battle, just issuing attacks to use. In the end, Kurtis won due to weakness. It was an easy match for both of them to fight, because rather than feeling dejected and battling someone who wasn't, they were feeling dejected and battling someone else who was as well. At the end of the match they walked off the field to much booing from the crowd, for having taken so long and then putting on a bad match.

"Listen to that, Greg. This is how they thank the people who put their lives on the line everyday to try and save theirs. These are the people who we risk our lives for," Kurtis said sadly, and Greg didn't respond.

The Rangers then headed off to the Sanctuary before the semi-finals, to get Whitney and Miborg's opinions on the Rocket Rangers.

"The Rocket Rangers have been programmed with your unique fighting styles. Only they've got a lot more ferocity. They're pure evil, they simply want to rip you to shreds, which could have given them the upper hand; I think they wanted to win more," Whitney said.

"We didn't exactly roll over and let them win! We fought our hardest, and we did not want to get our butts kicked out there!" Kurtis argued.

"I never said you did, but they're programmed to hate you, and to want your heads. That, and to serve Giovanni, of course. He wouldn't want them attacking him, would he?"

"Green and Yellow Rocket Rangers also have type advantages over Kurtis and Rei, which would obviously help," Miborg said.

"The Rocket Rangers know all the moves you use, and another part of their programming is to figure out what move you'll make next. Thanks to her Psychic powers, the Pink Rocket Ranger knows the moves you're going to make, Anna, before _you_ know you're going to make them," Whitney said.

"Great, give me an extra challenge," Anna said under her breath.

"Hey, at least you can hurt your one," Rei said.

"That's it! I've got a plan!" Greg cried.

"Me too," Kris said, as the danger alarm began going off.

"Looks like perfect timing, they're at the stadium, maybe you can put those plans into action," Whitney said.

"Right. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

At the stadium, the two competitors were using their pokémon to try and fend off the Rocket Rangers. The first was a girl with her Nosepass, and the other was, shockingly, Carl! He had actually scored some major damage when the Blue Rocket had tried to use Ice Punch, only to have it backfire with a Counter (A/N: That's based on D/P battling, in current games out Ice Punch would be countered with Mirror Coat).

"Out of the way, mortals, unless you want that mortality to end!" Pink yelled, lifting them into the air with Psychic.

"Wait, could you dumb down that threat for me?" Donny asked, and the Pink Rocket tightened her grip, chocking the two teens.

"Put the girl and the idiot down, Rocket Pink!" Anna called angrily, and the Pink Rocket did, as she and the other Rockets turned to face the Rangers.

"Rangers, I'm surprised your friends let you come out to play again, they should know better, sending their friends off to get hurt," Pink said back.

"Ok, Donny's right, you seriously need to work on your taunting," Anna said.

"She won't need to, because after today there won't be any Poké Rangers for her to taunt!" Blue called, running at Greg, but Kris stepped in front of him, and knocked Blue down with a Fire Punch.

"Hey, that one was pretty good, maybe you could take lessons from him," Kris told Pink.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Pink said, running at Anna, 'Ha! She's going to leap to the right!' she thought, and she was right, both Pink rangers leapt to the right simultaneously, the Pink Rocket's head colliding with Kurtis' fist because she wasn't paying attention.

Rocket Red summoned his Soul Eye, and again had it become the Shadow Ball with a mind of its own. Kris summoned his Legend Staff, and tried to hit it, failing in the same way as before. However, since it was only a basic attack, it was simple to figure out its course, and when Kris knew it would be in front of his torso in a seconds time, he activated the Legend Armour blast, still swinging his Legend Staff so the weapon would still move, and it did, causing Kris to send it flying into its owner.

Since Blue had already been knocked down, Greg was helping Kurtis against Green, who was rapid firing a Sludge Bomb, to which Greg countered with an Octazooka barrage, but it wasn't strong enough, and the force of the Sludge Bomb soon forced the ink back, and the sludge got into the Octo-Cannon. Kurtis then launched a Leech Seed, slowly sapping Green's energy, until he couldn't stand.

The Yellow Rocket tried to give Rei an uppercut, as Rei would normally duck punches, but instead Rei swivelled round so she was behind the Yellow Rocket, and got her into a headlock.

"That's for stealing my Zord, and my weapon!" Rei yelled angrily. But Yellow then stomped her foot, causing an Earthquake, and they both fell into the ensuing hole, with Rei grabbing onto Yellow's foot whilst she dangled over the edge.

"Rei! Hold on! Vine Whip!" Kurtis called, upon seeing the whole, and he pulled Rei out. Yellow then summoned the Donphan's Tusks, and used them like pickaxes to climb out.

"Very well, Rangers! We shall take this to the Zords!" Red called.

"9-0-6! Donphan Zord!" Yellow called. Rei flinched as the Zord appeared by her side.

"9-0-7! Chimeco Zord!" Pink cried.

"9-0-8! Arbok Zord!" Green yelled.

"9-0-9! Glalie Zord!" Blue called.

"9-1-0! Dusclops Zord!" Red cried.

"Neo Zords!" the Neo Rangers yelled, typing their Zord numbers into their Neo Phones.

"Neo Megazord!" Kris called, and the Poké Rangers Zords combined.

"Rocket Megazord!" Red cried, and so did the Rocket Rangers Zords.

The head of the Dusclops shrank in, and the legs pulled up. The Donphan Zord transformed, as it always had to become the legs. The heads of the Arbok and Chimeco Zords connected to the Dusclops Zord's shoulders, and then the Dusclops hands attached to the ends of the two new arms. The Rocket Rangers jumped into the Glalie Zord when it flew down for them, and then connected with the Dusclops Zord as it was.

"Rocket Megazord!" the Rockets called.

"Try our Rocket Punch!" Red yelled, and the two hands burst forth, slamming into the Neo Megazord, and knocking back.

"Now have our Mist Ball!" Pink cried, and the previously exclusive move to Latias knocked the Megazord down.

"Come on, guys, we've gotta use new moves, like before!" Rei said to her teammates.

"I've got it! Activate vacuum!" Greg called. The Octillery hand sucked the Rocket Megazord in, until it couldn't move due to the power.

"I've got you! Solarbeam!" Kurtis yelled, and the Megazord blasted the legs of the Rocket Megazord, and it collapsed under the strain of weakness.

"Hmm. Retreat. Another day, Poké Rangers!" Red yelled, and the five Rangers and their Zords vanished.

Soon, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Why did you leave! Why did you just give up! You should have reformed the Megazord and attacked again!" Giovanni spat.

"Well excuse me for valuing the lives of myself and my teammates. If we'd stayed we would have been destroyed. We have a lot more brains than your average mutant, we know when to quit. And its like you said, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." We'll win the battle against the Poké Rangers. Even if we do it slowly," Red said, making a lot of sense, and Giovanni calmed down.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"So it looks like the Rocket Rangers are here to stay. For now. You did really well out there today. We're proud of you," Whitney said.

"Thanks. But I bet the tournaments over now. Let's go see who won," Kurtis said. He was pretty upset at having lost his place, but he'd get over it.

Back at the stadium…

"And now, I present to you, the winners of the 180th Biannual Goldenrod City Youth's Pokémon Tournament, Donny McDonald and his Wobbufet!" Jimmy announced. The Rangers and Whitney, who had joined Carl and Nanene in the stands, laughed and cheered as Donny lifted his small trophy into the air.

A/N: Ah, a happy ending for more or less all! So yeah, the Rocket Rangers are going to be around for quite a bit longer than the Psychos were! Today, Rocket Red will be replying to your reviews…if you dare send him any! Lol. I have another quiz: what is the pun on the title of this two-parter? See ya!


	11. Olympic Hero

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Heracross Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Megazord Hero Mode shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Once you've read this some of you might think this deserves an opening teaser, and if not, then that an earlier chapter didn't deserve an opener. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. This quiz answer was the Space Rangers morph call "Let's rock it!" changed to Rocket because they're Team Rocket and…lets just get on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: Based on an episode of the Simpsons, I'd better just that I don't own the suffix "lympics".

Chapter 11; Olympic Hero

Hordes of people were gathered around a great stadium on the north edge of Goldenrod City. Until recently it had been nice, but it had undergone months of renovations for the event of the year that had finally arrived: The Pokélympics, where trainers, breeders, coordinators and anyone else with pokémon all came to compete in the most prestigious pokémon competition in the world. And of course, The Rangers, Nanene, and even Donny and Carl had managed to enter an event or two.

The first event was a swimming race, which Nanene and her Buizeru had entered. Next was the basic 100-metre race (no pokémon that can learn Teleport allowed), which Kris had entered his Growlithe in.

"Here boy, I've got you some yummy pokéblock," Kris said, holding out several small, multicoloured cubes to his pokémon's mouth.

"Hey, you're Kris Douglas, right?" a boy asked, approaching Kris. He had hazel eyes, and spiky brown hair that he clearly hadn't combed that morning. He wore a red vest over a white t-shirt, blue jeans with red stripes and dust coated trainers with a drawn on pokéball visible through the dust.

"Uh yeah, I sure am," Kris answered.

"Oh wow, the Silver conference Champion! So looks like we're going to be competing against each other in the next event. I've entered my Magmar. Kyle Weaver," the boy said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. These are my friends, Kurtis, Greg, Anna, Rei, and Donny and Carl," Kris said, indicating the others who had just approached them.

"Oh yeah, this is my stupid sister, Adelie," Kyle said, nodding to the girl now stood behind him.

"I'm not stupid, you're the stupid one!" Adelie snapped back.

"Well at least I'm not ugly!"

"Smelly!"

And with that they both began grappling on the ground, much to the shock of the seven teens. The siblings soon stopped, to look at the shocked expressions on the teens' faces, and they laughed.

"Got you!" Adelie said, as they both stood up.

"Attention please!" a voice said over an intercom, "The swimming race has now concluded! The winners are Nanene Valentine and her Buizeru!" he continued, and the Rangers cheered, "Would the competitors for the 100 metre race please proceed to the field!"

"Well, that's our cue," Kyle said, and he and Kris left for the field.

"Good luck!" Anna called.

Meanwhile, at Team rocket HQ…

"Oh, I'm bored," James sighed.

"Yeah. We aint had anythin' to do around here since dose "Rocket Rangers" came along," Meowth agreed.

"Well here's your chance," Yellow said, causing trio to hiccup.

"Another Neo Zord has activated, and I want you three to distract the Rangers at the Pokélympics whilst I go and get it," Yellow continued.

"What about the other Rocket Rangers?" Jessie asked.

"I've used my head here. If four of us turn up at the stadium, the Rangers will be wondering where the other is, and send one of them after the missing Rocket. But if you three take another mutant down then they'll just assume Giovanni is angry with us over our – defeat," Yellow told them.

"Hey, yeah! Good plan!" Meowth complimented.

"I know."

"Ok, I'm sure the Boss wont mind us using one of his pokémon to get another Neo Zord," James said, approaching Giovanni's pokéball cabinet.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wont miss these two," Jessie said, taking two pokéballs from one of the lower shelves.

"I know I would miss that," James said about one of the pokémon inside the little red orbs, and Jessie and Meowth sighed, and left to mutate the two pokémon into one.

Back at the stadium…

"On your marks! Get set!" the referee called, before firing a gun into the air to signal "GO!" A moment later a Fearow fell in front of him, and he quickly had someone get rid of it before it was seen.

Growlithe and Magmar were leading the group. Halfway down the track, something flashed in front of them, but they ignored it. Seconds later, the two fire pokémon ran headlong into each other.

"What? Something's not right here! It looks like somebody is cheating, and has used Teleport on Kyle Weaver's Magmar!" the commentator announced, as another trainer's Raticate ran straight past them, and won the race.

"Are you two ok?" Kris asked, as he and Kyle neared their pokémon. They were both fine.

"That's good. But who Teleported Magmar?" Kyle asked.

"I've got a bad feeling that I know who it is," Kris answered, and, as if on cue, he heard the trio laughing above him, in their balloon.

"If you guessed us, then prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"That guess would be right, so make it double!" James sang.

"Enough already, we get the picture," Kris said.

"Oh cool, mutants! I've gotta get a picture of this on my cell phone!" Kyle said, rummaging in his pockets.

"I don't think you'll want to stop and get a picture of our new friend! Say hello to Tragzamne!" Jessie called, and a new mutant appeared before them, almost everyone in the stadium to scream like crazy, running for their lives as the mutant began blasting them.

"Man, what do we do?" Kris asked. He and Kyle were the only ones he could see standing their ground.

"Well we could let the Poké Rangers do their job," Kyle suggested.

"Hmm… Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Kris called. The Puppy Pokémon attacked, taking the mutant by surprise, but once he'd been hit he immediately swapped with Magmar.

"No!" Kyle called. However, there attention soon diverted as Growlithe began glowing.

"It's evolving!" Kyle cried in shock.

"All right Arcanine! Hit Tragzamne with Extremespeed!" Kris yelled. Before Tragzamne knew what hit him, Arcanine had slammed into him, knocking him into the trio.

"Grr, take my Psybeam!" Tragzamne yelled. The attack connected with Arcanine, sending him flying.

"Ah! Arcanine, you better return, buddy," Kris said, recalling his pokémon.

"You too, Magmar, return!" Kyle called.

"Now, Grunts, attack!" James called. An army of Grunts appeared, and rushed at the two teens, who fought back.

"Hiya!" Kyle cried, forcing himself up from the shoulders of two Grunts running at him, who slammed into each other. He then landed on them both, rolled forward, and flew upward, knocking two more down with his fists.

"Whoa! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kris asked, simply flipping a Grunt over his shoulder.

"I trained at a dojo in Saffron City, my hometown," Kyle answered, pausing the fight. However, the grunts, continued, taking advantage of his distraction and knocking both teens down.

Fortunately, the other four Rangers arrived at that point, each fending off the Grunts from the two boys, then each of them faced one of the four individual mutants.

"You two better get out of here!" Anna told them. Kyle didn't need to be told twice, but when Kris didn't move she added, "_Now_!"

Once they were outside, Kris "accidentally" lost Kyle in the crowd, and ran back in. Once he was deep within it, he stopped.

"Neo Access! Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

He quickly made his way back to the field, and blasted Tragzamne with Legend Armour blast, before he could hit Rei.

"So what's the deal, Kris, how come those three goons are here instead of the Rocket Rangers?" Rei asked, immediately suspicious.

"Da Boss is still mad with dem for retreatin' last chapter!" Meowth yelled at her, as he knocked down Greg. A moment later Kris got a call from the Sanctuary.

"Guys, another Neo Zord has activated! We need you outside Mt. Mortar, now!" Whitney told them.

"We're a little busy here, Whitney! Team Rocket have shown up at the Pokélympics," Kris told her.

"Oh dear! That's just a diversion! Rocket Yellow is already there!" Miborg said.

"Rocket Yellow! Kris, I'll go, you guys can handle these clowns, and there's only four of them – excluding the Grunts," Rei said.

"Ok, you'd better get going then," Kris said, running at Tragzamne, who blasted him with Psybeam. Rei hesitated, but Kris gave her a thumbs-up.

"Neo Cycle!" Rei called, typing on her Neo Phone. Her Cycle appeared in front of her, and she rode out of the stadium.

Meanwhile, on route 42…

"I know it's around here somewhere. I can feel it," Rocket Yellow said to herself.

"You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself," Rei said from behind the mutant, who spun round furiously to face her. For some reason she was no longer morphed.

"The second is having hairs on the palms of your hands," Rei continued, and the mutant instinctively checked.

"The third sign is checking to see if you have hairs on your palms," Rei said, with a smile.

"Whatever, you're not getting the Heracross Zord, Ranger," Yellow said, and Rei cocked her head slightly.

"So it's a Heracross we're looking for?" she asked.

"You could really do with some better equipment," Yellow told her scathingly.

"Yeah, well, considering its over 90 years old I think its doing a pretty good job," Rei said calmly.

"Are you just going to stand there flapping your gums or are we gonna fight?" Yellow asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Just a sec'. Neo Access! Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!" Rei cried, and she ran at the Rocket Ranger, who did the same. Their fists collided several times, before Yellow swiped her leg, knocking Rei to the ground.

"Now, I know how to find that Zord! Donphan's Tusks! Earthquake!" Yellow cried, and she plunged her weapons into the ground, causing the ground to shake, and parts of the mountains collapsed. Finally, after a few minutes of the Earthquake, many of the nearby trees collapsed, as the Heracross Zord pushed them to the ground.

"Yes! Now to claim it!" Yellow cried, rushing forth.

"No way! You're not getting another one from me!" Rei cried, running after her.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? Bonemerang! Yellow yelled, throwing her transformed weapon at Rei, knocking her back.

"Heracross! Hear my call! You work for me, and for Neo Team Rocket now!" Yellow cried up to the Zord, but it appeared to have not heard her. She continued.

"You shall help us rule the world, and fight by my side! Will you come willingly or do I have to force you?" Yellow asked. The Heracross Zord had now heard her, and looked down at her. It then turned away and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Oh know you don't!" Yellow yelled, leaping onto the Zords back, and she dug her second Tusk into its armour, causing it to halt in pain.

"Leave the Zord alone!" Rei yelled, throwing the Rocket Ranger's weapon back at her, and she hit it round the head. Out of surprise, more than pain, Rocket Yellow removed the Tusk from the Zord, and fell down. Rei approached the Zord and rubbed its foot, the highest part she could reach.

"You ok up there?" Rei asked, and she was relieved when the Zord gave her a thumbs-up. She then felt the familiar sensation of warmth against her side, and she looked down to see her Neo Phone was glowing. She saw with delight the numbers "912" appear on screen, followed by the Heracross Zord.

"No! I can't lose this Zord!" Yellow cried, rushing forth with her weapons in hand.

"Mega Horn!" Rei cried, typing in "412" on her Neo Phone, and a weapon resembling a Heracross' horn appeared on her helmet, causing her whole suit to briefly flash crimson.

"Focus Punch!" Rei cried, and her hand connected to Yellow's stomach with devastating force, thanks to Rei's power bonus.

"Megahorn!" she called, blasting Yellow high into the sky.

A moment later she received a call from Kurtis on her Neo Phone.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Tragzamne's grown, we need you for the Megazord. Did you get the new Zord?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh, I got it," Rei said smugly.

"Then get back here so we can use it!" Kurtis said, before hanging up.

"Ok, Heracross, let's fly!" Rei said, and the Zord lowered it hand to pick her up, and they flew back to Goldenrod City in moments.

"Great, she's back. Cool, Heracross. Ok, Neo Megazord!" Kris called. The other Rangers' Zords had already been summoned, and they combined with the exception of the legs. It split along its abdomen, and the parts attached to the legs slid down, making it appear taller and thinner. Its head detached, and the centre of the torso joined to the top of the two elongated legs. The head split in two and strengthened the armour of the lower legs, and the horn attached to the head of the Megazord.

"Neo Megazord Hero Mode!" Rei called.

"Hey, how come this is the third Zord you're getting? That's not fair!" Greg whined.

"Oh, quit whining. Besides, these are your third Zords too, it balances lout," Rei told him shrugging.

"For the record it's my second Zord," Anna told her.

"And my fourth," Kris added.

"WHATEVER!" Rei yelled.

"Ha! Fighting types are easy! Psybeam!" Tragzamne called, blasting the beam at the legs of the Megazord.

"Oh know you don't! Rolling Kick!" Rei cried, and the Megazord span out of the way of the blast, kicking Tragzamne – except he Teleported and replace himself with the Rocket Megazord!

"What! How did we get here! No matter, Shadow Punch!" Rocket Red called, and the left fist came flying towards the Megazord.

"Detect!" Rei called, and the attack was blocked.

"Ha! Psycho Boost!" Tragzamne called from behind, blasting the Megazord with huge power, and it fell down.

"How are we supposed to fight them both at once? The Rangers are too powerful, and Tragzamne has that ability of his so he doesn't take damage," Anna said.

"Wait! Maybe we can use Tragzamne's ability against him!" Greg said.

"That's brilliant, Greg! Dynamicpunch!" Rei called, and the Sunflora Zord glowed crimson, before aiming a blow at Tragzamne, who switched, causing the Rocket Megazord to be hit, and break up.

"I'll get you, Yellow Ranger!" Rocket Yellow cried, before teleporting.

"Now for you! Double Team!" Rei cried, and a ring of Megazords surrounded Tragzamne.

"Oh boy! Which one is it!" he cried, and he randomly blasted Psybeam at them. One of the Megazords from behind raised its sword, and struck him down, and the remaining fakes vanished.

A few hours later the sports reconvened, with Rei and her Combusken against Carl and his (ironically) Heracross. One of the conditions for this match was that no attacks except fighting types could be used.

Combusken used Sky Uppercut, and Heracross tried to dodge by flying, which was illegal, and Rei and Combusken were ruled the winners.

"I told you not to fly, dimwit!" Carl cried.

"Hey, better luck next time, Carl," Rei said, shaking Carl's hand, "At least you're not going hand empty handed, you still won the triple jump with your Hitmontop," Rei said, and Carl smiled.

"Hey yeah! I am great!" he said, and Rei chuckled, rejoining the other Rangers, and Kyle and his sister.

"So we've decided to stick around. Its way more exciting around here than back home. We have an Uncle who lives here in goldenrod, so we're gonna stay with him," Kyle told them, and the Rangers told the duo about all the good points of Goldenrod.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"What were you thinking, sending the trio to battle the Rangers! The other Rockets are much better fighters alone, and there's more of them!" Giovanni cried into Yellow's face. He had summoned the Rocket Rangers to the throne room, and had the trio leave before he began shouting. Of course what he didn't know was that they were right outside the door, eavesdropping, and feeling extremely disheartened.

"I was using strategy. If I'd sent the other Rangers than the Poké Rangers would have become suspicious and sent one of themselves after me. This way they stayed clueless for a little longer. Right guys?" Yellow asked her teammates.

"No! The trio are far more inexperienced; even if the Rangers had gotten suspicious we would have been able to stop them from going after you!" Blue yelled.

"That was extremely poor thinking and strategising, Yellow," Red told her.

"In future you are to rely on the help of the other Rocket rangers, and NOT the trio, unless the Rocket Rangers are already busy, understood?" Giovanni barked.

"Yes, _sir_," Yellow said angrily, and she left.

A/N: Oh dear, there's already tension in the air! So the reason this didn't have an opener was that Donphan's Rollout was the first chapter to reveal a single new Zord. Up until then there was only one character that even knew about more Zords. Kyle will reply to your reviews today. See ya!


	12. Silence Is Golden

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Heracross Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Megazord Hero Mode shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: I apologise if you received two alerts of chapter updates. I accidentally posted the chapter after this, and had to remove it. For those of you strange people who might possibly be interested, I've posted complete profiles for all 19 Rangers appearing in my first three seasons of Poké Rangers. Some of you may be wondering for what reason there would be more than 14 (if you're good at maths, and you're considering this and last season), then I suggest you go and find out. I just want to point out quickly that this episode would work much better if it was an episode of a TV show, so that you could see and not hear it. Please cut me some slack with the silent movie in here as well, as I've never seen one before…

Chapter 12; Silence Is Golden. And Black, And White, And Grey…

The Rangers and Nanene were sat at a table in Golden Youths, calmly drinking drinks, when, out of the blue, Kyle burst through the door, out of breath. He spotted the Rangers and rushed to their table.

"Hey, nice place. Anyway, tag, you're it!" he cried, tapping Nanene on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Nanene asked.

"Oh right, you two haven't met yet. Kyle, Nanene, Nanene, Kyle," Anna said.

"Nice to meet you," Nanene said, but a few of the Rangers had a slight feeling she was just humouring him.

"Same to you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're it," Kyle told her.

"You're playing tag? Don't you think you're a little bit old for that?" Nanene asked.

"No, me and my sister are playing outside now. She tagged me first, but its no tag backs, so I came in here to see if I could find someone else to tag. I tagged you, so now you're it," Kyle explained.

"Don't you care what people think?" Nanene asked.

"That's the whole point," Kyle said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna play tag with you, I have some dignity," Nanene told him.

"Fine, be like that. Any of you guys wanna play?" Kyle asked the Rangers.

"No thanks. Maybe next time," Greg told him. Kyle shrugged, and approached the bar.

"What'll it be?" Donny asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a large glass of – tag, you're it!" Kyle cried, tapping Donny.

"What! I don't wanna be it! Tag, you're it!" he cried, tapping Carl.

"I don't wanna be it either! Tag, you're it!" Carl cried, tapping Donny back.

"Ah-ah-ah! No tag backs!" Kyle told him. Carl stared at Carl for a moment before trying to tap his arm, but Kyle leapt out of the way and rushed outside laughing, Carl furiously following, and Donny right behind, leaving Jimmy to wonder yet again why Donny even bothered working there.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kurtis yelled suddenly, leaping out of his seat and running off to join them.

"What is wrong with them?" Nanene asked, sipping her drink.

"They're just enjoying life," Rei said, shrugging.

"I enjoy life too, but I do it without embarrassing myself," Nanene said, and the Rangers sighed.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Meowth!" Green yelled suddenly, entering the throne room, where the trio were watching TV, and they leapt up with fright.

"What!" Meowth cried.

"I need your help. I need you to battle the Poké Rangers," Green told him.

"But what about what da Boss said. He said that we're not supposed to battle, and you should get de udders to help you," Meowth said.

"You're not supposed to know about that," Green said, impressed with their apparent sneakiness, "Anyway, myself and the other Rocket Rangers shall be busy, so you're going to have to fight them. The two of you can help as well," he said, indicating the other, and huge grins spread across their faces.

"Now let's move, we have to get this to Nanba for mutation," Green said, taking one of the pokéballs from the bottom shelf of Giovanni's cabinet.

"But isn't that one of the Boss' empty pokéballs?" James asked.

"What's your point?" Green asked, in a tone that suggested that if he had a mouth, he would have been grinning evilly.

Shortly, in the city, Kurtis was it, but he couldn't find any of the others anywhere he looked. Probably because Adelie's Kadabra had Teleported the four of them onto a nearby building. Suddenly, Rocket Green appeared, along with one of the oddest mutants Kurtis had ever seen.

He couldn't tell if it was mutated from a Voltorb or a pokéball (although when he saw it speak he realised it was a pokéball), as it had both the ring and button from a pokéball, but it had eyes identical to those of a Voltorb. It had short arms sprouting from its top half, which were therefore red, with Disney style gloves for hands, and legs sprouting from his lower half, which were therefore white. When he spoke his entire top half jumped up, rather like Pacman might do if he were 3D. He also carried a pokéball in his hand (which therefore should have made it obvious that he was mutated from a pokéball).

"Is that the one you want?" the mutant asked.

"Yes, capture him now, Spheros!" Green yelled. Before Kurtis had time to angrily yell, "What are you doing here?" he had been hit on the head with the pokéball, which knocked him out, before a red beam from it zapped him, and somehow turned him into the same red light, absorbing him into the sphere, which the mutant caught.

"Ok, that's not normal," Kyle said from the rooftops.

"You don't know Goldenrod City," Donny told him.

When Kurtis awoke he found himself in a very unusual scene. He couldn't see anything in colour, only black, white, and grey. He looked down – or, across, as he was laying on the ground – at himself, and saw he was the same. He stood up and looked around. Everything around him would have made it look as if he was in the late 18th – early 19th century, from the clothes and the buildings to the pokémon.

"What's going on? Where am I? When am I? BC?" he asked himself aloud, but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, once he'd finished mouthing a card flashed in his head. It was black with a white border, and words written in white reading what he'd just tried to say.

"O-k then…" he said, and another card. He decided to go into a local saloon to see if he could find anything out.

As he pushed open the swing doors, the pianist playing the piano stopped, and everyone turned round to look at him. He stood still nervously for a moment, but he soon became bored and just went to sit at the bar. The music began playing again, and everyone went back to his or her business.

"What'll it be, stranger?" the barman mouthed, and another card flashed in Kurtis' head to show him.

"Uh, I'll have a – wait, Donny!" Kurtis asked, as behind the bar was an oddly moustachioed Donny McDonald.

"That's my name – but how'd you know that?" Donny asked on card.

"Uh – lucky guess. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have some cola here, would you? I need some sugar…" Kurtis said on card. Donny looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before pouring him one.

As Kurtis drank he looked around. On the stage he saw Anna and Rei dancing to the music, which for some reason he could hear, rather than just having a screen in his head with the notes, which he found odd. He also saw it was Greg playing the piano, and Kris and Carl were sat at a table playing cards.

"Don't you find this weird?" Kurtis asked.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked back.

"Well for a start we're not in colour," Kurtis told him. Donny raised his eyebrow again.

"Sir, are you feeling ok? Have you banged your head or something?" Donny asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact…" Kurtis began, but paused when he heard Jimmy down the bar.

"I've told you before, I don't want you in my bar!" Jimmy yelled, and Kurtis was only slightly surprised to see the trio. He decided he would help.

"Sir! I wouldn't do that if I were you! That's Jessie, James, and their leader, Meowth! They're the most notorious criminals this side of Lavender Town!" Donny told him, causing Kurtis to raise his eyebrow at the camera, before turning round to face him.

Meanwhile, back in the coloured, present day, Kris had just answered his Neo Phone, which had begun ringing.

"Y'ello?"

"Oh dear, Kris! We've lost all trace of Kurtis, and the Rocket Rangers are downtown with a mutant! We think they've done something!" Miborg cried frantically.

"Boy, what could have given you that idea?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"Just get down there now!" Whitney yelled, before hanging up.

"What's up, Kris?" Anna asked.

"Its – Kurtis, he needs help with something," Kris said, and he and the other Rangers ran out, leaving Nanene alone.

As the Rangers were about to turn a corner, Adelie ran straight past them, closely followed by Donny and Carl.

"Mutants! Run!" Carl cried, but he had stopped and was now shaking Greg furiously.

"Keep it moving, guys!" Kyle cried, pushing them forward, ignoring the Rangers. They turned the corner to find themselves face to face with the Rockets and Spheros.

"Ah, Rangers, just in time," Red snickered.

"What've you done with Kurtis!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah right, like we'd tell you," Green said back.

As Kurtis asked "Ready?" Yellow whispered to the mutant, "Capture the Yellow Ranger, too."

Before they could give there morph call, Spheros threw his pokéball capturing Rei.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

Before the Rangers noticed Rei was missing, the mutant attacked them. Red and Green attacked Kris, Blue and Spheros attacked Greg, and Anna had to face Pink and Yellow.

Back in the silent movie…

"Excuse me, I believe he asked you to leave," Kurtis told the trio. The music stopped again, and everyone turned round to look at them. The trio slowly turned round to face Kurtis, grinning evilly.

"Hello, Green Ranger," Meowth whispered, so the screen only appeared in Kurtis' head. He was shocked; he hadn't realised that they knew what was going on as well.

"Meowth," Kurtis said through gritted teeth, "I believe he asked you to leave," he repeated.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Rei began making violent, silent vomiting motions, and she threw herself from the stage, landing on the trio.

Kurtis, no longer being startled by anything there, pulled her hand up, and stood in front o her, so Meowth couldn't do anything. Eventually, after several more minutes of staring, they left, and everyone else soon went back to their business, Kurtis took Rei outside.

"Is that you in there, Rei?" he asked, still silently.

"What the – Kurtis, what's going on?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but I think we must've gone back in time. To before colour and talking were invented or something," Kurtis said. Rei smacked her forehead.

"You idiot! We're in a silent movie! But I still don't know what this is all about – last thing I remember we were about to morph, and some mutant chucked a pokéball at me.

"Same thing happened to me! Only question now is, how do we get out of here?" Kurtis asked.

"You don't!" Meowth said. The trio had returned atop a Ponyta each. Kurtis and Rei could tell that they would have yelled if they could, and they would have been laughing.

"You're trapped here, until we destroy you!" Jessie said.

"That's right! You're gonna meet me here at high noon today, and we're gonna have a shoot out!" Meowth told Kurtis, before they all rode off.

"A shoot out?" Kurtis asked.

"Yes, that's where take a gun, and you-" Rei said.

"I know what a shoot out is! But I don't have a gun!" he said.

"You've got your Laser Sabre," Rei told him, pointing at a gun holster he hadn't noticed before.

A few hours later, the trio returned, and they all got down from their Ponyta. Kurtis and Rei had waited the whole time, because they didn't have any way of telling the time.

"You've shown up. That's a pretty lousy mistake to make," Meowth said.

"Let's just do this, Meowth," Kurtis said.

"Fine. We each take 20 paces back, and then draw. Understand?" Meowth asked.

"No," Kurtis said nervously, and everyone sighed silently.

"Just do what I do!" Meowth said, turning away from Kurtis, and he did the same, and it took him several moments to realise he was supposed to be walking.

"…19…20, draw!" Meowth said.

Meanwhile, in reality…

The Rangers were managing to hold their adversaries off, but just barely, and whilst they were growing tired, the mutants weren't. Spheros and Blue had managed to get Greg to the ground. He was about to fire the Octo-Cannon at them, but Spheros caught it with his pokéball.

"No, you fool!" Blue yelled.

Back in the silent movie, Kurtis and Meowth were hidden behind barrels, both shooting at the other with Laser Sabres. Kurtis didn't know why Meowth had one. Kurtis finally appreciated how powerful the lasers were, as they hurt him badly when they hit, and gave him several large bruises, and some bleeding, however, they barely even left a scratch on Meowth.

'I need something more powerful,' he thought, and just as the thought crossed his mind, the Octo-Cannon appeared on the ground before him. Without even bothering to question it, he picked it up, and blasted Meowth in the chest, and he collapsed, falling out of sight behind barrels. A moment later, he exploded.

'Yes! That's another one of his lives gone!' he cried in his head. He turned to high-five Rei, but he found she wasn't there. In her place he found a letter pinned to a support beam of the saloon. It read as follows:

"Green Ranger! We've got the Yellow Ranger, and we've taken her to the train tracks! Be there if you ever want to see her alive again!"

"Why'd they tell me where they took her?" Kurtis asked himself. He took Meowth's Ponyta, and rode to find them.

Once he'd found the tracks, he walked for several minutes, until he found James floating near the tracks and laughing, Rei tied to the tracks, and Greg nearby playing fast-paced, dramatic music on the piano. Down the track he could see the Magnet (Steam) Train approaching fast.

"Ha-ha-ha! You're too late! Any second now, Jessie will come past on the train, and crush her!" James laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kurtis cried, running towards James.

James threw his fist forward to try and hit Kurtis, who did the same. Both tried to punch at high speed, each time connecting with each other's fists. Kurtis shortly became bored.

"Hey, James, you're shoelaces are untied," Kurtis told him, and when James looked down, reminding him that he didn't have any legs, Kurtis ran past, and untied the badly tied ropes binding Rei, and they jumped out of the way just in time.

"Now what?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh, I just remembered! Silent movies always end with a kiss!" Rei told him.

"You just remembered, oh how convenient," Kurtis said.

"I don't wanna do this anymore than you! But you don't have a choice, I haven't got Hitmontop with me," Rei told him. He frowned at this remark, but soon leant in and kissed Rei, and they instantly found themselves in the world of colour and sound, along with Jessie and James, the Rocket Rangers, and their fellow Rangers staring at them. Greg wolf-whistled.

"Shut up! Anyway, here's your weapon," he said, handing him the Octo-Cannon.

For some inexplicable reason, Spheros had instantly exploded when they were out of his pokéball, and Jessie had thrown lava onto him, causing him to grow, before she and James jumped into a lava-hole, and vanished.

"We're out of here," Red said.

"But we-" Green argued.

"Now!" he said, smashing a vile of lava on the ground, and he leapt into the hole it created. The other four soon followed.

"Neo Megazord!" Kris cried, and the Zords appeared and combined.

"Ha! Even your Megazord wont protect you from-" Spheros said, about to chuck his pokéball, until he realised he didn't have it.

"Oh no!" he cried.

"Oh yes! This'll be easy!" Greg cried.

"Why? Kurtis asked.

"He has no attacks! All he could do was throw that pokéball, and punch and kick and stuff," Greg told him.

"Sweet! Ok, Frenzy Plant!" Kurtis called, and thick tree roots emerged from the ground, engulfing Spheros and destroying him.

Later, the Rangers and Nanene were sat at a table in Golden Youths, calmly drinking drinks, when, out of the blue, Kyle burst through the door, out of breath. He spotted the Rangers and rushed to their table.

"Tag, you're it!" he cried, tapping Kris.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!" Kris cried, leaping up, and running after Kris. Anna, Greg, Kurtis, and Donny and Carl soon followed.

"Well, if you cant beat 'em," Nanene said, and then she ran after them too. Rei remained behind, in deep thought.

A/N: Why the heck was that a western? YF2, I hope you'll forgive me for this travesty of a chapter. So, that's Meowth's second life gone. Have you noticed that on average the Neo chapters have been longer than Johto? I mean, in Johto they were normally about 2500 words a chapter, but now they're normally about 3000… Kurtis will finally be replying today…see ya!


	13. Opposites Attract

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Heracross Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Megazord Hero Mode shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: This is one of the first Neo episodes I thought of, way back when I was writing – what, chapter 27 of Johto? I don't know. But there are so many puns in the title its scary. This was supposed to take place later in the season, when two more characters had joined Neo Team Rocket, but…oh well…

Chapter 13; Opposites Attract

The Poké Rangers were fighting the Rocket Rangers. Rocket Green was firing Sludge at Kurtis with his Arbo-Cannon, and Kurtis was trying to hold it off with his Sun Shield.

Rei, using The Mega Horn, had managed to beat down Yellow, and had her on the ground.

"Rei! Little help!" Kurtis called. Green was forcing him back Sludge attacked, and he was about to fall into a hole caused by a previous Earthquake attack.

Rei considered for a moment, biting her lip beneath her helmet, but she then decided to help Kris, who had managed to take the Soul Eye from Rocket Red, and was about to finish him off with a Legend Armour blast.

Kris stopped as Rei began "helping" and he saw Kurtis' predicament.

"Legend Armour blast!" he cried, knocking down Green.

"We'll be back!" Red cried, panting, as they regrouped, and vanished through a lava hole.

"What was that all about, Rei! I needed help there!" Kurtis yelled angrily.

Rei stood still for a moment, before calling "Power down!" and running off.

"What's up with her?" Kurtis asked, but he didn't receive a response.

Shortly, the Rangers returned to Golden Youths, and found Rei at a table with Nanene, Kyle, and Adelie.

"Rei, can we have a talk please? In private," Kurtis said through gritted teeth.

"Not right now, I'm really busy," she said.

"No you're not. We've just finished our discussion on who would win in a fight; the Poké Rangers or me," Kyle said, causing Kris, Anna and Greg to snort with laughter.

"Yeah, well…oh, look, now you've gotta go and clean up!" she said, throwing her milkshake all over Kurtis' jeans.

"Oh. Never mind. It was an accident. I'll just go change in the toilets. Lucky for me I always carry a spare pair of pants with me," Kurtis said, still through gritted teeth.

Once the bathroom door had closed, Greg stood up.

"I'm gonna go have a chat with him," Greg said, pointing to the door, and going through it. He thanked Celebi once he was inside that Kurtis was in a cubicle.

"Kurtis, its me," Greg told him.

"What's up with her! Why's she acting so – mean, all of a sudden? I thought we'd passed that?" Kurtis said, and Greg thought he could hear a hint of sadness in Kurtis' voice.

"Don't you think it could have something to do with that little – scene of yours the other day?" Greg asked.

"What do you mean, "scene"? What scene?" Kurtis asked.

"Well, I was trying to save you some embarrassment, but ok; the kiss," Greg said.

"Oh yeah. That. But why would she care about that? We both agreed it was just to get out of that silent movie thing," Kurtis said.

"Dude, you seriously need to talk to her," Greg said with a chuckle, before leaving Kurtis with his thoughts. Moments later came the sound of a limb splashing into about the amount of water one would normally find in a toilet.

When Kurtis emerged the others all wondered why his left pant leg was wet, but didn't mention it.

"Rei, can I talk to you?" Kurtis asked, perfectly calmly, and possibly slightly anxiously when he added "Please?" and she then agreed and followed him outside.

"Rei, I want you to honestly tell me why you didn't help me back there against the Rockets. And why you threw your milkshake all over me. Have I done something wrong?" Kurtis asked.

"No, of course not, its nothing like that, its…" Rei responded quickly, turning away from Kurtis.

"Rei, please, tell me, how can I help fix it if I don't know what's wrong?" Kurtis asked.

"I like you!" Rei blurted out.

"Ok, that's good to know, but there's clearly some problem, so-"

"No, I mean like, _like _like," Rei said, stunning Kurtis.

"You mean like, _like_ like!"

"Ok, let's just stop saying like now," Rei said.

"Ok, so, if you like me, why were you being so mean?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't know! I guess just to get your attention…" Rei told him.

"Right…" Kurtis said slowly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what's your…answer? I'd at least like to know, even if its not the one I wanted," Rei told him.

"Oh! I…uh…I dunno…but going on the basis that I clearly wanted to kiss you when you made me kiss Tyrogue, I guess I like you too," Kurtis said with a grin, and Rei leapt at him, giving him a bear hug.

The teens, who had all been spying on them through the window all wolf-whistled, but Kurtis and Rei ignored it.

Later, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Yes. Now that we've weakened the Rangers, they'll have no resistance to Magnetron," Rocket Red said, walking off the balcony into the throne room, where the other Rocket Rangers, the trio, Giovanni, Nanba, and a new mutant were stood.

The mutant's head looked like a Magnemite, its torso was another, only vertical rather than horizontal, with one of its magnets making the neck, and more magnets made its arms and legs. It could have been either a Magnemite or Magneton mutant.

"Exactly what is so special about this mutant?" Giovanni asked.

"It will render the Red and Pink Rangers almost completely incapable of fighting, leaving the other three Rangers, who are already low on energy, to have to fight off all of the Rocket Rangers, and Magnetron himself, alone," Nanba told him.

"How does it stop them from fighting?" Giovanni asked with curiosity.

"Show him," Red said.

"No problem!" he cried, zapping Jessie and James with his magnets, and they were pulled together, unable to pull themselves apart.

"Hmm. I like it. Maybe we'll finally be able to destroy the Poké Rangers now. Go, attack!" Giovanni ordered. Pink opened up a lava hole, which the six mutants stepped into.

"Wait! Let us go first!" James cried.

Shortly, as Kris, Anna and Greg left the youth centre to go home (Kyle, Adelie and Nanene having left earlier, and Kurtis and Rei having left MUCH earlier)…

"So what did Kurtis say to you?" Anna asked Greg.

"He and Rei have gone to the cinema, they're gonna see "Lord Of The Ursaring". Apparently its really good," Greg said shrugging.

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling that they wont be paying the movie too much attention, if you know what I mean," Kris said, raising his eyebrows, and he gave Greg a high-five, causing Anna to elbow them both in the ribs.

A lava hole opened up right behind them, and the Rocket Rangers and Magnetron leapt out. The Rangers instantly spun round and struck fighting stances.

"Rocket Rangers. We meet again," Kris said, in a mysterious tone.

"Just morph already," Red said back.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Super Spiker!"

"Legend Staff! Greg, contact Rei and Kurtis," Kris said, and Greg nodded.

"Razor Wind!" Anna called, blasting all six mutants.

"Heat Wave!" Kris called, doing the same.

"Kris, I'm not getting a response!" Greg called.

"What!" Kris yelled angrily.

Meanwhile, at the cinema, the movie was reaching its climax, not that Kurtis or Rei noticed. His Neo Phone was in his pocket, switched off.

Back at the battle…

"Damn the cinema's having the stupid rule that all cell phones must be switched off!" Greg yelled into the heavens. He summoned his Octo-Cannon, and launched a Surf, which all three Rangers rode.

"Ha! Fools! Shock Wave!" Magnetron yelled, blasting the water, causing all three Rangers to be electrocuted.

"Now for a Night Shade!" Red called, zapping all three of them with his Soul Eye.

"Bone Rush!" Yellow called, whacking them too.

"We need Rei and Kurtis!" Kris cried.

Meanwhile, Rei and Kurtis had just been asked to leave the cinema, as the next showing would be starting shortly. They giggled as they left.

"Oh, we better check turn our Neo Phones back on," Kurtis said, and they both did so. They were horrified to find they'd been receiving calls for quite some time whilst they were off.

"What is it, guys?" Kurtis asked anxiously, as he answered the current incoming call, from the Sanctuary.

"Guys, where the heck have you been, the other Rangers need you right now!" Whitney yelled.

"We've gotta go!" Kurtis cried, and they both ran outside, and round a corner into an alley.

"Ready?" Kurtis asked.

"Ready," Rei replied.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

When they arrived at the battle, Rei sneaked round to the back to attack from behind.

"Volt Tackle!" she called, bowling the Rockets down, and Kurtis jumped in front of the other three, launching a Leech Seed onto Rocket Yellow.

"About time, where were you?" Kris asked, as Kurtis helped him up.

"Sorry, man. But we're here now!" Kurtis said, not able to think of anything else to say.

Rocket Green rushed at him, launching Sludge, which Kurtis easily deflected. Red, Blue, and Pink decided to attack their individual counterparts. Red launched Shadow End, would have hit dead on, had Kurtis not aimed the Sun Shield so that the Sludge hit Rocket Red. Blue was using Ice Ball and Ice Punch at the same time, so Greg chose to blast the Ice Ball's with a Hyper Beam, and he tried fending off the Ice Punch with punches and kicks, successfully. Pink used Future Sight, so Anna knew she had to move fast; she used Hyper Beam, blasting Pink back.

Meanwhile, Rei was having some trouble with Yellow. She hadn't been given a chance to switch between the Discharger and the Mega Horn, so had had no way of defending herself from Yellow's attacks, and she'd been knocked down by a Dig.

"Sand Tomb!" Yellow cried, trapping Rei.

"Get off me! Let me go, right now!" Rei cried, attracting Kurtis' attention.

"Rei! Hold on, I'm coming!" he cried, leaping over to her, pushing Greg back, who had been going to help. That meant that the Sludge was no longer being diverted to Rocket Red, but instead Green aimed it at Kris, who was also now being hit by Shadow End as well. Anna rushed over to try and help him, but at that moment Future Sight kicked in, knocking her down.

"Do it now, Magnetron!" Red cried. Magnetron zapped the Red and Pink Rangers, forcing them together.

"Hasta la vista, Rangers!" Red laughed, as all the mutants disappeared. Kurtis, who'd been trying to hold Yellow off of Rei, fell back. Kris approached him angrily, dragging Anna along behind him.

"Kurtis, what the heck did you do that for!" Kris cried angrily.

"Rei was in trouble, so I had to-" he said, but Kris interrupted.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Look what's happened because of what you did!" he cried, indicating the fact he and Anna were stuck together.

"Go easy on him, Kris, you would've done the same for me," Anna said.

"Yeah, probably, but only if I wasn't already fighting someone else, or if there was another way for you or whoever to get out!" Kris argued.

"What do you mean? If I hadn't helped, then Rei-" Kurtis said, but again he was interrupted.

"Would have been fine! Greg was going to help her, but you pushed him out of the way to do it yourself! Resulting in this!" Kris yelled.

"I'm sorry! I guess I just wasn't thinking…" Kurtis said quietly.

"No! You weren't! You've got to learn to control your emotions, Kurtis! Now come on, we better go to the Sanctuary to see if Miborg and Whitney can help with this. We can't even power down…" Kris mumbled, and he walked off, Anna trying to not be dragged behind him, with Greg following. Kurtis remained behind, trying to dig Rei out of the sand.

"Kurtis? Are you ok?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. But I think – maybe – maybe it would be a good idea if we – stopped seeing each other for a while – until Team Rocket's out of the picture, you know?" Kurtis asked.

"Yeah, ok. That – that'd probably be for the best," Rei said, managing to stand up, breaking herself free from the sand.

They checked for anyone around them, powered down, and walked off. Once they were sure the other couldn't see them, they ran home, tears forming in their eyes.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Well, how did it go?" Giovanni asked.

"Mission successful. The Red and Pink Rangers are fused together. The attack also seems to have had an adverse effect on the Green and Yellow Rangers. Now would be the perfect time to strike with the Zords," Red reported.

"Very well. Send each of the Zords to a different location to battle, and the six of you return to Goldenrod, to distract the Rangers," Giovanni said.

"Seriously though, let us go!" Jessie cried.

"Yeah! I don't want to be stuck with her for the rest of my life!" James wailed.

"Not accordin' to dis ting!" Meowth laughed, holding up an open book with the words "James' Diary" on the cover.

"What! That's a lie! Anyway, just free us already!" James cried, but the Rocket Rangers, and Magnetron had vanished through a lava hole.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Nope, sorry guys, but it looks like you're stuck. The Magnetron mutant has created magnetic fields around you of unique frequencies, so only you two are magnetically attracted to each other. As far as I can tell, the only way demagnetise yourselves is to either remove the source of your polarity, or to have the source lift it," Whitney told him. Kris blinked and looked at Greg.

"She means you're stuck unless you beat the bad guy," Greg explained.

"Right, but why cant we demorph?" Anna asked.

"The magnetic fields are interfering with the Neo Phones, causing them to not function properly," Miborg told her.

"Greg?" Kris asked.

"You can't demorph because you're stuck," Greg said.

"Oh, great, that's all we need," Whitney sighed, as the danger alarm went off.

"What's up now?" Anna asked.

"Great, the Rocket Zords are scattered over Hoenn, and Magnetron and the Rocket Rangers are attacking Goldenrod.

"Ok, we'll send the Zords to Hoenn and deal with the mutants. Try and get Kurtis and Rei to help us," Kris said.

"Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!" Greg called.

They sent their Zords to Hoenn, and rode their Neo Cycles to the city.

"Kurtis, the other Rangers need your help in the city, now!" Whitney told Kurtis on his Neo Phone.

"Is Rei gonna be there?" he asked. His voice was hoarse.

"Of course – she's not! We wouldn't send you both into battle together again, it wouldn't be fair," she said in an understanding tone.

"On my way," Kurtis replied.

"Oh, and we need your Zord in Hoenn!" she added, before hanging up to call Rei.

"Rei, the Rockets are back, the other Rangers need your help, pronto!" Whitney told her.

"Will Kurtis be there?" she asked. Her voice was also hoarse.

"No, it wouldn't be fair on you two," Whitney told her.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Rei said back.

"And can you send your Zords to Hoenn?" Whitney added, before she hung up.

"That was a lie," Miborg said.

"No, it wasn't, it was just – bending the truth – for the greater good!" Whitney told him.

Meanwhile, at the city…

"Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The three attacks connected with the mutants, forming a huge dust cloud. When the dust settled, Kurtis and Rei were stood facing each other (morphed). Neither of them said anything, or even moved.

"Oh, how cute, the loving couple reunited!" Take this!" Magnetron cried, zapping them together.

"Ha! Now take a Mud Shot!" Yellow called, blasting Rei, and damaging her greatly due to weakness. Kurtis, on instinct, span around and took the hit himself, receiving very little pain thanks to resistance.

"Sun Shield! Magical Leaf!" he cried, striking Yellow down.

"Thanks," Rei said.

"No problem. Maybe we should work together?" Kurtis suggested, and Rei nodded.

"Discharger! Thunderbolt!" she cried, blasting back Green who had been running at them.

"Mega Horn!" she called momentarily, as Red and Blue rushed at them. She knocked down Blue, and Kurtis took care of Red.

"Come on, then! Let's see how you like _my_ Thunder!" Magnetron cried, zapping them, but neither of them felt much.

"Rei, would you do the honours?" Kurtis asked.

"My pleasure! Sky Uppercut!" she called, sending the mutant flying.

"Neo Blaster!" Kurtis cried, and the Rangers combined their weapons.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" they cried, blasting Magnetron into dust, freeing the four Rangers. When the dust cleared, the Rocket Rangers had vanished.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So things didn't go so well this time?" Giovanni asked the five mutants as they appeared through a lava hole.

"Wait, if Magnetron's destroyed then why are we still stuck?" James asked desperately, and Meowth just rolled around laughing.

Later, at just outside Golden Youths…

"So what do you think we should do?" Rei asked. Kurtis lifted up her hands and squeezed them.

"I think we can make this work. We just have to be careful, and make sure we're always ready for battle, and not let our relationship interfere with Ranger duties," Kurtis told her. They slowly leaned in and kissed.

Inside, Kyle, Nanene, and the other Rangers were spying on them. Greg sighed.

"I'm the only one still single," he said.

"Hey, what about me?" Nanene asked angrily.

"And me!" Kyle cried. Greg looked at them with narrowed eyes for a moment.

"I give you two a month. Two at the most," he said, receiving several large lumps on his head as a result, causing everyone around to laugh.

A/N: Aw, a happy, rushed ending. It was rushed because it was just so long! Seriously, what's up with me? I'm not leaving in anything unnecessary as far as I can tell – well ok, maybe, but its all relevant. And I don't think next chapter will be normal length either – although we've got a two-parter coming up, so maybe those two chapters will be shorter. I guess Rei will have to reply this chapter… See ya!


	14. Ancient Awakening

"Over time, the history of the planet Earth, particularly that of one of its inhabitants, known commonly as mankind, has become extremely muddled. Man has always assumed that before he evolved to become the dominant life form on the planet, that there was no dominant life form. But he was wrong. Before man, several of the creatures now known as pokémon – these species all now extinct on Earth, were intelligent enough to, all take over and rule. And they ruled the Earth the other pokémon that inhabited it, and indeed, mankind, with a vicious tyranny. Man now believes that many years ago, before he even evolved, a meteor crashed to Earth from space, and wiped out the pokémon they know as "prehistoric pokémon", and then the pokémon that remained evolved, and created the species of man, completely separate from pokémon. But he was very, very wrong… Stupid man, they should have left it to us women to work out!" said the voice of Whitney.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Heracross Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Megazord Hero Mode shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo)_

A/N: Three chapters in a row where Rei is one of the characters focused on, you would've though that'd be enough – well then, you'd be wrong! This chapter also focuses on her partly – but for a very good reason that you wont find out for a while.

Chapter 14; Ancient Awakening

It was a beautiful day at the Alph Ruins. The Rangers, Donny and Carl, Kyle, Adelie, Nanene and Whitney were exploring them, along with a team of archaeological researchers. Whitney and Miborg had detected some unusual energy readings in the area, and they were hoping to find something that could be useful to them against Team Rocket – or something that could have been useful to Team Rocket against them. Whitney had decided to go along to help, and she had borrowed Donny from Golden Youths for the day to help (she had made sure to tell him to bring anything he found straight to her). He had then dragged Carl along, and Kyle, Adelie, and Nanene came too because they thought it would be fun.

As soon as he heard about the exploration, Jimmy had reported it to Giovanni.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Greg asked aloud. He had gone down to a basement floor alone, and found something fossilized in amber.

"Hey, Whitney, I think I've found something!" he called up, and Whitney rushed down, with Anna, Rei and Kurtis following.

"Oh my God!" Anna cried. Fossilized within the amber was a Laser Sabre (in laser mode).

"How long ago must that have happened?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's got to be millions of years old! But I think that's besides the point, how could it have gotten here in the first place?" Whitney asked.

"I'm just gonna guess and say that its got something to do with time-travel," Greg said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I do not want to get involved with time-travel again, it's way too complicated! I mean, I know he's cool and everything, but I find the fact that I've met one of my great-grandparents when I was older than him pretty creepy! And that's just to start, not to mention everything Eddie and Sabrina went through!" Kurtis cried.

"Well if we take this back to the Sanctuary we can run some tests on it to find out how old it is, and hopefully more, but I want some of us to stay here. Kurtis, if you can go ahead on your Neo Cycle, the rest of us can stay here and keep exploring. I've got a feeling that that's not the only thing we're going to find around here," Whitney said.

"Oh yes it is! Because we're going to take everything else!" James called, leaping from a lava hole, with Jessie and Meowth in tow.

"Yeah! And we're gonna take da fossil gun too!" Meowth cried.

"Whatever. Why are you guys here anyway, why didn't the Rocket Rangers come?" Greg asked.

"Ha! As if we'd tell you that!" Jessie cried.

"You don't know, do you?" Anna asked.

"Not a clue," James sighed.

"Grunts, attack!" Jessie yelled, and the foot soldiers materialised all around the Rangers and Whitney.

"Wah!" Donny and Carl wailed from above (apparently there were Grunts on the ground floor as well), rushing down to the basement, where their eyes met more Grunts, and the trio.

"WAH!" they wailed louder, running out.

"You're going down! Ready?" Greg asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Discharger!"

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Octo-Cannon!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth leaped forward, tackling Anna, Greg, and Rei (in that order) to the ground. Kurtis turned and shortly took out all of the Grunts.

"Thunder!" Rei cried, blasting a bolt of electricity at Meowth, who dodged it, causing it to collide with the cave, and rocks fell from the ceiling. The same thing happened with a Hydro Pump from Greg, a Hyper Beam from Anna, and a Solar Beam from Greg (although that went through the Grunts first).

From the huge build-up of rocks, a huge lurking figure rose, distracting the attention of the humans and the trio. It held a gun of some sort in its hand, and when it pulled the trigger, Greg, Rei, Anna, and the trio vanished.

"Guys! What did you do!" Kurtis yelled at the figure, preparing to fight it.

Slowly, Greg opened his eyes. A few feet from his face were Anna and Rei's.

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" he asked, sitting up.

"We're not sure. All we know is that someone fired something at us, and we've ended up here – wherever here is. And all we've got for company is those three," Anna told him, indicating a corner where the trio were curled up in fear.

"Great. Hey, that's right, now I remember. Well, I guess we'd better find out where here is," Greg said, standing up now, and Rei and Anna did the same. He looked around. The walls were lined with torches decoration like a strange form of hieroglyphs.

"We can't, there's no exit," Anna said, and, as if on cue, one of the walls opened up. The three Rangers struck battle poses, and the trio ran behind them for cover, as a single man, wearing very ragged clothes, and with a lot of facial hair, holding a flaming torch entered.

"Wait! Please, do not be alarmed! We mean you no harm! We pray for your help! We knew you would come! The prophecy foretold it! The six heroes have arrived!" the man said. The Rangers and mutants looked to each other in confusion.

"Let me explain. For as long as any of my people can remember, we have been under the tyranny of terrible beasts. Their leader, whilst horrifying and evil, actually has a pretty funny name," the man said, chuckling at the end, "His name is "Tyranno Hadro Rhino"," he continued, and Greg burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I understand a lot of languages, but not dat one," Meowth said.

"Well, that loosely translates from Greek as "Tyrant Big Nose". They're the sort of words you would use to name dinosaurs," Greg said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"The fact that you know that shows just how exciting your life really is," Jessie said in a dull tone.

"Do they not find it funny?" the man asked.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're just, um – "Pachy Cephalos"Thick heads," Greg said, and the man began laughing.

"What did you say?" Anna asked angrily, as all five looked at him angrily.

"Never mind. It sounds like something serious is going on here. You'd better tell us the full story," Greg said.

"These creatures refer to themselves as, like you said, dinosaurs – or to be more precise, dinosaur pokémon," the leader told them.

"Dinosaur pokémon!" all six asked, followed Jessie calling "Group huddle!", and she dragged Meowth and James away.

"Can you imagine the reward the boss would give us if we brought him a dinosaur pokémon?" she asked greedily.

"Yeah! Big promotions!" Meowth agreed.

"True; and from what he said that would make us big heroes too! He might give us a reward for helping him! Let's back us some pokémon!" James cried, and they rejoined the Rangers.

"Please, continue," Meowth said, and the man went on to tell them the story (which is basically the story Whitney told at the beginning so you're not missing anything).

"Wait, if that were true then that would mean we've travelled millions of years back through time!" Greg gasped.

"And that the history books are very wrong," James added.

"Well the prophecy does state that the heroes would come from a distant future, where peace has been restored between mankind and all pokémon," the leader said.

"What else does it say?" Rei asked.

"That six heroes would come and banish the dinosaurs from our world. These six would consist of three who were like us, who could transform into shiny, colourful beings. The other three were strange creatures the likes of which we have never seen before, more like the dinosaurs than anything, but different," the leader told them.

"Well there's gotta be a mistake there! These guys aren't heroes, they're-" Anna argued, but Jessie silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"-Just ordinary people! But we can give it a shot!" James said with a smile.

"What! Why do you want to help!" Greg hissed quietly.

"Accordin' to what dem guys are sayin', if we don' do somethin' about dese tings, den we'll end up still bein' ruled by dem in da present! And we don' fancy bein' oppressed, thank you," Meowth said.

"Besides, aren't we supposed to protect the world from devastation? Now's our chance!" Jessie said.

"We're in! Just tell us what we need to do!" James told the man happily.

"Thank you, so very much! But we must hurry now! The dinosaurs may have already learnt of our location – we are not supposed to be here!" the man said, and, on cue, they all heard an explosion from outside, and the building began to collapse.

"Quickly! Follow me!" he cried, and they ran through the doorway that he'd entered through, up a flight of stairs, and they were met with a dead end.

"Wrong way, Einstein!" Meowth yelled.

"Wait, how did you know my name, I haven't old you – no, never mind, there's work to be done, we must hurry," the man revealed to be Einstein said. The Rangers and mutants simply gawped for a moment until Einstein urged them on.

"Quick, hide!" he whispered, and they dived into a bush and watched as strange flying vehicles dropped bombs on the temple.

"No! They have destroyed the Alph temple!" Einstein cried quietly.

"Wait, that means he haven't actually moved to a different location, just to a different point on the timeline!" Greg whispered to his fellow time-travellers.

"Well, this was to be expected. I would have thought they'd have done it sooner. The Alph temple is named in the legend as the location where the heroes would come – but fortunately you came before they could blow it up!" Einstein cried.

"We'd better morph, to be ready. Ready?" Greg asked.

"Ready!" the girls replied.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"It's true! You can transform into bright coloured heroes! HA!" Einstein yelled, leaping out of the bush to attracting the attention of the flying vehicles' pilots, successfully.

"Yeah, that's right, you can come and get me! Because the legendary heroes are here, and they're going to set us free! That's right, arrest us, and see if I care! It'll only make it easier for them to save us!" Einstein yelled, as one of the vehicles flew down, and scooped all seven of them up.

"Did you have to get us arrested?" Rei asked. They had been throw into a small holding bay, and were constantly being throw around as the ship made sharp turns (probably unnecessarily).

"Yes, this will get you inside the palace, where you can face Tyranno Hadro Rhino, and free us!" Einstein told him excitedly.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," Jessie said anxiously.

"Me too," James said, hugging Jessie.

"Meowth three!" Meowth cried, hugging them both.

Shortly, in the top of a huge spiralling mountain on the edge of an ancient Goldenrod city…

"How is Project X coming along, Colonel?" a strange creature asked. He had a draping, purple, velvet cloak, covering his entire body. His head resembled an Aerodactyl's, with an extremely large – there was no other word for it – nose, which also had a horn. He wore a crown of thorns on his head.

"Very well, thank you, Lord Tyranno. We should be ready for our first test mission by the end of the week," a similar creature asked on the other end of a video screen.

"Excellent. And Captain, how did Operation Alph go?" Tyranno Hadro Rhino asked someone on another screen. He was completely covered by oddly shaped flight clothing, as he was piloting an aircraft of some sort.

"Perfectly sir, The Alph Temple is no more. However, it may end up being that that won't squash all of these rumours about these six heroes, as we captured a known rebel, with six strange people, three wearing shiny coloured suits, and the other three were completely strange looking people, more like us really – just like the legend says," the pilot told his king.

"Well, we'll squash the rumours about six heroes by squashing the six supposed heroes," Tyranno said with a laugh, then added, "Bring them in."

"As you wish sir," the pilot said, pressing a button in his cockpit. Einstein, the Rangers, and the trio, all wearing handcuffs and all but James wearing leg cuffs, teleported onto the floor of Tyranno's thrown room.

"Well, well, well. The six heroes from the future, I presume? And a rebel you've joined up with. Well you're not looking very heroic now, are you? Hmm?" Tyranno asked, laughing.

"For da record, we've never been heroes before," Meowth told him.

"Well. You decided to help those mortals, so now you shall die like them, and with them," Tyranno said, intending to continue, but Greg interrupted.

"Not today!" he cried, summoning his Laser Sabre, and firing a blast at Tyranno. It hit him in the face, but he didn't appear to feel it.

"You call that a laser?" he asked with a chuckle. The Laser Sabre wrenched itself from Greg's grip, and threw itself out of a window. Greg saw it land near the Ruins of Alph, and a wave of understanding spread over him.

"It just so happens I've had a very special new gun made just for this occasion, for some very special criminals," Tyranno said, and a large weapon appeared in his hands, which he pulled out from under the cloak. They were old and scaly, "I call it the Thermo Booster. It is a real laser, unlike that toy you were playing with that simply fires a beam of light-"

"A painful beam of light," James interjected sadly, rubbing his arm.

"As I was saying. It doesn't fire a beam visible to any eye but that of us dinosaur pokémon, but an intense surge of heat, powerful enough even to melt bone. What do you say to that, heroes?" Tyranno asked sarcastically.

"I'd say that sounds pretty cool. In fact, since you threw me weapon out the window, do you mind if I borrow it?" Greg asked, rolling forward, and he tripped Tyranno up, causing him to drop the weapon, and it rolled into what should have been James' lap.

"Let's do this! Discharger!" Rei cried.

"Super Spiker!" Anna called.

"James, throw it to me!" Greg cried, but James didn't do so, he stood still anxiously.

"James!" Jessie hissed at him quietly, as both she and Meowth motioned to him to throw it to them.

"Uh – Catch!" he cried, slamming his eyes closed as he threw it to Greg.

"Oh know you don't!" Tyranno cried, as he jumped up and caught it himself, his cloak flying about him, and revealing his thin and fragile-looking body, with long arms and legs and small wings.

"Drop it, Tyranno!" Rei cried, preparing to zap him.

"Oh please, do you really think another beam of light will help you?" Tyranno asked sarcastically.

"It will when its electricity! Thunder!" she cried, blasting him, but he was barely fazed, and didn't drop the Thermo Blaster.

"Try a Hyper Beam on for size!" Anna called.

"And a Psychic!" James cried. The two blasts combined, and sent Tyranno staggering backwards, but he didn't fall.

"Taste the power of my Ancientpower!" he cried, and rocks from outside flew up through the window and pinned the trio, Anna, Rei, and Einstein to the floor.

"Hey Big Nose! Forget someone!" Greg cried, and Tyranno span round to face him. He was holding the Octo-Cannon.

"Hydro Pump!" Greg cried.

"Anna, throw me the Super Spiker!" he added, as the water drenched the dinosaur.

"Ha! You think a pathetic water gun will save you from me!" Tyranno cried, pushing against the Hydro Pump.

"No, but this will! Razor Wind!" Greg yelled, throwing the disk at the dinosaur. It slammed him against the wall, and caused a huge gash on his tiny chest, but no blood poured out.

"Do you really think that will be enough to keep me down?" Tyranno asked weakly, staggering to his feet, but he immediately fell back down again, wheezing.

"I'll take that," Greg said, picking up the Thermo Blaster. He fired at everything he could see (except Einstein and his fellow time-travellers). Although he couldn't see that the laser was doing anything, but the entire room began melting.

"Let's get out of here," Greg said, melting the rocks that were trapping the others, and they all jumped out of the window, falling down hundreds of stories, all landing flat on their faces except for Einstein.

They all watched as the mountain melted to the ground, with a little help from the Thermo Booster.

"Thank you, my six heroes. You have saved me, and my people. Now we can restore the world to a peaceful lace, as it was eons ago," Einstein told them.

"Oh, no biggie," Rei said.

From the remains of the mountain, a low rumbling could be heard. Suddenly, a huge rocket, bigger than the mountain had been itself burst forth, flying high into the sky.

"We shall meet again, Poké Rangers, and Team Rocket! Someday we shall return to this planet, and crush you!" they heard Tyranno cry. They watched the rocket fly up until it was out of sight.

"Looks like the dinosaurs are blasting off again!" James said.

"Yeah. Which means dat we don't get to take none back to da Boss," Meowth said sadly.

"What! Did you guys really think we would let you take any of them back with us?" Anna asked angrily.

"Hmm, well it doesn't matter anyway now, they're gone," Jessie said sulkily.

"Wait, did those _dinosaurs_ build a rocket!" Greg asked disbelievingly.

"Looks like it. But I've just got one question. HOW THE HECK DO WE GET BACK!" Rei yelled.

"The same way my Laser Sabre does," Greg said. Rei had to think for a moment before she understood what he meant.

"But first, Einstein, I need to have a quick chat with you about something…" Greg said, leading Einstein away.

Several million years later…

Jessie, James, and Meowth leaped forward, tackling Anna, Greg, and Rei (in that order) to the ground. Kurtis turned and shortly took out all of the Grunts.

"Thunder!" Rei cried, blasting a bolt of electricity at Meowth, who dodged it, causing it to collide with the cave, and rocks fell from the ceiling. The same thing happened with a Hydro Pump from Greg, a Hyper Beam from Anna, and a Solar Beam from Greg (although that went through the Grunts first).

From the huge build-up of rocks, a huge lurking figure rose, distracting the attention of the humans and the trio. It held a gun of some sort in its hand, and when it pulled the trigger, Greg, Rei, Anna, and the trio vanished.

"Guys! What did you do!" Kurtis yelled at the figure, preparing to fight it.

"I just made sure that the timeline stays straight," Greg said, emerging from the shadows and blowing the tip of the Thermo Booster.

"Wait, but you – but then you – so he – oh, I'm so confused!" Kurtis sighed, as the trio, Rei and Anna emerged from the rocks themselves.

"Well, that little feature is gone now. But it's still a powerful laser. Hey, there it is," Greg said, picking up his amber-encased Laser sabre, and melting the amber of. He and the girls then demorphed, the Thermo Booster and Laser sabre going with greg's suit.

"Very well, Rangers. We'll let yet you go this time. But we'll be back!" Jessie said angrily, opening up a lava hole, through which she, James and Meowth returned to base.

"Hey, everybody ok down here?" Kris asked, emerging from the ground level.

"Everything is just fine, Kris. Just fine," Greg answered.

A/N: That's right, I've just completely rewritten history. This is also the first time except in movies, specials, and prologues where one Ranger hasn't morphed throughout the entire chapter for me… Whilst I was writing this, I wasn't sure if it would be ok in the end or not, but I think this was pretty decent. In case you are wondering, Greg and Einstein programmed in an extra feature for the Thermo booster (which is a permanent addition to Greg's artillery); for one use only, it could send whoever's DNA was locked to it (that being the three Rangers and the trio's) back to the pre-programmed time.

Jessie, James and Meowth will reply to this chapter, and I finally have a quiz again, although it's a bit general, and requires quite a lot of guesswork; why does this chapter deserve an opener? I'll give you a clue: it's got something to do with another season of Poké Rangers. To be fair on this hard quiz, anyone who gets it right wins two Dino Force episodes. This chapter is the longest I've ever written, bordering on 4000 words! Back in Johto some didn't even have half of that! So I'd better stop typing now, huh? See ya!


	15. The Silver Scizor Part 1

The Poké Rangers were racing on their Neo Cycles against the Rocket Rangers, who had new Rocket (rip-off) Cycles. They were trying to reach Hoenn's Safari Zone before the other side, as another Neo Zord had revealed itself there (the steel type). The Poké Rangers were slightly ahead, because for the first time, Whitney and Miborg had found a Neo Zord before Team Rocket.

"Shadow Ball!" Red cried, throwing his Soul Eye at Kris.

"Coming through!" Anna called, intercepting the attack and taking no damage.

"Grr, stand back, guys! Earthquake!" Yellow yelled, throwing one of the Donphan's Tusks, causing an Earthquake that knocked Kris and Rei from their Neo Cycles.

"Hey guys, I'll go on ahead!" Anna cried. Kris nodded to her.

"Super Spiker!" she called, attaching her weapon to her vehicle.

"Extremespeed!" she added, and her speed tripled, pushing her far ahead of the others.

"Don't think that's gonna help you! Teleport!" Pink called. Since she didn't know exactly where she was going, she simply Teleported further ahead of Anna, doing so repeatedly so she didn't fall behind.

They rode to the top of a hill, where they saw a Scizor Zord flying into the distance.

"No, how can somebody else have it, that's impossible! How can anybody else control a Neo Zord?" Pink yelled furiously.

"So you don't know what it is either? I thought it might be the trio," Anna sighed.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_(Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Heracross Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Megazord Hero Mode shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Full team stand before season logo, credits below read "Script Edited by Golduck Ranger, Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Wahey, we're finally here! The sixth Neo Ranger is near! Although he's not even in the credits yet… As for the quiz, I don't want to post the answer here, as it contains spoilers. If somebody has gotten it right, then you might be able to check their review and see what they've said, but I wont post it here in case anyone doesn't like spoilers. From now on I've got another site member, Golduck Ranger (we're not related) will be proofreading everything I write, so if you spot the tiniest mistake, go and shout nasty things a him, not me. Joking, don't do that. Please thank him for his time and help to this.

Chapter 15; The Silver Scizor – Part 1

The Rangers had returned to Goldenrod city. Golden youths, to be precise…

"But who could have taken the Scizor Zord? I don't get it. I thought that without something to contain its power, it would be impossible to control anything so powerful. And where would a normal person get something to contain its power?" Greg asked as they passed through the doors.

"We don't know. Just like we didn't know any of the last 300 times you asked Whitney and us," Anna sighed.

"Actually, if you include Whitney then its 362," Greg pointed, before backing away from the angry stares of his fellow Rangers to play Super Jail Break 15 with Nanene.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kyle asked as the four Rangers joined him and Adelie at a table.

"Nothing exciting's happening," Kurtis said, shrugging.

At that moment, Carl and his Heracross burst through the doors, carrying Carl's TV and DVD player.

"Something exciting is happening!" he screamed, completely contradicting Kurtis. He laid the TV down on the teens' table, pulled out the plugs for SJB 15 and another game, and plugged the TV and DVD players in.

"Whitney really needs to get more sockets installed," Greg sighed, as he and Nanene turned to watch the screen, which Carl turned on. A news report was shown.

"-Was sighted and recorded by local farmer Smith Jones. We now bring you this footage exclusively," the reporter said, and the screen was taken over by a shot of the silver Scizor Zord.

"Hey look, it looks like there's someone on it! Or maybe a pokémon!" the cameraman (presumably the farmer) said off screen. He zoomed in on the Zord's shoulder, where there indeed was somebody stood. They turned and apparently spotted the camera, as they gave a thumbs-up, before the footage ended.

"What pokémon was that?" Rei asked.

"It kind of looked like a Scizor – but they don't have fingers and thumbs, they have claws," Kyle said.

"Maybe it was a mutant – but that would mean the Poké Rangers have lost another one!" Donny, who had joined them, cried.

"To the internet!" Carl yelled, and he and Donny rushed to a computer. Greg and Nanene unplugged the TV and DVD player, and continued playing SJB 15.

"That was no mutant. But then what could it have been?" Anna asked.

"What makes you say it's not a mutant?" Adelie asked.

"Call it a hunch," Anna answered.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So the Zord was gone when you got there?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes sir, I saw it flying away," Pink answered.

"And you're certain one of the Poké Rangers didn't take it?" Giovanni asked.

"Certain. Rocket Pink was with the Pink Ranger and the rest of us were with the other Rangers.

"Then whoever has taken it shouldn't have a source of power to contain it – who knows what will happen to them. But I expect they've been weakened by it. Which means that they wont be able to defend the Scizor Zord, which should still be giving out a strong signal. Yes! Once we have the Scizor Zord, the Rangers wont stand a chance! And to make things easier, I have an idea," Giovanni said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"An old friend once gave me this. Nanba, take a Tauros and mutate it into this," Giovanni said, handing his scientist the paper, but he yanked it back quickly.

"Wait, it needs a slight modification first," he said, taking a pen and scribbling on the paper, before handing it back to Nanba. Nanba then took one of Giovanni's pokéballs, before he and Giovanni both went down to the lab.

"I don't get why you guys didn't just summon your Zords to follow the Scizor Zord," Jessie said blankly. The Rocket Rangers stood perfectly still for a moment, before walking out. The trio then all laughed.

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

"Yeah, but if you chose the Scizor over the Hoppip, then you'd have more to eat. And it would be metal," Kyle pointed out to Rei

"Kyle, what are you talking about, Rei just asked if you wanted to play Rock Paper Scizors – I mean Scissors! Flipping Zord…" Anna said.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to see what you guys would say," Kyle said with a grin.

"You suck!" Adelie cried at him suddenly.

"No you suck!" he yelled back.

"You suck!"

"You suck!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Guys, guys, I know how we can settle this. You both suck," Carl told them.

"Hey! We do not suck!" the siblings yelled at them in unison.

"I'm afraid you do," Donny told them.

"No, you suck!" the siblings yelled.

"You suck!" Donny and Carl called back.

"You suck!"

"You!"

"You!"

By this point the Rangers were long gone, as Kris had received a call from the Sanctuary, leaving Nanene to try and sort out the argument, to no avail.

"So what's up, Kris? Have they found the Scizor Zord?" Kurtis asked.

"No, I just wanted to get away from them. I thought you guys would too," Kris said, shrugging.

"I was on my way to a new top-spot on Super Jail Break 15, and you brought me out here just to get away!" Greg asked angrily.

"Oh hey, it's a real call anyway," Kris said, shrugging, as he took his Neo Phone from his pocket again.

"What's up guys? We'll be there in a second," Kris said, before hanging up.

"So have they found it?" Rei asked.

"No, but they've found the Rocket Rangers attacking east of Mahogany town. Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access! Double-0 Neo Rangers!"

"Neo Cycles!" they all called, summoning their vehicles, and they rode through Mahogany town in minutes.

"Ah, Poké Rangers, just in time," Red snickered, as the Poké Rangers dismounted.

"Is there a reason for you guys to be here?" Kris asked.

"Not really, just to get exercise from destroying you," Red said calmly, before leaping on the Rangers.

"Shadow Blast!" he called, launching a powerful vacuum attack on Kris from his Soul Eye.

"Fire Punch!" Kris yelled back, knocking Rocket Red down.

"Fissure!" Rocket Yellow called, plunging her Tusks into the ground, and all five Poké Rangers fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, deep within the Ice Path, a strange being was sat alone, apparently meditating, when its eyes snapped open.

'I am needed,' it thought to itself.

Back at the battle, Kris was being pounded by Rocket Pink's Psychic attacks, and the other four Rangers were frozen from Rocket Blue's Ice attacks.

"Horn Drill!" he cried, shattering the ice, and the Rangers demorphed from pain and cold, except Greg.

"Thermo Blaster!" he called. He fired a blast at Rocket Blue, and the additional heat warmed the Rangers up.

"Icy Wind!" Blue cried, countering Greg's attack.

"Blizzard!" Blue yelled, and Greg fell down like the others.

"Heat Wave!" Kris called, blasting Blue to the floor, and fazing the other Rocket Rangers, bar Red, who managed to avoid it by leaping behind Kris. He then swiped his leg through Kris', knocking him to the floor.

"May I?" Green asked Yellow, holding out his hand, and she handed him one of the Donphan's Tusks.

"Poison Fang!" he called, digging in to Kris' side, and he demorphed, yelling in pain. Blood trickled from under his red and white t-shirt.

"Oh, does that hurt, Red Ranger?" Red asked mockingly, "Well don't worry. The pain will be over soon," he continued, kicking Kris to the other Rangers, and Anna held him.

"Finish them off, Rocket Blue," Red said.

"With pleasure," blue said, raising his weapon.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. The Rocket Rangers heads span to the top of Ice Path, where the voice had come from, as did for of the Rangers'. Kris turned his head slowly.

At the top of the cave, stood what appeared to be a disfigured and discoloured Scizor (it was silver, which wasn't even its shiny colour). Instead of claws, he had human hands, and his arms, torso and legs were slightly more muscular. His wings and thorax were slightly smaller, and his eyes were further up his head. He generally had a more human posture.

"What in the world is that!" Green cried, as the Poké Rangers looked to each other in shock.

"It's him!" Anna gasped unnecessarily. All of the Rangers realised that he was the one who had taken the Scizor Zord.

Without another word, the Scizor-alike jumped high into the air, and flew down the side of the cave, towards the Rocket Rangers.

"Steel Wing!" he called. Both his wings glowed a bright white, as they slammed into the Rocket Rangers, sending them flying into the trees.

The Poké Rangers looked to each other excitedly, as he readied himself again for battle.

"How dare you attack us! Rocket Cannon!" Red yelled, and the five mutants combined their weapons.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" they called, blasting a huge ball of energy at the Scizor, and the Rangers gasped. The attack hit head on.

"Well. That took care of that little problem," Red panted. He was still slightly shocked by his appearance in the first place.

When the dust cleared, all the Rockets gasped, and the Poké Rangers faces lit up; he was still alive. His arms were crossed, and held in each hand were what appeared to be his missing claws (only actually red) on handles.

"Scissor Claws!" he called, leaping forward, slashing each of the Rocket Rangers down as he did so.

"Fine! We shall take this to the Megazord!" Red cried, as the Glalie Zord appeared behind him and the other Rocket Rangers. They leapt into it, and it carried them to the Rocket Megazord.

"Should we-?" Kris asked, staggering to his feet with Anna's support, but the Scizor held out his hand to silence Kris.

"I call upon the power of the Scizord!" he cried, striking a pose. The Scizor Zord appeared behind him, in the same pose.

"Scizord? Oh, _man_ is that a cool pun!" Kurtis cried, smiling. His fellow Poké Rangers looked to him with blank faces.

The Scizor had leapt onto his Zord's shoulder, ready to battle.

"Don't make us laugh! You expect to defeat a Megazord with a single Zord!" Red cried, and the Rocket Rangers all laughed.

"Swords Dance, Agility, Slash," the Scizor said calmly, ignoring the mutant's comment. His Zord perfectly executed all three attacks in a row, knocking the Megazord to the floor.

"Thief!" he called, not giving the Rockets a chance to recover. His Zord snatched the Glalie Zord from the top of the Megazord.

"Seismic Toss!" he cried. His Zord flew into the sky, taking the Zord with it, before flying back down and bashing the Rocket Rangers into the ground.

"Impossible! How could we have been defeated by a single Ranger, and a single Zord! You shall pay for this!" Red spat, before he, the other Rocket Rangers, and their Zords vanished.

"Thank you," the Scizor said to his Zord, before leaping down from it, and it vanished. The Scizor then turned to leave himself, but stopped when he heard a voice call to him.

"Wait!" Kris cried, hobbling forward with Anna's support. The other three Rangers were with him too.

"Who are you?" Kris asked. The Scizor paused for a moment before answering.

"You may call me The Silver Scizor, Poké Rangers. That is all you need to know," he said.

"But please, you have to explain to us what's going on. Like, how did you become what you are, and how can you control a Neo Zord?" Greg asked, but he didn't receive an answer.

"But aren't we all fighting for the same thing here?" Anna asked eventually.

"No. No – not exactly. Whereas you are fighting against Neo Team Rocket, to try and protect the world from them, I could not care if they go free or not. So long as they do not harm the innocent. My goal is to protect the innocent, the weak, the vulnerable," The Silver Scizor said, pausing for a moment, and Kurtis interjected.

"Hey, we're not exactly weak and vulnerable you know! We just- weren't concentrating fully, because of the Scizor Zord," he said.

"If I hadn't helped you then you wouldn't be here to discuss this now," The Silver Scizor said sharply, "I also help those with honour, like yourselves. You have honour, in risking your own lives to protect people from Team Rocket-"

"-And that's pretty much what you do too!" Rei cried.

"No! I do not limit myself to one foe, or in fact, any foe. For example, if a landslide occurred, I would try to help anyone in danger because of it. Therefore I wouldn't be fighting a foe. Now. I'm sure we will meet again, Poké Rangers. We may even work together again. But for today, I fight alone," The Silver Scizor said. He leapt up high into the sky, and when the Poké Rangers looked up to him, he had vanished.

A/N: Ooh, mysterious! Of course, I don't think he's as great as the Magna Defender was…he was cool… I think it's pretty obvious who will be replying today, The Silver Scizor himself! And notice how much shorter this chapter is. Although it's not that many pages less…it's certainly a lot of words less! I've got a quiz…of sorts. Whoever asks The Silver Scizor the most interesting question about anything in the fic, like his identity, or what next chapter's about, it can be anything, provided it's interesting, and hopefully with an interesting answer. See ya!


	16. The Silver Scizor Part 2

"So. There is a new "hero" in town, calling himself the "Silver Scizor", and he's the one who took the Scizor Zord, and using it alone he defeated the Megazord!" Giovanni asked angrily.

"Yes sir. He used it expertly. He knew-" Red explained.

"I don't care! Now, there is another Zord activated, the Bug type Zord. Make sure you get it over him. Just in case, our new friend here will make sure that neither he, nor the Poké Rangers will be able to use this Zord, or their own Zords against us. He's based off of a monster that a friend of mine once used," Giovanni said, as Nanba led a mutant in.

It was a Tauros, walking on its hind legs, in a full suit of armour, carrying a large axe.

"This is Minotauros II. He's able to shut down the Neo Zords. He, along with Jessie, James and Meowth will be distracting the Poké Rangers. Now get out there and don't screw up this time!" he continued in a bark.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Script Edited by Golduck Ranger, Mutant Created by YF2 Green Racer, Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Whenever you happen to be in Dorset, UK, keep an eye out for DFC, Dorset Fried Chicken. Notice the theme song has been edited to include credits, as of last chapter. From now onwards they will state Golduck Rangers as having edited the script, whoever created the mutant or storyline (in this case mutant, by YF2) and yours truly as having done everything else.

Chapter 16; The Silver Scizor – Part 2

The Rangers were all at the Sanctuary. Whitney and Miborg were trying to heal Kris' injuries from the last battle.

"Ok, no problem, a Potion and Full Heal should do it," Whitney, said, and Miborg turned away.

"Excuse me? You want to use pokémon medicine on me!" Kris cried.

"Do you really think we'd do that? We've modified them. And don't worry, they're perfectly safe," she added, upon seeing Kris' raised eyebrows, as Miborg handed the medicine over to Whitney.

"This might sting a bit," Whitney said, spraying the medicines on Kris' wounds. Kris yelped like a wounded Growlithe as the stinging shot through him.

"What is it, Miborg?" Rei asked, as the danger alarm rang throughout the dome.

"Team Rocket have gone straight to giant size, there's a mutant attacking Goldenrod.. And of course, there's another Neo Zord, which the Rocket Rangers are after," Miborg sighed.

"Naturally. Ok, Kris, you're the team leader," Whitney said.

"Right. Um – Greg and I will go for the Zord first, and the others can take their Zords to battle the mutant. With any luck The Silver Scizor will show up and help against the mutant," Kris said, jumping off of the table he'd been sat on.

"Ok, but we have to get this Zord guys. We can't let Team Rocket, or Scizor get it. I know he helped up, but there's something about him…I don't trust him. He knows what he's doing. He could jump sides and we wouldn't even notice," Whitney said.

"Well he kind of said that he wasn't on our side, that he would just help us out sometimes," Greg pointed out.

"Exactly. So we have to get this one," Whitney told them. They all sat in silence for a moment, until Whitney broke it.

"What are you guys still doing here, get out there!"

"Uh, right! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access! Double-0 Neo Rangers!"

Meanwhile, in a cave of Ice Path…

"Scyther…" The Silver Scizor sighed sadly. He was sat alone, hunched in a corner, holding a pokéball in his hand. He twitched.

"No!" he cried, rushing from the cave, leaving the pokéball behind.

Shortly, on Six/Fortune Island…

"It could be anywhere. This place is known for holding secrets," Green commented. He and the other Rocket Rangers were scanning Pattern Bush for the Bug type Zord.

"Stop right there, Rocket Rangers!" Kris yelled, as he and Greg approached on their Neo Cycles.

"Poké Rangers! You're supposed to be back in Goldenrod…heh, where's the rest of you then?" Red asked sarcastically.

"Legend Armour!" Kris called.

"Thermo Booster!" Greg cried.

They both ran forward, Kris using his extra-enhanced strength and speed to dodge the mutants' blows, and knock them down, and Greg blasting them with the Thermo Booster.

"Icy Wind!" Blue cried, once again counteracting Greg's weapon.

"Legend Armour blast!" Kris yelled, sending Yellow flying.

"Kris!" Greg cried, struggling against Blue and Pinks' grip.

"Legend Staff! Fire Blast!" Kris called, frying Blue, but Red and Green then took their advantage and knocked him down.

"We can't do this alone, we need help!" Kris yelled.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here!" The Silver Scizor cried, leaping down from treetops, and doing a spinning kick to knock Red and Blue to the floor. Kris and Greg then managed to overpower Green and Pink.

"Fissure!" Yellow called angrily.

"Jump!" The Silver Scizor yelled. The Rangers did as they were told, and Scizor caught them, causing the attack to miss spectacularly. Scizor then dropped Kris and Greg.

"Scissor Claws!" Scizor cried, summoning his weapons.

"Lasers!" he added, firing lasers from the handles, which knocked Yellow down.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here!" Kris cried.

"Attempting to gain control of the Ariados Zord," Scizor said.

"But if you're here-" Greg said anxiously, looking to Kris.

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod city…

"Manectric Zord!"

"Togetic Zord!"

"Sunflora Zord!"

When the three Zords arrived, Minotauros II just laughed.

"This is what the Poké Rangers of this century have to face me! Don't make me laugh!" he cried.

"Do you actually think you stand a chance against them, then?" Kurtis asked.

"Will I stand a chance! The question is will they! Gya!" the mutant grunted, throwing his axe. It went straight through the Zords, but didn't leave a scratch.

"What on Earth?" Rei said.

"Solar Beam, Sunflora!" Kurtis called, but neither Sunflora, nor either of the other Zords moved at all. Suddenly, they all collapsed and fell down, before vanishing back to their hiding places.

"What did you do!" Anna yelled in fury.

"I disabled them! Now you can fight me without your Zords!" Minotauros II laughed, trying to use Stomp on the Rangers.

"Now what?" Rei asked nervously.

"We do what we were trained to do, we fight!" Kurtis yelled, as he and Anna ran forward.

"You guys had training!" Rei asked anxiously, "They just showed to take my helmet off!" she cried. She sighed, and ran after the others.

"Mega Horn!"

"Super Spiker!"

"Sun Shield! Vine Whip!" Kurtis called, and he tied a vine around the giant mutant's legs.

"Hyper Beam!" Anna cried.

"Focus Punch!" Rei yelled.

"What? Oh, you're attacking me. Ha!" Minotauros II cried, clearly not being affected by the attacks, "Pathetic fools! Do you honestly think that you're attacks would harm me! Take this!" he added, using Iron Tail, and scoring a direct hit on the girls. Kurtis just managed to get out of the way.

"Guys! Are you ok!" he cried, and he sighed with relief when Rei gave him a thumbs-up. Kurtis pulled out his Neo Phone, and called Kris.

Back in Pattern Bush…

"Kris, Greg, you've gotta get over here, now, he's disabled our Zords, and he's whooping our butts! We need your help!" Kurtis' voice screamed down the phone.

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Kris told him, then he hung up, and anxiously looked at Greg.

"You two should go, I'll handle the Rocket Rangers," Scizor told them.

"But what about the Zord?" Greg asked.

"I will not allow Neo Team Rocket to gain control of the Ariados Zord. However, I might gain control of it myself. In which case the two of you need to ask yourselves, would you rather me control the Zord, or the destruction of your friends?" Scizor asked.

Greg and Kris looked to each other flowing this, and nodded. They summoned their Zords, and returned to Goldenrod.

"Ok, who wants some?" Scizor asked menacingly.

"Shadow Punch!" Red cried.

"Ice Punch!" Blue called. Scizor blocked each attack with the Scissor Claws.

"Mega Punch!" Scizor called, knocking both Rangers back with the claws.

"Power Claw mode!" Scizor called. Both his hands and weapons began glowing, and when the glowing stopped, only the Claws remained (now silver coloured), now attached to his wrists.

Stood on opposite sides of him, Pink and Green called out "Psychic!" and "Sludge Bomb!" respectively.

"Hmm, jumping out of the way would be too easy…" Scizor thought aloud. Just before the attacks connected with him, he held out his claws, and caught the attacks with them. He then jumped into the air, spinning 180 degrees, and launched the attacks at the opposite Rocket Rangers, knocking them both down.

"Dig!" Yellow called, burrowing underground.

"This is too easy," Scizor sighed, floating in the air. He detached the Scissor Claws, and his hands reappeared. He pointed the handles' of the Claws downwards, and when Yellow emerged, he called out "Hyper Beam!" blasting her back down. He fell down to the ground, placing one hand down to support himself.

The area he happened to touch didn't have any grass growing on it, and it began glowing. Grass sprouted all over the seemingly random areas that weren't covered, and something emerged. Something large, metal, and red.

"Scizor's eyes widened as it fully revealed itself to him.

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod city…

"Zap Cannon!" Rei gasped, blasting a ball of electricity at Minotauros II's hand, hitting him successfully.

"Oo-ha-hoo! Static electricity! That tickles, do it again!" Minotauros laughed.

"You like being tickled? Then try a Tickle attack!" Anna yelled, launching comical Disney style gloves from her Super Spiker that latched onto Minotauros II, and mercilessly tickled him.

"Oo-ha-hoo! Ha-ha! Ok, that's enough now! Ha-ha – I said STOP!" the mutant cried, lashing out at Anna and sending her flying through the air.

Suddenly, the Arcanine and Octillery Zords appeared from nowhere, with their owners atop them.

"Whoa, got you!" Kris cried, jumping up and catching Anna in his arms.

"All right, the cavalry have arrived! Heracross Zord!" Rei yelled, dialling "912" into her Neo Phone.

"Guys! Don't let him use the axe on your Zords! That's what disabled ours!" Kurtis yelled up.

"No problem! Extremespeed, Arcanine!" Kris cried, and he and Anna couldn't keep up with the speed, and fell off of the Zord, but only for a second, as the Zord returned beneath them in under a second.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Anna said weakly.

"I'd take off your helmet first. Fire Blast!" Kris cried.

"Octazooka!" Greg added.

"Reversal!" Rei yelled, hitting Minotauros II when it was down.

"Detect!" Minotauros II gasped, blocking the attack, followed by "Assist!" which surprised the Rangers, as he launched Rock Throw, burying the Zords, and the three Rangers atop them.

"Now to take care of your Zords once and for all!" he cried, hurling his axe at the Arcanine Zord, and it vanished. Luckily Kris and Anna had already escaped.

"One down…" the mutant called, as he hurled his axe again, disabling the Octillery Zord.

"Now for – hey, what the-!" Minotauros cried, as his axe was snatched from his hand. Everyone spun round to see The Silver Scizor, atop the Ariados Zord (which had taken the axe with String Shot), alongside the Scizord.

"Signal Beam and Metal Claw!" Scizor called, and his Zords attacked, distracting Minotauros II.

"Yellow Ranger, I need the Heracross Zord!" Scizor cried.

"What!" Rei yelled back in surprise.

"I need to use the Heracross Zord to form a Megazord! Please! Do you trust me?" Scizor asked. He and Rei stared into each other's eyes/visor for a moment, until Rei nodded.

"Thank you," Scizor said, as the signal Beam ended.

"You only got lucky there, with surprise! You're going down now!" Minotauros II yelled.

"I don't think so! Mega Insectazord formation!" Scizor cried.

The Heracross Zord transformed as always, forming legs, and leaving the horn for the head. The Ariados Zord's legs detached, and combined together. The Scizord's claws detached, and combined into one, four pronged claw. It retracted its arms and legs into its torso, along with its wings, and pulled its abdomen up slightly.

Finally, they all combined. The Heracross Zord attached to the Scizord's abdomen, and the two parts of the Ariados Zord attached to the two points of the Scizord where its arms had been. The Scizord's claw then attached to the left arm, which had been formed by the Ariados Zords legs. Finally, the horn of the Heracross Zord replaced the centre horn of the of the Scizord's head.

"Oh boy, I might need a little help on this one!" Minotauros II cried.

"Don' worry, we're here ta uneven up da score!" Meowth cried, from inside a Scizor shaped robot the trio had apparently built, which appeared through a huge lava hole.

"You dare to insult me! Guillotine!" Scizor screamed, slicing through the robot like hot butter.

"Why did we even bother?" Jessie asked, as she, James and Meowth flew through the air.

"Perhaps just so we could blast off again, for old times sake," James sighed, as he and the others disappeared into the distance.

"Now for you," Scizor said angrily.

"Uh-oh."

"Mega Horn!" Scizor called, ramming his Megazord into the mutant.

"Signal beam!" he yelled, firing a beam from the right hand.

"Now, to finish you with a Horn Drill!" Scizor cried, causing Minotauros II to explode.

"Whoa, go Silver Scizor!" Kris cried, high-fiving Kurtis. The three Zords returned to their hiding places, and The Silver Scizor approached the Rangers.

"Thank you, Yellow Ranger, for trusting me enough to allow me usage of your entire teams' only functional Zord. The rest of your Zords shall have returned to normal now. I request that I might use the Zord again in future," he said, and Rei nodded.

"No problem."

"In return I shall allow you to use the Ariados Zord," Scizor said, at which point both Greg and Kurtis yelled out "Shotgun!" Kurtis just managed to beat Greg to it, causing Greg to sigh.

"I believe you all to be truly decent people. One of you trusted me with your only Zord, not knowing whether or not I would turn against you. Two more returned to help the other three, risking losing a Zord permanently, in order to save their friends. Therefore, in future whenever you require assistance in any matter, feel free to contact me," Scizor continued.

"But how? Do you have a phone number?" Anna asked with a chuckle, indicating her Neo Phone on her belt.

"No, you simply need to think it, and I shall know you need my help. May we meet again, Poké Rangers," Scizor said, leaping off into the distance, leaving the Rangers slightly confused.

A/N: Now I'm not sure about you, but I don't think there was a very conclusive ending there. For a conclusion you'll have to wait until chapter 19. When I chose the three Zords Scizor controls, I didn't consider the fact that they were all bug types, because at the time I didn't have many plans for the sixth Ranger. Even when I decided that they would be his Zords I didn't think about the fact that they were all bugs, but shortly afterwards I realised how neatly it all fell into place. Lessee now, how about Jimmy replying today, even though he didn't even briefly appear in this chapter. See ya!


	17. Blast Off Countdown

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Script Edited by Golduck Ranger, Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: I'd just like to apologise for such a long wait before the chapter before this was posted. When writing this, I've suffered from writers block, which I think is for the first time, and once I knew what to write I had very little time to do so. Don't you think its weird, that, on the only normal RPG pokémon games to date that don't feature Team Rocket as the villains, they decided to have a space station, launching rockets?

Disclaimer: Remember, this is completely (fan) fictional, so any information here that is scientifically inaccurate is most likely intentional.

Chapter 17; Countdown To Blast-Off

Everyone in Golden Youths was silent, staring at the new TV. Jimmy had decided to buy one so Carl didn't have to lug his over every time something interesting was on the news. He'd also bought a socket adapter so Greg could still play SJB 15, although he too was currently glued to the screen. The reason for this was today was the launching of the first rocket to carry astronauts who would be landing on Jupiter.

"But I still don't get it, I thought Jupiter was just gas," Kurtis said.

"So did everyone worldwide, until a couple of years ago when Mossdeep sent a probe there to gather information, but it crashed when they tried to go to the centre," Greg said. By the time he'd finished, Kurtis and several others around Greg had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Nanba, is everyone ready!" Giovanni barked.

"Yes sir, the Rocket Rangers, Jessie, James, Meowth, and the additional back-up mutant you asked for, named Bonsachi, are all ready for the mission, but sir, if you don't mind my asking, why do you want the spaceship? This is the first time I haven't been informed of your plans," Nanba said, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Obtaining a spacecraft has been one of my goals ever since we were frozen. I trust you remember what happened then?" Giovanni asked, raising a hidden eyebrow.

"Of course. But I still don't-" Nanba continued, but Giovanni interrupted.

"You will find out shortly, Nanba. The whole of existence shall soon know!" Giovanni cried upwards at random. He then turned back to Nanba.

"Have everyone leave at once. We cant afford to miss this opportunity," Giovanni said sternly, before swiftly walking off, leaving a very confused and slightly disturbed Nanba to puzzle his leader' motives.

Shortly, in Golden Youths…

"And, if you're just joining us now, then I should let you know that we are just about to begin the penultimate "Check-list" before the countdown. This is truly, truly exciting stuff," a commentary voice-over said with a chuckle, in a boring tone that showed he actually thought it was exciting, when it wasn't, except to people like Greg, who was still glued to the screen, fascinated by what he saw.

Everyone else had gone off to do more interesting things, as clearly nothing exciting was happening soon, except two people: Anna, who was also starting to get bored, and had her head slumped on the table, and Kris, whom Anna had forced to sit with her, was currently fast asleep and drooling.

"Isn't it just so amazing!" Greg asked excitedly.

"Huh? What?" Anna asked.

"Everything! The tools, the information about the rocket fuel, the emergency alarm that just went off, the – oh, right," Greg said, closing his mouth as everyone gathered round the TV again.

"Oh dear! It seems that a group of people have broken into the Mossdeep space centre! This is not good at all!" the commentator said, in an agitated, but still boring tone.

"You're telling me! What'll happen to the launch!" Greg cried, until Rei managed to grab him from the middle of the crowd and pull him outside.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access! Double-0 Neo Rangers!"

"We need to get there quickly! Togetic Zord!" Anna called, dialling into her Neo Phone. The Rangers hopped onto its shoulders, and it quickly flew to them Mossdeep city.

After some trouble getting in with tight security (but they're the Poké Rangers!), the Rangers found themselves on a floor dedicated to a front desk and several elevators, all destroyed.

"Typical," Rei sighed.

"Looks like it's the stairs then," Anna said.

"Uh…I guess we should split up?" Kurtis suggested.

"Right! I'll go up and talk to the-" Kris said.

"Oh! Please, let me!" Greg cried, jumping up and down, and Kris sighed.

"Fine, Greg, you go up and talk to the scientists. And maybe tell the commentator to get a life. Everyone else, do your thing," Kris said. They all ran upstairs, losing one on each floor. Greg went right the way to the top, where he was greeted by Rockets Red and Blue, along with the scientists tied up and gagged.

"Well, looks like you were right, Blue. Guess I owe you a soda. See ya, Blue Ranger!" Red said, sinking through the floor.

"Ok, I don't want to know what that was about. Why are you here!" Greg asked angrily.

"Simple, really. Ruin the launch and hold back mankind by another couple of decades!" Blue told him, summoning his Ice Horn.

"Thermo Booster!" Greg cried.

"Ice Beam/Fire!" the two Blue Rangers cried simultaneously, and the beams connected, trying to force the other back.

Meanwhile, a few floors below, Kris was wondering around, searching for one of the mutants to fight, but none were to be found – that is, until Rocket Red fell through the ceiling, putting Kris in a headlock with his legs, and throwing him through a closed window.

"Legend Staff!" Kris cried in panic, and his weapon appeared in his hand. He plunged it about a foot into the wall to stop himself from falling, and the result was him dangling over 100ft in the air.

"Ok now, Kris, don't panic, just – oh crap, not now!" he cried, as he realised that Neo Grunts (led by a mutant with short legs, a potbelly, green, sphere-like arms, and head, Bonsachi) were attacking the rest of Mossdeep.

"Man, I've got to – we need – that's it!" he cried, and he thought hard on a particular name, and, within the second, The Silver Scizor was ploughing through the Grunts. He looked up to Kris, hanging from the tower.

"Web Spinner!" he called. A weapon appeared in his hand, which looked like just a basic, large gun. It was bright red, with a mix of yellow, purple, and black stripes, and had a handle on each side at the end of the barrel.

"String Shot!" he cried firing at Kris. The rope fit round Kris' waist, and Scizor threw him back up to the smashed window, taking both Kris and Rocket Red by surprise.

"Now for you!" Scizor cried, turning to Bonsachi, the only villain still standing.

"Wait! No! It's not my fault, I-!" he babbled, but Scizor wasn't listening.

He summoned the Scissor Claws, and the Mega Horn, and combined them. The Scissor Claws gripped onto the handles of the Web Spinner, and the Mega Horn attached to the end of the Web Spinner.

"Insecta-Ray! Fire!" Scizor cried, sending four lasers (from the main gun, the two Scissor Claws, and the Mega Horn) Bonsachi's way, causing him to implode.

Meanwhile, in the Space Centre…

"Roar!" Kris cried as he appeared, and the head of his Staff let out a blood-curdling cry, and Rocket red leapt up through the ceiling.

Kris ran up the stairs after him, finding on each floor that Rocket Red had collided with the other Rocket Rangers, and had gone through the roof of the building, carrying them with him. Kris and the other Rangers were now in the main control room, and had freed the scientists.

"Ugh…I think they're gone," Rei said, looking out of a window.

"Then, I suppose we should continue. Thank you for your help, Poké Rangers. Are you interested in the launch?" one of the scientists asked.

"Are you kidding! It's the most astounding non-pokémon related breakthrough of the century!" Greg cried.

"Then perhaps you would like to stay and watch it with us here, live?" the scientist asked.

"One-Hit KO!" Greg cried, before fainting.

Shortly, once Greg had been revived, the launch was able to continue, and filming re-began.

"And after all that terror, we are finally able to get back to the real excitement, of the launch. We are just about to begin the final countdown…" the commentator droned.

Kris, Kurtis, Anna and Rei were bored out of their skulls. They'd had to stand there for half an hour, listening to the commentator and the scientists drone on, and they weren't able to sleep now either. Furthermore, they had to remain morphed. Only Greg was interested, and willingly conscious.

"I can not believe I'm here to witness the launch of the first manned flight to Jupiter! This is great! And I'm on TV! Hi Mom!" Greg cried, waving at the camera, and everyone stared at him, with raised eyebrows if they weren't wearing helmets.

"Uh, Blue Ranger, your Mother doesn't recognise you," Kris told Greg sleepily.

"What? Oh, right! Sorry! Carry on," Greg prompted.

"…Food supply?" one scientist asked another shortly.

"Check," the second responded.

"Jupiter?" the first asked.

"Check," the second answered, bringing the planet up on a monitor.

"Rocket?" the first asked routinely.

"Che- No! Wait! This can't be happening! We're missing the rocket!" the second cried frantically, and the scientists scrambled around, pressing buttons. Greg instantly reacted, and after a few pushes he brought up an image of the ship on a monitor, blasting across the sea.

"Where's it heading? We have to find out!" the head scientist cried.

"I think I know…Blackthorn city…" Kurtis said quietly.

"I've got it! North by northeast…that's the direction of eastern Johto!" Greg cried.

"Told you," Kurtis said, stepping forward.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

Even with all the technological advances that had been made over the century, "live" TV was still not actually live, and Whitney and Miborg had only just learned of the problem at the space centre.

"Miborg, contact the Rangers, I'll try and find out what's going on," Whitney said. Before Miborg even had time to call Kris' Neo Phone, Whitney had managed to get a picture of the inside of the shuttle, through one of the on board cameras for the mission.

In the rocket…

"At last Team Rocket has their rocket!" James laughed.

"Now we'll really blast off…to another planet!" Jessie cackled.

"And there's nothing they can do about it!" the trio chorused.

"Naturally," Whitney said back in the Sanctuary, joining Miborg.

"Hey guys, its Whitney, Jessie, James and Meowth are in the rocket," Whitney told them.

"Of course," Kris said sarcastically.

"I'll Teleport them back to Mossdeep to make it easier for you," Miborg told him.

"Thanks," Kris answered, hanging up.

Whitney and Miborg rushed back to the monitor, and Miborg managed to successfully Teleport the rocket, with the trio inside, confused, and travel sick, back to Mossdeep.

"Oh, so you wanna play games do ya? Well take dis!" Meowth cried, pouring lava all over the main controls.

The rocket sprouted spindly arms and legs, as well as an evil grinning face, through which the trio now saw. It returned to the air.

"Neo Megazord!" the Rangers called, and the aforementioned robot appeared.

"Well don't forget Bonsachi! Or the Rocket Rangers!" James cried, as Meowth threw a vial of lava out the window, causing Bonsachi to grow, and the Rocket Megazord appeared.

"Perhaps I should even up the score then," Scizor said, from the cockpit of the Mega Insectazord.

"Rock Slide!" Bonsachi called, burying both Megazords in rubble before they could get away.

"Hyper Beam!" the Rockets called from their Megazord, blasting away the rocks, and roughing up the Megazords some more.

"Fire Blast!" Jessie cried, and the rear of the rocket pointed towards the Megazords, blasting fire at them.

"Protect!" Anna called.

"Detect!" Scizor added.

The attack caused no damage to either Megazord, but the trio continued the attack anyway, and both Megazord used that as a cover to get up.

"Hydro Pump!" Greg yelled, and a jet of water counteracted the flames, and crashed into the rocket, causing an explosion.

"Well, we're blasting off – again," the trio sighed, as they flew into the distance.

When the smoke cleared, the original, non-mutated rocket remained.

"Magnet Pull!" Scizor and Rei yelled instinctively. The Neo Megazord crackled with electricity, and the Mega Insectazord shined a brilliant silver, as the Rocket was attracted towards them. They placed the rocket behind them, and focused on the six mutants before them.

"Relinquish control of the spaceship, at once!" Rocket Blue called.

"Never! That thing's going to Jupiter!" Greg yelled angrily.

"Neo Sabre!" Kris called.

"Leaf Blade!" Kurtis added, and the blade slashed at the Rocket Megazord with a green glow.

"Triple Kick!" Scizor called. His Megazord attacked Bonsachi, twice with one foot and once with another.

"Metal Claw!" he added, and the attack finished off the mutant.

"We're outnumbered-" Rocket Pink told her leader.

"Good job, I didn't know you could count," Red spat sarcastically, "Let's go…" he added, and the Megazord faded out.

"Until next time, Rangers," Scizor said, vanishing in the exact same way as the Rockets did.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"4…3…2…1! Blast-off!" a computer blared on the TV, and the image shown was the rocket finally taking off.

Greg wolf-whistled and everyone in the room applauded as the spacecraft broke the Earths atmosphere, venturing out into the unknown.

"But I'm confused, didn't Team Rocket muck around with the spaceship? They mutated it, didn't they? And then the Poké Rangers had to destroy it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but when the Poké Rangers blew it up, the mutant part of t was destroyed, leaving just the initial spaceship, which was in fine working order," Anna told him.

"Wow…that was…ok…not great," Greg said with a shrug, sitting back, and everyone sighed.

"What? Can't take a joke?" he chuckled.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"How many times have I told you not to simply retreat from battle because the odds weren't in your favour!" Giovanni asked sarcastically.

"73," Yellow answered.

"We're sorry, sir. It won't happen-" Red said, when the trio crashed through the roof.

"And you three! You failed too!" Giovanni yelled.

"No, sir, we didn't get the spaceship, but we managed to obtain the blueprints! See!" James said frantically, handing his boss a sheet of blue paper.

Giovanni scanned it for a moment, and when he finished there was a huge grin on his face.

"Excellent work. Phase two of my plan is now complete…" he said mysteriously. The trio couldn't care less about how mysterious it was; they'd finally received praise, and better yet, they'd succeeded where the Rocket Rangers had failed.

A/N: Ooh, mysterious! Phase two? When was phase one? That's today's quiz, which will be replied to by Miborg! See ya!


	18. A Clamping Trip

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Script Edited by Golduck Ranger, Episode Outline by YF2 Green Racer, Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Phase 1 was completed in chapter 6 (Electric-Light Robbery) when Giovanni got his hands on tons of steel. I wonder what this is building up to… I assume you-know-where I'm talking about here, but a certain pokémon website has got the Shinou pokédex now, and I'm disgusted to see that it only contains five fire types – yes, five. The starters, of course, and Ponyta and Rapidash. From what I can make out there are some new pokémon that aren't revealed until you've got the National pokédex, and so therefore are only part of it, but this is pathetic, I have nearly no choice as to what fire type to use! But I know you don't care about my rants, so lets continue…

Chapter 18; A Clamping Trip

Golden Youths…

"Hey Adelie, you all set?" Anna asked, as Adelie entered the youth club wearing a large backpack and carrying another bag as well.

"Yeah, got everything I need in these," Adelie said, patting her bags.

"Shall we get going then?" Rei asked.

"Um, actually, I was hoping I could stop for just a minute," Adelie said, falling backwards from the weight of her bag.

"Hey ladies, going somewhere?" Kris asked, as he and Kurtis appeared to help her Adelie up.

"As a matter of fact, we're going camping," Whitney told him, indicating the pile of bags on the table in front of them.

"Cool, sounds like fun, can we join you?" Kurtis asked.

"Uh-uh, this is an all-girls camping trip to the south-eastern woods of Goldenrod, no boys allowed!" Nanene said, waggling her finger.

"Going to the woods, eh? You know there are savage Ursaring that live there? You're gonna need us to protect you from them," Kris told them with a smile.

"If anyone, or anything bothers us, then they will end up like the Ninetales who almost burnt down our house once!" Anna said forcefully, with the same smile.

"From then on they called it No-Tails," Rei told him grimly, recalling the memory, as Kris took Anna aside.

"Yeah, ok, look, I know you're a good Ranger and all, but if you couldn't morph – like when there're other people around – then, well, you're kind of-" Kris said awkwardly and quietly.

"Kind of what, Kris! Huh! Are you trying to say that I'm not tough enough to look after myself! Well we'll show you!" Let's go guys!" she said angrily, picking up her bags and leaving, as did Rei, Whitney, and Nanene.

"Right behind you!" Adelie said, unable to maintain her balance. Kurtis, and Greg who had joined them, helped steady her, and help her out.

"What did you say to her?" Kurtis asked when he returned.

"Nothing! I just said that I thought she could use some help if anyone slash thing attacked her…now then. Who's up for a little camping trip?" Kris asked with a mischievous grin.

Later, in the woods…

"Remind me why we're here?" Carl gasped. He and Donny were trailing behind the rest of the group as they "climbed" a gradual hill. They didn't even have any luggage to carry, as Kris and Kurtis were carrying there's for them, as well as their own, with no trouble whatsoever. Greg and Kyle, who were also with them, were having no trouble either.

"We told you, to help us look after the girls!" Kris sighed.

"But why do you need us? There's…5 of you, and-" Donny said.

"4, don't count me!" Carl cried.

"Ok, 4 of you, so why do you guys need us?" Donny asked.

"Simple, so we have someone to blame if we get caught. The girls don't want us to look after them, but they need us, so if they find us we can tell them it was your idea, and you'll be heroes," Kris told them. Donny and Carl thought about that for a while before answering.

"Ok, I guess we can see the logic in that," Carl said.

"Something tells me Rei wouldn't need any help…she'd scare the Ursaring away, not the other way round…Kris, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyle asked.

"Shh!" Kris whispered. As the group fell silent, they were just about able to hear the girls.

"Hey, how 'bout I go fetch some fire wood?" Anna suggested.

"Ok, d'you want any help? I mean you might get attacked by a Hoppip or something," Adelie said, causing a bout of giggling.

"No, no, I think I can handle it," Anna chuckled, before leaving their clearing.

"I'll follow her, and bring back some firewood for us as well," Kris said, grinning as he did so.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Poké Rangers, Poké Rangers…ha! Found them!" Rocket Pink said aloud, as she flipped through channels on the TV.

"So they've gone out camping? The perfect time to strike! All I have to do is separate them, and I'll be able to destroy that Pink Shmink at last!" she yelled out, attracting the attention of her fellow Rocket Rangers, who were passing by the door.

"What's Shmink mean?" Green asked.

"It means shut your face and get rid of your Ranger! But first, I need a chat with Dr. Nanba…" Pink said mysteriously, pushing past the Rockets in the doorway.

Shortly, back with the Rangers…

Anna had gathered a large pile of wood now, but Kris didn't have any. He'd been too busy trying to eavesdrop on Anna, but to no avail, as she wasn't talking.

"Might as well get some wood…" he sighed quietly. He began gathering up some twigs and leaves, just missing Anna start talking about him over his rustling.

He bent down to pick up a particularly big leaf, and when he stood up a mutant was stood in front of him. Each of the arms was connected to the leg on the same side. The left one was pink, and its hand extended into a long sword, and the right one was blue with white spots which were ringed in orange. Its hand had numerous, huge teeth instead of fingers. Its torso was blue and shell-like, and its head was a small pink sphere with big blue eyes. Its body gave the impression of a fierce warrior, but its head was positively cute.

"You're coming with me, Red Ranger!" it cried, in three separate voices, one male (sounding) and two female (sounding). Its torso opened up, and Kris was pulled inside. It closed its torso, and disappeared through a lava hole.

"WHOA!" Kris yelled, just as he was being absorbed, attracting Anna's attention. She looked over and smirked, before walking to where the cry had come from.

"I knew it! I knew you were listening, Kris! You've followed us to spy on us, and-" she said, trailing off when she couldn't find her boyfriend.

"That's weird…" she said to herself, before deciding she had enough wood, and heading back to camp.

"Hey guys, have any of you…seen-" she said as she returned to the camp, surprised to find nobody there. The reason for that was that Rockets Red, Blue, Green and Yellow having leapt out at them a moment before, and dragged them into a nearby bush.

"Where is everyone…?" she asked herself. She wondered around trying to find them, and wondered into the boys' camp, and found Donny sat there.

"I knew you guys were here! But Donny, where is everyone she asked, walking forward, and extending her hand, but Donny span round and hit it away – it was Rocket Pink in his clothes.

"Rocket Pink! What do you want? Why are you wearing Donny's clothes? And-" she almost vomited, "What is Donny wearing!"

"Don't worry, he and the rest of your friends are fine-" Pink told her. The ten humans were currently in the "stomach" of the mutant (called Mother of Pearl).

"Well his is the most unusual feeling I've ever experienced…I wonder if this things eaten anything nice lately…hey! Ham!" Donny cried, running – or swimming, they weren't sure which – towards the aforementioned meat product in his underwear, as the others looked on disgustedly.

"Come on Anna…" Kris said to himself quietly.

"Unfortunately, you're not!" Pink continued to Anna.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Simple, really. Your head separated from the rest of your body! Meet us back here in one hour! If you don't, then your friends will be digested!" Pink laughed.

"Why in an hour? Why not now?" Anna asked.

"It makes it more dramatic. Plus, the script requires a cut-screen here," Pink cried, teleporting away and leaving Anna to ponder what she meant.

One hour later…

Anna was stood, waiting for the arrival of Rocket Pink, when she was shot from behind, causing a huge explosion around her, which blasted her forward, face first into the ground.

"Didn't you think to morph _before_ the battle?" Pink asked, as her Bell Scarf floated in front of the five Rocket Rangers, and Mother Of Pearl.

"Apparently not. Neo Access! Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger! Super Spiker!" Anna cried, launching a several Horn Attacks, before the mutants even knew what hit them.

"Lucky shot! You wont get any more of those! Especially if you want your friends to stay safe!" Green yelled angrily, and Anna tensed as Mother Of Pearl laughed.

"Leave them alone! And let them go!" Anna cried.

"I'm afraid we cant do that. Mother Of Pearl, digest them!" Pink yelled, and Mother Of Pearl continued laughing.

"With pleasure!"

"Stop! Tri Attack!" Anna cried, knocking Mother Of Pearl of its feet.

"Attack!" Red commanded. Each Rocket Ranger summoned their weapon, and attacked Anna.

"Mud Shot!"

"Psywave!"

"Sludge!"

"Aurora Beam!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Anna managed to dodge the first two attacks, but Sludge, Aurora Beam, and Shadow Ball all hit, knocking her down, and the Rockets ran at her, attacking Anna physically, and she wasn't able to fight them all off.

"Fire!" she heard The Silver Scizor cry, and instinctively she called out "Protect!" preventing herself from taking any damage from the Insecta-Ray's blast. The Rocket Rangers were sent flying, and Scizor leapt down to help Anna up.

"Thanks," she said, as she took his hand and returned to her feet.

"It looks like we're a little outnumbered though…where are the other Rangers?" Scizor asked.

"Inside that thing," Anna told him, pointing at Mother Of Pearl.

"And you'll never break them out! Show them what you can really do," Blue said to the mutant, and it launched a Fire Blast at Scizor, and a Focus Punch on Anna.

"What?" Anna cried.

"But how?" Scizor asked, struggling back to his feet.

"Mother Of Pearl can use any attack that her captives can! Including your weaknesses!" Yellow told them.

"We need help!" Scizor cried.

"But there's nobody who can!" Anna cried. Suddenly, all around her, she heard roaring, and she realised that they were all surrounded by Ursaring.

"Big deal. Just a bunch of stupid bears. Anyway, they'll do us as much good as they will them," Red said carelessly. Suddenly, Anna's Super Spiker glowed bright white, and the Ursaring all directed their Hyper Beams on the Rocket Rangers.

"Pink Ranger, I believe you are controlling the Ursaring with your Super Spiker!" Scizor cried, astounded.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Give them a command!" Scizor urged.

"All right…Ursaring, all attack with Fury Swipes!" Anna called, and the Ursaring attacked the Rockets.

"Incredible! Now, if you can control them, then maybe…!" Scizor cried, separating his three weapons.

"By the power of the Scissor Claws I summon Magneton! And by the power of the Web Spinner I summon Parasect!" Scizor called, and swarms of the names pokémon appeared around them as fast as the pokémon could move.

"Now attack that thing with Giga Drain and Zap Cannon!" Scizor called, indicating Mother Of Pearl, and once again the pokémon obeyed.

"_If I can control them like this, then maybe I can…no, concentrate!" _Scizor thought to himself as he watched the attacks.

"Now, Pink Ranger! Free the others!" Scizor called, and Anna ran forward, and prised open the clam that was Mother Of Pearl's stomach, and everyone inside was beamed out and restored to normal size.

"Hey! Where'd the ham go!" Donny asked sadly, as he stood in his underwear and covered in half-digested food.

"I think we've got more important things to worry about!" Carl told him, indicating the battle.

"Oh yeah," Donny said in surprise.

"So, do you guys wanna go with the running in terror idea, or the rooted to the spot plan?" Kris asked, placing his hands on both boys' shoulders.

"Run!" they both called, running as far and fast as they could, followed by Kyle, Nanene, and Adelie.

"Go get them, guys," Whitney said, before running after the others.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!" the Rangers called, morphing on the spot.

"No! Mother Of Pearl, plan B!" Pink yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" the mutant called, splashing lava all over himself, and he grew.

"Rocket Megazord!" the Rocket Rangers called.

"What, no fun for us first?" Kurtis asked in mock sadness.

"Neo Megazord!"

"Mega Insectazord!"

"Let's make this short and simple. Needle Arm!" Kurtis called.

"Iron Defence!" Mother Of Pearl cried, causing the attack to simply bounce off.

"That's what happens when you always go short and simple. My Turn! Charge, then Thunder!" Rei called, and the Megazord rubbed its feet along the ground before attacking, but once again Mother Of Pearl used Iron Defence, and once again the attack failed.

"Nothing gets by my shell without my say-so!" the mutant laughed.

"Megahorn!" Scizor called, knocking the evil Megazord down.

"Perhaps it is weaker on the inside?" Scizor suggested to the Rangers, before being blasted back by the Rocket Megazord.

"That's perfect! Neo Megazord, deactivate!" Anna called, and with the Togetic Zord she flew into Mother Of Pearl's mouth.

"Ha! The rest of you are next!" the mutant laughed.

"I don't think so!" Kris yelled.

"Hyper Beam!" they just heard Anna cry.

"What!" Mother Of Pearl cried before exploding.

"Metal Claw!" Scizor cried, whacking the Rocket Megazord on the head.

"Is there a plan C?" Red asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Retreat," Pink sighed, and the Rocket Rangers and their Megazord vanished.

"Good job, guys," Anna said.

Later, at the girls camp site…

It was the middle of the night, and Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, and Donny and Carl were fast asleep in their tents. The boys and girls had joined camps now that the girls knew the boys were there, as the boys didn't have any firewood or food. Kris & Anna, and Kurtis & Rei were under blankets together round the fire, and Greg and Whitney were toasting marshmallows. Anna had just explained about how she controlled the Ursaring.

"Amazing…it looks like you're only just beginning to tap into the real power of the Neo Zords. I'm willing to bet it was only because the Neo Weapons are a symbol of the Zords that you can use them to control the pokémon. If you have the Zords on your side then you must be worthy to command the pokémon's power. Well done Anna," Whitney said.

"Yeah…listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't – don't want anything to happen to you," Kris mumbled.

"You don't have to apologise, Kris, I forgive you. But it wasn't just me, or the pokémon. Don't forget, Scizor helped a lot too," Anna told him.

"No! Stop! But, the Web Spinner! Please! Very well, return!" they all heard the voice of Scizor sigh from somewhere nearby. The Rangers investigated, and Greg soon found a small cave in one of the hills.

"Guys, over here!" he called, and the other Rangers rushed over, and inside they found The Silver Scizor stood, panting, and holding a single pokéball in his hand.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Bet you weren't expecting that! That makes this officially a two-parter…I think. Who haven't I done…Donny and Carl! They can reply to this chapter! If there's a specific character you want to reply, or a character that you know hasn't replied yet, please let me know. I have a quiz, which I only know the answer to myself thanks to the miracle of youtube.

In Power Rangers Mystic Force, what is the maximum number of Zord _combinations_ that can be used at any one time? Remember, to be a combination, it has to use at least two Zords. Since this is a numerical answer, if nobody gets it right, then whoever gets closest will be declared the winner. See ya!


	19. Scizor's Story

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: In case you can't tell from the credits, Golduck Ranger is no longer my script editor. We've had an argument about his blatant homophobia (someone PLEASE explain to him that that is wrong!) and we're no longer friends. But don't worry; he didn't do a thing for this story. Anyway, the story continues right where last chapter left off…almost. Anyway, the answer to the quiz was four. Dragon Formation, Solar Streak Megazord, Centaurus Wolf Megazord, and Phoenix Unizord. Now prepare for a story similar to Tarzan and Cole.

Chapter 19; The Story Of Scizor

Team Rocket HQ…

"Once again, you have failed miserably in battle, when it was 6 on 2, 3 on 1!" Giovanni spat at the Rocket Rangers.

"Sir, with all due respect, the odds were not in our favour. Not when they had all those pokémon helping them!" Red said, standing up for his team.

"Ah, of course. We now know that by channelling the energy of your Zords through your weapons you are able to control pokémon of that type. This information will be very useful to us…in the future. But for now, I think it's time that I did something about the Rangers myself…" Giovanni said mysteriously.

Meanwhile, in the cave we found last chapter…

"I don't understand…even when under the influence of the Web Spinner, he's still attacking me…why doesn't he know who I am…?" Scizor asked himself.

"Uh, hey, Scizor? Uh…we're here…the Rangers?" Kurtis said nervously.

"I know that you're there, and I know who you are, Green Ranger…" Scizor sighed, turning towards the Rangers, "Welcome to my humble home…"

"I thought you lived in Ice Path?" Rei asked.

"I did, temporarily. I've been travelling a lot recently…ever since I…well, it's not important," Scizor said mysteriously, turning away again.

"Wait, Scizor, please! Why wont you tell us who you are? Tell us more about yourself, please. We're all friends here," Anna said, rushing forward and placing her hand on Scizor's shoulder. Scizor considered for a moment, before walking further into the cave, and the Rangers sighed.

"Very well," Scizor said suddenly, "I will tell you about my life," he continued, and the Rangers faces lit up, as Scizor started a fire, which they all sat round.

"I shall begin my story by telling you one, important, but terrible fact. I wouldn't be surprised if you simply got up and left in disgust once I've told you this…" Scizor sighed.

"Tell us," Greg said firmly.

"We're not going to leave, no way. Like Anna said, we're friends," Kris told Scizor, smiling at him.

"Very – very well. As I'm sure you must have worked out, this is not my natural form," he began, and all the Rangers nodded, except Kurtis.

"Uh…of course I have!" he laughed nervously.

"You see…I – I'm a mutant! No better than Neo Team Rocket!" Scizor cried, suddenly bursting into tears. All the Rangers gasped, including Anna who stood up, and ran to Scizor's side.

"Scizor…I'm sorry…but that's not necessarily bad. And no way are you the same as Team Rocket! They use their powers for evil, but you fight for good! And I bet you didn't choose to be like this, either, unlike them," Anna said.

"No, of course not!" Scizor said sharply.

"Well then, there's no problem. Please, carry on," she said, laying her hand back on his shoulder.

"Very well. Of course, my real name is not The Silver Scizor. My name – my human name – is Ritchie Smith. And the story begins one day, when I was about…I must have been only 3 or 4. My parents were on a research trip with work, to Mirka Island, to try and find out about the Scyther clans there…" Ritchie said, starting a non-italicised flashback.

"So sir, if you don't mind me asking, exactly what are we aiming to find out here?" a man who was apparently Ritchie's Dad asked his Boss ahead of him.

"The effects that evolution into Scizor has on the clans. Are you three ok back there?" the Boss called behind him, to two women and a small boy, apparently Ritchie. He was about the height and weight you'd expect in a toddler, with thick, curly black hair, deep brown skin, and huge brown eyes. He was wearing dungarees over a striped t-shirt. Your typical toddler. Apart from the fact that he was on a research mission in the middle of a forest in a bug-infested island.

"Yes, we just need to stop for a minute, if that's ok, Ritchie's tired out, and wants something to eat," a woman who appeared to be Ritchie's Mum said.

"Yeah, and I could use a break too," the other woman said.

"Ok, take five everybody," the Boss said, and he and Ritchie's Dad walked back to the others.

Shortly…

"I don't understand why you didn't just try and get someone to look after him. I mean, I love the kid, and its great to have him around, how could I not want him around, just look," the Boss said quietly to Ritchie's Dad, as Ritchie ran past. He ran straight into his Mum, who had her hands over her face. She pulled them away talking baby talk, and Ritchie laughed, falling on to his bum.

"It's not that we didn't try to get someone to look after him – but we couldn't get anyone at such short notice," Ritchie's Dad said, taking a swig of coffee from a flask.

Ritchie and his Mum had started playing hide and seek, with Ritchie's Mum seeking, and Ritchie had hidden in a bush.

"99, 100. Ready or not, here I come," Ritchie's Mum said, beginning her search, intentionally not looking in Ritchie's bush. He giggled and stepped backward – and he continued walking backwards. Right over the edge of a cliff!

"RITCHIE!" his Mum screamed at the top of her lungs, as her son's crying filled the air, running through the bush, and she would have leapt over after him, had her husband not grabbed her first.

"How often do so many trees grow around a cliff face?" the woman asked, looking around.

"Noctowl, go, catch Ritchie!" the Boss ordered, releasing his owl pokémon. It flew down the cliff returning a minute later with one of Ritchie's white trainers.

"My son…" Ritchie's Mum cried quietly.

"Noctowl, did you see Ritchie at the bottom?" the Boss asked, and the pokémon shook its head.

"Then he's probably ok. Chad, you and I shall go and look for him. Lydia, you're to stay here with Marie until we come back. Marie, try and calm her down, and call the police, or the fire brigade, or something!" the Boss said, tossing the other woman, Marie, his mobile phone.

"Don't worry Lydia. We'll find him," the Boss said.

"Oh my God! Sci – Ritchie!" Anna cried, wrapping her arms around the mutant in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Rei asked with concern filling her voice and face.

"Did you survive?" Kurtis asked excitedly. The other Rangers looked at him, all disgusted at his excitement, apart from Greg who was rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

"Please, carry on," Kris urged.

"Very well. When I neared the ground my foot got caught on a tree branch, which snagged my shoe, causing it to fall off. That's what the Noctowl took to my parents," Ritchie continued.

"Hey, I have a question, how do you know what your parents and their boss were saying if they were all at the top of the cliff and you were at the bottom?" Kurtis asked.

"Well – actually, I can't remember, but that's definitely what they said. Anyway, the branch snapped, and I landed on a Scyther's head…" Ritchie said, continuing the flashback.

Ritchie was already crying as he fell from the Scyther's head to the ground, and that just caused him to cry louder. And as the Scyther angrily approached the small child, he wailed even louder.

The pokémon looked down at the small child, and instantly became nervous – he had to stop the crying!

He bent down, and covered his face with his scythes – he had seen humans do this before. Ritchie soon stopped crying, and when Scyther realised this, he pulled his scythes away, crying out his name. This only made Ritchie more nervous, until Scyther repeated it, and then he laughed. The Scyther had Ritchie climb onto his back, and he took it back to his swarm.

"And so, I was raised by the Scyther," Scizor Ritchie put in, "It turns out that that Scyther was the swarm leader. It's ironic really that we were on a journey to learn about Scyther, and I ended up being raised by Scyther. Even more ironic that I ended up as a mutated form of their evolution. I was raised alongside the several other young Scyther, including an adopted brother. Until one day, years later, about a year ago now, when my adopted father was challenged for leadership of the swarm…and he lost…"

"Ritchie…Ritchie, my son, come here," the elderly Scyther said, with his dying breath, calling Ritchie from the crowd of Scizor. The teenaged boy stepped forward, tears in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on! How do you know what the Scyther said?" Kurtis asked.

"I'm 17 now. 12 years of living with Scyther, you kind of learn it as you grow up…just like we all learnt English," Ritchie told him.

"But how come your English is so good if you stopped learning it when you were four?" Kris asked.

"I've been learning it for the past year," Ritchie explained.

"Whoa, you're a quick learner…"

"What is it, Dad?" Ritchie asked. He now wore a Tarzan like attire, just a loincloth made of his childhood clothes.

"I don't think I am going to make it – don't argue! But, I want you to find your real parents…" the Scyther continued.

"My real parents? But you and Mom are-" Ritchie said.

"Ritchie, you know perfectly well that you are human. And take your Brother with you…he will help you…and say goodbye to your Mother for me…now go! Don't make it harder than it is!" Scyther yelled angrily, and Ritchie backed away.

"I now know that my mother managed to save him, using a Metal Coat, evolving him into Scizor. But for this the swarm rejected him, as they did my Mother, and they now live alone. For the next year my Brother and I travelled the world, managing to enjoy ourselves. He was only too happy to help me… For the next year my Brother and I searched, with no sign of my parents, until our travels brought us to North Eastern Johto…

"Where to next, Ritchie?" Ritchie's adopted Brother asked.

"Well, I was thinking Goldenrod City, it's pretty big, and we might – hey, what's this?" Ritchie asked. He had leant back against a call wall, covered in moss…but it was warm. He quickly got up, and found his back had taken the moss off with it, and there was a something red underneath.

"What the – it's metal! Hey, what on –GRAH!" Ritchie cried in pain.

"Brother!" Scyther yelled, as Ritchie mutated into what we know as The Silver Scizor.

"What – what's happened to me?" Ritchie asked aloud, looking at his body.

"What have you done to my brother!" Scyther asked angrily.

"What! Sickle, what are you talking about, it's me, it's Ritchie!" the new mutant said, approaching his adopted brother, but the Scyther slashed back with its scythes.

"Liar! My brother was an ordinary human! He could not do this! What have you done with him? What do you want!" Scyther asked angrily, continuing his maddened attack.

"_What do I – huh?"_ Ritchie thought, when suddenly the Scissor Claws appeared on his hands.

"See No human could do that! Now release my brother!" Scyther yelled angrily.

Scyther brought his scythes down on Ritchie, but he blocked them with his new claws, and threw Scyther off. This only made the pokémon even madder, lashing out again. In the corner of his eye, Ritchie saw a pokéball lying on the ground, and he knew it was the only way. He picked it up, and tossed at his Brother, who was captured inside.

"_I'm sorry, Sickle. It was the only way. As soon as I've worked this out, I'll let you out and explain," _Ritchie thought, as his claws vanished. In the distance, he heard engines approaching fast.

"_I can't be seen like this! At least not until I know what is happening!" _Ritchie thought. He looked at the red metal thing, now realising it was a Scizor. It looked down at him and nodded.

"Yes…" Ritchie said aloud. He hopped onto the Zord, and it flew. Shortly on the hill that he'd been on, he saw two pink figures (A/N: I hope you remember who!), and further on again, when he was quite high up, he noticed someone else watching him. He decided to do the friendly thing, and give a thumbs-up.

"And well, you know the rest," Scizor concluded.

"Sorry, what did I miss something?" Kurtis said, re-entering the cave with a tub of popcorn, which he offered round. After he was done glaring, Greg turned to Scizor.

"Actually, we don't know _everything_ – although I'm pretty close – but how did you figure out what happened?" he asked.

"I managed to use the Internet. I had already heard of you, of course, but I found out that you gained control of the Zords, normally by touching them at least once. Then the information was stored on your cell phone-like "morphers"," Scizor said.

"What website has so much – Donny and Carl's," Anna sighed, chuckling.

"Yes. I then understood. I didn't have any device to store the information of the Scizord, so it was stored in my DNA. I tried to explain this to my Brother, but he wouldn't listen, he just attacked me. And then earlier on, I was trying to control him with the Web Spinner, the same way the Pink Ranger controlled those Ursaring, and how I did those Magneton and Parasect. But to no avail. I just wish there was some way I could show him that I am still me. I'm still his Brother!" Ritchie cried.

The Rangers looked to each other, with sad expressions.

"Would you excuse me a minute, I have to make a couple of phone calls," Greg said, stepping outside mysteriously.

Later on, when the others had all packed up and gone home (remember, they were camping), the Rangers returned to the cave.

"Ritchie? Are you in here?" Anna asked.

"Yes, of course. You asked me to wait for you," Scizor said. He had his Brother's pokéball in his hand.

"Thanks. Would you mind coming with us? You can bring your – your brother," Kris asked.

"Not at all, Rangers," Ritchie said. The Rangers led him to the Sanctuary.

"What's this?" he asked, but he didn't receive an answer. Instead, the Rangers simply dragged him inside.

"This – this is amazing! How?" Ritchie asked, looking around.

"Never mind that, we've got a surprise for you! I'm Whitney, by the way," Whitney said, shaking Ritchie's hand.

"My name is Miborg. Would you mind putting this on?" Miborg said, handing him a belt.

"Not at all," Ritchie said. He tried to wear it as a sash until the Rangers showed him where he'd gone wrong.

"Now, just imagine what you looked like before you mutated," Greg said excitedly.

"Very well, but I don't see how – what! What's happening?" Ritchie asked in wonder, as the belt emitted two silver rings, one going up, and the other down. His silver, metal skin softened and turned a deep brown. His horns became long, dirty, black hair, and his loincloth of his childhood clothes.

"But – how!" he cried with joy.

"Ok, first, just imagine yourself some clothes on!" Rei said disgustedly. A few seconds later and Ritchie was wearing Anna's pink skirt and Rei's white and yellow blouse.

"We can work on the clothes. And the hair. But right now I think there's someone who'd like to see you," Anna said, pointing at Ritchie's pokéball.

"Brother, come out!" Ritchie said with anticipation, throwing up his pokéball. A Scyther appeared before them all.

"Oh dear! It's pretty scary, isn't it?" Miborg asked.

"Scyther? Scyther!" Scyther cried, hugging his Brother.

"Sickle!" Ritchie said, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Looks like things are back to normal for you guys then," Kurtis said.

"Apart from the fact that this isn't your actual form. We couldn't do that overnight! This is just a holographic projector, making you appear – and, actually, physically feel – however you want," Miborg explained.

"Very well," Ritchie said, yet again. He explained to the Scyther that the Scizor mutant was in fact him, and from now on he would become that form whenever anyone was in trouble. Scyther said he understood, and that he was sorry for not believing Ritchie. They hugged again.

"Now I know that you're searching for your birth parents, but you're going to need somewhere to stay. Even if it's not what you're used to. I've got an apartment that you can use. I've always let people stay there who've been helping the world," Whitney said.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much," Ritchie said, still not breaking the hug.

"Just one more thing," Kurtis said, and Ritchie broke the hug.

"Call us by our own names from now on, ok? Kris Douglas," Kris said, finally introducing himself.

"Anna Danime."

"Rei Danime."

"Greg Simpson."

"Kurtis Dragonfly," Kurtis said, just as the danger alarm went off.

"Duty calls. Ready to go help the world, Silver Scizor?" Kris asked with a smile.

"Ready," Ritchie replied, as did the other Rangers.

"Neo Access!" the original Neo Rangers cried, and they morphed they each looked at Ritchie.

"Silver Scizor power!" he called. His belt again emitted the same silver rings, transforming his body into the Silver Scizor's.

The six of them then ran through the "gate" of the Sanctuary, to answer the call.

"There goes your brother. The Silver Scizor," Miborg told the Scyther impressively, and the Scyther looked at the spot where his brother had vanished in admiration.

A/N: Weird…this has a proper happy ending, but a cliff hanger as well, you don't see too many of those…and since this has a cliffhanger, and next chapter is the first of a two-parter, that technically makes this my first four-parter! I cannot believe that there wasn't any action in this! I was going to have a background story with Team Rocket trying to get Ritchie to help them, and temporarily succeeding, but there was just no room. I hope this chapter didn't bore you, as I definitely enjoyed writing it, so that would be sad…Ritchie will answer your reviews today, and I've got a (pretty simple) quiz. Who was/were the last person/people to stay in Whitney's flat, that she's now letting Ritchie stay in. By the way, don't expect too many updates over the ext two weeks, as I'm on work experience, but then I have half term! See ya!


	20. Poké Rangers The Movie Part 1

"Neo Cannon!" the five "core" Rangers called.

"Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie cried.

"Fire!" all six yelled. The blast hit the Nuzleaf mutant, and it was destroyed.

"We'll be back, Rangers!" Rocket Red said, as he, the other Rocket Rangers, and the few remaining Grunts leapt into a lava hole.

"Pathetic. No much for the six of us," Kris said, and Ritchie happily looked at him.

"That's right!" he said, clapping hands with the Red Ranger.

"Whoa! Hey! Poké Rangers, at last, I've found you! I've been looking for you for a long time!" a short, chubby man said, as he ran towards the Rangers.

"Uh…who are you?" Rei asked.

"The name's Pierre Jackson, and I want to make the six of you movie stars!" he cried.

"Movie stars?!" they all cried.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Golduck Ranger and I have been talking, and it seems there was a mistake caused by one of his siblings, and long story short I was wrong. He's not homophobic. However, he won't be continuing as script editor. Eddie and Sabrina were the last people to stay in Whitney's flat. But why do I bother putting these quizzes, I'd bet money that nobody has answered this one…

Chapter 20; Poké Rangers The Movie – Part 1

"Listen, don't say anything just yet, how about you all meet me for dinner tonight, at The House Of Gold. We talk about it then. Here's my card," Pierre said, handing Kris a small piece of card. It read "Pierre Jackson, Director" then listed his contact details.

"Ciao," he said, waving nonchalantly as he turned and left.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna be movie stars!" Anna said in wonder.

"That rings a bell…" Ritchie said thoughtfully.

"You don't know what a movie star is?" Kurtis asked in amazement.

"12 years," Ritchie answered simply.

"Basically – ugh – well, a movie star is…the star of a movie! Don't worry, you'll learn about it as we go along," Greg told him.

"Wait, come on guys, something about this seems pretty suspicious. I think we should tell Whitney and Miborg right away," Kris said.

"Ok, but can we do it from Golden Youths, I'm parched!" Greg asked.

"I see I have a lot to learn about…Golden Youths?" Ritchie asked.

"Ah, Golden Youths. I like to describe it as…" Greg said, putting his arm around The Silver Scizor's shoulders.

Shortly, at golden Youths…

"Heaven," Greg sighed, as he showed Ritchie (who was now wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, blue trainers, and an apparently silver digital watch) through the doors to the Youth Club, "They've got video games, live music, free internet access, the occasional disco or party, a decent bar, and, well…that's about it actually," Greg said.

"So heaven's gone minimalist?" Ritchie asked, and the other Rangers laughed, as they sat down at a table with Nanene, Kyle, and Adelie.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Ritchie Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ritchie said.

"Uh…yeah, likewise," Kyle said, shaking Ritchie's hand.

"I'll get in a round of drinks," Kurtis said, leaving the table.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I've gotta call Whitney," Kris said, leaving the table, and he went to stand in a corner.

"Hey guys, its Kris, you wont believe what happened," Kris said, and he explained.

"Well that seems perfectly likely. You guys are really popular. You might as well go along to see this guy, if you want to, and of course remembering to go morphed. And if you're interested, make the movie. Just make sure that you're careful," Whitney said.

"Well…if you're sure…" Kris said nervously, but he was distracted from the conversation by laughing from the table.

"And that is what you call brain freeze," Rei explained, patting Ritchie on the shoulder.

Later that night, at The House Of Gold, fanciest and swankiest restaurant in Johto…

The Poké Rangers nervously entered, and the waiter who greeted them wrinkled his nose in disgust at their – clothing.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh…we have a table booked…under the name Pierre Jackson," Kris said anxiously. The waiter checked a list, and then sighed.

"Right this way," he said, leading them to a table, where the director was sat.

"Hey! Neo Poké Rangers! Sit down! I'm already starved, so how about we about we order already?" Pierre asked with a flourish.

"Uh, ok," they all said, sitting down.

"I'll just have a salad to start, please," Rei said, putting down her menu.

"Do you have any raw Ratata meat?" Ritchie said shortly, and the waiter nearly puked.

"Ha-ha! Does this kid have a sense of humour or what?! I love him!" Pierre cried.

Shortly, once the food had arrived…

Pierre and Ritchie were tucking into their meals, but the other Rangers looked down and realised they didn't have any mouth holes.

"Ooh yeah, I didn't really think about that one. Perhaps we should get straight to business," Pierre said, and everyone agreed.

"You see, back in the early 21st Century, when the Poké Rangers were first popularised, as different groups of them began popping up all around the world, a TV show was made of them, but never a movie. And of course, there was tons more merchandise too, although back then the Poké Rangers were never able to see a cent of it, and all the money that would have gone to them instead went to charity," Pierre explained.

"That's nice," Anna said, and Pierre nodded.

"But then a decade or two later, the Poké Rangers began to thin out, so they weren't as popular. But when the Johto Rangers appeared a few months back people went nuts for them, and tons of merchandise was made again."

"Including a video game," Greg put in.

"That's right. But they didn't just want to make another TV show, much less without the Rangers. So my company decided to search the Rangers out to try and get them to make the movie, but then they disappeared, and were replaced by you guys. But they still wanted me to find you, and now I have! We're prepared to pay you a grand total of $20million for this film," Pierre said, and had they been able to eat, the Rangers would have choked.

"That's incredible! How does that divide between six…" Kurtis asked, shocking Pierre.

"Oh know! That's each!" Pierre cried, and Rei and Kurtis both fell off their chairs.

"We're in!" Greg cried in amazement, but then everyone stopped, and looked to Kris.

"Ok. We'll see how this goes," he said.

"Perfect! Now, you might want to leave already and get a good night's sleep, filming starts tomorrow," Pierre said.

"Tomorrow!" all the Rangers cried.

"Of course! We've wanted to start for months, and it's gotta be on the screens by Easter!" Pierre told them excitedly, "Now of course, we'll get other people in to play your alter-egos, but we want you guys to be – well, the Rangers. Here are the full details. See ya then," Pierre said, handing out sheets of paper to each Ranger as he got up to leave.

The next day all six Rangers reported to a filming studio just north east of Goldenrod. However, on the way they had to deal with a random squad of Grunts. They took them down easily, but it made them late.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Jackson, we –"Anna said as they arrived, but the director interrupted.

"Sorry guys, no excuses! We've must get this movie rolling! And please, call me Pierre," he said.

"Ok, fine, but you can't get angry at us for getting attacked!" Ritchie yelled angrily.

"Eh-heh, sure, whatever, let's just get moving, here's the script, we're gonna start rolling in a few minutes. Places people!" Pierre called, clapping his hands, as people handed the Rangers thick booklets. Luckily the "core" Rangers helmets were able to take snapshots of the pages, and Ritchie just had a really good memory.

"Wait, why are we filming the end first?" Greg asked after having read the first page.

"That's the way it works in the movie business, now quick, get on set, outside!" Pierre urged.

"But hold on, what's this Pidgeot Zord? We don't have a Pidgeot Zord," Kurtis said, as he and the other Rangers were ushered outside.

"Oh, we've introduced that for the script, and you don't have to worry, we've got a robot in for it ourselves. It's gonna be like – remember that giant Miltank Zord the Johto Rangers used to have?" Pierre asked.

"Oh yeah! Mil-Tank!" Kurtis cried in glee.

"Well Pidgeot's gonna be like that for you guys. Now, lights! Camera! Megazords!" Pierre called.

"Neo Megazord!" the Rangers called.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie added.

"Lights and camera _in _the Megazord! Hologram! Action!" Pierre called. The Rangers were only slightly surprised to see giant holograms of the Rocket Rangers with their weapons.

(A/N: All the attacks coming up in this battle are real ones, from Diamond and Pearl)

"Shadow Drive!" Rocket Red yelled, before vanishing.

"Oh know! Where did it go?" Anna asked, shocked by the obvious spelling mistake.

"I don't know! We should make sure the rest can't escape! Magma Storm!" Kris yelled, and the Megazord launched the powerful fire attack, preventing the other Rocket's from moving.

"It will take more than that to take us down! Snow Slide!" Blue called, burying the Neo Megazord under snow.

"Do not worry Poké Rangers! I am here to help…yo?" Ritchie said in a confused tone.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Kurtis asked, dumbstruck.

"Scizor's supposed t use Sunny Day," Rei said, checking the script.

"Exactly, but the Mega Insectazord can't use Sunny Day," Ritchie said.

"Oh for Asureus' sake, CUT! Scizor, it said right in the script, next to where your Megazord uses Sunny Day that it would be put in with special effects later!" Pierre yelled.

"It does, Scizor," Greg said sadly.

"Sorry. I guess I must've forgot. I did only get three seconds to read three pages," Ritchie said.

"Eh-beh-beh! No excuses! Ok, let's try this again. Action!" Pierre called.

They tried several more times, and each time Ritchie messed it up. However, on the fifth take, the Rocket Megazord appeared, along with a new mutant. It had the body of (giant) Rapidash, but instead of its head, it had the torso, arms, and head of a Hitmonchan.

"CUT! Well at least Scizor didn't muck up again, but those things aren't in the script!" Pierre yelled.

"That's because we're real. We're here to destroy the Rangers, and ruin the movie at the same time!" Rocket Green called with a laugh.

"Oh no you don't! Poison Stab!" the hologram of Rocket green called, blasting the rocket Megazord with the Arbo-Gun.

"Awesome! They can help us!" Greg cried in awe of the holographic technology.

"Why don't you just give up now, you're way outnumbered!" Ritchie yelled with a snigger.

"I don't think so! Sagittarius, take them out!" the real Rocket Red yelled.

"Double Headbutt!" the mutant called, charging at each of the holograms, and they vanished.

"No! It took hours for us to get that technology up!" Pierre cried, falling to his knees, but nonetheless he continued filming.

"Scissor Cross!" Ritchie called, and the Megazord slashed at the mutant, but it was too fast and he missed.

"Ok, let's see what this thing can do! Brave Bird!" Anna yelled. The Megazord leapt onto the Pidgeot "robot", and it flew fast at Sagittarius. Unfortunately, he was too fast so they changed course to the Rocket Megazord, and hit successfully.

"We'll be back, soon enough, Rangers!" Pink cried, and the Rocket Megazord, along with Sagittarius vanished.

"Ok guys, you can come down now," Pierre sighed, and the six Rangers leapt out of their Megazords.

"Well, at least we got some good footage from that, but they shut down the hologram system, it's not gonna reboot today. Ok, same time tomorrow everybody," Pierre sighed, and everyone around who was working on the movie began leaving.

"Uh, Rangers, can I have a word with you guys in my office? Pierre asked, and all six began walking towards them, to which Pierre responded, "Uh, no, not you Scizor, just the other guys," he added nervously. The others gave confused glances to Ritchie, and followed.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you guys later," Ritchie said, and he left.

Once outside, Ritchie activated his holographic projector, only to be immediately attacked by the trio and Grunts.

"Perfect. Silver Scizor power!" he cried.

Meanwhile, in Pierre's office…

"Well gee, guys, I dunno quite how to put this," Pierre sighed.

"Just tell us, Pierre," Kris said, ever so slightly angry, but nobody noticed.

"Ok. We want to get rid of The Silver Scizor," Pierre said, intending to continue, but he was interrupted.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"You're not getting rid of Scizor!" Anna yelled.

"Now look, I wanna get rid of him as much as you guys, but our investors don't see it that way. They want this around cinema screens in seven months, and at the rate he's going it'll take seven years! We just wanna put him in with a hologram," Pierre sighed.

The Rangers looked anxiously at each other, until Kris' Neo Phone beeped.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Guys! I could use a little help! Just outside the studio!" Ritchie's voice called.

"We've gotta help him!" Rei cried.

"Let's go!" Kurtis cried, and they ran out.

"Hey, come back here!" Pierre cried, and he hurried after them.

Back outside, Team Rocket had Ritchie pinned down and out for the count, but when they heard the other Rangers coming, they retreated.

"Scizor – what's going on? You said you needed help," Greg said.

"I did. Team Rocket were just here, and they had me on the ropes, but – they just vanished! They fled when they heard you guys coming," Ritchie said, thoroughly confused.

"Do you guys want me to-?" Pierre asked, and the Rangers sadly nodded.

"Ok, look, Scizor. How much does making this movie mean to you?" Pierre asked.

"Not much. I only found out what a movie was yesterday," Ritchie answered.

"So you wouldn't mind if, say, the movie got cancelled?" Pierre asked, and Ritchie shrugged, not knowing what that meant.

"Ok then, well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you don't seem to mind – you're fired," Pierre said.

"I am?! Where?!" Ritchie cried, randomly hitting himself all over, trying to bat down the fire.

"No, no, not like that! It means that you're not gonna be working on this movie anymore," Pierre said sadly.

"What? Oh. Yeah, ok. Well, I guess we'll see you around, Pierre. Shall we go, guys?" Ritchie asked.

"Um, actually, we're going to be staying – we're still working on the movie," Anna said shyly.

"Oh. Oh, ok, sure. Ok, well, I'll see you later then," Ritchie said, and he left.

"This doesn't feel right," Greg said.

"He'll get over it, he said himself he doesn't really care about making the movie. Well, shall we?" Pierre asked, and they slowly went back inside.

Over the course of the next week, Ritchie passed by many magazine racks, with the faces of his fellow Rangers all over the covers. He could tell that as time went by they were becoming more and more used to the attention, and it felt strange – he was experiencing an emotion he'd never felt before, and he didn't know what it was. He hadn't seen them all week. Eventually, he decided to go to Golden Youths and see if he could find them, but to no avail.

"Hey, Ritchie! Over here!" he heard a familiar voice call, and as he turned he saw Kyle, Adelie, and Nanene. He decided to join them.

"Hey, man, can I get you a drink?" Kyle asked, standing up.

"Oh, yes, please, thank you. I'll have a soda, please," Ritchie answered.

"Are you ok? You're really quiet," Adelie said.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I just haven't seen the – the others all week," Ritchie sighed.

"Yeah, we haven't either. I haven't even seen Anna and Rei, and I'm staying with them at the moment!" Nanene cried, and she stopped herself from continuing by taking a swig of the drink that Kyle handed her.

"According to people we know on the Internet, they're all extras in the Poké Rangers movie," Carl said, approaching their table.

"Well you could easily find out, the studio's only on the edge of town," Adelie said.

"Hey, you're right! As soon as my shift is over!" Donny cried, and both he and Donny rushed to the computer, neither doing any work.

"Why are you staying with Anna and Rei? Don't you have a home of your own?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, on Cinnabar Island! I came here a while a go, and now I've got loads of friends, I don't really want to leave," Nanene said, shrugging.

"If you like you can move in with me. I have plenty of room, and I expect more than you have at Anna and Rei's house.

"I don't know…I hardly know you," Nanene said, choosing to judge his response to that.

"Ok, if you change your mind, I'm sure – my Aunt Whitney won't mind," he said, shrugging, "But now I need to go and talk to her," he added, and he got up and left.

Shortly, at the sanctuary…

"Have either of you seen the Rangers lately?" Ritchie asked as he entered.

"No, not since they started work on the movie, why?" Whitney asked.

"Because I haven't either, not since I was fired," Ritchie answered sulkily.

"Then maybe we should give them a call?" Miborg suggested, turning to a console, and he dialled Kris' Neo Phone number (1).

"Y'ello?" Kris said.

"It's Miborg, where have you guys been lately? We haven't seen or heard from you all week," Whitney said.

"We're starting to get worried," Ritchie said.

"Oh, don't worry about us, we're all fine, just making the movie, anyway, talk to you later, my three o'clock massage is here," Kris said with a flourish, hanging up.

"Is it me or did he sound a bit pop-diva-ish?" Whitney asked.

"I'm just confused about how he can feel a massage through his Ranger suit," Miborg said. Moments later, the danger alarm went off.

"Oh great, what now?" Whitney asked.

"The Rocket Megazord is attacking the Indigo Plateau," Miborg said.

"Ok, I'll get right over there," Ritchie sighed.

"Wait, Sagittarius is attacking Ever Grande City!" Miborg cried.

"Then we have to call the Rangers!" Ritchie cried. They tried all five, but none of them answered.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" Ritchie asked.

A/N: So Nanene might be moving in with Ritchie, eh? Hmm… Don't you think it's odd that the script called for a Pidgeot Ultrazord, and they managed to get a fully functional Pidgeot "robot" which can use attacks, which also happens to be the flying type Zord? It's a strange coincidence, huh? Ok, er…Rocket…Pink can reply to this chapter. See ya!


	21. Poké Rangers The Movie Part 2

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo and Rocket Megazords battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Mega Insectazord shown)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Original five Neo Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Me and my big mouth. I said nobody would try the quiz, and bam, my first reviewer did. Ah well. I promise this chapter wont have an open ending, the ending will be concrete and next chapter will not lead on from this in the sense that the last three have.

Chapter 21; Poké Rangers The Movie – Part 2

"Ungh," Greg grunted incomprehensibly.

"Yeah, this is the life," Kurtis sighed. Both the two of them, and Kris were having massages through their suits, whilst their Neo Phones took it in turns to buzz and beep irritatingly, with the occasional pause (presumably while the caller called Anna and Rei next door).

"Can't we turn those annoying things off?!" Kris asked angrily.

The reason they were buzzing, as you should remember, is because there was currently a Megazord wreaking havoc on the Indigo Plateau with nobody doing anything, because the only person who could do anything, not including the Rangers, was currently at Ever Grande City, stopping a gigantic mutant.

"Fire Punch!" Sagittarius called, sending the Mega Insectazord flying.

"Metal Burst!" Ritchie yelled, sending the mutant twice as far.

"Focus Punch!" Ritchie cried, and the force destroyed Sagittarius.

"Nice work, Ritchie, but the Rocket Rangers are still at the Indigo Plateau," Whitney said sadly on a viewing screen

"On my way," Ritchie sighed, and he flew his Megazord to the North East of Kanto, to meet the Rocket Megazord.

"Superpower!" he called as he flew down, blasting the Rocket Megazord to the ground, landing on the remains of the Indigo Plateau.

"Ah, The Silver Scizor. Where are your friends?" Rocket Blue sniggered.

"Megahorn!" Ritchie called, slamming into the other Megazord.

"Humph! There's no reason for us to stay here, we got what we came for. We're out of here," Rocket Red said, once again retreating.

Ritchie sighed and leapt out of his Megazord, only to be greeted by many journalists.

Later, back at Golden Youths…

Ritchie, Kyle, Adelie, Nanene and Donny & Carl were watching a "live" (as in not recorded) news report on the two battles that had happened at the locations of the Kanto and Hoenn Pokémon Leagues.

"Utter chaos reigned, not only here, at Ever Grande City, but also at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto, as a giant sized mutant, and Team Rocket's Megazord attacked. But there was no sign of the Poké Rangers anywhere. The Silver Scizor was on hand with his Megazord here, destroying the mutant, then flying over to Kanto to stop the Rocket Megazord, but his fellows were nowhere to be found. After the battle we managed to get this comment from The Silver Scizor," a news reporter said, live from Ever Grande City.

"I expect the other Rangers are too busy making their movie," The Silver Scizor spat.

"And indeed they were. We had a reporter at the Goldenrod studio as soon as we could to get comment from the other Rangers," the reporter continued.

"Attack?! What?! What are you talking about? We didn't know about any attack! I promise you, if we had known then we would have been straight there!" the Red Ranger said, in a tone that Ritchie didn't recognise.

"Despite the Red Ranger's comment, the Poké Rangers popularity seems to have dropped significantly as a result of this, and this will surely affect the reception of the Poké Rangers movie, out April 10th 2107. Back to you, Lisa," the reporter said. In his overly luxurious trailer, Kris became extremely angry when he heard what the reporter said. He stepped outside and bellowed the director's name.

"PIERRE!" he called, and the director appeared almost instantly next to him.

"Hey, Red Ranger, baby, what can I do for you?" Pierre asked, slightly nervously; he'd just seen the news as well.

"What exactly is the point of making this movie if nobody is going to watch it?" Kris asked through gritted teeth.

"What?! Is this about that silly news report? Don't worry, that's not going to affect this at all. In fact, it might make the ratings even better!" Pierre cried, patting the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"How?" Kris asked sceptically.

"It'll be like a big comeback!" Pierre said, but that just seemed to make Kris angrier.

"I really feel bad. What if all that hurt someone? And think of how much it'll cost to repair he stadiums," Anna said, appearing from nowhere.

"Pierre, you'd better make sure this doesn't happen again, or we are out of here!" Kris said, and he walked off with the Pink Ranger, leaving the director very nervous.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Those pitiful fools. They have no idea of what is truly happening," Giovanni laughed, as he watched the argument on TV.

"It's time to got to stage 5. Dr. Nanba, you know what to do," he continued, nodding at his science officer.

"Of course, sir," Nanba replied, shuffling out of the room, to his lab.

Meanwhile, back at the "studio"…

"Ok Rangers, let's do this! Ready?" a man dressed all in red asked four other people, as Grunts gathered round to attack.

"Ready!" the other four replied, and they all pulled out phones that looked remarkably like the Neo Phones from their pockets.

"Neo Access!" all five cried

"And CUT!" Pierre called, and the actors playing the Rangers unmorphed forms walked straight through the holographic Grunts and out of the way of the camera.

"Ok, we'll put the morphing in with digital effects later, so Rangers, you know what to do, right?" Pierre asked, slightly nervously.

"Of course, we kick their pathetic, holographic butts!" Kurtis cried, doing a high-kick.

"Ok, and…action!" Pierre cried once the Rangers were on set.

Due to them being programmed to lose, the Grunts were easily destroyed by the Rangers. Until they started to not lose…

"Hiya!" Kurtis cried, simply flicking one of the holograms for comedy, but it didn't budge.

"What?!" Kurtis cried in astonishment. He was even more astonished when the Grunt punched him into a tree behind him.

"Pierre, _what_ is going on?!" Kurtis yelled angrily, as Rei helped him up, only for them both to be knocked down by two more Grunts.

"I – I don't know – hey, put that down!" Pierre yelled, as four Grunts took the holographic projector.

Suddenly, a smokescreen descended, and as Pierre coughed, the Rangers heard laughing.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Oh brilliant, you three, that's just what we needed now. Listen, we're pretty busy here, so can you make an appointment or something?" Greg asked.

"EXCUSE ME?! How dare you! We don't need an appointment for anything! Now, we'll be taking the holographic projector and leaving!" Jessie yelled, sticking out her tongue, and she, Meowth, James, and the Grunts left in a lava hole.

"Ok, now nobody needs to know about this, right?" Kris asked everyone.

"Mr. Jackson! Rangers! You need to see this!" Pierre's assistant cried, running towards them from the building.

"Not now, we're busy, the holographic projector has disappeared!" Anna yelled.

"Then that's probably what's happening now!" the assistant said, and the Rangers looked from one to the other.

"This is an emergency broadcast!" a newsreader said on TV, which the assistant had led Pierre and the Rangers to watch, "Giant mutants have appeared and are attacking all over Johto! All of them have been identified as the Rocket Rangers! The Rocket Megazord is also attacking, here in Goldenrod City! Poké Rangers, if you can here this, stop working on that movie for a minute and help, please! The world needs – YAGH!" she cried, as the building began shaking and the screen blanked out to static, followed by a screen reading, "Technical Difficulties, please stand by."

"You'd better do this. The movie will get bad ratings if there's nobody alive to watch it," Kurtis said.

"And it's bad for our popularity. Let's go!" Kris said, and the Rangers rushed outside, and found the Rocket Megazord in sight.

"Ok, Neo Megazord, activate!" Kris yelled, and the five Zords combined.

"Why are the camera's still n here?!" Greg asked angrily.

"Forget about it, just focus on them!" Rei hissed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't out little movie stars. Decided to show up this time I see," Rocket Red taunted.

"That's right, and we're ready for you this time! Neo Sabre, Leaf Blade!" Kurtis cried. The Neo Megazord's weapon struck a blow hard on the opposing Megazord, but they still managed to fight back.

"Dust Shoot!" Rocket Green called, and the Arbok Arm spat a cloud of dust around the Megazord, frying the circuits and doing other technical mumbo-jumbo that's way too complicated for a T.

"Whirlpool!" Greg yelled, spraying off the poison.

"Discharge!" Rei cried. A powerful bolt of electricity paralysed the Rocket Megazord, and the Neo Megazord pinned it to the ground.

"No how did you get control of the holographic technology?!" Anna asked furiously.

"You people are fools! Of course we're going to be able to control something we created!" Rocket Blue laughed.

"What?!" Kris cried in shock.

"Yes! We financed the movie, in order to mess up your team's dynamics – although we could never have predicted it would work this well – so of course we would maintain a way to control the technology we've provided! Including _this_!" Rocket Pink yelled, as the Pidgeot-bot swooped in from nowhere and picked up the Rocket Megazord.

"Ha! Did you really think a movie prop would be able to do what this thing can?! This is the flying type Neo Zord! And now it's in our control! You are all in way over your pathetic human heads!" Rocket Pink yelled, and all five Rocket Rangers laughed out loud as they flew off, leaving the stunned Rangers in their wake.

Meanwhile, in the mountains of Sinnoh…

"String Shot! Gyro Ball!" The silver Scizor called, as he came flying over the top of a mountain on top of an ATV, blasting first string, then a metal ball from a barely protruding cannon on the front, both colliding with the hologram of the Red Rocket Ranger on the other side, who fazed out and vanished.

"This thing is amazing! What is it?" Scizor asked, and a response came from his holographic projector around his midriff.

"It's called the SATV, standing for the Silver All-Terrain Vehicle. The others all have a means of transport, and now so do you. Only this is several times faster than the Neo Cycles, and has much more powerful attacks, not much less than the Zords!" Miborg explained.

"Yes, and now you need to use it to get over to Kanto, it's the nearest region from you under attack, from the holograms of both the Blue and Yellow Rocket Rangers! Get moving! And it looks like the other Rangers have realised their publicity is going to suffer if they don't do something; they've gotten rid of the Rocket Megazord here in Goldenrod.

"Finally," Ritchie whispered, as he streaked off towards the ocean.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Once again you've fed, once again you've let the Poké Rangers escape. What's your excuse _this time_?! Giovanni hissed.

"Simple. Even with the additional power of the Pidgeot Zord, we don't have power enough to destroy the Rangers. The silver Scizor would of course shown up to help them, and their eight Zords would have overpowered our six, despite Nanba's calculations of the Pidgeot Zord being the second most powerful Neo Zord. According to our tracker they're all headed for the Viridian Forest, where the hologram of Rocket Blue is currently ravaging. We can reconvene there, and with the power of six Zords, and the five holograms, they will be overwhelmed," Rocket Red said, ending in a whisper.

"I'm getting tired of your excuses-" Giovanni grunted.

"You asked us for an excuse!" Rocket Yellow yelled.

"How dare you speak back to him?!" Jessie yelled.

"Apologise at once!" James cried.

"No! Now if you'll excuse us, we have some Rangers to annihilate!" Rocket Green hissed, and all five left, leaving a room full of the worst kind of mutants – disgruntled mutants.

Shortly, in Viridian Forest…

"Wood Hammer!" Kurtis called inside the Neo Megazord. A huge tree sprouted from the ground, which the Megazord used to batter the hologram of the Blue rocket ranger out of existence.

"Well done, Kurtis," Kris said quietly.

"Look! It's Ritchie!" Anna gasped, looking down, and the other Rangers followed suit. At ground level stood The Silver Scizor, Next to the SATV.

The Rangers leapt from the Megazord and stood in front of Ritchie. After a long hard silence, the Rangers began a flutter of indecipherable apologies, ending with Rei asking, "Is there any way you could forgive us?"

Eventually Ritchie quietly replied; "I'd quite like to be a movie star," resulting in one huge hug.

"Oh, how touching. Almost makes you throw up," the Rangers heard Rocket Red say from above.

The six Rangers looked up to see the Rocket Megazord stood on top of the Pidgeot Zord, and holograms of the mutants themselves.

"Naturally. Ready, Ritchie?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah. Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie called.

"Neo Megazord!" the others cried.

"Cute," said the real Rocket Red, facing the Megazords, "But let's see how you handle the Rocket Garuda Megazord!" Rocket Pink called. The wings of the Pidgeot Zord detached and reattached on the Megazord's back. It's claws attached underneath the Megazord's feet, and the head became a new head for the Megazord, with the Pidgeot's head feathers forming a new weapon. Its torso became additional armour over the rest of the Megazord.

"Cool," Kurtis said bluntly.

"Crescent Striker!" Rocket Blue cried, and the weapon lashed out at the Neo Megazord.

"Shadow Punch!" Rocket Red yelled, and their Megazord knocked the Rangers' down.

"Ritchie, don't suppose we could get some help, could we?" Rei asked.

"I'd like to, but I've kind of got my hands full," Ritchie answered. He alone was fighting all five holograms.

"Sky Uppercut!" Ritchie called, but the punch had no effect; the holograms just briefly faded out before reappearing.

"Ok…Scissor Cross!" he yelled, but the holograms all dodged.

"How come these guys are so strong?! They were pathetic before!2 Ritchie cried.

"It's called lulling you into a state of false security!" the Rocket Red hologram yelled.

"Oh, just tell him all our secrets, he won't be able to use them against us," Rocket Pink's hologram said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter anyway! The only thing capable of destroying one of us is by using each others power against!" Rocket Blue laughed.

"Am I the only one here with a brain?!" Rocket Pink cried.

"No, you're a hologram, we don't have – hey! He's gone!" Rocket Red called, and he was right; the Mega Insectazord had vanished.

"Yoo-hoo!" Ritchie cried, as his Megazord reappeared between Rockets Blue and Green.

"Gotcha!" they both called, rushing in to knock the Megazord down. They both collided with it at the same time, and after a brief flash of electricity, they were gone.

"What?! But how?!" Rocket Red yelled.

"That would be the power of Double Team, my non-existent friend," Ritchie's voice echoed, with him nowhere in sight.

The Mega Insectazord was stood behind Rocket Red, as they all looked in the opposite direction. Ritchie blasted a Hyper Beam at Rocket Pink, right through Rocket Red, before sinking away.

"You attacked me!" Rocket Pink cried at Rocket Red. Within second she had tackled him to the ground, and a few second after that they had destroyed each other.

That just left Rocket Red. Ritchie crept up on her and destroyed her with a Focus Punch.

Ritchie shook his head, until he realised the other Rangers were at the mercy of the Rockets. He flew over, and managed to grab the Rocket Garuda Megazord, and hold it back.

"Rei! Weaken them!" Ritchie called.

"How?! They've got Donphan, a ground type…protected by flying type armour! That's pretty dumb," Rei commented.

"Ok, that's great, but can we comment on that when our LIVES AREN'T AT STAKE!" Kurtis screamed.

"Right, Thunder Fang!" Rei cried, and the Megazord grew fangs, which sank into the opposing Megazord, causing the six Zords to separate.

"Go Anna!" Ritchie cried. Anna leapt out of the Megazord, onto the head of the Pidgeot Zord.

"Hey there. Fancy joining the winning, and GOOD team?" Anna asked it, as she placed her hand on it. Her Neo Phone showed the Zord accepted, as it read "916", with an image of the Pidgeot.

"Ok then! Neo Garuda Megazord!" Anna called. The Zord combined with the Neo Megazord the same way it had with the Rocket Megazord.

"Cool, we have a new Ultrazord! Can I name it?" Kurtis asked excitedly.

"NO!" Kris, Anna, and Greg cried in unison.

"Why not guys?" Rei asked angrily.

"We can talk about this later, right now we have a battle to fight!" Kris cried.

"Right! Sky Attack!" Anna called. The Megazord flew up high, and swooped down into the Rocket Megazord.

"I'm not telling Giovanni," Rocket Red said, as the Rocket Rangers retreated.

"How about…Pidge-Bot?" Kurtis suggested, and the Pink, Red, and Blue Rangers sighed, with too much experience off his bad puns.

"And…CUT!" Pierre's voice rang on ground level. In the forest stood Pierre, surrounded by cameras. The Rangers confusedly jumped out to meet him.

"Pierre? What are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"And how?" Greg added.

"Making a movie, and with the magic of the movies," he answered with a wink, "Anyway, I've now got all the footage that I need of you guys, so that's a wrap! And Scizor, baby, I'm sorry I had to cut you before, but the people funding the movie were so pushy…" Pierre explained.

"Gotcha. No need to explain, we know the rest," Ritchie told him.

"So I'll see you guys later. I'll give you a call about the première, and sequel. Adios!" Pierre said, before he and his cameras vanished in a puff of smoke.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"…The Poké Rangers generous donation of their entire pay for the Poké Rangers movie was warmly received by the victims of Neo Team Rocket from the past few months. And now for sports," a newsreader said on TV, although at this point Kris turned it off, just as Nanene stuck her head round the Youth Club door.

"Hey, Ritchie, there you are!" she called, "Hey, if the offers still there, I'd like to move in with you, is that ok?" she asked.

"Oh – right, of course," Ritchie said, having forgotten his offer.

"Great. Could you help me with my stuff?" Nanene asked, and Ritchie followed her outside, where he saw a mountain of boxes and cases.

"Nanene, I said I have a lot of room, but not enough for all of Johto," Ritchie said, beginning to sweat.

"Don't be silly, this is just my stuff," Nanene told him.

"But I thought you were a travelling breeder until you stopped here! How could you have carried all this?!" Ritchie asked.

'I've bought it since I moved here. It's still ok, isn't it?" Nanene asked, and she took Ritchie's sigh to mean yes.

"Excellent! Ok, I'll take this one," Nanene said, picking up her handbag, "And can you carry the rest? Thanks!" she said, skipping down the road.

"That's got to be the first thing we teach him about; girls," Greg said, and Kris and Kurtis mysteriously vanished, whilst Anna and Rei approached him, snarling.

A/N: I've FINALLY finished this! Of course due to me writing a chapter ahead this might have been posted only a few days after the last chapter, but – I'll just stop talking. So what's this? Ritchie and Nanene are roommates? Where will this lead? You'll have to read the rest of Neo and Dino Force top find out! Now you have to read! Mwahahaha! I'll just stop now. Our lovely Pierre will reply to this! See ya!


	22. Ninja Storm

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Ok, I've just found out that I've been posting the theme song with the last image being the original five Rangers for the past few chapters, when it should have been all six. Also, on the note of the credits, they fail to take note of people like Satoshi Tajiri and Saban, who brought Pokémon and Power Rangers to the world. You guys rock too! Also, I've realised that my system of writing one chapter before isn't very effective, so when you're reading this, I won't already have the next chapter written. This will also prevent confusion when we're talking about the chapters in reviews.

Chapter 22; Ninja Storm

It was night. Kurtis was alone, in the middle of some woods; he was dressed in a full body camo-suit, showing nothing but his eyes, hidden between trees. He seemed to be nervous about something, and was jumping at the slightest sounds or noises.

He heard a Noctowl hooting, but he barely twitched. However, someone still managed to notice this, and leapt down on him from high above in the treetops, also wearing a full body camo-suit.

They tackled Kurtis to the ground, and rolled along, until eventually Kurtis' attacker relinquished him, and rolled back to his feet, and struck a fighting stance. Kurtis leapt up, and did the same. However, moments later, they both stood upright, and bowed to each. The attacker revealed his facemask; it was Ritchie.

"Good work," Kurtis complimented, also pulling off his face mask, "Let me guess; the twitch, right?" he enquired.

"No, actually it was you BO; you seriously need a better deodorant," Ritchie said, and they both laughed, and they heard a small chuckle from someone else, too.

"Very good, Ritchie, you're progressing well. And Kurtis; well, not bad for a first try," an old man said, entering the clearing through some trees, along with the other Rangers, and Sickle the Scyther. He wore a brown cloak that gave him a resemblance to Yoda; he was also bald and had huge bat ears, which only amplified that effect, "Ah, you can take your high-tech gadgets and doo-dads, but true power comes from with in the mind," he added.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?! We're using high-tech stuff right now!" Greg cried, as he pressed a finger against a tree; a red button became visible, and the entire room wood melted away, to be replaced by a steel room.

"Oh, don't be so pedantic; we are only using this to train, not for battle! It does not change my point that success in battle can only be achieved by unlocking your true potential," the man continued.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention," Kurtis said, and he responded to the glares from everyone by saying, "What! There was this really cool speck of dust that looked like a Metang!"

"And that could be a possible explanation of why you lost," the man said.

"Why?" Kurtis asked confusedly.

"Class dismissed," the man said.

"Thank you, Sensei Omino," Ritchie said with a bow, finally revealing the man's identity.

The Rangers and the Scyther walked straight through one of the walls; into the same wood they'd just left in the holographic room. It appeared they had even left through the same tree that Greg had pressed the button on to deactivate the holograms.

"So how long have you been practising the, uh – ways of the ninja?" Rei asked Ritchie.

"Practically since I first arrived in Goldenrod. I learned about the ninja arts when I visited Fuchsia City, but I didn't stop to practise it then. I took it up just because the teachings are so similar to how I lived with the Scyther," Ritchie explained.

"Well, I don't know about you, but some of the things he said didn't suit me. All that stuff about how technology can't help you in battle - now I don't know about you guys, but I'd much rather fight Team Rocket with my morpher than without," Kris said, and the Rangers laughed appreciatively.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry now, Kurtis, I'll protect you from the big, bad Noctowl," Rei said, snuggling against Kurtis' arm, and Greg tittered, whilst Anna "awed". That is until a Hoothoot hooted, and Kurtis leapt ten feet in the air.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

Jessie, James and Meowth were spying on the Rocket Rangers in their room; they were fast asleep.

"Excellent! Now's da poific time ta get dose Poké Rangers!" Meowth cried.

"Yeah! Let's go tell the Boss!" James agreed, and they hurried to the Boss' master bedroom, still adorned with lavish paintings of the Ice Queen, and the occasional one with her husband.

"Sir," Jessie whispered, gently prodding Giovanni, and he made a slight murmur.

"Sir," James said slightly louder, poking Giovanni slightly harder.

"Sir!" Meowth yelled, prompting a sharp response from Giovanni.

"What is it, what's the matter with you, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" Giovanni cried angrily, already trying to settle down again.

Sorry, Sir, but we wanted to ask you something. You know how the Rocket Rangers have been – less than successful in their attempts to get rid of the Poké Rangers?" Jessie asked, and Giovanni grunted.

"Did he agree or just snore?" James asked, and Meowth shrugged.

"Whereas we managed to destroy the original Ranger powers!" Jessie continue, which prompted another grunt, this one slightly softer.

"Well, we were wondering, if you would let us try again!" Jessie said, and Giovanni grunted again.

"Fine, if you just let me sleep!" Giovanni cried.

"YAY!" they cried, and they rushed off to pester Dr. Nanba.

Next morning…

"Why are you all up so early?" Giovanni asked Dr. Nanba and the trio.

"Because we're about to go and attack the Rangers, like you said we could," James told him.

"I never said you could attack the Rangers!" Giovanni barked.

"Oh, just let them go, I've spent five hours working on a lava mix for them when I could have slept!" Nanba cried, and his lack of sleep was evident in his bloodshot eyes.

"Fine! Just don't screw up!" he cried, as the trio jumped into a lava hole, each with a vile of lava in hand.

Later, the Rangers & Nanene were walking to Golden Youths. Nanene was laughing at what had transpired the night before, which she'd just had recounted.

"Kurtis, have I ever told you that you're a comic genius?" Nanene asked.

"No," Kurtis said hopefully.

"Good, because I'm sorry, but you and genius are incompatible," Nanene said, causing a wave of chuckling.

"Hey, I find that-" Kurtis cried, until Nanene was swallowed up by the ground – literally, a hole opened up, Nanene fell into it, and the ground sealed again, though it was now clear, and had air holes.

"Guys! I don't think this is normal!" she cried, though the Rangers weren't able to hear her.

"Is it soundproofed?" Greg asked.

"I'm not too worried about that, I'm more concerned about what the heck is up with it!" Kurtis cried, and Team Rocket replied with their trademark evil laughs.

"Prepare for trouble, did we tell you we dig amazing holes?" Jessie chanted.

"Make it double, we're just like moles!" James continued.

"What's a mole?" Kris asked.

"Shut up! So, what do you think? We mutated a hole, so that it could eat people, and keep them in a soundproof dungeon! And we'll only let them go if you manage to defeat _him_!" James yelled, pointing at a mutant behind the Rangers.

It was a cross between a Ninjask and a Shedinja (although that should technically still be a Nincada). It had the head, torso, and wings of Ninjask, and the halo of Shedinja. His arms were combined from the arms of Shedinja and Ninjask, and, like Ninjask and Shedinja, it had no legs. Oh, did I mention it had a rifle?

"Shedinjask, FIRE!" Meowth cried, and it rapidly fired bullets at the Rangers. Making sure they were out of Nanene's line of vision, they morphed.

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor Power!"

Now morphed, the bullets had no effect on the Rangers (although they wouldn't have hurt Ritchie anyway), and they decided to cut to chase.

"Neo Blaster!"

"Insecta-Ray!"

"Fire!" all six called, but just before their blasts could hit, the hole opened up beneath the mutant, and it dived it, avoiding the Rangers attacks. The hole then spat it up, right around the Rangers, and swallowed Greg.

"Poo," Kurtis said quietly.

"We've gotta move, _now_!" Rei cried.

"Neo Cycles!" Kris yelled.

"Neo Wings!" Anna called.

"SATV!" Ritchie cried.

Their vehicles appeared, and they fled as fast as they could, though the hole, and the trio's laughter managed to keep up with them.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked as she flew, leading the group.

"We have to lead that thing away from the city! We can't let it get any more citizens!" Kris yelled from the back.

However, as they reached the outskirts of Goldenrod, however, on the outskirts of the city, Ritchie realised something.

"Wait, we can't go, we'd be leaving the city unprotected against Team Rocket!" he cried.

"Oh, right, crud! So what do we do?!" Rei asked.

"Ritchie and I will stay here and stop them, you guys get that thing away from civilization!" Kurtis called. For speed, he hopped onto the back of the SATV, and they sped back into the city. When the hole realised this, it spent some time deciding which way to go, but in the end shear numbers won out, and it chased after Kris and the girls.

"What do we do now?" Kurtis asked, holding on for dear life, as Ritchie sped round the streets of Goldenrod.

"Use the ninja arts, of course!" Ritchie called, and Kurtis could tell that he was mentally smiling.

"Right…" Kurtis said, but before he could add to that, an explosion threw the SATV into the air, sending Ritchie and Kurtis with it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Rangers!" Jessie yelled maniacally.

Moments later, Kurtis bounded forwards, wildly firing the Web Spinner at the mutants, and Shedinjask successfully fired back with a Flamethrower from his rifle, sending Kurtis from the ground; the mutants had expected him to demorph as a result of that, not to simply vanish.

"What?! He tricked us!" James cried, just as Ritchie leapt up at them from beneath the ground.

"Feel my feet of fury!" he cried, as he kicked them all down.

"Feet of – whatever, Insecta-Ray, fire!" Kurtis called, blasting a beam from Ritchie's mega-weapon, directly at Shedinjask.

"Very nice, Rangers! But I have a few tricks of my own!" Shedinjask cried, and suddenly, Meowth was stood where he had been, and vice-versa, meaning Meowth took the full force of the blow, and he was destroyed instead.

"No! How could you do that! Get back there and DESTROY the Rangers now!" Jessie screamed.

"You're just lucky that Meowth has more than one life!" James screeched.

"Whatever! Ok, Rangers, try on my rifle for size!" Shedinjask laughed, as a long pink tongue, apparently a Lickitung's, emerged from the weapon, and swallowed the Insecta-Ray whole.

"So, how do you like it, Rangers? The most advanced weapon on the face of the planet! Or any other of its body parts! Now what are you gonna do?" Shedinjask asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna tell you that we don't need technology to stop you guys!" Kurtis yelled.

"Right! Like I don't need technology to kick you in the back of the head!" Ritchie called, and although he was several metres away, and he was in front of Shedinjask, when Ritchie raised his foot high in front of him, it still sent Shedinjask flying right into Kurtis' fist.

"How'd they do that?!" James asked furiously.

"I don't know or care! Let's just show them our prize!" Jessie hissed, and suddenly, they hole appeared between the Kurtis & Ritchie, and the other mutants; inside was not only Nanene and Greg, but the other Rangers, Sensei Omino, and for some reason Donny and Carl.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be in there!" Jessie yelled at Donny and Carl.

"Huh?" Carl asked, as Donny pulled a booklet out from his pocket, which on the front read "Script #73".

"Oh yeah, sorry! Wrong episode!" Donny said, and Jessie & James released the duo, and the left the street.

"Anyway…we've captured your friends & allies! What are you gonna do now?!" James asked.

"Hmm…maybe, THIS!" Kurtis cried, and in a cloud of dust he vanished. Several minutes later, just as the dust had finally settled, he returned, with the hole's captives in his wake.

"Sorry, I got lost. I knew I shouldn't have taken that left turn at Albuquerque…" Kurtis mumbled.

"What?! How'd you get them out?! Jessie gasped.

"Easy, your high-tech thingies are no match for my cunning ninja abilities. It told me that it had always felt empty, so I filled it with mud, and it was happy…also, it wasn't a hole…" Kurtis said, and everyone just stared at him for a minute.

"That is the most illogical and nonsensical thing I have ever heard. And I know Kyle Weaver!" Nanene cried.

"Whatever, take this!" James yelled, tossing a vile of lava at Shedinjask, who grew 40 times larger.

"Don't forget Meowth!" Meowth cried, from inside a giant, gold Meowth robot.

"Hey, Scizor, got room for one more?" Kurtis asked, and it took a moment for Ritchie to realise what he meant.

"Go for it!" he said.

"Awesome! Ariados Zord!" Kurtis cried.

"Scizord! Heracross Zord! Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie added, and soon the two of them were in the Mega Insectazord's cockpit.

"Oh thanks, leave us with enough Zords why don't you!" Kris yelled irately.

Hey, Ritchie, I'm thinking they've got us outnumbered," Kurtis said in a stating-the-obvious tone.

"I'm thinking your right, Kurtis," Ritchie agreed.

"Let's change that. Double Team!" Kurtis called, and suddenly, there were two Mega Insectazord's instead of one, with Kurtis piloting one, and Ritchie the other.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Kurtis said, pushing a button that unleashed a Somersault on Shedinjask, landing behind Ritchie.

"Go for it!" Kurtis called on the intercom.

"Meteor Mash!" Ritchie cried, striking the golden Meowth with a steel fist, but the giant scratch-cat batted it away like it was a ball of yarn.

"It'll take more dan dat ta stop da dis ting!" Meowth yelled, firing several missiles from the robot's torso, forcing the two Megazords back into one.

"Whoa! I've never seen one of Team Rocket's robots so strong!" Kurtis said in awe.

Back on ground level…

"Looks like they could use some help," Anna said, flipping open her Neo Phone and dialling in a certain number.

Meanwhile…

"You can keep up the Iron Defence if you want, but my Flamethrower's gonna get through eventually!" Shedinjask laughed. Ritchie was doing all he could to prevent the mutant's attack from penetrating the Megazord's armour, but he knew Shedinjask was right, and eventually the armour would fail.

"Maybe you should-" Ritchie started, but stopped as he heard a great cry.

"Awesome! It's the Pidge-bot!" Kurtis cried.

"Quit calling it that!" Anna said on the intercom.

"Ok," Kurtis said sadly.

"Garuda Insectazord!" Ritchie yelled, and the Megazord and Ultrazord combined.

It flew into the air, and around Shedinjask, making it dizzy; until they could get a clear shot at the hole in it's back that it had inherited from Shedinja.

"Crescent Striker!" Ritchie cried, hitting the Ultrazord's weapon against the mutant, causing it to implode.

"No for you!" Kurtis called.

"No wait!" Meowth cried desperately.

"Sky Attack!" Kurtis called, and just in time, Meowth abandoned ship.

"Oh great. Now we're in trouble," James sighed, as he and Jessie retreated.

Kurtis and Ritchie left the Garuda Insectazord, and Nanene decided to take a break, and went home.

"Thank you. Ritchie, your training is greatly improving," Sensei Omino said, shocking the Rangers.

"What?! What are you talking about – uh – who's Ritchie?" Kurtis asked, and Sensei Omino chuckled.

"You do not have to pretend, Green Ranger. I have known longer than you the true identity of The Silver Scizor," he told them.

"How?!" Kris asked.

"Well, when you have The Silver Scizor for a student, and one day a normal person comes in and tells you he is the same person, it's kind of hard not to know," he replied, with a smile.

"You told him?" Anna asked exasperatedly.

"Well – I didn't fit in the ninja uniform's as The Silver Scizor – and I didn't want to have to start training again," Ritchie said, and everyone sighed.

Later, in the same wood from before…

Kurtis was stood in his camo-suit, warily looking around.

"It's quiet. Too quiet," he said, alerting Ritchie too his presence. Ritchie leapt up from the ground and kicked him flying.

"You've gotta think more about what you're doing," Ritchie told him.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to say that," Kurtis said with a hidden smile.

He kicked outwards, but Ritchie bent forwards, so as to avoid the invisible kick from behind.

"Come on, Kurtis, I taught you that move!" Ritchie cried, but he was shocked, as, whilst Kurtis didn't move, he was still hit in the back of the head and sent flying.

Kurtis pulled down his facemask, and helped Ritchie up.

"Thanks. Who's you friend?" Ritchie asked, as he noticed someone also wearing a camo-suit. He pulled down his facemask, revealing that he was _also_ Kurtis.

"I don't want to know," Ritchie declared, and he walked off.

"Thanks for your help, Breloom," the first Kurtis said.

"I'm not Breloom. I thought you were Breloom!" the second said. They both looked at each other for a moment, before screaming.

A/N: Scary. There are a grand total of three quizzes this chapter:

1: Counting all my chapters, it doesn't add up that Donny should have script #83. What does that include?

2: Who says "I knew I shouldn't have taken that left turn at Albuquerque", said here by Kurtis?

3: Which episode of Pokémon was the giant golden Meowth from?

Sensei Omino will reply today. See ya!


	23. Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles

Ritchie watched as Kurtis gracefully leapt around the trees in the wood, not making a sound.

"Kurtis, you're ninja training is going great! You're getting much better! Keep at it!" Ritchie told his friend.

"Thanks, but I think it will be a while until I can do that," Kurtis commented, watching as Ritchie easily performed _tongue_-ups on a bar – although it wasn't affecting his ability to talk.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Starfighter364 correctly answered the Albuquerque quiz, the answer was Bugs Bunny. He now has the chance to submit one Dino Force storyline. The other two quizzes haven't yet been answered, and are still open. Now, this isn't a quiz for a storyline, but I've lost track of how many lives Meowth now has, and it probably would have helped if I'd even tried to keep track. However, if anyone knows how many lives he has left (I know it's no higher than six), would they please let me know in this chapter's review?

Chapter 23; Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles

"Time, after time, _after time_, all eight of you have failed, each and every time you have tried to destroy the Rangers!" Giovanni spat at the trio and Rocket Rangers. Dr. Nanba was stood just behind him.

"Sir, with all due respect, that's not strictly true!" Jessie argued.

"Yeah, we destroyed the four original Rangers' powers!" James cried.

"And we've got quite a lot of the equipment for "the plan"!" Meowth added.

"Silence!" Giovanni bellowed, as the Rocket Rangers glared at the trio for their sucky-uppy-ness.

"You have all failed! So, I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I have seen recently how two of the Rangers' ninja abilities have aided them against you and the pitiful mutants you have presented them with in battle. Therefore, I've decided to use my own army of ninja's! With inspiration from a classic children's TV show," Giovanni continued, switching on the TV, to a channel with four human sized Squirtles on screen.

"…Dr. Nanba and I have come up with a formula of lava, which will give life to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!" he laughed, splashing the TV with lava, and the screen sprouted the characters on it.

Four of them were, as expected, mutated Squirtles, but not as much as most of Giovanni's mutants. They were simply human sized, muscular Squirtles, wearing minor protection such as shoulder and kneepads, and a small eye mask each; in red, white, blue, and green. There was also a fifth, appearing to be a tall Ratata on its hind legs, wearing a brown bathrobe and holding a walking stick.

"My minions! I present to you Eddie, Chris, Jack, Danny, and Master Toothpick!" Giovanni said with an evil grin, introducing each new mutant in the order mentioned above.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, and I could really use one of them right now," Master Toothpick wheezed, in an aged voice.

"One of what?" Giovanni asked, the grin slowly sliding down his face.

"A toothpick, sheesh! What does a mutant Ratata slash ninja master have to do around here to get a toothpick, oi!" Master toothpick continued.

"But you're supposed to be a great ninja warrior! Not some old guy who has bad dental hygiene!" Giovanni spluttered, and behind him the Rocket Rangers snickered; it seems they weren't the only ones with incompetent mutants.

"I am, but I just had spaghetti for lunch, and there's some stuck between my teeth! Even great ninja masters need a toothpick when they get food stuck in their teeth, sheesh!" Master Toothpick yelled.

"Somebody get him a toothpick," Giovanni sighed, and Jessie, Meowth, the Rocket Rangers, Dr. Nanba, and even the TMNS's all looked in James' direction.

"What?! Why me?!" James cried.

"Because the rest of us will pulverise you if you don't, now go!" Eddie yelled, shoving James out.

"Anyway, once you've got rid of the pasta, we need your help. You see, we're, um – Team Rocket, a secret organisation set up by the government," Giovanni yelled.

"What?!" Rocket Red whispered to Rocket Blue.

"Oh yeah? Why's that then?" Master Toothpick asked, surprisingly non-muffled for someone with his fist in his mouth, trying to get Italian food out of it.

"Well you see, there's this evil group called the Poké Rangers, who are out to basically destroy the world!" Giovanni said dramatically.

"That's not good!" Jack cried, pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly. We've called you here from an alternate dimension to help us, as alone we're not strong enough to defeat them. You would be international heroes if you defeated them, and in return, we will help you against evil in your own dimension. Will you help us?" Giovanni asked.

"Sure, why not, we've got nothing better to do," Danny said.

"But first thing's first, we need lunch!" Chris said.

"But Master Toothpick said you've already eaten!" Giovanni cried.

"Nah, that's just him, he always has different stuff to us so he cooks first, and we eat after!" Eddie explained.

"Ok. The kitchen's on the 27th floor, you take the third door to your left from here, the twelfth staircase down that corridor, the elevator at the end of that, and it's the third door on your second right. He'll take you in case you forget," Giovanni sighed, pointing at James who had just returned with a single toothpick.

"What?! Me again!" James cried.

"It's ok, I got the spaghetti, I don't need the toothpick!" Master Toothpick cried happily, and James collapsed.

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

"…Listen, all I'm saying is, if I was stranded alone on a deserted island, and I could only have one pokémon with me, I would want a Minun rather than anything else," Kyle said passionately, slamming his fist on the table.

"Kyle, we were talking about the origin of Halloween. Why do you always make random statements like that?" Nanene asked, with a confused smile.

"It makes it seem like a weird conversation has been happening prior to the scene change," Kyle said, sipping from his drink, and everyone looked at him with confused expressions.

"What! Hey, Donny, Carl, if you were stranded alone on a deserted island, with only one pokémon, would or would not your first choice be Minun?" Kyle asked the duo at the bar.

"Oh, absolutely," Donny said, nodding.

"What?! No! Plusle, any day!" Carl cried in shock.

"What?! Now why would you want a boring old _red_ Plusle, when you could have a cool, blue Minun!" Kyle cried, getting up to join the duo.

"Adelie, exactly how could such a normal person as you have ended up with such a weird brother?" Nanene asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Adelie said, not really concentrating on what Nanene had said. A moment later she got up to argue with her brother just for the sake of it.

"Kyle, Donny, you're nuts! Plusle has such a positive attitude, it would try to get out of the situation, but then Minun, it's so negative, it would give up all hope instantly!" Adelie cried.

"Or maybe not…" Nanene sighed.

"So, Halloween, I was thinking about going as the Were-Houndoom. What do you guys think?" Greg asked.

"Not bad, but you'd have to get it store bought, you would just look like a fool if you tried to make that, but then again, where would you get it?" Rei asked, shaking her head, as Kyle and Adelie behind them went outside, apparently to fight to decide the winner of the argument. Moments later they walked back in and sat down.

"That was a quick fight. What happened?" Kurtis asked jokingly.

"Oh, the usual. Evil mutant attack," Kyle said with a shrug, and sure enough, Kris received a call on his Neo Phone immediately after.

"Would you excuse us?" Kris asked shortly after having listened to the message, and the Rangers ran outside.

There they were met with an army of Grunts attacking anything/one and everything/one, but no one leading them.

"That's weird. Well, no time to argue, ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!" the others replied, and they ran into the youth club's side alley.

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

Kurtis and Ritchie first leapt out of the alley, with spinning kicks to get rid of those nearest, followed by the other four, armed with their Laser Sabre's (Laser mode), which they fired at the most distant, followed by Kurtis and Ritchie, who flipped out, knocking down any Grunts still standing.

"Do you guys _have_ to do that? It's a complete mockery of the Laws of Physics!" Greg cried in exasperation.

"And the fact that this is my natural form isn't?" Ritchie asked.

"Just ignore him, he always says that," both Kurtis' said in unison, before merging back into one.

"But I don't understand why those guys just randomly attacked like that, not even Jessie, James, and Meowth there to fight with them," Rei said.

"Perhaps a distraction for a bigger threat?" Kris suggested.

"That's our Kris, always such a positive attitude!" Kurtis said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Back at Team Rocket HQ…

"And yet, he's right again, Green Ranger. James! Get down to the kitchen and tell the Squirtles that the Rangers are ready to be attacked!" Giovanni snickered.

"Why is it always me?!" James grumbled quietly as he left for the kitchen.

Back in Goldenrod…

"Ok, Kris, I think we've waited long enough, now come on, I've got a smoothie and a free ticket to an inter-gender wrestling match in there!" Kurtis cried, pointing at Golden Youths.

"Well I'm afraid that that is going to have to wait, Poké Ranger!" the Rangers heard a voice call.

"Yeah, until the afterlife for you!" another cried.

"Who's that? Whitney?" Kurtis asked.

"No. Behold!" a third voice called, and before the Rangers had time to move, they'd been knocked down by a blue and purple blur.

"Hey, that was a ninja technique!" Ritchie cried.

"Correct, Silver Scizor! For we are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles!" Eddie cried, as all the mutants struck a pose.

"And me! Their sensei Master Toothpick!" Master Toothpick cried with glee, leaning in next to his students.

"Hey, no fair, I thought I was the worlds only Teenage Mutant Ninja! It's what made me unique!" Ritchie cried, slightly jokingly.

"Ha! The very fact that you and the Green Ranger call yourselves ninjas is laughable!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, ninjas are supposed to fight with honour!" Danny called.

"Enough talk, even the sight of these camp freaks is making me angry! Let's just get rid of them already!" Chris called, and he attacked first, leaping at Kris with a Body Slam, but them blasting out a Hydro Pump at Kris, which the Squirtle used to continue over to knock down Kurtis with the Body Slam, who them burrowed into the earth in a cloud of dust, and came flying out of it with a Frenzy Plant attack.

"Ok, I'll take the blue one, Danny, you fight the silver one, and Eddie and Jack, you two fight the yellow and pink ones," Master Toothpick said.

"Wait, aren't the yellow and pink ones girls?" Eddie asked.

"Master Toothpick, isn't it dishonourable to fight girls?" Jack asked.

"Now, now, boys. We're in the 22nd century here! Let's not be sexist!" Master Toothpick called, as he leapt towards Kris with a spinning kick. Kris managed to catch his foot though, and was about to throw the mutant off, when he sank his fangs into Kris' arms with a Hyper Fang.

"Oh. Merciful. Asureus," Greg whispered, before running around and screaming in pain.

"Hey, Silver Scizor, tell you what, you admit all the evil you've done, apologise, and try to help fix it, and maybe I won't destroy you," Danny said.

"Ok, yeah, um, I'd just like to change that slightly. Replace my name with yours, and then you've got a deal," Ritchie said, making Danny angry, and he leapt at Ritchie with a Skull Bash, but Ritchie leant back and dodged it matrix style. However, the Squirtle leant behind his self, grabbed Ritchie, and threw him in a Seismic Toss.

"Now then ladies, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have too," Eddie said.

"Excuse me? You hurt us? That's historical!" Rei cried, as Anna laughed mockingly, until that last word.

"It's pronounced hysterical," Anna said, and both girls typed in 60 (the being their own Ranger number) into their Neo Phones, re-summoning their Laser Sabres (sabre mode).

"Oh! So that's how it's gonna be! Fine!" Jack cried, and he and Eddie nodded to each other.

"Squirt Swords!" both cried, pulling swords out from holsters on their backs.

"Uh, hey guys, no offence, but that name is pretty pathetic," Anna said, as Rei tried to stifle her laughter.

"What?! That is an insult to our weapons, and to the species from which we mutated from!" Eddie screeched, and both mutants lashed out at the Rangers furiously, until finally they finished them off with Vacuum Cut and Horizontal Cut. Eddie and Jack then went to fight Kurtis and Kris, who were managing to overpower Chris.

"Ugh. These guys are tough! They remind me of that old kids show…" Rei said.

"Wait, Rei, that's it! These guys _are_ from that TV show!" Anna cried, and she flipped open her Neo Phone and called the Sanctuary.

"Hey, Whitney, Miborg, are you guys-?" Anna started until Miborg interrupted.

"Watching the battle? Yeah," he said.

"Great, then can you-?" Anna asked, again interrupted.

"Check them out? Already done it, and you're right, they're from the TV show of the same name, Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles. It looks like Giovanni has managed to bring them here from their own dimension," Whitney said.

"So you mean they're TV show is a parallel universe?" Rei asked.

"I never said parallel, or universe. But they're supposed to be misunderstood heroes there, kind of like Spinarak Man. It seems that Giovanni has tricked them into fighting for him! Oh dear, I knew this would happen!" Miborg cried.

"No you didn't!" Rei cried, before closing Anna's Neo Phone.

"So we just have to show them that we're really the good guys too!" Anna said.

"Great, this will be easier than getting rid of my Anna voodoo doll!" Rei said, cracking her fingers.

"Anna voodoo doll?" Anna asked, her voice rising.

"Never mind," Rei said quickly, running to the knot that was mutants and male Rangers.

"Stop!" Rei cried, however, she didn't receive a response.

She sighed, and nodded at Anna, who used Disable to separate them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kris asked urgently, as Rei approached the five mutants.

I know you guys are really good. We are too. Just before you arrived we had to fight off Giovanni's Grunts, who were attacking anything/one and everything/one. Giovanni's tricked you, he's been trying to take over the world since the 20th century!" Rei cried.

"And why should we believe you instead of him?" Master Toothpick asked.

"Yeah! Us mutants got to stick together you know!" Danny cried.

"What about me?! I'm a mutant!" Ritchie cried.

"Shut up!" Rei yelled at him, "Listen, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, in fact – Power down!" she cried, demorphing.

"If you really think I'm evil, and want to destroy me, then here, I've made it easy for you," Rei said, with her arms outstretched and her eyes closed.

The four TMNSs looked to Master Toothpick, who was frowning.

"I believe that she is…telling the truth," Master Toothpick said, and Rei sighed with relief, and the other Rangers ran over, and shook hands with each of the Squirtles, as the mutants apologised.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So much for your new team," Rocket Red commented, as all the mutants at the base saw the alliance forming on TV.

"Shut up, and go down there and get rid of them!" Giovanni hissed, "I never liked reptiles."

The Rocket Rangers took a lava hole to Goldenrod, where they summoned the Rocket Megazord.

"We've got this one," Kris said, standing forward.

"No, please, allow us, after all, we owe it to you," Master Toothpick said, stepping forward.

He and the TMNSs leapt up, and each attacked a different Zord with barrages of Mega Punch, none of which were successful.

"Ok…perhaps you should take this," Eddie panted once he and the others had returned to ground.

"With pleasure!" Rei said, again cracking her fingers, "Neo Access! Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Neo Garuda Megazord!"

"Mega Insectazord!"

Whilst the Megazords were forming, the Rocket Megazord tried to Stomp on the mutants below, however they avoided it at hyper speed.

"Brave Bird!" Anna called, and the Ultrazord attacked the Rocket Megazord, only for it to dodge and roll in the direction of the mutants.

"Mega Kick!" Ritchie called, sending the rolled up Megazord into the air.

"Sky Attack!" Kris yelled, directly hitting the Megazord, and it split up, sending the Rocket Rangers out, right alongside the TMNSs and Master Toothpick.

"Very well, we will finish you on ground level! Rocket Blaster!" Rocket Red cried, combining the five weapons of the Rocket Rangers.

"Fire!" the Rocket Rangers called, as Rocket Red pulled the trigger.

"I don't think so, Neo Blaster! Fire!" Kris called, summoning the Rangers combined weapon just in time to block the attack.

"I don't think so either! Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie cried, summoning his three weapons, which he combined, and he fired into the Rocket Rangers' blast as well, and the two cannons managed to push the attack back.

"We can't win this. Very well. So long, Rangers!" Rocket Red hissed, retreating into a lava hole with the others.

"Excellent! Good job, and thank you Poké Rangers," Master Toothpick said, bowing before the Rangers, and they all did the same.

"May we meet again," Eddie said, as he and the others turned to leave.

"Wait, are you leaving? Why? Where?" Greg asked.

"Yes, we are leaving, as the world is not yet ready for our kind. We have decided to make ourselves a home in the sewers, as we had before – when we were nothing more than TV characters," Danny chuckled.

"But we can help you – remember, this is how I normally look, and I have a holographic projector that can make me look human – we could get you the same!" Ritchie said.

"Thank you, but no, Silver Scizor. Whilst I don't know your story, so I cannot judge you for your decision, we are proud of what we are, and will stay that way. We will help the world however we can, whilst still living in hiding. Goodbye," Master Toothpick said, and the five mutants found a nearby manhole, opened it up, and left into it.

"Bummer," Rei said bluntly.

"Hey! The mutants are gone!" the Rangers heard a voice call, and, hiding in an alley, they saw Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, and Donny and Carl outside of the youth club.

"Ok! Let's finish what we started!" Adelie yelled, and she and her brother began brawling on the ground.

"Come on! I don't want to miss this! Power down!" Kurtis cried, rushing over to atch the fight.

"Well at least we know they don't mean it," Greg sighed, and he and the other Rangers powered down, and ran over to the fight.

A/N: I could give you a quiz on the origin of the mutants in this chapter…but that would be way too easy! So instead, I'll ask two different questions: which episode of Power Rangers does this RESEMBLE (but isn't based on), and where did the names Eddie, Jack, Danny and Chris come from? Not too hard, and this means there are now FOUR quizzes open! Let's have someone completely random…Dr. Nanba can reply to this chapter's reviews! See ya!


	24. The Magic Of The Movies Part 1

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: And so we've come to a chapter where I've had to think of a clever pun on the spot (and it's not very good anyway), simply because I couldn't before. I can't leave the quizzes from two chapters open still, so I'm closing them now. Quiz 1 from chapter 22 was counting all 51 episodes from Johto, the movie as one script and the 22 episodes up to that point. The 3rd quiz was "Meowth Rules!" and the two from last chapter were "Shell Shocked" and that all those names are of Rangers who at some point in their respective runs as Rangers wear red. YankeeFan2 and Starfighter364 won the last two respectively.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the films in here, just the idea to for the rip-off Pokémon-based ideas for them. Which, as I like to point out in disclaimers that involve claimers, I don't really own anyway.

Chapter 24; The Magic Of The Movies

There was a huge battle in the middle of Goldenrod City. And it didn't involve Team Rocket. Fortunately, it was only really a small argument over the first film to be watched at Golden Youth's Film Festival.

"I say Star Wars: Episode 4! It's a classic! And it has the best special effects of its era!" Greg cried, waving the DVD in the air.

"The best special effects of its era were low quality and 2D! I'd've thought better of you, Greg. Harry Potter 6 is the way to go!" Kurtis cried, shoving Greg's film out of the way.

"I have to disagree. It has to be comedy! Monty Python And The Holy Grail rules!" Kris said.

"Please, out of the zillions of films in the world to chose from, you guys would go for those 3? We know the best film, right Rei?" Anna asked, and Rei nodded.

"Jump For Joy!" they chanted, and Rei added, "Right Nanene?"

"Never heard of it. Scooby-Doom for me," Nanene said.

Kyle, Adelie, and Donny and Carl howled "SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOM!!" in response.

"Oh please, that's so stupid, you've got a Houndoom there that's afraid of everything, when it should be the one doing the scaring. What do you think, Ritchie?" Kurtis asked.

"Um – well I – it doesn't really matter anyway, they'd still have all of us outnumbered," Ritchie pointed out, and the five Scooby-Doom lovers nodded.

"Ok then, Scooby-Doom it is. Donny, come and help me get the drinks and popcorn, you're still at work you know," Jimmy said, and Donny reluctantly walked back behind the bar.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Exactly what are you watching?" Giovanni asked, as he walked in on the trio watching TV.

"Oh! Sir! It's just, um – the Rangers!" Jessie cried, as Meowth slyly changed the channel from Mary Poppins to Golden Youths.

"Uh, yeah, we've been trying to come up with ideas to destroy them which are relevant to their personal lives. You know, for bitter irony?" James said, and luckily, Giovanni bought it.

"Hmm. Not bad. Yes, brilliant idea. Glad I thought of it," Giovanni said.

"But sir, we t'ought of it!" Meowth cried.

"Yes, but I've formulated a plan from your idea. We trap them inside their favourite films, with a bitter twist – their own destruction!" Giovanni laughed.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing this," Dr. Nanba said, appearing from nowhere and handing Giovanni a vial of lava.

"'Lava Recipe 34; Traps victims in a universe based around their favourite film. Can be used by covering targets, but most effectively used by ingestion. Not intended for pregnant women or those with heart problems.' You have this mix lying around?" Giovanni asked incredulously.

"I have a lot of mixes ready made. Generally for all the common plans used by many super-villains trying to destroy Poké Rangers," Dr. Nanba sighed.

"Excellent! I'd so love to learn that the Red and Pink Rangers have been - getting frisky," Giovanni said maliciously, as he dialled a number on his cell phone.

"It's me. The Boss. Yes, I'm sending it you now, just pour it in their drinks. Excellent," Giovanni said, and he poured the lava into his phone.

Back at Golden Youths…

Jimmy quickly grabbed a glass as the lava poured out of his phone, and once he had it all, he mixed it in with all of the drinks. He then gave the tray to Donny to carry over with him to the seats.

"Here you go guys," Donny said, handing each glass round. At the same time, all 11 of them drank from their glasses, and everyone bar Ritchie vanished from their seats.

Kris' film…

After a lot of mucking about with the opening credits, the film finally began, with the sound of horse's feet clopping along, as Kris, aka King Arthur, and Kurtis, aka Kurtis galloped up to a castle.

"Kurtis, remind me, since when was I the King of England in the middle ages?" Kris asked confusedly.

"Hey, We already know that dinosaurs used to rule humanity, just go with it!" Kurtis said, and Kris shrugged it off.

Kurtis' film…

Kurtis was fast asleep against his bedroom window, his bedroom was a complete tip, and his Glalie was in a cage instead of its Poké Ball. Kurtis snapped awake as the streetlights outside went out, and he could just make out Celebi walking down the street, wearing a human sized purple robe, and with a long white bear, and matching hair. Without even questioning this unusual appearance of Celebi, Kurtis instantly began tidying up and packing his backpack, before rushing downstairs where Celebi was greeted by his less than polite Uncle.

Greg's film…

Greg was sat in the middle of the desert, wearing a bright blue robe, talking to Eddie (the Red Rangers, not the Squirtle) who wore a crimson robe.

"Ok, now take your Dad's Lightsaber, and go beat the Galactic Team Rocket," Eddie said, handing Greg a Laser Sabre.

"Uh – what?" Greg asked, to which Eddie responded with a shrug.

"Ok…how did my father die?" Greg asked, getting into character.

"How should I know, that's all a century after my time!" Eddie cried.

"But this is "a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away"," Greg quoted.

"No it's not, it's the not too distant future in the galaxy next door. Now just go kill Darth James and The Boss," Eddie ordered.

"Ok, ok, grouchy!" Greg cried.

Anna & Rei's film…

"Anna, seriously, these clothes are hideous!" Rei cried, staring at her Nurse Joy outfit in horror.

"Yeah, well at least you look like a Nurse Joy so nobody will know," Anna told her, and as far as anyone could see by looking at them, they were just Nurse Joys.

"Chansey! Chansey!" a voice called towards them, and Anna and Rei weren't very surprised to see a Chansey heading in their direction.

"What is it, Chansey?" Anna asked, and the Chansey handed her a board.

"We're needed in the emergency room, ASAP!" Anna cried, and both girls rushed to the emergency room, where they saw a Scyther lying on an operating table.

"Uh – what are we supposed to be doing?" Rei asked.

"A heart transplant," Anna said, the colour draining from her face.

"Is it a bad time to point out that I'm squeamish?" Rei asked desperately.

Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, and Donny & Carls movie…

"Donny, since when were you a Houndoom?" Carl asked his best friend, alongside him in a barrel. Donny would have responded, but he felt a searing pain in his new tail, caused by a light spray of water, and he leapt up.

Outside the barrel he saw a ghostly Golduck holding Nanene, until Carl jumped up in the way.

"So come on, what's with the Houndoom thing?" Carl asked, confused by the gestures Donny was making.

"What – oh, right, Scooby-Doom. So this is the part where I turn around and we scream at the obviously fake ghost, right?" Carl asked, and Donny nodded. Carl turned around, saw the ghostly Golduck, and both he and Donny screamed their lungs out.

Back in Golden Youths…

"What happened?! Where did everyone go?" Ritchie asked frantically, urgently checking under the cushions.

"I don't think they'd fit under there," Jimmy pointed out, not understanding why Ritchie was still there.

"I've gotta go!" Ritchie cried, and he rushed off to the Sanctuary, leaving Jimmy to call up Giovanni.

Team Rocket HQ…

"What?! The Silver Scizor isn't in a movie?! But how?! Fine. Thank you for informing me," Giovanni said, hanging up.

"Rocket Rangers, get ready, The Silver Scizor isn't in a movie realm, I want you to take advantage of him being alone and destroy him!" Giovanni yelled, storming off.

"Doesn't he realise that The Silver Scizor has beaten us single-handed before?" rocket Green asked, getting up nonetheless.

Kris' film…

Kris had just walked in to a village where Greg had explained that if a woman weighed the same as a Psyduck, she was a witch and could be burnt. Naturally, the Psyduck's psychic powers kicked in, balancing the scales. Kris was now talking to Greg.

"Hi, Greg. Want to join the Knights of the Round Table?" Kris asked bluntly.

"Sure, why not. Nothing better to do than trick the local idiots," Greg answered.

"Then I dub you Sir Greg the Geeky!" Kris cried.

"Hey!" Greg argued, but before he could say anything else, Whitney began reading from a book with a voiceover.

"After geeky Greg joined the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Ritchie the Frankly Cool did, then Sir Rei the Tomboyish so Classed as Male, then Sirs Donny & Carl the Slightly Dim, and finally, Sir Not Appearing In This Series," Whitney read, finishing the book with a picture of Celebi in a knights outfit.

I am not geeky! I'm just pretty smart!" Greg argued, as the knights galloped along with coconuts for horses' feet clopping.

"There it is! Goldenrod!" Kris cried.

"Oi, you lot, no time for the song, I don't have much time either, I just have to tell you to go look for the Holy Morpher or else the world will blow up or something bad. Bye!" Miborg cried, suddenly appearing in the clouds.

"That didn't happen in the movie…oh well! Thus begins the Quest for the Holy Morpher!" Kris cried.

"Can we have a sing-song anyway?" Kurtis asked.

"Yeah, all right then," Kris said, and they sang before their quest.

Greg's film…

"Greg! Get ready; you're the only one left! Find that opening – thingy – and destroy the Rocket Megazord!" Ritchie said over intercom.

"You can do it Greg! Just trust your instincts, and use the Ditto program!" the now dead-of-old-age Eddie said as a voice in Greg's head.

"No thank you, I'll let the Octillery Zord do it, if you don't mind," Greg told Eddie, who shrugged and walked away, as Greg's Zord blasted a Hydro Cannon inside the Rocket Megazord, but nothing happened.

"Oh, this can't be good," Greg cried, as the Megazord tore his Zord in half. He was saved in the nick of time by Kurtis in the Millennium Sunflora Zord.

"Told you to use the Ditto program!" Eddie's voice cried.

Kurtis' film…

Kurtis in the middle of the first Quidditch game of the season, in the position of Seeker, along with teammates Kris (Keeper), Rei, Nanene, and someone he didn't know personally as Chasers, and two beaters he didn't know personally.

"And it's ten points to Gryffindor!" the commentator called out, and Kurtis flipped over on his vacuum cleaner, seeing just in time as the Hufflepuff Seeker raced towards the Golden Pidgey.

"Crud," Kurtis cried as he saw his rival grab the small, fluttering bird pokémon.

Anna & Rei's film…

"You two are under arrest for impersonating Nurse Joys!" Several Officer Jennys said in unison, pulling off Anna and Rei's red hair – apparently just wigs.

"How did we get into this mess?!" Anna asked, as she and Rei were thrown into the back of a police cart.

Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, and Donny & Carl's film…

The group were just escaping from Team Rocket HQ, the GS Ball in Adelie's hands. They quickly found there way back to Golden Youths without a problem (except the fact that they were still in the film world).

"Hey, watcha got there?" a new friend of Adelie's asked, as he approached her examining the GS Ball, miraculously open in front of her.

"It's called the GS Ball. It's got something to do with some voodoo curse or something," Adelie said.

"Cool. So you like all that weird, completely defying the laws of physics stuff do you?" Adelie's friend asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been doing it for years. It's really-" Adelie started, but paused when a horde of giant monsters resembling the mutated Sirpe crashed through the windows.

Whilst everyone else rushed about like terrified little girls, Adelie simply walked forward, and pulled the monster's mask off – only to find that the face underneath was identical.

"Poo," she said, as the monster abducted her, as well as another one taking Kyle.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Hey Ritchie, what brings you here?" Miborg asked. Whitney wasn't there at the time.

"Miborg, I don't know how, but everyone just disappeared from Golden Youths!" Ritchie puffed.

"Oh dear! How?" Miborg asked.

"I don't know, that's why I said that!" Ritchie said panicky.

"Oh, right, sorry," Miborg said.

"Fortunately, I do," Whitney said as she rushed in, "Naturally I got pretty suspicious when Luke Skywalker turned into Greg, so I checked it out. And of course, guess who's behind it all," Whitney said.

"Who?" Miborg asked.

"Team Rocket!" Ritchie cried angrily.

"Yep. Apparently they somehow managed to get them to ingest some lava that transported them all to a movie realm. Kris is in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Kurtis in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Greg in Star Wars, all of the original trilogy, Anna and Rei are in Jump for Joy, and the others are in Scooby-Doom," Whitney finished.

"Our drinks! Somehow they must've got the lava into that! But wait, I drank it too then, why didn't I go into a movie?" Ritchie asked.

"Well what's your favourite movie?" Whitney asked.

"Well, I don't have one. I can't remember ever watching anything on television, except the news recently," Ritchie said.

"Well there's your answer then, it couldn't put you in your favourite movie because you don't HAVE one," Whitney said.

"So how do we get them all out?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm afraid there's no time for that, the Rocket Rangers have scattered their Zords internationally, and are destroying all they can!" Miborg cried.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Could anyone explain to me why I had to make up a film for Anna and Rei? I promise next chapter will have more action, as all the climaxes of movies do. For today's quiz, in Greg's movie Eddie told him to "use the Ditto program". Obviously a parody of the force, but what is the Ditto program? I'll be really impressed if anyone gets this one, so impressed that I'm going to give two chapters away for Dino Force! Now, anyone who doesn't like my parodies has at least some sanity! Adelie will reply! See ya!


	25. The Magic Of The Movies Part 2

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: I just want to point out, that before I posted last chapter, Poké Rangers Neo was at a word count of a nice round 71000. Pretty random really. I'm not disappointed that nobody won the quiz, as it was a toughie. The answer is that the Ditto program is what the Johto Rangers use to morph, as apposed to every other Poké Ranger who uses the Morphin' Grid. Did you know that "Ni" is a word so long as it's capital letters? I'd just like to point out that, as with Poké Rangers The Movie (a few chapters ago) I've become kind of bored with this, so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the movies, but I did make up "Jump For Joy".

Chapter 25; The Magic Of The Movies – Part 2

Kris' film…

Kris and Greg were galloping along, very nervously, as they heard strange sounds all around them. Suddenly, they entered a clearing, and found themselves face to face with some very tall knights, aka the trio.

"Ni!" James cried in their faces, starting off Jessie and Meowth.

"Who are you?" Kris asked.

"We are the knights who say…Ni!" James cried with a flourish.

"Never heard of you," Greg said.

"The knights of Ni! Those who meet them seldom live to tell the tale!" Kris cried.

"Seldom?" Greg asked.

"As in never," Kris answered.

"Oh. So why didn't you say that?"

"Silence! You will not pass through this forest alive unless you bring us…a Plutonium Cannon!" James cried.

"Wouldn't you rather have a shrubbery?" Kris asked anxiously.

"Ni!" the trio yelled.

"But how can we get you a Plutonium Cannon if they don't exist yet? It's only the 10th Century!" Kris cried.

"Ni!"

After a pause, both Kris and Greg cried out "IT!"

"Ha! That won't work on us! We have shielded ourselves from the "it" word," James told them smugly.

Kris looked to Greg briefly, before kicking James right where it hurts and running off.

Reality…

"Silver Scizor power!" Ritchie cried, transforming in the Sanctuary.

"Scizord! Protect Blackthorn from the Dusclops Zord! Heracross Zord! Stop the Donphan Zord crushing Hoenn! Ariados Zord! Guard Sinnoh against the Arbok Zord!" He cried, and his three Zords almost instantly arrived where they needed to be, and began battling the Rocket Zords.

"I don't suppose I can use my Neo Weapons to control any of the other Zords can I?" Ritchie asked Whitney and Miborg anxiously.

"No, we've got Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and two Normal/Flying. No Bug, Fighting, or Steel," Whitney sighed.

"Then the Orange Islands will have to hold tight," Miborg sighed, and Ritchie flinched.

"Don't worry, your family will be safe," Whitney said, laying a firm hand on his shoulder.

Greg's movie…

Having escaped the Rocket Megazord with some seriously incredible Laser Sabre skills that I don't want to show you, Greg had fled to the planet Kantoine, to seek help from a being named Celebi (now who could that be?).

"You wait here, Miborg," Greg said, leaving Miborg in the Octillery Zord.

"Beep, beep, whistle, woo," Miborg sighed, "Well, it could be worse. I could be C3PO!" Miborg cried.

"Hello? Celebi?" Greg cried, and suddenly Celebi jumped out from a swamp, scaring Greg half to death.

"Boo! Ah, I got you! Well, welcome to my frankly rubbish planet. I'm Celebi," Celebi said.

"You don't look like a great warrior," Greg commented.

"You don't look too good yourself, tubby," Celebi said, poking Greg's stomach.

"Hey! I'm big-boned!" Greg argued.

"Oh, sure you are, nowadays everyone's either big-boned or they have a glandular problem. So, I'm guessing that since you decided to come to this dump, you want to become a Ranger?" Celebi asked.

"Uh – sure, why not," Greg said.

"Great, let's train," Celebi said, switching on his iPod, which produced The A-Team theme music.

First, Celebi jumped on Greg's back, and had him run up Mt. Moon, then back down again, then up again because Celebi forgot his iPod. Celebi then put the Blue Ranger's helmet on Greg, and had him wave his Laser Sabre about, trying to hit a floating ball. After more running up and down mountains, and a brief Laser Sabre battle (which Celebi easily won despite the fact that he could barely hold the Laser Sabre), Celebi was too tired to continue, and just had Greg watch a load of fitness tapes.

Reality…

As saw on the danger orb that the Glalie and Chimeco Zords were drawing closer and closer to Mirka Island, Ritchie could no longer hold back.

"I'm going to fight those Zords myself! I can't let them do anything to my family!" Ritchie cried, and without waiting for Whitney or Miborg to say anything, he rushed outside, summoned the SATV, and rode to Mirka Island.

Kurtis' film…

Kurtis had snuck out of the Piloswine-Pimples castle under his Concealment Robe, to visit Miborg's funeral for his shiny Ariados, Sid.

"Oh, I'm terribly upset over the death of that single Ariados, I mean, it's not like there are millions more in the world, even more than humans," Miborg said in monotone.

"I know, Miborg, it's almost as bad as when my parents died, despite the fact that they were decent, honest, hard-working people, and this is just a bug pokémon that tried to eat me. So I squashed it…" Kurtis said.

"Ah, whatever, let's get drunk!" Jimmy cried, pouring out three drinks.

"You knew my parent's didn't you Professor Jimmy?" Kurtis asked slyly.

"Oh, take the stupid memory, you nosy git, I want to get drunk!" Jimmy cried, pulling some earwax from his ear, and giving it to Kurtis.

"Cheers, Prof'," Kurtis said, rushing off.

He ran up to Celebi's office.

"Chocolate Politoad," Kurtis said to the gargoyle on duty, and he rushed up the stairs.

"I got the earwax – I mean memory!" Kurtis cried.

"Great! Now put it on the danger orb – I mean pensieve," Celebi said, and Kurtis did just that. They watched as Jimmy (slightly younger) was brainwashed into working for Giovanni (slightly younger), popcorn and all.

"Great. This will somehow help us beat Lord Mouldy-wart," Celebi said.

"I forget it, let's watch again," Kurtis said, and they did just that.

Kyle, Nanene, Adelie, and Donny & Carl's movie…

"Guys, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be in this scene," Donny pointed out, as he and the teens grouped around the open GS Ball, but nobody paid any attention to him. Especially since half of what he said came from Adelie's mouth, still with his voice.

"What are you talking about Adelie, of course you're in this scene," Nanene said with Carl's voice.

"Did I neglect to mention the function of the GS Ball?" Adelie said, through Carl's body.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with changing our bodies?" Nanene said through Donny, and the group switched bodies again.

"Right, the GS Ball can take your sole out of you and stuff it somewhere else. Since don't have any coordinates, we're just gonna randomly switch," Adelie said through Nanene.

"Good call, Donny," Kyle said, patting Donny's head, and Nanene smiled as much as a Houndoom could. Kyle hadn't noticed the change, not having changed once.

"Wait, how come you're still in your body?!" Adelie asked through Nanene.

"Should I not be?" Kyle asked, looking at Nanene's body like she was more insane than him. The other four swapped again.

"Hey! I'm back to normal! Are you guys?" Nanene asked.

"Yeah, I am," Adelie said, and Carl slammed the GS Ball shut.

"I'm guessing you're normal too – or rather as normal as you get," Adelie pointed out.

"Listen, I am TIRED of being a Houndoom! You guys are normal, and since Carl's a Houndoom then why should he get a say? So let's just accept this, ok?" Donny said through Carl, and the four humans walked off, leaving Carl as a Houndoom to whimper, and get kidnapped by the Grunts.

Back in reality, Ritchie was managing to spare the island by distracting both the Chimeco and Glalie Zords, but he was only barely managing to avoid their attacks. However, he couldn't dodge forever, and eventually the Glalie Zord fired a successful Ice Beam, knocking Ritchie off of the SATV, and into the edge of the ocean on the island.

As he pulled himself up, Ritchie now saw all five Rocket Rangers stood in front of him, though no sign of the Zords.

"Welcome, Silver Scizor," Rocket Red snickered.

"Should you really be welcoming me? After all, you're the ones who just got here," Ritchie said with a chuckle.

"Well, actually, I think you'll find that _you've_ just arrived," Rocket Blue said, also snickering, and Ritchie looked at him sceptically.

"That's right, because now you're in _our_ favourite film!" Rocket Pink cried.

"And it's a home movie that we call "The Rocket Rangers finally destroy The Silver Scizor"!" Rocket Yellow cried, and Ritchie gulped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're not very good with titles?" Ritchie asked, just before the Rocket Rangers began beating Ritchie with their weapons.

Greg's movie…

Greg had finally come face to hair with the evil Darth James (who had a helmet made of his own blue hair), and they had engaged in a Laser Sabre battle. Greg was winning, backing James against a wall, but he tripped over a body he had killed, and fell into a pit.

"Oh the irony," Greg sighed, as he clung on to the edge.

"Join me! Join the dork side!" James cried. Greg chose to ignore the misreading of the script, and continued.

"I'll never join you! You killed my dad!" Greg cried.

"No, Greg. I _am _your dad!" James told him dramatically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Greg screamed, until he realised something.

"Wait a minute. No! I know that under your ugly, ugly hair that you're a white guy! And have you seen the tone of my skin? It is WAY too dark for me to be half-caste!" Greg cried.

"Hey! You're right! So what else am I wrong about…" James wondered, sitting down on the edge of the pit.

"Did you perhaps think that you could have better spent your time, I don't know – teaching, than destroying the universe?" Greg asked.

"Well I did always want to be a fireman. Especially after this happened," James said, pulling back his hair and showing Greg that he looked like a Koffing.

At that moment, the Boss, aka Darth Giovanni entered.

"What! He's still alive! Why isn't he dead yet?!" Giovanni yelled.

"You lied to me! You said that he was my son so I should destroy him and conquer the universe!" James cried, pointing angrily at his boss.

"And you bought that?" Greg asked.

"Well, the pay was good so I didn't think about it," Greg said.

"Why, yes, I did say that didn't I? Well, so what?! You can't quit! You've got a 10 year contract left!" Giovanni cried.

"And a weapon capable of murder in my hand," James pointed out.

"Oh yes. Poo," Giovanni said, just before James killed him.

Greg opened his eyes, and found himself outside Golden Youths.

Kris' film…

Kris and Greg were now the only ones left, after they all fell into the gorge of eternal peril. They were now approaching the Castle Argh.

"Thanks Miborg, for telling me about the holy morpher, so that I may use it to hurt those who irritate me even slightly…" Kris said in prayer, until Rocket Red, at the top of the tower, threw buckets of manure over the pair of them.

"Oi!" Kris yelled at him, but the Rocket Rangers just pulled faces, despite the fact that they didn't have any.

"Ok, come on lads, charge!" Kris cried, and billions of soldiers appeared on the horizon, and the Rocket Rangers slowly stopped, and thought very rude words in their heads.

Those soldiers ran at the castle, until Officer Jenny turned up with a load of other policemen.

"All right now, come on, I'm arresting you on the suspicion of the murder of the historian Doc. Trex," Jenny said, trying to put handcuffs on Kris.

"But Officer Jenny – they have the holy morpher!" Kris pleaded, "And – they said you smell funny!" Kris cried.

"Oh, did they now?!" Jenny asked rhetorically, and she barged into the castle, and defeated the Rocket Rangers herself.

Kris opened his eyes and found himself facing Greg, who was mere inches away.

Anna & Rei's film…

"Ok, so how did you two get away with pretending to be us?!" Anna angrily asked the Pink and Yellow Rocket Rangers, who were wearing Nurse Joy outfits.

"Yeah, you look nothing like us," Rei pointed out.

"Shows how dumb people are. Glad I'm not one," Rocket Pink snickered.

"And once we've taken you down, people will think we're heroes and praise us and basically just let us take over their pathetic planet!" Rocket Yellow blabbed.

"GAH!!!" Rei screamed, running towards the mutants, Anna soon following, and the Rocket Rangers then ran towards them.

With some Matrix style moves, the girls managed to defeat the Rocket Rangers. They ran outside where a congregation of people met them and apologised for believing that the Rocket Rangers were them. The girls opened their eyes, and saw Kris and Greg, their faces inches apart.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Anna asked, as she and Rei broke out laughing, and both boys backed away from each other.

Kurtis' film…

"YOU KILLED CELEBI!!! YOU KILLED CELEBI!!!" Kurtis screamed, randomly waving his wand at James, and producing a random assortment of spells.

"Uh…no I didn't…" James said slyly.

"What?! Yes you did, I saw you," Kurtis cried.

"No, Kurtis. It was…him!" Celebi said, suddenly appearing alongside Kurtis, and pointing at Giovanni, who had also appeared on the spot.

"Oh, ok," Kurtis said, ignoring the fact that Celebi was clearly alive, and he pointed his wand at Giovanni and killed him. At the same time, he killed everyone I the room, both good and bad.

"Whoops," Kurtis said, blinking, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the girls laughing hysterically at Kris and Greg.

"What, did I miss something funny? TELL ME!" he cried sadly, as the girls continued laughing, but they ignored him.

Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, and Donny and Carl's film…

Kyle and Adelie had opened up the suit that was supposedly James, and discovered that it was in fact a Houndour.

"Ta, ta, ta, puppy power, whatever. Shall we get on with this?" the Houndour asked.

"Uh – Scooby-Dour?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, whatever, just give me the Houndoom's pure soul already," Scooby-Dour said, using Ember to scare the trainers away, and Scooby-Dour's assistant took Carl's soul out of the Houndoom body.

"But I'm not even the real Houndoom! And how is Donny's soul pure, anyway" Carl asked, as his soul was dragged into the Dark Pokémon. However, since it was the wrong one, he farted said soul out, which then returned to its own body, forcing Donny into his. This set off a chain reaction of all the people's souls in the building flying back to their owners. This forced the monsters (Neo Grunts) inhabiting them to fly back out.

Meanwhile, outside and on top of the cave, Nanene was showing off some impressive fighting skills, beating the poop out of the pro wrestler attacking her, and she lowered the disco ball into the cave, causing the Grunts to blow up, saving the world.

The five opened their eyes, and found themselves back in Goldenrod.

"I'm me again!" Donny cried, looking over his own body.

"Yeah, now after that, I think I'm gonna go night-night," Kyle said, fainting, followed by Nanene, Adelie, and Carl. Donny shrugged, and followed suit.

"Oh…what happened to them?" Anna asked.

"Scooby-Doom? Nothing particularly draining happens in that!" Greg cried.

"Well what about their souls being drained?" Kurtis said, and Greg stopped talking, as Kris' Neo Phone rang.

"Kris, Ritchie's been trapped in a movie world! We need you back here, pronto!" Whitney cried, and the Rangers ran to the Sanctuary.

"What's happening?!" Rei asked, as they all ran in.

"The Rocket Rangers have created a film where they, to put it simply, kill Ritchie," Whitney said, and the Rangers saw in horror on the danger orb, Ritchie being pummelled by the Rocket Rangers.

"Oh dear!" Miborg put in.

"What do we do?!" Anna asked.

"I think I know – I don't suppose we could-?" Kris said, but before he could finish, Whitney spoke up.

"See the script?" Here you go," Whitney said, having anticipated Kris' thoughts, and showed Kris the script on a computer monitor.

"Ok, let's see…well, I'll handle this!" Kris said. He deleted half f the script, and began to re-type it.

In the film…

"This is the end, Silver Scizor!" Rocket Red cried. He and the other Rockets were pointing the Rocket Blaster at Ritchie, who was severely bruised and beaten.

"Not so fast, Rocket Rangers!" Kurtis cried, as the Neo Blaster was fired at the Rocket Rangers, and the Rocket Blaster flew out of their hands.

"What! No! How can you be here?! You're not in the film!" Rocket Green hissed.

"Simple, Kris is re-writing the script," Anna told them.

"But how can he? You're supposed to be trapped in your films for all eternity!" Rocket Pink screeched.

"Well then you shouldn't have made films with happy endings for our characters! Once the film was over we were freed!" Rei cried.

"Well my film shouldn't have had a happy ending, my character was arrested," Kris pointed out.

"And my character's Dad dyed," Greg added.

"And my character's last remaining-" Kurtis started.

"Enough! Ok, you managed to escape this time! But we'll be back!" Rocket Red cried, and the Rocket Rangers retreated, allowing Ritchie to return to reality, still bruised, in the Sanctuary.

"My character's Dad dyed – dyed what, his ugly blue hair? How could you get that wrong?" Greg asked.

"Whatever, I saved the day, didn't I?" Kris asked.

"True, well done, Krissy-poo," Anna said, kissing his cheek, causing everyone else present to snigger, and Kris to blush.

"But wait, there's one thing I don't get," Ritchie said, standing up painfully.

"What's that?" Whitney asked.

"You said that to go in those movies, the others must have drunk some of the mutant lava – so how, when?" Ritchie asked.

"It must've been our drinks, we all had them before the movies started," Rei said.

"Does that mean it was Donny?! He poured our drinks…" Anna said.

"No, he wouldn't have done the same thing to himself, would he?" Miborg pondered.

"Well, we'd better get back to the film festival, the others will be wondering where we are," Ritchie said, adding "Power down."

Oddly enough, when they returned to Golden Youths, nobody wanted to watch the film they had done before. So, as always, they asked Ritchie.

"Um – how about this one "X-Men 3", about misunderstood mutants trying to stop good mutants," Ritchie said, picking up a DVD.

"Good call. If only there were really good mutants though, stop team Rocket, huh?" Kyle said with a chuckle.

"Sure there are good mutants, what about The Silver Scizor?" Ritchie said.

"He's a mutant?! You have to tell us more!!" Donny cried, and he and Carl listened intently to what Ritchie had to say.

Whilst the others joked and laughed, Greg and Ritchie both had thoughts that wouldn't leave them, imposed by their films.

'I know there's something I was supposed to remember about Jimmy, but what?!' Kurtis thought.

"Would James really do that?" Greg pondered.

A/N: Ok, well, that was clearly intended more for comedy than action. And I can't believe how much it resembles a later chapter towards the end…well, I'm not too fond of this, but I hope you are. Although next chapter, and hopefully several more after that will be much better, and I'm going to enjoy writing them more. And Neo will no longer have a Halloween special; although what was its plot will now air as a regular episode, and its slot has been swapped with the Christmas special, meaning "Tis The Season To Be Neo" will be episode 31 (I think). All this info is also available in the forum. Finally, although everyone reading this (who reviews anyway, I now there are 20 or so of you that don't!) already knows this, there's a new Poké Rangers series, jointly written by all Poké Rangers authors, is now up under the profile Poke Rangers, called Poké Rangers Dimension Warriors. I think you'll like it if you give it a go. Jimmy can reply today. See ya!


	26. Tis The Season To Be Neo

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Seasons greetings everybody! Now, as you may or may not know, I'm way behind schedule for Neo. Now that's just the schedule I set out for myself, and it wouldn't normally matter, but when I have TWO seasonal chapters, then it kind of does get a bit frantic. This chapter, the Christmas special, is chapter 26. Originally, I think it was chapter 40. So that just shows how far behind I am. By the way, religious people might not like the opening scene. It's all completely made up for comedy value, and isn't meant offensively in the slightest.

Chapter 26; Tis The Season To Be Neo

"Three…two…one. Woo-hoo!" Donny cried, rushing round the other side of the counter at Golden Youths bar, to join Carl, and they high-fived, before singing, "Schools out for summer! Schools out for-ever!"

"What are you talking about guys, neither of you go to school!" Kris laughed.

"Yeah, and it's the Christmas holidays, not summer!" Rei added.

"No way man, I'm with them! We're all going on a summer holiday, no more working for a week or two…" Kyle sang, eventually getting everyone to join in with him.

"Ah, I love Christmas carols. So, my highly intelligent and slightly geeky friend, I've been wondering, and I expect you'll know; why do we celebrate Christmas?" Kurtis asked Greg.

"You know, if you'd asked someone that about fifty years ago, they'd have looked at you like a freak, but that was when everything changed. About 2106 years ago, God supposedly made a woman pregnant, by having an angel tell her she was. Then, supposedly on the 25th December that year, the baby was born, and he was Jesus, aka Christ, and that was his masse, and that's where the name Christmas came from. However, by the late 20th/early 21st Century, Christmas had become almost completely commercialised," Greg said, which received huge gasps from the entire group.

"I know, it's hard to believe that Christmas was ever only about the presents, and not about goodwill among men, women and pokémon. But it was. And it only got worse for 50 years or so, until scientists discovered irrefutable proof for the non-existence of God. This made God, the pokémon Asureus really annoyed, so he came down to Earth, and told the scientists to shut up. Since then, Christmas has become less and less commercialised (although of course we do still give out presents) and more and more about friends and family again," Greg finished.

"I'll drink to that, cheers!" Nanene toasted, and everyone tapped their mugs of cocoa together, as Donny and Carl approached their table, having just re-entered the building.

"Snowball fight!" they both cried, as they pelted their fellow teens with the slush, and everyone ran outside, as they realised it was snowing, and Jimmy, with a chuckle, turned round the "Open" sign to closed, for the last time before the big day…

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Bah, humbug!" Giovanni cried, as he entered the throne room.

"Oh, do you want one, sir?" James asked, offering a packet of sweets to him.

"No, I do not!" Giovanni snapped, hitting the sweets away.

"My humbugs!" James cried.

"I hate Christmas!" Giovanni cried, and the Rocket Rangers sighed; everything had to be about _him._

"I know what you mean, sir! Ever since Santa stole my doll, and then when they stopped us playing Grinch…" Jessie mumbled angrily.

"I know what we can do about it!" Meowth cried, and he rushed off, returning several minutes later with a Torkoal/Charizard mutant.

"I present ta you, Toasta!" Meowth cried. The mutant had the general figure of a Charizard, with a Torkoal's shell on his back, and wings coming through two of the holes. At the end of the Charizard neck, was a Torkoal head, in the Charizard orange, and the tail of the Charizard was about a foot longer.

"He has da strongest Heat Wave attack in da woirld! Show 'em, Toasta!" Meowth said, and the mutant unleashed the attack, and fried the Rocket Rangers.

"How dare you attack us like that?" Rocket Red cried instantly, rushing to attack both mutants, and he pinned Meowth up against the wall, whilst Rockets Green and Pink held up Toasta.

"Sorry! I guess I shoulda given him a target!" Meowth cried.

"Put Toasta down!" Giovanni barked, and the Rocket Rangers dropped both mutants.

"I didn't say Meowth, you can do what you like to him, but Toasta has the power to put my new plan into action," Giovanni said, smiling wryly.

"Dat's right! His Heat Wave can melt all da snow in da woirld! And apart from in Australia, nobody likes a sizzling hot Christmas!" Meowth laughed.

Shortly, in Goldenrod…

The girls were easily winning the snowball fight, despite the fact the boys had three more team members, and a bigger base.

"How are they doing that?" Greg asked.

"No idea! But I'm just about ready to surrender!" Kris cried.

"No wait! I have a plan…" Kurtis said mischievously.

Moments later, the boys team stopped firing the ice, leaving he girls confused, and the stopped as well, and looked over the top of their base.

"Fire!" Kurtis yelled, and his Glalie, as well as Greg's and Kyle's two Delibird jumped on top of the boy's base, and launched a triple Snow Slide attack on the girls, burying them in the snow.

"Ok, ok, you win! We surrender! We'd wave our white flag, but it's been stained by all this snow!" Anna cried, leaving the other girls confused.

"And she's the smart one!" Rei cried, though slightly muffled by the snow.

"Ok, they've surrendered, let's get them out," Ritchie said.

"Oh, do we have to, we're winning!" Carl cried.

"Heat Wave, Arcanine!" Kris cried, releasing his pokémon, and it did as asked. However, it not only melted the ice covering the girls, but all of the snow around the city, and the temperature drastically rose.

"Tell me that wasn't Arcanine!" Donny cried in awe.

"Ha! He wishes! Prepare for trouble!" Jessie cried, from the top of the Department Store.

"That was us, so make it double!" James continued.

"Oh not you losers again!" Donny cried.

"What?! How dare you interrupt us like that!" Jessie hissed.

"Yeah, whatever, the Poke Rangers will be here any minute. Not that we need them, we could kick your butts ourselves!" Carl yelled.

"Well let's put dat ta da test, shall we? Neo Grunts, attack!" Meowth yelled, and said grunts sprung from the ground, attacking the 11 teens.

Donny & Carl were true to their word, and they just managed to hold of the grunts, with tag team moves such as a Double Clothesline, and individual moves like Body Slam, and Kyle, Nanene, and Adelie fought pretty well too.

"We need to get out of here!" Greg whispered.

"Leave it to us!" Ritchie cried. He and Kurtis jumped over the group of Armens attacking them, and tripped them from behind, causing them all to fall into the other Rangers, and they tumbled into a nearby alley.

"Wow, that was pretty clever," Rei complimented. Seconds later, Kurtis and Ritchie allowed themselves to be thrown in there as well.

"Thank you," both teens said, as they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Laser Sabres!" Kris through Rei called, summoning their weapons all in blade form. They rushed out, slashing all of the Grunts in half.

"You guys had better get out of here!" Greg told them.

"But what about our friends?!" Adelie asked, pointing to the alley, and Greg feigned looking over there to see where she was pointing.

"Don't worry, we'll get them in a minute, as soon as we've gotten the rest of these guys, but you need to move, now!" Greg cried, and the five of them ran off away from the youth club.

"Should we help?" James asked the others.

"Nah," they all said shortly, shaking their heads.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" Ritchie asked, approaching them from behind, and the other four mutants all span round.

Before either of the trio had time to yell "Get him!" Ritchie had summoned all three of his Neo Weapons.

"String Shot!" he yelled, blasting a jet of silk at Jessie, and he swung her around and off the edge of the building, landing her on a large group of Neo Grunts.

"Seismic Toss!" Ritchie cried, using his Mega Horn to toss Meowth off the roof after her.

"Your turn! Metal Claw!" Ritchie cried, slashing James.

"And now it's your turn! Eruption!" Toasta yelled, coating Ritchie in molten rock, causing him to writhe in pain.

"Pathetic. A dual weakness against fire," Toasta laughed, kicking Ritchie.

"Hey, guys, look! I think Ritchie needs help!" Rei cried, and the Rangers all looked up at the top of the Department Store, where she was looking.

"Let's do this! Neo Wings!" Anna called, and her weapon appeared on her back.

"Aerial Ace!" she yelled, and she sliced through the remaining Grunts.

"All together!" Kris cried.

"Neo Blaster! Fire!" all the Rangers called, as their combined weapon appeared in their hands, and Kris pulled the trigger, letting loose a massive blast at Toasta, which struck home, leaving him staggering.

"You're over! Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie cried, combining his weapons, but as he was calling fire, Meowth interrupted.

"I wooden do dat if I were you!" he hissed, with an evil smile.

"And why not?" Ritchie asked.

"I suggest you rejoin your teammates," Meowth said mysteriously, before he and Toasta left via one lava hole, and Jessie and James did on the ground floor via another.

Ritchie jumped down off the edge of the building, and regrouped with the others, as a public videophone began ringing nearby.

"Oh no, we should NOT answer that, whenever the hero answers the public phone, which people should not be able to call in the first place, it always means trouble!" Greg cried.

"Wake up, Greg, this is real life!" Kurtis said, answering the call. Giovanni's face came on screen.

"Hello, Poké Rangers. You may not remember you, but I certainly remember you!" he said menacingly.

"Oh yeah. We remember you," Kris said coldly.

"Um, actually, I cant say that I do remember him, who is he?" Ritchie asked.

"Giovanni. Leader of Neo Team Rocket," Rei said.

"That's right. Now, I want you to make contact with the world's leaders, and negotiate with them on my behalf for the world to surrender to me," Giovanni said, with an evil smile.

"Yeah right! Why would we do that just after making your goons surrender?!" Anna asked.

"Because, if you don't meet my demands, then the most important day of the year will be ruined," Giovanni said, and he chuckled at the looks on the Rangers' faces.

"That's right. We have Santa," he said, moving away from the camera slightly, so the Rangers could see the big guy in his full gear, tied up along with his Jynx elves.

"You have until tomorrow morning, by which time it will be too late to save Christmas," Giovanni continued.

"How can you do this?! This is Christmas – the one time in the year when people do whatever they can to help people, when even the worst of criminals are let out of prison, because the police know that they'll return in the evening! _That's_ how important Christmas is nowadays!" Kris cried.

"Exactly; _nowadays_. But I'm from a time when such ideals were unheard of. I don't care about Christmas; I'll do whatever it takes to achieve my goals! And like you said, Christmas is the one time of the year when everyone is happy, and all defences are dropped, because nobody would dare do anything wrong. Except me. The perfect opportunity to take over. You have 10 hours," Giovanni said, checking his watch before hanging up.

"Well, this is like, the single worst thing to have ever happened in the history of history!" Kurtis cried.

"No Christmas," Anna said sadly, and everyone looked down.

"No! We can't give up! We have to keep fighting! We've beaten these clowns seven times before! You guys have done it 18 more times! We have to stop them!" Ritchie cried.

"You're right, Ritchie!" Kris cried.

"I'm with you!" Greg cried.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" Anna said brightly.

"You know what they say; the show must go on!" Rei said.

"And that show is pantomime! I heard they're showing Jack and the Bellsprout this year!" Kurtis cried.

"Ok then, we have a Santa to save!" Ritchie cried, before adding, "Er…how we gonna do that?"

"Easy, Santa's workshop is somewhere near the Seafoam Islands, so we just go and find them there," Kris said.

"I'm sure they wont have gone somewhere else," Greg pointed out.

"Well it's our only lead! Anna, if you please," Kurtis said.

"Um, ok. Pidgeot Zord!" she cried, typing on her Neo Phone, and the Carrier Zord swooped down, and picked them up, taking them to South-Western Kanto within minutes. From up so high they couldn't see Santa's workshop, but as they fell lower down, they managed to spot the tiny island.

"Let's go!" Rei cried, and they all leapt down from the Zord.

"You know you could have surrendered by phone, you know," Giovanni said, walking forward, flanked by the trio.

"We're not here to surrender. We're here to save Christmas," Kris said.

"I wouldn't try anything, if I were you. Not only is Toasta here ready to incinerate dear old St. Nick, but the Rocket Rangers are out with his Delibird, which we've slightly mutated, so its Present will only leave deadly gifts," the mutant said with an evil grin.

"You're sick," Kris said.

"Actually, you're right, I have got a bit of a cold. Still, hopefully the rising temperature should sort that out," Giovanni said with a smirk.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure you haven't got Santa," Ritchie said with a mental smirk at Kurtis, and they both leapt over Giovanni, one grabbing Toasta, and the other grabbing Santa, before switching them rapidly between them, like the game with cups where you have to follow it with your eyes so you guess the right one in order to – but never mind.

"So, Giovanni; which one's Santa?" Kurtis asked.

"I will not play your childish games!" Giovanni screeched.

"Fine, that just makes it easier," Ritchie said, as Kurtis leapt over the mutant's head, taking Santa with him, and landing alongside the other mutants.

"Oh my, after all that I could do with a stiff drink and a jar of pickles…" Santa mumbled.

"Grr, take this! Sludge Bomb!" Giovanni yelled, blasting high-density poisonous stuff at Kurtis, but he countered by spinning around, resulting in the attack hitting Toasta, who couldn't take it, and he collapsed, probably dead.

"Oh, you pathetic waste of lava, take this!" Giovanni hissed, smashing a vile of Toasta's body, and the mutant grew to epic proportions.

"Great. Hey, Anna, how about we handle these guys, you go take care of the Rocket Rangers?" Kris asked.

"I'm on it," she said, and after they had all summoned their Zords for the Megazord(s), she left aboard the Pidgeot Zord.

"Neo Megazord!" called the four remaining Rangers.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie added.

"Ha! You seem to be forgetting that you're still in a couple of heaps of metal, which can easily be melted by fire! Heat Wave!" Toasta yelled, launching his intensely powerful fire attack on the Megazords.

"Surf!" Greg cried, so the Octillery arm launched a powerful wave of water, which collided with the Heat Wave, resulting in a huge amount of steam.

"My turn, Drain Punch!" Ritchie yelled, and when the Megazord's fist collided with Toasta, it began sapping his energy, but Toasta wasn't out yet.

"Fire Fang!" he cried, biting in to the Mega Insectazord, causing massive damage due to weakness, and he didn't relent the attack.

"Neo Sabre!" Kris cried, and the Neo Megazord plunged its weapon into Toasta's back, killing him once again.

Meanwhile, over Goldenrod City…

The Rocket Rangers had decided to target the Rangers' home town first, and they were nearing the first house, when…

A beige blur sped at them, crashing and destroying the sleigh, and the Rocket Rangers fell to the ground.

"What the-?!" Rocket Blue cried angrily, as they all looked up at the sky. They saw Anna, atop the Pidgeot Zord, along with Delibird and the nine Stantler, staring down at them, and eventually they all left, and the Pidgeot Zord followed suit, returning to Santa's workshop.

"Oh! Delibird, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Cupid, Comet, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolf!" Santa cried, hugging each of his pokémon in turn.

"Thank you, Anna," Santa said, and she wasn't even startled that he knew her name.

"By the way, Giovanni said he did something to Delibird so it could only use the damaging form of Present," Greg said.

"Very well," Santa said, producing a vial of Team Rocket's lava from his sleeve, which he fed to Delibird. No visible change occurred, but the Rangers realised Delibird must be cured.

"You just happened to have a vial of Team Rocket's lava up your sleeve? Man, you are COOL!" Kurtis cried, high-fiving Rei.

"Thank you, Kurtis," Santa said nodding in appreciation, as Greg approached him.

"You took it from Giovanni, didn't you?" Greg asked, and Santa nodded.

"But what happened to my sleigh?" Santa asked.

"Er – it was kind of – in ruins, after the Rocket Rangers were through," Anna said, and the other Rangers looked at her, with hidden raised eyebrows.

"Oh dear! Then how shall I make my deliveries?! That was my only sleigh! Now everyone around the world will wake up tomorrow morning without their presents!" Santa cried.

"Hey, we could give you a ride," Kris said, and Santa beamed at him.

"Ho, ho, ho, yes, that would be excellent, thank you" Santa cried.

Several minutes later…

"On Pidgeot Zord!" Santa cried, once everyone was ready to leave. The eight of them, including Delibird flew around the world, and dropped Presents down chimneys that had been built specifically for this purpose, with no fireplace at the bottom, but the Christmas tree. When they returned to Santa's workshop to drop him and Delibird off, it was almost daybreak.

"Thank you very much for all of your help, Rangers. I just hope that there isn't still any evil still around next year! Or at the very least, one that respects Christmas," Santa said.

"Same here. Well, we'll be off then," Ritchie said, as he and the other Rangers turned back to the Pidgeot Zord.

"Wait! Kris, I have something for you. May I see your Neo Phone?" Santa asked.

"Uh, sure, of course you can," Kris said, handing said phone to Santa.

"Thank you," Santa said. He held it in his closed hands, and there was a brief golden light, and once it had passed, Santa gave Kris back his Neo Phone.

"What's this?" Kris asked, staring at the image on screen, which looked remarkably like a Golem, shortly followed by the number "914".

"This is the Rock type Neo Zord; the Golem Zord. And it should be going active just about…now!" Santa said, checking his watch, "Let's call it a thank you gift."

"Wait, if this is a thank you, then you still you me a Christmas present, right?" Kris asked sneakily.

"Well, let's say I'm being cheap, and call it both," Santa said with a mischievous smile, before adding, without anything apparently prompting it, "What! It's a lean time of year for me! And besides, we passed over your houses. Which reminds me, your parents should be getting up soon. You'd better get home," Santa said.

"Yeah, and the panto!" Kurtis cried.

"Ok, thank you!" Kris said, as they all left.

"Thank you, Poké Rangers. Now then, come on Delibird. Let's see if Mrs. Clause has left us any pickles. We must go to billions of houses, and not one leaves us any pickles!" Santa said, as he and Delibird walked away, and shortly vanished, but before the Rangers could leave, he reappeared.

"Oh yes, mustn't forget," he said, snapping his fingers, and the snow that had been melted returned.

Later that Christmas day…

_Jingle bells, the Rangers smell,_

_Celebi laid an egg!_

_The Megazord lost its sword,_

_Nyura got away, hey!_

Kyle, Adelie, Nanene, Jimmy, and Donny & Carl spent much of the day celebrating, pulling crackers, and exchanging presents. Donny & Carl attempted to get Adelie and Nanene under mistletoe, but failing, and ending up under it together.

The Rangers and Whitney went down to the Sanctuary with Miborg, where Ritchie enjoyed his first Christmas since he was four, and Miborg's first in his life. Strangely, they not only had the most presents, but they won all of the crackers they pulled, but everyone was still happy.

Giovanni spent the entire day sulking, whilst Jessie, James, Meowth and Dr. Nanba enjoyed themselves, and tried to cheer their boss up, with many irrelevant presents, and by making him wear cracker hats, whilst the Rocket Rangers treated it like any other day, not caring about pathetic human traditions.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Miborg sent to me,

The Tyranitar Zord,

Golem & Altaria,

The Donphan Zord,

The Chimeco Zord,

The Arbok Zord,

The Glalie Zord,

The Dusclops Zord,

The Neo Megazord!

The Ariados Zord,

The Heracross Zord,

Silver Scizor's Scizord,

And the Pidgeot Carrier Zord.

"So, everyone except the evil Giovanni and the boring Rocket Rangers enjoyed Christmas, but nobody really cares about them, because they're evil. Nonetheless, I left them a small present, it's only fair, and I haven't not given someone a present since 2063.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry pickles – I mean, Christmas!"

A/N: Oh, what the heck! Just enough time for one more, irrelevant Christmas song spoof!

_Oh the weather is so delightful!_

_But the fire outside is frightful,_

_And since there's no place we yearn,_

_Let it BURN, and BURN, and BURN!!!_

Now isn't that nice? Ok, so the pickle obsessed Santa will reply to this chapter, naturally, and there's a quiz again! What does the title of this chapter, "Tis the season to be Neo" reference (besides the song)? And since it's Christmas, I'm gonna give you an extra present, and everyone who gets it right will win an episode for Dino Force! So it might be worthwhile checking other people's reviews to see if they got it, and you can take their answer. But that's only if you really cant find the answer yourself!

And so, I wish you a very happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrate-which-is-probably-wrong-anyway! See ya next year!


	27. The Sundance Rockets

100 years ago, a lone Poké Ranger was engaged in battle on the Whirl Islands with two members of Team Rocket, and two monsters. He alone was an even match for the four of them, but not enough to defeat them. The battle raged on for many hours, until eventually, the fighting disturbed a Jynx living around the islands, and it froze them, and using its psychic powers, made sure the ice would not for several decades, so they five who were trapped would not disturb it again. As time went on, the single chunk of ice split in three, one containing the Ranger, one containing the monsters, and the other containing the Rockets. Today, the Team Rocket members will awake.

The Poké Rangers were once again battling Jessie, James, and Meowth; they had broken into the First Bank of Johto, and stolen countless amounts of money.

"Who actually breaks into banks to steal money these days any way? It's so much easier on the Internet!" Greg cried.

"Good to know that you seem to have experience, Greg!" Rei yelled back.

"I just don't get why we're running when we could use the Neo Cycles, and they could use a lava hole!" Kurtis called, and the trio stopped, as they could hear him.

"Hey, he's right," James said.

"Let's go," Meowth added, as Jessie pulled out a vial of lava, but suddenly, they all heard a huge crash, followed by a smokescreen appearing from somewhere.

"Prepare for trouble, we've finally woken!" the Rangers heard an unfamiliar, female voice chant, though Jessie, James and Meowth recognised it.

"Make it double, the best Rockets have spoken!" a males voice called, again, recognised only by Jessie, James and Meowth.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people's in every nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

As they chanted, the smokescreen fell, and the trio's suspicions were confirmed.

"Cassidy?!" Jessie cried, staring in shock horror at the blonde woman stood up on top of the nearest building (coincidently Golden Youths).

"And Bitc-!" James started.

"The name is Butch!" the green haired man cried angrily.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Some seriously weird things," Cassidy said, fully aware of whom the mutants were.

"And more Poké Rangers!" Butch yelled.

"But you disappeared 10 years ago!" Jessie cried.

"Actually, I think you'll find it was 100 years ago, Jessie," James told him.

"Whatever, da Boss is still gonna wanna see you tree!" Meowth said, taking the vial of lava from Jessie's hand and throwing it on the floor.

"Come on!" Meowth cried, as he, Jessie and James jumped in. Reluctantly, Cassidy and Butch followed.

"What the heck just happened?" Rei asked.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, Meowth shown, dancing)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni shown)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Well how obvious was that if you went to the forum. Happy New Year, my little chickadees! I could have a quiz at the end of this on who that Ranger was, but instead I'm going to outright announce that it's Alex, the Alpha Ranger from next season.

Chapter 26; The Sundance Rockets

One by one, the agents of Team Rocket leapt out of the lava hole, to be greeted by a confused Boss.

"What happened? There was a smokescreen and the signal cut!" Giovanni cried.

"Don't worry, we got the money," Jessie said, heaving the sacks through the hole.

"But we've come back with something else too," James said, and Cassidy and Butch soon followed.

"Cassidy! Boof! At last, some competent agents! I've been surrounded by western wannabes and their filthy pet, and Poké Ranger wannabes! What happened to you in 2006?" Giovanni asked, as his eight agents growled in anger around him, as did butch about his name.

"We were frozen by a wild Jynx sir, whilst working with those monsters we were set up with, in an attempt to bring that pesky Poke Ranger down. We're not sure what happened to the monster or the Ranger. But what about all of you, how did you get to the next century, and – end up looking like that?" Cassidy asked.

"We were also attacked by multiple groups of Poké Rangers. The five of us ended up being the only ones not arrested in the base, so we activated "Plan AA"," Nanba said.

""AA"?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, thanks to those three incompetent fools, the entire alphabet was used up," Giovanni growled.

"When we arrived, we shortly came across lava that transformed us, mutated us, and gave us extraordinary powers! Though, Jessie, James, and Meowth proved to be just as incompetent with these powers. Shortly, with an ingenious plan of Giovanni's, my technological magnificence, and some natural resources, we created the Rocket Rangers – who also proved to be ineffective," Nanba told them.

"But now that the two of you are here, we have competent agents, and once you've mutated, then–" Giovanni said.

"Wait, you want us to mutate too?!" Butch cried.

"Be quiet, Butch, how dare you interrupt the Boss?! Sir, it would be an honour for us to mutate and become like you," Cassidy said, bowing her head.

"Exactly. Now, Nanba, take them down to your lab and prepare them a lava formula at once! And you three, make yourselves useful and create a mutant to keep the Poké-pests busy until Cassidy and Butch are ready!" Giovanni barked, and everyone did as they were told.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"How can there be any more Rocket Agents that haven't mutated yet?" Anna asked. Miborg and Whitney had seen everything on the danger orb.

"Give me two seconds…here we go, found it!" Whitney cried, tapping loudly at a keyboard attached to a console.

"What? What is it?" Greg asked, as everyone gathered round.

"It's the old Team Rocket's files on all their operatives, these two are Cassidy and Butch, who between them have a massive criminal record, and apparently many successful missions, as opposed to Jessie and James, who've only had two. But according to this, they both vanished in 2006, presumed dead," Whitney said.

"That's what they said, Jessie thought that they'd vanished for ten years, forgetting that she was frozen for 90 years too," Rei said.

"So Giovanni, Nanba, and the trio weren't the only Rockets frozen. Oh man, how many more are there?!" Kurtis cried.

"I don't know, but they now outnumber us in battle three to two, and that's only if they don't get Giovanni, Nanba, or any other mutants involved," Anna pointed out.

"That's comforting. Well, anyway, Kurtis, shall we get going?" Greg asked.

"Going?" Kurtis asked slowly.

"Yes! Remember, we're taking part in the Bug Catching Contest today!" Greg sighed.

"I thought that was Tuesday?" Kurtis said.

"It IS Tuesday!" Greg cried.

"But we're supposed to be going to the cinema!" Rei pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurtis said to her, and Greg smiled internally; Kurtis spent a lot of time with Rei now, but he was glad to see he still had his best friend.

"But I have training," Kurtis finished.

"Training?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, my ninja training, with Ritchie," Kurtis said. Greg blinked and the two ninja's-in-training had vanished.

"Oh…" both Greg and Rei said sadly.

"Anyone else fancy the Bug-Catching Contest?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just go train my pokémon. Anyone want any tickets to Titanic 2?" Rei asked, holding up two cinema tickets.

"Well, if you really don't want them," Anna said, and she practically snatched the tickets from her sister, and she and Kris ran off, closely followed by a saddened Rei, however, she wasn't nearly as sad as Greg.

"Cheer up, Greg. I'm still here. Want to help me upgrade the Legend Armour to dual work with the Mega Insectazord?" Miborg asked hopefully. Greg took a moment before answering.

"Yeah; sure, Miborg," he said.

"I'll catch up with you later; I'm needed at the gym," Whitney said, and she left, leaving Miborg and Greg with the computers.

A few hours later, in Goldenrod city centre…

Despite the fact that they knew the Poké Rangers would come and save them, the people customarily screamed and ran for their lives as a new Sunflora mutant, leading Neo Grunts appeared, and began causing some major damage to the city. The mutant was similar to a Sunflora, only with human hands on his leaves, and he had a western attire; cowboy boots complete with spurs, a matching hat, and two pistols normally kept in the holsters attached to the belt round his midriff, though currently in his hands.

As he spat out a single Bullet Seed to the ground, he muttered "Lets do this," before drawing his guns, and firing wildly into the crowds.

"I don't think so!" Kris yelled, as he appeared in the sky, and he kicked the guns out of the mutant's hand, before leaping back to where Anna was stood.

"Oh, don't tell me; The Sundance Kid? Jeez, that sounds like something Kurtis would say," Anna said, disregarding the mutant.

"Heh, you little twerps think you're so clever, huh? Well, taste my Leaf Storm!" he yelled, and he released a storm of…leaves…at the couple.

"Neo Access!" they both cried quickly, and they morphed in a bright light, which absorbed the leaves.

"Call the Sanctuary and let them know what's happening; I'll take care of this cheesy rip-off. Legend Armour, activate!" he cried, and he ran at the mutant as his torso glowed, and Anna dialled the number to her morpher.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Go Anna," Greg said, answering the call.

"Greg, me and Kris are fighting a mutant, call the others and get out here!" Anna cried, before hanging up.

"I'll call them, you get out there," Miborg said.

"Right. Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!" he called. He took his Neo Cycle into Goldenrod, and shortly found the other Rangers fighting The Sundance Kid – and winning. A few Neo Grunts also lay in a heap nearby. Greg's face fell in his helmet as he saw his friends were doing fine without him.

"Rock Mace – Stone Edge!" Kris called, summoning his new weapon( a mace, plain and simple), and smashing it into TSK, whilst it glowed for the attack.

Then, Anna and Rei leapt into the air, from different sides of the mutant, and as they passed by each other in the air, both pointed their weapons down and called out their attack.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Both attacks were successful, and TSK fell down from pain as a result, but as he did so, he let loose two final bullets, which flew towards Kurtis and Ritchie, who dodged them in Matrix style. They then nodded to each other and leapt into the air, but TSK has returned to his feet now, and was ready for them – he didn't count on them teleporting behind him though. However, before they landed their kicks, a smokescreen descended.

"To infect the world with devastation…"

"To blight all people's in every-"

"Do you really need to say it twice in one episode?" Greg asked, and, as if by magic, the smokescreen vanished, revealing the new mutant forms of Cassidy and Butch.

Cassidy's skin was now covered in black fur, and she had white rings of fur where her necessary clothes would be. She had huge sharp teeth, and was covered in diamonds, as well as having diamonds for her eyes. Her hair remained as it was, except that it was black.

Butch had grey fur on his front, arms, legs and face, and black on his back, hands, feet and head. He had a sharp horn on his head, sharp claws on his hands and feet, and most obviously, an additional tail-like-leg, or leg-like-tail.

"Boy, the lava really went to town on you Beech, huh?" Kurtis pointed out.

"Silence! How dare you interrupt the glorious Team Rocket motto? It's Team Rocket tradition to recite the motto every time we attack anyone or anything!" Cassidy yelled.

"Try telling that to the trio," Rei said.

"What?! They don't even always say their incorrect motto?!" Cassidy asked in shock.

"The Boss'll wanna hear about this," Butch said with a snigger and glee.

"Right, but for now, we have some pest control to take care of! Night Shade!" Cassidy called, and the area went completely black.

"Anna, quick, use-!" Greg cried, but before he could finish, he heard a thud mingled with a cry of pain, and he knew she'd been knocked down.

"-Flash," he finished lowly. He quickly turned on his headlights, and saw in his rear view mirror that TSK had a gun to his head, and was about to fire.

Greg kicked behind him, and reversed into the mutant, sending him flying, and Greg did a donut before reversing into Butch, who had Anna pinned to the ground.

"Thanks," Anna said, as Greg pulled her up. But Butch was coming at them again, and he tried to use Triple Kick, but Anna and Greg double-clothes lined him back to the ground, and Anna pinned him down with Spike Cannon, after having summoned the Super Spiker.

"Flamethrower!" they heard Cassidy yell, but that was a mistake – the light from the flames allowed Greg and Anna to see where she was.

"Octo-Cannon!" Greg yelled, summoning his primary weapon, "Octazooka!"

The ink jet collided with Cassidy's flames, which had been aiming at Kurtis and Ritchie, and extinguished them, although that left everyone in total darkness again, except for the light from Greg's headlights – and thanks to that light reflecting in Cassidy's eyes, the Rangers knew exactly where she was.

"Meteor Mash!" Ritchie cried, and his fist collided with Cassidy's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Where are Kris and Rei?" Greg asked.

"Oh this is ridiculous, Flash!" Anna cried, pointing her weapon into the air. This allowed sunlight to return, and the Rangers saw that Kris and Rei were – presumably accidentally – fighting each other.

"Wah – whoops, sorry Kris," Rei said, pulling him back to his feet after knocking him down with a swiping kick.

"Come on, guys, let's end this! Neo Blaster!" Kris called, and the five Rangers combined their weapons.

"Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie added, throwing his mega-weapon into the mix.

"FIRE!" everyone shouted. The blasts aimed at all three of the mutants (they had stupidly regrouped into an easier target), but TSK managed to catch the attacks in the barrels of his guns, and he fired them back at the Rangers, sending them flying.

"Come on…we've beaten tougher opponents than him before…think…I've got it! Kris, summon the Rock Mace, Anna you summon the Neo Wings," Greg said, standing up ready to face them again.

"Do your worst, Rangers!" Cassidy yelled.

"Take 'em down, Kid," Butch told TSK, who grinned evilly.

Greg placed the Neo Wings across the barrel of the Octo-Cannon, and loaded it with the Rock Mace.

"Neo Crossbow!" Greg cried, pointing the weapon at TSK, whilst the others watched in mild surprise.

"Fire!" he called, and the Rock Mace's head was launched at TSK. He pulled one of his guns up to catch it, but he realised to late that it wouldn't fit in there. The spikes of the Mace detached, and plunged into TSK, before the head of the Mace flew at him, and exploded (although it was still in fine condition to fly back to its handle).

"Hmm. Well let's see what this does then," Cassidy said, pouring a vial of lava onto TSK's guns, the only surviving part of him, and he regenerated and grew.

"Let's see how you handle this then," Butch laughed.

"Fine, let's test out the new Golem Zord!" Kris said, and he summoned said Zord alone.

"What?!" Cassidy cried, as Butch simply gurgled.

"Rollout!" Kris cried, and his Zord sucked in its head, arms, and legs, before slamming into TSK and knocking him down.

"Vine Whip!" TSK called. Vines shot forward from its hands, wrapped around the Golem Zord, and lifted it into the air.

"Rock Slide!" Kris cried, and the Golem Zord threw huge boulders down at TSK, but it caught them in its guns, and fired them right back.

"Body Slam!" TSK cried, as it threw Golem across the city, causing some major damage to the buildings.

"Ok, anyone got a Plan B?" Kris asked.

"Uh, the Megazords?" Greg suggested sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Kris said. The other Rangers summoned their Zords, and Ritchie's combined into the Mega Insectazord. The Golem Zord sucked in its head, arms, and legs, as though for Rollout, and the other Zords combined as usual.

"Neo Megazord: Rock 'n' Roll mode!" the Rangers called.

"So you like music? Then take this! Grasswhistle!" TSK called, and as it rubbed its leaves together, a low sound was emitted, and both Megazords began to shut down, and the internal lights shut off.

"Darkness again?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"Power is failing…the defences are dropping…" Greg announced.

"Quick, er…Trouble Seed!" Kurtis called. The Sunflora arm produced two seeds, the Octillery arm sucked one up, and the Megazord threw the other into the claw of the Mega Insectazord. Both Megazords instantly regained power.

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"Trouble Seed: it gives Pokémon the Insomnia ability, meaning they can't sleep. It counteracts the effects of sleep attacks, including Grasswhistle," Kurtis said. Everyone in the cockpit looked at him, with would-be raised eyebrows.

"What? I know about grass-types," Kurtis said.

"Ok, let's end this clown! Hyper Beam!" Anna called, and the Megazord's head shot out a powerful beam.

"Signal Beam!" Ritchie cried, and his did the same.

Both attacks were dead on target, but TSK once again absorbed them into his guns, and fired them at the opposite Megazord.

"No! With his guns he's too powerful! Ok, Legend Armour, activ-" Kris began, but Greg stopped him.

"Wait! Activate the dual armour function, me and Miborg have been working on it, it'll allow Ritchie to use it at the same time.

"Sweet!" Kurtis said.

"Legend Armour, dual activate!" Kris and Ritchie cried. Kris' torso plate appeared on both Megazords.

"Pah! What's a bit of armour gonna do to help you?!" TSK cried.

"A lot," Greg said darkly. He activated the Octillery arms vacuum, and sucked up one of TSK's guns. A small explosion was heard inside the arm. Ritchie then had his Megazord snatch the other one up, and chop it into pieces.

"Now, let's end this!" Kris said.

"Legend Armour blast!" all the Rangers yelled. Both the entire torso's emitted powerful lasers, which evaporated TSK.

"Hmph," Butch exclaimed.

"Let's go. We've clearly underestimated them. That wont happen again," Cassidy said, and she and Butch jumped into a lava hole.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had left the Megazord and demorphed…

"That was great, Greg, thanks a lot. I don't think we'd have gotten passed his guns if it hadn't been for the upgrade on the Legend Armour," Kris said.

"Thanks. You know, being able to do something really meaningful like that really made me feel part of the group again," Greg said with a smile.

"What do you mean? When were you not part of the group?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh come on, you must have noticed. Recently I've been losing my best friends. You and Rei, and Anna and Kris are always off spending "alone time" together, and if not that then you're out with Ritchie and your ninja training. Whereas I'm left just to upgrade the Megazord…" Greg said, looking down when he finished.

"Ok, first, we need you to upgrade the Megazord, you're the smart one, if it weren't for you then the rest of us definitely would not be here right now. You've saved our butts on how many occasions now? And second, if you've been feeling like that then you should have just said. We'll always be best buds', right? And we've got that bug-catching contest on Tuesday, yeah?" Kurtis said, and Greg smiled at his bad memory.

"Now come on; how about we all go down to Golden Youths, and you beat us at Super Jail Break?" Kurtis asked.

"Yeah; that sounds like fun," Greg said, and they all walked off to the youth club, chatting away.

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, that story with Greg feeling left out was a last minute addition to bump up the chapter, and for a bit more character based stuff. But now, the voting for the First Annual Poké Rangers Awards (which I think should be called either the Pokey's or the Jimmy's, what do you think?) is officially open! Here are the categories, nominations, and amount of times you're allowed to vote (apparently you can vote more than once in some categories!):

1. Best Male Ranger  
- Danny (MMPR)  
- Derik (MMPR)  
- Ritchie (PRN)  
- Ash (PRE)  
- Anthony (PRO)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

2. Best Female Ranger  
- Alyia (MMPR)  
- Rei (PRN)  
- Amii (MMPR)  
- Erynn (PRE)  
- Anna (PRJ/N)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

3. Best Supporting Ranger  
- Jenna (MMPR)  
- Mika (MMPR)  
- Sabrina (PRJ)  
- Rei (PRN)  
- Pikachu (PRO)  
- Donald (PRO)  
- Brooke (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes

4. Best Intelligent Ranger  
- Sean (MMPR)  
- Greg (PRJ/N)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

5. Best Ranger With Comedy  
- Kurtis (PRJ/N)  
- Jack (PRDW)  
- Danny (MMPR)

LIMIT: 1 vote

6. Best Movie  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers II: Mewtra's Revenge  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers: The Movie  
- Poke Rangers Johto The Movie: A Neo Beginning  
LIMIT: 1 vote

7. Best Leader  
- Jack (MMPR)  
- Eddie (PRJ)  
- Kris (PRN)  
- Anthony (PRO)  
- Aliya (PRA)  
- Frank (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes

8. Best Megazord  
- Poke Megazord (MMPR1)  
- Ecliptazord (MMPR1)  
- Evolution Megazord (MMPR2)  
- Ninja Poke Megazord (MMPR3)  
- Ninja Poke Greatzord (MMPR3)  
- Johto Megazord (PRJ)  
- Eon Megazord (PRJ)  
- Neo Megazord (PRN)  
- Rocket Megazord (PRN)  
- Mega Insectazord (PRN)  
- Pika Orre Megazord (PRO)  
- Angels Megazord (PRA)  
- Dimension Megazord (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 3 votes

9. Best Goof  
- Geki (MMPR)  
- Donny (PRJ/N)  
- Carl (PRJ/N)  
- Sid (MMPR)  
- Jigglypuff (PRDW)  
- Clefairy (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes

10. Best Evil Villain  
- Mariah (MMPR1)  
- Dawson (MMPR2)  
- Giovanni (PRN)  
- Kaginz (PRO)  
- Madison (PRA)  
- Tentor Fog (PRE)  
- Nyura (PRJ)  
- Tina Rage (PRDW)  
LIMIT: 2 votes

11. Best Evil General  
- Sudos (PRJ)  
- James (PRN)  
- Fooztor (PRE)  
- Scythmourai (MMPR1)  
- LadySeviper (MMPR3)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

12. Best Mentor.  
- Yuki (PRA)  
- Rayquaza (MMPR1)  
- Claydol (MMPR2)

- Celebi (PRJ)  
- Miborg (PRN)  
- Ho-Oh (PRO)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

13. Best Morphing Sequence  
- Poke Buckler Morph of, "Let's Pokebattle!" (MMPR)  
- Morph, I Choose You! (PRJ)  
- Dimension Warriors, Transform! (PRDW)  
- Angels Transformation, Make Up! (PRA)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

14. Best Personality  
- Sara (MMPR)  
- Jimmy (PRN)

LIMIT: 1 vote

15. Best Supporting Non-Ranger  
- Mary (MMPR1)  
- Whitney (PRJ)  
- Kyle (PRN)  
- Lawrence (PRA)  
LIMIT: 1 vote

16. And the biggest prize for the authors:  
Best Poke Rangers Fan Fic (for the year)  
- Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers  
- Poke Rangers Elem  
- Poke Rangers Johto  
- Poke Rangers Neo  
- Poke Rangers Angels  
- Poke Rangers Orre  
- Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors  
LIMIT: 2 votes

That lot took up 3 whole pages…you can either put your votes straight in the awards topic in the forum, or, if its more convenient to you (and less to me!) you can simply put them in a review and let me handle the rest. Cassidy and Butch will obviously reply to this chapter, and even amongst the hustle and bustle of the awards, I still have a quiz: which Pokémon were Cassidy and Butch's mutations based on? I'll give you a MAJOR clue; like Giovanni, Jessie and James, they're Pokémon that they own or have owned in the actual Pokémon series. See ya!


	28. Ranger Than Fiction

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

A/N: Hello one and all! Today's chapter is a very special one, for today is the first anniversary of my career as a Poké Rangers author! Now for a history lesson; On January 21st 2006, I received permission from YankeeFan2 to create a second spin-off (which would later become classified as the first spin-off, due to a certain someone deleting their fic!), and I posted the prologue of Poké Rangers Johto: A Trip Through Time. A few hours later, I'd received five classic Ranger characters, and with Goldenrod 2106. Six months later it was complete, and I moved onto Poké Rangers Neo, which has been moving much slower…who knows what the next year will bring? Maybe an award or two (hint, hint!)? Anyway, the answer to the quiz was Houndour and Sableye for Cassidy, and Hitmontop and Mightyena for Butch. Oh, and look out for the little heads-up to all fanfiction writers out there! Now let's move on…

P.S. As always, I apologise if this offends anyone. This also isn't to be held as even remotely historically accurate.

Chapter 28; Ranger Than Fiction

"So anyway, our Uncle's saying that he thinks we should get a job, or apply for a course at Pokémon Tech or something, instead of just coming here everyday and doing nothing but make the occasional humorous remark for nobody other than you guys," Kyle said to the large group of teens around him, one rainy morning at Golden Youths.

"Those were his exact words, huh?" Anna asked sceptically.

"What were whose exact words?" Adelie asked, sharing a false confused look with her brother, who shrugged, whilst the four Rangers, mutant, and three teens around them sighed. Donny left with their empty glasses, taking them to the kitchen.

"I'm doing a course at Pokémon Tech at the moment, on computer programming," Greg said between sips of his drink.

"Sounds geeky," Carl pointed out.

"Oh yeah, but if I must be geeky to eventually work on Super Jail Break, then I must be geeky!" Greg cried, looking upwards with his hand on his heart.

"Hey, where's Kris at today, I haven't seen him," Nanene said.

"He's over at the computers, and he has been all morning," Donny said, as he returned to the table, and, after looking over, everyone else realised he was right. As one, they rose from their seats to go and talk to him, leaving a tired Donny and a simply lazy Carl behind.

"Hey hun', watcha doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh, hi guys, I'm – uh – just – just doing stuff," Kris said, trying to block the others gaze.

"It's not dirty is it?" Rei asked.

"NO!" Kris cried in indignation.

"Then come on, you can show us," Rei continued, trying to peer through the gaps in Kris' arms.

"Well…ok. I'm working on a novel," he said, lowering his arms, but he'd minimised the program anyway.

"A novel what?" Kurtis asked.

"No, as in a story, a book," Kris explained.

"Really, cool! I didn't know you liked writing, Kris," Kurtis said.

"Sure you do, remember, that time when – uh," he said, remembering that they were in the company of non-Rangers, "Remember, when Ritchie, needed help, with that thing," he said shrewdly, and the other Rangers let out loud all said something along the lines of "Oh, yeah, the thing, with Ritchie" as they realised he was talking about chapter 21.

"What? What are you guys talking-" Nanene began, but Ritchie interrupted her.

"So how long have you been writing?" he asked.

"Well I've been doing fanfiction for years, and whilst it's probably the greatest form of literature in the known universe, it's the least likely to get published – so I'm working on some original writing now," Kris answered.

"Cool; let's see what you're working on then," Kyle said, Kris maximised the file. It had a header reading "Written by Kris Douglas" and just underneath, a few lone words, apparently the title.

""WW2: A war time story with lots of blood and guts and gore", Kris!" Anna cried angrily, as Rei and the boys admired the work.

"Hey it's a work in progress!" Kris said in defence, and he added two words, "and love." Prompting Anna, Nanene and Adelie to go "Awww!"

"So what's it about?" Rei asked.

"It's about World War 2, with lot's of blood and guts, and gore-" Kris said excitedly, until Anna gave him an angry look.

"-And love," he finished sweetly, prompting three more awwws.

"But anyway, I need you all to go away now so I can write; I don't like to be watched while I'm working, it makes me feel like I'm being judged before I'm ready," Kris said, and he shooed the others away, allowing himself to write, and he began.

Meanwhile, from behind the bar, Jimmy was watching with red glowing eyes, and he quickly went out back to make a phone call.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Very well Cassidy; I accept your apology and reasoning for your loss against the Poké Rangers. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Giovanni said to Cassidy and Butch, in full view of the trio and the Rocket Rangers, making them angry.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a phone call," Giovanni continued, as his phone began ringing, leaving Cassidy and Butch with eight angry mutants.

"Talk to me," Giovanni said down the phone.

"Sir, I have formulated a plan that could aid you in your destruction of the Poké Rangers," Jimmy said down the line.

"Ah, my only employee that has not failed me. What is your plan?" Giovanni asked, and Jimmy explained, "Uh-huh. The Red Ranger's writing a novel – a novel what? Oh, a story. Trap them inside it? But didn't we try that already with the movies? Oh, I see! Yes, if you do that then we cannot fail…do it! Hold on a second," he said, and he called out to Dr. Nanba.

"Nanba! I need some Lava recipe 35!" he yelled, and his science officer was by his side in a second, "How do you do that?"

"Magic. Here's the lava," Nanba said, and he poured it down the phone.

Back at Golden Youths…

"And that mathematically, and biologically proves that you stink," Kyle said to his sister.

"Kyle, what are you talking about; Greg just told you the website for Pokémon Tech," Nanene said, but nobody paid her any attention.

"Nuh-uh! You forgot to carry the one! You just proved that _you_ stink!" Adelie cried, standing up and pointing accusingly at her sibling.

"Yeah, well…now you stink!" Kyle yelled, throwing his banana milkshake all over Adelie.

"Hey! That's gonna stain! Take this!" Adelie yelled back, throwing her chocolate milkshake at Kyle, but he pulled Nanene in front of him, and she was hit by it instead.

"Why you little-!" Nanene cried, pouring her cola over Kyle's head. For the next few minutes the three of them preceded throwing everyone's drinks over each other, until eventually they were soaked with sweet smelling drinks.

"Well, that was pointless and wasteful. Better go wash up," Adelie said, and the three of them left for their respective genders' bathroom.

"Hey Jimmy, can we get another round?" Kurtis asked the manager, as he approached the bar.

"Coming right up, Kurtis," Jimmy replied. While pouring the drinks he slipped a slight bit of the lava into each of the Rangers'.

Once he'd poured them out, Kurtis took them back to the table, and all five of them drank. With a puff of smoke that smelt faintly of pine needles, they vanished, just before Kyle left the bathroom.

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, in Vermillion City, 1942…

"Captain Dragonfly! Sir, are you alright? Please, wake up!" Kurtis heard an unfamiliar voice ask him. He couldn't remember what had happened, but apparently he'd been knocked unconscious.

"Rai, Rai!" Apparently the unfamiliar voice had a Raichu.

"Uh. At ease, soldier," Kurtis said, but he was shocked to hear the words come from his lips – he hadn't decided to say that, he hadn't thought about saying that – he didn't even understand it!

He opened his eyes and vaguely saw a man standing over him. He had short, slightly spiky blonde hair, a slightly pointed nose, but otherwise little distinguishing features – though he was wearing a green camouflage suit and big black boots, but everyone he could see around him was wearing the same – bar the pokémon.

Kurtis had done his homework on gym leaders. He recognised the man before him as the legendary war veteran, Lt. Surge.

"Captain! At last, you're awake! We thought we'd lost you!" Surge cried in relief.

"Please, I'm not going down that easy," Kurtis said, trying to sit up, and again wondering where his words were coming from, and why he couldn't say what he wanted, other than the T rating.

"Hold on now sir, that was quite a blow you took, you need your rest. I'll leave you in peace now, sir," Surge said, leaving the small, curtained off room Kurtis was in. Greg, Anna, Rei and Ritchie entered once he was gone.

"Guys! What's going on?" Kurtis cried, finally able to speak.

"We've been transported to World War 2 somehow, we'll give you three guesses as to what's going on," Greg said.

"Time Travel?"

"No."

"We're in a pokéball?"

"No."

"Then Team Rocket must have trapped us in Kris' story!" Kurtis cried.

"Got it," Ritchie said with a grim nod.

"You've been out cold since we arrived a couple hours ago, and we've concluded that Lt. Surge is the main character, so whenever he's around we can only say what Kris has – or is – or something – writing, but right now, since Surge isn't around, we can say or do whatever," Anna said.

"This seems awfully similar to when they trapped us in the movies…" Kurtis said.

"Exactly, and that time we had to wait 'til the end to get out! And I bet Team Rocket have learned from last time…" Rei said.

"Excellent…so what are your ranks? I'm a Captain!" Kurtis bragged, but for some reason the others left the tent, and Kurtis realised that the plot must be moving on, as a Doctor entered and put him to sleep, and in his head he heard Kris' voice narrating.

"After a good nights sleep and some pain medicine, Captain Dragonfly was fit for battle, and he and his team were once more out in the trenches, fighting the fight…but they were losing men fast…"

"Go, Raichu!" both Surge and Rei cried, commanding their electric mouse pokémon, "Use Thunder Wave!"

The two identical attacks paralysed every enemy within a 100-metre radius, allowing them to easily be killed (or in the case of pokémon captured in pokéballs, they're not cruel) by the allies.

However, from out of nowhere, a Skarmory with an enemy soldier atop it swooped down, and the soldier shot Rei's Raichu in the head, and a pool of blood poured from the wound.

"Raichu…" she said softly, falling to her knees, with tears forming in her eyes.

"What kind of cold hearted freak would harm, let alone KILL a pokémon just because it obeyed its trainer?! You're sick!" Surge screamed as he fired wildly at the soldier, but in his fury he wasn't getting anywhere near target.

"Surge! Control your anger or you won't be able to control your gun!" Kurtis yelled, but when Surge didn't obey, Kurtis added "THAT IS AN-" but he stopped as the soldier fired a bullet into Surge's leg, causing him to drop his gun, and another promptly into his leg.

"Surge!" Rei cried, kneeling in his blood.

"Cover me!" Kurtis yelled to Greg, and he crouched and ran over to his fallen comrade.

"We need to get him out of here. Now," Kurtis said.

Meanwhile, in reality…

"Here's your lemonade, Kris," Jimmy said, handing Kris a glass over the bar.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Kris said, taking the glass without even turning around. He took a large swig of it as he typed, and Jimmy's eyes flashed red.

"Whilst more men fell around them, Kurtis was focused on getting his loyal lieutenant, dear friend, and incredible soldier out of the battle zone, but Rei was in a wreck; she felt responsible for both Surge's wounds, and her Raichu's death. But just when things looked their worst, a strange soldier appeared on the hillside, attracting most everyone's attention," Kris typed, and he too vanished. The sound of his glass crashing as it hit the floor (and the faint smell of pine needles) attracted the nosy ears (and noses) of Donny & Carl…

Back in the story…

"Rei, please, we need you here. I need you. Please, snap out of it, or-" Kurtis said frantically, shaking Rei, but loud gunfire attracted their attention to the top of the hill.

Kris was stood at the top of the hill, armed with massive guns, and wearing black, bulletproof clothes. He certainly didn't look like he belonged in World War 2.

"Guys…what the heck is going on?" he asked his friends, dropping the guns in fright.

"Wait a second – you're controlling what you say – and so am I!" Kurtis cried in shock.

"No duh, Kris has wound up here too, meaning there's nobody writing the novel. Look around, we're the only things doing anything," Greg said, and everyone realised he was right. Bullets had stopped in midair, and the air was silent but for their voices.

"What's going on?!" Kris cried again.

"Long story, but Team Rocket have trapped us inside yours, we have no way of escape, and time has been paused," Anna told him.

"Ok, so what do we do?" he asked, panicking.

"We dance!" Ritchie cried, and he began performing pirouettes, and the Rangers realised a new author was in town, as the rest of them began performing silly looking dance moves. Furthermore, extremely surreal things began happening around them, such as weak pokémon like Magikarp and Caterpie appearing from nowhere in wrestling rings, and a Pacman like pokéball being used in a game of Pong hovering over their heads.

"Who's doing this?" Greg managed to ask Anna, as they waltzed.

"Need you ask?" Anna said back, as Greg dipped her down.

Meanwhile, back in Golden Youths…

Donny and Carl were sniggering as they typed ridiculous things into Kris' story.

"Hey, how about a giant nose sneezes over them?" Carl suggested.

"Cool! But sneezes…Eskimos!" Donny cried, and Carl's laughter stopped, and an expression of discontent appeared on his face.

"That is possibly the stupidest idea I've ever heard," he said. Then his face broke into a huge grin, "Do it!"

"Now, what exactly are you two doing here? Isn't this Kris' work?" Jimmy asked, as he laid one hand on a shoulder each for the duo.

"Uh…" both boys stammered, unable to come up with an explanation, reasonable or not.

"Well, we'll have to get rid of all this. You boys go find where Kris is hiding, I'll take care of this," Jimmy said, and he took Donny's seat as he and Carl got up.

"Yes sir, sir!" Carl said, and both boys saluted, Donny hitting himself in the eye as he did so.

Jimmy's eyes flashed red as he began to delete everything Donny and Carl had written.

The Rangers felt like they were being rewound, as at high speed they returned to their positions from when Kris arrived.

"What the heck happened now?" Anna asked.

"Uh…backspace?" Kris suggested nervously, dropping his guns once more.

The Rangers began hearing large trundling sounds from the other side of the hill, and everyone ran up to join Kris. They saw the sounds were being emitted by five large Miltank-like tanks. As they stopped, the doors opened on each one, revealing Jessie and James in one, Cassidy and Butch in another, Rockets Blue and Pink in the third, Rockets Green and Yellow in the fourth, and Meowth and Rocket Red in the last.

"How did I get stuck with you?" Rocket Red sighed.

"Oh dat's real polite," Meowth said back.

"So, Rangers. How do you like our Mil-Tanks?" Rocket Green asked.

"Hey! That's my pun!" Kurtis hissed back.

"Whatever, fire!" Jessie yelled.

"Happy Birfday, Rangers!" Meowth laughed, as all five tanks launched missiles at the Rangers.

"GOLDUCK!" Ritchie yelled, and the six of them fell down and rolled down the other side of the hill, but they could hear the tanks coming after them.

"Ok, we need a plan, and we need a plan now, anyone have any ideas?" Kris said, all in one breath.

"Well…modern tanks have onboard computers…I doubt Team Rocket is going to abide by the fact that it's 1942…" Greg said.

"Perfect! I've got a plan…" Kris said, and he whispered it to the others.

When the first tank, Rockets Blue and Pink's, reached the top of the hill (instead of blasting through it for some reason), they immediately shot all over it, causing large clouds of smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared, and the other tanks had reached the top, they saw that the Rangers – nor their corpses – were there.

"Where'd they go?!" Rocket Pink screeched in her tank.

"Yo, mutants, over here!" they heard Kurtis call, and he and Ritchie flew up from the ground, splattering mud everywhere.

"No offence, Ritchie," Kurtis said, and Ritchie nodded.

"Fire!" Cassidy yelled, and all of them began firing wildly at Kurtis and Ritchie, but every time they managed to avoid them, by leaping high into the air, diving into the earth, or even creating doppelgangers.

"Oh forget it, I'll do it myself!" Rocket Green hissed, and he opened his tank door once more, leapt out, and began fighting the two boys himself. Rocket Yellow followed close behind, leaving their tank empty, allowing Kris, Greg and the girls to get inside.

Greg fiddled wit the computer for a moment, before handing it to Kris, and he began to type on the keyboard.

"Just when all hope seemed lost once more, the Poké Rangers found that their morphers had returned (or in the case of The Silver Scizor, his holographic projector was able to be deactivated." Kris typed, and it came true in an instant.

"Yes!" Kris cried, and he and the other left the tank.

"Ready guys?" Kris asked everyone. Kurtis and Ritchie knocked down the two Rocket Rangers before replying.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor Power!"

"Neo Megazord, Rock 'n' Roll mode!"

"Mega Insectazord!"

Their Zords came and combined into the Megazords, and the Rangers began attacking trying to attack the tanks, with moves like Stomp and Mega Kick.

"You keep them busy," Rocket Red said to Meowth, and he and the other Rocket Rangers left their tanks, summoning the Rocket Megazord.

"Let's end them!" Kris yelled.

"Legend Armour, dual activate!" he and Ritchie called, and Kris' torso plate appeared on both Megazords.

"Hyper Beam!" Rocket Yellow called, the Rocket Megazord unleashing the attack.

"Legend Armour blast!" the Poké Rangers responded, with both Megazords launching the attack, and not only did it block their attack, but it fought past and managed to destroy the Rocket Megazord!

"Once more, FIRE!" Butch yelled on ground level, and the three remaining tanks in use blasted missiles at the Neo Megazord, and it too fell to the ground…the Poké Rangers had been defeated…

Meanwhile, back in the _real_ reality…

"There; end of chapter 2. That'll do for now," Kris said, saving his work and closing it. The other teens had inspired him to change his story, and the title was now "Poké Rangers: Back in Time".

"Hey, Jimmy, this'll make you laugh; in my story I said that you work for Team Rocket!" Kris said, laughing himself, and Jimmy soon followed suit. As Kris went over to sit with the other teens, Jimmy's eyes flashed red once more.

A/N: For anyone who didn't quite get that ending, Kris had been writing the whole thing as _his_ story from when Jimmy's eyes first flashed red. As of next chapter, I'm not going to have author's notes at the beginning of the chapter, so we can get right into it. Instead, everything I would have said then I'll leave until the end of the chapter. Kris will reply today, and I have a quiz: remembering that Greg will own the final Neo Zord to be revealed, and saying that all of the Rocket Rangers Zords will go with the Neo Ranger of the same colour, and that each Zord can only be owned by one person, which Ranger has/will have owned the most Neo Zords?

Disclaimer: No pokémon were hurt in the making of this episode.

And once more, I'd like to say Happy Anniversary to the Poké Rangers of the 22nd century! See ya!


	29. Secrets & Battlizers

"You called?" Rocket Red said, as he, flanked by the other Rocket Rangers, entered Dr. Nanba's lab, where all the other inhabitants of the castle were waiting. The walls were lined with shelves of Poké Balls, with few areas not covered, and large desks were covered in test tubes, conical flasks, and other scientific equipment, some of which doesn't exist yet, but they cant be described in three, or even four dimensions.

"I beg your pardon?" Giovanni barked. It wasn't a question.

"Sorry. You called _sir_?" he asked again.

"That's better. Now, Dr. Nanba has been working on a project to enhance your physical capabilities. You all seem to have sufficient mental capabilities – especially you, Rocket Pink, though yours are aided by your psychic abilities – but your physical strength isn't up to the standard we expected of you when we created you. When it is done, you will use it to finally obliterate the Poké Rangers, and conquer the Earth!" Giovanni cried. The others who had once been human averted their eyes at this point- Giovanni had been growing more and more bloodthirsty all the time – possibly a side effect of his Nidoking mutation.

"It's complete, sir," Nanba said, and Giovanni span round wildly, and Nanba nervously continued, "I – I finished it this morning."

"Excellent! Get it now!" the Boss said excitedly. Giovanni turned to a patch of wall with a built in keyboard, and typed away. The wall above then split apart, revealing large, shining armour.

"What – what is that?!" Rocket Green asked, in total awe of the technology before him.

"This," Nanba said, with a dramatic pause, "is the Rocket Battlizer!"

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Poké Rangers stand facing an army of Grunts, led by Giovanni)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

Chapter 29; Secrets & Battlizers

It was another beautiful Wednesday afternoon in Goldenrod City, so where might we find our heroes? Golden Youths of course…

As usual, the Rangers were sat with Nanene and Kyle – but Adelie had returned home to Saffron City, to visit her parents and to study floristry under the current gym leader (a descendant of one of the previous gym leaders of the neighbouring Celadon, no less) – when Jimmy sat down to join them, with his chair backwards, leaning over the back.

"Hey, Nanene. You know a little Mukkubird told me that you have a pretty nice singing voice," he said, ever so slyly.

"What?! No, no, who told you that? No, I-I just train my Lapras to sing," Nanene said, and Ritchie swallowed his drink quickly to speak.

"Oh, so you're training your Lapras when it's in its Poké Ball and you're in the shower?!" he asked sarcastically, and Nanene opened her mouth to speak, but Ritchie wasn't done, "Seriously, you've got a great voice, but it does my head in when I'm trying to get to sleep at night."

"You really think my singing's great?" she asked, blushing. Kyle narrowed his eyes and looked in Ritchie's direction.

"So much for not saying who told me, so anyway, how about performing here sometime? Like tomorrow night?" he asked, but Nanene began to protest, before Rei interrupted.

"Oh go on, I've only seen a few people go up on that stage, but everyone I have has gone on to be huge!" she said.

"Oh – ok then, I'll do it! I'd better go home and get everything I need!" Nanene said, starting to get excited, and Jimmy left the table happy.

"Hold on, you're not going on for over a day, why do you need to get ready now?" Kyle asked.

"Trust me, with what I'm going to need I should have started preparing last week – in fact, I'm probably going to need some extra muscle – come on, you!" she said with an evil grin, dragging Kyle off by the scruff of his neck.

"NO! Guys, please! Save me!" he screamed, trying desperately to break free of her grip.

"See ya Kyle!" Kurtis said, waving goodbye after him. Moments later, Kris received a call from – yep, you guessed it; The Sanctuary.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"Rocket Rangers, another mutant, Mahogany Town, no biggie," Whitney told him.

"Ok, we'll get over there now," he replied, and he led the other Rangers out.

Shortly, in downtown Mahogany…

The Rangers had ridden their Neo Cycles (or SATV), and when they arrived they found Rockets Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink, along with the new mutant and a squad of Neo Grunts randomly and pointlessly blasting buildings, causing rubble to line the streets. The new mutant looked like a slim shiny Dusclops, with arms between it's hands and torso like an Arcanine's legs, and an Arcanine's head and mane with Dusclops' single eye where Arcanine's two would have been. It also had an Arcanine's tail.

"Look what the horribly mutated Meowth dragged in…" Kurtis said to get their attention.

"Hmm. In case you couldn't tell, Green Ranger, we're outside, so it couldn't have dragged us in," Rocket Green replied.

"Hey, shut up!" Kurtis yelled. He drove forward on his Neo Cycle, then leapt into and span in the air, before coming down for a hard kick to Rocket Green, who caught Kurtis' foot. The other Neo Rangers leapt off their Neo Cycles, and ran forward to fight, as did the other mutants.

Rocket Green swung Kurtis around, preparing to throw him for a Seismic Toss, but Kurtis Neo Cycle rammed into him, causing him to fall back and let go of Kurtis' foot, who landed on his Cycle, turned it off, and returned to fighting Rocket Green.

"Hey Ghost Mutt, where's Reddy today then?" Kris asked, as he pressed his Legend Staff hard into the new mutant's arms.

"The name is Canisoid. And don't worry, Rocket Red will be along soon enough," he replied, with an evil grin, before being knocked back by Kris kicking his leg.

Meanwhile, Anna was flying high in the air with the Neo Wings, avoiding the Bell Scarf, occasionally swooping down to try and attack Rocket Pink, who would simply dodge, Greg was trying to send jets of water at Rocket Blue, who simply froze it with the Ice Horn, trying to get at Greg, Rei and Rocket Yellow were using the same physical moves, mirroring each other, and Ritchie had trapped all the Rocket Grunts in a Spider Web attack.

"Anyone need any help?" he asked, all of them stuck.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kris said, who was at the mercy of Canisoid, who was using a combination of Gravity and Lick attacks.

"Insecta-Ray, fire!" he called, summoning his other two weapons, combining all three, and firing at each of the mutants, knocking them down as well as freeing Kris.

"Very good, Rangers. You've beaten them as you always do. But let's see how you handle me!" the easily recognisable voice of Rocket Red called from somewhere.

"Fine, we always beat you too!" Anna yelled back.

"Well not this time. You see, I've had an upgrade," Rocket Red said, and upon hearing jets, they looked up to see Rocket Red slowly descending. And when he said he'd had an upgrade…

His upper torso was now an inch or so thicker (with a Team Rocket red "R" on it), whilst his lower half was quite a few inches thicker (remembering he has his torso plate, which is just for show), covered in white armour. His upper arms were coated over as well, with an open compartment on each one, containing a small rocket each. He had a jet pack on his back and two more jets under his feet, which shut off when he landed, as did the others, and they fell into either his back or arms depending on where they were. His upper legs, hands, and parts of his head were also now white.

"So, do you like the look of the Rocket Battlizer, Rangers? I think it's pretty classy myself," he said with a snigger, as the other mutants grouped around him.

"_You've_ got a Battlizer?!" Rei cried, and she couldn't help but be in awe of the style – very unusual for Team Rocket.

"What's a Battlizer?" Ritchie asked.

"Oh right, you weren't around back then. The Battlizer is an upgrade certain Poké Rangers, normally just the Red Rangers receive, giving them much more power to take on the most powerful enemies. Our old leader got his from the power of a meteorite that crashed at Meteor Falls. The reason that only Red Rangers get it is because of the immense power they need, and Rangers would be lucky if they ever found such a power source," Greg explained.

"And the mutant lava provided us with just such a power source. So. Ready to die?" Rocket Red asked evilly, and all the mutants laughed.

"Dream on! Only one thing for it; Legend Armour, activate!" Kris yelled.

"Ha! Launch Mini-Rockets!" Rocket Red called. Compartments on his hands opened up, and exactly what he called for came out and fired at Kris. He ducked and struck back.

"Legend Armour blast!" he yelled, firing a massive beam from his chest.

"We're with you, Kris! Thermo Booster, fire!" Greg yelled, firing from his unique weapon.

"Neo Blaster, fire!" Kurtis called, firing the weapon held by him and the girls. Canisoid had made Kris drop the Legend Staff, and they'd apparently picked it up.

"Every step of the way! Insecta-Ray, fire!" Ritchie cried.

"Thank you," Kris said, a tear forming in his eye beneath his helmet.

All four beams hit at once, but when the smoke cleared, Rocket Red was fine…he had caught the blast in his hand.

"Hmm. Pathetic," he said, throwing it back at the Rangers, and they all fell down in the blast.

"No. I'm not gonna let you win!" Kris cried, and he got up and ran forward, with his fist behind him, ready to punch the mutant – who caught Kris' fist in his hand as well.

"You wannabes can't compete with the Rocket Battlizer!" he cried, as he crushed Kris' fist, as he screamed in pain, demorphing from it.

"Get off him!" Anna shrieked, trying to run forward to help him, but Greg and Rei held her back, leaving Kurtis and Ritchie to help.

"Let's go," Rocket Red said, letting go of Kris so he fell to the floor, and he stomped hard on Kris' chest, cracking some of his ribs, before he and the other mutants left via a lava hole.

"Kris!" Kurtis yelled as they reached him, and the other three came forward as well now.

"Kris, wake up!" Anna cried, pulling off her helmet, and kissing him.

"Come on, Whitney and Miborg will be able to help, let's move!" Greg said, and they all returned to their vehicles, Ritchie giving Kris a lift.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"And, you're set. You should probably let it rest for a while though," Whitney said. She and Miborg had managed to help the healing of Kris' bones, so after only half an hour or so he was almost perfectly fine. They'd done it with technology they'd invented recently, and they'd just given it to the hospitals of the world.

"Fine, just as long as-" Kris started, but he stopped as the Danger Alarm went off. Everyone turned to the Danger Orb as Miborg brought up an image of the Rocket Rangers and Canisoid attacking Lilycove City.

"Ok, time to go to work," Kris said, jumping down from the table, but his ribs still ached, so he winced as he landed.

"Oh know you don't, you need rest! You won't be any good to anyone if you get yourself killed!" Whitney said.

"But what use am I to anyone if I don't try and stop them?! Better I sacrifice myself than let them win!" Kris yelled at her.

"But what if the other Rangers then say the same thing if anything happens to you?! And then they get injured, or worse, killed as well?! Then the world will be defenceless against Team Rocket, and they'll have won!" Miborg cried, unusually assertively.

"They're right. We can't just stop them all the time with reckless violence. We need a plan," Greg said. Kris slammed his fist on the table in anger, but unfortunately, it was his until recently broken hand, causing it to ache more.

"I feel so useless!" he cried, rubbing his hand.

"There has to be a way we can fight against the Rocket Battlizer. I don't suppose you guys have any secret weapon up your sleeves, do you?" Rei asked jokingly.

"Well, actually – we could always…try and build it ourselves," Miborg said

"A Battlizer?! How?" Kris asked anxiously.

"Well, we could power it with the Pidgeot Zord – the Zords have enough power for your Neo Phones, and the Pidgeot Zord is much stronger than the rest. The only problem is working out how it works," Whitney said, and she brought up a hologram of Rocket Red battlized on the Danger Orb.

"We're not sure if it's been worked into him, or whether it's armour like normal Battlizers, or what," Whitney said, pointing at the joins between Rocket Red and the Battlizer.

"Well why do we have to use this one? Couldn't we use the Meteor Battlizer's design, or any other that we've seen?" Anna asked.

"No; unfortunately, all the data we'd gathered on Battlizers has been deleted to make room for Tetris!" Whitney said with a hint of anger in her voice. On cue, everyone else began whistling innocently.

"Anyway, it's an extremely complex design, Team Rocket have truly outdone themselves with this, we can't get the logistics of it from simple analysis, we'd need the original design. But now Team Rocket have that design, and the lava, there's nothing to stop them from making four more for the other Rocket Rangers…" Miborg said.

"That's our Miborg; always looking on the bright side," Kurtis sighed.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Ritchie asked.

"Hmm…well, it's getting late now, but tomorrow, once you've rested up, you guys could try and break into Team Rocket's castle and steal the design, whilst the Rocket Rangers are out…" Whitney said, unable to finish her sentence.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

Giovanni, surrounded by six of his minions were watching as the other six flattened Lilycove, with not a Poké Ranger in sight.

"Sir, we're starting to get tired. Permission to return to the castle and rest for the night?" Rocket Blue said via intercom.

"Hmm, but of course," Giovanni said with a grin. The Rocket Rangers and Canisoid soon appeared in the main chamber of the castle, via lava hole. Rocket Red had deactivated the Battlizer.

"Excellent work, all of you. Especially you, Nanba. The Battlizer is truly phenomenal. And by tomorrow morning, the Grunts will be finished with the construction of four more. And whether or not the Poké Rangers try to stop us, we'll crush everything on the planet. It shall finally be – ours," Giovanni cackled.

"As for the rest of you, I want you to take shifts guarding the designs for the Battlizer. I know the Poké Rangers will try to break in and steal them, so make sure they don't!" he added to Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James and Meowth.

Later that night…

One of the five mutants turned up to take their shift guarding Nanba's lab, relieving the previous one from their duty. They entered the lab and addressed the Neo Grunts.

"Giovanni said you're to stop working at once. He doesn't trust the Rocket Rangers and doesn't want them any more powerful," they said. The Grunts looked to each other in confusion, before the person added, "That's an order!"

Once the Grunts were clear out of the way, they shut down the computer, and removed the disk with the Battlizer's design, cleaning them off the computer.

Early the next day…

Greg came downstairs early, still dressed in his pyjamas, to have breakfast, when he saw an unusually thick wad of mail at the door, especially since most people now used email. He decided to check if any was for him. Nothing was addressed to Greg Simpson, but there was one envelope with no markings but for two words:

Blue Ranger

Greg gasped, and quickly took the letter upstairs. When he opened it, a CD fell out of it. He looked at it in confusion, and read the letter. His eyes widened with every word. He took out his Neo Phone dialled quickly.

"Hello?" came Kris' sleepy reply.

"Kris, you awake?!" Greg asked.

"Obviously I am. NOW," he said angrily.

"Right, sorry, but you need to get to the Sanctuary pronto!" Greg cried, and without another word he hung up, and began to dress at high speed.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"Greg, you're here early!" Miborg said in surprise as Greg burst into the Sanctuary. Miborg was wearing a purple nightgown and matching hat, with a stuffed Teddiursa, and Greg's clothes were mostly on backwards.

"I've got the Battlizer designs!" he gasped, putting the disk into the computer's slot.

"What?! But how?!" Miborg cried, a huge smile forming on his face.

"It's a – a long story," Greg said, opening the file, and images of the Battlizer came on screen, and Miborg and Greg grinned at each other.

"Let's get to work," Miborg said.

They spent the next hour or so doing metalwork, and connecting it up to the computer. A repaint of the "R" was done as well, so that it was now an "N".

When Kris finally arrived, the work was done.

"What's all the hubbub?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Kris Douglas, may we present you with – your Battlizer!" Miborg cried, as he and Greg stepped aside, revealing the same armour that Rocket Red wore (bar the "N").

"You've done it?! How?!" Kris asked, and as Miborg turned to Greg, Kris followed suit.

"Er…it's a long story," he said.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"WHERE ARE THE BATTLIZERS?!" Giovanni bellowed.

"I-I don't know, sir! But we can check security footage!" Nanba squeaked. He turned on the TV, put on the right channel, and rewound it.

The screen showed one Grunts talking to the others briefly, before the others left, and the first approached the computer, fiddled with it, and destroyed the CD. Giovanni roared as he watched, and left the throne room. Nanba and the other mutants in the throne room waited, and heard the sound of a laser, and a flash of bright white light. Giovanni re-entered moments later.

"Nanba, we need more Neo Grunts. And I need you to redesign the Battlizer. I don't care how long it takes. In the meantime, I want to six of you to slaughter the Poké Rangers!" Giovanni screamed, before storming off to his bedroom. Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, Meowth and Nanba trembled, as the Rocket Rangers and Canisoid left for Goldenrod City…

Shortly, on the edge of Azalea Forest…

"Poké Rangers! We know you're in there! Come out, now!" Rocket Red yelled.

Back in the Sanctuary…

"You heard him, Kris. I'll call the others and let them know what's happening," Greg said.

"Right. Neo Access! Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!" Kris cried.

"Rocket Battlizer!" he called. The armour on the table attached to him the same way as it had for Rocket Red.

Back outside…

"Three…two…one! Fine, Rocket-" Rocket Red began, preparing to attack the forest, but he stopped as he heard jetpacks, disturbingly similar to his own. Now it was the mutants' turn to watch in horror, as Kris appeared over them wearing the Battlizer.

"No! How can you have the Battlizer?!" Rocket Red cried.

"It's a long story," Kris said with an invisible smirk.

"Grr…Blast-Off!" Rocket Red yelled, and the various jets in his armour activated, and he and Kris fought in the sky, with fists, feet, and missiles.

"Hey, Canisoid!" the mutant heard his name be called, and he span round to find Greg and Ritchie pointing the Thermo Booster and Insecta-Ray at him.

"Smile for the camera," Greg said, as he was destroyed.

"Let's end this! Rocket Mode!" Kris cried.

"What's that?!" Rocket Red cried, and he watched in horror as Kris activated a feature of his Battlizer that the original didn't have. He held his arms out, and thin sheets of metal came out from his sides, connecting it to his arms, so he had metal bat-like wings. His legs connected together, and all of his jets activated.

"Final Strike!" he cried, flying towards Rocket Red. In the midst of the huge explosion, Rocket Red was hurled down on top of the other Rocket Rangers.

"Let's get out of here…" Rocket Yellow said, as Pink spilt a vial of lava on the ground, opening a lava hole.

The Rangers spent most of the rest of the day at the Sanctuary, whilst Greg told the Rangers of how he acquired the disk (in an entirely fabricated story involving him breaking in to Team Rocket HQ alone), and Kris explained what the Battlizer felt like to use, and the others expressed their jealousy.

"Whoa, look at the time! 7:00 pm! Nanene will be performing soon!" Rei cried.

"We'd better get going!" Kurtis said.

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

The Rangers arrived just in time to hear Nanene's first song, and they mingled in with the crowd of background characters.

"Um…this is one of my own…it's a tribute to the Neo Poké Rangers, who'll be there to protect us no matter what!" Nanene said, gaining more confidence with each word she said, as the teens listening agreed, and cheered when she was done, and she sat down and sang and played the Poké Rangers Neo theme song on the grand piano now on stage.

"Hey, Jimmy, how'd you get the piano in?" Donny asked the manager.

"What? I didn't bring it in, I thought you helped her," Jimmy replied.

"You really don't know me very well, do you?" Donny asked, as Kyle fell against the bar.

"Ugh…she didn't even let me use pokémon," he sighed, and both barmen laughed.

"Wow, you were right Ritchie, she is great," Kurtis said, and Ritchie nodded. As they and everyone else danced, Greg realised the time, and remembered he had somewhere to be.

"Uh – I'm just going to the bathroom," Greg told his friends.

"Ok, hurry back," Kris said. Greg made his way through the throng of teens, and left the building.

Shortly, in the National Park…

"Sorry I'm late," Greg said, as he approached the person he knew he was there to meet, despite the cloak covering him – it was hard to mistake the huge bulge at the midriff, and the fact that the person wasn't stood on the ground but hovering.

"That's fine, I'm not expected," the mutant said.

"What's going on – why'd you help us?" Greg asked, confused by the person's motives.

"Giovanni's gone crazy – this isn't what I signed up for when I joined Team Rocket – killing innocent people, or-" he took a deep breath, "I don't believe it any more. I just – I only joined Team Rocket to escape my family – but they're gone now anyway – but – it's just wrong. I'll contact you again if you need it, I'll help from the inside," he said.

"Here, let me give you my phone number," Greg said, writing it down on a scrap of paper he had handy, handing it to the mutant.

""02"?" he read.

"Yeah…privileges of a Poké Ranger…well, I'd better go; the other Rangers are expecting me," Greg said, and he left.

"Make sure you don't tell the others!" the mutant called after him, before adding "Good luck, and goodbye, Blue Ranger," as he pulled his hood down, revealing his face to the world.

It was James.

A/N: Well, did you guess it? You'll see now, I hope, why I've entered James for the Best General – I'm developing his character more now. He'll be answering your reviews today – alone – and here's another quiz – but if you don't want to make an episode, then please don't enter the quiz. Name me one hint I've laid in, in previous episodes that James would betray Team Rocket (they're often also hints of him working with Greg). For each hint, you'll get one DF storyline.

By the way, I may have a lot of updates on Wednesdays now, as I have basically no work for IT then, when I have double IT, so two hours two write in with no interruptions. See ya!


	30. Love & Team Rocket

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

Chapter 30; Love & Team Rocket

"Happy V-Day, my fellow freaks!" Kyle cried, as he entered Golden Youths on the morning of February 14th.

"Hi Kyle," Ritchie said. At Kyle's words, a smile couldn't help but form on everyone's lips.

"What, why are you being so sceptical? You think I'm talking about the end of WW2? Well I'm NOT! V-Day was set up in the late 20th Century by Eve Ensler, to try and stop violence towards women. It also falls on February 14th because she thought Valentines Day was stupid, and I have to agree; it's just a scam by the greetings card industries and others to make money," Kyle said.

"So positive about such nice things, Kyle. I love Valentines Day…I just wish I had someone to spend it with…but oh well!" she said brightly. She didn't seem to be fazed by her lack of date, but Kyle did.

"Oh, that reminds me, here's your present, Kris, Happy Valentines Day," Anna said, kissing her boyfriend, and the two couples exchanged their presents.

"Hey, Jimmy, is there going to be a disco here tonight?" Greg asked the manager.

"A disco? Uh, I don't know – it's a bit short notice," Jimmy replied.

"Oh go on, we had one last year!" Rei cried, spinning round in her seat to face the bar.

"Ok, tell you what, if you guys can organize it all in time, then we'll have one," Jimmy told them, and they cheered.

"Ok, Nanene, can you provide the music?" Kris asked.

"We're on it. Come on Kyle," she said, skipping out of the building, and Kyle sighed before going after her.

"Greg, you're on flyers," Kris told him, and Greg went to the computers.

"Anna and Kurtis, decorations," he continued, and they left for the shops, "And Rei and Ritchie…you guys just do whatever else there is to do…" he finished. Ritchie went to talk to Greg.

"What exactly are you doing?" Rei asked with a frown.

"I'm supervising!" he said, and he leant back and relaxed. Rei chuckled and went to find some tables for the party.

"Why are we the only ones without dates?" Greg asked.

"What about Kyle and Nanene?" Ritchie asked. Greg raised an eyebrow, "Oh right…well, there's always…Donny and Carl!" he said, and on cue the duo turned up.

"Did someone ask for a super hunk, and his sidekick?" Donny asked.

"_Who's_ the sidekick!?" Carl cried angrily.

"Do you guys have dates for tonight?" Greg asked.

"All in due time, my geeky friend. All in good time," Donny said, with a wink, and he dragged Carl off.

"Wait! Come on, I wasn't in last chapter! I need to make up the time!" Carl cried as they left.

"Ok…well, you might not have a date, and Ritchie Smith might not have a date – but I can be a lot more people than just Ritchie Smith. When I'm back, don't be surprised if you and the Casanova brothers are the only ones left," Ritchie said, picking up a bunch of flyers that Greg had just printed off, and leaving Greg to stare after him, with his mouth open wide in a mix of discontent, awe, and jealousy.

Once Ritchie was out of sight of the youth centre, and anyone else for that matter, he fiddled with his holographic projector, and his appearance changed, to make him look, plain and simply, tall, dark and handsome, and he began searching for people to hand out the flyers too, as well as girls to flirt with.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

So…February 14th…" James said casually to Jessie, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, both hands behind his back.

"Yep…well…see ya later…" she said, also very casually, mimicking James' actions. They both turned round on the spot and exchanged Valentines cards, as did Butch and Cassidy across the room.

"Urgh…pathetic human emotions…just holding us back…" Rocket Green said. Whilst everyone else in the world, it seemed, was obsessed with the gushy romance, the rocket Rangers were sickened by it, and were trying to find something in the world that they could watch on TV without barfing.

"Wait, go back!" Rocket Pink cried suddenly, after the TV had passed the disguised Ritchie handing out flyers and flirting.

"That's The Silver Scizor!" she cried, once the camera was again showing Ritchie.

"What?! He doesn't look anything like that!" Rocket Green argued.

"He's able to project a holographic image of whatever he wants, moron! And I'm the Psychic here; I'm telling you, that's him. Why's he in disguise?" Pink wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but this gives me an idea. Blue & Pink, we'll need another mutant, go see Nanba. Green & Yellow, get me that holographic projector!" Rocket Red said, with a patented evil laugh.

Very shortly, in Uptown Goldenrod…

"No, thank you. I'll see you tonight," Ritchie said in a new, deep voice. He winked at the two girls he was talking to, and handed them flyers. They giggled as they left.

"Naughty, naughty, Silver Scizor. Using your powers for personal gain. Once upon a time you'd have lost them for that," Ritchie heard Rocket Green say, and he span round to see him and Rocket Yellow leant against lampposts.

"Oh not you guys again. Is nothing sacred to you freaks!?" Ritchie asked angrily.

"Well…does evil count?" Yellow asked rhetorically, before both Rockets ran at Ritchie.

Ritchie ducked the fist of Rocket Yellow, and picked her up and swung her round by the legs, knocking down Rocket Green with her, before throwing her back at Rocket Green.

"You do realise that I still have the strength I possess as The Silver Scizor, don't you?" Ritchie asked with a smile.

"Forget this! Arbo-Gun!" Rocket Green cried.

"Donphan's Tusks!" Rocket Yellow added.

Rocket Yellow placed one of the Donphan's Tusks in the barrel of the Arbo-Gun.

"Tusk Blaster, fire!" Rocket Green yelled, firing the Tusk at Ritchie.

"Silver Scizor power!" he called quickly, and his hologram vanished. He caught the weapon, and threw it back to collide with, and stop the second Tusk.

"Grr! Poison Sting, rapid fire!" Rocket Green yelled, blasting spikes out all over the place. Ritchie tried to dodge, but there were simply too many, and he was hit, falling to the ground and carding his arm.

"That's it!" Rocket Yellow cried, ducking down and rolling to the Donphan's Tusks, "Sand Tomb!" she hissed when she reached them, plunging them into the ground, and the ground around Ritchie became quicksand, which he slowly sank into, arms and legs first.

"Now we'll be taking that!" Rocket Green said with a laugh, as he yanked Ritchie's holographic projector from round his waist. Ritchie flashed for a second, then reappeared. The Rocket Rangers left via lava hole.

"Oh Grimer," Ritchie exclaimed, "Er…wait, Double Team!" he cried, creating multiple images of himself outside the lava. Most of them then vanished, leaving only one, far from the quicksand.

'I've got to tell the others, pronto!' he thought, running to Golden Youths and cursing his lack of communicator.

Meanwhile, back at Golden Youths…

Rocket Red was pacing anxiously in the (Men's) bathroom, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be caught before-

"About time!" he cried, as Rocket Green emerged from a lava hole in a cubicle, "Where's Yellow?" he asked.

"She thought she'd be courteous and obey the gender rule," Green answered with a chuckle, "Anyway, here's the projector. Make sure you disguise it though, so the Rangers don't recognise it," he added, throwing Ritchie's belt to his leader.

"Excellent. Time to tear the Rangers down from the inside," Rocket Red said, with a light chuckle so as to not attract attention. He put the belt on, and it created an image of an attractive teenage boy, about 17 years old. He had shoulder length red hair, with disturbingly matching eyes, and he was wearing a pair of white jeans with a matching shirt. Around his waist he had a red leather belt – nothing like the holographic projector.

"How do I look?" he asked rocket Green, as he took out and sprayed himself with something from what looked like a perfume bottle – although it actually contained lava.

"Completely sickening," Green answered.

"Then the illusion is complete," Rocket Red said. He gave Rocket Green the lava-cologne, and left the bathroom, where he found all the Rangers hard at work with the preparations for the party.

"Hey, Kris, could you give us a hand with the piano?" Rocket Red heard Nanene (whom he didn't recognise) call, "Kyle's Doctor has apparently told him he needs to avoid lifting heavy objects if he likes his spine. Wimp," she added under her breath. Red smiled as he saw the Red Ranger leave the Youth Club. He approached Rei.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Red asked her.

"Haven't you heard?" Rei asked. She picked up a flyer for the disco, "We're having a party here tonight for Valentines. Bring along your special someone," Rei said with a wink.

"Really. Well, I may need to find a special someone to bring," Red said flirtatiously, with a wink back, causing Rei to blush.

"But when was all this organised then, I'm here all the time but I haven't heard about this," Red said, pretending to read the leaflet.

"Oh, this is all a pretty last minute thing, we've only just started organising it. But anyway, I don't remember seeing you here before," Anna said, joining the conversation.

"Well that's a real shame," Red said, with another wink, to Anna, and she blushed as well, "But really, I'm here every other day, right Jimmy?" he asked the bartender, turning to him. Jimmy's face was full of confusion, until he saw Red's eyes flash.

"Oh yeah, you must have seen – Fred around before. Honestly guys, you act like you're the only ones who come in here," Jimmy said with a laugh.

"So, how can I help?" the newly christened Fred asked.

Shortly…

"Jeez, Nanene," Kris grunted, "Couldn't you have just learnt to play the Holophoner or something?" he asked, struggling with the piano, whose weight he was having to bare almost entirely.

He (and Nanene) were finally able to set it down inside, and he went to sit down and relax. However, he was met with a not very relaxing sight…

"Let go, Rei!" Anna cried.

"No, I saw him first!" Rei yelled back.

"Well I asked him first!"

The sisters were both pulling on Fred's arms, arguing furiously. Fred looked motion sick, Greg was trying to hold Kurtis back from attacking Fred, and Donny & Carl were trying to prevent the girls from ripping Fred's arms off.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASUREUS IS GOING ON HERE!?" Jimmy bellowed.

"Rei won't let go of Fred and accept that I asked him out for Valentines Day first!" Anna spat at her sister, breaking Kris' heart.

"But – but-" Kris stammered.

"I'm sorry, bro', but there's no point in even trying, Rei's the same, that's what they're arguing about," Kurtis said, his face adorned with tears, but then his mood changed drastically, making him furious, "But this Casanova freak here's been flirting with them all afternoon, and they've just fallen for him, or something! Let me at him!" he screeched, trying to break free of Greg's grip.

"No! Leave him alone!" Rei cried, turning round to face Kurtis, with her arms covering Fred, simply making Kurtis more upset.

"Please, you have to believe me, I haven't been doing anything, honestly, I've just been helping out preparing for the party tonight. I said I didn't have a date, and then both of them just asked, and then, well…this…sort of…happened…" Fred said, trailing off at the end, "Perhaps I should go, that'd probably be best," he added, and he left as Donny & Carl managed to break Anna and Rei's grips, so he walked to the exit.

"Great idea, I'll come with you!" Rei cried.

"Me too!" Anna cried, and as she left, she barged past a stunned Kris, and knocked him out of the way.

Once Fred had left the building he ran, and he smiled evilly as the girls continued to chase him.

"Ok, Kris, Kurtis, I think you should just sit and chill for a few minutes before doing anything, ok?" Jimmy asked. They both reluctantly agreed, and sat at a table.

"Nanene, could you-?" Greg asked.

"All over it. Kyle," Nanene replied, chasing after the girls, and forcing Kyle to go with her. Slowly, the throng of people watching dispersed back to their tables.

"Ok guys, you know what's going on, right?" Greg asked, sitting down with his friends.

"You mean our girlfriends have both dumped us?" Kurtis asked sadly.

"No! Come on, this is obviously Team Rocket! Anna and Rei love you!" Greg cried quietly.

"Yeah…you're probably right…you're always right…but still…it really cuts a guy up to see something like that…you have no idea how it feels…" Kurtis said.

"And I'm kinda glad I don't. I'm gonna go find Ritchie and get to the bottom of this, you two wait here, ok?" Greg told them. They both nodded, and Greg left.

"Pssst! Greg! Over here!" Ritchie whispered from behind some recycling cans, and Greg rushed over, and crouched down.

"Hey Ritchie, good, I was just coming to look for you – wait, why aren't you using your projector?" Greg asked.

"The Rocket Rangers stole it!" he cried.

"That's it! Of course! Come on, we have to find them!" Greg said, and they stood up, and turned the corner to search, but found themselves face to face with four out of five Rocket Rangers, plus another pointless mutant. It looked like a Croalurk, smelled like a Croalurk, and felt like a Croalurk! Well…in fact, it was pretty much just a six-foot Croalurk.

"Dream on, Blue Ranger! The Pink and Yellow Rangers are done for!" Rocket Blue yelled.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the cavernous city of Goldenrod…

"Great, well done Kyle, you lost them!" Nanene cried.

"Of course, it was my fault," Kyle sighed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

"Wait, Freddy! I know you're just trying to lose Rei, but I can't keep up!" Anna called. Suddenly, "Fred" stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, there's something you should probably know about me," Fred said quietly.

"What is it sweetie?" Rei asked.

"Well, you see…" he said, spinning round, and squeezing his belt buckle. He transformed from the teen Fred, into Battlized Rocket Red.

Both girls screamed as he launched rockets at them, which narrowly missed, but the blast still knocked them flying, and singed them too.

"How could I miss!? No matter, take this!" Rocket Red cried, flying forwards, to collide his fists with them, but before he could, in a green blur, the girls vanished, and were replaced with Kris, also Battlized.

"What the f-!?" Red yelled.

"Launch mini-Rockets!" Kris called, and the attack caused Rocket Red to fall, and land in a heap near Kris.

Meanwhile, quite away from the battle, Kurtis, also morphed appeared like magic, and let the girls go.

"Kurtis! I'm so sorry, I don't – it was-" Rei tried to explain.

"Forget it, Miborg called us and told us what happened. I forgive you," Kurtis said, and they hugged.

"I wouldn't mind some help, guys!" Kris yelled. The Rangers turned and saw him in a deadlock grapple with Rocket Red.

"Sorry!" Anna called.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Super Spiker! Foresight! Razor Wind!" Anna cried, running forwards. Kris, who's back had been facing Anna span round, twisting Rocket Red with him, and the attack hit Rocket Red.

"Kris, I'm-" Anna began, but Kris silenced her by shaking his head.

"GRAH! Take this! Shadow Ball!" Rocket Red cried, and he practically flew back to his feet, hurling a purple blob at Kris.

"Sun Shield!" Kurtis cried, speeding in between Kris and the attack to block it, and he diverted it.

"Discharger, Discharge!" Rei called, knocking zapping Rocket Red back down to the ground.

"Let's finish it! Blast mode, Final Strike!" Kris yelled. His Battlizer transformed, and he sent Rocket Red flying amidst an explosion.

"Don't apologise," Kris said, just as both girls were about to try, yet again. Kurtis then added "Again."

Before another word could be said, the Rocket Megazord appeared in town, along with the Croalurk mutant mega sized. As the Rangers watched them appear, Greg and Ritchie ran up to them.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, mutant attack," Greg began.

"Insecta-Ray," Ritchie said.

"Thermo Booster," Greg added.

"Same old, same old," they both finished.

"Ok then, let's go, Neo Megazord!" Kris cried.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie called.

The eight Zords appeared from their resting places, and combined into the Megazords.

"Whatever, you still won't beat us, we've still got the Holographic Projector! Now let's see how you handle your own Megazord!" Rocket Red yelled, and he laughed as he connected Ritchie's belt to the controls. The Rocket Megazord activated a hologram making it look like the Neo Megazord.

"Dream on, appearances aren't everything, it doesn't give you our Megazords power!" Anna yelled.

"Plus, that Megazord is perfectly powerful, it's just you guys who aren't," Kurtis said.

"How dare you!?" Rocket Blue cried angrily.

"Legend Armour, dual activate!" Kris and Ritchie called.

"Hyper Beam!" Rocket Pink commanded, and the Megazord launched it's attack at the original.

"Protect!" Anna countered, causing the attack to fail.

"Taste my Palette Punch!" the Croalurk mutant cried, rapidly jabbing it's fists at the Mega-Insectazord.

"Please, Legend Armour blast!" Ritchie cried, frying the mutant, and causing it to fall to the ground. Ritchie picked it up and hurled it at the fake Neo Megazord (he hoped). It hit, and the hologram fell in an explosion that destroyed the Croalurk mutant.

"Now give back my holographic projector!" Ritchie cried, as his and the Neo Megazord loomed over the rocket Megazord, preparing to fire the Legend Armour blast.

"Grr…fine!" Rocket Red called, hurling it out of the Megazord and into the air, as said Megazord sank into the ground. The Silver Scizor leapt from his Megazord, caught his belt, and was Ritchie Smith by the time he reached the ground.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"So everything's ok with you guys now, right?" Kyle asked the two Ranger couples.

"Yeah…I don't know what was happening before…" Anna said, but that was all any of the four said. Kyle shrugged and tried to get closer to the stage where Nanene was performing classic love songs from the 2070's.

"What _did_ happen?" Rei asked anxiously.

"Relax. Miborg told us Rocket Red was using some lava as like an ultra pheromone or something," Kris explained.

"I didn't really get it, but he said it wasn't your fault, so…" Kurtis said.

Ritchie meanwhile was watching sadly, as the girls he'd been flirting with earlier searched for their handsome stranger, confused that they couldn't find him. Ritchie sighed, until Greg dragged him outside.

"Hey Donny, think you can hold down the fort?" Jimmy asked. Donny and Carl were both on their respective sides of the bar, neither having been successful in finding a date.

"Uh, sure, why, where are you going?" Donny asked.

"Oh, I've got a date. See ya," Jimmy said with a wink, as he left the gob-smacked duo behind, and he walked, linking arms with Whitney at the door. However, she poked her head back round moments later.

"Hey guys, get a load of this!" she called.

Everyone in the youth club rushed outside, to watch. A large pond had been erected outside the youth club, where a group of Luvdisc were putting on a spectacular display with their Water Guns. Behind some nearby bushes, Greg was controlling them with the power of his Octo-Cannon, Whilst Ritchie set off some spectacular fireworks, which most people in the city watched with awe, full of romantic lovey-dovey feelings.

A/N: Well, not too late…anyway, I hope you all spent last night with someone special, as opposed to your truly who spent his night writing this. For last chapters quiz, there are three times I can think of; first, in "Let's Rocket – Part 1" Greg and James had a friendly discussion about ghosts, but nothing major. Then in "Ancient Awakening", James gave Greg the Thermo Booster instead of Jessie and Meowth. Then finally, in "The Magic Of The Movies – Part 2", the whole point that two-parter was for, (Darth) James betrayed and killed Giovanni. Now then, how about Whitney replies today. And now next chapter's one you wont want to miss! See ya!


	31. They Come In Peace Part 1

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All 12 Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

Chapter 31; They Come In Peace – Part 1

There was a disturbance on one of the most distant planets in the Earth's solar system, known on Earth as Neptune; a criminal had escaped from the planet's prison, and used its power of teleportation (which had been subdued whilst it was in captivity) and it landed in the mountains just southeast of Blackthorn City.

It had a large body, with yellow and black stripes. The small wings on its back were incapable of flight, and besides these it had six more limbs; two were thin, spindly legs that should not have been able to support his body – presumably its wings were strong enough to help it stay up. It had two pairs of arms, tow which ended it large silver spikes, and the others with four fingered hands, each of which held a spoon. Its eyes were blood red, and it had large antennae on its head.

"Why did they bring me here? I must be able to get help," he said, and began searching for an entrance to Team Rocket HQ, which stood before him.

"Sir," James said nervously, entering the throne room, where Giovanni was sat flicking through TV channels. Giovanni grunted in recognition of his presence, "There's, um – someone at the door. We're not sure who though."

"Who?" Giovanni asked lazily, and he flicked the TV to show outside the castle. He saw the creature outside.

"What?! How?! No – Teleport him in!" he cried, and James did as commanded. The creature vanished from the TV screen, and appeared in front of them.

"Thank you for hel-" he began, but then he looked up and saw the two mutants.

"Giovanni? Is that you?!" he cried.

"In the fur," he replied, with a genuine smile, "It's a long story."

"So you survived the attack-?" the creature asked.

"Yes, thanks to cryogenic freezing – but Spearn, why are you here, and how – I thought they imprisoned you-" Giovanni started.

"I escaped, it's a long story – but you know what this means? They're coming back! We will finally have our revenge, we will destroy them together, especially without the other Rangers in our way!" Spearn cried, clasping hands with Giovanni.

"Not only that, but we will be able to take their spacecraft – you will have your planet back, and I Earth…" Giovanni began, then added, to nobody in the room, "This time, you shall not escape, Kaku Rangers!"

"Shall I – shall I get the others?" James asked.

"You're still here?! Yes fine, go," Giovanni said.

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"I'm telling you, we don't put the Battlizer under the Zords section!" Donny cried. He and Carl were updating their website.

"The last one did!" Carl argued.

"Yes, but that actually came with a Zord!" Donny fought back.

"What about vehicles?" Carl asked, and Donny thought for a moment.

"Yeah, ok then," he said.

"Donny! Can you please get back to work, I'm kind of swamped over here!" Jimmy cried, indicating a long queue of customers but then another minute ticked over on the digital clock, to read 12:30.

"Lunch break!" Donny cried.

"Woo! Veggie Burgers!" Carl cried.

"Wait, are you vegetarian Carl?" Anna asked, and he nodded, "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but none of you ever ask – like, I bet you didn't know that Donny and I share an apartment!" he cried, and both boys closed their eyes, and left with their noses in the air, only to walk into the door. Rubbing their chins, they decided to open it before they left.

Suddenly, at the Rangers table, Nanene received a phone call.

"Uh-huh. Ok, we'll be right there, "she said, before she hung up, "Would you excuse us?" she asked, and she dragged Kyle by the ear and left.

"Ok, that was weird," Kurtis stated, but moments later Kris also received a call on his Neo Phone.

"Hey guys, we're picking up some weird kind of energy signature over here, something's crash landed in the hills south-east of Goldenrod. Could you check it out? It seems powerful, so we don't want Neo Team Rocket to get their hands on it," Whitney asked the Rangers' leader.

"Uh – sure thing, Whitney. Do you have any idea where it came from?" Kris asked.

"Uh – space?" Whitney said uncertainly, "Sorry, all we know is it entered our atmosphere about ten minutes ago, and low it's crash landed. Shouldn't be to hard. I doubt there'll be any hills left now. Later," Whitney said.

"Ok guys, to the south-eastern Goldenrod hills!" Kris cried, pointing at the ceiling.

One Superhero-esque scene change later, and the Rangers were investigating the hills on their Neo Cycles/SATV.

"Say, why'd you do that thing earlier Kris?" Greg asked the man in red.

"What thing?" Kris asked, stopping and turning to face him.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Rei called. Everyone drove over to where she'd called from, and looked down the hill they were perched on. They saw something that would blow anyone's minds.

"It's a UFO!" Kurtis cried.

"Technically speaking, a Flying Saucer is more accurate, since we've identified it," Anna pointed out.

"Aliums!" Rei said, with an incorrect pronunciation.

"Ok, now that's just weird," Ritchie said.

"No offence, but this coming from a mutated metal-bug?" Greg asked rhetorically.

"Come on guys, we've gotta get down there," Kris said. They dismounted their vehicles, and they ran down the hill.

The aliens had yellow skin, which appeared to be hard, almost metallic. They all had small, beady black eyes, thin, weak looking arms and legs, though much of this was hard to make out through their spacesuits, complete with fish bowl helmets (which were filled with water). Their ship was severely damaged, so it was obvious they'd crashed. All in all there were seven of them. None of them noticed the Rangers until they were only feet apart, at which point the one closest to them, who had been dusting dirt off his spacesuit saw there shadows, stood up, appeared to smile, and walked towards them.

"Greetings, Poké Rangers of Earth, we come in peace," he/she/it said in a quiet voice. With his left hand he was making the Vulcan Salute (A/N: NO I do not, never have, and never will watch Star Trek), but his second thumb made it look pretty weird.

"Er…greetings…we, uh…" Kris said, making the sign back.

"Hmm. You seem uneasy. Perhaps you are simply startled by my greeting? I apologise, our race has had little contact with humans, and I was simply greeting you in the most common fashion Aliens do, based on historical records your planet has emitted on radar and sonar waves over the years," the same alien said.

"Oh, ok. Well then you should probably know they were just fiction, not historical records, and the main reason I'm shocked is because you guys are the first aliens to ever come to Earth! So, uh, what's the deal, are you here just to try and make friendly contact with Earth? Because that would be really cool!" Kris said.

"Alas, no. A great evil has come here from our planet. We too are Poké Rangers. My name is Orion, and this is my team, Myrah, Zheman, Konkerss, Dorothy, Sylver, and Deoxyribonucleic-Acid," the alien said, introducing all of them. Each of the aliens had a different coloured crystal of some sorts implanted into their heads, which were the only differences the Rangers could see between them. They were red, yellow, green, white, blue, gold and black respectively. Each of them made the Vulcan Salute as Orion said their name.

"I'm Kris, this is Anna, Greg, Kurtis, Rei and Ritchie," Kris said introducing the Neo Rangers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, but now I must insist, this matter is of the gravest importance, and we must go to your team base – if you will permit us," Orion said.

"Of course, let's go, it's not too far," Greg said.

"Thank you, but Deoxyribonucleic-Acid," Sylver (gold crystal) said, turning to the black crystal alien, "This will be the perfect chance to complete your training."

"Yes! Am I finally gonna get to do some field work!?" he(?) asked excitedly

"Not exactly, we cannot do that without your morpher, but I think I see what Sylver means," Orion said, then turned to the Neo Rangers; "He's not officially a Ranger yet, but just in training."

"Yes, I meant you could do some espionage work, and gather information on humans. This will benefit both you and our entire planet!" Sylver finished.

"Cool! I'm on it. Now where can I find some humans?" Deox - DNA asked, looking around, with his hand over his eyes.

"Try the town down that away," Anna said, pointing northwest, to Goldenrod.

"Great, thanks Pink Ranger!" he said, before sprinting to the city, "Catch ya later!"

"Good, now we should go," Zheman (green crystal) prompted.

"Ok…do you guys want a lift?" Kurtis asked.

"We would appreciate that, yes," Myrah said. The twelve Rangers ran up the hill, and drove off to the Sanctuary…leaving the damaged spaceship behind…

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So who is this guy anyway?" Butch asked the trio. Cassidy, the Rocket Rangers, and the four of them were sat around the throne room, whilst Giovanni and Spearn spoke privately on the other side of the room.

"He's Spearn. An old friend of the Boss' from before we were frozen. We were working with him when we were frozen," Jessie told them.

"What!? Then he is responsible for you getting frozen, and an enemy to Team Rocket!" Cassidy cried, attracting Giovanni and Spearn's attention

"Silence!" Giovanni barked, "Spearn was not to blame for our being frozen. Nor, indeed were his bosses. That prize goes to the three musketeers over there. And our being frozen was not a bad thing any way. Nonetheless, if it weren't for the Kaku Rangers we would easily have conquered the Earth in 2016!"

"Who are the Kaku Rangers anyway?" Rocket Blue asked.

"The Kaku Rangers are another team of Poké Rangers, from the planet Neptune. Kaku is their name for Neptune," Spearn answered.

"And if we can get to it, we'll be able to gain all of their planets power., and control the Universe! Wait, Spearn! Did you use a spaceship to get here!? We can use it to get there!" Giovanni cried excitedly.

"No, I didn't. I used my last teleportation crystal…I'm now restricted simply to teleportation of within only a few kilometres," Spearn said, shaking his head.

"Oh…well then, we'll just have to use the Kakunians ship! James, go and tell Nanba to run a search on Kakunian technology!" Giovanni cried, pointing at James.

"Why do I always have to do everything around here?" James asked rhetorically, as he slowly descended the stairs.

"And of course, the triplets, Toxia, Moxia and Noxia are ready and able to help," Spearn said, as he conjured up three Poké Balls in the air between them.

"Excellent, thank you. This time, none of the Poké Rangers can or will survive."

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod…

'Humans, humans, humans…jeez, what's wrong with this species, are they all hermits or something?' DNA thought to himself, as he couldn't find a single person outside, 'Ok, they've made me do this," he thought, and he climbed on some recycling cans so he could look through the window just above him. He pushed the crystal on his forehead, and it emitted a bright light, allowing him to see inside.

"I'm telling you, Veggie Burgers are just as good, if not better than Beef Burgers, or Ham Burgers, or whatever! Plus they don't have to kill any innocent – whoa, dude, can you get the blinds? The sun's right in my eyes there," Carl said, raising his hand to protect his face. Donny sighed and looked down at his list of chores (Donny and Carl had decided to have a list of chores for each of them so they didn't end up arguing over who'd made the mess). He sighed at ever agreeing to "Open/Close the blinds".

He approached the window, and DNA panicked as he saw Donny approach. He tried to duck, wobbled on the cans, and fell down causing a huge crash.

"What was that!?" Carl cried, rushing over as well. He pushed Donny out of the way and stuck his head out of the window, just as DNA emerged from the pile of recyclables.

"Uh…sorry about that…" he said with a light chuckle, scratching the back of his helmet. Carl pulled his head back inside, and turned round to Donny wide-eyed.

"What?"

"ALIUM!!!"

Shortly…

"Oh wow, these are the best! What d'ya call 'em?" DNA asked, with a mouth full of burger. After a lot of excited screaming, Donny and Carl had invited him in, and he'd explained the situation to them.

"Veggie Burgers," Carl said with a grin.

"So, you need to get some info on us humans huh? Well, there isn't much about our species we don't know," Donny said smugly.

"Really!? Great! Ok, can you tell me what the primary composite material for your internal structure is?" he asked. Donny and Carl blinked at him.

"Wait, you never even told us your name!" Carl exclaimed.

"Oh, right, I'm Deoxyribonucleic-Acid," he told them. Again, they blinked.

"Uh…tell you what, we'll call you BT for short," Donny said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" BT exclaimed. Again, the duo blinked, "My name doesn't even have a "t" in it, and only one "b" right in the middle!" he explained. More blinking, "Ah, forget it."

"Great! Now let's go do some tactical espionage!" Carl cried. They all left the flat, to search for people to spy on.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

The aliens had explained everything to our heroes, so here's what they said in fewer words:

Only about 40 years ago, a great flood had come to their planet, wiping out the dominant species on the planet, as well as most of its pokémon, some of which it had shared with Earth. Only one species managed to survive it, somehow, for unknown reasons…Kakuna. After some extremely rapid evolution, the Kakuna evolved into the new species, which later became known as the Kakunians, aquatic, insectoid creatures, with a human-like build. They named their planet Kaku in its honour.

They'd lived in peace for about 30 years, but then a time came when heroes were needed…drawing power from the ancient Kakuna through its shrine, the planet's oldest Kakunian chose two (Orion and Sylver) to become the first Kaku Poké Rangers. Every year since then, one more had been chosen to join them (first Myrah, then Dorothy, Konkerss, then just the year before, Zheman. That year BT had been chosen to join them, and was just completing his training.

Just after Myrah had become a Ranger, they found Spearn in the planets central prison, with a letter addressed to the Rangers Master, the old Kakunian who'd chosen them to be Rangers. He didn't tell them what it said; only that Spearn was highly dangerous and to be kept in the prison at all costs. However, they didn't know that he could teleport, and after several years of planning, he finally chose to escape, and he came to Earth, which is why the Kaku Rangers came.

"And now, he's been unleashed to wreak unfathomable havoc on your planet," Sylver finished grimly.

"Well, just so long as he doesn't team up with our enemy, Giovanni," Anna said.

"Giovanni! As in of Team Rocket!?" Myrah cried.

"Oh dear! I don't like where this is going!" Miborg cried.

"Ever since we've found him, he's been talking in his sleep about this Giovanni…" Orion said.

"Well I don't know about Spearn, but Team Rocket are attacking left, right and centre! The Rocket Rangers are attacking Goldenrod, whilst Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Boris look like they're searching for your ship! What's more, both parties have an extra mutant with them to handle the job." Whitney told them, reading off one of the computers as the danger alarm went off.

"Very well. We should split up to attack them. It would be best if we worked in our own teams for now, as we will surely work best in our teams," Zheman said.

"Right. You guys go protect your ship, we'll go to the city," Kris said. The still morphed Neo Rangers left for the city.

"Let's go, Kaku Rangers!" Orion cried, and they all ran at the blank stretch of the barrier.

"Metamorphosis!" they all cried. The gems on their foreheads emitted white glowing string-like stuff, which wrapped around them, covering them in their Ranger suits, which were primarily the same colours as their gems.

"Cool," Miborg said admiringly.

Shortly, in Goldenrod…

"Hmph. Sorry Rangers, not looking for you today. Though perhaps you could help us find the Kakunians. I'm sure you know them. We've got a reading telling us one of the Kaku Rangers is in this city somewhere," Rocket Red told the Neo Rangers when they arrived on their vehicles. The five Rocket Rangers were accompanied by a Dustox monster (no, not mutant), whose head was the basic Dustox body, with a human-shaped body, and Dustox's wings on its back.

"Can we just do this?" Rei asked rhetorically. The two sides charged at each other for battle.

Whilst the core Rangers easily handled the Rocket Rangers, Ritchie was having trouble with Toxia; mainly because she wouldn't stay still, and she was high in the air, blasting him back with Psybeam and the likes.

"Comet Punch!" Anna cried, jabbing her fists at Rocket Pink at hyper speed. The fifth and final punch sent Rocket Pink to the ground. Anna spotted Ritchie in trouble.

"Hey, Ritchie, catch!" she cried. Ritchie looked over (keeping one eye on Toxia) and saw her throw the Neo Wings to him. He placed them over his own flightless ones, and took to the air to battle the monster.

"Steel Wing!" he called, crashing into her, and they both fell back to the ground.

Meanwhile, back in the hills…

"Excellent, their ship! We can just take this back to the Boss, and-" Butch started, only to be interrupted.

"Get away from our ship!" Orion yelled, from the top of a hill.

"You! Da Kaku Rangers! Now we get our payback!" Meowth cried.

"What are you talking about? We have never done anything to you," Dorothy argued.

"You liars! You call us evil, but you attacked us without anything to prompt you to! Just because we were going to conquer the Earth!" Moxia, Spearn's Beautifly monster cried angrily. His composition was basically the same as Toxia's; the Beautifly's body as its head, a human-shaped body, and the bug pokémons wings on its back.

"Okay then…" Konkerss said slowly.

"Kaku Rangers, String Shot formation!" Orion called. The six Rangers leapt up, and formed a ring around the mutants and monster. They held their arms out, and launched a silver rope, which connected with their teammates rope next to them. The rope shrank and tightened, eventually trapping the mutants and monster in it.

"I don' tink so! Taste my Fury Swipes!" Meowth cried. His huge claws managed to tear away at the rope and rip it to shreds.

"Very well! Launch Crystal Beams!" Sylver commanded. Each Ranger launched a beam in their colour from their forehead, each aimed at one of their enemies. However, they all managed to jump out of the way and avoid the attacks.

They all ran at one of the Kaku Rangers each, and fought them one on one, backing them all together, until they were back-to-back-to-back-to – well, you get the idea. However, they then relented their attacks, and backed off, leaving the Kaku Rangers confused, until the ground opened up and swallowed them.

"Hahahahaha! The old pitfall trick! Get them every time!" Jessie cackled.

"And with a lidle bit o' lava, dey're on a one way trip to meet da Boss!" Meowth added.

"Whatever, let's just get back to HQ," Cassidy said. They left via lava hole, leaving the spaceship.

Shortly, in the city, Rocket Red received a call from them on his intercom telling them to retreat.

"Let's go, guys. We've got what we came for," he said, and the six of them left in a lava hole.

"Ok, that was weird," Ritchie said.

"What have they got?" Greg asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Will Giovanni succeed in his nefarious plans? Why did Nanene and Kyle mysteriously vanish? And what trouble will Donny and Carl cause with their new friend? Find out in the next episode of Poké Rangers Neo!

A/N: Haha. Thought I'd add that little bit at the end there. Ok, quiz time, and if you don't know this, then I'm sorry, but I'll have to hit you. Where does the name Kaku Rangers originate? It's so obvious it sickens me. The "aptly" nicknamed BT will reply to your reviews today. See ya!


	32. They Come In Peace Part 2

"So, gonna tell us your plan? It's not as if we can do anything about it now, is it?" Orion asked. He and the other Kaku Rangers were chained to a wall, demorphed, and at the mercy of the Rocket Rangers guarding them. Beneath their spacesuits, the Rangers all wore similar looking full grey body suits, with only slight differences.

"Who'd have though Earth's atmosphere had nitrogen in it?" Zheman rhetorically asked Myrah, who feigned her mouth dropping in shock.

"As if, aliens!" Rocket Red yelled.

"Excuse me, but considering you're not a human or an Earthen based pokémon, aren't you technically aliens as well?" Konkerss asked.

"Shut up! Anyway, I think I hear Giovanni coming," Rocket Pink replied, and on cue, he entered the room, with Spearn at his side.

"Ah, the Kakunian Poké Rangers. At last, we meet again," Giovanni said.

"Hate to break it to ya, fuzz ball, but we've never met," Dorothy replied.

"Hmm. Ok, assuming that's true, I guess your species simply knows time travel, but you haven't used it yet. I'll have to trap you in the past and steal that technology as well…very well! Let's get down to business, shall we?" Giovanni asked, an evil grin descending onto his face.

"Right! We want your interspatial transport technology! You're going to build us the best ship in the universe!" Spearn cried.

"Dream on! Why would we do that, so you can go and terrorise the entire universe!? No thanks!" Sylver cried.

"Very well. Then we'll just go and find your ship, tear it apart, and take what secrets we want from it! Then we can build as many ships as we want! Would rather have that?" Giovanni asked.

"Ok, fine. We'll help you," Orion said, hanging his head in defeat. They were let down to be taken to Nanba's lab, and Rocket Pink used her psychic powers to make sure they didn't try and make a break for it.

'Please hurry, Neo Rangers,' each of them thought.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny and Carl at Golden Youths bar shown, Nanene, and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All 12 Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

Chapter 32; They Come In Peace – Part 2

"You know, stealthy stuff would really be much easier if you didn't have that giant spacesuit," Donny pointed out. The three of them were hid lying down on the Game Corners roof, and people kept looking up at the fish bowl that was sticking out.

"I know, but I kind of need it to breath. My species breaths nitrogen," BT said back.

"You're in luck! Our atmosphere is chock full of the stuff!" Carl cried.

"Who on Earth says "chock"?" Donny asked with a frown.

"Hey, you're right! Cool. Although I don't understand how the gas can pass through my gills…" BT said ponderingly. He'd moved away from the edge to the back of the building, where people wouldn't be able to see him, and he'd pulled off his helmet, causing most of the liquid in it to spill out, and even more evaporated.

"How did you know that?" Donny asked, impressed by Carl's general knowledge.

"Oh, I read it on the back of a cornflakes packet," he said, smiling smugly and leaning down to prod a small pool of remaining liquid.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" BT cried, but too late. Carl's screams only attracted more attention from the passers-by below.

"Hang on, take this," BT said, pulling out a packet of tablets his pocket and giving Carl one.

"Didn't that cornflakes packet say don't touch it!?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to find out why!"

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

After the Rocket Rangers had split the scene inexplicably, the Rangers had returned to base.

"No sign of them?" Anna asked. They were trying to track down the Kaku Rangers, who'd mysteriously disappeared about the same time the Rocket Rangers had left, according to Whitney and Miborg.

"Nope, nada. Tried using their bio-signatures and everything. I don't get it; they couldn't have just vanished off the face of the Earth. Not without their spaceship, and that's still where it…landed," Whitney said.

"Well isn't it kind of obvious where they are?" Miborg asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

"Team Rocket HQ!" he cried.

"Oh yeah!"

"Of course!"

"I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Well what are you waiting for then, get over there!" he cried, waving his arms towards the exit.

"Oh, right! Uh…where is it exactly?" Ritchie asked.

"Don't worry, we'll lead the way. Back to action!" Kris called.

The Rangers soon arrived at the former castle of Nyura the Ice Queen, and those Rangers who'd been before tried to lead the way to the only entrance; only to find there was an invisible barrier, which they crashed into, causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Wonderful. What do we do now?" Kurtis asked.

Back inside…

Nanba was keeping a watchful eye over Zheman and Konkerss, who were doing the computer work for the ship, and the other Kaku Rangers, who were doing the physical labour. They were all bound by mutant chains around their ankles. As Nanba went over to inspect the physical ship more closely, Zheman was left with a brief chance to inspect the computer's files; he soon came across the program that was running the forcefield outside the castle. Naturally, like the bad little boy he was, he shut it off, with the mutants being none the wiser.

Meanwhile, back outside, the Rangers, who'd been feeling along the forcefield, trying to find an exit, fell forwards, but quickly pulled themselves back up.

"Ok, I don't know how, but I think I just opened up the barrier," Kris said proudly. Everyone bar Rei and Ritchie congratulated him on good work, whilst those two simply stared at him in disbelief.

"Shall we save the Kaku Rangers then?" Rei asked.

"Oh, right, yeah, let's go!" Kris cried. They Rangers remounted their Neo Cycles, and drove on and soon, into the castle's sewage system.

"Which way now?" Anna asked shortly, when they came to the first exit – however, there were two more on either side.

"Let's see what's behind door number two!" Kurtis said, putting on a cheesy game-show host style voice. He pushed up the manhole cover and through the tiny gap he saw Toxia (Dustox mutant) grinning down at him. He quickly dropped the manhole cover.

"Uh…let's try this one…" he said slowly, pushing open the cover on the left, behind which was Moxia (Beautifly mutant). Again, he dropped it. Silently, he opened the third and final cover, behind which was Noxia (Butterfree mutant). Again, it had a similar frame to the other two, its head was the Butterfree body, with a human shaped body, and Butterfree wings on its back. Once again, Kurtis dropped the cover.

He calmly stated "Might I suggest that we… GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The six Rangers sped down the thin tube, but shortly they were blocked off, as Spearn jumped down through a further manhole cover. The other three then jumped down behind them, trapping them in the corridor.

"Ah, Neo Rangers, at last we meet. Perhaps you've heard of me; my name is Spearn," he said with an evil grin.

"Great; he _is_ working with Giovanni!" Rei cried. Each Ranger struck a pose for battle, and a stare down commenced.

Back upstairs…

James checked around. He knew Spearn and his trio were down in the drains. Nanba was reporting to Giovanni in the throne room. Everyone else was watching what was happening in the sewer on TV. It was his only chance…

He ran to Nanba's office, next to his lab, and looked through the small one-way mirror in the wall, where the Kakunians were slaving away. He looked down at the single console by the mirror, and randomly pressed buttons. Alarms began going off, and the floor shook around him, causing him to panic, and he sped up. Eventually, he found the button he was looking for, which unlocked the shackles round the ankles of the Kakunians.

"Hey, we're free!" Dorothy cried.

"Move!" Sylver ordered, and they ran out of the room. James also ran away from the scene of the crime.

"What the CENSORED is going on!?" Giovanni cried.

"My lab!" Nanba cried, running off.

"Cassidy, Booster, go with him!" Giovanni cried, and said pair did just that.

Down in the sewers…

"It wasn't me!" Greg cried.

"Oh come on, that's the sort of stupid thing Kurtis would say," Anna said indignantly. As she did so, she seemed to be unaffected by the virtual earthquake.

"Yeah, quit stealing my gag!" Kurtis cried.

"Don't let it phase you, obliterate them!" Spearn yelled. The triplets tried to fly forwards and attack the Rangers, but the pipe collapsed, and the ground level floor above collapsed on it. A ladder fell down from one of the rooms above, positioned just so the Rangers could climb it.

"I chose to take this as a sign!" Kurtis said, and was first up it, shortly followed by the others. However, first they removed their vehicles from the tunnel, sending them back to…wherever they were held…

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Orion asked shortly. He and the other Kaku Rangers were atop a Kakuna shaped jet.

"Is anything not Kakuna with you guys?" Ritchie asked with a chuckle.

"Um…our limbs?" Myrah suggested.

"Need a lift?" Sylver asked.

Nanba, Cassidy, and Boo – Butch arrived just in time to see the twelve Rangers blast straight through the roof, leaving several holes in the ceilings they had smashed through.

Nanba rushed over, and checked his computers. The Kakunians had smashed up most of the computers, but one was still in fine condition – which just happened to be the one Zheman had been working on. Nanba checked, and found that all the information he'd put in about the ship was still there.

"That's a relief…I don't know how they did it, but they escaped Rocket Pink's psychic protection…but tell Giovanni, we have all the information we need, and all we need is the ship…so if we can get to there's before they can, we'll succeed. Go, now," Nanba ordered, and the duo ran back to their boss to inform him.

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…

"Espionage, espionage, espionage…so, what does this espionage thing look like?" Carl asked, as the trio slowly walked along an alleyway. BT and Donny sighed.

"Hey, look, Golden Youths! This is this sucky place where I work, but it'll be good for you, it's always full of teenagers, like us. Teenage humans do the weirdest things sometimes," Donny said, with a chuckle, as he carefully peeked through the window they'd reached. BT followed suit, even more carefully.

"Maybe, but I think that guy's a bit older than a teenager, and he's doing something _really _weird!" BT cried in shock. Donny followed the gaze of his eyes, which lead to Jimmy's. They were glowing bright red, and staring directly at the trio.

"AH!!!" they all screamed, and they ran back down the alley and behind the youth club. Inside, the teenagers right behind it turned and looked through the window, but seeing nothing chose to ignore it. Jimmy's eyes returned to their normal blue, and he returned to cleaning the counter, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Ok, you know what I suggest?" BT asked.

"We dash in there and perform a daring attempt to free Jimmy from the demon that has taken hold of him?" Carl asked with valour.

"What!? No! We forget this ever happened, and go investigate the causes of senility and blindness!" BT cried.

"You know what I like about him?" Donny asked Carl.

"He keeps us out of danger?" Carl suggested.

"Well, actually, I was going to say he has a really cool shiny forehead, but your idea works too. To the Golden Oldies Retirement Home!" Donny cried, and they left ala superhero style (crazy music, spinning background, relevant image in centre (an elderly person's head)).

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Ok guys, that was too close for comfort. We need to take Spearn down, pronto!" Orion cried, slamming his surprisingly strong fist into his other open hand.

"Actually…it may be a good idea for you guys to just leave, and let us handle it…" Whitney said slowly, causing outcry from the Kakunians.

"So what, are you saying we're just holding you back or something!?"

"Spearn is immensely powerful. He managed to get past the six of us with ease back on Kaku, and that was without Giovanni's help! Who knows what they're like together!?"

"Yeah, we know, but I see Whitney's point. Their main goal is to simply find a way into outer space, and you guys are their prime target. If they manage to get to space, then we've all lost. We'll be able to manage them, there aim will be to destroy us this time, not get past us, so we'll be able to handle the situation. And if they take us down with them…then at least we'll go down doing what we've sworn to do…protect Johto, protect Earth, and protect the universe," Greg said impressively, warranting a round of applause from everyone bar the irritated Kakunians, the scared Rei, and the busy Miborg.

"When did I swear to that!?" Rei asked, going white.

"Ok, that's all very good and all, but –" Sylver started, but Miborg interrupted him.

"But it looks like we've been moving too slowly! They've got all the mutants, and the trio out there, right nearby your ship! Oh dear, oh dear! I _kn_-" he said.

"Ok guys, I propose that all twelve of us get over there, _now_, and give these guys a butt-whoopin' they'll never forget!" Myrah cried, punching her fist in the air, prompting several cheers and "Yeah!"'s.

Moments later, at the crash site…

"Where is the ship already!?" Rocket Red asked impatiently.

"How could you have forgotten where it is!?" Blue added.

"We didn't forget! We just lost it!" James cried.

"Ha! There it is!" Moxia cried, pointing to the (somehow) still smouldering heap.

The 13 creatures began to run towards it, but were halted by a loud cry of…

"STOP!"

They all looked up the hill, where they saw the 12 Rangers. They leapt into the air, and fell down between the ship and the monsters, still somehow in a perfect line.

"You guys are not getting into space!" Ritchie cried.

"Oh really!? And what are you simp's gonna do about it!? Noxia asked with a smug grin.

"Ya had ta ask, didn'cha?" Meowth asked, resting his head on his skeletal paw.

"Rangers, ready?" Kris asked, receiving 11 "Ready!"'s.

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Metamorphosis!"

"Red Kaku!"

"Gold Kaku!"

"Yellow Kaku!"

"Blue Kaku!"

"White Kaku!"

"Green Kaku!"

"Let's do it, Rangers!" Orion called, and they split up, running at the creatures before them to battle.

Kris and Orion were facing Rocket Red, Butch, and Toxia, Kris wielding his Rock Mace, and Orion…

"Fists of Fury!" he called, donning a pair of – boxing gloves. Nothing that looked special or unique.

"Rock Cannon!" Kris cried, launching his mace at Butch. However, she managed to swat it away with her tail like a Yanma.

"Arm Thrust!" Orion called, leaping forward, and he rapidly and furiously punched him again and again. He then kicked him to bounce off him, and he leapt into the air, slamming the Rock Mace back down to Butch, pile-driving him into the ground.

"Sweet moves! But this guy will take more than that! Legend Armour blast!" Kris cried, sending a magnificent laser blast at Rocket Red. It hit dead on, but when the smoke cleared, Red was still standing, and wearing the Rocket Battlizer.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game!" Kris cried.

"Make that three," Orion said. Kris nodded to him.

"Battlizer!" they both called. Kris was encased by the Rocket Battlizer, as per norm, whilst Orion's golden armour made him look more like a Kakuna than ever.

"Rocket Battlizer!"

"Supreme Kaku Battlizer!"

"Oh no you don't! Blast-Off! Launch Mega-Rocket!" Rocket Red cried. He hovered facedown in the air, and a compartment on his back opened up, revealing a massive missile.

"Fire!" he cried, and the rocket sped off, causing a huge explosion on impact – but the two Rangers still managed to fight back.

"Rocket mode! Final Strike!" Kris cried, speeding towards him as a Rocket.

"Torpedo mode!" Orion called, blasting through the dust, his armour having encased him so much he looked nothing more than a giant Kakuna, as he sped at Rocket Red, his pointed tip facing the mutant.

The two rangers hit at once, sending the mutant flying.

"Now for you!" Orion called to Toxia.

"Neo Wings!" Anna called, flying out of an explosion caused by Rocket Pink & Jessie, with Konkerss hanging round her waist.

"Arcana's Bow!" Konkerss called, summoning a pure, almost glowing white archers bow, which she held with her feet. Still, she managed to fire several flaming arrows at the two mutants opposing them, before she dropped back to ground.

Anna continued to fly forward, launching an Air Slash on both mutants simultaneously. Anna then landed on the exact opposite side as Konkerss.

"Laser Sabre, Laser mode! Fire!" Anna called, launching a laser beam at Jessie, who was directly opposite her.

"Crystal laser, fire!" Konkerss called, following suit, launching the beam from her forehead.

"Wah! Poison Sting!" Jessie cried, spitting needles to ineffectively combat the oncoming attack.

"Extrasensory!" Rocket Pink called, doing the same. Eventually the two Pink Ranger's blasts broke through, causing an explosion as they collided with the mutants.

"Make it look good," both Greg and James said simultaneously to the other, as they grappled with each other, circling Dorothy and Rocket Blue, who were doing the same. They both nodded to each, and leaped back, knocking into the other combatants, forcing them to do the same.

"Thermo Booster!" Greg called, summoning his weapon, and firing an invisible blast at the mutants.

"Aero Blaster, Hydro mode! Fire!" Dorothy called. He donned a rocket launcher type weapon on his shoulders, sending a powerful cannon of water the mutants' way, which collided with the invisible stream of heat, and they combined into an explosive tidal wave, swamping the mutants.

"Gee, it really doesn't seem right fighting a woman, huh?" Kurtis asked, when he and Zheman came face to face with Cassidy and Rocket Green.

"What!? You mean one of them is a woman!?" Zheman cried, sending Kurtis into fits.

"How dare you! Time for a little girl power!" Cassidy cried, leaping at Zheman, her claws ready slash and hack away. He leant backwards at his knees, and Cassidy flew over him. He grabbed her at the ankles, and hurled her up into the air. He fell down onto his back, and kicked her up, before allowing her to fall, and Karate Chopping her to Rocket Green's feet.

"Useless…" he muttered, before calling out the Arbo-Gun to try himself.

"Cool, you practise karate or something?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh yeah, Martial Arts are my thing," Zheman said proudly.

"Cool, but personally -" Kurtis started, before disappearing when the Rocket Green's Sludge Bomb should have hit him, reappearing right behind the impostor Green Ranger, at which point he multiplied into two Rangers, kicking him in the ribs on either side, before Rocket Green could even ntice he'd moved, and the mutant feel to his knees.

"-I'm more partial to my ninja training," he finished.

"Cool! We'll have to trade moves some time!" Zheman called, punching Cassidy in the stomach as she tried to attack him again, and he sent her flying into Rocket Green.

"Neo Cycle!" Rei called, mounting her high-speed motorcycle, as it appeared from thin air.

"Kaku Glider!" Myrah cried. Her vehicle flew down from the sky, looking like a push-scooter, only larger, and with rotating blades beneath, allowing it to hover. It was clearly designed to travel on water (or rather liquid) but it worked as a land vehicle just the same.

They both sped at Rocket Yellow and Moxia, from the same direction, and fired lasers from their vehicles, which the tag team easily dodged, as the Yellow Rangers drove on past them. Rocket Yellow responded with a Magnitude (9) attack, which threw Rei off balance, but Myrah into the air, and she span round, and descended upon the evil doers, extending the blades on her vehicle, so that they lashed out at Rocket Yellow and Moxia.

"Ready, Rei?" Konkerss asked.

"You know it!" Rei replied. She summoned the Discharger, and placed the end on her Neo Cycle.

"Volt Tackle!" both girls cried. Their vehicles were surrounded by electricity, and they drove towards the monster and mutant, leaving them no time to avoid the attack. Rocket Yellow had immunities to it, so she was unaffected, but Moxia wasn't so lucky, and he collapsed, and shortly imploded from the voltage.

Rocket Yellow grunted when she was finally able to move.

"Whatever. Let's blow this taco stand," she said, opening up a lava hole. She, and the other Rocket Rangers departed through it, closely followed by Cassidy and Butch, and eventually, Jessie and James.

"Let's show these clowns the true power of bug pokémon!" Ritchie said, on Meowth and Noxia.

"I'm with you! Somersault!" Sylver cried. He jumped up, and did just that, kicking both opponents as he landed. Before he could land, he and Ritchie had swapped places somehow, thanks to its effect.

"Scissor Claws, Scissor Cross!" Ritchie cried. His hands were replaced with the his main weapon, and they slashed both creatures – or rather they would have, had they not managed to trip Ritchie up with a swipe from their feet.

"Whoa! String Shot!" Sylver called. In Spider-Man fashion, he sprouted webbing from between his fingertips, which caught Ritchie in the air, and pulled him over to where he (Sylver) was.

"Let's end this!" Sylver suggested, as Meowth and Noxia again got up, and wearily ran at the two Rangers.

"Right! Insecta-Ray, fire!" Ritchie called, combining his three weapons and launching his attack.

"Signal Beam!" Sylver yelled, launching a two-part beam at them from his forehead. The attacks combined into one, then split, allowing both creatures to be hit by the attack – and both destroyed.

"All right! Five down, four to go!" Ritchie said, punching his fist in the air.

"Wait, that doesn't add up on any account," Sylver said.

"Oh, right. Well, Meowth's supposedly have nine lives, and the mutation lava means this one really does. This is the fifth time we've destroyed him now," Ritchie explained.

"Sylver, get over here!" Orion called. They other ten Rangers were gathered around Toxia.

"Oh come on – please, have mercy! Like I could get past all of you any way! Please!" Toxia cried in his defence.

"What do you think, guys?" Ritchie asked.

"I think – Neo Blaster!" Kris called.

"Kaku Cannon!" Orion called. The six Kaku Rangers weapons combined into a blaster, with Konkerss' Bow acting as the main outlet for the attack, and Orion's boxing gloves being used to hold it.

"FIRE!" all twelve Rangers called, launching their most powerful basic attacks. The three blasts together annihilated Spearn's servant.

Meanwhile, in Team Rocket HQ…

"Pathetic, worthless fools! I never should have trusted them!" Spearn yelled angrily at the television.

"Yes, old friend. I'm sad to say that I now feel the same way about you," Giovanni said behind him. Spearn turned round it confusion, and Giovanni pressed single finger to his forehead, and he condensed into lava, which Giovanni caught in an expensive looking marble bowl.

All 11 other mutants behind him gasped in pure shock – even the Rocket Rangers.

"I had to," he said in response to the unasked question, "Our lava supplies are running low – it is not renewable as we first thought. This will last us long enough to destroy the Rangers. And he was an unworthy ally any way. He would have held us back. But he need not fear; he will not go unappreciated. For this lava will be able to create mutants, and other traps for the Rangers 10,000 times more powerful and efficient than ever before! So they had better prepare themselves. As for all of you! That is what you'll get if you are deemed incompetent, or double-cross me!" Giovanni finished, storming off to add the new store of lava to the supply.

Back at the crash site…

"Thank you for all your help, Poké Rangers of Earth. It was an honour to fight by your side," Orion said.

"Er – thanks. You too," Kris said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, that's all good, but we still need to finish off Spearn!" Greg cried, pounding his hand.

"No; we can sense it. He is gone," Dorothy said. There was a brief silence, broken by a gust of wind.

"So what, are you guys just gonna –" Kurtis started.

"Your world is not ready for our kind yet. Hopefully, someday, we will be able to populate your planet, and, somehow, maybe you could ours," Zheman said.

"Kaku Rangers! Report, Kaku Rangers!" a voice called. The twelve Rangers walked over to the ship, and on a video screen, a fuzzy image of another Kakunian appeared. His skin looked flakier than the others, even in the clearly liquid environment, giving the impression he was far older. He didn't have a crystal imbedded in his forehead.

"Elder Chang!" Myrah said in a greeting manner.

"Kaku Rangers! A very urgent matter has arisen! You must return to Kaku immediately!" Elder Chang cried.

"Very well, we're done here; Spearn has been destroyed. We'll just find Deoxyribonucleic-Acid and leave," Orion replied.

"What!? Why is he not with you!?" Elder Chang asked.

"He is practising his espionage skills in a local city," Sylver replied.

"Well I'm afraid there is no time to look for him! You will simply have to leave him there and come back for him later! There is no time to spare!" Elder Chang cried.

"Hey, I just thought, how long ago did you leave Nep – Kaku, it must have taken you several days, and that's if you're travelling at Lightspeed!" Greg cried.

"Travelling at what now?" Zheman asked.

"Never mind," Greg sighed.

"But how long will this mission take us? We don't want to leave him alone on an alien planet for long," Sylver said.

"I promise you, once you've arrived back home, this mission will take you mere minutes, but it's one we cant put off another second longer!" Elder Chang cried.

"Very well…Rangers, please, find Deoxyribonucleic-Acid, and let him know what is going on – and – make sure he is ok," Orion said.

"Of course, you can count on us, guys," Kris said. As the Kakunians returned to their ship, the Neo Rangers made the Vulcan Salute, which the Kakunians did too. Orion pulled out what looked to be a car key from his pocket, and pressed the button, and the ship transformed, fixing itself! The Neo Rangers gawped.

"Oh right," Konkerss said over an intercom, "We forgot to tell you; the damage was just a disguise in case anyone tried to use it."

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod…

"Hey, do you hear that?" Donny asked Carl and BT. They all looked up, and saw for a brief second the Kakunian spaceship, before it left the atmosphere.

"What was that!?" Carl cried.

"That – that was our ship – they've – they've left without me!" BT cried, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

What will Giovanni do with his stronger lava? How long until the Rangers can tell BT where his friends have gone, and how long until they return? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Neo!

A/N: Crumbs! 14 pages and 5000 words! And I thought this was going to be a shorter chapter than normal! Giovanni will reply, and I have a quiz, shouldn't be too hard. Name me BOTH references that are made with BT's name. If you're not too sure on the second one, check the episode guide in the forum. See ya!


	33. You Are What You Wear

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Master YankeeFan2; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger")_

Chapter 33; You Are What You Wear

Late one day in Goldenrod…

"Ok, that's just about everything I know about the Rangers," BT said, leaning over Donny and Carl, who were working on their brand new home PC, updating their website.

Disclaimer: I know it's redundant, as I've probably said this all before, but I don't own anything referenced in this chapter, etc, etc.

"Cool; it took us a full day, but we got it done. Take that YankeeFan2!" Carl cried.

"Ok, so do you have any idea where we should start on trying to find you a way home?" Donny asked, turning to his newfound friend. BT was now staying with Donny & Carl for the duration of his stay on Earth.

"Well…depends on how much you guys know about rocket science," Bt replied. Donny & Carl blinked in unison.

"Does armpit-farting count?" Carl asked.

"No."

"Well…maybe we should just take a break! There's a party tonight at Golden Youths!" Donny said.

"Another one!?" Carl muttered.

"Yes, but I'll easily be spotted! I can't go to that!" BT cried.

"Oh, don't worry, that's not a problem," Donny said, with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Still no sign of him?" Ritchie asked, as he and the other six Rangers once more entered. Whitney and Miborg had been running scans, first over Goldenrod, then over the rest of Johto trying to find BT, but no luck.

"No, sorry. I just don't get it; he must have some kind of blocker to stop him from being found. He could be anywhere," Whitney sighed, flopping down on the consoles.

"Ok then…we'll see you guys tomorrow then…we've got a party tonight, at the youth club," Greg said, and Kurtis & Rei promptly began dancing "Night Fever".

"Another one? Jimmy sure likes his parties, huh," Whitney said.

"Yeah…here's a flyer," Kris said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, and handing it to Whitney. She read it through, and let out a chuckle at the end.

"Ok then. Have fun, you crazy kids you," Whitney said, causing a bout of titters.

Whitney noticed Miborg reading the flyer over her shoulder, and he looked up at her with a pleading expression.

"Oh, go on then," Whitney sighed. Miborg jumped up and down, clapping like a schoolgirl.

"I have to go wash my hair!" he gasped, teleporting off somewhere, completing the schoolgirl image. Whitney's face broke out into an expression of disgust as she wondered where exactly Miborg had any hair.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"…So everything is prepared for tonight?" Giovanni asked down the phone. A pause, followed by Giovanni adding, "Excellent. The Rocket Rangers will be there at about 8 O'clock."

He then hung up the call, and turned to Rocket Red, who was standing nearby, waiting impatiently.

"You'd better not mess this up! I've set you up an incredible opportunity for you to redeem yourselves here. You will not mess this one up," he said forcefully. He left the room, and Rocket Red left to address the other Rocket Rangers.

"Ok, let's move it! This time we're going to succeed, and take down the Rangers, ok!" he barked.

"But why are we doing Giovanni's Aipom-work!? I don't understand!" Rocket Green argued.

"And that's why I'm the leader," Rocket Red said back.

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

Adelie walked in at about 7:50, and looked around; everyone was dressed in ridiculous costumes, whilst people danced to music coming from a jukebox. Kyle, who was attached to Nanene, apparently dressed as a two-headed person, spotted her, and dragged Nanene over to her.

"Hey sis'! Welcome back!" Kyle cried, trying and failing to give her a hug.

"Oh, hey, yeah! How was Celadon?" Nanene asked.

"Oh, it was great, thanks Nanene," she said with a quick smile, but then she angrily rounded on her brother, "Why didn't you tell me there was a costume party tonight!?"

"'Cause I knew you'd steal all my costume ideas! You stink!" Kyle cried, shoving her.

"Oh no, you two are NOT going to fight when I'm stuck to you!" Nanene cried.

"Ok, but – I gotta go pee!" Kyle cried.

"WHAT!? But we'd have to rip this thing to get it open, we didn't design it to be opened until the party's over, I told you to go before we put it on!!" Nanene screamed.

"Have fun you two," Adelie said with a smirk, before leaving to find the others.

"Ok, I give up, what are you Kurtis?" Greg asked. He was dressed as the main character to the Super Jail Break series (basically just wearing a stereotypical black-and-white stripes suit). Anna was dressed as a Nurse Joy, complete with the hair, and Kris had made the mistake of complementing her on the "sexy nurse" outfit, warranting a slap. He was dressed as a Machamp, and Rei as a Were-Mightyena. Kurtis, however, was unidentifiable.

He had a Crobat Man mask and cape, a pair of gloves that looked like Sudowoodo hands, boots like a Hitmonlee's legs, and a Metapod-like torso.

"I'm made up of loads of old Halloween costumes, ok! Loads of leftover bits, I couldn't find a new one at this time of year!" he cried sadly. He turned to Jimmy, who was dressed as a pirate.

"Why'd you have a costume party in March!? Why not on the 31st of October?" he asked, but Jimmy just shrugged.

"Yes, well, your costumes are ok, but compared to ours, they suck! Behold…" Donny's voice called. He and Carl barged through the crowd to the front of the room, dressed as the Red Neo and Rocket Rangers respectively.

"Ha! Red Rangers! And our new sidekick, the alien!" Carl called, pointing at BT, who sheepishly stepped forward. All of the Rangers gasped.

"Oh, by the way, some guys are here for you out back," Donny said to Jimmy. He nodded and left.

"Uh…so who's your friend? And, uh…what's he comes as?" Kris asked. BT recognised the voice, and looked over.

"Oh, hey Ra-" he said, but quickly silenced himself, as looks of horror dropped onto the Rangers faces.

"Wait, do you know them!?" Donny cried.

"Uh…no, no…I thought it was someone else, never mind," BT said. The Rangers inwardly sighed, and the small crowd who'd been listening before dispersed.

"Right…well, this is my cousin, BT. He's come to stay tonight, so we though he'd come to the party. We couldn't get him a Ranger costume at such short notice though, so he's dressed as a Kakunian," Carl said.

"Right…wait, what!?" Greg cried.

"And _ours_ are premium Ranger costumes! Not even released officially yet, we got them through our frankly incredible website," Donny continued, ignoring Greg.

"I wanted to be The Silver Scizor, but they haven't made it yet…" Carl sighed.

"You obviously don't shop where I do then," Ritchie said. He approached the group, "dressed" as The Silver Scizor.

"Where'd you get that!?" Carl cried.

"Uh…the department store?" Ritchie suggested. Donny and Carl sighed grunted and walked off.

"Ok, that is so cheating!" Anna cried.

"Yeah, you can't come without a costume!" Rei argued.

"Ah, lighten up. You're just mad 'cause you didn't think of it," Ritchie chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention! We've got a special treat tonight!" Jimmy called, and everyone looked over at the stage. He was speaking into a microphone, and he was surrounded by (musical) instruments.

"Also in costume, may I introduce the official Rangerz tribute band of the 22nd Century!" he announced, and everyone cheered, as the band walked on stage, dressed as the original group, and they performed the groups most famous song, "Go, Go, Poké Rangers".

"They're pretty good, huh?" Miborg asked the Rangers.

"Yeah, but even still, I doubt they…could…" Kurtis said, trailing off, as he, and the other Rangers realised that Miborg was in the youth club, not even slightly disguised.

"What? Like anyone's gonna notice. Well – no-one has, I've been here for half an hour. But I am concerned. Ritchie and aren't the only ones here not in costume," he said.

"Yeah, we know, we just saw DNA, but we haven't had a chance to talk to him yet," Greg said.

"Oh, excellent! You must do so before he leaves…but still, that doesn't explain the other person not in costume…" Miborg said, and the Rangers looked at each wide-eyed (or at least those with visible eyes did).

"Oh dear! The Red Rocket Ranger!" Miborg cried, pointing to a corner, and attracting a lot of attention.

"Relax Miborg, that's just Carl," Kris said – but he was wrong.

"I guess that's our cue," Rocket Red said. He leapt up onto the stage, startling the band, and lava holes began opening up all over the Youth Club, through which the Rocket Rangers appeared. Everyone began screaming, and a lot of people tried to escape, but Rocket Blue was blocking the exit.

"What do we do!?" Anna cried.

"Get to the bathroom!" Kris cried, but before he could, Rocket Red began speaking.

"Calm down! All we're going to do is give you cool powers," Rocket Red said sarcastically, laughing out loud.

Rocket Green, on the other side of the youth club, summoned his Arbo-Gun, and blasted a fine spray of lava from it. It landed on everyone in the room (except the Rocket Rangers). All the seams vanished from the costumes on everyone in the room, and the teenagers (and Jimmy) changed…they became what they were wearing.

Several of them howled or screamed, Rei, Kris and Kurtis included, and many, particularly those dressed as pokémon or pokémon-like creatures, and they crashed through windows, or barged past Rocket Green out the door. People dressed as criminals, such as Greg and Jimmy also ran off, to do who-knows-what, and most other people were frankly scared and ran off. Those dressed as other people, like Anna left to get back to what they thought they were supposed to be doing (such as working in the pokémon centre for Anna). The band had also become the actual Rangerz.

"What happened!?" Miborg cried. He and Ritchie were of course still themselves, and were confused by what had happened.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure they can cause havoc themselves," Rocket Red chuckled, and the Rocket Rangers prepared to leave.

"I don't think so, you're not getting away with this that easy!" Ritchie cried. He leapt forward and tackled Rocket Red to the ground.

"I don't think so either!" Donny cried. Rocket Red and Ritchie looked over in shock, and saw the Red Ranger flying towards them, his left leg outstretched, and he kicked Rocket Red in the face.

"Of course! You came as the Red Ranger, so now you are the Red Ranger!" Ritchie said, and he even managed a laugh.

"Looks like your plan backfired!" he said to Rocket Red.

"I don't think so," Carl said. Ritchie realised with a jolt that he'd come as –

"Soul Eye! Shadow Ball!" the second Red Rocket Ranger cried. He summoned the weapon, and it knocked down both Ritchie and Donny.

"Hmm. This could get interesting," the original Rocket Red said.

"Let's move!" Rocket Pink called. A lava hole was open on the floor next to her, and the other Rocket Rangers had already gone through it. Both Rocket Reds jumped into it, as did Rocket Pink, and it closed.

Now, left in Golden Youths were just Donny, Ritchie, Miborg, Adelie, and BT.

"…Eh…?" Adelie said in deepest confusion.

"Hey, are you ok?" Donny asked Adelie.

"I think so…what happened?" she asked. Donny and Ritchie looked to Miborg.

"Well…Hypnosis!" he called. He blasted out a ray of rings, which sent Adelie to sleep.

"Ok…now what?" BT asked.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Giovanni asked, as the six Rocket Rangers emerged from the lava hole.

"It seems I have a fan. This kid here went to the party as yours truly," Rocket Red said of Carl.

"Hold on! I'm the original Rocket Red, and you went to the party as me!" the other Rocket Red said.

"Which is which?" Giovanni asked, the other Rocket Rangers, but none of them knew.

"We lost track in the lava hole…" Rocket Yellow admitted.

"Well…it doesn't matter for now…but all of the Rangers are taken care of, yes?" Giovanni asked.

"Well…no. The Silver Scizor went as himself, and another kid went as the Red Ranger," Rocket Blue said.

"Well then destroy them! It will be three to one, even _you_ cannot possibly lose with those odds! Get out there!" Giovanni ordered.

Shortly, at the Sanctuary…

"…So you're telling me the other five Rangers are running round the city, along with loads of other teenagers & Jimmy, transformed into all sorts of things, causing havoc, and that Donny is inside that suit-" Whitney said.

"I'm not Donny, I'm Kris!" Donny cried yet again.

"-And that he's under the impression he's Kris? Meanwhile, Carl's been transformed into a second Rocket Red?" she asked.

"Yeah, that just about covers it," Ritchie said. Whitney, Miborg, Ritchie, Donny, and BT were stood in the Sanctuary, with Adelie asleep on a table behind them. Donny had found himself unable to demorph, and Ritchie unable to activate his holographic projector.

Suddenly, the entire Sanctuary shook. Miborg fiddled with a keyboard attached to a monitor, and the monitor showed a Dalek-kid zapping the Sanctuary's shield, and a Machamp (presumably Kris) pounding at it.

"This is useless!" Donny cried, pounding a console, attracting everyone's attention, "We should be out there, doing something! I mean, even if we cant reverse the effects, we should at least try and hold off the kids! They're on a rampage, and a lot of them have the power now to cause some serious damage to Goldenrod!"

"That makes sense. Ok, you guys go hold off, and try to round up the kids, and we'll try to find a way to reverse the effects of the lava," Whitney said.

"I wish there was something I could do to help, but I haven't been given my Ranger powers yet…" BT said.

"Yeah, but you still have natural Kakunian abilities right? Maybe we can put them to good use," Ritchie said.

"Ok, all three of you get out there and round up those kids!" Miborg cheered.

They ran through the laser shield, and their ears were immediately met with a cry of "EXTERMINATE!" and the sound of a laser being fired.

"Harden!" BT yelled. He turned to face the Dalek, with his arms crossed against his chest, and the blast ricocheted off them, into the sky. A dead Fearow landed between them.

"Spider Web!" Ritchie called. He fired a gooey string from his Web Spinner, which trapped the Dalek, and stuck it firmly to the ground. He also gummed up both of its weapons.

"Machamp!" Kris cried. He'd noticed they were there, and was running towards them, intending to use Fire Punch.

"String Shot!" BT called. His webbing tied all six of Kris' limbs in a knot.

"Hey, I just thought, since Machamp have six limbs, doesn't that technically make them insects?" Donny asked.

"I though you were Kris, not Kurtis. Come on, we've still got all the other kids to sort out," Ritchie said.

"We can't just leave them here," BT said.

"Right; let's get them in the Sanctuary," Donny said. Ritchie and BT carried Kris, whilst Donny pushed the Dalek inside, leaving them with Miborg and Whitney for tests. They then left, and returned to the city.

Miborg nervously tapped the Dalek, and it looked round at him.

"I will EXTERMINATE you!" it cried, causing Miborg to shriek and run off.

Shortly, at Team Rocket HQ…

Greg, as the SJB villain somehow managed to break in with his newly acquired skills, into a small room with nothing but a single wooden shelf in. Disappointed, he decided to inspect the shelf's contents, and was not disappointed.

"Argh, what are ye doin' here!?" Jimmy the pirate asked, climbing up, his head just visible through the window.

"I'm commi'in' a burglary, wass'it look like I'm doin'!?" Greg replied thuggishly, "Grea' big mansion like vis, wha'd thy think ud 'appen?"

"Well tough, 'cause I'm taking everythin' I can find!" Jimmy cried, climbing through the window, but halfway he narrowly avoided a Poison Sting, pulling his hand out of the way just in time.

"Out," James said simply, entering the room. Jimmy didn't need telling twice, and he climbed out, and left.

Greg stood, wide-eyed, staring at the thing before him, expecting the same treatment.

"Go ahead; help yourself," James told him. Greg did so, and picked up a random vial of lava.

"Wass'is stuff ven?" he asked.

"Drink it and you'll find out," James told him. Greg narrowed his eyes at James, but decided to risk it, and downed the concoction in one go.

"James? What's going on? What am I – oh, right," Greg said. He'd snapped out of his reverie, and recalled the events of earlier in the night.

"Exactly. Take some of that lava, and get it on – or down the people, got it!?" James asked. Greg nodded, and filled his arms with the lava.

"Now quickly," James said, pouring lava onto the floor, which opened a lava hole. He poked his head back round the door to check if anyone was coming; the coast was clear.

Greg leapt in, giving a quick nod to James as he did.

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod City…

Whilst Ritchie, Donny, and BT rounded up all the mutated kids, two Nurse Joys tried to help any injured pokémon that either _wer_e other kids, or that trainers had sent out to help, or indeed the trainers themselves. Kris and the lava kid were also now in the tethered group, after Whitney and Miborg had decided they couldn't get any useful information from them, and didn't particularly want something so kill-capable as a Dalek for company.

"Hold still Rei, this wont hurt a bit," Donny said, hitting her round the head with the Rock Mace.

Rei bayed at the moon, and began glowing.

"Oh great. Moonlight attack," Donny sighed, as Rei batted him away with an Iron Tail.

"Just whatever you do, don't let her bite you," Ritchie said.

"But how much more do Mightyena do?" Donny asked, standing back up, and preparing to attack again.

"Ok, let's just try this one more time," BT suggested.

"String Shot!" both he and Ritchie called. Ritchie's attack missed, and but BT's hit dead on, and she fell from the rooftop she was perched, down near the pile.

"Is that everyone?" BT asked.

"I think so – wait, no, there's one more!" Ritchie called. A loud screech attracted their attention, and they turned round.

"Kurtis," Donny sighed. The monstrously mutated teen stood before them, blinking out of unison with itself, but not attacking, for reasons unknown.

"Hey, uh…monstro! Over here!" Greg called. Kurtis span round, finding himself facing the Blue Ranger, armed with the Octo Cannon.

Greg fired, and the diluted lava spray washed over not only Kurtis, but also the other teens, including Anna, and Donny.

"What happened? Did I do great?" Donny asked in confusion, pulling the mask off his costume, to reveal his same old face.

"Hey! A little help over here!" Rei cried, spouting several calls for help from the tied up teens.

Back at Team Rocket HQ…

"How did those twerps do that!?" Jessie asked in shock, as the mutants watched the events unfurl on TV.

"One of you, get over there and do something!" Giovanni barked at the Rocket Rangers. Both Rocket Reds volunteered, and argued, until one won out, and left through a lava hole.

Back in Goldenrod…

"Ok, so you've stopped the lava, big deal. Let's see how you handle mega-sized me!" Rocket Red cried, as he emerged from the lava hole, about to douse himself with lava.

"Hold the phone!" Greg called. Rocket Red turned to face him, and was blasted with more lava, returning him to Carl Carlson. However, the jet knocked the lava out of Carl's hand, and it splashed on the remains of Kurtis costume (which he had shed after realising what had happened, and that it simply was a bad costume.

The random pieces recombined, and grew into a mega version of what Kurtis had been.

"Allow me," Ritchie said. He summoned the Mega Insectazord.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Ritchie called. His Megazord leapt forward with its leg outstretched, but the mutant used Harden to counter, and the Mega Insectazord bounced right off. Furthermore, the mutant used a Low Kick, getting the Megazord right where it hurts (even for a great big hunk of metal, apparently).

"This is getting us nowhere quickly! Let's try this, Hydro Pump!" Greg called. He dowsed the mutant with the last of his lava, and it shrank – if only by a few millimetres.

"How about another boost," Anna whispered. She summoned the Pidgeot Zord without anyone noticing.

"Awesome! Time to bust out the Garuda Insectazord!" Ritchie cried. His Megazord combined with the Insectazord as it had with the Neo and Rocket Megazords.

"Brave Bird!" Ritchie called. His Megazord climbed into the sky, and sank back down into, and sliced the mutant in half.

"Yes! Now I don't have to worry about that ugly thing anymore!" Kurtis cheered. He was, however, dressed solely in his (frilly pink) underpants.

From out of nowhere, the Rangerz tribute band (who were still in the shape of the original Rangerz, with no lava left to spare) appeared, with their instruments and all, and began to sing again.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

"GO, GO, POKÉ RANGERS!"

"Wait, BT, there's one more thing we need to tell you!" Anna cried quietly, as BT tried to find Donny and Carl to tell them he was going home. Kris, Kurtis, and Rei were also with her.

"What's up guys?" BT asked.

"We just need to tell you; the other Rangers didn't abandon you here. Elder Chang called them away on an important, top-secret mission. There was no time to spare, so they had to leave yo, but they'll be back soon. They asked us to make sure you're ok, and to take care of you," Rei said.

"Wow. That's good to know. Thanks guys. But for now, I'll stick with Donny and Carl. It's only been a day, but I think they already depend on me," he said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, one more thing, what's with the name?" Kurtis asked.

"Oh, Donny and Carl nicknamed me it. They seem to think it's an abbreviation. It makes no sense, but I like it," BT answered. He then returned to searching for the duo, and the Rangers danced to the music.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Once again, you've failed miserably, in a foolproof plot. I'll give you another chance – this time. But your chances are running thin," Giovanni said, without once looking at Rocket Red. He then left the room.

"Red?" Rocket Pink asked, almost showing signs of concern, a human emotion in her voice.

"He knows that it wasn't my fault, if I had gone instead of that kid…soon…soon will be our time…" Rocket Red said, seething with anger (which, is also in fact a human emotion).

What does Rocket Red mean, and what are his reasons for blindly obeying Giovanni? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Neo!

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that frankly weird chapter. In case you're wondering, nobody had more than a dim recollection of what happened whilst they were mutated, and Team Rocket sorted Jimmy out and sent him back to Goldenrod. Donny and Carl will reply to your reviews today…aren't you…lucky…see ya!


	34. Comic Relief

**NEO SPECIAL: COMIC RELIEF 2007**

The camera pans down the massive audience somehow crammed into the tiny Golden Youths, onto the stage, where the Rangers, Kyle, Nanene and Miborg were seated, as the audience cheers. Eventually, the cheering died down. Everyone was wearing a Red Nose, Kyle, and somehow Miborg were wearing Walk-Ears, and Kris, Kyle, and Anna were wearing the official Red Nose Day t-shirt, Kris and Kyle in red, and Anna in white.

"Hey, hey listen to this!" Kyle said, as soon as he could be heard, "Mum. Mum! Hear that!" he said delightedly.

"Yes, we get it Kyle, we speak with an English dialect now, we know, so you can shut it!" Nanene hissed.

"Hey wait, he's right, listen; £23. Ha, pounds It's all so British!" Kurtis said, rolling the r.

"Yeah, so posh and sophisticated," Kyle said, in a manner befitting his words.

"Can we get on with this?!" Greg asked angrily.

"Hi, we're the stars of Poké Rangers Neo-" Kris said to the cameras.

"Especially me," Ritchie said, interrupting.

"Yes, right…well, anyway, we're here to bring you a special message, for the first time, but first, we're still waiting for one last host," Kris said, and the other hosts muttered.

"Why does it take him so long to get ready? Honestly, you'd think he was a girl!" Greg cried, attracting the angry attention of three of his co-hosts.

"Can you believe he wanted to play Eddie in season 1?!" Miborg asked in shock.

"He's such a diva, a real Prima-Donna," Kurtis agreed.

"I'm a what now?!" cried the author, as he walked on stage, with another round of applause, which he acknowledged gratefully. He eventually took the final seat, and the applause died down. He was also wearing a Red Nose and the official t-shirt (red).

"Hey, Psyduck; nice Walk-Ears!" Kyle commented, flicking his own.

"I'm not wearing any Walk-Ears," Psyduck Ranger said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…right…of course you're not…I meant – the ones you got hold of for me! Yeah, that'll work…" Kyle said, with shifty eyes.

"Ok, enough with the buffoonery and jokes-" Psyduck said.

"Oh," all of his co-hosts said. They all had custard pies in their hands, and just managed to prevent themselves from throwing them – except for Nanene, whose pie collided with Miborg.

"But it's _Comic _Relief! It's supposed to be all about the comedy!" Anna pointed out.

"No it's not! Do none of you guys no the whole point of comic Relief slash Red Nose Day?!" Psyduck asked.

"Dude…why'd you say the slash?" Kurtis asked confusedly.

"It's an English dialect," Psyduck groaned.

"Cool!" Kyle and Kurtis said excitedly.

"Anyway. Comic Relief is about raising money for some of the poorest people in the world. In 2005, Comic Relief raised approximately £36,357,093," Psyduck said.

"Haha! Pounds!" Kyle cried.

"-and as ever we're looking to beat that target this year. Now about 60percent of that money goes to help fight poverty in Africa," Psyduck said.

"Right! And that's somewhere…around…in this…general area…" Kris said, holding up a map of the pokémon world from behind his chair, and showing the audience. He was waving his hand wildly over the map.

"It's here," Psyduck said, holding up a globe and pointing to Africa, "And about 40percent goes to helping those right here – or there, rather…in the UK," Psyduck said.

"Which is somewhere near…" Kris said, trying to find Great Britain on his map. Psyduck indicated it on his with a sigh.

"But don't take our word for it. Just take a look at this clip of some of the people who need help, compared to some of those who've benefited from Comic Relief," Anna said, as a huge, plasma screen TV descended from the ceiling.

"Why didn't we spend that much on the 51st Johto Special?" Psyduck asked Miborg, who shrugged.

The clip started, but showed an Aipom riding around on top of a Tropius, trying to steal the bananas attached to its head. It would have appeared to be a clip from "You've Been Framed" or the likes. Each and everyone one of the other hosts stared angrily and coldly at Psyduck.

"What? It's Comic Relief after all, and you guys were complaining that-" Psyduck said in his defence.

"That's not funny, that's just sick!" Nanene cried in disgust.

"You're mocking some of the worlds poorest and most desperate people," Miborg said, shaking his cream covered head, making his Walk-Ears fall off. Each of the hosts moved their chairs away from Psyduck's.

"Heh-heh. Guys, this isn't in the script!" Psyduck cried, trying to smile.

"Yeah, well that's your problem, you wrote it!" Rei argued.

"Yes, and I didn't put in that you guys acted like this!" Psyduck cried.

"Yeah, well maybe if that scene had been in the script we wouldn't be acting like this!" Greg said.

"Um, ok folks, this isn't in the script, can you give us five minutes?" Psyduck asked the audience. The screen turned black, and the following words appeared on screen.

We apologise for the delay, but the actors are getting all real moody over Psyduck's stunt. We apologise if this offended anyone. Whilst Psyduck tries to get them to cooperate, please enjoy this clip of a Mankey on a unicycle whilst eating fire. For those of you reading this in its original fanfiction format, you will not be able to enjoy this fantastic stunt. Coughlosercough

"And we're back! Sorry about that!" Psyduck said.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause we're nearly done!" Kris said.

"So our point tonight is, please, give whatever you can to help Comic Relief," Anna said.

"And if you don't give as much as you can to help the less fortunate, we know where you live!" Rei said, pounding her fist.

"No, Rei, you can't say it like that, it's not threatening enough! What you should say is "We know where you live, and we can morph and beat you up!"" Greg told her.

Super-high-speed Disclaimer: Neither the Poké Rangers nor no other character presented here knows where you live, as they are just fictional characters, nor can they beat you up because they're just fictional characters – especially Greg. Fictional characters."

"Now, as this is for charity and all, even the evil Team Rocket have told us they're gonna help, and as the theme this year is BIG, they said they'd do something – what? Change the channel?" Nanene said, hearing it over her earpiece. She shrugged and pressed a button on the TV. It changed to show the Rocket Megazord destroying Goldenrod.

"Well, it's certainly big," Miborg said.

"Will you excuse us?" Kris said. The six Rangers ran off stage, and moments later appeared in their Megazords on the TV, and they got owned by the Rocket Rangers.

"Goodnight, ugly losers!" Kyle said, waving to the shocked audience.

"Kyle, you cant say that, these are my readers, my reviewers!" Psyduck argued.

"Exactly, so I take the blame for it, and nobody stops reading Neo," Kyle said back, still waving.

"Yes but since I wrote the script, people are gonna blame me!" Psyduck told him.

"Well you should have thought of that before you put it in the script," Kyle said.

"Yes, but – oh forget it. Goodnight everyone!" he finished, and the remaining hosts waved, as the Megazords outside were kicked around like rag dolls by the Rocket Megazord.

**RED NOSE DAY 2007; FRIDAY MARCH 16th**

**COMIC RELIEF: THE BIG ONE; FRIDAY MARCH 16th AT 7PM ONWARDS ON BBC 1**


	35. The Lone Ranger

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, and Phoenix Espeon; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Chapter 34; The Lone Ranger

The Johto National Fun Fair has come to Goldenrod! Or rather will go to in about 100 years – perfect timing for the Rangers to enjoy a break from the hard slog of fighting evil…like they're not doing that constantly when they aren't fighting it…

"Hey, hey, hey, Greg! Greg, take a picture!" Kurtis cried, from the top of a Helter-skelter (and if you don't know what that is, then tough).

"Ok, fine," Greg sighed, and he raised his hand to his glasses.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kurtis yelled childishly, as he span round the slide, his feet stuck in the pocket at the end of his mat. As Kurtis looked down at the other five Rangers, Kyle, Nanene, and Adelie with glee, Greg quickly tapped his glasses.

"Alright, le'mme see!" Kurtis said as toppled towards them after getting off. Greg handed him his glasses, and Kurtis looked into them, seeing the picture projected onto them, as if by magic!

"Cool! I love the fair!" Kurtis laughed.

"Where to next?" Ritchie asked.

"To the candy floss depository!" Kyle called like a superhero.

"No, we've gotta go on the Poké Balls!" Adelie argued.

(A/N: You probably know the Poké Balls better as the teacups)

"Candy Floss!"

"Poké Balls!"

The siblings began grappling, and shortly fell to the floor from it.

"You know, I've almost missed this whilst Adelie's been away," Kris said, and Greg & Ritchie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, candy floss, and then the Poké Balls," Rei said, pulling them apart.

"Ok, just so long as Kurtis doesn't puke this time," Anna said as they walked off.

"Oh for Pete's sake, I did that once! When I was six! Kurtis argued, as the other teens laughed (bar Ritchie, sadly not knowing what the Pokéballs

"Ok, remember the story?" Carl asked as he, Donny and BT entered the funfair.

"Yes, I'm your sickly cousin who's come to visit you, and I've had my face painted. But I-" BT replied.

"Ah-but-but! No buts! We don't know how long you're gonna be here on Earth, so we have to make the most of it, and you have to go to the funfair! This thing only comes here once a year anyway," Donny said.

"Ok, remember the story?" Carl asked again.

"Hey!" a girl around the same age as Donny and Carl called, running up to the trio, "You were at the costume party, right? How come you're wearing it now?" she asked.

"Uh…" Bt let out.

"Uh…" Donny mimicked.

"To the Ferris Wheel!" Carl yelled, and the three of them ran off, leaving the confused girl in the dust.

Shortly…

The teens were waiting outside the men's toilets, and a slightly green-faced Green Ranger shortly walked down the steps.

"You ok hun'?" Rei asked in a compassionate tone.

"Yeah…how about we do something a little more…grounded," Kurtis suggested, and the group walked on.

"Ok, how about the-" Anna started, but paused as someone started yelling over her.

"Roll up, roll up! Yes, that's right, step right up folks!" a moustachioed man called, waving to the teens to come forward. He pulled off his moustache, revealing first that it was fake, second that the man was actually Jimmy. He winked to the teens and reattached his fake moustache.

He was wearing the traditional attire of someone in a barbershop quartet; red and white striped shirt, white t-shirt underneath, with matching trousers, a black bow tie, and a straw hat. He was also waving a cane around in the air.

"Step right up, and be amazed at the wacky and wonderful, Mirror Mansion!" Jimmy cried, pointing his cane up at the humongous building behind him, which looked far too big to fit on the back of a truck like it should. The words "Mirror Mansion" glowed in huge neon letters above them, and the building was decorated with mirrors, and pokémon such as Bronzor using attacks like Light Screen and Reflect.

"Hey, Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked gleefully.

"Just thought I'd earn some extra cash. Whitney recommended I close up today since everybody would be here, and the guy who normally runs this thing is sick," Jimmy answered.

"Cool. How much for…" Greg began, counting how many people were in their group, when Anna began objecting.

"Uh…I really don't this is such a good idea…" Anna said.

"Wait, tell me you're not _still _scared of them, are you?" Rei asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyle asked.

"When we were like, three or something, our parents took us to a carnival, and Anna got all excited about the house of mirrors, but she got scared by the funny mirrors, and then in the main bit she got confused and lost. And then the best part was one of the mirrors smashing, and she thought it was because she was so ugly! That was one of the best days of my – I mean, it was a terrible shame, and I really felt for Anna… But I thought you'd be over it by _now_," Rei said.

"I am over it! It's just…I've got a bad feeling about this place…" Anna replied slowly.

"Oh, don't worry baby, I'll protect you," Kris said affectionately, putting his arms round her shoulders and kissing her on the head.

"Well…ok. We'll have 9 tickets, Jimmy," Anna said, and he handed them over, and each teen parted with a pound.

Once they'd all passes the threshold, Jimmy grinned, his eyes flashing red…

On the bottom floor, the group marvelled at the funny mirrors. Anna laughed out loud at the sight of herself in the aptly named "Snorlax Mirror", and Rei laughed ever harder. However, Anna didn't find it so funny when she looked in a mirror and saw the Pink Ranger staring back at her. She immediately turned around to get away from it, only to see herself as the Pink Rocket Ranger. She gladly ran ahead when the other teens took to the stairs for the main attraction.

Even though nobody had entered during the few minutes they'd been talking to Jimmy, there were still quite a few people lost upstairs, Donny, Carl, and the latter's "cousin" among them.

"I'm telling you Donny, that's not the exit, it's a reflec-" BT shouted, but Donny didn't listen, and walked headlong into a mirror.

"-tion," BT finished.

We're never gonna navigate this place in such a large group. Let's split up-" Kris suggested.

"-And look for clues!" Kyle and Adelie said together excitedly.

"-And look for the exit," Kris corrected with a smile.

"Ok, let's go!" Kyle said, running right down the middle of the maze, and Adelie ran after him.

"I'd better go with those two," Nanene said, and she walked in the same direction, only to find that the corridor they'd just taken, and could still be seen down, was a fake. She took a turn, and ran after the siblings.

The Rangers then split into two groups, Kris, Anna, & Greg, and Kurtis, Rei, and Ritchie, going left and right respectively.

"Let's check down-" Greg started, but stopped when he crashed into the glass wall.

"Nice going, Greg," Kris commented, and Anna giggled.

The trio walked on, periodically looking round corners, and occasionally walking round corners. Eventually Anna realised her shoelace had come undone, and she gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Hold up a sec', guys," she said, kneeling down. She pushed the button on the tongue, and her laces tightened and retied themselves.

A/N: Well we are still in the future, I've got to do something to show that.

Both boys were a little ahead of her, and stopped, and looked to Kris, who nodded.

"I'll just check up here," he said, walking ahead, and Greg looked back to Anna. In the few seconds it took for Anna to do her shoelace, Kris was dragged into the mirror, which then span round, and remained blank.

"Ok, let's – wait, where'd Kris go?" Anna asked, panic already in her voice. Greg looked round, and then back to her.

"He just said he'd check ahead, he shouldn't have gone too far."

The pair walked ahead to the fork in the path, but Kris couldn't be seen down either path.

"Oh I knew this was a bad idea! I _knew_!" Anna cried, as Greg called Kris' name.

"What are you, Miborg?" Greg chuckled, but then they heard Rei scream.

"Rei! Where'd that come from?!" Anna shouted, spinning round.

"Ok, let's split up, we'll find her faster, I'll go this way, you go that way!" Greg commanded. He shot off down the corridor before Anna could object.

Anna nervously crept along the corridors, searching for her friends, and after she heard another, unrecognisable scream, she began walking backwards. Eventually, she bumped into someone, spouting many screams, and they all span round.

"Guys! You scared me!" Anna panted, putting her hand on her chest to feel her breathing. She had bumped into Kyle, who was also with Adelie, Nanene, BT, and Donny – but no Carl.

"What's going on?" Nanene asked.

"Hold on, where's Carl?" Anna asked back.

"We dunno, we lost him!" Donny cried.

"Ok, I think we're meddling with stuff out of our hands here. I say we get out, and if there's anything bad or freaky going on, the Poké Rangers can sort it out, yeah? And if there isn't, then the guys must still be in here, and they'll be able to sort themselves out," Adelie suggested.

"Agreed," everyone bar Anna repeated.

"Look, there's the exit!" BT said, pointing ahead, and they all ran down the corridor, Anna at the back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, Pink Ranger," Anna heard the Pink Ranger say.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she dropped down to the floor on her belly, and kicked behind her. But Rocket Pink grabbed her foot, and slammed her into a mirror – causing Anna to go flying down the empty corridor.

Rocket Pink growled, racing after her, but Anna kicked out, and tossed the mutant over her head with her feet.

"Why you insolent little b-witch! You'll – oh wait," Pink chuckled, and Anna's eyes widened. Rocket Pink rapped on each of the two corridors of mirrors surrounding Anna, and three on either side span round to show Carl and the other Rangers, who were all silently screaming at her, and pointing towards the exit, banging on the magic glass.

"Let them go! Now!" Anna snarled, but she screamed, which was quickly stifled, as Rocket Red grabbed hold of her, and covered her mouth, and the three remaining mutants helped to restrain her as well.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands. STOP!" Rocket Pink ordered, as Red was about to shove her in a mirror.

"Why? Let's just put her in there and get this over and done with!" Rocket Green hissed.

"No! I want the tactile pleasure of destroying her with my bare hands!" Pink yelled.

"So your plan was to get her on her own, with the other Rangers trapped, so you could fight her one on one. Does that sound slightly familiar to anyone!? I'm telling you, Red, you should have let me have a go, I'm the only one who hasn't had a chance to destroy the Rangers personally!" Blue requested of his leader.

"Shut it. Pink, you can have her by herself, but we're taking care of the other Rangers first, just in case. We're going now," Red ordered.

"Fine! Ok, Pink Ranger. Since you're at a massive disadvantage, we'll give you a head start. I'll see you in half an hour," Rocket Pink hissed. The Rockets laughed out loud, as they disappeared through a lava hole. Rocket Red threw Anna aside, and she tried to reach the trapped teens, but the Rocket Rangers took the mirrors with them, leaving Anna alone. Resignedly, she walked out of the house of mirrors, down a flight of outdoor stairs.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno…I kinda blacked – or whited – out there for a minute…um…I've gotta go…" she said slowly, and she ran off to the Sanctuary.

Meanwhile, who knows where…

'What do I do? What can I do? I've got to do something, I'm team leader, I'm responsible for the team's safety, and everyone else's for that matter! Think Kris, think!' Kris thought to himself.

"Hmmm…" Ritchie was meditating…and indeed, hovering…

"Good thing I have a deck of cards," Rei sighed, shuffling, and laying the deck (which featured an Abra pattern on the back) out to play Solitaire/Patience.

"I'm hungry. I wonder if this place has any Veggie Burgers," Carl said, looking round to investigate his mirror, out of view.

"Neat! Hold on! £5.99! Er, and they're not Veggie!"

"Gah!" Kurtis screamed as he ran at the mirror's front, but slammed into it, and slid down the surface, leaving great big slobber marks down the side.

"Come on, Greg, you've been trapped in weirder and harder-to-get-out-of places than this before! Wait, let's see if I can get a signal…" Greg said aloud, dialling into his Neo Phone – but there wasn't even a dial tone.

"Crud…wait, morphing!" he checked that Carl wasn't looking –

"Ok, two quid, and that's without the meat, so you save!"

– and he morphed.

"Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

"Come on, break! Damn it!" Greg cried, as he smashed his fists against the glass, causing himself some strong pain.

"One more time!" he yelled, kicking against it, and the slightest crack formed – enough to give him hope of getting out.

'And they say violence doesn't solve everything – well, actually, I do too…but that's beside the point!'

"Where are we anyway?" he asked himself, looking through the mirror. Most helpfully, all he could see were trees, and the occasional Rocket Ranger walking past.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

"Why does this plan remind me of our camping trip?" Whitney asked rhetorically.

"Because the plan the Rocket – OW!" Miborg squealed, as Whitney hit him lightly.

"But I really don't know if I'm going to be able to do this…" Anna said.

"Yes you are. There's nothing stopping you," Whitney told her.

"But it's just me against the five of them, and whoever else they decide to bring to the party!" Anna cried.

"Well, how did you defeat them last time?" Miborg asked.

"Well Ritchie helped then, didn't he? And – hey!" Anna cried, a smile spreading on her face.

"I've tracked down their location, they're north of Ecruteak," Miborg said, fiddling with a keyboard, but then turning round to see Anna.

"It's your call," Whitney told her.

"I'm on it. Get a jump on them," Anna said with a nod, and the other two did the same in response.

"Neo Access! Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!" she chanted.

"Neo Wings!" she added, flying through the ceiling.

Meanwhile, back in the woody area, now known to be north of Ecruteak…

"Why don't we just smash those mirrors and finish them off, get it over and done with!?" Rocket Blue cried.

"Because as far as we know that will simply free the Rangers! We're doing this just the way it was planned, and we're taking down those Rangers now!" Red yelled back.

"Well why'd we capture this dork?" he asked nonchalantly, flicking Carl's mirror.

"Partly to show the Pink Ranger we mean business," Pink answered.

"And partly just to put the fear of Arceus into the mortals," Yellow added.

"Well how much longer is this gonna take?" Blue asked angrily.

"About ten minutes," Green replied.

But they were then distracted by a huge crash, and they turned round to see that Greg had smashed through the mirror with his Neo Cycle.

"Heh-heh," he chuckled.

"GET HIM!" Red bellowed, and Greg sped off as the other Rocket Rangers leapt at him, and missed.

"Blue, follow him, Pink, wait here for the Pink Neo Ranger, and everyone else, secure those mirrors!" he screamed, as the other Rangers prepared to morph.

"Allow me, Disable!" Rocket Pink cried. The Bell Scarf appeared, and zapped each mirror with blue lightning, and the Neo Phones crackled with it, forcing the Rangers to drop them.

"Now get them out of here, I'll summon the Pink Ranger, and then they'll all be history!" Pink hissed. The remaining Rocket Rangers dragged the mirrors into a lava hole and vanished.

"Ok, time to finish the Pink Ranger once and for – GAH!" Rocket Pink screamed, as she felt a sharp pain in the back of the head, which catapulted her forward into the ground.

"You're right, it is time to finish the Pink Ranger! Just not me," Anna said darkly, hovering high above Rocket Pink, who hissed.

Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod…

Passers-by dashed out of the way to avoid the Blue Ranger (who really should have gotten a speeding ticket) on his Neo Cycle, being chased by Rocket Blue, who was travelling by sliding along a trail of ice, which he was creating in front of him with his Ice Horn, at high speed.

'Gotta get off the street – hey, perfect, the house of mirrors!" Greg thought, as he entered the fair.

He hopped off his Neo Cycle, and rushed forwards, dropping a couple of pound coins in front of Jimmy, which he pulled out from his – pocket?

"Move!" Rocket Blue barked at Jimmy, who ran from the entrance with faux fear as Rocket Blue entered, searching for his fellow Blue Ranger, as the citizens all panicked and used the fire exits.

"Only where oh where could he be?" Greg asked, with Rocket blue surrounded by many reflections of him.

Back in the woods…

"Psycho Cut!" Rocket Pink yelled. Her weapon turned stiff, and lashed at Anna like a sword.

"Slash!" Anna called, slicing back with the Super Spiker.

"Lustre Purge!" (A/N: English spelling) Rocket Pink cried. The Bell Scarf shined brightly, temporarily blinding Anna.

"Give it up! I'm far stronger than you!" Rocket Pink yelled.

'Come on Anna! You're better than this! Time to call out your secret weapon…' she thought to herself. She looked into the trees, and saw a lone Murkrow.

"Hey, remember this!" Anna cried. She descended to the ground, removed the Neo Wings, and aimed them at the Murkrow, as Rocket Pink looked on confusedly.

"I thought you were one of the good guys. Attacking a pokémon?" she asked.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Anna called. The darkness pokémon took to the air, and blasted Rocket Pink with all its might. Anna looked around and saw a Drifblim.

"Shadow Ball!" she called, pointing the Neo Wings at it, and the pokémon let out the commanded attack at the mutant. Finally, Anna spotted a Butterfree.

"Bug Buzz!" Anna commanded, and with the final attack, Rocket Pink fell to the ground. The three flying type pokémon scattered.

"Of course. How could I forget? But then – two can play that game. Focus Punch!" Rocket Pink yelled. Anna looked round in confusion, and saw a Meditite raising its fist to her – but too late, and she hit the ground.

"Ok, I say time to end this!" Anna called. She held off the small pokémon with one hand, and raised her Neo Wings up high with the other.

"Teleport!" she added. Rocket Pink looked to the sky, as a Xatu descended, and sent the Pink Rangers back to…

Back in the house of mirrors…

"Mist!" Rocket Blue cried. The air became almost steamy, revealing Greg amoungst the fogged up mirrors.

"Ha! Aurora Beam!" he yelled.

Before the multi-coloured beam struck home, Anna and Rocket Pink landed between the Blue Rangers. Anna dodged it just in time, but Rocket Pink, who was still weak from the fight, got in the way. Since she was already weak, her tolerance for pain was at its lowest – and she fell, melting into lava, which was absorbed by the floor.

However, Rocket Blues attack kept going, and it bounced off a mirror behind him, and struck himself.

Greg and Anna watched in shock, as one Rocket Ranger was finally defeated, and another attacked himself. Both of their Neo Phones beeped, and they flipped them open.

They read the number's "907" and "909", followed by images of the Chimecho and Glalie Zords respectively.

"Incredible!" Anna gasped.

With the loss of his Zord, Rocket Blue had lost his weapon, and his attack had vanished. He turned to the Rangers.

"Well she might be gone, but I never liked her anyway!" he hissed. Apparently he didn't realise he'd lost his Zord and weapon. "We don't need her, and-" he said, but stopped as the building shook. He evacuated with a lava hole, and the two Poké Rangers walked out the exit.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"Ok, if Rocket Pink's plan has worked, the Pink Ranger will be destroyed now. And that means these guys are-" Rocket Red said, but he stopped as the glass smashed on all five mirrors, and the teens climbed out of them, Carl doing so nervously.

"Free!" Rocket Green finished.

Before the mutants could recover from the shock, Kris looked around, and found a vial of lava.

"Oh tell me this one will work," he said, throwing it to the ground, and a lava hole opened up, swirling where the bottle had crashed.

"Jump!" Kurtis called. The group did so, and the hole closed up after them.

"Ok, what happened!?" Red screeched.

"You might wanna see what's on TV," Jessie said, popping his head round the door.

"Why are you here?" Yellow sighed.

"Partly to tell you that, partly to fulfil my contract of 51 episodes," Jessie said brightly.

In the throne room…

The Rocket Rangers entered, led by James, and saw on TV (which James and Meowth were watching with popcorn) that the house of mirrors had come alive, and had a slightly pinkish tinge.

On cue, Rocket Blue appeared through a lava hole.

"Rocket Pink-" he started.

"Has been destroyed," Red finished for him, pointing to the TV, which they all watched.

In Goldenrod…

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ritchie asked.

"Never mind that, you'd better get out of here, and let us handle this," Greg said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Blue Ranger, sir!" Carl said with a salute, and he ran off, waving his arms and wailing like most people at the funfair.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"What do you think, Greg?" Anna asked with a hidden smile.

"I say, let's bust out our new Zords!" Greg said, smiling back.

"New Zords?" Kurtis asked blankly.

Each Ranger called for their Zord(s), and they were shocked to see the Glalie and Chimeco Zords.

Back in Team Rocket HQ…

"Ah! Chimeco!" James cried.

"My Glalie Zord! How!?" Rocket Blue hissed.

The Chimeco Zord replaced the Octillery Zord, and the Glalie Zord scopped the Rangers up for Megazord formation.

"How did you-?" Rei asked in the new cockpit.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Greg said mysteriously.

The Haunted House of Mirrors roared with its new mouth, previously the main entrance (you don't want to know what the rear entrance became), and launched a Psychic attack.

"Counter with our own Psychic!" Anna called, and the Chimeco arm blasted back, destroying both beams.

"Feels good to have psychic powers again," Anna commented.

"Avalanche!" Greg yelled. The living building was coated in snow, which it couldn't escape from.

"May I?" Ritchie asked over intercom.

"Go for it," Kris said.

"Flash Cannon!" Ritchie yelled. The claws on his Zord released a bright beam, and exploded the house.

The Rangers left their Zords, and Jimmy approached them, unable to speak.

"Oh, uh – we'll pay for that," Kurtis chuckled.

Later…

"Excellent! One Rocket down!" Kris cried, punching the air once Anna and Greg had recounted the story.

"Hey guys! You're all ok then?" Kyle asked, as he, Adelie, Nanene, Donny, Carl and BT.

"Yeah, didn't Carl tell you? Team Rocket captured us, and-" Ritchie said.

"Team who?" Carl asked.

"Never mind," Ritchie sighed.

"Well, the fair's closing soon, but – there's just enough time for the dodgems!" Nanene said. Everyone cheered, and rushed over to buy tickets for the bumper-cars (which were much more interesting now that they could move in three dimensions – and they were working on a fourth).

Ritchie, and the back of the queue pondered something, looking at BT. He grabbed his holographic projector, and duplicated it with Double Team.

"Hey, BT – oh yeah, but you should really take that mask off you know," Ritchie said, winking to the extra-terrestrial, "The Blue Ranger told me to give you this. He said you'd figure out what to do," he said, handing BT the copy.

"Thanks," BT said confusedly taking it, staring at Ritchie, who pointed to his belt.

Greg had a raised eyebrow at Ritchie.

"What?" the mutant asked.

"Hey, dodgems, let's go!" Adelie cried. They got in the cars, two to each one, and enjoyed the rest of their day at the carnival.

_What will the Rocket Rangers, and Team Rocket do with one less mutant, and two less Zords? What will BT's human form look like? Keep reading Poké Rangers Neo!_

A/N: Another long chapter. So next chapter you'll see BT looking human…his storyline has been much harder to write than I thought it'd be…but hey, one Rocket down, and two Zords! But Anna wasn't really lone much there at all… Now, as I'm sure you noticed, this chapter did bare many similarities to "A Clamping Trip" as mentioned, going right down to the fact that they're the only two episodes to feature the Neo Weapons controlling pokémon…the reason their main plots are basically the same is because "A Clamping Trip" was submitted as a quiz prize, after I'd though of this, but this one was strongly relevant to the story, and for whatever reason I didn't get them to make a new storyline. I might have not been able to, I can't remember. But this one had to stay, as it's the first of the four-parter that brings down the Rocket Rangers…see ya!


	36. The Grass Is Pinker On The Other Side 1

Team Rocket HQ…

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Giovanni bellowed at the four remaining Rocket Rangers, blowing Nanba's hair/fur around behind him. Giovanni's anger was mainly directed at Rocket Blue, but he was furious with all of them.

"Rocket Blue, not only did you destroy the Pink Rocket Ranger, losing control of the Chimeco Zord, and the control of psychic pokémon that came with the Bell Scarf, but you also managed to lose your own Zord and weapon as part of it! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"With all due respect, sir," Blue said, though he secretly thought that was still none, "Rocket Pink was a twit. Allowing her time and again to try the same fruitless plan was a grievous error. All of the other Rockets have had their chance to destroy the Rangers with their own plans – and whilst there was nothing wrong in general with those plans, and at least you learnt from you mistakes," he added, addressing his fellow Rocket Rangers, whom he did have genuine respect for, "But if _I_ at least had a chance to test out my own plan, then perhaps-"

"I've heard ENOUGH! When I first created you, you had no trouble in outdoing the Rangers in battle. And why was this? Because you worked _as a team_, rather than relying on ridiculous plans. You had superior knowledge and skill, but you wasted it on, to use Rocket Blue's words "fruitless plans". Think about this. Now get out," Giovanni spat, and the four angry mutants left, shoving Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch out of the way of the door.

"Whilst I hate to admit it, he's right. We need to work as a team. However, I agree with you too, Rocket Blue. It's your turn. Show us what you've got," Rocket Red hissed excitedly.

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togetic Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Chapter 35; The Grass Is Pinker On The Other Side – Part 1

"And in the final minutes, the game is hotting up, it's tied at one all, if anyone scores a goal for their team now, they'll win the game!" Greg cried. He was announcing for the game of football (or soccer) the others were playing just outside Golden Youths, girls stick boys, along with Nanene. For the girls, Adelie was in goal, with Anna & Adelie's Roserade in defence, and Rei & her Combusken leading them upfront. The boys had Kurtis in goal, Kris & Kyle's Magmar in defence, and Kyle & Kurtis' Breloom upfront. Ritchie was refereeing the game, which had drawn quite a crowd.

Also in the crowd were Donny, Carl, and his cousin, who'd finally taken off his alien costume… He had jet-black hair, presumably stuck up with gel, matching eyes, an open blue jacket over a plain black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, an white trainers. He had an air about him that just exuded cool.

"Currently it's smelly Weaver on the ball, saving the ball from the tackle by the clearly supreme Danime, getting his butt burnt by that amazing Combusken, and zipping right past the other clearly superior Danime, not even being fazed by the beautiful aroma being emitted by the Roserade!" Nanene cried.

"Yellow card!" Ritchie yelled, waving the yellow piece of card not at the pokémon for using its abilities, but towards Nanene, "Can you please remain objective?" he asked, causing Nanene to pretend to sulk.

"Oh, what a great save from Weaver on the girl's team! It's now Danime on the ball, running circles around Douglas, managing to make the boys pokémon collide with each other, and – GOAL!" Greg yelled, just before Ritchie blew his whistle, and the crowd cheered.

"And the incredible girls managed to break the tie with mere seconds left! The final score is cruddy boys 1, uber cool girls 2," Nanene sighed happily.

"Excuse me!" someone called, running forward from the crowd. The group of teens looked round at him.

He had fiery red hair, hazel eyes covered by sunglasses, pince-nez style, like Greg's, and a full grey tracksuit.

"My name's Steven Erickson. I was thinking about making a junior pro football team. After watching your game there, I was hoping some of you might be interested in playing. I've already got another few people lined up. What d'you say?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm in, where do I sign?" Kyle asked with a chuckle, and everyone else, bar Nanene, Greg and Anna (who'd gone back in to Golden Youths for a drink) eventually decided to play.

"Sure I can't convince you guys?" Steven asked the remaining two, but they both shook their heads.

"Ok, well thanks anyway. I'll let you guys know about training and matches. See you around!" Steven called.

"Bye," the teens said in unison, still slightly shocked by his presence.

Meanwhile, inside…

Whilst the match was a few minutes over, a large part of the crowd who'd come from Golden Youths were still out there, and in fact, when Anna entered the youth club, Jimmy was the only person in there.

"Hey Jimmy. Pretty quiet, huh?"

"Yeah, but your game's over now, I'm sure people will start coming back in in a minute," Jimmy replied with a smile.

"Just a glass of water, please, tap will be fine."

Jimmy went to the kitchen and poured her a glass. As Anna gulped it down, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she'd finished, she turned round to answer it.

The creature behind her was about a foot taller than her. Its skin was crimson and crumbly, and coated over its body were several yellow rocky spikes, like a Solrock. It's figure was that of a Hypno, it had a bushy white collar of fur, and it held a pendulum in its left hand, which it was swinging before Anna's oddly empty eyes.

Without the slightest chance to defend herself, the Pink Ranger fainted and collapsed, falling into Rocket Red's arms.

"Excellent, Hypnotinza!" Rocket Red hissed lowly.

"Let's move, quick," Blue commanded.

"Hold on, explain to us why we're just getting the Pink Ranger!" Yellow ordered.

"Yeah! Why not Green?" Rocket Green asked.

"Trust me; all we need is Pink. Among other things, she has the Togetic Zord. That, and the Dusclops Zords are the keys…" Rocket Blue said mysteriously, then added, "Quick, get her morpher!"

Rocket Yellow poured lava onto the clubs floor, and Rocket Red dripped some onto Anna's Neo Phone, before taking her with the five mutants.

A second too late, the other teens led several more people from the crowd back into the youth club.

"Hey, Jimmy, d'you see where Anna went?" Kris asked.

"No, sorry, she wasn't in here," Jimmy lied.

"But she…" Kris said, trailing off.

"Hey, Donny, Carl, uh-" Rei said, addressing the trio as Donny finally stepped back behind the bar.

"Come on, Rei, you remember me! BT!" the black haired boy said with a smile. Rei's look of confusion remained for a second, but then vanished.

"Oh! Of course, BT, yeah. You haven't seen Anna, have you?" she continued.

"No."

"Don't think so."

"Not unless Nanene counts."

Ok, well, it's not to weird she's not here…just that she came in here then vanished, without being seen…but, I say let's give her some time," Kurtis said, as the group sat down, and Jimmy brought over their favourite drinks, knowing them from memory.

"Yeah, true. But it couldn't hurt to call her cell phone," Kyle pointed out, taking a sip from his smoothie through his bendy straw.

"Good point," Kris said nervously, dialling on his Neo Phone.

"Hey! That was my smoothie!"

"Was not!"

"Here we go…" Nanene sighed.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"What's that?" Rocket Yellow asked, as they heard Anna's ring tone, Walk This Way by Girls Aloud and the Sugababes (saved in the folder "Classic Melodies").

"It's her morpher. We'd better hang it up," Green said, pointing to her Neo Phone clipped to her belt.

"No! Then the Rangers will no something is wrong! Just leave it!" Blue cried quickly, and shortly it stopped.

"Good call," Red said.

"Thank you. Anyway, it looks like the process has started. It's only a matter of time now," Blue said, and enjoyed his first evil laugh, as black armour crept over Anna, beginning with her waist…

Much later, in Goldenrod…

"Anna!" Rei yelled, running down one street. The sky had darkened into a deep blue as night descended, and streetlights were already lit.

"Anna!" Greg called likewise, running towards the Yellow Ranger.

"No sign of her?" Rei asked, and Greg shook his head.

"I wonder if the others have had more luck," Greg thought aloud.

"Well we haven't," Kurtis said, as he and Ritchie feel from the sky, landing next to them.

"I thought we told you not to do that! Especially at night…" Rei cried indignantly.

"Sorry…" Kurtis mumbled.

"We've spoken to the others. Adelie hasn't seen her at the park; neither have Nanene and Kyle down near the day care centre. As for Kris…well…" Ritchie said, and Kris approached the group on cue. His face was stained with tears.

"I haven't seen her…" he said quietly and hoarsely.

"Let's give Whitney and Miborg another call," Greg said sympathetically, dialling on his Neo Phone.

"Guys, any sign-?" he asked, but Whitney interrupted before he could finish.

"No, I'm sorry. We will call you if-" she told them, but she paused and there was some shuffling about on her end.

"Hold the phone! Seriously, don't drop it; they're expensive – ow! Anyway, according to radar she's right on top of you!" Miborg yelled.

"What!? Where!?" Kris shouted delightedly.

"On top of us means right near us," Greg explained monotonously.

"Yeah, but she's not, is-" Kurtis started, but once again, someone was interrupted, this time by minor explosions around the group of five, which sent them to the ground. They looked up, and made out six figures walking towards them, slowly and dramatically (apparently).

It was the four Rocket Rangers, Hypnotinza, and…

"Rocket Pink!?" Kris cried, standing bolt upright, all trace of depression gone from his voice, replaced by surprise and curiosity.

"What's the deal? Did you clone her?" Rei asked angrily.

"Or did you just make a new one the old fashioned way, out of lava?" Ritchie asked, and Rocket Red chuckled.

"Neither. She's just plain and simple, the _Pink_ Rocket _Ranger_."

"Anna!?" Kris cried almost silently.

"Heh. She's gone now. Which puts the playing field even more in our favour!" Anna/Rocket Pink yelled, and she gave an evil laugh, before the mutants attacked.

"Bell Scarf, Psycho Boost! Super Spiker, Tri Attack!" she screeched. The four attacks of psychic, fire, ice and water struck the Rangers blasting them down once more.

"Wait! Remember the plan," Rocket Blue said.

"Right. Hypnotinza, do your thing!"

The muted mutant sprung forward, waving its pendulum at the Rangers.

"Quick, morph!" Greg yelled.

"Neo Access!" three Rangers called.

Kurtis forced Kris' Neo Phone into his hand, and whilst called out for him whilst morphing himself.

"Silver Scizor power!"

"And one more thing," Ritchie said, and a pair of pince-nez sunglasses appeared before his eyes.

"Nice, very Steven," Rei said approvingly.

"How thick do you think we are?" Like we're just gonna let you "hypnotize" us with one of the oldest tricks in the book!" Greg yelled.

"You want a trick? Fine, Trick!" Anna yelled, and the Super Spiker appeared in Rei's hand, and the new Rocket Pink ended up holding the Discharger.

"Thunder!" she yelled, pointing at Greg, and he fell from pain.

"Now let's take it up a notch," Rocket Green said.

"Rocket Megazord: Happiness mode!" Red yelled. The three Rocket Rangers Zords appeared behind them, along with Anna's Chimeco and Togetic.

The Zords combined as always, with the Togetic Zord replacing the Glalie.

"Oh boy," Kurtis said, rubbing his face.

"Looks like the right time to bust out the Quadrazords, wouldn't you say Greg?" Ritchie asked.

"Totally!" Greg cried, jumping back to his feet.

"Quadrazords?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry, we'll handle them."

"You guys worry about Rocket Blue and the Hypnotoad. With any luck destroying that thing will snap Anna out of it," Ritchie said.

"Indubitably," Greg chuckled.

"You ok, dude?" Kurtis asked Kris.

"Yeah…if I can get Anna back safe and sound, I'll do whatever it takes," Kris said, standing up firmly.

"Quadrazords!"

All of the five Rangers' available Zords arose. The Glalie Zord combined as the head with the Arcanine, Ariados, and Manectric Zords. The Scizord combined with the Octillery Zord, Sunflora Zord, and Heracross Zord, and shot its claw hands over to the other aptly named Quadrazord.

A/N: And THAT is why Greg needed the Glalie Zord.

Greg took the helm of the Glalie topped one, and Ritchie the Scizord orientated one.

"So you like Tri-Attack? Well try mine! Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, let's go!" Greg yelled, sending attacks from his Megazords head, legs and torso.

"Reflect," Anna hissed. The attack redirected itself towards Ritchie.

"Double Team!" he called, narrowly avoiding it.

"Ok, your turn," Greg panted.

"No, it's U-Turn!" Ritchie called. His Quadrazord leapt at the Rocket Megazord, kicked it, and then switched places with Greg's. Parse

"X-Scissor!" Greg called, commanding his configuration of Zords to smack the others with its powerful arms.

"Grr…" The Rocket Rangers all grunted within their Megazord. Anna looked to Rocket Red.

"Time for plan B," the leader said.

"Right! Pidgeot Zord!" Anna called. The carrier Zord swooped in, and combined to form the Rocket Garuda Megazord.

"Brave Bird!" Anna called. The single attack took down both Quadrazords.

Down below…

Hypnotinza shook the Rangers up with an Earthquake, and followed it up by physically attacking Rei and Kurtis with attacks such as Drain Punch and Brick Break.

"Missile mode!" Kris screamed, flying headlong at Hypnotinza. He threw Kurtis and Rei out of the way, then used Teleport to avoid Kris' barrage, and he reappeared next to Rocket Blue.

Kris flew down at Rocket Blue, but before he could land a hit in, Rocket Blue hit him in the groin, and he hurtled forward.

"Hey, Blue boy!" Kurtis yelled. Rocket Blue stared over at him.

"Seed Bomb!" he added, blasting Rocket Blue with the 80 damage strong attack.

"Discharge!" Rei called, electrocuting him simultaneously, and he fell to his knees.

'Without the Ice Horn, I can't do hardly anything!' Rocket Blue thought to himself. He looked up and saw the Rocket Megazord combined, and realised what it was time for.

"Hypnotinza, let's go!" he yelled. The ever-silent mutant followed Rocket Blue onto the Megazords foot, and it took flight.

"I won't let them get away!" Kris cried, shooting after them, saying this more to himself than anyone.

Greg and Ritchie returned to ground, and Greg called the Sanctuary.

"Guys, can you get a track on the Rocket Megazord? Or at least Kris?" he asked.

"No problem Greg. We'll patch in the coordinates to the on-board console on the SATV," Whitney replied.

Almost instantly, the four Rangers vehicles sped up to them, and Ritchie led the way after Kris.

Shortly, Not far west of the Lake of Rage…

"Soul Eye!" Rocket Red called, and his weapon zapped the Dusclops and Togetic Zords up above the six mutants.

"Bell Scarf! Super Spiker!" Anna added, her weapons doing the same.

"The combined energies from these three weapons will easily be enough to – yes, it's starting!" Rocket Blue cried in delight, as the two Zords lit up in a bright white.

Kris was able to see perfectly well what was going on, but at the bright light he halted (partly because his vision was slightly impaired) to watch what was happening.

All seven watched in awe, as the Zords changed shape, from Dusclops and Togetic to…

"Dusknoir!" Rocket Red gasped.

"Togekiss!" Anna cried.

"Incredible…they evolved…" Rocket Yellow said quietly.

"And so did our weapons!" Red said, and indeed they had. The Soul eye's shape was that of a Dusknoir's head, arch shaped, with a bell like attachment on top, but still a clear red eye on front. The Super Spiker had changed from a Togetic's head to the three large claw-like spikes found on top of a Togekiss' head, held together by a handle.

"Launch Mini-Rockets!"

The mutants were bombarded by explosions as Kris fired upon them, and descended.

"This has gone on long enough! Give her back!" Kris bellowed.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Ranger? Black Rocket, Shadow Force!" Rocket Red yelled. The new weapon launched from his hand, speeding at Kris, but with the whole sky to be in, he easily avoided it.

"Superior Spiker, triple Horn Drill!" Anna yelled. All three spikes shot at Kris, but he bashed them away.

"Grr…Dusknoir, destroy him!" Rocket Red hissed.

"You too, Togekiss!" Anna yelled. The Togekiss Zord looked saddened, but it launched Hyper Beam all the same, as did Dusknoir.

"Anna! For Arceus' sake, stop this! Snap out of it! It's me, Kris!" the Red Ranger screamed down at her.

"I know who you are, Red Ranger! Togekiss, Sky attack!" Anna called. Kris flew high to avoid the attack, before falling down on the Zords back.

"I'll do this myself! And this is mine!" Anna yelled, saying the last bit to the mutants.

She leapt high into the air, landing on her Zords back, and she launched fist after fist, high kick after high kick at her should-be boyfriend.

"No! Stop it!" Kris wailed, forcing her down, and he pinned her against the Zord, and he removed his helmet to better stare into her…visor… "Anna…I love you!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh…no matter who you are inside, this is still gonna be gross…" Kris said, and he tried to kiss his girlfriend.

Down below…

Coincidentally, the other four Rangers arrived at the scene, guns all blazing at the Rocket Rangers.

Greg and Ritchie leapt forward, the Thermo Booster and Insecta-Ray in hand, and they took down Hypnotinza.

Back on the Zord…

As he broke the kiss, Kris desperately looked down at Anna, and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Kris? What's going on?" she asked.

"It worked!" he cried, and he fell down on top of her laughing, and she burst out laughing too, as the Togekiss Zord cooed in delight.

"You should see yourself," he added. Ann looked down at herself, and saw what she looked like.

"AAH! What happened!?"

"Three guesses, first two don't count," he said seriously.

"Right," she said nodding. She looked over the edge of the Zord and saw the Rocket Rangers down below.

"Let's get this sorted out," she said, standing up, and she leapt of the Zord. Kris reattached his helmet and followed.

"Ok, Rocket Rangers, whatever you did to me, I don't want to know!" Anna cried as she landed, and the other Rangers stepped back, allowing the mutants to hear her, "But you did something, so you're gonna pay…oh please let this work…"

"Neo Access! Double-0 4! Blessing Ranger!"

With her new Zord, her Ranger suit was slightly different. Her helmet was slightly different shaped to look like a Togekiss' head, and her belt buckle was that of a Togekiss.

"Whoa," the other Rangers remarked.

"I say we do this the old fashioned way, with the Neo Blaster!" Anna called.

"Right…eh, but you've got a new weapon…" Kris said.

"Oh…oh well, we'll do it anyway!"

The Discharger plugged into the top of the Octo-Cannon with its nozzle, and the Sun Shield attached to one side. The Superior Spiker plugged into three convenient new holes on The Octo-Cannon. Kris loaded the Octo-Cannon with his Legend Staff as always.

"Neo Blaster, fire!" Anna called, blasting the weapon at the fur remaining mutants. When the smoke cleared, there was just a burning hole in the ground where they had been.

"They're not gone…but they'll be back…" Kurtis said darkly.

"Power down," Kris said, demorphing, and the Green, Blue, and Yellow Rangers, and The Silver Scizor followed suit.

"So…what about Rocket Pink?" Rei asked.

"Hmm. What about her indeed?" Anna asked, not turning to face the other Rangers. There was a long, awkward silence.

Anna silently called for the new Superior Spiker, and then she quickly turned, launching her attack.

"Razor Wind!"

The five other Rangers were sent to the ground, and Kris looked up at her, wide-eyed in shock, as Anna just laughed.

A puff of smoke, and Anna was gone, replaced once more by Rocket Pink, along with the four other Rocket Rangers, and Hypnotinza!

"Did you really think one of my plans would fail so spectacularly, equipping _you_ with a new, more powerful weapon!" Rocket Blue yelled, laughing maniacally.

"Um…yes!" Greg cried.

"Ha! Please! Anna Danime is gone! And destroying Hypnotinza won't help anyway; I fully recognise and acknowledge that I was once that pitiful mortal! But no more! The Rocket Rangers upgraded me, and helped me to see the light! And the five of you are the only things in our way!" Anna yelled, staring down pitifully at Kris, whose eyes were once again filling with tears.

"Rocket Rangers, return! Oh, uh…you too Hypnotinza…" Rocket Red said with a light chuckle. He smashed a vial of lava on the ground behind him, and the five mutants walked into it.

"Oh, and you can have this," Anna said, throwing her Neo Phone at the Rangers, "I don't need it, and you'll just be able to trace me with it…"

She walked into the lava hole, and it vanished. Kris fell to his knees, biting his lip, and he picked up Anna's morpher, and cradled it in his hands.

Rei knelt down beside him, and hugged him, and he let out his tears, as the four other Rangers gazed uneasily out at the lake, as night truly descended.

_Will the Rangers ever get Anna back? And what is Rocket Blue planning next? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

A/N: Evil twisty new cliffy ending shock horror gasp! Yes… Yes, it was Sentrovasi who persuaded me to keep Anna evil, and make this the two-parter rather than Rocket Ranger Rebellion. He also happened to win the quiz that came with the former chapter, correctly guessing that Steven's name is based on Sven Goran Eriksson, and he wins a DF storyline. If anyone reviews this chapter now, they'll be replied by our new Steven, though for those of you who've already reviewed…tough. If I didn't make it obvious before, I'd really appreciate you guys submitting mutants again, though if you give them any specific powers I'll likely not be able to use them. However, I'd really like a stronger description than just "A Bulbasaur and Primeape mutant" or whatever. See ya!


	37. The Grass Is Pinker On The Other Side 2

Whitney announcing – "Previously on Poké Rangers Neo."

_…The Pink Ranger fainted and collapsed, falling into Rocket Red's arms. _

_"Excellent, Hypnotinza!" Rocket Red hissed lowly. _

_"…She's just plain and simple, the Pink Rocket Ranger." _

_"Anna!?" Kris cried. _

_All seven watched in awe, as the Zords changed shape, from Dusclops and Togetic to… _

_"Dusknoir!" Rocket Red gasped. _

_"Togekiss!" Anna cried. _

_"Kris? What's going on?" Anna asked. _

_"Neo Blaster, fire!" Anna called. _

_"Did you really think one of my plans would fail so spectacularly!?" Rocket Blue yelled, laughing maniacally._

_"Anna Danime is gone!"_

_"Oh, and you can have this," Anna said, throwing her Neo Phone at the Rangers._

_Rei knelt down beside Kris, and hugged him, and he let out his tears, as the four other Rangers gazed uneasily out at the lake, as night truly descended._

_

* * *

_

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles) _

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown) _

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown) _

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown) _

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown) _

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown) _

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne) _

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary) _

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour) _

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres) _

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird) _

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths) _

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Chapter 36; The Grass Is Pinker On The Other Side – Part 2

Rei arrived home, and kicked off her shoes at the door, and tried to creep up to her room without being noticed – no such luck.

"Anna, Rei? Is that you?" the twin's mother called from the living room. Apart from being taller, she was practically identical to her Pink Ranger daughter – her golden blonde hair fell shortly below her shoulders, however, and her sparkling blue eyes had a hint of green in them. Otherwise the resemblance was uncanny.

"Oh…uh…it's me, Mum…" Rei said awkwardly, entering the room. Her highly outgoing father was there as well. He had green hair, and was wearing huge baggy t-shirts and jeans, but he also had a pipe and slippers and was reading the paper. He reminded Rei of a Kyle who knew where to stop. He was weird, but the twins couldn't have asked for a better Dad.

"You're home late. Where were you? And where's your sister?" Mum asked.

"Oh, she's um…she's staying round Kris' place tonight," Rei said nervously, and her Dad lowered the paper, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No. Just no. Ew! Thanks for the mental picture!" Rei cried, running out of the room after answering the unasked question, and her parents chuckled.

At the door she bit her lip, before running up to her room.

Meanwhile, at Kris' house…

"Kris? Are you ok?" the Red Rangers mother asked, as she slowly pushed open the door to his room. She had her brunette hair done up in curlers, she was wearing a pink dressing gown, and a mudpack on her face. The light was off, but he was not in bed; rather, he was staring out of his window at the night sky. Anna's Neo Phone was still clutched in his hand.

After a moment of silence Kris croakily answered. "Yeah."

His Mum didn't ask any more questions, and simply frowned as she closed the door, leaving him alone.

Kurtis' house…

Kurtis was sat, silently watching the news with his parents, though in reality his mind was far elsewhere.

'Poor Anna…she must be so confused…we've got to help her…I hope Kris is ok…and Rei…Kris was letting it out, but she didn't…oh man, I didn't say anything! What kind of boyfriend am I? I'm a git, I'm a git, I'm a git!' he screamed in his head.

"Ooh, dear, that doesn't sound too good," Kurtis' Mum said, tutting at the news, and the Green Ranger turned to watch, "They're thinking that the Pink Ranger has joined Team Rocket. That can't be true."

"No…of course not, you know the media…" Kurtis said.

"You alright son?" Kurtis' Dad asked, "It's just you sound a bit more…intelligent than usual…"

"Yeah…but…I gotta go!" he cried, and he ran up to his room.

Greg's house…

"I've gotta think of something!" Greg said, pacing his room anxiously, "I'm supposed to be the brains on this team! Well, me and Anna…but if Rocket Blue can brainwash her into joining them, then I must be – I've got to be the one to snap her out of it!" he cried, stomping his foot.

Downstairs…

"That boy really needs to learn to calm down, and get some sleep," Greg's Dad said, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, you know what he's like. He's presented with a problem, a challenge, and he's got to sort it out. And from the sound of things, Anna's in a pickle, do you really think he's going to take one of his dearest, lifelong friends in trouble lying down!?" his Mum argued, smacking his Dad's wrist.

"Ow!"

Meanwhile, at Ritchie's flat…

"Nanene!" Ritchie cried, bursting into her room. Hers was the largest in the flat, and was stuffed with all her shopping, and her piano.

"Ritchie! Ever heard of knocking before entering!?" Nanene cried, sitting up and pulling off her eye mask.

"Whatever, anyway, it's an emergency! If Anna's parents ask, she's staying at Kris' place, ok? But if Kris' parents ask, she's staying here, got it?" he cried.

"Pardon?" she asked sleepily.

"Good!" he said, slamming the door. Nanene sighed, pulling down her eye mask, and lying down to go back to sleep.

And finally, Team Rocket HQ…

The six mutants triumphantly warped into the throne room, and the other inhabitants of the castle turned to them.

"Well, well, well. We have done well, hmm?" Giovanni said, giving a few claps. As the other mutants began to cheer them unenthusiastically, Giovanni bellowed "Silence!"

"Most of the praise should go to Rocket Blue, sir. It was his idea to gain control of the Pink Ranger, and for the Zord evolution, and, well, everything," Rocket Red said proudly, waving to Rocket Blue.

"Quite frankly, I don't care who came up with plan. As I said, you have to work together as a team. And what of the return of Rocket Pink?" Giovanni asked Anna.

"Well, sir, it's hardly a return, is it. Since I'm not the original Rocket Pink," she said. Giovanni looked confusedly between the mutants.

"Sir, Hypnotinza was not designed to make her believe she was Rocket Pink, but to show her that our cause was right. That way simply reminding her of Anna Danime would never work to break her out of it. Furthermore, Hypnotinza was designed to immediately vanish from the scene should he be placed in any extreme danger, in order to aid his own survival," Rocket Blue explained.

"Well very good job to all of you, especially Hypnotinza!" Giovanni applauded. Rocket Blue felt a twinge of anger at this, since Hypnotinza didn't design himself.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, and I suggest you all do the same. For tomorrow is the day when the Poké Rangers finally meet their demise!" Giovanni laughed, and he left the room. All of the standing mutants bowed, and the Rocket Rangers, Hypnotinza and Nanba shortly followed.

"I still don't like them," Jessie said on the sofa, watching after them.

"We coulda done that," Butch grunted.

"We DID do dat! Well, sorta…pretty much…" Meowth grumbled.

The next day, in Goldenrod…

"But I still don't get it guys, can you just show me how to play football?" BT asked Donny and Carl.

"Can we? I'll have you know we were once asked to go out for Johto at the World Cup!" Donny told him impressively.

_Flashback _

_"Excuse me, hello, do you have a minute?" a man asked the young duo's Mums out shopping one day, "We're looking for mascots for the FIFA World Cup2098. Would you be interested in your children going out with the players?"_

_"Ooh, not right now thanks, little Carl's got "tummy problems"," Carl's Mum said. The young boy was trying to cross his legs._

_"Right…well, thanks anyway…" the man said, and he walked off._

End flashback

"Wow. I guess that means you're good then?" BT asked.

"Oh yeah. Now watch," Carl said, as they entered the Goldenrod gym's concrete pitch.

"Now, the first thing to learn is the positions. There's offence, defence, streaker, goalie, cheerleader, midfield, and evil invading mutant intent on conquering the world by ruining the game," Donny explained.

"Now when you do something like _this!_" Carl cried, punching Donny in the face, "Or _this!_" he added, kicking him in the groin, "That gets you one point. However, to be fair, and give them another chance, the vampire, sometimes called referee gives the ball to the other team for a free kick."

"You mean like this?" BT asked, punching and kicking Donny himself.

"Aw-haw-haw!" Donny moaned in pain.

"Exactly!"

"Then they, uh…they get to kick it without the other team being able to do anything except stand in front of the goal, at which point they have two choices," Donny said woozily, standing up again.

"Either protect their faces, or, the more common choice, protect the family jewels," Carl told him.

"Now since, if you've got any family jewels they'll probably be on your planet, we'll lend you some of ours," Donny said. The duo poured fabulous gems such as diamonds and sapphires into his hands.

"Ooh, pretty!" BT admired, speaking in a childish tone.

The trio continued on with the sport, ignoring the Rocket Megazord, with a Togekiss head and Dusknoir torso, attacking the town around them. The Mega Insectazord, flanked by the Manectric, Octillery, and Sunflora Zords, were soon surrounding it.

"Cross Chop!" Ritchie called, attacking from behind, forcing the Zord to topple, but to spare the city, the Sunflora Zord tried to hold it up, but the Rocket Megazord fought back, sending the Zord (and Kurtis) flying.

"Where the heck is Kris!?" Rei called out to the others from atop her Zord.

"I dunno, he must've got the call! But we don't have time to spend worrying about him right now, we have to protect the city!" Greg yelled back, "Try an Octazooka!"

His Zord splattered gunk all over the opposing Megazord' windshield, impairing the Rocket Rangers vision.

"Fine, you want to play it that way, then your city's gonna pay! Gunk Shot, fire everywhere!" Rocket Green called. The Megazord stood still, but for rotating, and fired poison in all directions from its Arbok arm.

"String Shot!" Ritchie called on instinct. He sprayed a large amount of the sticky stuff, coating the arm and preventing anything from getting out of it.

"Time to call out the big guns," Rocket Blue said with a grin.

"Rocket Garuda Megazord!" Anna called. The Megazord combined with the Ultrazord.

"Ok…I say it's time for a Quadrazord!" Kurtis called.

"Right!"

The Mega Insectazord split into its original components. The Scizord remained in its Megazord formation, and combined with Greg and Kurtis' Zords for arms, and Rei's for legs.

"Vine Whip!" Kurtis yelled. His left arm Zord shot a rope out at the opposing Megazord, preventing it getting too far away.

"Now a Waterfall!" Greg called, and the right arm pointed towards the Rockets' Zord. However, the water crashed down from the sky rather than from it.

"This is ridiculous! Earthquake!" Rocket Yellow cried, and the Megazord stomped down hard, shaking up the other Zord.

"Magnet Rise!" Rei commanded. The Quadrazord rose into the air, avoiding the attack, but relinquished its grip on the Rocket Rangers. They then rose into the air as well.

"Volt Tackle!" Rei shouted. The Megazord crackled with electricity, and swam through the air at the Garuda powered Megazord, with the mutants finally kicking them back with the immune Donphan legs.

Rei then shot a Shock Wave at them, but they again fought back by kicking the ball of lightning right back at the Rangers, and it collided with the Scizor chest, sending them right back down to the ground.

"And now to deliver the final blow!" Rocket Red hissed.

"Rocket Punch!" all five called. The Megazords hand blasted out towards the Quadrazord with such force they probably would have caused internal explosions for all four Zords if they'd hit.

_If. _

Seconds before impact, something shot in front of the Neo Rangers' Megazord, taking the fists with it. All nine "Rangers" looked off in the direction the red, black & cream blue had sped to. It was Kris, atop the Arcanine Zord, which was chewing on the two hands in its mouth. Kris silently looked out, rage radiating around him. A moment of silence, before…

"We're leaving," Anna said hoarsely.

"Just because your ex has turned up?" Rocket Blue asked with a chuckle. Anna pointed over at him, not looking at him, and he instantly began to choke.

"Pink, let him go. The rest of you, we're out of here," Red said tonelessly. The Megazord faded away before the Rangers eyes, as did the hands in Arcanine's mouth, much to his disappointment.

Soon, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So what's the next move?" Rocket Green asked, as the mutants arrived in the oddly empty throne room.

"The next move is mine and mine alone. Nanba!" Anna yelled. The humpbacked scientist entered soon entered the room, holding a large vial of the orange substance so incorrectly called lava.

"What's that?" Rocket blue asked uneasily, as Anna took the vial, and motioned Nanba to leave. He did so, but with a scowl on his face, not that any of the Rocket Rangers cared.

"I'm going to put this into Kanto & Johto's water supply. It'll be highly diluted, but it's more than strong enough to mutate everyone on the entire continent by drinking just one glass of water," Anna said with an evil laugh.

"But they won't work for us, if anything that could just gain us new enemies!" Rocket Yellow argued.

"Which is why it's been treated by Hypnotinza," Anna told her.

"Fine, we'll just dump it, and-" Rocket Red said.

"Not you! Me! Alone," Anna cut off. Before any of them could respond, Anna left in a lava hole.

"Do you think we should give Hypnotinza a go at her?" Rocket Green asked, though whether or not he was joking wasn't clear (A/N: He was).

Just outside the room, a certain two mutants…let's call them…C and D-

"It's B!" one yelled angrily at the narrator.

C and Q were secretly listening in, ready to report to their Boss as soon as they had enough incriminating evidence…

Soon, in the Sanctuary…

"Thanks for coming when you did Kris," Rei said.

"Yeah. Could have used you a bit earlier though – OW!" Kurtis cried.

"We've just got to do whatever it takes to get Anna back to her old self again…there's no room for me moping…" he said, clenching his fist.

The Rangers were all sat around the Sanctuary, demorphed and waiting for any sign of Anna. Whitney, Miborg and Greg were all working furiously at the computers.

"Hey, guys, this could be her! We're getting a strong source of energy from near the Vermillion Water Plant. Could be worth following up," Whitney said, turning round to the Rangers. Five of them plus Miborg were stood around her.

"Where's Kris?" she asked.

Shortly, at the Water Plant…

Anna knelt down to tip the lava into the water carefully Two guards bodies were piled on top of each other nearby – hopefully just unconscious. She paused as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Why did I know that you'd try and stop me?" Anna asked. With a sigh, not even turning around, though she did after asking, to face the Red Ranger.

"Because I'm here to stop you from doing something that's wrong. At one time, it would have been some other mutant stood where you are, and you'd have been here helping me," Kris said coldly.

"Once upon a time, but I'm wiser now. I've seen the light," Anna replied.

"Anna, what is wrong with you! Two weeks ago – heck, two days ago, if you could've seen yourself now you'd have thrown up. You'd be sickened by it. Helping Team Rocket to do evil, hurting _millions_, even _billions_ of people! What's wrong with you!?"

"Silence! It's time to end this once and for all! Only one Ranger is going to leave this plant today!" Anna hissed.

The two Rangers began circling each other, until eventually, Anna leapt at Kris, and tackled him to the ground.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?" he chuckled. Anna moved from on top of him, picked him up by the neck, and threw him into the air.

Anna quickly tried to tip the vial into the water, but as he fell, Kris kicked her into the water, barely managing to catch the vial in time.

"Please, think about what you're doing! The real Anna wouldn't do this! Because she's understand how many people would be hurt by it! Please, just stop now! Snap out of it! I mean, look what you've done to those guards for a start! How much farther will it go!?"

All the while, Anna was crackling with electricity, holding her head in pain, not even concentrating on remaining above the water.

"My – my head! It hurts!" she wailed, but then the electricity stopped, and she jumped high from the water, and landed right in front of Kris.

She punched him in the groin, causing him to fall down in a foetal position, and she took the lava from his hands, and turned back to the water.

"Fine. Fine, do it if you must. Just – just do me one favour before you do," Kris pleaded. Anna casually turned her head back to face him first.

"Just kill me. Because I don't want to live my life without you," Kris said, tears welling up beneath his helmet.

"Heh. With pleasure," Anna said. She summoned all three of her weapons, and prepared to strike. Kris looked away and closed his eyes, flinching – but the attack never came.

He looked up to see Anna on her knees, crying her mutated-into-a-visor eyes out and pounding the ground.

"Why! Can't! I! Do it!?" she wailed, completely collapsing onto the ground.

"Anna! Anna, are you in there? Please, it's me, it's Kris. Fight it Anna! Break free!" Kris said as he kneeled down in front of her, and helped her sit upright. They stared into each other's helmets.

"I – I can't!"

"Yes you can! I believe in you!" Kris whispered, briefly putting his arms round her. But she then broke free of him, and tore away at her armour, throwing it to one side (not into the water, mind you) until eventually it all just melted away, dissolving back into lava itself, once again leaving Anna Danime.

"Anna?" Kris asked tenderly.

"It's me, Kris. I'm ok! Thank you!" she cried, putting her arms round him, and ripping Kris' helmet off, almost taking his head off with it. She then proceeded to – actually, that wouldn't even be appropriate for an "M".

"Ok, that's enough you two," Kurtis said, as he arrived with the other Rangers, all unmorphed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kris asked.

"And why did you come all this way for what'll probably be just a few minutes of being here?" Anna asked.

"There's a highly interesting and exciting answer to that question, and I'll now go into the full, in-depth, gory, incredible details-" Greg said, and he took a deep breath to explain before being cut off.

"No time for that! Steven just called, we've got our first match later today!"

"Might I suggest we get home pronto, get some rest, train some, yadda, yadda, you know the deal?" Ritchie asked.

"To the Mew-Mobile!" Rei cried, pointing up in the air.

"The what?" Anna asked, and Kris shrugged.

"Oh, right. It was part of Greg's story that there happened to not be time for," Rei explained.

"Oh, ok. To the Mew-Mobile!" Kris announced.

Later that day…

As the teens thrashed the other team from Mahogany (known as the Mahogany Mareeps) on the court earlier inhabited by our favourite comedy trio (cue the angry Jessie, James and Meowth), playing alongside new, irrelevant teammates Libby, Jo, Joe, Ryan, and Dawn, Anna, Nanene, and Anna's inexplicably evolved Togekiss were acting as cheerleaders, complete with the cute outfits ("This is so degrading!" from Nanene), styled as Goldeen for the team's new name, Goldenrod Goldeens. Greg had a seat in the stand next to Steven, but he was wishing he'd chosen somewhere else to sit.

A/N: Did much of that make sense?

"COME ON, GUYS! I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE, YOU'RE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THOSE PIPSQUEAKS, THRASH 'EM!!!!!" he screamed, and Greg edged away from him slowly.

"And that guy with brown hair whose name I'm still not quite sure of is on the ball, he dodges Robinson without causing him any mental or even physical pain, that's sure to cost him big points in the final round, he, whose name I've just been told is Dave Weaver has volleyed it on to Daleson, who shoots it right across back to the team's Carvanha Man, Kris Douglas, whose spinning round like a ballet dancer in the area that's marked off with blues lines near the net. I'm not sure what those lines mean, but I believe that areas forbidden!" BT announced nonsensically.

"What are you talking about?" Carl chuckled.

"I don't know!" BT cried, and the three announcers laughed uproariously, "Oh, but now Douglas has kicked the ball past the goal guardian, but not his own, that's cost his team 50 's!"

As Kris did a victory lap round the pitch at having in fact scored, he gave a wink and a thumbs-up to Anna, and she winked back.

"Go Goldeens!"

_How will Giovanni handle another failure at the hands of the Rocket Rangers? What are they going to do next? And what happened to Hypnotinza? All of these questions and many more will probably not be answered next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

A/N: Ah, lovely. Hope you enjoyed the editisation. Despite the fact that for a few days I was struggling to think of what would actually happen in this episode, I think it turned out quite well. All those scenes of the Rangers at home near the beginning, and the Rocket HQ scene were in fact cut from the last episode for time…what? I can't have cut scenes unless it's a TV show or movie now? Eh…even though she answered many of your reviews last chapter, Anna will again be doing that today, accompanied by Kris, of course. If this chapter looked dodgy or anything, it's because the site is screwing about right now, so I've had to copy and paste this into an exported chapter to upload it. Anyway, see ya!


	38. Rocket Riot

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Chapter 37; Rocket Riot

* * *

The Rocket Rangers were stood in line as Giovanni gave them another lecture after their failure. None of them were paying an attention. 

Cassidy and Butch giggled on the sofa as they, along with Jessie, James and Meowth watched the punishment being dealt.

"This is inexcusable! After everything I said, you still directly disobeyed me, and allowed the Pink Ranger to carry out her own plot. Alone! Well!? Are any of you going to say anything!?" Giovanni barked.

Simultaneously, the tiniest blue spark of electricity crackled on the top right of the Rocket Rangers' visors. It was almost invisible.

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm sick and tired of listening to all the garbage you come out with, Giovanni!" Rocket Red yelled.

"I beg your pardon!? How DARE you speak to me like that!?" Giovanni screamed in horror.

"Easily. You make all of us sick. From now on, we're in charge. We're not listening to the likes of _you_ any more!" Rocket Green argued.

"Hey, you can't talk to do Boss like dat!" Meowth cried, leaping off the sofa in his Boss' defence, "He's in charge around here, and if t woin't for him, you guys wouldn't even exist! Show a little respect, and do as he says!"

"And you can shut it as well!" Rocket Yellow cried, grabbing Meowth by the neck, and holding him up in the air. She squeezed hard, and when she finally relinquished her grip, Meowth fell to the floor in a slump, his neck half the width of what it should be.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James cried in sorrow.

"We're out of here," Rocket Blue said. Giovanni leapt at them to stop them, but they avoided him, and left down a lava hole that had been created moments before by Rocket Red.

"Why those insolent little bas-" Giovanni began, but he paused as Meowth sat up.

"Boy, dat's really a pain in da neck…and one less life, too…" he commented.

"Right…all of you, now, find them! They cannot be allowed to live! Do whatever it takes to completely destroy them! And bring me back their lava! NANBA!" he called, and his scientist entered the throne room, "You and I are to search as well, they must be eliminated at all costs! And get Hypnotinza as well! The Rocket Rangers must be ANNIHILATED!" Giovanni bellowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

* * *

"…And then the guy said "That's no Snorlax, that's my wife,"!" Adelie cried, and the other teens shook their heads at her immaturity. 

"I don't get it," Kyle said.

"Because Snorlax are fat," Adelie explained, but Kyle just blinked, "As in the guy thought the other guys wife was so fat that she was a Snorlax!"

"I don't get it," Kyle said bluntly.

"You wouldn't…" Adelie sighed.

"You wanna make something of it!?" Kyle cried.

"Ok guys, there isn't anyone here who hasn't seen your little routine a million times," Nanene said.

"Good point, where's BT at? And Donny and Carl too for that matter?" Kyle asked.

"Tell me about it! Donny's supposed to be working right now! I can't handle all this with the paperwork I've got to do too…" Jimmy sighed, trying to serve several customers at the same time.

"Doesn't Whitney handle that?" Anna asked.

"I have a pretty broad job description, ok?" Jimmy asked rhetorically, going off to serve more background characters.

"Oh yes! Top of the tables once again!" Greg cried, finishing a game of Super Jail Break 15. He even had a disturbing victory dance to go with it.

"Congratulations, I guess that means you're almost as good as me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the little girls room. Come on, Adelie," Nanene said, trying to drag Adelie with her.

"What? Why, I don't need the loo," Adelie said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but _I_ do, and I'm a girl, march!" Nanene cried, pulling her along by the arm.

"And here I thought she was against sexism," Kris said, shaking his head.

"Anyone for more drinks?" Kyle asked, and the Rangers all nodded.

By the time he'd brought in the next round, and the girls returned from the toilets, the Rangers were nowhere to be seen, and they all frowned.

They'd left in a hurry after receiving a call from Miborg in the Sanctuary, telling them of mutant activity near the gym. They weren't to be disappointed…

On their way, however, they passed by the flat of everyone's favourite trio; Donny, Carl and BT (who had deactivated his holographic projector for comfort, it really itches).

* * *

"Now this is called a light switch. When the thingy is more near you at the top, it means the light is on-" Donny told him. 

"Yeah, and trust me, you do not want to lick a light bulb when it's on!" Carl told BT seriously.

"But when it's nearer you at the bottom, it's off, so there's no light. And when you push it, the outy end switches!" Donny finished.

"Guys, we have light switches on Kaku," BT told them with a small smile.

"You do!? But then why don't you get electrolocuted by them, isn't Kaku liquidy?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get why you're not electrocuted, tests show that gaseous oxygen conducts ecklecktricity very well…" BT stated.

"To the Internet!" Donny cried, pointing high in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gym…

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't our least favourite trio plus friends," Ritchie said as the six Rangers approached Jessie, James, Meowth, and Neo Grunts. 

"Prepare for trouble, but you're not in danger…"

"Make it double, we're after the Rocket Rangers!"

"Not the crummy motto again…" Rei moaned.

"Yeah, and you know, you really need to find another word that rhymes with Ranger," Kurtis informed them.

"Hold on, what's that supposed to mean!? "We're after the Rocket Rangers"!?" Greg asked.

"Dat's right! Dose slimy Wurmples betrayed da Boss!" Meowth cried.

"You're kidding?" Kris asked.

"No. And now they're out their, trying to take over the world for their own gains, and the Boss doesn't want that," Jessie said, shaking her head.

"So we need your help. We have to destroy the Rocket Rangers but we know that we couldn't ourselves," James said.

"So you want us to do it for you?" Anna asked.

"We want you to help us!" James argued.

"Or else!" Jessie said, and the Neo Grunts stepped forward, and James did a double take.

"You think you can threaten us? Like we're scared of you losers," Kris said, and the Rangers took up a fighting stance.

"Attack!" Jessie cried, pointing forward, and the Grunts ran towards the Rangers.

Without even bothering to morph, the Rangers tackled the Grunts with ease. Rei ducked a swing to her head from one, and headbutted it in the gut, catapulting it against its fellows behind it.

Anna ducked down and raised her fist, hitting each of the apparently male Grunts where it hurts, knocking them down into a pile one by one as they ran at her in line.

A large group surrounded Greg, randomly kicking and punching away, as Greg managed to crawl out through a small gap. He stood up and watched them with pity.

"Now they're weak _and_ stupid!" he cried. He swiped his leg, knocking several of them to the floor, and the rest simply tripped over those who'd already fallen.

Kurtis and Ritchie were using ninja doppelgangers to simply overwhelm the Grunts with strength in one-on-one fights, using brute force to knock them out.

Kris had Grunts running at him from all sides. He fell to the floor, causing the Grunts to Headbutt each other, dazing themselves. Kris got back to his feet, and dealt them uppercuts, one by one.

"Oh come on, how wimpy are these things!?" Jessie gaped. She looked over at James, who appeared to be straining himself with something, and as the final Grunt fell to the floor, James let loose.

"STOP!!" he bellowed, attracting everyone's attention.

"Look, all we want is your help to defeat our mutual enemies! Why do we have to fight over that!?" he cried.

"Ha! Please. The nine of you could team up against me right now, and still I'd crush you all! In fact, you Rangers would stand a better chance without those losers!" Rocket Blue said, walking towards the group from round a corner.

"You! Now we can destroy you and get back your lava!" Meowth cried, pointing a bony claw at the mutant. Rocket Blue didn't even acknowledge his comment.

"Where are the other Rocket Rangers!?" Kris asked.

"They're taking care of the rest of their gang across the world," Blue said, pointing at the trio, "Mind you, since they knew I'd be dealing with you guys, they leant me these," he added, clicking his fingers, and the three remaining Rocket Zords (Dusknoir, Arbok, Donphan) appeared behind him.

"Not a problem! We've handled them before – when they've had two or three more in number as well – so we'll handle them now!" Ritchie called.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Neo Megazord: Rock 'n' Roll mode!" Kris called, as the Rangers summoned their Zords, complete with Golem.

"Ritchie, you should tackle Rocket Blue," Kris commanded, and Ritchie nodded affirmatively.

"And if you guys wanna help, then go help him!" Greg told the trio.

"We're on it!" James said, running ahead with Ritchie, and the confused pair of mutants that were Jessie and Meowth shortly ran after them.

"Bullet Punch!" Ritchie called, landing in a quick-hit on Rocket Blue, and sending him back several feet.

"Oh yeah, one nil!" Ritchie cheered.

"How'd you mean?" James asked.

"You need to learn type advantages. He has ice powers. Ice is weak against steel," Ritchie explained.

"Wrong!" Rocket Blue called, launching himself at Ritchie and tackling him to the ground, "My ice powers came from the Glalie Zord. Keep up! Without that, I'm drawing my strength from the other three. Normal damage plus our natural high defence means-OOF!" moaned the mutant, as he was lifted off Ritchie by James' Psychic.

"Maybe so, but poison type makes you weak to psychic attacks!" he yelled at Rocket Blue, before adding to Ritchie, "Who doesn't know their types?"

"James, why are we helping the Scizor twerp?" Jessie whispered angrily to James, standing right alongside him, with Meowth on the other side.

"We agreed that we'd work with the Rangers to destroy the Rocket Rangers, our common enemy…didn't we?" James asked.

"Ok…new plan! We get da Silver freak to help us take down Rocket Blue, den we take down him and steal his Zords!" Meowth cried.

"Still within ear shot," Ritchie pointed out cheerfully. Jessie and Meowth smiled nervously.

James relinquished his psychic hold on Rocket Blue, and Jessie leapt forward with Poison Tail, Meowth with his claws outstretched for Slash. However, Rocket Blue regained his composure midair, and batted them away with a spinning kick.

Ritchie returned to his feet, and summoned the Scissor Claws to attack.

Meanwhile, the Neo Megazord had to endure a constant triple barrage of attacks, such as Shadow Claw, Poison Sting, and Mud Bomb. To counter, the Octo-arm caught the Mud Bomb, and using a Water Pulse, blasted it at the Dusknoir Zord, catching it off guard and halting the attack. However, that left them open to the Poison Sting, though being such a weak attack, it did little damage.

"You know, Poison Sting really shouldn't do any damage, I mean, this thing is made of metal, you know?" Kurtis pointed out.

"Hold on tight!" Kris warned. Using the enemy Zords distraction, he quickly launched a Rollout attack, causing the entire Megazord to fold in on the Golem torso, and roll into all three of the Rocket Rangers Zords, not once, but twice each.

"Wow. It's like bowling," Rei commented nonchalantly.

"How can you think about stuff like that WHEN WE'RE ROLLING THROUGH THE AIR!?" Greg screamed.

"Whose idea was it for this thing to not have seatbelts!?" Kurtis agreed.

Dusknoir then came back with a Night Shade, giving the Rangers no vision, however, they were able to make out the Arbok Zord as it leapt at them and used Wrap. The Donphan Zord then came in with its own Rollout, which the Arbok Zord narrowly avoided.

"Giga Impact!" Anna called. The Megazord practically exploded, causing the Donphan Zord to halt its attack, and all three Zords to go flying.

Rocket Blue managed to use the temporary darkness to his advantage.

"Black Rocket, Arbo-Gun! Fire!" he called. The weapon exploded around the four opposing mutants without them even seeing it.

"Now to finish you off, once and for all!" he called, as daylight began to return. However, before he attacked, he placed his hand to his ear.

"What? No, that's impossible – but he! Very well…but I have the Scizor and – fine, I'll be there right away," he said, seemingly to no one, "Well, freaks, I hate to say it, but it looks like I've got to jet – or should that be rocket?" he asked rhetorically, before fazing out like a cheap Star Trek effect.

"That was weird – but where's he gone, what's happening?" Ritchie asked, as the other Rangers fell alongside the mutants in formation.

"Well it sounded like he was talking to someone – maybe one of the other Rocket Rangers?" James suggested.

"Ok, good call Jimbob, so what exactly did he say?" Greg asked, shocking all but James with the nickname.

"Something about being impossible and he'll be there right away," Ritchie reported.

"Ok, so that'll be where one of the other Rockets are, how do we find them?" Anna asked.

"You're the psychic one here, you must be able to trace them or something!" Rei told her.

"Not quite, now that they're sharing powers they all have the protection against the psychic type offered to them by Rocket Reds ghost powers," Kurtis pointed out.

"Even Rocket Green?" Rei asked, and Kris nodded.

"But I can track the Boss!" James pointed out. Jessie and Meowth shared a hidden grin as James closed his eyes to concentrate, "I'm getting an island…"

"There are a lot of islands in the world though…"

"…And pokémon…"

"A lot of pokémon too…"

"But no people…it's hot…blazing hot! A volcano!"

"An island volcano with lots of pokémon but no people…" Kurtis pondered.

"Cinnabar!" all six Rangers cried in unison.

"Then let's go!" James said. A vial of lava appeared in his hands, which he smashed, and the nine of them jumped in (all Rangers but Blue very reluctantly).

Moments later, Whitney walked out of the gym, noticing the damage nearby and scorch marks on the ground.

"Oh man, did I miss a rave?"

* * *

Shortly, on the deserted molten heap of Cinnabar…

* * *

"Oh come now! Surely I created you to be stronger than this! Giovanni taunted the Red Rocket Ranger. 

"I can't believe he's beating me…" Red sighed quietly.

The Rangers, Jessie, James and Meowth appeared a short way up the side of the volcano, and merely watched the battle below, hidden behind rocks.

"We're here," Rocket Green said simply, as he materialised alongside his leader, along with Rockets Yellow and Blue.

"And I've destroyed that Hypno freak," Rocket Yellow reported.

"Excellent," Red praised.

"Oh, so you've called for the cavalry, eh? Fine, I can still take you all down!" Giovanni laughed, and he ran forward, "Power Gem!"

The gem on his forehead glowed, and rocks shot at all four Rocket Rangers from all directions. As they fended the rocks off, Giovanni continued his onslaught.

"Earth Power!" his attack raised the earth around the four mutants itself, and buried them. However, they merely walked right through it.

"The power of the ghost type," Rocket Blue chuckled.

"Now to take you down! After months of having to slave under you, we'll finally be free of you for good! Battlizer!" Rocket Red called, summoning his shining armour.

"Rocket Mode! Final Strike!" Rocket Red hissed. He activated the extension that previously only Kris had been able to use, and launched himself at Giovanni.

"Don't make me laugh," Giovanni said, defending himself with Protect.

"Did you really think I'd give you enough strength to defeat me, should this situation arise? It's laughable!" Giovanni hissed. As he said this, Cassidy, Butch and Nanba jumped out of two lava holes.

"Fine! If we can't defeat you, then our Zords surely can!" Rocket Blue barked, and the three Zords appeared in the same fashion as the Rocket Rangers new teleportation.

"Sir, should we-!?" Butch began.

"No, Beef. I can handle them." As he said this, Giovanni pulled out a vial of lava from his suit pocket, which he drank, growing to immense proportions.

Giovanni wiped his mouth, but didn't provide an opening for the Zords to attack. He grabbed the Arbok Zord by its tail and swung it round, knocking down the other two, and disorientating the Arbok Zord. He then let it go, throwing it onto the Dusknoir Zord.

"You call that a challenge?" bellowed Giovanni. His voice was much deeper than usual.

"Come on," Rei whispered, to Kris and Kurtis. They were puzzled at first, but then nodded in comprehension, and stood up.

"Not so fast!" Jessie cackled, also standing up, along with Meowth.

"What now?" James sighed.

"If you think you're gonna get dose Zords, you're dead wrong! Nah, scratch dat, you're dead!" Meowth told them. Anna, Greg and Ritchie stood up between them and the other Rangers, all cocking their heads to one side.

"Um…kidding! Er…April fools?" Jessie said, and Meowth chuckled nervously.

"It's May," Anna reminded them.

"Oh, er…right…gotta go!" Jessie said. She and Meowth dragged James to where Nanba, Cassidy and Butch were waiting below.

"Now to end you!" Giovanni said, reaching down to pick them up, and he began to crush them in his hand. However, Giovanni dropped them as he felt a static shock, and he saw that their entire bodies were crackling with the same blue lightning that had sparked them off before.

They crackled for a few moments, which lasted an eternity for everyone concerned. However, when all was said and done, the Rocket Rangers had been reverted to nothing but lava. Nanba quickly leapt forward and scooped it into a very large vial.

"And now the Zords are mine once more," Giovanni said, stepping forward.

"I don't think so, Giovanni!" Kris yelled, atop the Dusknoir Zord.

"I don't think so either!" Kurtis added from the Arbok Zord.

"Yay, I've finally got the Donphan Zord back!" Rei cried, lying down and hugging her Zord.

All three Zords let out their cries.

"No you don't! As if I'd let you get away with the Zords! The time has finally come for us to do battle, Poké Rangers!" Giovanni cried. However, as he said that, the volcano began to erupt! The three Rangers stood high on it quickly ran down to try and avoid it.

"Very well. There is no point in all of us burning to death. I shall spare you this time. But do not cross me again, or I will destroy you!" Giovanni yelled. Nanba splashed some lava on his foot, and on the ground, shrinking his Boss and opening a lava hole, through which they all retreated.

"Might I suggest we do the same!?" Greg cried.

"Chimecho Zord, Teleport!" Anna called. Her Zord quickly zapped them away, leaving the deserted island to burn once again.

_What was the blue lightning, what did it do to the Rocket Rangers, and how and why did it occur? I'd say tune in next time, but these answers wont come until next season!

* * *

_

A/N: Damn that announcer who happens to be Whitney. She'll give away all my secrets eventually…secrets? What secrets? I had trouble with this chapter, what with it being almost ENTIRELY battle scenes. However, I did it, with decent length, and I think the battles are pretty good. So now all five Rocket Rangers are gone. However, take note, none of them were actually destroyed by the Rangers – they were an equal match. However, Giovanni nearly took them down…what could that mean for our heroes? Who am I, the announcer? The Rocket Rangers are to reply. See ya!


	39. The Orre War Part 1

A century ago, far southeast of the Johto region, in The Under of Orre, trouble was brewing…

Ho-oh and Pikachu were both asleep. Most of the Resistance had gone out to the cinema, but Anthony and Josh had opted to stay behind and work on upgrading the formers weapons. It had been unnervingly peaceful lately, so it was hardly surprising when they were attacked.

"Ah, Ho-oh, at last we meet again," Kaginz laughed, as he and his cronies entered The Under silently. His speech attracted the attention of Anthony and Josh, and woke Ho-oh and Kaginz.

"Kaginz!? But how can you be here?" Ho-oh asked in shock.

"Please, as if your seal could stop me for long. Now you, and your pathetic Rangers – and that guy-" Kaginz yelled, pointing at Josh, "-are going to pay for what you've done to me! Attack! Destroy!"

As the Horlics, Typhlosion Commando and the Shadow Ranger attacked, Anthony acted fast. When the dust cleared from the first attack, all saw that very little damage had been done to anything. The reason for this was the psychic shield that had been put up by Anthony's baby Mewtwo, aided by Ho-oh.

"All you've done is bought yourself mere minutes, Twilight Ranger! We will soon crack through this shield!" Kaginz bellowed. As he said this, the Shadow Ranger summoned his Shadow Blade, and slashed at the shield. A small crack formed immediately.

"_Anthony, whatever you're going to do, you have to do it fast!_" Ho-oh warned him.

"Right, hang in there guys! Josh, give me a hand," Anthony said, running back and forth from computers. Josh followed.

"Well the Celebi species are supposed to be strongly in tune with the Ditto program, so hopefully, if I can access that, then we might stand a chance of getting them out of here," Anthony told him.

"Hold on, slow down, what!? Celebi? What's the Ditto program?" Josh asked.

"Just hold down those switches, and when I say, push that button!" Anthony yelled, pointing at a keyboard. Josh did as asked.

"Pikachu, we're on!" Anthony told his pokémon friend.

"_I'm ready!_" Pikachu called, running forward.

"Twilight power!" Anthony called, suiting up.

"_Golden Force!_" Pikachu cried.

Both Rangers ran forward, to the shield, just as Ho-oh and Mewtwo could take it no more, and the shield collapsed.

"NOW!" Anthony screamed. Josh slammed his fist on the button, and a barrier appeared around the Rangers and the monsters.

"Big mistake, Twi-" TC began, but before he could finish, the shield imploded. In less than an instant, a white light coated the entire room, then fell slowly. Josh, Ho-oh, and Mewtwo soon realised that everyone else had vanished.

"Where did they go?" Josh asked.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, Nintendo, and Starfighter364; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Disclaimer: All characters that appeared in the opening credits, and Anthony the Fifth were created by Starfighter364, whose permission I have to use them for this two-parter. Whilst you technically do not have to, it would be common courtesy and good manners to ask him for permission to use these characters.

Furthermore, for information regarding speech, i.e. pokémon speech, please refer to Poké Rangers Orre.

Dedication: Happy birthday Cassie/Mimi/Brooke/Tomoyo/Hikari/Maddie/Whoever, you know who you are!

Chapter 38; The Orre War – Part 1

* * *

Anthony and Pikachu came to, and looked around. There was nothing to be seen around them on any side but sand. Well, almost nothing… 

"Great, you got them out of The Under, but what about us!?" Pikachu asked.

"What, you still tired or something? We can fight!" Anthony answered. He pushed himself up with his hands, kicking Shadow Ranger in the chest with both his feet as he did so.

Pikachu span round, swiping his legs to knock down the Horlics and TC surrounding him. He leapt up, and stood back with Anthony.

Anthony summoned his Espeon and Umbreon Blasters, and Pikachu called for his Ho-oh Shield, and both prepared to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"With the betrayal of the Rocket Rangers, we could certainly do with some new, powerful allies to help us destroy the Rangers…" Giovanni said casually.

"I'll have the TV scan for anything powerful we can use, and get to work on some serious upgrades for the Neo Grunts," Nanba told his leader. He snatched the remote from James, and switched off Bob the Builder, and had the camera roam to detect power. Nanba handed Giovanni the remote, and left for his lab.

"What's that?" Cassidy asked eventually, as the camera passed over the vast desert of Orre. Giovanni zoomed in on the battle taking place.

"What!? More Rangers!?" Butch cried.

"Wait, they look familiar…" Jessie said slowly.

"Never mind the Rangers! They are being attacked by some very ferocious looking monsters! An enemy of an enemy is a friend, as they say. Cassidy! Beef! Take some Neo Grunts down there and bring me those creatures!" Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir," the mutants chanted, and they ran from the room.

* * *

Shortly, back in the desert… 

"You've beaten the rest, but can you handle the best!?" Kaginz yelled, once the duo had taken down the rest of the monsters, and he stepped forward to fight. However, before anyone did anything, Cassidy, Butch, and the Neo Grunts appeared in a ring around Kaginz and his lackeys.

"Who, or what, are you!?" Kaginz asked angrily.

"There'll be time for questions later! But for now you're coming with us!" Cassidy told him.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Kaginz asked with a chuckle, which Butch shared.

"Like you have a choice in the matter," he told the monster. He and Cassidy threw vials of lava at his feet, and they were all sucked down the lava hole.

"What the heck just happened?" Anthony asked rhetorically.

"Never mind that! What's going on? Where are we?" Pikachu asked.

"I think we're in Pyrite Town," Anthony told him.

"What!? I know Pyrite Town, and this is not Pyrite Town!" Pikachu cried.

"Yes it is. Pyrite Town, circa early 2107," Anthony added, checking his watch.

A/N: Yes, I know it's unlikely he'd have a watch while morphed, that's the joke.

"You mean we time travelled!? How!?" Pikachu yelled.

"I tapped into the Ditto program. It's like the Morphing Grid, only it's almost entirely used only in Johto. It's also heavily connected with Celebi, which, as I'm sure you know-" Anthony told him, and Pikachu finished:

"Are able to time travel…" he said slowly, "So what do we do now? How do we get back!?"

"Don't worry, I may be smart, but I'm not _that_ smart. It'll wear off soon. I'd guess we have about 21 hours," Anthony told him, again checking his watch.

"Why 21?" Pikachu asked curiously.

"Beats 24," Anthony pointed out, and Pikachu agreed.

"So what do we do in the mean time? Plus Kaginz will likely try to stir something up," Pikachu told him.

"Exactly. So if he does, we fight him. But we'd better warn the current Rangers of this problem," Anthony said, pulling out his Ranger/Zord tracker.

"How do you know there are any resident Rangers now?" Pikachu asked.

"Elementary, my dear Watt-son. There were some kind of freaky monster things. Therefore, there are Rangers. Here we go! There's a team of them currently in Goldenrod City…" Anthony said slowly.

"Great, how do we get to Johto!?" Pikachu asked angrily.

"Simple. So long as we can call on the Zords," Anthony told him.

He summoned the Espeon Zord successfully, and had it Teleport them both to Goldenrod – or as close to it as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden location, somewhere in Kanto… 

"Hey, Grandpa! I'm picking up someone with your exact DNA over in Orre!" a young, unidentified boy said.

"It is today!" an old man, sat in the shadows said excitedly, "You must prepare yourself. Soon you shall have to go and aid him, and the other Rangers in Johto!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here then?" Giovanni asked.

"Like I'll identify myself, or any of my servants to a complete stranger!" Kaginz yelled back.

"Wait, I recognise you!" James cried.

"Yeah, you were dere when we attacked dat twoip Anthony!" Meowth added.

"You called yourself…Kaginz…" Jessie said. Giovanni went wide-eyed.

"So you are the beast I have heard so much about!" he gasped, circling Kaginz, looking all over him, as though inspecting him, "I have heard that you were perhaps _the_ mightiest force to ever attack the Earth!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere. You say you know the Twilight Ranger? And you attacked him? Well, an enemy of my enemy is my friend," Kaginz said with a smile.

"I like you," Giovanni said, evilly smiling back, "I am Giovanni; the leader of Neo Team Rocket. Let us discuss our plans."

* * *

Meanwhile, FINALLY in Goldenrod City, at the leisure centre… 

"Alright guys, listen up!" Steven called out to the football team at the end of practise, "Robinson is out of tomorrows game with a broken ankle – I know, I tried to persuade him that wouldn't affect his game, but his mother wouldn't hear of it. Not only that, but O'Connor is on holiday on Knot Island. Thankfully Mr. Simpson has said he sub, but we still need to find a substitute by the game or else we'll be at a disadvantage. Since our cheerleaders aren't willing to step in," he said, glaring at Anna, Nanene and Adelie, who tensed up. Donny, Carl, and BT, also sat in the stands edged away from the girls, whistling innocently.

"Ok, that's all. See you tomorrow," Steven sighed, shaking his head, and he left, the other team members not far behind him.

"So did I rock, or did I rock!?" Kris asked Anna, as she, Nanene and Adelie left the stands.

"You rocked," Anna giggled, giving him a smacker on the lips.

The Weaver siblings, along with Donny and Carl screamed in horror, "Avert your eyes!" Kyle wailed. BT, deciding this must be normal behaviour, followed suit.

"Golden Youths, anyone?" Greg asked, and most of the others murmured their agreement.

"Oh! But commentating was my excuse to skive!" Donny complained.

Before they could leave, however, the Twilight and Gold Rangers ran in, with sand up to their knees, and visitor's badges pinned to their chests.

"Interesting," Kurtis commented bluntly.

Donny and Carl had fits, "NEW RANGERS!" They leapt forwards, flying over the seats in front of them.

"Ok, these are for official records, can you both please sign in your Ranger name here…" Carl asked.

"…Fingerprints here…good you don't have any…" Donny stated, examining Anthony's fingers. Both Rangers politely tried to shake off the berserk duo.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute? We need a word," Pikachu said, stepping away from Donny, who was examining his belt.

"Uh, sure, what do you-?" Nanene started.

"Sorry, not you. Just you, you, you…" Anthony said, pointing to each of the Rangers as he checked his tracker.

"Do you need Ritchie?" Greg asked, with a raised eyebrow. Anthony was a smart guy, and caught on quickly. Though his tracker didn't show it, he knew to take Ritchie.

"Yes, you as well. Follow us," Anthony said, running into the building. The Rangers followed.

"Sorry guys. If it makes you feel any better we have no idea what's going on either!" Rei cried, as she left.

"Ok, spill, who are you guys?" Kris asked.

"Can we please continue this discussion at you team base, instead of in a highly public place?" Anthony whispered. The presence of two new Rangers had caused the other leisure centre patrons some curiosity.

"Sure…let's go…" Kris said. He led the way to the forest, and the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive shield. How much can it withstand?" Anthony asked upon sight of the glowing green dome. 

"Well let's just say it would have survived Hiroshima," Greg told him. Anthony wolf-whistled.

"Come on, you'll need one of us to get in," Kris said, gripping Anthony's arm, and they walked through.

"Hi. I'm Anna," Anna giggled, as she gripped Pikachu and walked him through. The other Neo Rangers followed.

"Hey guys, what's – whoa!" Whitney gasped at the sight of two new Rangers.

"Who are they?" Miborg asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Kurtis said sternly.

"Right, yes…um…power down…" Anthony said, demorphing, and Pikachu followed suit. Anna squealed in shock.

"You're a Pikachu!" she gasped.

"_No duh_," Pikachu said. However, all anyone but Anthony heard was "Pika."

"Hold on, he spoke English before," Rei pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, his morphing allows that…otherwise you just have to understand him…he said – uh – yeah…" Anthony answered, scratching his head.

"Ok, but who are you? What's your story?" Ritchie asked, and Anthony explained everything he could.

"WA-HA-HA! Not Kaginz! Oh dear, oh my, oh mercy me! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg wailed, using his now rarely heard catchphrase.

"You know him?" Anthony asked seriously.

"Know him!? Of course I do! He practically _is _evil! And I don't just mean evil creature, I mean evil itself! He's a million times worse that Nyura and Giovanni _multiplied_ together!" he wailed.

"Hold on, what does Giovanni have to do with anything?" Anthony asked.

"He's our enemy – why, do you know him?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, he used to be in charge of Team Rocket – oh well, he'll be easy pickings…" Anthony replied.

"You're so confident…and, hold on, did you say you _built _a time machine on the spot!?" Greg cried.

"Well, just a makeshift one really…"

"How did you find us?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Oh, I used this Ranger tracker. It detects all Ranger energy," Anthony said, allowing Greg a look.

"This is an impressive piece of kit," Greg complimented.

"Thanks, I built it myself. I use it mostly to track down the Zord eggs I built when I was ten that had to be scattered worldwide, and I-" Anthony paused to acknowledge Greg staring at him with googly-eyes.

"You're my idol!" he gasped.

"Well, he always did have a remarkable lack of interest in girls…" Anna whispered to her fellow team members, who nodded.

"WA-HA-HA! Kaginz' goons are attacking!" Miborg wailed. He put up the image on the danger orb. It showed TC and Shadow Ranger, backed up by Horlics and Neo Grunts.

"_Oh please, those guys aren't even a fraction of as strong as Kaginz. The eight of us can handle them no problem!_" Pikachu laughed. Everyone (even Miborg) looked at Anthony with raised eyebrows.

"He says we can take them," Anthony smiled, "By the way, you didn't mention your names." The eight 22nd Century residents introduced themselves.

"Ok then, everyone! Let's move out!" Kris ordered. The Rangers morphed and left for Goldenrod, either aboard Neo Cycles, the SATV or Orre Cycles dependant.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what the Meowth dragged in," Anthony said disgustedly, upon arriving. 

"Meowth! Dat's right!" they all heard a voice call. The Neo Rangers sighed and shook their heads, but Anthony and Pikachu were genuinely puzzled. A smokescreen fell (big mistake, the Rangers weren't affected, but the monsters & mutants couldn't breathe).

"Prepare for trouble, Anthony of Orre!

"Make it double, it's time to settle the score!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

As the smokescreen began to lift, Anthony interrupted the motto.

"Gone back to your first motto then, eh, Team Rocket?" he asked.

"Don't interrupt the motto, twerp!" Jessie hissed.

"And nutin' beats da original," Meowth said proudly.

"You know these clowns?" Kurtis asked.

"Sure, I've battled and beaten them plenty of times, though they chased an old friend of mine around a lot more…much uglier than I remember though…also a century or so out…" Anthony said slowly.

"That's thanks to cryonic freezing, and genetic mutation," Jessie said proudly, "Anyway, we're here to even the odds for our new – allies."

"In what way would you three help? You'd probably make it easier for us!" Pikachu laughed.

"We might not be able to help much," James said, then nervously pointing behind the Rangers, "But he can."

"Hello, Rangers! You can call me the XD Soldier," the beast behind the team chuckled. It was simply standing there, with its arms folded, and laughing. It was basically the same as XD001 but with a muscular human form, and a sword held in a scabbard.

"He was created by applying our knowledge of XD001 – who unfortunately can't be with us today-" TC began.

"-To our mutating lava, which was used on a Neo Grunts. And as we've seen, upgraded Neo Grunts can be the most powerful opponents…" Jessie informed them.

"Unusually quiet today Jimbob," Anthony commented with a smirk. If Greg didn't know any better, he'd say Anthony knew…

"Enough, to battle!" Shadow Ranger barked. He took the lead, leaping forward at Anthony, his Shadow Blade outstretched, but Anthony easily and quickly defended with his Twilight Sword. Kris joined in, placing his Legend Staff lower down against the opposing weapon. He gave a thumbs-up to the Twilight Ranger.

Horlics and Neo Grunts rushed at most of the other Rangers. They covered Greg, still aboard his Neo Cycle. He grabbed a Neo Grunt, and swung it round, knocking off the other Neo Grunts, but simply causing holes to appear in the Horlics, which instantly healed.

"You need to use lasers to take them out!" Anthony yelled, as he ran to retrieve his sword, which Shadow Ranger had disarmed him of, as Kris took him on one on one.

"Oh, ok." Greg blasted them with a dose of his Cycle's lasers, and they exploded.

As Anthony reached to pick up his Blade, a foot descend onto it; none other than Typhlosion Commando, who grinned evilly down at him.

"Hey, excuse me," Kurtis said from behind, tapping TC on the shoulder. TC looked round, and Kurtis punched the monster in the back of the head. As Anthony stood back up, he pondered the two, identical Green Rangers.

"Ninja doppelgangers?" he asked.

"Ninja doppelgangers," both Kurtis' replied in unison, nodding their heads in time.

"MAN he is smart!" Greg yelled off screen.

"Do you suppose techniques would work?" Anna asked Ritchie and Rei on the subject of the Horlics.

"Only one way to find out," Ritchie replied, with an unseen grin.

"Donphan's Tusks, Magnitude! 9!" Rei cried, plunging her newly recovered weapon into the ground.

"Psybeam" Anna added, waving the Bell Scarf. The Horlics that fell by Anna's attack, stayed down, but they simply reformed in the hole in the ground.

"Makes sense; special attacks work, physical don't," Rei stated.

"Duly noted!" Ritchie cried, as he launched a Signal Beam at the remaining Horlics. Rei then Fissured the remaining Neo Grunts to their doom.

"Hey, I think we're gonna get out of it! There's nobody left to fight us!" James giggled.

"No wait, that's only seven of them!" Jessie wailed.

"Which one's missin'?" Meowth asked, and the colour drained from their entire bodies as they realised.

"PIKACHU!" they cried, in unison with the Gold Ranger as he Thundered them into the sky.

"Do you think we'll ever be free of that rat?" James sighed.

"We're blasting off again!"

With the foot soldiers destroyed, the bumblers blasted off, and the competent monsters out for the count, it appeared as though all enemies had been defeated.

"Hey, you were right, Anthony! That was pretty easy!" Kurtis laughed.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" they heard a chilling voice ask with a laugh. They all turned to see the XD Soldier.

"AEROBLAST!"

_Can he Rangers defeat the combined power of Giovanni and Kaginz? Will they even survive the attack? Find out next time with Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliffy-tastic! Now, I apologise for any incorrect information in this chapter regarding Starfighter364's characters, in particular, the generals. It's been quite a while since I've had some new Orre material to have a gander at, and with all the differing sources, TC, Shadow Ranger, and XD001 (who simply didn't appear) were the only servants of Kaginz I could be certain on who could appear – well, I was pretty sure on Sirpe, but he simply couldn't be written in after his last appearance in Neo. But the lack of info was due in no small part to the marvellous lack of help I received when writing this chapter. Last year, with my MMPR crossover, every single question I had for YF2, he answered with tremendous detail, which allowed me to write the most accurate story I could. However, with this I received no help from Starfighter, but for a few titbits he told me long ago, and I had to rely on YF2's help again, though he couldn't answer all my questions, but for what help he has given me, I thank him. But enough of this rant – though I must add, I am beginning to wonder if is ok on Starfighter's end… 

Anyway, I'm saving the borrowed Rangers to reply next chapter – your reviews today will be handled by Kaginz himself. And a quiz again! Which Neo chapter did Sirpe appear in?

Once again, may I wish many happy returns to DW's Pink Ranger! See ya!


	40. The Orre War Part 2

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo and Starfighter364; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

Chapter 39; The Orre War – Part 2

* * *

"AEROBLAST!" the XD Soldier yelled, again, apparently. All the Rangers flinched, closed their eyes, and screamed as the attack made its way towards them, but it never made contact. The Rangers looked up and saw- 

"Hold on, Anthony!?" Anna asked, as she looked up, and all the Rangers looked from one Anthony to another.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" the Twilight Ranger grunted, still holding off the attack.

"There's two of you!?" Rei asked.

"That one's a little different though," Ritchie pointed out; his arms were rather thicker than the Ranger stood beside Pikachu.

"That's my Defence form – like a Deoxys has," the Anthony not fending off the attack said, "But hold on, two of me!?"

"Can I get a hand over here, Gramps?" the Twilight Ranger asked, as they attack finally ended, and he changed into Power form (much to the awe of the Neo Rangers), growing a large, spike like a Mewtwo's on his head.

Anthony the Second didn't question anything as he ran forward, also changing to Power form to attack.

"I'll help too; Legend armour, activate!" Kris cried, with his torso plate glowing as he ran forward.

"Hyper Beam!" (A/N: I wanted to have a laser-like attack, but didn't know of any that both Twilight Rangers could use, sue me!)

"Legend armour blast!" Kris cried. The three attacks all hit the XD Soldier head on, before it could fight back. The attacks caused a huge explosion, raising a huge cloud of dust around the XD Soldier, and he staggered back.

"TWO Twilight Rangers!? How is that possible!? Retreat!" XD Soldier hissed, flying off into the sky.

"Ok, explanation time, who are you!?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony Madigan," he replied.

"So are you a clone or something?" Greg asked.

"Oh please no, I for one have had enough of them for one lifetime!" Pikachu cried.

"Nope, not a clone – uh – Pikachu…would it make it any clearer if I said I was Anthony the Fifth?" the second Twilight Ranger asked, and comprehension dawned on Anthony.

"You're my – Great Grandson?" Anthony asked in shock, and the other Anthony nodded.

"Do you know how many times I've met my Great Granddad?" Kurtis asked excitedly, and Anthony the fifth chuckled.

"That'd be Danny, so you must be Kurtis. Nice to meet you too, cuz'" the younger Twilight Ranger said.

"What!? "Cuz'"!? You mean like…you're saying you're my cousin?" Kurtis asked.

"Well…second cousins…we both share Great Grandfathers in Danny, and Anthony the Second here," Anthony the Fifth explained, "Kurtis, your – our – family history is so steeped in Ranger history that it's just not funny."

"Ow…brain pain…so, how come we haven't kept in touch? I never even knew you existed…" Kurtis said.

"The Madigan family is infamous for losing touch with relatives," Anthony the Fifth said, smirking at his ancestor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"What happened!?" Kaginz asked angrily, as the XD Soldier flew into the castle, closely followed by Jessie, James and Meowth, with TC and Shadow Ranger appearing through a lava hole. He and Giovanni were waiting impatiently, and Cassidy and Butch were sat angrily on the sofa.

"There was another Twilight Ranger! Two of them! They overpowered me with their Form Change…" the XD Soldier reported.

"And what happened to you three?" Giovanni asked the trio.

"We, uh…blasted off," James said with a cheeky grin.

"Please. We have guests. Can't you even act slightly competent?" Giovanni asked quietly.

"Told you you should let us go…" Butch grumbled.

"Another Twilight Ranger…that's interesting…but how is it possible?" Kaginz asked.

"It's not a clone…I'd be able to tell…" Shadow Ranger stated.

"Perhaps they're a resident of this era?" Nanba asked nonchalantly, slowly walking in to the room, reading a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, that would make sense…" Giovanni hissed.

"But we haven't seen him before. Shouldn't this Ranger be trying to fight something, or someone else?" Cassidy asked.

"Perhaps…which means there is another force that we may be able to ally ourselves with," Typhlosion Commando suggested. He grew nervous by Giovanni and Kaginz's silence.

"Or…not…"

"No, you're right. We _are_ dealing with Poké Rangers. We need the strongest army that can be built. Nanba, you must trace this Ranger, and-" Giovanni began.

"Already done, sir. The second Twilight Ranger heralds from Kanto, somewhere in Pallet Town to be precise. And I've traced this "other" evil to Lavender Town," Nanba replied.

"Excellent. Your scientist is – well – excellent, Giovanni," Kaginz complimented admiringly.

"Thank you, sir," Nanba said to Kaginz; angry at being referred as though he was nothing more than a pet, "I've also picked up a signal which I believe may be the last Neo Zord. The signal is coming from somewhere near the Weather Institute in Hoenn."

"Perfect! We shall have to go to all three locations. As I always say-" Giovanni began, and he spoke the last part with Kaginz, "divide and conquer." The two villains grinned at each other and turned to their lackeys.

"James and Nathan, you shall go to Hoenn and attempt to retrieve the Zord, Cassidy and Jessie, you shall attempt to find the Twilight Rangers base in Pallet," Giovanni ordered.

"You're splitting us up!?" three of the four mutants cried. Butch simply moaned, "Nathan's not even close to my name!"

"Yes. In your current teams you almost never succeed, so perhaps by shaking things up a little we will finally succeed.

"With Shadow Ranger aiding James and Nathan, and TC going with Cassidy and Jessie, the odds will be even more in our favour!" Kaginz cried.

"Exactly. Then the XD Soldier can go to Lavendar, and try to get the "other" evil on our side," Giovanni smirked.

"What about Meowth?" the partially skeletal feline asked.

"You had better go with the XD Soldier," Kaginz said happily. Giovanni sighed. He wasn't going to argue with Kaginz, but he couldn't see Meowth as being any help.

"Well what are you all standing around here for!? GO!" Giovanni barked, and the mutants hastily splashed lava on the floor, and all leapt into one of the three holes.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod… 

"Wait, so how come you've come to help now, but you haven't before when we were in trouble?" Anna asked.

"Because I only recently found out you guys existed. And I had to come now because Gramps here told me he remembered meeting me here. And we can't go changing his personal history now can we," Anthony the fifth answered.

"Wait, so I'm still alive now? That must make me one of the worlds oldest living people!" Anthony the second cried.

"Yep, you're right up there with Donald, and you're still fighting strong," A5 (A/N: Do you have any idea how annoying it is to type the full thing out over and over again?) told him.

"OH! You're _that_ Anthony Madigan the Second!" Kris cried in recognition. The other Rangers gave him funny looks, "What?"

"How many Anthony Madigan the Second's who are his age do you think there are?" Greg asked.

"And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the dumb one…" Kurtis chuckled.

"Hey, guys, this is really interesting and all, but we've been waiting here for a few minutes now and it's kind of important," Whitney said on Kris' Neo Phone.

"Oh, sorry guys, what's happening?" Kris asked.

"It's a triple threat! Giovanni and Kaginz are attacking Route 119, near the Weather Institute, Lavendar Town and Pallet Town!" Miborg cried.

"Pallet Town!? That's my hometown! Ok, I don't care what your memory says is supposed to happen, I'm going there!" A5 told his Great Grandfather.

"I'll go with you," Kris said.

"And me," Ritchie added.

"Where's Shadow Ranger at?" A2 asked.

"He's on Route 119 with James and Boris," Miborg said.

"I'd better go take him on," A2 said coldly.

"I'll go with you!" Greg and Kurtis both said quickly. None of the Rangers made anything of it.

"Then Pikachu, Anna and Rei should go to Lavender," Whitney said.

"I'm ok with that. Are you, ladies?" Pikachu asked very suavely.

"Oh yeah, great…" Anna said unenthusiastically. She was still greatly disturbed by her finding him attractive on first meeting.

"Then let's move out!" Kris called.

"How?" A5 asked.

"Um…Anna, if you'd be so kind?" Kris asked nervously. The Pink Ranger called for the Bell Scarf, and Teleported all Rangers to where they needed to be.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto… 

"Ah, Rangers. How did we know you'd show up?" Typhlosion Commando asked smugly. As he said that, a certain two mutants simultaneously began their motto.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

Jessie and Cassidy then waited for the next line, but when it didn't come, they both began yelling angrily and incoherently at each other.

"Oh that is _so_ not right," TC sighed.

"What are you freaks doing here in Pallet!?" A5 yelled furiously.

"Well, we were planning on completely destroying it in order to find your teams base, but now that you're here, perhaps you'll do the noble thing and just tell us where it's hidden?" Jessie asked with an evil laugh.

"Or we could just destroy all three of you," Ritchie suggested.

"Not gonna happen!" TC yelled, and he summoned a grenade launcher, which he fired at the rangers. None of the Rangers had expected this, and all fell victim to the attack.

Meanwhile, back in the old man's (Anthony the Second's) basement…

Aforementioned old man was watching the battle above with a girl about Anthony the Fifth's age.

"You have to let me go help them!" the girl cried.

"No! I told you, we cannot meddle with history!" Anthony argued.

"But this _isn't_ history! It's happening right now!" the girl argued back.

"Maybe so, but it is in my past. And the only Rangers who fought against Giovanni and Kaginz's combined team were me, Pikachu, Anthony the Fifth, and the Neo Rangers!" Anthony yelled.

"But what if something happens?" the girl asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Something could happen in any battle! But not this one. I've already seen it before, and I promise you, nothing happens to us, nothing happens to Pallet, nothing happens to anything!" Anthony told her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Look, if something had happened, Raichu and I wouldn't exactly be around right now, would we? And no matter what I remembered, I would not have sent my own Great Grandson into a battle which he would be killed in!" he reassured her. He then mumbled quietly to himself, "Well, nothing happens except…"

* * *

Lavender Town… 

"Well, well, well. Look what the Meowth dragged in," the XD Soldier chortled. Meowth shot him a dagger stare, "No offence," he added with a chuckle.

"What do you freaks want?" Rei asked the mutants.

"Like we're gonna tell you losers!" Meowth yelled back.

"And you know, we're pretty busy, so we'll let the Neo Horlics deal with you!" the XD Soldier barked, before he and Meowth ran off.

"Neo Horlics, attack!" Jessie and Cassidy cried.

"Neo Horlics?" Rei asked. She was answered by the apparently spliced grunts rising from the ground around them. They had the basic black bodies shared by both forms of the Grunts, a red "R" on their torsos, and a blade for a right hand like the Neo Grunts, and the silver cones of the Horlics.

"Ooh, scary. Come on, we could handle both Neo Grunts and Horlics easy before, and we still can now! Let's go, girls!" Pikachu commanded. Despite feeling weird that they were taking commands from a pokémon, the Pink and Yellow Rangers nonetheless followed him in battle.

The girls slid down, grabbed one each by the ankles, and swung them into each other. Eventually they relinquished, but they still both rose to their feet, and attacked the girls again. They then slashed at the girls with their blades, but the girls naturally ducked, so the Neo Horlics ended up attacking two more that were attacking the girls from behind. However, the blades simply caused them to divide into eight.

Nearby, Pikachu had encountered the same problem, and explained in between attacks – either his own or the grunts.

"It seems – these things have – the overall durability of – the Neo Grunts – but the laser weakness of – the Horlics!" he told them, as he shot at them with his Ho-oh Shield. By durability, he meant that they didn't fall after a single hit, and they even began to reform from the lasers, if slowly, so multiple shots had to be fired in rapid succession.

"Not a problem!" Anna said smugly. The Neo Horlics backed off worriedly.

"Laser Sabres!" the twins cried, "FIRE!"

The trio worked together and took down all the Neo Horlics one by one, but what with them ganging up, and physically attacking, plus the grunts attacking each other for the purposes of replication, it was no easy feat.

"No where are the cat and the Lugia wannabes?" Pikachu asked, looking around.

The Rangers soon found them causing havoc near Kanto's radio station.

"Say your prayers, freaks!" Anna yelled.

"Dat was uncalled for," Meowth sobbed, wiping away a tear.

"Shadow Storm!" XD Soldier cried, launching a dark whirlwind of an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 119… 

"Can we help you ladies? But whatever you want with the weather institute, you're not gonna get it!" Kris told them.

"Weather institute? Oh no, we're not here for that! We're here for the Z-" James started, but Butch grabbed him and silenced him quickly.

"Play along, moron!" Butch whispered.

"You'd think an official organisation like Team Rocket would have given you some training on that sort of thing," Shadow Ranger sighed.

"We're gonna take over the weather institute, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Butch cried.

Greg was looking at James, who gave the tiniest of nods whilst restrained by Butch.

"Enough of all this chat, it's time for action!" Shadow Ranger yelled, leaping forward, as so many villains do, with his Shadow Blade in hand.

"Twilight-" Anthony began, but Kurtis beat him to it.

"Sun Shield!" he cried, pushing forward, and he blocked Shadow Rangers attack with his weapon. He forced the imperfect clone back, spun round, and slashed at Shadow Rangers legs.

"Sweet moves," Anthony complimented, as Butch approached him from behind. Greg was about to warn him, but Anthony just summoned the Espeon and Umbreon Blasters, and shot at the mutant, without ever turning around.

"What are you, psychic!?" Greg asked in awe.

"Well, actually-" the Twilight Ranger began, but again he was cut off, as James ran at the Blue Ranger.

"Psycho Cut!" the mutant cried, slashing at Greg with glowing arms. Greg was knocked off his feet, but as he rolled over he summoned the Ice Horn to strike back.

"Avalanche!" he cried, felling snow atop James. He then called for the Octo-Cannon.

"Water Pulse!" he yelled, blasting James into a tree.

"Ah! Ooh! Ow!" James moaned, giving a sly wink to the Blue Ranger.

"Now to end it!" Greg cried. He slotted the Ice Horn into the Octo-Cannon, and fired.

"Ice Fang!" he called. The Horn hit home, and James slid down the tree.

"Sucker Punch!" Butch yelled, from the ground, his fist shooting up, but Anthony merely stood waiting. Butch flailed through the air, his fist at least a foot from Anthony.

Anthony looked down at him and grinned.

Anthony called out his Phoenix Bow, and aimed it for Butch's head.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

Back in Pallet… 

"Poison Tail!" Jessie called, striking against the Twilight Ranger, but he simply caught her foot, and swung her into TC and Cassidy.

"Heat Wave!" Kris began, using his Staff to launch flames at all three opponents.

"Silver Wind!" Ritchie added, striking with the Web Spinner.

"Psycho Boost!" Anthony the Fifth finished, launching the all-out psychic attack. Cassidy didn't feel the attack as much, due to her dark type traits, so she jumped to the side after it, and contacted the castle.

"Sir! There's no sign of this base anywhere, we can't trace it, it must be hidden! And so long as the Rangers are here we won't be able to do enough damage for them to surrender!" she reported.

* * *

Back in Lavender… 

"Masters, even with their upgrades, the Neo Horlics have still fallen to the Rangers, and they're now overwhelming us! We have no chance of finding this base without additional backup!" the XD Soldier admitted shamefully. He looked over to Meowth, who getting hit from three directions at once. He gave a tremendous flinch at what he saw next.

* * *

And on Route 119… 

"We've uh – we've lost the trace of the Zord, sir! I think someone else may have found it first! And the Rangers are overpowering us; I don't know how much longer we can last!" James cried.

* * *

At the castle… 

"Pathetic," Giovanni and Kaginz said in unison. They grinned at one another.

"Very well. All of you converge on Goldenrod. We must launch an all-out attack! The Poké Rangers fall tonight!" Giovanni cried.

* * *

Pallet… 

"Take this!" TC cried, launching more grenades. Amidst the explosion, which caused the Rangers to demorph, the trio fled.

* * *

Lavender… 

"And this!" the XD Soldier added, firing off a Shadow Blast attack, also causing the Rangers to demorph.

* * *

Route 119… 

"And one of these!" Shadow Ranger finished, slicing each Rangers head, one by one. They too demorphed, as the villains escaped.

* * *

All three teams received a call from the Sanctuary… 

"Guys, they've all turned up in Goldenrod! We can't wait for you to get down here, so Miborg's gonna try and help with his Teleport!" Whitney told them. The nine Rangers slowly felt themselves moving, then instantaneously, they arrived in Goldenrod.

"This is our final battle, Poké Rangers!" Shadow Ranger called.

"You know it!" A5 cried.

"Ready, everybody?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Twilight Power!" both Anthony's called.

"_Golden Force!_" announced Pikachu.

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Neo Horlics, to battle!" Cassidy commanded.

"Neo Horlics!?" Kurtis and his Great Grandfather said in unison. Pikachu and the girls didn't pause for a minute, however, and dodged the grunts attacks. The Rangers kicked them down,

"Discharger!" Rei called.

"Thunder!" cried the Yellow and Gold Rangers.

"Superior Spiker! Tri Attack!" Anna yelled, taking down the Neo Horlics holding back the other Rangers.

"Rock Mace! Rock Blast"

"Arbo-Gun! Gunk Shot!"

"Twilight Sword! Night Slash!" called A5.

The three attacks splattered the grunts, but of course, all that followed was reforming and replication.

"Yeah, they do that. You need special attacks or lasers!" Anna told them.

"Lasers? I got lasers! Thermo Booster!" Greg yelled.

"Phoenix Bow!" A2 cried.

The blasts from each weapon allowed Ritchie and Anthony the Fifth a way through first, directing their attacks towards TC and Shadow Ranger.

"Scissor Claws, Metal Claw!"

"Night Slash!"

As Kaginz generals fell, Cassidy and Butch attempted to grab the Rangers from either side. Naturally, both leapt swiftly out of the way, and the mutants ended up smacking each other.

"Oh outta my way, I'll get 'em with my Slash attack!" Meowth called, bouncing off Cassidy and Butch's heads to get at the Rangers.

"Ho-oh Shield!"

"Sun Shield!"

Kurtis and Pikachu both blocked Meowth's attack, and nodded to one another.

"Solar Beam!" they called, catapulting him into the rest of the villains.

Shadow Ranger and TC had returned to their feet, and headed for their own attacks.

"Shadow Punch!" Shadow Ranger cried, aiming for his particular nemesis, Anthony the Second.

However, the Twilight Ranger countered with his Espeon and Umbreon Blasters, hitting home just before his clone's attack could.

"Lava Plume!" TC yelled. He fired lava wildly in all directions.

"Octo-Cannon! Surf!" Greg cried, drenching the Typhlosion monster, and the rest of the villains.

"Time to end them!" Pikachu said, as he and Rei stepped forward.

"Thunderbolt!"

Monsters and mutants alike all called out, "We're blasting off again!"

All that was left was the XD Soldier.

"You're in trouble now," A2 and Kris said in unison.

"Battlizer!" both leaders called, activating their greatest armours.

"Neo Blaster!" Greg cried, he and Anna holding the weapon.

"Rocket Blaster!" Kurtis yelled, he and Rei manning it.

"Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie added, calling forth his strongest weapon.

"Orre Cannon!" Pikachu added, and he was aided with it by Anthony the Fifth.

"FIRE!!" all nine Rangers announced. A greater explosion would be hard to find, and the XD Soldier was gone when it ended.

* * *

Back at Team Rocket HQ… 

"I warned the Neo Rangers last time we met that if they meddled in my affairs again they would pay!"

"Shall we take them together?" Kaginz asked.

"Let's grow!"

Shortly in Goldenrod…

* * *

"You may have defeated our armies, but if you think we'll fall so easily, you have another thing coming!" both leaders boomed, as they appeared in the city mega sized. 

"Sweet son of Arceus!" Kris moaned.

"Let's take it to the Zords! Yours are still working fine, Gramps," A5 said.

"Sweet! Pika Orre Megazord!" the Rangers from Orre called. Zords of Pikachu, Mewtwo, Umbreon, Espeon and Deoxys appeared and combined into one.

"Mewtwo Zord!" A5 called. He had the single, but powerful Zord.

"Neo Megazord!" Kris called. He, Anna and Kurtis took to it.

"Rocket Megazord!" Greg called. He and Rei piloted it.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie called, to finish off the ensemble.

"You guys might as well give up now, you're outnumbered big time!" Kurtis yelled into the megaphone.

"You're quite funny, Green Ranger. Giga Attack!" Kaginz cried. His raw force sent the Neo Megazord into the 2_3_rd Century.

"Hyper Beam!" Giovanni added, sending the Pika Orre Megazord flying.

"Well try my Hyper Beam on for size!" A5 added, his Zord launching one of the Pokémon worlds most powerful techniques.

"Stop it, that tickles," the mutant said, not amused. He flicked the lone Zord to one side.

"Well see how you deal with loads of attacks at once!" Ritchie yelled, as his Megazord used Double Team, followed by Mega Punch from all directions.

"HYPER VOICE!" Giovanni bellowed, shattering windows in nearby buildings, and the sound barrier. Needless to say the copies faded and Mega Punch failed.

"Earthquake!" called both monstrous beings, felling the Rocket Megazord.

"These guys are just too powerful! How are we supposed to take them both down at once?" Kris asked, trying to hold as much of himself he could to subdue to pain resulting from being hurled around the city.

"Maybe we won't have to!" Anthony the Second said happily, checking his invisi-watch. On cue, Kaginz began fading like a bad Star Trek effect.

"What's going on!?" Kaginz cried angrily, before he vanished.

"Where are you!? Get back here you coward!" Giovanni cried, even angrier.

"Hey, Anthony, fancy a power boost?" Kris asked.

"How?" A2 asked back.

"Legend Armour, activate!" Kris called. He powered up both the Neo Megazord and the Pika Orre Megazord.

"Now that's what I call awesome!" Pikachu cried.

"Legend Armour blast!" Kris, Anna and Kurtis called, striking Giovanni.

"Volt Tackle Blade!" Anthony cried, summoning the Megazords weapon, with which he struck down Giovanni.

"You Rangers got lucky! If Kaginz – we'll meet again!" Giovanni said, as he retreated.

"We did it!" Greg laughed.

"Poké Rangers!" Kris shouted, punching the air.

"Throughout the ages!" Anthony the Second added impressively.

"Unite as one!" Anthony the Fifth finished, "Well, it's been swell guys, but I really have to get going. It's been great meeting you all, especially you, Gramps. I'll keep in touch, Kurtis," Anthony the Fifth said. With that, the Twilight Ranger, along with his Mewtwo Zord, and the Pika Orre Megazord vanished.

The Neo Rangers left all their Megazords, and demorphed alongside Orre's Rangers.

"So exactly where did Kaginz go?" Rei asked.

"My time transporter had a time release – about 21 hours. I guess Kaginz and his crew arrived quite a while before me and Pikachu," Anthony explained.

"Wait! No! Tell me you're not going to have to leave so soon! There's still so much I want you to teach me!" Greg wailed.

"Sorry Greg," Anthony apologised.

"So how long have you got?" Ritchie asked.

"I think still a few hours," Anthony said.

"Really? You any good at football – soccer?" Kris asked with a grin, and the Rangers explained.

"Sure – but, uh – I need to do something first," Anthony told them, checking his non-existent watch once more.

"_What?_" Pikachu asked, incoherent to the Neo Rangers. Eve he didn't know what Anthony was talking about.

Anthony called forth his Espeon, and Teleported to a hidden cave in Sinnoh…

* * *

"If my calculations are right – which of course they are – then these will come in very handy for him," Anthony told Espeon, positioning two large eggs into a hole in the wall. He grabbed leaves and soil from the ground, and tried to hide the eggs beneath them. 

"Good luck, my friend," Anthony said, Teleporting back to Goldenrod, where his psychic powers gave him a frankly unfair advantage over the Newbark Natu's, but Steven didn't know that, and he broke down crying when Anthony told him he couldn't stay as a permanent player.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ/100 years previously, at Kaginz's castle… 

As both teams returned to their respective bases, the leaders sighed.

"I don't know what happened out there…but he was pathetic…the stories make him seem far greater than he truly is…but never mind…these event s have not been a total waste of time…" they both finished, admiring the additions to their armies; Neo Horlics for Giovanni, and for Kaginz, the XD Soldier.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden base in Lavender… 

"So Kaginz and Giovanni were looking for me, eh? It is a shame they did not find me…the three of us combined could have flattened this planet in minutes! Still, nothing to fear. The prophecies do not lie. Soon, the Neo Rangers shall fall. Then the Future and Dino Forces. And then the universe! Soon, their final countdown shall begin!" the evil, ever living creature known as Sirpe laughed.

Upon his return to the 21st Century, all of the resistance were waiting for Anthony in the Under, and he apologised, and explained, telling them the story of the Poké Rangers Neo.

_How will Giovanni use the Neo Horlics? What does Sirpe know? Will we meet any of these characters again? And why did Anthony leave those eggs, and exactly what are they? Tune in next time to Poké Rangers Neo!

* * *

_

A/N: Wow. Spanning over 15 pages, I believe this is my longest chapter to date – of anything! Still, it was the same with my crossover last year. And yes, of course all the events towards the end foreshadow Dino Force…well, most of them. So yes, the two Anthony's and Pikachu will reply to your reviews today…I think that's it…thanks again to Starfighter364 for allowing me to use his characters, and for all the help with writing this chapter! See ya!


	41. Silver Lining

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

* * *

Chapter 40; Silver Lining

* * *

Giovanni had called a meeting at Team Rocket HQ… 

"…And furthermore, from now on the Neo Horlics shall be referred to as Gios, after me of course – I don't know what that fool was thinking with that name, Horlics sounds like some kind of drinking chocolate…" Giovanni announced, "Dismissed," he added, and he left for his quarters. Jessie, James, Meowth and Nanba also left to do whatever it is they do in their free time when it was Cassidy and Butch's turn with the TV.

"Hmm? What's this?" Cassidy asked, as she switched on the TV…

* * *

"Now, Swords Dance, then follow up with X-scissor, Sickle!" 

"Double Team, Glalie!"

Kurtis and Ritchie were at the ninja school, trying to teach their pokémon the true ninja ways with a good old-fashioned pokémon battle. Sensei Omino had allowed the other Rangers to return to watch, and they all looked on approvingly.

"Razor Wind, Sickle; take them all down!" Ritchie commanded. After charging up the attack, the Scyther let it loose, causing all of the copies to vanish.

"So where's the real deal?" Ritchie asked, looking around, as did Sickle.

"Scyther?"

"Ice Beam, Glalie!" Kurtis ordered. Ritchie heard it before he saw it.

"Dodge behind that tree!" He called. Sickle obeyed, leaping to a tree several feet left. The Ice Beam froze the holographic tree.

"Headbutt, straight through the tree Glalie!" Kurtis cried. Everyone gasped at the shocking command, and Kurtis grinned.

"What's he thinking!? No matter what that's gonna hurt Glalie more than Scyther!" Kris commented.

"Kurtis knows what he is doing," Sensei Omino stated, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"Glalieeeeeee!" Kurtis' ice type cried as it smashed through the frozen tree, sending ice shards straight at Sickle, as well as gaining the physical damage.

"Quickly, Sickle, get back in there with Steel Wing!" Ritchie yelled. Kurtis grimaced.

"There's only one thing for it…Glalie, use Explosion!" Kurtis called.

The attack raised a cloud of dust covering the entire field, and the hologram deactivated. Everyone squinted to try and make out the outcome. Eventually, when the dust settled, it was clear.

"Glalie…"

"Scythe…"

"Both Glalie and Sickle are unable to battle; it's a tie!" Greg announced. There was a brief moment of silence, before the Rangers hear clapping.

"Well done, my students. Especially you, Kurtis," Sensei complimented.

"Thank you, Sensei," Kurtis said with a bow.

"Ritchie, you could learn a lot from him. Whilst you are superior in the general ninja arts, your pokémon battling skills leave something to be desired. Kurtis saw that he would not be able to take down your Scyther with conventional methods, but as any great ninja knows, it is better to sacrifice yourself to defeat your opponent than for you to live with letting them escape. He also made full use of his surroundings and his pokémon's abilities, and even predicted your next moves; for example, he knew you would have Sickle hide behind that tree," Sensei explained.

"Uh…exactly…I…predicted your next moves…" Kurtis said shiftily.

"Come on guys, we'd better get them two to the Pokémon Centre," Rei said.

"Ok, Sickle, this is for your own good!"

"Return, Glalie!"

With their pokémon in their pokéballs, they followed the others to the exit.

"Wait, Kurtis, Ritchie," Sensei Omino said, calling them back. Both boys turned around.

"To help with your pokémon training I would like you each to have these. Ritchie, for your Scyther a Metal Coat, and Kurtis, for your Glalie a Nevermelt Ice," he said, handing them the items.

"Thank you, Sensei!" they both said appreciatively. As the others called out for them, they ran out. Sensei sighed as they left.

"To be young again…and also a Poké Ranger…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…. 

"Hey, Brian, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cassidy asked, after they'd watched the battle on TV.

"Depends. Are you thinking about Officer Jenny?" Butch asked. Cassidy smacked him.

* * *

Shortly, at the Goldenrod Pokémon Centre… 

"Hey Nurse Joy, could you heal-" Kurtis began as he entered the centre, but the redhead behind the counter interrupted him.

"Hello there, young trainers!" she said brightly, and all the aforementioned young trainers sighed.

"Not again," Kris moaned.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokémon Centre!"

"She does this every time…"

"We heal your pokémon back to full health."

"HELLO!" Greg shouted, waving his hand in front of the nurse's face, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" But she simply carried on.

"If you can't afford Potions, Revives, or Full Heals because you gave all your money away when you lost that last battle, you've come to the right place!"

"That's great, but can you-" Ritchie tried to interject.

"May we heal your pokémon?"

"YES! Finally, thank you! Seriously Nurse Joy, what's with that routine? You always do that and take loads of time, when for all you know, the trainer who you're talking to could have pokémon on the verge of death!" Kurtis ranted.

"We hope to see you again!"

"Oh for-!" Kurtis wailed, and Nurse Joy started her speech again.

"Yes! Yes, can you please heal my Glalie and my friend's Scyther? They both fainted in our last battle," Kurtis explained.

"I'm sure they just need some rest," she said ever brightly.

"No, rest won't work for a pokémon that's been knocked out. Just stick them in your rejuvenator machine thingy and we'll be off," Kurtis sighed.

"Very well. Chansey, please take all these boys pokéballs-"

"No, we just want ONE each healed," Kurtis sighed.

"-To the rejuvenator," Nurse Joy finished, and the Egg pokémon bounded in, taking Glalie and Sickle's pokéballs.

At that moment, the ceiling caved in, barely missing the ensemble of people inside. Many managed to escape, but the exit was blocked off for the Rangers, Nurse Joy and Chansey.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy chanted from amidst the smoke cloud, as she leapt through the hole in the ceiling.

"To blight all people's in-" Butch began, but he stopped as he was interrupted.

"Hello there, mutated freaks of Team Rocket! Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokémon Centre! We heal your pokémon back to full health!" she cited.

"Shut it!" Butch bellowed, threatening the nurse with a Shadow Ball.

"Ok," she squeaked nervously, and Butch halted his attack.

"No one interrupts the Team Rocket motto, especially during my line!" he seethed.

"What do you losers want?" Anna asked.

"Oh, not much," Butch teased.

"We just thought we'd go back to our old ways and steal your pokémon!" Cassidy cackled, as Butch threw a net over the Chansey.

"No way, you're not getting away with that, ready guys?" Kris asked.

"Not really," Rei pointed out, reminding Kris of the nurse's presence.

"Oh right…" Kris sighed.

Kurtis put his hand together, and lowered them down. Ritchie placed his left foot on them, and Kurtis hurled him at the mutants. Ritchie pulled his fist back, and it collided with Butch's face, causing the net to fly open, forcing Chansey and the pokéballs to catapult through the air.

"For Pete's sake…Gios, distract the Rangers and get those pokéballs!" Cassidy fumed. Gios merged from the ground and the walls, forming into the generic grunts.

"Gios? I thought they were called Neo Horlics?" Greg asked, before being slammed against the desk.

With no lasers or special attacks to possibly be used, and Gios surrounding them on all sides, the Rangers could do nothing but multiply the Gios…fortunately, two could also multiply themselves…

"Drop 'em!" Kurtis cried, as he leapt onto the Gio picking up the two pokéballs. He began smashing its head in, promptly causing it to multiply, whilst Ritchie snatched the pokéballs. Meanwhile, the Gios tore their doppelgangers to shreds…

"Nurse Joy, get out of here, let us handle these creeps!" Kris cried.

"Oh – ok! Where are the Poké Rangers when you need them!?" she asked in distress. Once she was out, Kris, Greg, Anna and Rei shook themselves free of the Gios, enough to reach their Neo Phones.

"Ready guys?" Kris asked.

Before any of them could reply, however, Chansey ran hysterically after Nurse Joy, knocking them all down in the process – and causing Ritchie to drop the pokéballs.

"I'll take those!" Butch cackled, leaping down on the pokéballs. Before they could stop them, Gios had piled upon Kurtis and Ritchie. He opened up a lava hole.

"Arevaderche!" he said with a false salute, looking back to the Rangers, before jumping in, with Cassidy close behind.

"NO!" Kurtis screamed, just able to see through the Gios.

"Fire!" Kris commanded, and the Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers blasted their Laser Sabres at the pile of Gios atop Kurtis and Ritchie, and the melted away.

"They – they got away – with Sickle," Ritchie gasped, slowly rising to his feet. Kris stepped forward, placing a hand on Ritchie's shoulder.

"I-"

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Ritchie bellowed, grabbing Kris' suit, and shaking him, "I PROMISED MY PARENTS I'D PROTECT HIM! AND NOW LOOK! HE'S IN THE HANDS OF THAT _FILTH_!"

"We'll get him back. I promise you. We'll save both Sickle, and Glalie," Kris said sternly. Ritchie let go of him, and didn't say another word.

"Kurtis? You ok?" Rei asked, squatting down on her knees, next to Kurtis on the floor. He was white as a sheet, and shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"It's not fair," Kurtis whispered. Rei placed a hand on Kurtis' shoulder.

"I know. But you heard Kris, we'll-" Rei said, trying to comfort him, but the Green Ranger interrupted.

"NO! You don't understand! I first met Glalie when he was a monster – Omnice. He didn't want to be a monster, he was good, so I helped him. I took him to Celebi. And he sacrificed himself to save us and destroy a monster. Then when we defeated Nyura, he came back as Glalie, it was unbelievable! And now Team Rocket are gonna turn him into a mutant, and Glalie will have to go through that all over again. IT'S NOT FAIR!" he wailed, collapsing against Rei, who held him tight.

"Excuse me, is everything all – oh! Rangers! But where are the other two? And what happened to those kids?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh – they…got away…and the other Rangers…have a cold… Bye!" Anna cried, running out, with Kris coaxing Ritchie along, and Greg aiding Rei with Kurtis.

"Wait a second-!" the redheaded nurse gasped, looking after them. She then remembered, "Well what am I supposed to do with this mess?" she asked her Chansey, looking around the ruins of the Centre.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"So what do we want?" Butch asked, as he and Cassidy entered Nanba's lab.

"First release and restrain the specimens," Cassidy ordered. Butch zapped them both in to a large, solid, clear plastic tank through a small hole. Both pokémon, still weary from their battle earlier barely had room to be confused.

"Now let's have some fun with this! Ooh, I want that purple one! Hand me the purple one! I said hand it over, Boof!" Cassidy yelled.

"Say my name! And say it right!"

Through a crack in the door, James was watching as they mucked about, pouring random vials of lava into the mix, and he whispered into his mobile.

"No, I'm sorry, it's too late. Cassidy and Mitch have already mutated them. You'll have to get them back the good old-fashioned way…" he sighed.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, and James leapt up.

"Nothing, nothing…" he told Jessie and Meowth, disconnecting the call with his phone hidden behind his back, "I was just, um – trying to find out what those two are up to," he added as a cover, and they both looked in the gap quickly. James sighed and joined them, as Cassidy and Butch cackled & coughed amidst a cloud of smoke pouring out from the tank as it opened, and the mutant stepped out.

* * *

Shortly, in the Sanctuary… 

"Oh dear" Miborg sighed as the Rangers recounted the story, without Kurtis and Ritchie who were silent.

"Let me guess, you knew it would happen? Seriously Miborg, you'd make a better mystic than a Xatu – or Celebi, who could have already been in that future!" Kris cried.

"So what can we do? If they've mutated Glalie and Scyther, what can we do?" Greg asked.

"Well… We've seen before that when mutants are destroyed, they're reborn as the pokémon they once were, so Glalie and Scyther should be no different," Miborg said.

"So we just wait until they show up, and – attack them," Anna said nervously.

"Let us try first," Kurtis said, as he and Ritchie stood up as one, "Maybe we can get through to them…maybe there's a way to free them without causing them so much pain."

"Of course. But if it looks like you guys are hurt, or it's not working, we're going to intervene," Kris said, and both ninjas nodded.

"I have a question," Rei said, "Where's Whitney?"

"Oh, she's at the gym…she does have a life outside of this place you know. And we're at that point in the season when most trainers are passing through Goldenrod…" Miborg said, as the danger alarm alerted them to danger.

"They're at the National Park," Miborg reported.

"Ok, ready guys-?" Kris asked, but then he, and the other realised Kurtis and Ritchie had already left, "Forget it, let's go!" he added, and the four Rangers ran out.

Miborg waited a moment, before opening a drawer, and taking out a banana, which he promptly peeled and ate.

"I do like a good banana," he said through a mouthful of mush.

* * *

(A/N: Interesting factoid: Glalie are just as tall as Scyther, both at 4'11")

* * *

Meanwhile, at National Park… 

The mutant stood tall at 7½ feet, as it blasted anyone it could with Ice Beam. Its body was like a Scyther's, and it had the same skin colour, but with the pattern seen on a Glalie. Both the abdomen, and one of the scythes had been replaced by the horns of a Glalie, and the head was a Scyther-green Glalie, with its horns replaced by a Scyther's scythe, pointing backwards. It, along with Cassidy and Butch stood on either side chuckled as Kurtis and Ritchie approached.

"Glalie!"

"Sickle!"

"I'm neither of those anymore! Now I'm Omnisickle, so prepare for trouble!" the mutant roared in a low-pitched voice, laughing out loud.

"That's right losers, so make it – wait a minute," Cassidy said, trying to work out what had happened.

"Guys, you have to snap out of it! Remember who you are! Sickle, my brother!" Ritchie cried.

"Glalie, my friend! Remember, this is where we first met, right by that fountain!" Kurtis yelled, pointing to the fountain at the heart of the park. Omnisickle chuckled and plunged its left hand in the Kingdra shaped fountain, destroying it with Horn Drill.

"Precious memories," he giggled, as chunks of rock flew past all of them. Ritchie and Kurtis both looked more crushed than the fountain, as the other Rangers ran up behind them

"Guys, why'd you run off like that, we're-" Kris yelled, but he paused as Omnisickle spoke.

"Ah, good, the gang's all here. Eat Silver Wind!" he hissed, slashing at the air with his head scythe ripping up the air to blast towards the Rangers.

Kurtis and Ritchie nodded to one another. Kurtis put his hands together, which Ritchie used as a foothold for Kurtis to throw him into the air, above the jet of the Silver Wind, allowing Ritchie to be supported by it, and run along it, to give Omnisickle a sharp kick to the head, forcing him to stumble back against Cassidy and Butch.

"You guys don't mind fighting?" Greg asked in shock.

"No. We said that we'd give it a shot, but they're not in their right…minds. Besides, I think we've learnt enough times that even when we're fighting friends, we can't just rollover and give up," Kurtis said wisely.

"Hey, you're handling better than I would…what do you say then, guys?" Kris asked.

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Gios!" Butch ordered. The foot soldiers surrounded the Rangers, but access to the Laser Sabres meant they blasted them down much easier – and at all.

Cassidy ended up scrapping with Kris, whilst Anna had to deal with Butch.

"Stone Edge!" Kris yelled, swinging the Rock Mace hard into Cassidy, sending her down to the ground.

"Ow! Didn't your mother ever teach not to hit a lady!?" Cassidy hissed.

"Ok, first of all, tell that to your partner," Kris said, pointing to Butch, who was launching an endless assault of Blaze Kick with two of his three legs against Anna, whilst she tried to hit back with Mega Punch, "And second, you are no lady."

Cassidy responded with a hiss, as she leapt forward to use Sucker Punch.

The ninja boys were faced with their would-be pokémon, fighting well under the circumstances.

"Bullet Punch!" Ritchie cried, slamming his fist into the side of Omnisickle's head. The mutant turned to strike back, but ended up launching his Fury Cutter on Kurtis' Sun Shield. Kurtis held steady against the blade, as his weapon glowed ever more brightly, until eventually he unleashed the energy.

"Unleash Bide!" he cried, and his shield lashed out hard against Omnisickle, leaving a large gash down his torso.

Rei and Greg were finishing off the Gios – mind you, more were still forming from the ground out of nothing, somehow. Rei was shooting various mud attacks at them with the Donphan's tusks, whilst Greg was freezing them with the Ice Horn. As he took down the last one, but for those forming from the ground all over again, he looked over to Kurtis and Ritchie.

"Kurtis, switch!" he called, throwing his weapon through the air. Kurtis caught it, and threw the Sun Shield without thinking. Greg grabbed it, and immediately launched Magical Leaf.

"See this, Glalie! It's a symbol of who you are!" Kurtis cried, holding the Ice Horn right in front of Omnisickle's face.

"Scary Face!" he cackled, simply sticking his tongue out at Kurtis, who responded with Ice Spear, launching hard into Omnisickle's stomach, deepening the deep blue wound.

"You have to remember who are truly are! Sickle, and Glalie!" Ritchie cried.

"I know I was them! Before! But this is now! I am Omnisickle, sworn member of Neo Team Rocket, and enemy of the Neo Poké Rangers!" Omnisickle hissed, lunging out with X-Scissor.

"You have to remember! Both of you! We're your friends, and Sickle, you're my brother! We grew up together back on Mirka Island! We travelled the world together, you helped me in my quest to find my true parents! You have to remember, Sickle!"

"And Glalie! I helped you to escape from Nyura; she was going to destroy you again! And you were so grateful you sacrificed yourself to save me and my friends! Come on, Glalie!" Kurtis wailed, and Omnisickle stumbled back, with his mismatched hands held on his head in pain.

"N-no! I – I am…Omnisickle! Now…and forever! Blizzard!" the mutant cried, causing a blaze of ice and snow to gush at both Rangers from Omnisickle, but neither Kurtis nor Ritchie moved a muscle (which is quite hard when you're still trying to breathe), and it breezed right between them, leaving nothing but a few snowflakes on either of their suits.

"Guys, you have to stop this madness! Remember who you are!" Ritchie pleaded.

"G-Glalie!" the mutant said, with the harsh voice of Glalie, "Scyther!" he added, in the high-pitched tones of Sickle.

"Can you hear us!?" Kurtis asked nervously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"No you don't, grow Omnisickle!" Butch hissed, knocking Anna down with Low Kick, providing him a chance to throw the vial.

Omnisickle roared furiously as he grew, and at full height he swung his scythe round, slicing a tower block in nearby Mahogany Town clean in half (no word on the people inside). He'd totally lost all sense of anything now, and knew only rage.

"Let's move! Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie called. He leapt way up high, into the head of the Scizord.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cassidy hissed to the other Rangers, as she and Butch armed themselves for round two.

"You guys don't need me for a Megazord, I'll handle the gruesome twosome," Anna suggested.

"Ok, then let's go Neo Megazord: Brain Freeze Mode!" called Greg. Kris and Rei sighed.

"What!? This is a serious episode for Kurtis, somebody has to play the bad-pun-making goofball!" Greg moaned. The Glalie Zord scooped them up, and connected to the Neo Megazord as the head.

* * *

"Destroy!" the mutant wailed at the sight of the two Megazords, lashing out with Slashes and Horn Drills. The bulkier Neo Megazord stumbled from the bladed attack, but the Mega Insectazord managed to dodge, leaping into the air. 

"Double Kick!" cried The Silver Scizor, with both his Megazords feet stomping down on Omnisickle, one after another.

"Sickle, Glalie, snap out of it! This isn't like either of you! Glalie, you hate fighting, and would only do so in official battles!" Kurtis said, via intercom.

"And Sickle, you would never hurt anyone innocent! You fight with honour! Please, break free of what Team Rocket have done to you!" Ritchie said.

* * *

Down on ground level… 

"Neo Wings, Air Cutter!" Anna called, leaping forward, slicing the wings against both Team Rocket mutants.

"Flame Wheel! Butch roared, chasing after her, but the Pink Ranger simply rose higher, allowing Butch to fall into the pool of water where the fountain once stood. Anna span round, and charged again at Cassidy.

"Shadow Claw!" Cassidy called, as her hand glowed a dark purple. She extended it up to hit Anna, but she simply soared higher. The Pink Ranger smirked down at Cassidy from beneath her helmet.

"Aeroblast!" she called. The force of the winds summoned caused a massive crater in the ground, which Cassidy was sprawled in. Butch sodden wet, struggled over.

"You said that thing would take 'em down! That they wouldn't want to fight it! And they wouldn't get a chance to fight us!" he spluttered.

"Yeah, and you once said you'd still be size 3 after Christmas! Let's ditch this party," Cassidy spat, opening up a lava hole in the ditch, which she and Butch fell through. It also nicely repaired the hole in the ground for some unknown reason.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"No! Ice Punch!" he cried, slamming his drill against the Neo Megazord, but the Rangers blocked it with the Sunflora arm, and Greg prepared to fire with the other.

"Water Gun!" he called, lightly soaking Omnisickle, enough to make it back off from attacking.

"Fight it guys! We're here with you!" Kurtis cried.

"K-Kurtis…Ritchie…" he gasped. It looked like a real struggle to be speaking.

"We-we are not meant to be this way…we will stop ourselves now, before we cause any more harm…Explosion!" Omnisickle yelled, flinging his arms out.

"NO!" Kurtis cried, trying to move the Megazord closer to stop the attack, but the other Rangers held him back – there was nobody to stop Ritchie, however, who had the Mega Insectazord run forwards, and he was catapulted back. His three Zords split up and retreated, leaving him on the ground. The other Rangers left the Neo Megazord, and watched the explosions settle, leaving nothing but a few chunks of what the mutant once was.

Kurtis watched as Omnisickle sacrificed himself, the same way Omnice had been destroyed by Fortron, and with the same move Glalie had ended the battle earlier that day.

"Where are they?" Kurtis asked several minutes later, looking down. He, Rei, Kris and Greg were demorphed, and Ritchie had activated his holographic projector.

"Miborg promised they'd be ok, that they'd turn back to normal! HE PROMISED!" Ritchie snarled, looking furiously at Kris, who looked both sympathetic and worried.

"Glalie!" Kurtis called, cupping his hands to his mouth, "GLALIE!"

"Sickle! SICKLE!"

"Looking for these two by any chance?" Anna asked, approaching the Rangers up a hill, supporting Glalie and Sickle, both looking extremely worn out and tired Kurtis and Ritchie's faces broke into huge smiles, as they ran towards their pokémon – but they were less than pleased when both of them collapsed.

"What's wrong with them?" Ritchie asked, looking all over both pokémon. Sickle had a large, blood red gash down his side.

"Well they were both worn out before all that…and that can't have helped…plus, Sickle still has that gash your Bide attack – must have been really powerful…I – don't know if there's anything that can be done," Anna sighed, looking over them.

"Glai…" Glalie said weakly, with a smile up at Kurtis.

"Scy…"

"No! You can't!" Kurtis said, tears forming in his eyes, "Miborg promised you'd be ok!" he wailed.

"Sickle…it's like Father all over again…" Ritchie sobbed.

"Wait, Ritchie! Didn't you say your Dad was saved from dying by evolving!?" Rei gasped, and Ritchie's tears dried up immediately.

"Yeah, but how do we make this thing work!?" he asked, taking the Metal Coat from his pocket.

"Scyther!" the Mantis Pokémon cried, gingerly raising its scythe, and piercing the Metal Coat. Both Sickle and the Metal Coat glowed white, and everyone stood back, except Kurtis who stayed by Glalie.

"Sci – Scizor!" Sickle cried, getting right back on his feet.

"Look, the wounds completely healed too! He's gonna be ok!" Kris laughed.

"That's great. Won't work for Glalie though, will it?" Kurtis said, as he pulled the Nevermlet Ice from his pocket. He seemed to be genuinely asking the question, hoping for a positive answer when he knew there wasn't one.

"Gla…Glalie…" the ice type sighed, closing its eyes, never to be opened again.

"I can't believe it. He's dead," Kurtis gasped, his mouth hanging open. Rei knelt down and wrapped her arms round him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, but his eyes stayed on Glalie.

"You ok?" Rei asked timidly.

"I-I think so…but Team Rocket won't be. They're gonna pay for everything they've done to everyone. They will pay. They're gonna blast off, and not blast back," Kurtis hissed.

After that, all the Rangers were silent to mourn the loss of Glalie.

_What more can Neo Team Rocket possibly do after this? How long until James comes clean about who he's really working for? And how will Nanene take to Sickle no longer having a Poké Ball? The countdown begins next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: I wanted to do something harsh like this…even if it does reduce Kurtis' team to just Grass and Bug types again…but I wanted to do something darker than I normally do... That speech by nurse Joy was originally intended to be copied word for word from A game, but then I realised it wasn't as long as I thought...it just seems to take forever when you play the game... 

Anyway, I just wanted to let people know that despite all the other fics I'm currently working on, I won't forget about Poké Rangers; this will always be priority. Kurtis will reply today. All right! For anyone counting (and it'll be hard not to starting next chapter) next chapter marks the start of the final ten episodes! And then we move onto Dino Force…'bout time…Neo's taken me twice as long as Johto did! Mind you, the chapter's are MUCH longer, and I think in general the quality is better…not always, but on the whole…also, we've got the seasonal 3 parter next! Enjoy people! See ya!


	42. Time & Time & Time Again Future

Once again, the Rangers were engaged in a fight with a mutant in the Megazords; this week the Mega Insectazord was fighting alongside a combination of the Golem, Arbok, Manectric, Octillery and Togekiss Zords. Their opponent: a Piloswine with arms and legs about three times the size of its body, and even bigger tusks. It also had two noses for some reason…

"Oink! Blizzard!" Borrose, the mutant squealed, beating his chest. Both Megazords were frozen solid by the attack.

"Activating internal heat systems," Greg commented, as he and Ritchie pushed some seemingly random buttons.

By this point, the mutant had pulled the world famous department store up from its foundations, and he smashed it over the head of the Neo Megazord: Rock 'n' Stings mode. Said Megazord fell back, and the Mega Insectazord had to catch it to avoid half the city being crushed.

"This is what I came for!" Borrose oinked, snapping the antenna off the top of the Radio Tower, before creating a lava hole on the side of the same building, which he vanished through.

"No! Get back!" Rei hissed, her hand outstretched, as the mutant vanished.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Cassie Chan Astro Pink, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**10**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 41; Time & Time & Time Again – Future

* * *

Five out of six Rangers had return to Golden Youths after the fight, and even Whitney was on one of her rare visits to her own youth club. However, Rei was frustrated and had decided to pay Miborg a visit.

"I just – it's so infuriating, what they're doing! Do they not realise how many millions, billions even of people they're hurting!?" she yelled, slamming her fist against a console.

"I understand Rei, but we're doing the best we can to stop them," Miborg sighed, "And please don't break that."

"But all the people in the department store! How many of them do you think survived? And could we have done something to stop that thing! YES! And then of course, there's Glalie, and Kurtis…" Rei sighed, putting her hand over her mouth, "I just wish – I wish Team Rocket had never come to the 22nd Century, you know? I mean, sure that would mean the people of the 21st would still have to have dealt with them, but they didn't have mutant powers back then, and if necessary Rangers back then could have stepped in…" she finished.

"Well…" Miborg said shiftily, "It might be possible to make it so they were never frozen."

"That's incredible! That would save millions of lives! How!?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Well…whilst he was trapped here, Celebi stored some key information about the near future in the Sanctuary's data files," Miborg said nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Hold on, so you know what's gonna happen in the future?" Rei asked, her eyes wide.

"Tiny fragments, yes. In about 20 years time, time travel is invented commercially. People will be able to buy devices to take them back in time, with a license of course," he continued. He had been looking away, but he looked back to Rei and chuckled with the last sentence.

"Well that would be great, except for the fact that this is 2107, not 2127," Rei sighed.

"Yes, but the Sanctuary has a defence system should it ever be placed in any extreme danger; it creates temporal stasis inside, the same kind that would have been used on whatever device froze Team Rocket! Now this system is automated, but it can be activated by the computers," Miborg said, moving to one central computer, which Rei had never before seen in use, and he typed & clicked furiously before turning back to face her, pointing to a large red button.

"Now hit that button and this whole place will freeze for 20 years, encased in an impenetrable shell. We'd go to the future, get a device to allow us to go back in time to 2016, when they were frozen. Then we simply return to the present and destroy the technology…" Miborg said slowly.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Rei cried, slamming her palm on the button. All Miborg could do was extend his robotic hand towards Rei, calling "NO!" before he froze, whilst the computer announced:

"Activating emergency defence system. Temporal stasis online now. Shields online now. See ya in 20 years!" it said happily.

* * *

Twenty years later… 

"Wait, stop!" Miborg added as he became unfrozen, but sighed realising he was too late – 20 years too late.

"So this is the future, huh? Looks exactly the same," Rei commented.

"That's because in here is the same! Oh dear! You should have waited, Rei! This sort of thing requires careful planning and preparation!" Miborg sobbed.

"Well come on, personally I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. Let's get this – thing – and pay a visit to the 21st Century!" Rei giggled, running through the barrier.

"Ooh, I could visit Claydol! Wait up, Rei!" Miborg cried, running after her.

As soon as he reached outside however, his jaw dropped matching Rei's, and the both stood stock-still.

The green barrier of the Sanctuary was almost the same colour as the thick smog that hung on the air, and it was the only raised thing either of thing could make out – mind you, something could have been just several metres away and they wouldn't have noticed.

"What the hell happened?" Rei asked quietly.

"We'd better – um – actually…oh dear!" was all Miborg could manage.

"Come on, we'd better get to the city – if it still exists," she said with a gulp, running straight on.

"Ooh, wait for me!" Miborg wailed, following her.

She soon found that some structure still existed – but only shacks made of remnants of old buildings.

"My God! Look, I think that was the department store that was destroyed in our last fight! And – oh dear Arceus," she gasped on sight of a plaque. She wiped dust off of it, and revealed the words on it: Golden Youths.

"What happened?" she asked again, her skin white as a sheet – this time, however, she received an answer.

"Team Rocket happened," a rickety voice told her, coughing at the end. Rei and Miborg span on the spot to see the speaker.

Where her hair was once held up a bright red, it now limply fell as a dull, faded pink. Her once dazzling clothes were now grey rags draped around her, and her skin was blemished and wrinkled.

"Whitney?" Rei asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh dear! It's you, Rei! Oh my goodness! I _knew_ this would happen! I knew someday that you'd return! Come in, come in!" Whitney cried, ushering Rei into the remains of Golden Youths, "Oh, hi Miborg," she added at the sight of the cyborg. He indignantly followed.

Despite one corner being completely crushed and collapsed, and the fact that the lights were out, Golden Youths had changed surprisingly little. Whitney sat down at a table with two other.

One was a bald, middle-aged black man wearing glasses. The years had not been kind to Greg. However, perhaps due to his mutated DNA, James hadn't changed at all.

"Rei, Miborg! Oh, I can't believe it! It's fantastic to see you, it really is!" he said, even affording a laugh.

"What's that doing here?" Rei asked, striking a fighting pose in James' direction.

"Relax, Rei, he's on our side now," Greg chuckled.

"What!?" Rei gasped, falling into a chair, and Miborg sat down too.

"Well I betrayed Team Rocket even before you disappeared," James told her.

"But hold on, how did I disappear? I was gonna come back, me and Miborg were gonna get the time machine thingy, and go stop Team-" Rei said, trying to explain, but Whitney shook her head.

"Yes, Rei, that was the future, but only with you in it! Look, let us explain from the beginning, dear," Whitney sighed, leaning forward, but then moving back because it hurt her back.

"Around about 20 years ago, right after the fight with Borrose, when me, Whitney, and the other Rangers returned to the Sanctuary, we were shocked to see the metal dome surrounding it," Greg told her.

"Where are the others?" Rei asked.

"We'll get to it, don't be so impatient! Jus' wait!" Greg urged her.

"We didn't know what to do, so we just went home and decided to sort it out in the morning," Whitney told her.

"Meanwhile, Giovanni used the radio transmitter he stole to power up Borrose, and then he sent it down to Earth…" James told her.

"And we were creamed. Without you we could only form one Megazord at a time, and Borrose made sure he destroyed the Heracross Zord first. So we attacked him with all the other Zords individually, and he destroyed them all. Since our Neo Phones were powered by the Zords, our powers were gone too…" Greg sighed, shaking his head.

"And that's not all," Whitney said, biting her lip. It seemed the worst was yet to come, "Ritchie was bonded to the Zords by his very DNA. When the were destroyed, he physically broke down into nothingness."

"But then me, Jessie and Meowth tried to help by destroyed the antenna, and taking down Giovanni…Jessie and Meowth…they were destroyed. Giovanni actually destroyed Meowth over and over for fun until he died! I barely managed to escape," James said, hanging his head.

"But what about everyone else!? What about Anthony Madigan and his team, and the Kaku Rangers!?" Miborg asked.

"The Kaku Rangers returned shortly to fetch BT. They tried their hardest to defeat Borrose, but they didn't even have one Zord! Their powers were destroyed by a signal emitted on an ultra-high pitched frequency to shatter the crystals that powered them…they retreated to Neptune. They had a couple of spare seats so they took Donny and Carl along too," Greg said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"And the Future Force had their own problems to deal with – mind you, Giovanni and Borrose took care of them, after he helped destroy the Future Force – seems Giovanni didn't want to share the Earth with anybody. As for the other Neo Rangers, they were captured, with help from Team Rocket's resident spy, Jimmy," Whitney spat.

"You're kidding me!?" Rei gasped.

"No. It was me and Jessie who took control of his mind. I completely forgot about it by the time I started helping Greg," James sighed.

"But he remembered just after he escaped Team Rocket, so he told me. I just managed to escape being captured, whilst the others all were – and who knows what Giovanni's done to them now. We think they're still alive though," Greg said hopefully.

"And then Giovanni carried on and conquered Earth," Rei said disgustedly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't end there. About ten years ago Giovanni and Nanba left Earth – they kept the space station on Mossdeep open, and designed the ultimate ship to conquer the galaxy. And guess who's in charge of Earth, thanks to his success in helping conquer it? Borrose is in charge now, with Cassidy and Butch helping him. Most of the world isn't like this; it's just Goldenrod, and then the neighbouring cities – Ecruteak, Violet, Azalea. They just did this to hurt the Rangers for trying to stop them. The rest of the world is just a slave hive now, with no purpose whatsoever. It's sick," James said furiously.

"And I don't suppose the man-made time travel device was ever built either, huh?" Rei asked hopelessly.

"How'd you know about that… Well…we've been working on it 20 years now. It's been tricky when all you can use are parts from PC's and video games," Whitney said.

"But not Super Jail Break! That's the only thing that's kept me sane over the years," Greg sighed, pointing to a single machine behind him.

"We also kept a computer for the Internet, but it's mostly all pro-Giovanni stuff. Only one thing isn't…" James said slowly.

"Donny and Carl's site?" Rei asked with a smile, and Greg nodded, also smiling.

"We've almost got it working too, we just need a power source. And we've figured that there's only one thing that'll be able to channel any power into it, even if we got the source," he told her.

"Oh don't tell me: the antenna?" Rei asked, and Greg nodded again, this time frowning, "Well the Sanctuary's good on power, and your Neo Phone will still get you in if you've got it. Then since my Zords weren't destroyed, I can still morph, so me, Jimbob, and Miborg will go get the antenna."

"Me!? Oh, I knew this would happen…" Miborg moaned.

"Then why'd you let me press the button!?" Rei cried angrily.

"I DIDN'T! I said wait!" Miborg whined.

"That was 20 years ago, the details are sketchy at best!" Rei said back. "Come on guys. We'll make sure the coast is clear, then you guys can go out to the Sanctuary," she said, walking towards the crooked door.

She, Miborg and James walked out to be greeted by an army of Gios.

"Actually they're called Boes now," Butch said, stepping towards the trio. He'd mutated tusks over the years, not as long as Borrose's, but still very prominent. They didn't do much to improve his looks.

"Another name change, seriously? They change their names more often than Mimi now," Rei said wildly.

"Well, well, well. The Yellow Ranger! Borrose will be pleased, now he'll be one step closer to the full set," Butch said, spitting all over Rei.

"And exactly why do you have those fangs? Not gonna help you win any Beauty Contests," Rei said, wiping off the spit.

"These show my loyalty to Master Borrose. Oh, and James! It's been too long," Butch said, turning to his fellow mutant.

"Well it's impossible for me to say the same, Bafta," James spat.

"YOU KNOW MY NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch screamed. He then looked to Miborg, "And you! Well I've never seen you before, but you can come along too!"

"I want my Mummy!" Miborg wailed.

"Miborg, you were born over 110 years ago, I doubt you Mum is still alive," Rei pointed out.

"If you think we're surrendering to you, you're dead wrong," James hissed.

"Well that's one word more than what you'll be when we're done. Boes, restrain them!" Butch ordered.

"Please, they couldn't hold us off 20 years-" Rei tried to say, but her mouth was muffled by a Boe stuffing its hand in her mouth, and the other arm wrapped around her.

"Well that's different," Miborg commented, as the Boes shot their limbs at him and James.

"Reflect! Light Screen! Barrier! SOMETHING!" Miborg shouted, waving his hands around furiously. One of his defences must have worked, as the uber-flexible appendages didn't reach him.

"Ok, fine we'll do it the hard way!" Butch sighed. He leapt forward, pinning Miborg to the ground, and his tusks prepared for both Thunder Fang and Fire Fang.

Rei mumbled something frantically. Butch looked over at her.

"Let her speak."

"Thank you!" Rei said indignantly to the Boe as it relinquished its grip, "Now look, we'll come quietly if you let Miborg go," she said seriously. Butch smirked.

"No! Rei, don't do that just for me! What am I saying, two fans through my already damaged face won't help, please save me, I wanna go home, I want my bananas!" Miborg wailed, tears streaming from his one natural eye. Butch got up in disgust, and turned to Rei.

"Now don't you think that was a wise move? Boes, restrain him. And let's go take home the prize," Butch sniggered, walked off, and the Boes soon followed, forcing Rei and Miborg to walk. Rei slipped a quick wink to James and Miborg.

"They're gone!" Greg whispered to Whitney, as he watched out the window.

* * *

Many miles and even more muffled "Are we there yet"s and "My feet hurt"s from Miborg later, they arrived at Team Rocket's castle and HQ… 

"Master Borrose, I've returned with a very special treat," Butch said, buzzing on the intercom.

"I'm intrigued Butch, I can't wait, but right now I'm having a foot rub, so just put whatever it is away for now," Borrose said back, and Butch turned and walked towards the sewer pipe, the Boes soon following.

"So just to check, you don't work for Giovanni any more either? Rei asked.

"No, Giovanni abandoned us here and left Borrose in charge. Now he rules supreme and I obey. Plus he doesn't get my name wrong," Butch said happily.

"Ok, so first Jimbob, then the Rocket Rangers, Jessie and James, you, Cassidy and Borrose, looks like Nanba's the only one yet to betray him," Rei commented. Butch sniggered – though perhaps because he was about to lock Rei, Miborg and James in a room in the sewers.

"Looks like it's time for a little reunion," he said, as they were thrown in, and the door was closed and locked. Rei tried to shake the bars, but there was a forcefield between them.

"Arevaderche," Butch said, laughing maniacally as he walked off.

"Rei? Is it you?" a voice asked – they weren't alone in the cell.

"No, she's the other girl who was last known to be with a cyborg Mr. Mime," another voice said sarcastically.

Rei looked at the aged, wrinkled, and grey haired faces of the Red, Green and Pink Neo Rangers.

"Kris! Anna! Oh my Arceus, Kurtis!" she cried, falling down and wrapping her arms round her should-be boyfriend who looked twice his age.

"What happened to you all those years ago, sis'?" asked Rei's older twin.

"It's a long story…but look, all we need is to get out of here and get Borrose's antenna back, ok?" Rei told them.

"We've been stuck in here for nearly 20 years. Don't you think if there was a way for us to get out we'd have done it by now?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't have morpher – or these two," Rei added, pointing to James and Miborg.

"Neo Access! Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"But how-!?" Kurtis gasped.

"No time to explain. James, Miborg, help me break down this forcefield!" Rei cried, summoning the Discharger.

"Discharge!"

"Psychic!"

She and Miborg did their best, using every attack they could think of, and Rei's own enhanced physical strength to break through, but no luck.

"Um…we could always use the manhole," James broke in, pointing to above his head, where a large (enough for James at least) round manhole could almost be made out through the grime that had accumulated over the years. Miborg looked over at the three elder Rangers, raising his brow.

"Never saw that before," Anna commented, as though it were nothing.

"Well let's move!" Rei cried, blasting the cover off, and leaping out into what was once Nanba's lab, which had since fallen into disarray.

She helped the others through the hole, and led them out to the rest of the castle.

"What!? How did you escape!?" Cassidy cried from down the corridor. Like Butch she'd evolved a set of tusks. Rei ran in the opposite direction, but Cassidy chased after her. However, James floated out into the corridor, blocking Cassidy's path.

"I'll hold this thing off, you just get the transmitter!" James cried back to them. Miborg and the Rangers kept moving.

They soon found their way to the throne room. Any pictures of Nyura & co. that Giovanni couldn't remove, Borrose had done so. They only decoration the room bore was a Meowth skin rug.

"That's just sick!" Anna spat.

Borrose was sleeping in the throne, his feet soaking in a bowl of filthy water. He was several feet taller than Rei remembered him being on small scale, with the Antenna attached to his head.

Rei put her fingers to her lips, as she tiptoed forward. She reached the throne, placing the tip of the Discharger at the base of the antenna, and prepared her attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Borrose hissed, grabbing her wrist, rising to his feet, kicking the bowl away and dangling Rei in the air.

"Let her go!" Kurtis ordered.

"Get real. And I'd better take _this_!" the Piloswine overlord snarled, grabbing the Neo Phone from Rei's belt, causing her to demorph.

"When Butch told me he'd found you I knew it spelled trouble. So I waited. And now I can finish off what I started all those years ago, and well and truly claim Earth as my own," Borrose told her.

"I think we're past that," Rei sighed under her breath.

"Put my sister down, now!" Anna hissed.

"No, no guys, it's ok. I surrender Borrose. The Earth is yours," Rei sighed, "But – since you've imprisoned me now – don't I get my one phone call?" she asked cheekily.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to give you your Neo Phone back?" Borrose asked with a hoarse laugh.

"No, I mean it, look, you can even dial the number and I'll just tell you."

"Hmm…fine…but I don't see who you'd call. Your only living relative is in this room," Borrose said suspiciously, opening the morpher.

"Just dial 905, 906," Rei told him. Kris, Kurtis, Anna and Miborg exchanged smiles as they realised her plan. Borrose repeated the number under his breath as he dialled, before putting the phone to where an ear would be on a human head.

"It's ringing," he told the Yellow Ranger.

Seconds later the roof crashed in, as the Manectric and Donphan Zords destroyed it, startling Borrose enough to drop Rei and the phone, which she picked up before running out with the others.

"No! It's a trap!" Borrose wailed.

"That's right! You were never gonna win, Borrose, d'you know why? Because in the end good will always triumph over evil! We're the Poké Rangers, now and forever!" Rei said impressively.

"Double-0 1! Red Neo Ranger!" Kris called, striking a pose. Everyone looked at Miborg.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Oh fine, I'll get Greg…I was starting to have fun, too…" Miborg moaned, before Teleporting to the Sanctuary, sending Greg in his place.

"Uh – Double-0 2! Blue Neo Ranger?" he said in a very confused tone.

"Double-0 3! Green Neo Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Pink Neo Ranger!"

"Double-0 5! Yellow Neo Ranger!"

"We are the Poké Rangers Neo!" Kris announced.

"Boes, get them!" he cried, as the creatures arose from the floor.

"Guys, point your morphers at the Zords! I'll lend you some power!" Rei told the others. They did as told, and morphed once again into the Neo Rangers.

"Man, feels good to be back! Let's see if I can still do this! Battlizer!" Kris called. His white armour materialised around him, and he smashed against Borrose, detaching the antenna, which he snatched, and flew off with.

"Now, Neo Blaster!" Rei called.

"Rocket Blaster!" Kurtis added.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" all Rangers cried, blasting down the Boes, but Borrose wasn't destroyed, merely weakened.

"Return my antenna or SUFFER Rangers!" he screamed.

"Move, now! Onto the Manectric Zord, let's go!" Rei cried. The Rangers leapt onto the Zord, and it ran off to Goldenrod.

"Donphan, keep him busy!" Rei cried back.

"I can't believe it! We're free!" Anna laughed.

"And soon the whole world will be again! Rei, we've got the machine ready!" Greg told the Yellow Ranger. She didn't respond but smiled beneath her helmet.

When they reached the Sanctuary, they dismounted the Manectric Zord, but it looked ill.

"What's up, Manectric?" Rei asked worriedly, patting it as it collapsed, and the Rangers demorphed.

"We've drained so much power from it and Donphan, they must have been finished off too – the Neo Zords, and by extension the Neo Rangers truly are no more," Kurtis gasped.

"It doesn't matter, Rei, you and Miborg have to return to when you came from, your mere presence will cause a time paradox returning everything to the point just before you pressed the button, only you'll remember everything you've seen, and you won't press it," Greg said ecstatically, full of energy, as Whitney and Miborg walked out of the Sanctuary, with what appeared to be a multicoloured box with a speaker and microphone, and a few random buttons that all fictional gizmos have. Whitney gave it to Rei, and Anna hugged her, having not seen her for 20 years.

"Greg, after all I've seen here in the future, now that I know to an even greater extent what Team Rocket are truly able to do – do you really think I can _not_ continue my mission?" Rei asked. Greg gasped and tried to snatch back his machine, but Rei dodged him, and grabbed Miborg's arm. She put her mouth near to the microphone, and all her aged friends could do was watch.

"Come on Miborg! We're headed to the year two thousand and six-" but she was cut off before she could say "teen" by the machine working its magic, and the future she'd been in wiped itself from existence – but for better or worse?

_Will Rei complete her great mission? What will happen in 2006? And whom will she meet? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: "AAAAAHHH!" you see the quote marks there for at time of writing I was screaming out loud in excitement. This is so much fun! But yes, next chapter, "Past" will be interesting. 2006. Yeah…

Also, keep an eye on those numbers appearing after the them song to every chapter – they're there for more than just to count down the number of remaining chapters (excluding 51)…

I'll have Miborg reply today. It's been a while for him and Rei can do it at any point throughout this three-parter. In case you hadn't guessed, this is very much their story. The other Neo Rangers – bar Ritchie, unfortunately – are all going to appear again in this storyline. But anyway – until someone guesses correctly or Neo ends, I'll open a quiz for another episode – nothing special really, but it beats nothing. What do those numbers post theme song indicate beyond remaining chapters?

See ya!


	43. Time & Time & Time Again Past

Rei and Miborg warped (similarly to how the Doctor, Captain Jack and Martha did in last Saturday's episode of Doctor Who) back to good old 2006.

"Crud…this thing's pretty sensitive," Rei commented.

"Ooh, it doesn't matter! We should get to 2016 before we cause more harm to the timeline than intended," Miborg sighed.

"Right. Now I said we want to go to-" Rei began, but this time before she could even say a number, the device was snatched from her hands.

"Murkrow!" the Dark/Flying type cawed mockingly as it flew off with the shiny console.

"Damn," Rei said monotonously.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (Rei, Miborg the three guest Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Ruby Vulpix (now THERE's something I never thought I'd say!), Yankee Blaze and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**9**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 42; Time & Time & Time Again – Past

* * *

"Well my suggestion is forget about it; now we're in the past we can just get some cryogenic freezing thingies and-" Rei began, but her Mr. Mime originating companion stopped her.

"No! No we have to find it! 2006 is a magnet for evil beings invading Earth! Imagine if one of them get their hands on it! Imagine if Giovanni got his hands on it!" he wailed.

Ok, you're right. We'd better find it…um – how?" Rei asked.

"We could – go to the police – lost property?" Miborg suggested.

"I guess so…but you can't. Man, where's Ritchie when you need his holographic projector?" Rei asked.

"Well I doubt his grandparents have even been conceived yet," Miborg pointed out.

"Ok. Well look, you lye low around here for a while, I'll go into town. I'm guessing we are near Goldenrod?" she asked. Miborg shrugged, and Rei sighed before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Why hello there, little Murkrow – what's that you have there?" a tall, shadowy creature asked the thieving bird. The creature shot a black energy beam at it, and it fell over: dead.

"So…they're here…all of you, go! You must stop the Yellow Ranger!" the creature told his companions as he picked up the device. They all ran off to Goldenrod whilst he examined the time machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod… 

Rei looked around, confused by the city's layout. Passer's-by were staring at her (slightly) unusual style of clothing.

"Man, everything looks so different…I don't even know where the police station is…wait, Golden Youths wasn't around back then – now! What a depressing world," Rei sighed.

Suddenly, two groups of strange, unfamiliar creatures appeared all around her. The first were tall, hulking skeletal creatures. The second group were basically tall Roselia's.

"Something tells me you're not a couple of extinct of pokémon," Rei said, as citizens all around ran off scared.

Rei began kicking, punching, head butting, and every other generic fighting move under the rainbow, but the unique new fighting styles of the strange adversaries, plus the much higher numbers overwhelmed the Neo Ranger, and she knew it was time to get serious.

"Time to get serious! Ne- hey!" she cried angrily, as one of the skeletons snatched the Neo Phone before she could grab it. The 20th Century foot soldiers forced her down to the ground, and prepared to finish her off – until-

"Thunder Stunner, Discharge!" a voice cried. Rei watched a yellow blur leap into the air, and electrocute all the creatures. The skeletons fell, but the Roselias remained standing.

"Thunder Wave!" the blur added, paralysing the creatures, and they fell to the ground, allowing Rei to get back to her feet, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped at the new arrival.

She was a fellow Yellow Ranger, to say the least. Her legs and lower arms were white, her belt was silver, she had gold highlights and a black & silver visor, but otherwise she was all yellow. She had a GS Ball symbol on the left side of her chest, and an Ampharos' head on the right.

She picked up the Neo Phone, not thinking anything of it, and held it out to Rei.

"Here you go Mi- OH MY GOODNESS!" she screamed, realising who was stood in front of her.

"Sabrina!?" Rei gasped, not being able to stop her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Morph return," the Yellow Johto Ranger called, revealing the pink haired young woman underneath. There was some hugging and girly stuff, and then an explanation…

* * *

Five minutes later… 

"So that's why – and how – I'm here," Rei explained. They were now sat on a bench outside the Pokémon Centre, after the things had vanished.

"That's a pretty big thing you're doing there, Rei. You sure about that?" Sabrina asked concernedly.

"Yes! Look, if Miborg and me can pull this off we'll save millions of lives, plus the 22nd Century will finally be safe again! We thought we were rid of Team Rocket…" Rei sighed, "Two things I'm not sure about, where's Eddie, and what were those things before?"

"Well Eddie – he's in bed with the flu. For some reason we've grown pretty fond of Goldenrod, so we're staying in town a little while, with Eddie's grandparents. We've grown pretty close to the gym leader, Whitney as well. And those things – the skeletons are known as Crushbones, the foot soldiers in Lord Dawson's army – the others must have told you all about him? And the others are called Roseleons, the foot soldiers of this evil chick attacking Kanto. Now, if they're after you, here, then there's a reason, and it could be to do with whatever you're here for – so I think we should call in a few of my friends – can I borrow your phone?" Sabrina asked, and Rei handed her morpher over, and Sabrina dialled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Azalea forest, where Miborg was hiding… 

"I can't believe it! A banana tree! This is my lucky day!" Miborg giggled, reaching up to grab a banana, before realising it was a Tropius that flew away after he grabbed one; but he was happy.

"Oh; I think you'll find it's a much luckier day for me," a voice behind him laughed. Miborg swallowed and span round.

"You!? But how!?" he asked, not shocked or horrified, but simply puzzled.

* * *

Shortly, back in Goldenrod… 

"Ok, they'll get here ASAP," Sabrina said satisfactorily, flipping the phone closed.

"Ok, in the mean time we should start looking," Rei said, standing up, and Sabrina followed.

"Okie dokie, lead the way," Sabrina said with a friendly smile.

They headed back out to the forest to search for the Murkrow, causing Sabrina to reminisce.

"Oh, and this is where we first met Celebi!" she sighed as they walked on.

"I think it must've flown off that way," Rei said, not really listening.

"Oh, and then you can't forget the Sanctuary! Where is Miborg anyway, I thought you said he was around here?" Sabrina asked.

"Actually…that's a good point. I dunno," Rei said mysteriously. Neither of them said any more about it, but Sabrina sighed happily again.

"Such happy memories…"

"Yeah? Well here's another one for you," Rei said disgustedly. Sabrina looked down at what she was looking at what and cried out in shock. It was a dead Murkrow.

"Oh, the poor thing! We need to take it to the Pokémon Centre!" Sabrina gasped.

"I think it's too late for that, Sabrina. But this was the pokémon that took the time machine, definitely. And it was definitely murdered. Which means something else has the time machine – and something tells me they're not gonna want to hand it over," Rei said, not taking her eyes off the bird.

"Hey, what's this?" Sabrina said, bending down and picking up some cream-coloured mush.

"Looks like – banana," Rei said slowly.

"You don't think-?" Sabrina asked.

"It's gotta be, look there's a whole trail of it! Come on!" Rei cried, running along a trail of banana, with another tiny blob every few metres.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town… 

People ran screaming as a huge hulking beast with a cyborgian Mr. Mime on his shoulder in a fireman's lift walked by – they knew of this sort of thing happening in other regions of the world, but never in _Johto_!

Miborg sobbed silently as he picked off little bits of his favourite fruit and threw them to the ground – he hoped Rei would find his trail, or else it would have been a waste. Finally, he dropped the skin, and calmed down.

"What do you want with me!?" he asked angrily, and much braver than he once would have.

"I need you to work the time machine," it grunted.

"You have it!? Hmm…what makes you think I'd help you?" Miborg asked.

"You're a coward," the creature told him. Miborg decided there was no point arguing.

"Why do you want to use it?" he asked. The beast chuckled.

"Like I'd tell you," it said.

"Ok, then tell me this; how'd you get to 2006, Borrose?" Miborg asked the Piloswine mutant.

"Good question, but I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. All I know is, one minute I was giving the Boss the antenna, the next I wound up here," Borrose snorted.

"Wait, you mean you came here _before_ Team Rocket took over!?" Miborg asked confusedly.

"We took over. That's good to know. Now when I work this thing, I'll be able to go back and help out," Borrose sniggered – but the smile slid off his face as he heard the voices of the two Yellow Rangers.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

"Give back that mime!"

"What!? How'd they follow me here!?" he cried angrily, before spotting the banana skin. He growled at Miborg, who chuckled, "_You!_"

"Take this, Rangers!" Borrose hissed, stomping his foot, causing an Earthquake. The ground rose like waves, toppling Rei and Sabrina, and when they looked up again, Borrose and Miborg were gone.

"They got away!" Sabrina cried angrily, punching the soft, raised soil.

"Yeah. But I've faced that thing before. It's one of Team Rocket's mutants from 2107," Rei pointed out.

"Really? Well that's happened to me and the other Johto Rangers before; one moment we were in 2106, the next 2006. Helped out the Hoenn Rangers a few times doing it – speaking of which," Sabrina said with a smile, as two figures appeared before their eyes.

The first had short brown hair, blue eyes, wore a yellow t-shirt, and leather trousers that almost made Rei feel she should look away. The other girl also had brown hair, but with matching eyes, wearing baggy jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath a yellow basketball shirt with the number 25.

"Thanks for coming guys! Rei, these are my friends, and fellow Yellow Rangers, Juri, from Celadon, she's with the Poké Rangers Angels team & she's older than us, and Jenna, from Slateport, with the Mighty Morphin' Rangers, I must've mentioned her a thousand times when I was with you in 2106," Sabrina said with a smile.

"Not once actually, but we've met before," Rei said bluntly. Jenna chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like Sabrina," she said, "Good to see you again, Rei."

"Hold on, I've met you, but if my memory serves me it was in your future, you haven't met me yet," Rei said, puzzled by Jenna's reaction.

"Oh right, sorry. Nice to meet you," Jenna said. Rei raised her eyebrow but said no more about it.

"So what can we do for you on this fine Thursday afternoon?" Juri asked.

"Well we've got a – Jenna, you remember Miborg? Well…he's a cybernetic Mr. Mime thing basically, and he's been kidnapped by a great big Piloswine monster-" Sabrina began, holding her arms and legs out and moving around like an Infernape for some reason.

"He's a mutant, and don't forget about the time-" Rei began to cut in, but Sabrina cut back.

"Yes, I'm getting to it, he's got this sort of – box thingy – and it's a time machine, and Rei needs it to go home-"

"_Actually _to go to 2016 and prevent Team Rocket from getting frozen," Rei finished. Juri and Jenna looked to each other with raised eyebrows, before snapping back to the others.

"Ok, where're we headed?" Juri asked.

"That's the question…I don't suppose either of you have some super cool technology designed for tracking robo-mime's?" Rei asked hopefully.

"Yes, because we thought that'd be a necessary piece of equipment," Jenna said incredulously and sarcastically, but Juri had already gotten hers out.

"Follow me," she said, running down the street, "And before you ask, it's just a monster tracker."

* * *

Shortly… 

"He would come to some disgusting place like the Underground Path, wouldn't he?" Sabrina pointed out as they walked through the dimly lit network.

"Yes, but that's good, it means there's very little ways for him to go!" Rei said as they reached a fork with three other paths.

"I'll take this route!" Jenna cried eagerly, rushing off.

"And I'll go this way!" Sabrina said, running in the opposite direction.

"I guess that leaves you and me to follow the tracker then," Juri sighed. Rei laughed as they walked on.

They continued walking, ignoring all the junk and bootlegged stuff they found on their way (though Juri made a note she'd come back for that later) until they began hearing noises up ahead. They ran on, and peeked through a gap in a door.

"Let down your shield, or be destroyed! I'll leave you be if you simply tell me how to work the time machine!" Borrose roared as he bashed away at a psychic shield Miborg had erected round himself, which was ever weakening. He spotted the girls, and they made frantic motions to stop him reacting.

"Where are the others?" Juri whispered angrily. From an alternate corridor, Jenna and Sabrina appeared on cue, both covered in what appeared to be Torchic feathers and Muk slime.

"You don't wanna know. Trust us," Jenna panted.

"Ok, let's do this thang," Juri said, kicking down the door. Rei's eyes went wide at her action.

"It was open, you know," she pointed out.

"Ok you, let the wimp go, and surrender the time machine!" Jenna yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp! I'm telling! REI!" Miborg whined.

"Remind me why you want to save him?" Juri asked. Rei sighed.

"Yellow Ranger!" Borrose hissed.

"That's us," the girls said in unison.

"No! You, Rei Danime! I defeated you once; I'll do it again! Blizzard!" Borrose snorted, unleashing a freezing gust of air from his twin noses.

"Ready girls?" Rei called, "Neo Access! Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Let's Pokébattle! Pikachu!"

"Morph, I choose you! Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Angel's Transformation Makeup! Jolteon Power!"

3 out of 4 Yellow Rangers struck triumphant poses (despite not having even battled yet), but Rei was staring at Juri.

"What?"

"Could your morph call possibly be any girlier!? Urgh, it makes me sick to my stomach. What do the boys on your team think?" she asked.

"We don't have any guys," Juri told her. Rei decided not to continue that line of conversation.

"Hey, what happened to the Blizzard?" she asked. As per request, the attack returned, cooling the Rangers and knocking them of their feet.

"You had to ask…" Sabrina moaned, rising once more.

"Crushbones, Roseleons, attack!" Borrose summoned. The foot soldiers appeared out of thin air before their eyes.

"Hold on, how'd he get the Roseleons working for him!?" Juri asked.

"And the Crushbones!" Jenna cried.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sabrina said suspiciously.

"Enough questions, battle now!" Rei cried frantically, as one Crushbone, and one Roseleon grabbed either arm.

Jenna and Juri leapt forward and their feet each connected with an arm, causing the grunts to reel back in pain.

Sabrina fought off Crushbones with what appeared to be karate moves – largely roundhouse kicks in the ribs, followed by chops to the head.

"You want physical force? I'll show you physical force! Mega Horn!" Rei called, dialling on her Neo Phone. She used the Heracross based weapon for charging head butts, tossing the Roseleons off to the side.

"Chu Daggers!" Jenna cried. She stabbed the foot soldiers, electrocuting them from the inside.

Juri, with her professional training wasn't bothering with weapons other than dismantled Crushbones (the trick is to know which is the "master" bone), which she beat down the Roseleons with, with jabs and high kicks to whatever else got in her way.

"Those things were only for backup! None of you stand a chance against me! Your fighting skills pale in comparison to mine and all your powers are electrical, which I'm immune to!" Borrose laughed, readying himself to charge forward.

"That's not all we've got!" Sabrina cried.

"Lasers!" Rei ordered. Each of them whipped out their standard sidearm and shot Borrose down.

"Close Combat!" Rei called leaping forward with the Mega Horn to finish Borrose off. The attack hit, and he collapsed.

"No! I-I cannot be destroyed! I _will not_ be destroyed!" he roared. His entire body froze, and the ice grew, and grew, crashed through the ceiling, breaking through the ground above, until the ice shattered, with Borrose standing 100 metres tall, though largely submerged in the Underground Path still. Furthermore, he still had the time machine, also several times larger.

"Hold on, that looked just like what-" Sabrina began, but she trailed off as Borrose tried to stomp on the four Rangers plus Miborg.

"What can we do? All of our Zords are practically useless against him!" Juri cried.

"Not all of them! Donphan Zord, Heracross Zord!" Rei cried, tapping her Neo Phone. It took a while, but soon, two of the Neo Zords made their first appearance in Johto.

"Good to see you guys, now can you take him out for me?" Rei asked into her phone. Both Zords roared before unleashing Rollout and Focus Punch respectively.

"Your Zords fight without you inside?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, they're really cool, they're kind of like giant, metal pokémon, according to Rei! Actually living Zords, all natural!" Sabrina said excitedly.

"And pretty darn powerful too, by the looks of things," Juri said, impressed by the Zords as they kicked Borrose around.

"No! I _will_ defeat you! And you will tell me how to work this thing, so that I may return to the future!" Borrose called, before screaming as the Donphan Zord encased him in a Sand Tomb, wherein an explosion occurred.

However, nobody down below realised Borrose's destruction, as a huge purple vortex opened in the sky, sucking in every that wasn't sealed to the ground; cars were the main suspects, but many pokémon also were pulled into it, as was the time machine and Borrose's remains. However, Miborg and the girls were stuck against the roof of the Underground, it protecting them from being pulled in.

"We have to go in there!" Rei shouted as loud as she could, in order to make herself be heard over the strong winds the vortex created.

"Are you insane! You have no idea what that thing could do, or where it could lead! It could kill you!" Juri yelled back.

"Well what exactly would I do if I don't go!? I need that time machine to get home – let alone stop Team Rocket!" Rei screamed.

"She's right," Miborg said, relatively quietly. The girls gave up fighting.

"Good luck, Rei!" Jenna said.

"It's been great seeing you again Rei!" Sabrina called.

"You too! And you, Jenna! And great meeting you, Juri! Maybe we'll see each other again some day!" Rei cried.

"Oh, sooner than you think!" Sabrina said. Rei looked at her, puzzled by her comment, but before she could say a word, Sabrina spoke again, "GO!"

And with that, Rei and Miborg pulled themselves along to the whole in the ground, allowing themselves to float up freely into the vortex. Though none of the other Yellow Rangers could see it, Rei and Miborg both saluted.

Soon they were nothing but yellow and pink dots in the purple swirl, but as soon as they'd been pulled into it, like 2020 before it, everything faded out into nothingness.

_Where will Rei and Miborg end up next? Will they ever complete their mission to rid the future of Neo Team Rocket? What is truly going on with Rei's time adventure? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Guest-star-mini-crossover-super-secret-tastic! I bet none of you who I didn't have to ask for permission for the Rangers from saw that one coming! But there are so many more questions to be asked about this chapter. How did Jenna know Rei being just one of them. I'd also like to point out that where the six Neo Rangers normally stand, today it was Rei, Miborg and "the three guest stars" – hope people picked up on that – also me crediting their creators. 

Now don't forget, the quiz of the numbers is still going on. Although I'm hoping nobody will guess it. Since I've got them, it'd be a waste not to, so Sabrina, Jenna or Juri will reply to reviews today – whichever one I feel is most appropriate. All the mysteries of this chapter will be concluded next. But they've been to the future; they've been to the past – where to next? Present? See ya!


	44. Time & Time & Time Again End Of Time

Rei and Miborg fell from the sky screaming, but thankfully Miborg landed on a bag of rubbish in an alleyway, and Rei landed on Miborg. They stood up, and brushed themselves off. Rei had demorphed in the vortex.

"Ok, two legs, two arms, morpher in check – and Goldenrod looks pretty good too! I think we're home!" Rei cried, "Wait, we wanted to be in 2016…_damn!_"

"Shh!" Miborg cried, pulling her down behind the bins and covering her mouth as his eyes went wide. Rei pulled his hand off of her mouth and freed herself from his grip.

"What!?" she yelled, and Miborg urged her to be quiet again.

"I don't think we're home just yet! Oh dear," he gasped, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Why not? What about this doesn't scream "home"?" Rei asked.

"Three things; one, the sky looks just like the purple swirl it was when we left 2006. Two, the radio tower still has its antenna. And three, something tells me we're not dealing with clones over there," Miborg said nervously, biting his lip as Rei looked on the other side of the bins; about 50 feet away, walking into Golden Youths, she saw Anna, Kris, Kurtis, Greg… and Eddie, Sabrina, and _herself_!? Rei span round and her eyes went wide.

"Welcome back to 2106."

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Yankee Blaze, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**8**

* * *

Chapter 43; Time & Time & Time Again – End Of Time

* * *

"So we've landed in 2106? Ok, that's fair enough; we had no idea what vortex would do. But why does the sky look like the vortex is still there!?" Rei whispered, so as not to attract attention. 

"I don't know, none of this makes sense – if we go to the Sanctuary I'm sure I – and, oh my, Celebi – can sort this out," Miborg said.

"Yeah, but we can't just go barging in there, especially not me – and you! We need to get the others out here somehow…" Rei said, putting her hand to her chin.

"I've got it!" Miborg cried, slamming his fist on his palm.

* * *

Shortly, in Golden Youths… 

"'Bout time we had an appearance again, we haven't been in for ages," Donny grumbled behind the counter.

"Whatever. So, do you think there's alien life out there?" Carl asked his associate.

"What are you talking about?" asked Whitney, back in the days when she still worked behind the counter, "Not only are there alien pokémon, but aliens have invaded the planet umpteen times before, that's why we've got Poké Rangers! Not forgetting alien Rangers have come here before!"

"Yeah, but they don't count. So watcha reckon? Aliens or no aliens?" Carl asked. Donny thought for a moment, and dramatic music played.

"No aliens Noel, I want the full £250,000!" Donny cried happily eventually.

"Nuh-uh, we still use American terms at the moment, it's still in $," Carl pointed out, "But either way, I think we can agree, that if there are any aliens, since they're not us-"

"Unless they are," Donny interjected.

"-Unless they are, then they suck," Carl said happily. Whitney sighed and shook her head.

Meanwhile, sat over on a table nearby, the six Rangers and their friend, Rei were sat, relaxing, with not a care in the world – until Eddie's fire-type-symbol-embossed morpher began beeping, indicating a call from the Sanctuary – or so they thought.

"What's up, guys?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Um- oh dear, and um – I knew this would happen! Um, Nyura's sent down, er – Sudos with a monster, and um, we need you to come outside right away!" Miborg called down the phone line – and in fact that was exactly what he was doing; he'd rigged Rei's Neo Phone to be able to contact the Johto Rangers' morphers.

"Um, ok…we'll…do that then, I guess," Eddie said, disconnecting the call.

"He is such a dork," Rei sighed, sipping her drink and shaking her head.

"Don't be so mean! He's really sweet once you get to know him," Anna said, as she and the other Rangers left, leaving Rei on her own.

"Ok, now what?" Kris asked once they were outside, "Nothing's happening."

"Pssst! Guys! Over here!" Rei called, as she and Miborg motioned to them from the edge of the alley. The Rangers looked from one to the other, then checked the street before running over.

"Rei, how'd you get out here? You were just in there! And Miborg, what are you doing out here? Come to think of it, since when did you two meet!?" Kurtis cried.

"Look guys, it's time travel, we've come from the future!" Rei cried.

"Pull the other one," Greg said, folding his arms and cocking his head to one side.

"Well that doesn't sound unreasonable, I mean we have got a Celebi back at the Sanctuary," Sabrina pointed out.

"True, but it wasn't Celebi who brought us here, maybe we-" Rei began, but she was cut off by Eddie's morpher beeping – again.

"Shoot, guys!" Eddie said.

"Oh dear! I _knew _this would happen! Nebula's sent Sudos down with another of his pathetic monsters, they're near the radio tower," a younger Miborg said.

"Hold the phone, Nebula-!?" Rei cried, as she and Miborg entered red alert. Kurtis and Kris tried to silence them.

"Ok, we'll get right there," Eddie said, discontinuing the call.

"What did he mean by Nebula!?" Rei demanded to know.

"That's Celebi's name! What happened to Nyura!?" Miborg asked.

"What's a Nyura? Sounds like a Japanese Sneasel or something," Kris chuckled.

"And Celebi's name is Orion," Sabrina said, also chuckling. The name meant little to Rei but Miborg's eyes went wide.

"Look, you two should head on over to the Sanctuary and wait for us, we won't be long," Greg said.

"No way, I'm going with you guys!" Rei said firmly.

"And I'm not going any where near Orion until Celebi tells me it's safe!" Miborg cried.

"But you're already by him. And Orion _is_ Celebi," Anna said, confused by both of apparent time-travellers.

"And Rei, this is really Ranger business," Eddie said weakly, as he and the others ran to the radio tower.

"Oh, tell me he didn't say that," Rei said.

* * *

Shortly, at the radio tower… 

"This is fun!" snorted the monster accompanying the Sudowoodo general and purple-ice foot soldiers, "I haven't enjoyed myself so much since the last time I was here!"

"You've never been here before, you were only just made," Sudos told it, as the six, morphed Rangers appeared on the scene.

"Can we make this quick, we've got some business to attend to," Sabrina told them.

"Ok, we'll destroy you quickly, attack!" Sudos called, as he charged into battle, swinging his sword wildly, with the Armourens, and the monster close behind.

"Weapons, ready!" Eddie called, and everyone pulled their weapons out to battle.

"Cinder Sabre!" Eddie cried, as he slammed his weapon against Sudos'.

"Wave Blade!" Greg called, slashing holes through the Armourens.

"Psychic Shooter!" Anna yelled, blasting their heads off.

"Vine Whip!" Kurtis summoned, wrapping Armourens up, and hurling them into the air for Kris…

"Wing Blades!" he called, hacking through them in midair, where they were already disorientated. This left Sabrina with the monster.

"Thunder Stunner!" she called, blasting a ball of electricity at it – but it wasn't effected.

"No go, sweetheart. I'm a Piloswine. You're not gonna hurt me with electrical attacks," the monster said, cracking the Earth with his fist for a Fissure. It grew quickly, and Sabrina ended up having to hang on to the crevice, as it grew ever larger, her hands holding one end, and her feet on the other. It was only as she screamed with fright that the other Rangers noticed her, but their opponents used the distraction to take them down.

"Sabrina!" Eddie wailed.

Suddenly, another Yellow Ranger leapt out of nowhere, grabbed Sabrina, and rolled her onto solid land.

"What the – Rei!?" Sabrina gasped.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the Neo Ranger said. She stood up and faced the monster.

"Oh not you _again_! So the vortex threw you out here too, huh Borrose?" Rei asked viciously. Borrose snorted.

"What vortex. I have no idea what you're talking about. Who are you!?" Borrose asked.

"I'm the Yellow Neo Poké Ranger! And I'm gonna be the one to finish you off for good!" Rei cried.

"Huwah?" Borrose said.

"Donphan's Tusks!" Rei cried, and she slashed away at Borrose with said weapons.

"AH! OW! GRAH!" Borrose grunted as he was sent flying by Rei.

"Who's that one!? I thought there were only six!" he cried.

"So did I! Let's go!" Sudos called. Both of them, and the Armourens froze like ice and vanished.

"Rei!? You're a Ranger!? I mean – when? How?" Kurtis gibbered.

"I'm from the future remember, now we've got to get to the Sanctuary, there's a hell of a lot of stuff I don't understand here," Rei sighed.

* * *

Shortly, at the Sanctuary… 

It was exactly as Rei remembered it, thankfully, except for two things; there were two Miborgs, and a Celebi in a big green bubble, something Rei had never seen part of it before.

"Rei! Oh my, Rei! We've done something terribly, terribly wrong!" Miborg wailed, leaping at Rei's feet and grabbing her trousers.

"What do you mean?" she asked, helping him back to his feet.

"That's not Celebi at all, that's Orion, Celebi's brother, he went evil, but then Celebi went to make him good!" Miborg cried.

"Who?" Rei asked, more confused than ever.

"Miborg, I'm afraid I really don't know what you're talking about," said the Celebi encaged. "I am Orion and always have been – it was my brother, Nebula who was – who was perverted by darkness," said Orion, hanging his head in sorrow, his throat dry.

The six Johto Rangers all looked up at the Celebi sadly.

"Hold on, I thought Nebula was the Celebi who _helped _the Rangers?" Rei asked her Miborg.

"He was – is! Something has gone terribly wrong!" Miborg cried.

"Oh dear! I _knew _this would happen! I _knew_! Oh dear; somehow these two have created this world, an alternate timeline! Oh I _knew_ this would happen!" the other Miborg wailed, on the verge of tears. The older Miborg looked at himself with his brow raised.

"Ok, I know I was a wimp, though I think I've gotten better, but – I was never _that_ bad was I?" he asked Rei quietly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Miborg hung his head in shame.

"Ok, I need to know the full story, how did all this happen, why is Nebula evil, what happened to Nyura, and why is the sky a purple swirly thing!?" Rei cried.

"The sky's always been like that," Anna said, and Kris nodded.

"Ever since I was born."

"It wasn't like that before, though," Eddie pointed out, "It was fine before we left."

"Yes…I believe the sky entered this condition a few weeks after I returned you," Orion said. Rei gulped; she'd put money on that being around the time she visited 2006.

"Now, the story…very well… Nebula and I were raised in 2016…our species considers that an almost holy year…but it wasn't holy at all…we were attacked by a great evil force," Orion said, and Kris looked down at his shoes with the last statement, "And I was hurtled through time by my own, uncontrolled abilities – to 2006, when I met Eddie and Sabrina – just as I found my brother about to – to kill me. I was confused. Deeply confused.

"I later learnt that when the evil force attacked, my brother decided somebody would need to take action to stop it. And so – he called upon the power of the Ice Staff – he defeated the evil, but-" Orion said with a gulp. Rei chose this point to interrupt him.

"Yeah, I think I can work out the rest from there," she said. Her face was white as a sheet, "But what happened to Nyura – no, what was her name? Liberty! Why didn't Nebula give her the Ice Staff? That's what he did before!" Rei cried.

"Oh dear. I – I think I know this one – if she is the same girl I think you are referring to – a six year old girl named Liberty died – in 2006. There was a massacre, and her name was on the list of the dead after the events that caused the sky to become like this," the younger Miborg said, twiddling his thumbs. Rei's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"But then why-? Oh, this is all too confusing! I want to go home!" Rei's Miborg sobbed.

"Me too! Oh I _knew _this would happen!" wailed the other Miborg, joining in, and they both hugged each other for comfort, just as the danger alarm began wailing.

"Borrose is back, and Nebula's sent the whole gang down with him, Sudos, Krowa, even Sketch!" Orion cried.

"Ready guys?" Eddie asked.

"Ready!" the other Johto Rangers said.

"As I'll ever be," Rei sighed.

"Morph, I choose you!"

"White Dragonite power!"

"Green Meganium power!"

"Yellow Ampharos power!"

"Blue Feraligatr power!"

"Pink Espeon power!"

"Red Typhlosion power!"

"Neo Access! Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

* * *

Soon, at the beach… 

"You were right, _two_ Yellow Rangers!" Krowa squawked.

"Well done, Big Bird, you can count to two! And recognise colours, I'm impressed!" Rei taunted. Borrose sniggered.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat all of us?" he asked.

"Please, I'd have asked these guys not to come, but most of you lot are their enemies. Discharger, Thunderbolt! Donphan's Tusks, Earthquake! Mega Horn, Aura Sphere!" Rei called. With all her weapons, she caused an explosion that knocked all the monsters of their feet.

"Attack!" Sudos ordered. He stood up, and led the charge. Once more, Eddie summoned his weapon to tackle him, and once more they squared off.

Kris and Krowa took to the skies, Greg found himself facing Sketch, and the other Johto Rangers took care of the grunts. Leaving Rei with…

"Borrose," she hissed, as they circled each other.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna destroy you," he whispered in a hoarse grunt.

"Mud Bomb!" they both called, launching their attack's simultaneously. The projectiles of Earth collided, splattering all over the Rangers and monsters. Everyone took a brief break from fighting to yell at Rei and Borrose.

"Eh-heh…sorry," they both chuckled, scratching the backs of their heads nervously. They then turned back to each other and squinted.

"Ice Beam!" Borrose roared, shooting it from his hands. Rei rolled out of its way, and kept moving as it "chased" her. Eventually she'd had enough.

"Detect!" she called. The Mega Horn on her helmet glowed, and she absorbed the Ice Beam, unaffected by it.

"Sky Uppercut!" she called, slamming her fist under Borrose's chin, knocking him to the ground.

"Discharge!" she called, zapping the other monsters and knocking them back a bit, to give the Johto Rangers room to breathe.

"Fancy finishing this thing off for me, guys?" Rei asked.

"Johto Cannon!" Eddie commanded. The Johto Rangers combined their weapons, and blasted Borrose into oblivion.

"Uh-oh," Eddie muttered, "I forgot about that. Now we're in trouble."

"Why?" Rei asked. Borrose's remains were frozen, reconstituting him much larger, as Rei knew the Ice Staff could do.

"So? We just take it to the Zords, and – oh great," she said monotonously, as the Tyranitar Megazord appeared as well. Sudos took to the cockpit.

"Ok, no problem, You've handled worse than this without me," Rei sighed.

"Yeah, but that was with the Zords," Anna said

"Are you trying to tell me that you _don't _have your Zords!? What happened!?" Rei cried.

"It's…kinda complicated…" Kris said twiddling his thumbs.

"So what do you normally do when they show up!?" yelled the Yellow Ranger.

"We just try to fight them off the best we can, they normally don't stay for long," Kurtis said embarrassedly.

"What happened to this timeline?" Rei asked herself, "Ok, I can take 'em. Manectric Zord, Heracross Zord, Donphan Zord! I need you!" Rei cried. A low rumbling could be heard, as one Zord galloped, another rolled, and her third flew in.

"Now these are my Zords," Rei said, "Well technically speaking they're sentient beings, so it's not fair to call them "mine", but then pokémon are sentient and we refer to them as "ours" but one of them is also used by my friend Ritch-" she began, until the other Rangers interrupted.

"Get on with it!" they called in unison.

"Right. Donphan, Rollout on Borrose! Keep that going! Manectric, use Spark on the Tyranitar Megazord! Heracross, Brick Break it!"

The Megazord used its sword to swat the Heracross Zord away, never hitting, but keeping it busy enough for the Manectric Zord to bowl it over, tripping up Borrose, allowing Donphan to hit both of them with Rollout.

"Wow, Rei! Those Zords are running circles round those two!" Sabrina laughed. Rei frowned.

"Yeah, they are. But Borrose defeated two Megazords before, and I _know_ the Tyranitar Megazord is stronger than this…time is so screwed up," she concluded with a sigh, "Finish them with Thunder, Earthquake, and Focus Blast!"

Thunder hit the Tyranitar Megazord, Focus Blast hit Borrose, and Earthquake hit both. Borrose was destroyed in the onslaught, and the Tyranitar Megazord was rather badly damaged as well.

"We will destroy you! All seven of you, Poké Rangers!" Sudos roared before vanishing.

* * *

Shortly, at the Sanctuary… 

"So, how did it go?" Orion asked from in the great sphere.

"Rei was great out there! She's a great fighter, and her Zords were incredible!" Kurtis commented. Rei blushed.

"Very well. But listen now. Miborg and I have been discussing with – er – the _other_ Miborg about your reality, and we have concluded quite simply; yours is better," Orion told Rei. She nodded.

"I have to agree. At least one, and who knows how many more innocent victims lost in 2006. A hideous sky. You guys without your Zords, and Nebula on the side of evil, far stronger than Nyura was…and then the future ruined…I can't believe the repercussions of me trying to stop Team Rocket," Rei sighed. Her throat was extremely dry.

"We all understand that you meant well, Rei, but you simply cannot try to change history," Orion told her.

"I know. I understand now. I understand that we should leave time the way it is, because we've probably got the best of it…" Rei sighed. Orion smiled down at her.

"Would you like to go home now?"

"Yes! More than anything! But how…I mean, I know you could send me back home, but next year isn't going to be how I know it, is it? Heck, Nebula will probably still have power…" Rei sighed.

"It doesn't matter; so long as you have learnt your lesson about meddling with time, I can send you home," Orion told her.

"What next, click my heels together? "There's no place like home"," Rei recited.

"Goodbye, Rei…may the power protect you…" Orion whispered, as he, the Sanctuary, the Rangers, and the other Miborg faded into white, leaving just Rei and Miborg.

* * *

Rei lifted her hand off the button, with the most severe headache she'd ever felt in her life; and Miborg wasn't much better. She fell back, unable to concentrate on anything at all due to the pain, rendering her incapable of hearing what the computer said next. 

"Simulation over."

After it announced this, both their headaches soon subsided, as the machine shut down.

"What – what happened?" Miborg asked as he sat up – neither of them could remember anything that had happened, and Rei didn't even realise the simulation had happened.

"I – I dunno. But – I don't think we should go through with it. We should leave time the way it is, and fight off Team Rocket properly," she groaned, returning to her feet, and Miborg did the same.

"Right…now you should get down to Golden Youths; the others will be waiting," he said. Rei smiled and left. Miborg chuckled, patting the machine.

"I don't know how, but you did it. Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"Master, the mission was successful. I've delivered the antenna to Doctor Nanba," Borrose reported to Giovanni.

"Excellent! Well done Borrose! You exceeded my expectations!" Giovanni cheered.

"It was nothing, sir. I believe my genetics helped me. I was created from Doctor Nanba's own DNA," the Piloswine mutant said. Without a word of morning, he exploded – not with a huge bang, or flames, but he merely fell apart, into a pile of what appeared to be flour.

"What happened to him!?" Giovanni asked, genuinely shocked by what he'd seen, but nobody was in the room with him, and nobody answered.

"No matter. He did more than I expected; he succeeded in his mission. Operation: Blast-Off is one step nearer to completion…it won't be long now… Soon the universe will be under my control, as they beg for mercy…and I crush everyone who opposes me!" he cackled maniacally.

Just outside the room, James was listening in.

"He really is insane…not an ounce of sanity left…I've gotta get out of here before he turns on us for no apparent reason…I quit," he said determinedly.

_Why did Giovanni want the antenna? Will James stick to his resolution? Did you understand this ending? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: I feel I should reiterate on the ending: the entire three-parter was just a simulation run by the computer to help Rei understand that you can't meddle with time: neither she nor Miborg remembered what happened, such as meeting Juri, etc. Everything that took place was based on Rei's and/or Miborg's knowledge; Miborg would have known about previous Ranger teams thanks to his databases. All Rei remembers is her lesson. That explains why Jenna thought she'd met Rei: the computer assumed she must have done if Rei had met her. Also, why she called "Pikachu" after morphing; Rei didn't know she would, and Miborg didn't think it important. 

Now then, moving on…this ends this series' time-based three parter! Hope you enjoyed it…I know I enjoyed writing it…and now, several chapters that I describe as "the calm before the storm". This part was originally titled "Recent Past", but that kinda sucks... Oh, and…eh…James can reply…Rei's going to in a few chapters time, so… See ya!


	45. BT Phone Home

Donny and Carl were stood besides BT as he typed away on their computer.

"And…there! How's that? Is it ok?" BT asked his friends nervously, looking from one to the other. Donny and Carl inspected the article he'd written for their website closely.

"Wassat word there?" Carl asked, pointing to the screen.

"Um, that says "the"," BT told him with a smile.

"OH! Then this is great!" Donny cried.

"Really?" Bt asked happily.

"You bet! Great job, BT!" Carl said. Bt sighed in relief.

"Phew, thanks guys. You know, I thought you might hate it or something… I've gotta say, it's really great living with- ooh, uh – living –uh…" BT moaned, as he collapsed, falling off the chair.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Donny asked, as he and Carl kneeled beside him. BT's holographic projector deactivated itself, revealing his Kakunian form – his skin appeared pale, soft and extremely flaky – a huge piece fell off right before their eyes.

"EW!" Carl cried.

"BT! What's wrong with you, buddy?" Donny asked, terrified by how his friend looked.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, Nintendo and Sentrovasi; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**7**

* * *

Chapter 44; BT Phone Home

* * *

Whitney and Miborg were in the Sanctuary, randomly tapping buttons on the various computer consoles, until one, which neither of them were using appeared to actually do something. 

"Incoming transmission," the computer announced, as the words flashed on screen.

"Ooh, I wonder who it could be! Connect," Miborg said excitedly. A Kakunian face with a red gem appeared on screen.

"Oh! Orion! How lovely to hear from you!" Miborg said.

"Oh, hey! How are you, Orion?" Whitney asked.

"I'm well thank you. And yourselves?" he asked.

"We're good. So, are you done with your mission then?" Whitney asked.

"Indeed. We'll be returning to Earth as soon as possible to pick up Deoxyribonucleic-Acid," Orion told them, "Er – by the way, this is going to sound like an odd question, but – how long have we been gone, exactly?"

"A couple of months, actually. We thought-" Miborg began. Orion's eyes went wide.

"What!? My goodness, no! How is Deoxyribonucleic-Acid!?" he asked frantically.

"Um…well, he's fine. But he's been staying with a couple of friends of ours, since they became good friends – don't worry, they're perfectly trustworthy and everything," Whitney said. This did little to quell Orion's fear.

"No, it's not that – I just don't know how he can be dealing with your atmosphere – I understand it is highly filled with nitrogen – but our species is accustomed to it in a liquid form," Orion said, "Please, you must find him and prepare him for departure!"

"Will do. You can count on us," Miborg told him. Orion ended the call.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

A Gio was sweeping up the pile of flour that was once Borrose, whilst Dr. Nanba explained to Giovanni.

"I'm sorry, I really can't explain it. I'm not sure why this happened – I'll have to run some tests on the lava, sir," the scientist said.

"Could this happen to us!?" Giovanni fumed.

"I really don't know, sir. I'll have to run some tests," Nanba sighed, walking to leave the room.

"Very well, but, oh, Nanba – could you add an "e" to that in future?" Giovanni asked.

"I'm sorry?" Nanba asked, shaking his head.

"Add an "e". You know, S-i-r-e," Giovanni explained.

"Um…I suppose so…sire," Nanba said, slowly leaving the room, as Giovanni grinned, and Butch rushed in.

"Sir, sir!" he cried frantically.

"That's sire now!" Giovanni barked.

"Yeah, I'll call you sire when you call me Butch," Butch grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Biff?" asked the Boss.

"Nothing!"

"Right…well, what do you want?" Giovanni asked.

"Sire, we've located the Kakunian ship headed for Earth!" Butch said excitedly.

"What!? That's fantastic! But why – no, it does not matter! We shall take control of their technology for our own!" the Nidoking-Persian mutant cackled.

"That's not all sire, we've located a Kakunian still on Earth! We believe he may be young and unable to help us much, but he could be used as bargaining tool to gain their technology easier!" Butch reported.

"That's it! We'll capture this Kakunian, and use him as a bargaining tool! Glad I thought of it!" Giovanni cackled, "Well go on then, go get him! You might want to take another mutant along with you – that's if this one doesn't blow up as well…" Giovanni sighed.

* * *

Shortly, in Goldenrod's residential area… 

"So we just knock on the door, and ask if we can have a quick word with BT?" Rei asked to check the plan.

"Right. Oh but I feel sorry for Donny and Carl. How are they gonna take it that their friend has to leave them?" Anna asked sadly.

"I'm more worried about BT. I'm sure he's grown fond of them too, but he's the one torn between two homes," Kris sighed, with a frown.

It was just the three of them going to collect him. Kurtis and Ritchie were busy with their ninja training, and Greg said he had "stuff to do" rather mysteriously.

Kris pressed the doorbell, and it sang to them, in Donny and Carl's voices.

"_You suck!_"

Kris looked at the girls with an eyebrow raised, as they both tried to stifle giggles.

"Yes, can we help you?" Carl asked, as the door opened a by mere centimetres, with Donny and Carl's faces just visible.

"Hey guys, um, can we have a quick word with BT?" Anna asked.

"Uh, no, sorry, he's uh – watcha call it – indisposed, yeah!" Donny said, trying to close the door, but Kris held it open.

"Please guys – it's really important," Kris said.

"No, not today thank you, he's on a diet!" Carl cried randomly, slamming the door shut. Kris stepped back slightly.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Rei wondered.

"I dunno – but maybe they'd listen to the Poké Rangers," Kris suggested.

Before they could morph though, they heard a familiar sound through a window that indicated the opening of a lava hole. They left the building (Donny & Carl live in a flat) and looked round the corner. Butch, a bunch of Gios and a new mutant were trying to pull Cassidy through the lava hole.

"I swear they're getting smaller," Cassidy groaned as she was forced through.

"No, they're closing quicker now…Butch sighed.

"Let us wait no longer; our mission must be completed," the mutant said through its middle head, for it had three. Not only that, he had six arms. Otherwise it looked like a Lucario.

"What mission would that be?" Kris asked, leaning against the side of the flats with Anna and Rei stood besides him.

"Oh that's just what we need, the Rangers here to mess everything up!" Cassidy cried haughtily.

"Lucadrio, you take care of them, we'll get the Kakunian!" Butch ordered.

"Very well. Rangers, you may wish to prepare yourselves, for it is destiny that we shall defeat you," Lucadrio told them quietly.

"Eh…sure it is," Rei said slowly.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Jubilee Ranger!" (A/N: Turns out that's Togekiss' proper English classification. WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME!?)

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

"Donphan's Tusks, Sand Tomb!" Rei cried, striking her weapons against Lucadrio, knocking him down, and allowing the mutant to be held down by the sand.

"Anna, hold off those goons, I'll call the others!" Kris cried. Anna ran forwards just as Butch and Cassidy broke the wall down. The Rangers heard Donny and Carl scream like little girls.

"Guys, we could use some help here, the mutants are after BT! I don't care how important what you're doing is, Greg, BT needs our help!" Kris bellowed down his Neo Phone, before hanging up without another word.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucadrio roared, breaking free of the sand by launching its signature attack at both Rei and Kris simultaneously.

"Dig!" Rei called, plunging her fang-like weapons into the ground, and burrowing beneath Lucadrio to help Anna. Kris also jumped into the whole to avoid the attack, but it was unavoidable; it followed him down, collapsing the tunnel just as Rei broke free of it, to help Anna fight off the Gios.

However, since the tunnel went below Lucadrio, he also fell into the pit. He and Kris both shortly broke free and prepared for round 2.

"Legend Staff!" the Red Ranger called, summoning his first weapon, "Sacred Fire!" he added, swinging it round until it made contact with Lucadrio – unfortunately this contact was with his hands. The mutant swung it round and sent Kris flying into the girls. Lucadrio then took a moment to recover, as his hands had just been in contact with a flaming stick, and he was a steel type.

"What are you doing with him!? Lets him go!" Carl cried, as Butch lifted the helpless alien onto his shoulder. He and Donny hit his three legs with all their might. Butch just about felt it and found it annoying.

"Get lost!" he said, kicking them to the other side of their living room.

"As for you three – Dark Pulse!" Cassidy hissed. She blasted her attack at all three Rangers, putting them on the verge of demorphing.

"I can't believe it! We've won!" Butch laughed as they left in a lava hole (Cassidy made sure she went first).

"Of course, destiny was on our side. You doubted our victory?" Lucadrio asked. Butch chose not to answer.

It was only a minute or so before the other Rangers arrived.

"Hey guys, you ok?" Ritchie asked, as he, Kurtis and Greg helped the others up.

"Yeah, we'll be fine…" Anna sighed, rubbing her left arm.

"So, was it worth it, Greg? Whatever you were doing? Worth BT getting captured for!?" Kris yelled.

"I didn't know BT would be captured, as soon as you said Team Rocket was here I came right here! Stop trying to blame me!" Greg screamed back.

"Hey guys, stop fighting, this is BT's chapter!" Kurtis said, forcing them apart. They both sighed.

"Poké Rangers?" they heard, and they looked into the flat to see Donny and Carl slowly walking towards them. They both looked crestfallen over the loss of their friend – it was a heartbreaking sight to see (A/N: You better be heartbroken!).

"What – what do they want with BT?" Donny asked. The Rangers looked amongst themselves and collectively shook their heads.

"I dunno…maybe…yeah, one of two things. Either they want BT to give them Kakunian technology-" Greg said.

"No, that can't be it, BT said he doesn't know much about that stuff," Carl interrupted.

"Then they must want to trade him for it – the Kaku Rangers are coming to pick him up soon, to take him home. They must be planning to tell his friends that if they want him back, they'll have to surrender their tech," Greg suggested.

"BT's gotta go home?" Donny asked, his jaw dropping.

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for those scum bags you'd be able to have a nice long goodbye, but-" Anna sighed, placing a hand on a shoulder each.

"Well either way, we've got to get him free – he's really sick or something too, we dunno what's wrong, but – who knows what they'll do to him!?" Carl cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean "we"?" Kris asked, holding his hand out.

"Well we're gonna help you," Donny said, as though it were obvious.

"Oh, uh…look, we understand your concern for your friend, but please, let us handle this. You could get hurt-" Rei tried to explain.

"So! If we were the Rangers instead, and your friend got kidnapped, you'd wanna help, right!? So we're helping you!" Carl said solidly.

"Yeah, what she said! If we can help the Johto Rangers beat some tea loving freak by _annoying_ it, then we can help you save our friend!" Donny said. There wasn't an inch of smile on either of their faces. The Rangers looked to their leader, who sighed.

"Ok, you can help," he said, admitting defeat. Donny and Carl simply nodded.

"Let us just get some stuff," Donny said. They returned moments later with a backpack each.

"Ooh, hang on, I better take this," Greg said, answering his Neo Phone as it rang with an annoying ring tone.

* * *

Team Rocket HQ… 

"Blue, it's me. They've got the Kakunian sealed up tight – he looks a real mess. I'll leave all the right doors open for you to go through, so all you have to do is get here pronto! Anyway, I'm gonna try and get out of here today…I can't take this any more!" James said down his phone, before hanging up.

"What was dat?" Meowth asked from behind, making the blue haired freak of nature jump.

"Oh, nothing, just – ordering some, uh – shampoo!" James said nervously, before running of down the corridor away from them.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod… 

The others simply stared at Greg as he muttered things such as "Uh-huh" and "Ok" down the phone, before he hung up.

"Sorry about that, let's go," Greg said happily.

"Um – then to Team Rocket headquarters!" Kris cried.

"How do we get there?" Donny asked.

"Well – um – I guess – we'll take our vehicles – you'll just have to get a backie," Kris said.

"Dibs on red!" Carl cried, a moment before Donny could, leaving Donny to moan and go with Greg.

* * *

Soon, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"How long before we can establish contact?" Giovanni asked.

"They should be entering the atmosphere within 20 minutes, sire," Nanba reported.

"Excellent! Soon we'll – wait, what's that alarm mean?" Giovanni asked impatiently, as a loud wailing began.

"FIRE!" Butch screamed, running straight through the room, ignoring Giovanni and Nanba.

"Anyway…that's the new intruder alarm I installed," Nanba said proudly, before realising what it meant.

"INTRUDERS!? NO! BOZO, CASSIDY, JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH, LUCADRIO! FIND THOSE INTRUDERS _NOW_!" Giovanni screeched throughout the castle.

Meanwhile, in Nanba's lab…

The Rangers had just entered through the manhole when the siren began.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good. Must be a burglar alarm!" Kurtis cried.

"Good call, dingZubat! Anna yelled back.

"Everyone split up and find BT! Meet back here in ten minutes! Make sure you don't get caught!" Kris commanded.

"You want us to split up with you too!?" Carl wailed.

"Hey, you asked to come along," Ritchie reminded him. The Rangers left through the various exits dotted round the room. Donny and Carl climbed back down through the manhole.

* * *

Upstairs… 

"Come on, James! We have to find the Rangers!" Jessie reminded James – as though he could forget when it was that loud.

"You know what! No! I'm tired of all this! I didn't join Team Rocket to go round killing people, or to take on this hideous form! Think about it, why did either of you join Team Rocket!?" James asked frantically. Jess and Meowth ignored everything else he'd said to answer the question.

"To get money for food?" they said in unison.

"_No_! All of us joined Team Rocket to get away from our pasts! Me to avoid my parents and the arranged marriage with – _her_! Meowth, you did to get away from your broken dreams in Hollywood! Jessie, you to get away from your poverty-stricken childhood – yes, ok, in long term you did it for the money – but don't you see!? Everything that was part of our reason to be in Team Rocket we left behind when we got frozen! We're not in this to take over the world, or to hurt people, or to be mutants! Giovanni is _insane_ and I'm not going to do his dirty work any more! I quit! I'm getting out of here, now are you coming with me or not!?" he cried, gasping for air as he finished his speech.

Jessie and Meowth were wide-eyed by the end, and both looked to the other to see each other's identical responses.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Jeez, why am I running from such a total _geek_?" Greg asked himself, as Nanba's Fissure chased him down a corridor, Nanba himself close behind it.

* * *

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Cassidy hissed, chasing Rei down another endless corridor, blasting Shadow Balls.

* * *

"Protect!" Anna called, waving the Bell Scarf around her body, as Butch tried to Crunch her.

* * *

Kurtis was pushing hard against Fighting type – yet solely special – attacks from Lucadrio, who wasn't giving him an edge to get his own moves in.

* * *

Kris and Ritchie were both squaring off against Giovanni, but they were barely managing to stay standing. 

"I hope the others aren't having this hard a time," Ritchie sighed.

* * *

Donny and Carl had ascended a short flight of stairs leading up from the sewers and chose to open the door at the end. 

It was a small room, with another door right by the one they'd came through, and a bed in the corner. Laying on that bed was-

"BT!" both teens cried happily, rushing to their friend's side.

"Hey guys – what's going on?" he croaked. They noticed he looked very thin, due to most of his skin having been shed all over the bed.

"We're here to get you out!" Donny told him – that was before noticing metal straps holding him in place.

"How do we get him out, exactly?" Carl asked.

"Like this," a voice said behind them. A hand inserted a key into a lock, and turned it, removing the shackles. BT tried to stand up, but collapsed.

"Don't worry buddy, we can carry you," Donny told him, as he and Carl struggled to lift BT up.

"Our scans show he only weighs five grams now, why are you struggling?" James asked them confusedly.

"Never got a hold of the metric system!" Carl grunted.

"Right…"

"Thanks for your help, wa- wait a second, you're a mutant!" Donny cried, going wide-eyed. Carl mumbled nervously.

"And I just freed your friend. Now there's no time to explain, we're already on page 10! I'm gonna send you to the fields southeast of Goldenrod. The Kaku Rangers will be there soon to pick you up," James said, before Teleporting the trio.

"Thank you!" Donny cried before they vanished. James smiled before leaving the room. He ran back to the throne room, interrupting Giovanni's battle with Kris and Ritchie.

"Sire! The Kakunian has escaped!" he gasped.

"What!? No! All six of you, follow it, NOW! Giovanni roared. James nodded, taking a vial of lava from a shelf behind him and creating a lava hole with it. Before he leapt inside he grabbed a few more vials of lava. Jessie & Meowth soon followed, with Cassidy, Butch & Lucadrio bringing up the rear.

"But don't think you're getting away," Giovanni spat at Kris and Ritchie as the lava whole closed. Ritchie quickly kicked the shelf, spilling loads of vials, which created one massive lava hole.

"It's our only option, let's move!" Kris ordered as they other Rangers entered the room, all six of them followed, and Giovanni howled as the hole closed.

* * *

Southeast of Goldenrod… 

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be home soon. Look, I can see their ship!" Donny laughed, as he and Carl carried BT up a hill, and the ship became visible on the horizon. But at the top of the hill, the six mutants appeared, blocking their passage.

"Hand over the Kakunian now, or suffer!" Cassidy hissed.

"Not so fast!" Anna cried, as all six Rangers emerged alongside Donny & Carl.

"You're all going down!" Rei told them viciously. But Jessie, James and Meowth simply laughed.

"You Rangers think that you're in trouble," Jessie recited.

"But Team Rocket is who has to make it double!" James chimed.

"The three of us have said, "we quit"!"

"We all think Giovanni is really, really bad!"

"And so now we're siding with you!"

"Who'd want to work with Beaver any who!?" James asked, shaking his thumb towards Butch. Greg smiled beneath his helmet.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, they'll blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said, turning to point at Butch, Cassidy & Lucadrio, the first two of whom appeared confused.

"So surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James added, following Jessie's motion.

"Meowth, I need more lines," the skeletal feline sighed.

"What did they say?" Butch asked Cassidy.

"We don't care about your dumb motto, either move or feel the pain!" Kurtis yelled.

"No, didn't you listen!? They've left Team Rocket! They're on _our_ side now!" Greg laughed.

"What!? You dare betray Giovanni!?" Cassidy roared.

"This doesn't surprise me. It was the divine will. It does not put the odds any more in their favour," Lucadrio said calmly.

"Oh yeah! Well did you count my Smokescreen into those odds!?" James asked, as his lower half (the Weezing bit, you rude people!) unleashed noxious gases, clouding everyone's line of view.

"Let's go!" Donny coughed quietly. Carl nodded. They made their way through the fumes, to the ship, which had landed at the bottom of the hill.

"Well – I guess this is goodbye, BT," Carl said, beginning to choke up – most likely not due to the gases.

"Quickly, get him into the airlock!" Orion cried through the glass window, shocked by BT's shabby appearance.

"Right. Um – listen, I don't know if you can access the Internet on your planet, but just in case, take our laptop – it has built in Wifi, so it should work," Donny told him, trying to pull the laptop from his bag, but he couldn't due to the emotional moment, so he just threw the bag into the airlock, and Carl did the same with his.

"Goodbye guys, and thank you so much. We will meet again. And I'll phone you," BT said with a smile. They made a brief Vulcan salute as a final goodbye, before Donny and Carl carried him into the airlock.

"No! He's escaping!" they heard Cassidy's voice scream, and so they hurried to close the door. As soon as it was closed, Orion began filling it with liquid nitrogen, and BT instantly felt slightly better, giving him enough strength to swim into the main segment of the ship, and sit alongside Myrah, the only other Kaku Ranger with Orion.

As the ship took off, Donny and Carl waved goodbye sadly to their dear friend, as he left their lives – who knows if he'd ever return.

"Were you ok?" Myrah asked.

"Yes, I was fine until a little while ago, that was when I fell ill. I made great friends there," BT smiled.

"Well, hopefully you'll see them again. But for now, it's good to have you back, Deoxyribonucleic-Acid," Orion said with a smile.

"Oh hey, could you call me BT from now on?" the young Kakunian asked. Myrah and Orion exchanged a glance in the rear-view mirror, but asked nothing of it.

"Hey, the ecklecktricity adaptor for the computer's working! And I've still got Internet," BT commented, even as they left the atmosphere, his computer logged on to Donny & Carl's website.

"What's the Internet?" Myrah asked.

"Oh, I have a lot to teach you," BT said with a smile.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Carl asked, back on the Earth. 

"I dunno…go have lunch?" Donny suggested.

"NO! The Kakunian's escaped! You will _suffer_!" Butch screamed, leaping forward with a Flame Wheel. As the smoke cleared, Meowth could see what was going on, and he took drastic action.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the duo, as Butch grew ever nearer.

"No!" Meowth cried, placing himself between both sides, taking the Flame Wheel himself. Butch didn't relent though, and only sniggered as Meowth screamed in pain, before collapsing in death, and his body broke apart.

"Meowth!" wailed Jessie and James at the top of the hill. Their distraction allowed Cassidy to knock them down with Shadow Claw.

"I've been wanting to do this for a _long _time!" Cassidy chuckled.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Rei asked. None of the Rangers but Greg actually understood what was happening.

"_We_ should be fighting, come on!" Greg cried. The six Rangers ran to battle. Kris, Greg and Kurtis went to help Jessie and James fight off Cassidy and Lucadrio, whilst Ritchie, Rei and Anna went to stop Butch from killing Donny & Carl.

"Mega Kick!" Anna called, as she took the Superior Spiker in hand.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Ritchie yelled, with the Mega Horn on his head.

"Thunder Punch!" Rei cried, as she launched herself fist-first, clasping the Discharger.

Butch turned to see what all the commotion was about, allowing all three attacks to hit him in the face.

* * *

At the top of the hill… 

"Legend Armour blast!" Kris cried, launching a beam more powerful than Hyper Beam from his torso.

"Octo Cannon, Hydro Pump! Thermo Booster, fire!" Greg cried, blasting both his projectile based weapons.

"Arbo-Gun, Sludge Bomb!" Kurtis finished. The four attacks combined to send Cassidy and Lucadrio flying, landing on Butch. Greg helped them both up.

"Do not fear, for destiny is on our side," Lucadrio said calmly, drinking lava from a vial, prompting a growth spurt.

"Wonderful…ok, Megazords, online!" Kris commanded. The Neo & Rocket Megazord, and the Mega Insectazord soon arrived on the scene. Kris, Kurtis and Greg took Neo, and the girls boarded the Rocket Megazord. Ritchie, of course took the Mega Insectazord.

"You cannot defeat me, Rangers! Aura Sphere!" he called. Three pairs of hands allowed him to launch three attacks at once, blasting against all three Megazords. He then lifted them all high into the air, and taunted.

"It is the divine will that I defeat you here today, Neo Rangers!" he told them ever-calmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

Meowth groaned as he respawned in his former home. Giovanni sat up on his throne as he appeared.

"Why are you back here!? Why aren't you fighting the Rangers!?" he roared. He apparently hadn't yet been informed of the betrayal.

"Er…de Rangers destroyed me, again," Meowth said, deciding to run with it.

"Well then get back out there! Lucadrio may need your help," Giovanni ordered. Meowth nodded, and spilled a vial of lava, transporting him to the fields.

* * *

Back at the fields… 

However, that wasn't all; it also grew him to Lucadrio's size. He saw Lucadrio easily winning, and knew what to do.

"Fury Swipes!" he called, slashing into Lucadrio's back, causing him to screech in pain, and drop the Megazords.

"Keep out of this, traitor!" Lucadrio hissed.

"Psybeam!" Meowth called. Apparently his mutation allowed him to use said attack, shooting from his eyes, but Lucadrio easily shook it off.

"Eat Focus Blast!" he roared, powering up for his attack with all six hands, but he stopped as he received a tap on the shoulder. He span round to see three Megazords launch their Hyper Beams – the last thing he ever saw.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth laughed.

"Destiny shmestiny, I'm getting out of here!" Butch cried, opening a lava hole, which he disappeared through. Cassidy turned to Jessie and James first.

"The Boss will make you pay for your betrayal!" she hissed, before realising the lava hole was already closing, and diving in.

"Hmm. Which one of these will help Meowth shrink again?" James asked himself, checking the labels on the bottles of lava he'd grabbed but mysteriously misplaced during the battle only to find them again when they were needed.

"Here you go!" he groaned, throwing a vial onto Meowth's foot. It smashed, and he shrank to normal size. The Rangers evacuated their Megazords for a nice little chat.

* * *

"So – you really are helping us now?" Kris asked. They all nodded. 

"We realised our motives weren't good ones at all," Jessie said.

"Well of course not, they were evil…" Rei muttered under her breath.

"And this gives me more time for the important things in life. Like my bottle cap collection!" James said happily. Jessieand Meowth sighed.

"Besides, James has been working with me for months!" Greg said happily. The other Rangers, Jessie, and Meowth were all shocked, "It's true. He even gave me the Battlizer info."

"So that incredible story of heroism and bravery-?" Anna asked, shaking her head. Greg chuckled nervously.

"I – uh – I just wanted to say – _we _just wanted to say – thank you," Carl said quietly, as he approached the group with Donny.

"Thank _all_ of you. We couldn't have saved BT without you," Donny said. The Rangers smiled beneath their helmets, and the trio were positively beaming.

"Um…we'll just…be off home now, I guess…" Carl sighed, as he and Donny walked towards Azalea Town. The Rangers turned them in the right direction.

"So long BT," Ritchie said, looking up to the sky, and the others did too.

"So Greg, care to fill us in on just _what_ was so important earlier?" Kris asked.

"Oh, I, uh – I graduated from my online Pokémon Tech courses today. I'm now fully qualified in Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Electronics," he said, as the others cheered. They slowed down as he finished.

"Right…" Kurtis said, nodding slowly as they walked in the direction of the Sanctuary.

"Hey, remember that wall at Donny & Carl's flat? That wasn't a support wall, was it?" Kris asked aloud. Everyone froze.

* * *

Meanwhile in Goldenrod… 

"Maaa… champ…" grunted a Machamp, as it alone held up the wall, but even with its mighty strength it was no easy feat.

"Hold it together, Machamp, the builders said they'd be here any minute," an old man, presumably its trainer sighed, looking around.

_Will we ever see BT again? How will Giovanni react when he finds out the trio's betrayal? Did James really mean to say "really, really bad"? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

_

* * *

_A/N: So BT is gone…he really didn't appear as much as I'd originally intended…ah well… James has finally left Team Rocket, taking Jessie and Meowth with him, yay! And we're reminded of their canon past… there's so much important stuff in this chapter I could just go on and on, but it's long enough already. BT will, of course be replying today. I think that's it, so… See ya! 


	46. The Ol'e Switcheroo

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love! Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above! Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, Nintendo, and Starfighter364; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**6**

* * *

Chapter 45; The Ole' Switcheroo

* * *

An argument had broken out in Golden Youths, culminating in the girls and boys both trying to prove they were better than the other. 

"And in the red corner we have the sucky girls, Anna, Rei, Nanene, and that other one who has very little plot importance!" Carl called into a microphone.

"And in the blue corner, we have the slightly less sucky (because they're boys) boys, Kris, Kurtis, Kyle, and someone whose name doesn't begin with "k", Ritchie!" Donny added, calling into his own microphone on the other side of the bar. BT's departure meant he had more time for that compulsory thing called work.

"You're so immature! Why can't you just grow up and admit you were wrong!?" Nanene screamed.

"Why don't you stop being such a baby and stop arguing about it!?" Kyle screamed back.

Greg wanted no part of the argument, so he was simply sat down, and having a nice, quiet game of Super Jail Break 15, whilst the others tore each other's heads off, Donny and Carl egged them on, and Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

Shortly, a young girl entered the youth club. She had shoulder-length, cropped, brunette hair, and matching eyes, hidden behind pince-nez glasses. She had on a pair of blue denim jeans, and a plain white t-shirt beneath a cream-coloured poncho with a red zigzag border. She looked around the place as she entered. Based on this description you may or may not be surprised when I say she was fairly attractive.

Greg looked up as she entered, and a huge smile broke on his face, and he stood up.

"Clara!" he cried, walking over to her. She looked over to him, and matched his smile.

"Greg!" she called, walking over to him. They tried to hug, but simply kept on hitting each other the first two times, but succeeded the third.

"Great to finally meet you in person! So, this is – um…sorry, do you mind my asking what's up with them?" she asked him as they broke the hug, and he saw she was pointing at the argument.

"Ah, yes…remember my friends I told you about?" Greg asked, and Clara giggled as they slowly walked over.

"Why are they arguing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…either I missed the start of the argument, or it started half way through since it's just there for plot purposes," Greg told her, waving his hand nonchalantly, and she nodding, silently mouthing "Oh!"

"Hey guys!" he called, and they instantly stopped arguing, to listen. All eyes were on them. They were still holding hands.

"This is my friend, Clara. We met online – she was studying at Pokémon Tech at the same time as me," he told them, "We agreed to meet up after graduation."

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN THE REAL WORLD YOU MUST NOT AGREE TO MEET UP WITH PEOPLE YOU MEET ON THE INTERNET, UNLESS YOU BOTH/ALL RECEIVE AN INVITATION TO GO AND MAKE YOUR FANFIC INTO A TV SHOW IN JAPAN. 

We now return you to your regularly scheduled reading.

* * *

"Nice to meet you all, Greg's told me so much about you," she said as everyone introduced themselves and shook her hand. Rei commented that they hadn't heard a word about her, "Why were you guys arguing?" 

"Hey, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! We were arguing about which is better, girls or boys!" Adelie yelled.

"Well that's obvious, girls are," Clara said with a snorting laugh.

"Oh tell me you're going to get involved," Greg sighed, looking away.

"Aw, are you chickening out, Gregory? Because you know you can't win the argument?" Clara said teasingly, but Greg took it seriously.

"No! I just think it's so petty and pathetic, there's no point," he cried, yanking his hand out of hers. Her eyes went wide.

"Just because you know you we'd beat you, because girls, quite frankly, are better," Clara stated.

"Tell him sister!" Nanene cheered with a laugh.

"You know it girl!" Anna added.

"Looks like it's not just these four, looks like ALL girls are simply argumentative," Kurtis sighed, shaking his head.

"Looks like all _boys_ just give up without a fight!" Rei cried.

"Forget this, come on guys," Ritchie said, motioning the other males to one table, whilst the girls went and sat at another. The boys simply stared angrily at the girls, whilst they giggled and enjoyed themselves, getting to know either Clara, or in her case everyone else.

"Tut, tut, tut. When will they learn that in the end it doesn't matter what gender they are. They're ALL inferior to us," Donny sighed, shaking his head. Carl mimicked his motion.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked, as he appeared from the backroom.

"Ah, they've had a little argument, so now the girls are all having fun, and the guys are brooding," Carl reported.

"Kids, eh?" Jimmy sighed, with a smile as Donny & Carl agreed, "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to make a quick phone call."

"Ah, but Jimmy, we've got customers! That means I have to serve them!" Donny moaned, turning to face the queue of background characters.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"Sire? Boss, are you ok?" Butch asked, as he and Cassidy nervously entered the throne room.

Giovanni simply sat, rigid still, ignoring them entirely. He'd been like this since Jessie, James and Meowth had left Neo Team Rocket.

"Sire, please. We're worried about-" Cassidy began to say.

"I'M FINE!" he bellowed, shaking the foundations of the magically built castle, "I'm just…plotting…leave me be."

At that moment, his mobile, placed on a table nearby began ringing with the Team Rocket motto ring tone.

"Sire, do – do you want us to answer that for you?" Butch asked quietly. No response, "Ok – ok, we'll answer it."

"Hello?" Cassidy whispered into it on the edge of the room. They listened for a moment, before ending the call.

"Sire, the spy says that the Rangers have had an argument. Do you want-?" Cassidy began to explain, but Giovanni once again interrupted.

"Very well, fine whatever. Use this information to destroy them, do as you please! I – I am going to my room. Neither of you, nor Nanba is to disturb me, unless it is a matter of the gravest – and I _mean_ severe importance. Understood! I will come out when I am ready…" Giovanni sighed, before walking off. Cassidy and Butch merely stared after him.

"He likes me best," Butch felt it necessary to point out, as he grinned smugly.

* * *

An hour later, at the Sanctuary… 

The boys were still doing nothing but staring angrily at the girls, occasionally taking a sip from their glasses, whilst they were laughing more than they normally ever would.

"Women; can't live with them, but it's illegal to kill them, am I right men!?" Kyle asked. The others murmured their agreement, and they chinked their glasses.

With the girls…

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, now!" Nanene whispered, and the girls all burst out laughing once again.

"This is great, those losers must be getting _so_ jealous!" Adelie said quietly.

"Indeed, it really is very funny!" Clara said. She decided to take a quick look at the boys, who all quickly looked away when they noticed her looking, and all the girls burst out laughing once more.

"Ok, which ones am I getting?" a mutant asked Butch and Cassidy, as they crouched down by the window, which the girls all had their backs to, and the boys were too busy glaring at said girls to notice.

The mutant had long Politoed arms and legs, though his crouching position made them seem smaller, and he looked more like a Politoed than he should have. However, his other features diminished that; his Politoed-like shaped body was coloured pink, and had a Clefairy's tail poking out the back, as well as Aerodactyl wings just above it. His head was a pink Aerodactyl's head. In his hand he carried a blue gun-like object. Butch and Cassidy pointed out the Rangers, and the mutant fired at them, launching an odd, translucent, gaseous, pink bullet-shaped thing. However, the first shot missed its intended target of Anna, and ricocheted off, and hit Carl.

The glow of the projectile spread to emanate round him and Donny, and they both became stock-still. Nobody but Jimmy noticed however, as they glowed, and nobody noticed when it stopped.

"Well that was the funkiest thing that's ever happened to me," Carl said – but his voice came from Donny's body!

"What are you doing in my body!?" Donny cried, coming from Carl.

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ body!?" Carl (through Donny) asked right back.

However, nobody noticed their swapped minds – and their voices, apparently related to the mind as opposed to the voice box – as the rest of the room was covered in the same mild pink glow. Butch, Cassidy, and the mutant sneaked off at that point.

"What on Earth was that all about?" Clara asked aloud, as her head swam. She found it a little strange that she was sat with the boys instead of girls. However, she found it even stranger that she was in Greg's body.

"What the – ok, that was some A-grade voice throwing, Clara!" Kyle called over to the other side of the room. He, Adelie, Nanene, and Ritchie were still in their own bodies.

"Would you excuse us a moment?" Kris said nervously, finding himself in Anna's body. He, Kurtis in Rei, Greg in Clara, Ritchie, Anna in Kris and Rei in Kurtis ran out of the youth club, dragging Clara in Greg along with them.

"What's up with them?" Jimmy asked Donny and Carl, who both froze, and turned so they weren't facing him, "You two ok?"

"Oh, uh – fine, Boss, no problems here," Donny said in Carl's body, doing his best to throw his voice.

* * *

"What? What's the matter?" Ritchie asked the group outside. 

"Why am I Greg!?" Clara screamed in Greg's body, stamping her – Greg's foot.

"What the heck!?" Ritchie cried, going wide-eyed.

"I want my body back!" Rei said angrily.

"Everybody remain calm! I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this," Greg said in Clara, and everyone fell quiet.

"Wait, if you're ok, then why did you come out here but the others didn't?" Clara asked Ritchie.

"Spore!" Rei cried from Kurtis' body. She'd released his Breloom from its Poké Ball, and had it put Clara in Greg to sleep.

"Why'd you do that!?" Greg asked Rei angrily, looking down at his body.

"First, because she was starting to ask questions, and we can't jolly well have her finding out about us, can we? Second, we all need to go to the Sanctuary, and we can't jolly well have her finding out about us, can we?" Rei pointed out. Clara's body nodded, and picked up Greg's.

"Wow! I guess I don't know my own strength," Greg said with a smirk.

"You mean, you don't know Clara's strength," Anna reminded him. Greg scowled with Clara's face as they walked off.

* * *

Inside… 

"What was that all about?" Adelie asked Nanene, and she shrugged. They both stared over at Kyle on the other side of them room.

"No fair, you two outnumber me!" he wailed, "Eh…hey Donny, can you get me another glass of coke, please?" Kyle asked the bartender, waving his glass in the air. Carl-in-Donny's eyes went wide, and he turned to his own body.

"I don't know how to use the drinks machines here!" Carl's voice whispered to his body.

"Neither do I! I just push the buttons and hope I get lucky! You'll be fine!" Donny's voice whispered back. He sat down at a bar stool and decided to relax, revelling in the fact that he'd still be getting the pay for Carl's labour. He wasn't so happy, however, when Carl accidentally shot him in his new, hopefully temporary body with coke, prompting muchos laughter.

* * *

Soon, at the Sanctuary… 

Jessie, James and Meowth were there with Miborg, since they'd been staying with him at wherever he slept. What was worse, they'd found his secret banana stash – and they LOVED bananas. Whitney had already gone home for the evening.

"We don't know how, we've just all switched bodies…we're guessing Team Rocket involvement," Kris said from Anna's body.

"Well of course," Miborg said with a shrug. Jessie, James and Meowth were all trying, and failing miserably to stifle their laughter.

"I'm sorry," Jessie managed to say through a mouthful of banana, "But it's just so funny!"

"Yeah, we don't mind the laughing, but it's the spit food," Rei said, flicking a piece of mush from Kurtis' shoulder.

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until they show up again, and it doesn't look like that'll be happening tonight. You'll just have to go home for now, and we'll deal with it tomorrow," Miborg sighed.

"What do you mean, "go home"? Mine or hers!?" Kurtis asked, pointing to Rei.

"Good point…ok, go ta da house where da body you're in lives, and den take a note sayin' you've lost ya voices!" Meowth suggested.

"Ok, but what about mine? We can't send Clara back to my house, we'd have to explain everything," Greg sighed, looking over to a table against the wall where Clara was laid, fast asleep.

"_You_ are sleeping at Kurtis' house tonight. We'll keep her here; James and me can psychically enhance her sleep, and keep her like that until we've sorted everything out, and before you ask, here is where her house is for you to go there! Ok! Break!" Miborg ordered, handing everyone at least one piece of paper, and he ushered them out of the Sanctuary, placing a blue glow around Greg's body.

"I miss the days when my life revolved the occasional Celebi and bananas," Miborg sighed.

"Speaking of bananas-" James said.

"NO!" Miborg roared, just as the danger alarm went off, "Oh that is just typical. Better call the Rangers."

"No, that's ok, we can handle it," James said.

"We can?" Meowth and Jessie asked monotonously.

"Sure! This is what being a hero is all about!" James said triumphantly.

"I never agreed ta be no hero! Only ta not be evil!" Meowth argued. But James pouted and they both gave in.

"You sure? There's Beavis, Cassidy, another mutant, and an army of Gios," Miborg pointed out. Jessie and Meowth began to sweat.

"Sure! Let's go!" James cried, running out, and the other two shortly followed.

"Now I can enjoy my bananas in piece!" Miborg sighed, opening his second secret stash, and stuffed his face.

* * *

Soon, in the heart of Goldenrod… 

"Good, the _traitors_! I was hoping you'd show up," Cassidy spat viciously.

"Whatever you've done to the Rangers, undo it now!" Jessie hissed back.

"Dream on, _twerps_," Butch chuckled.

"Tell me he didn't just call us twerps!" James yelled.

"Are we gonna do dis da easy way, or _our_ way," Meowth said, drawing out his claws.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of the cute ickle kitty-cat! Teach 'em a lesson about messing with Giovanni, Zugon," Cassidy commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," the mutant said with a grin, leaping forwards.

Before either of them could stop him, Zugon had sank his fangs into Meowth with Fire Fang, soaked Jessie with Hydro Pump, and smashed James with Meteor Mash.

He only relented when Meowth, wildly lashing out with his claws hit home hard with Slash.

"Actually Zugon, we meant use your gun," Butch pointed out.

"You mean – the Mana-Machine?" Zugon laughed, shooting at them…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Danime household… 

"Well if it isn't my two favourite daughters! How's life been treating you on this fine day?" Anna and Rei's dad asked as Kris and Kurtis entered the house. Kris handed him the note, which he read quickly.

"Both of you?" he asked. They nodded. "And this is gonna cost how much exactly?" They chose to ignore the question. He thought nothing of it.

"Ok, well it's pretty late, so off to bed now, both of you," he said, but the twin's Mum corrected him.

"It may be late, but it's still bath night, so both of you have a quick shower first," she said. Kris and Kurtis looked at each other wide-eyed, then down at their girlfriend's bodies, before running upstairs with mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

The next day… 

The Rangers all received a call in the early morning (though Greg received his on Clara's house phone as he left his Neo Phone with her), asking them to come to the Sanctuary. They could all hear Meowth laughing in the background.

* * *

The Sanctuary… 

"Any progress?" Kris asked Miborg and Whitney. Jessie and James were stiffly stood alongside Meowth, who was rolling round on the floor laughing. Whitney looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle as well.

"Why don't you ask Jessie and James?" Whitney suggested, spouting more laughter from Meowth. The teens looked to the duo.

"Yes, ok! We've switched bodies…again," James said, in Jessie's body.

"I'll never live this down! Look at the size of my hips!" Jessie wailed, looking down at James' body. The Rangers couldn't not at least snigger whilst Meowth continued roaring with laughter.

"But we did find some things out! The mutant's name is Zugon, and he switched us with a gun he calls the "Mana-Machine"," James reported.

"As in Manaphy?" Kris asked. James nodded. Most of the other teens looked confused.

"Manaphy?" Rei asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Manaphy is a legendary pokémon, and the only pokémon known to be able to use the attack "Heart Swap". When used on humans – or, apparently, mutants – it switches their minds to other bodies. It's known to wear off after a little while, but they may have found a way to remove that side-effect from the gun," Whitney explained.

"However, there's always a reverse switch, so all you need to do is get the gun and reverse the polarity!" Miborg said happily.

"Meaning-?"

"I dunno," Miborg shrugged, as the danger alarm alerted them to Zugon's presence in Goldenrod again.

"Go!" Whitney cried.

"Wait, what about the morpher situation?" Kurtis asked.

"Just use the morpher that goes with the body," Miborg suggested.

"Greg, you come, and bring your body, but just wait until we get the gun before doing anything," Anna said. Greg sulked but grabbed Clara, and followed the Rangers as they raced to Goldenrod, post-morphing.

"Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

* * *

"So, Rangers! How is everyone?" Cassidy asked, laughing maniacally when they arrived. 

"That wasn't even from another villain's perspective," Kris the Pink Ranger said.

"It's true," Butch sighed, as Cassidy looked at him. He was shaking his head.

"Whatever! Your confusion will allow us to destroy you without you even realising!" Cassidy hissed. Zugon, Butch and the Gios took this as their cue to attack. Cassidy soon followed.

"Right, uh…Donphan's Tusks!" Kurtis called, striking down the Gios hard, but they of course simply replicated and reformed, "Uh-oh!"

"Sun Shield! Uh, Magical Leaf – that's a Special move, right?" Rei asked, as she launched unavoidable blades at the Gios attacking her body, slicing them all in half, and they sank into the ground.

"Battliz-_errrrrr!_" Anna screamed, as the armour appeared and extended around her from Kris' suit, and it launched her off, flying through Gios, which though this simply allowed them to recuperate, the flames emitted by the jets melted them right back down.

"Why does it always come to you and the Pink Ranger, Bill?" Kris asked Butch as they squared off.

"Grr…Flamethrower!" he hissed, spitting fire from his mouth.

"Er…Minimize!" Kris called, and both he and the Superior Spiker shrank to one inch tall, allowing him to slip right beneath the flames.

"Giga Attack!" he squeaked, and he knocked Butch off his feet.

"I can take on you twerps single-handed! But still, Gios!" Cassidy hissed at Jessie, James and Meowth, as Gios rose from the ground.

"Psybeam!" Meowth cried, since it was the only special attack he knew. He took out several Gios, but they still managed to advance.

"Er…Acid?" James tried, and he was successful, coughing up all over Gios, melting them into the ground.

"Sludge Bomb!" Jessie cackled, as she threw piles of toxic waste at Cassidy, and she screamed as it messed up her hair.

"So, Zugon, just what possessed Cassidy and Blister to combine Aerodactyl, Politoed, and Clefairy? And couldn't they make you less ugly?" Ritchie asked tauntingly.

"Steel Wing!" Zugon roared, leaping at Ritchie, and slamming his metallic wing into Ritchie's stomach, knocking him down.

"Urgh…so you like Steel type moves, huh? Well taste Metal Burst!" Ritchie called, shaking the Scissor Claws towards Zugon, and they shot a powerful blast that tore him from the sky. Ritchie leapt at him and tackled him for the Mana-Machine

"Gimme, let go!"

"No, no, it's mine!"

"Ah, to heck with it, String Shooter, Spider Web!" Ritchie called, shooting Zugon and trapping him in gooey silk.

"Greg, catch!" Ritchie called to the would-be Blue Ranger, as he snatched and threw the Mana-Machine. Greg couldn't catch to save his life, but luckily Clara could, and once in possession of the Mana-Machine, he turned a dial and blasted his body with the gun. He woke up down on the floor, to find a very shaken Clara standing over him, still pointing the Mana-Machine at him.

"Please do _not_ fire," he said quietly. She screamed and dropped it, apparently not having realised she was holding it.

"Greg, _what_ is going on!?" she asked frantically, and Greg got up, as she looked around at the fighting.

"Um, it's a long story, but basically we've gotten wrapped up in a Team Rocket plot, now you go back to Golden Youths and keep out of danger, I'm gonna find Anna and the others," Greg told her.

"No way, I'm staying with you!"

"No, go! I don't want you to get hurt!" Greg cried, grabbing Clara's arms to try and make her see sense.

"And I don't want you to-AH!" she screamed, as a blast went askew and landed at their feet, causing a small explosion. She ran off as fast as her poncho would let her.

"Oh, I've missed me! Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!" Greg cried, pulling out his Neo Phone, and morphing into the Blue Ranger.

She shot Kris, Kurtis, and James (as he found he only needed to shoot one of the switchees in each pair), and then just for fun several of the Gios as well.

"No! I thought you'd had an argument! And how were you still able to fight so well when you were all muddled up!?" Butch asked angrily. The Rangers looked at each other and shrugged.

"I know why! Because we all know each other, and we know what we're all capable of, am I right?" Ritchie asked the Rangers, as well as the three mutants, who all nodded frantically.

"And now, if I set this from _stun_ to _kill_," Greg chuckled, switching the dial once again on the Mana-Machine, and Zugon stepped back nervously.

"No! You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Greg said, as he fired. Zugon imploded at the point on his chest where his heart would be were he human – and may well be anyway. He did, however, leave behind a toenail – apparently enough for Cassidy and Butch to grow.

"Arevaderche," Butch said as always, as he and Cassidy fled in a lava hole.

"Neo Megazord; Rock 'n' Roll mode!" Kris called to the heavens, pushing numbers into his Neo Phone, as did his fellow Neo Phone owners.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie called. Jessie, James and Meowth watched as they entered the cockpits of their Megazords.

"Oh, ok…we'll just – we'll wait here, shall we?" James said, as Meowth pawed the ground with his foot out of boredom.

* * *

"Volt Tackle!" Rei called, making the entire Megazord crackle with electricity as it launched itself forwards at Zugon, bowling him over. 

"Jump Kick!" Ritchie called. His Megazord fell from above, slamming its foot down onto Zugon.

"OOF! Oh yes, you can all work your Megazords just fine! But what happens when you switch!" Zugon cackled, as a large Mana-Machine warped into his hands, and he shot the Mega Insectazord.

"Whoa!" all the Rangers gasped, as the ground momentarily vanished beneath their feet.

"Well that was weird," Rei commented.

"And we only have one console!" Anna pointed out.

Meanwhile, Ritchie panicked as he found himself surrounded by five floating holographic control modules.

"Wait! I've been in here before! I know how to pilot this thing!" Kurtis yelled. He stepped up to the console and randomly pressed buttons. He miraculously launched a succession of X-Scissor, Brick Break, and Signal Beam. The other Rangers, and the four mutants as well, all stared incredulously at Kurtis, who simply grinned beneath his helmet.

"Ok, let's see, if I push _this_!" Ritchie cried, pushing a button shaped like a vertical line. He launched Stone Edge from the Megazord's torso, finishing Zugon off.

"Oh, we rock," Kurtis chuckled, "Ninja power!"

* * *

The Rangers soon evacuated their Zords, demorphed, and quickly left the city so the trio wouldn't be noticed. 

"One thing that's bugging me though," Kris sighed as they left. Everyone looked at him, "Bob said we'd had an argument? How did he know that?"

"GAH!" Jessie, James, and Meowth wailed all together. The Rangers then turned to them, "The spy!"

"Spy? What spy?" Greg asked.

"It's been so long since we used any information he gave us…the manager of the youth club, he's been brain-washed into a spy for Team Rocket!" Jessie cried.

"Jimmy!?" the Rangers gasped collectively.

"Um, here, look, this should sort him out, move!" James said, forcing a vial of lava into Kris' hands. The Rangers all ran back to Goldenrod, into the Golden Youths.

"Hey, Greg, is everything ok?" Clara asked with a smile as the teens entered. Greg looked quickly to Kris, who nodded. The Rangers dispersed, and Kris approached the bar.

"Hey, Jimmy, can I have a quick word? In private?" he added, as Donny and Carl leaned towards him.

"Uh, sure, come out back," Jimmy said, opening the bar and motioning Kris to follow as he walked into the kitchen.

"How come he's all back to normal!?" Carl whispered angrily to Donny, sat on the other side of the bar.

"Ah, quit moaning and get me another cherry-ade," Donny said happily. He opened Carl's mouth, and Carl shot cherry-ade from the drinks machine straight into his mouth.

* * *

"What's up, Kris?" Jimmy asked in the kitchen. 

"Team Rocket," Kris told him. Before Jimmy could react, Kris had splashed the lava all over Jimmy, and he was thrown back, unconscious on the floor, but only for a moment as he woke up.

"Uh…Kris? What – what's going on – everything's a blur – I can hardly remember anything," Jimmy moaned, placing his hand on his head. Kris helped him up, and brought him out of the kitchen back to the bar.

"But – what happened? I can only remember about half of the last year…" Jimmy sighed, as Kris propped him up.

"You gonna be ok?" Kris asked. Jimmy didn't understand him, but he nodded anyway, and stood up on his own two feet.

Kris walked off, and joined the other teens, who were reunited at one table.

"Either way, the fact remains that boys are still better," Greg said defiantly, folding his arms.

"No, no Greg. I think it's time we concede defeat," Kurtis said.

"What?!" Greg cried in disbelief, turning round to face him, stood up behind him. Kyle was wide-eyed also at his statement.

"Yeah, he's right Greg. Girls are – better. So much better," Kris sighed. Both he and Kurtis had dreamy looks on their faces. The Danime twins looked to each other in shock horror. They looked down their own tops, and screamed.

_Another of Giovanni's followers has left him, as he himself enters isolationism. The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Jimmy's free! And Greg apparently has a girl who is a friend. Now, I don't blame you if you don't think this is as good as some of my other chapters – I'm not too fond of it either. I found it harder to work with, as it wasn't my storyline; it was the last episode of Neo to have a submitted storyline. 

With that, Starfighter also gave me Zugon, the mutant – I know, I don't get the random combination either… Furthermore, Lucadrio, last chapter, was given by Sentrovasi – otherwise it's been a while since I've had any reviewed mutants. Anyway, the reason I've brought this up is because Dino Force is fast approaching, and I'm hoping people will submit monsters for it – not just monster of the week, but also, for the first time in one of my fics, monsters to be generals. So please, if you would, send in any and all you can think of ASAP. Since he's finally shaken off the shackles, Jimmy can reply today. See ya!


	47. Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above[Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**5!**

* * *

Chapter 46; Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker

* * *

The teens were hanging out in Golden Youths (what's new?) on a calm Thursday evening. Nanene had just left the stage having sung, leaving Kyle and Ritchie to carry her grand piano home, whilst the others were simply relaxing and enjoying their drinks and company, except Greg, who was immersed in Super Jail Break 15, as ever. Jimmy was cheerier than ever as well. 

At 6pm, Greg's wristwatch alarm beeped, and he finished his game, heading to the exit.

"Where you going, Greg?" Kurtis asked as he tried to leave.

"Oh – uh – who me? I'm just uh – I have a – dental appointment! Yeah, that's it," Greg said, wiping away the sweat on his forehead as he sighed.

"At 6pm?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow. Greg conceded defeat.

"Ok…me and Clara are going out for a meal tonight," he mumbled. Adelie gave a wolf-whistle, and everyone else looked at her angrily. She blushed and fell silent.

"Where are you taking her?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Um…The Golden Wheel," he told them. Anna, Rei and Nanene went "ooh!"

"That's the fanciest – and most expensive – restaurant in Goldenrod!" Nanene cried.

"Is there anywhere in this town that's name _doesn't _include the word Golden?" Adelie asked.

"Yeah, there's Johnny's Rod Shop," Kris told her.

"What time is your reservation?"

"Er…7," he told them. They all gasped.

"7!? So what, including time moving from here to your house, and then from your house to the restaurant, you're giving yourself, what, half an hour to get ready!?" Anna practically screamed. Greg went pale.

"Is that bad?"

"Look, ladies, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go and help him. But we need to go now, so let's move!" Kris ordered, marching Greg through the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

Having tried to call their spy, Jimmy, Cassidy and Butch listened to the pre-recorded message that played to them.

"The number you are dialling has betrayed you. Please hang up and get yourself a new spy," it told them, enraging them both to no end.

"Those filthy traitor-twerps," Cassidy spat.

"Ah, don't worry about it! We don't need him anyway, when we've got a magic TV!" Butch laughed, plonking himself down on the sofa, and switching the tele on to Greg getting ready for his date. Kris was trying to get Greg to borrow his aftershave.

"Aw, looks like blue-boy's going out tonight. Heh, wonder who's the lucky girl," Butch chuckled.

"Who cares, but we're gonna take advantage of this. Whoever she is, she won't be so lucky tonight," Cassidy cackled.

* * *

A bit later that evening… 

Greg was sat at a table at 7 on the dot, waiting for Clara to arrive – they'd agreed to meet at the restaurant. He was wearing a baby blue tuxedo, with Kris' lucky pinwheel sticking out of his chest pocket.

He didn't have to wait long before he saw her walk in (his seat had an excellent view of the main entrance), and he was stunned. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a blue rim running round all the edges. She'd tied her hair up, and applied the tiniest amount of makeup, but only the basics, such as lipstick, etc. She approached Greg with a smile on her face, and a real blush on her cheeks, as she saw Greg's mouth had fallen open.

He tripped over himself to pull her chair out for her, and she giggled as he returned to his seat.

"Hi," she said simply.

"You – you look – wow – I mean – wow," he mumbled, and she looked at him with a mock cross expression.

"Stop it, Greg," she said, before letting loose the tiniest smile, "You don't look too bad yourself. What's with the pinwheel?"

"Oh, uh…" Greg chuckled and blushed, "Kris said it was lucky…"

"Do you actually believe in luck yourself though?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Despite the existence of pokémon such as Chansey she still felt it a question that should be asked.

"Well I know it was lucky I met you," Greg said with a smile, but Clara simply frowned.

"You don't have to use _lines _on me, you know Greg?" she told him, staring over her glasses at him.

"What!? No, no – I – I didn't mean it like that – I meant – I was just…that was natural…oh…cheque please!" he cried, ducking his head. Clara giggled.

"Relax, Greg. I was kidding," she told him. Greg sat up, his cheeks crimson despite his natural skin tone, and was glad he could distract himself as a waiter came for them to order.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes walk away, just outside Golden Youths… 

"Let's make some noise," Cassidy hissed, nodding to an accompanying mutant. It had a primarily human-shaped and human-sized body, but made out of pure iron. Its head was more just a filled in bicycle helmet, a semi-sphere, with blue slits for eyes on either side. At Cassidy's nod, he sank his left claw into the ground, and hurled a massive chunk of it at the youth club.

"What in the name of-!?" Kyle cried as it hit the wall. The Ranger teens ran out as another piece of the road smashed through the window, distracting everyone's attention.

Once outside, Kris received a call from the Sanctuary…

"How do you work this thing – no, that doesn't go there – where's the-!?" Jessie's voice wailed over a bad signal.

"Push the green button," Kris sighed.

"Give me that!" Miborg could be heard yelling, but he didn't succeed.

"Rangers, we think Team Rocket are attacking!" James told him.

"Yeah, we know James, we're there. Ok, bye," Kris sighed.

"I can't believe those losers ever made it into Team Rocket," Butch guffawed.

"Should we call Greg?" Anna asked.

"Nah, let him enjoy his date. He was nervous enough getting ready…" Kris said decisively, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Iron Head!" the mutant roared from his non-existent mouth, hitting the Rangers instants after they'd morphed providing no chance to fight back.

"Heat Wave!" Cassidy called, blasting a …heat…wave… at the Rangers…

"Dark Pulse!" Butch cried, unleashing "a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts". Both Cassidy and Butch also hit the mutant with them, but neither he nor they seemed to care.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the restaurant… 

Greg and Clara were enjoying lovely food, and each other's company, they were laughing and generally having a good time. So of course, they were to be interrupted.

"Sir, there's a call for you at the front desk," a waiter with a snooty accent told Greg.

"Well, ok… I'll just be a minute," he said to Clara, who nodded as Greg left the table, and continued eating.

"Hello?" Greg said as he picked up the receiver.

"Greg! Why isn't your Neo Phone on?" Miborg asked him.

"Um…I'm on a date…how did you-?" Greg began, but Miborg was impatient.

"Never mind that! The other Rangers need your help; Cassidy and Butch are attacking them with another mutant outside the youth club! Hurry!" Miborg said, hanging up. Greg sighed, and gulped as he headed back to the table.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to, my – my Mum's been taken to hospital," he lied.

"Oh my! Is she gonna be ok?" Clara asked, rising to her feet, but Greg pushed her back down.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but you know, I've gotta go see her…"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Some other time?"

"Yeah, sure."

Greg smiled at her, before leaning in, but she leaned in the same direction. They both chuckled nervously, and he simply kissed her on the cheek.

"Look, here's – ah, just take me wallet, and give it back later – just take what you need top pay for my half. Ok, bye!" he cried as he ran out, dropping his wallet on the table. Clara sighed and continued eating her meal, as, through the window right next to her (oh yeah, Greg got a table by the window!), a pair of swirly black and yellow eyes watched her, their owner's breathing getting deeper and deeper, louder and louder every second.

* * *

Shortly, outside Golden Youths… 

"Hey guys, heard you need my – help?" Greg asked as he arrived on the scene, already morphed.

The other Rangers had recovered from the beating they'd been taking earlier, and were now laying the Smackdown on the mutants. Kris and Rei were smashing around the new mutant thanks to Fire and Ground type advantages, Ritchie was holding his own against Butch, and Anna and Kurtis were tackling Cassidy.

"Greg? What are you going here!?" Kris cried, as he slammed the mutant down with his flaming Legend Staff.

"Miborg said you guys needed help," Greg said weakly.

"Yeah, you can help – help us finish this mutant off!" Rei told him, as Butch and Cassidy also fell.

"Neo Cannon!" the Rangers called, preparing to shoot as the mutant returned to his feet.

"Go on, gimme everything you got!" he taunted.

"FIRE!"

The Cannon unleashed a powerful jet stream of raw chemical energy, splitting him into chunks of iron.

"He's not done yet!" Cassidy screeched, shattering a vial of lava at the point the mutant had once been. He rematerialised and grew.

"I'm thinking Rocket Megazord, tonight!" Kris called. The Dusknoir, Arbok, Chimecho, Donphan, and Glalie Zords soon appeared on the scene by various means, and combined, the Rangers boarded it in the Glalie Zord head.

"Mega Insectazord!" Ritchie added, his Megazord joining the Rocket Megazord for the battle.

"Our work is done," Butch chuckled, as he and Cassidy heard screams not too far away. They departed the scene slowly on foot.

* * *

"Bullet Punch!" roared the mutant, once again not giving the Rangers a chance to attack as his fist collided with the Dusknoir torso of the Rocket Megazord. However, Ritchie was still perfectly capable of attacking, and he launched his own Bullet Punch against the mutant. 

"Now let's test out the Rocket Punch!" Kurtis cried. The Megazord's fists shot forwards, pounding the mutant into the ground.

"Signal Beam!" Ritchie yelled, shooting a multicoloured blast from his Megazord's arms.

"Mist Ball!" Anna called, as the Chimecho Zord conjured up the attack, blasting it down at the mutant, and it went boom.

"Well…my evening's ruined…I'm gonna – I'm gonna head on home," Greg said miserably, with every right. He left the cockpit, and demorphed, and sighed as he walked home slowly.

* * *

However, on his way he passed by the restaurant without noticing, but he did notice the commotion. The windows were broken, police were stood all around, the area was cordoned off, and patrons were either shocked and scared, or angry that their meal had been ruined. Greg rushed forwards. 

"What happened here!?" Greg cried as he rushed forwards.

"There's been a kidnapping," an Officer Jenny told him, "Now sir, if you don't mind I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

"Who was kidnapped!?" he asked frantically.

"A young girl, about your age wearing a yellow dress – why? Do you think you've seen her?"

Greg didn't respond, but amongst the shattered glass and the fragments of the broken table, he saw his wallet.

"_Clara!_" he whispered. Jenny looked down at him with a concerned expression, but before she could ask if he was all right, he'd run off.

* * *

Later, at the Sanctuary… 

"What about now?" Greg asked frantically, leaning towards Miborg who was working on a computer.

"No! Look, I'm sorry Greg, but there's still no sign of her! We'll tell you if we see anything!" Miborg cried exasperatedly. Greg sighed and continued pacing.

The other Rangers were there, waiting despite the late hour. Jessie, James and Meowth were also waiting, although they were half asleep anyway. Not that they could properly fall asleep with the noises made by the computers as Miborg and Whitney scanned for signs of Clara, now moving there search from Goldenrod to all of Johto.

"Run it by us again, Greg?" Rei requested. Greg sighed but complied.

"They sent down this mutant to cause a ruckus, then they phoned the restaurant, and somehow put on Miborg's voice-" he said, but Jessie made an incomprehensible noise at this point.

""Somehow"! Putting on other people's voices is the oldest trick in the Team Rocket book!" she yawned, "We used to do it all the time. It's just a ring modulator."

"Ok, they used a ring modulator to put on Miborg's voice, called me, and said you guys needed help – which you didn't – just to get me out of the restaurant so they could kidnap Clara for whatever reason."

"Incoming email!" Whitney cried. Everyone gathered round her screen and watched as Cassidy and Butch appeared on screen. They could just about see Clara tied to a wall and gagged behind the mutants.

"Hello, Rangers! I'm sure by this time you'll have worked out that we have the girl! Our previous attack was just a rouge to distract you! That mutant was named Kamikaze Aaron! HA! But if you want to see the girl alive again, then the Blue Ranger must come alone!" Cassidy told them.

"Fine, where are you!?" Greg hissed.

"It's an email Greg, a pre-recorded message," Miborg pointed out.

"You'll find us in a warehouse in Goldenrod's industrial area – don't bother scanning for us, we've protected ourselves from all kinds of tracking, sonar, radar, heat sensors – you name it, we're hidden from it. But you'll know where we are we you see it," Butch hissed.

"Come alone, Blue Ranger! That is – if you can bare to face your greatest enemy!" Cassidy cackled, as they moved the camera to focus on a shadowy corner, where nothing but a pair of black and yellow swirly eyes could be made out. The transmission ended.

"So what's the next move?" Ritchie asked.

"Your call, Greg," Kris said, placing a hand on the Blue Rangers shoulder.

"I'm going. Alone," he said quietly, "I would have even if they hadn't said I had to. It's my fault she's in there, and I'm gonna get her out."

"Go for it, buddy," Kurtis said with a smile. Greg smiled weakly back, before walking out of the Sanctuary.

"Hold on…hopefully I can hack into the cities security cameras so we can – there we go!" Whitney said happily. They watched on screen as Greg ran along, morphing.

"Neo Access! Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

* * *

Shortly, in Goldenrod… 

Greg was wondering along, trying to find some difference between the various small warehouses that would indicate Neo Team Rocket's presence. He wasn't looking for two long before he found two Gios standing guard outside one. He approached them.

"Move," he ordered hoarsely. The Gios simply stared at him.

"You had your chance," Greg told them. In the blink of an eye he'd whipped out his Laser Sabre and sliced them in half.

He pushed a button by the door, and it opened, revealing a whole hoard of Neo Grunts.

He charged into the room, and held his Laser Sabre in position as Gio after tried to attack him, and they all fell to him. Behind all them, Butch stood, prepared for battle.

"Taste my Triple Kick!" butch called, launching all three of his feet forwards, but Greg held him off with his Laser Sabre. Butch fell back, ready to strike again.

"Octo-Cannon!" Greg called, dialling numbers on his Neo Phone.

He blasted Octazooka, covering Butch's face with ink, before hitting home with a simple punch in his face, and he fell to the ground. Greg stepped up to the next door.

"Come on then, open up! This is why you called me here, isn't it!? If this is the best you have to offer, then you might as well surrender now!" Greg roared.

Not only were the others in the Sanctuary watching him, but also Cassidy and the mysterious mutant hidden in the shadows were, and they forced Clara to watch the Blue Ranger get angry at the closed door as well.

"Don't let him in. Let him tire himself out trying," the mutant told Cassidy.

"Fine! I'll break in!" Greg screamed, and he raised the Octo-Cannon to it, "Hydro Cannon!"

But even one of the mightiest water attacks in the world couldn't penetrate it, so he gave in, and fell down on what Team Rocket wanted him to do – he began pounding the door with his fists, tiring himself out and bruising his hands in the process.

* * *

In the Sanctuary… 

"Poor Greg…" Anna commented. Everyone in the Sanctuary watched sadly as Greg hurt himself more than the door trying to get through.

* * *

'This isn't working…I – I might as well… No! I can't give up! I won't give up!' he thought to himself, pounding the door again, and with each individual following thought. 

'I can do this! I have to do this! Clara is counting on me! And my friends! They believe in me! They're helping me in spirit! With their help, I can do this! I WILL DO THIS!" he screamed in his head.

At that point, he felt the strangest sensation in his back – a sharp something, but not a pain. It caused him to stand bolt upright, with his hands level with his side, but each about a foot away from his torso. His head tipped back, as his whole body glowed bright white.

"What is that!?" Cassidy cried, looking away from the monitor as the brightness covered the screen and blinded her, but both the other mutant and Clara kept their eyes fixed on the screen.

* * *

The Sanctuary… 

"No? That's not-?" Rei asked, looking to the others.

"I think it is!" Kurtis gasped.

"But how-?" Miborg wondered.

"Who knows!? Who cares!? It's not important!" Kris laughed.

"He's tapping in to-" Anna gasped.

* * *

Back in the warehouse… 

As the glow fell, Greg was able to look down at himself. The muscles bulging through on his suit were larger and more prominent. His lower left arm was covered in thick, scaly armour, and ended with claws. His torso was covered in silver armour with the water type symbol in the dead centre, and all the gold points on his suit were now silver as well, including his Neo Phone. A red, spiky headpiece grew from his helmet, continuing all the way down his back, and a white frill had grown on his neck. Despite all these modifications, his Neo suit was still very prominent.

As he looked down at his suit, Greg didn't question it, or his luck, but simply called out.

"Johto Evolution! Blue Neo Ranger!"

Everyone back at the Sanctuary (bar the trio who had no idea what was going on) laughed and cheered, but the mutants on the other side of the door were extremely confused.

"Johto what!?" Cassidy cried.

"Johto Punch! Ice Punch!" Greg roared. His left fist, covered in Feraligatr armour froze solid, and he punched the door. Where before he hadn't even left a scratch, he was now able to smash a hole big enough for him to climb through into the half a foot thick solid steel door. Cassidy backed off as he approached.

"Surrender her now and I might let you live," Greg hissed lowly, but all this seemed to do was allow Cassidy to regain her composure.

"Dream on, twerp! Get him, Gios!" Cassidy ordered, and the foot solders grew from the ground.

"You never learn, do you? Ice Horn!" Greg yelled, summoning the Glalie based weapon. Where it had once been black it was now silver. He drilled through them all at once. Despite the physicality of the move, not one Gio returned to its feet.

"Uh-oh," Cassidy mumbled, stepping back, but the hidden mutant chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it from here," he told her. So, Blue Ranger. We meet again at last," the mutant said dramatically as he stepped forwards.

His body was large and pink, with a blue stripe running across it. He had long, slick blue arms and legs, and his head – other than the prominent, startling eyes, his head was pink, with a blue beak, and a pink spike on top, similar to the sword he held in his hand. Greg smirked under his helmet.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm sure I'd remember that ugly mug," Greg taunted, but the Porygon-Z mutant snickered.

"You can mock me all you wish. But let's see how you take to learning my name, shall we? I am Cybatron-Z!" he laughed. Thankfully Greg's face was hidden, because his smirk had vanished, and he was now extremely pale. Half of the viewers at the Sanctuary gasped at this comment.

"No – but how!?"

"Those minor details are not important. But what is important is that now I can finally get my revenge for you destroying my former forms!" Cybatron-Z screamed, leaping at Greg, swinging his sword at him.

Greg defended with the Ice Horn, and forced him back.

"I don't understand this, but it doesn't look like I'll get a chance to! But excuse me for not liking it when somebody tries to make me a video gaming robot, or tries to trap me on the Internet, like so much of the youth of the early 21st Century!" Greg yelled as his arch-foe (I think three times is enough to make him arch), "Now to end you, once and for all! Thermo Booster: Silver Mode!"

The weapon he summoned was silver, and embellished with the water type symbol. Greg fired an invisible, but oh so powerful blast.

When the dust settled, however, Cybatron-Z was shaken, but still alive.

"Had they faced it that might have been enough to take down my lower forms, but now, not even your most powerful attack can defeat me! Discharge!" he roared, unleashing electrical energy all around the room. Greg leaped in the way of Clara to stop her being hurt, and absorbed the electricity with his left fist.

"You're wrong, Cybatron. That wasn't my most powerful attack. Now even close," Greg said, raising the Ice Horn.

"What!? No! Tri Attack!" Cybatron-Z cried, blasting fire, ice and lightning forth, but only succeeded in powering up the Ice Horn, as Greg lowered it for his greatest move.

"Tsuper Tsunami Tstriker!"

The force of the aquatic attack was so great that it scattered every atom of Cybatron-Z's existence. Greg merely had to look at Cassidy, and she ran screaming.

Greg dropped his weapons, and ran up to Clara.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he removed her gag.

"Yeah, I'm fine – AH!" She screamed as he tried to undo the bonds holding up her right arm.

"I'm no doctor but it looks like they broke your arm – and your leg," he added, trying to free her right leg, "Better get you to a hospital."

He then lifted her up and carried her in his arms. She giggled, "My hero."

* * *

The next morning… 

Greg was once again pacing, this time in a hospital corridor, as the other Rangers, along with Kyle, Adelie and Nanene sat and waited for news on Clara.

A nurse soon emerged from the room they were waiting outside, and Greg stopped pacing.

"How is she!?" Greg asked nervously, but the nurse's head fell.

"I'm sorry, it's terrible," she said, and Greg became extremely nervous, as the other teens rose from their seats, "She's going to have to leave the hospital today. Her bones are fine, and you can go and see her now!"

All the teens looked at her like she was mad.

"Sorry. But I love Pokémon Idol! Go Simon Jigglypuff!" she screamed, running down the corridor. The teens shook their heads and walked in. Clara was lying down on her bed, wearing not-so-flattering hospital clothes, and her leg covered in a cast.

"Was it that bad?!" Nanene gasped, but Clara shook her head.

"Nah. They fixed the bones easy – Arceus bless modern medicine! But I asked them to leave that cast on," she told them.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"So you guys could sign it, silly!" she cried, taking a permanent marker from her bedside table and handing it round. Greg received it last. He signed his name, adding a kiss, and surrounding it in a love heart.

"Um…could you guys give us a minute?" Clara asked the others, and they complied, ushering out. Once he was sure they were out of eavesdropping range, he closed the door.

"So. Blue Ranger, huh?" she asked. Greg gave a tiny nod.

"Getting caught up in the schemes of those freaks once is unlucky. Twice and you know something is going on," Clara told him, "Well, that and they told me…"

Greg chuckled, but said no more, so Clara carried on.

"So what was that thing you did earlier – Johto Evolution? I've seen you on TV a million times, but I've never seen that," she said.

"That was a power I had as the Blue Johto Ranger – yeah, I was him, too. But I managed to use it last night…I think it was because I needed it more than ever…plus I had all my friends believing in me, and helping me spiritually. But I don't think I'll be able to use it again…" Greg explained.

"Pretty lucky then?" Clara asked, and Greg nodded.

"Good thing I had this," he c

* * *

huckled, pulling the pinwheel from his pocket. Clara smiled, before becoming serious. 

"Look, Greg," she began, at the same time as he said her name, "you go first," she said, but he asked her to.

"Look…I don't know if it would be a good idea for – for us to continue…you know. Whilst you're a Ranger. You've got to put the world first," she told him sadly, but Greg was relieved.

"I was gonna say it's not safe for you if we carry on going out!" he told her, and they both snorted with laughter.

"So…I guess this is it then…" she sighed.

"Yeah. But once we've beaten Team Rocket, we can get back together, right?" Greg asked, and she nodded. Greg turned to leave the room, before looking down at the pinwheel. He held it out to Clara, "Here, you keep it. You never know."

"Isn't that Kris'?" she asked. Greg shrugged, and Clara giggled and took it. Greg walked to the door, and smiled at her, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

_Is this the last we've seen of Johto Evolution? Will Greg actually go out with Clara again? Or will he forget about her like that loser Danny from Power Rangers Wild Force? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Greg and Clara. But I promise, they will get back together, unlike Danny and whatever her name was… This ended up being a fair bit longer than I expected…which is good! Greg can reply today, and I finally have another quiz, and a fairly simple one at that. Name both the episodes in which the previous two forms of Cybatron appeared. 

Oh, and Johnny's Rod Shop is a fishing supplies shop. I have to bring that up again in DF... See ya!


	48. Broadcast Partners

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above[Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**4!**

* * *

Chapter 47; Broadcast Partners

* * *

After their football team had played another successful match, and the after match celebration, the teens were hanging out in Golden Youths, except Rei, who'd mysteriously vanished right after the match, even missing the party and team bath… 

"Seriously, Kris, what is that thing that was on your foot?" Kyle asked. Not another soul – apart from Adelie, apparently – understood what he was referring to. Adelie's knowledge of course soon led to a fight.

Anyway, Nanene's the one with the webbed-finger," Kris mumbled. Nanene thumped his arm, "OW!"

"Espeon, separate those two," Anna sighed, unleashing her Psychic type from its pokéball, and it's wrath on the siblings. Using Confusion, it wrestled them apart, and then playfully began to juggle them. Somewhere along the way Donny & Carl also got caught in it, and everyone in else began clapping in time with the juggling.

"I'm ready to come down now," Carl said, then after another full circle added, "No really – I'm gonna lose my vegetarian lunch!" Anna had Espeon let them drop (Adelie and Kyle landing on the duo), and Donny & Carl both quickly rushed to the toilets.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rei asked, walking into the club, as the four on the floor scrambled to their feet.

"Anna's Espeon wants to run away to the circus, me thinks," Kurtis replied. Rei blinked.

"Moving on! I've got my own radio show!" she told everyone excitedly. Everyone murmured excitedly as Rei sat down.

"Well, I say my own, I've got a partner DJ – although I haven't met him yet – but yeah! It's all really cool and exciting!" Rei said all in one breath.

"That's awesome Rei! But how'd you get it? I mean, most people would find it pretty hard to get a job as a radio DJ," Nanene pointed out.

"Not at all, they put an add out – ironically on the radio, as soon as they got s new antenna. They were asking for a young person-" Rei began.

"Ageist," Greg muttered disgustedly.

"Preferably female-"

"Sexist," Nanene spat.

"Whose name rhymes with J – not exactly sure why. So I applied!" she said brightly, as Kris muttered "Nameist."

"Oh, so _that's_ how you pronounce your name! I've been wondering about that…" Kyle cried. Everyone ignored him, as per usual.

"Anyway, I've gotta go back there in a little bit to prerecord some sections before the first live broadcast on Friday morning, to kick start July, you know – so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come and have a tour?" she asked. Everyone murmured their approval and followed, and Donny & Carl tagged along, having returned from the toilets, with Donny once again forgetting that he had a job.

(A/N: The 1st of July 2107 will indeed be a Friday!)

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ… 

"Dr. Nanba!" Cassidy yelled over Nanba's drill, as she and Butch walked into his lab. Exactly why he was drilling what he was drilling wasn't clear, as he was drilling a large sheet over metal, no more, no less.

"What!?" Nanba asked angrily, shutting the drill off and pulling up his safety goggles.

"Can we use the antenna?" Butch asked. Both mutants bore huge smiles on their ugly faces.

"No," Nanba said simply, pulling his goggles back down and continuing his work. However, when he realised the duo weren't planning on leaving, he sighed and stopped again, "Why do you want it?"

"It's for a plan to defeat the Rangers!" Cassidy told him.

"Is there any chance of it getting damaged?"

"No sir, it's going to be staying here at the castle. We promise we'll be careful!" Butch said, then Cassidy chipped in for a ringing "Please!"

"Fine. I'll go get it. Wait here and _don't touch anything_!" Nanba barked at them, stepping out of the room and walking off to wherever the antenna was kept.

Butch tapped lightly on the drill. Cassidy smacked his hand.

"Don't touch!"

Several moments later, Butch tapped lightly on the drill, and it set itself off, leaving the duo to wrestle with it to switch the machine off.

* * *

Shortly, at the Radio Tower… 

"…This studio is home to Jean's Password…and then me and "J" are on the next floor up, channel 6.5 – oh, but before we carry on – I should probably warn you," Rei said, becoming tense.

"Warn us about what? How awesome it is?" Nanene, bursting out with laughter. Everyone stared at her, not understanding the joke. She stopped laughing wiping away a tear, and stood up.

"I guess you had to be there…"

"No, I should warn you about the janitor, he's a little, you know," Rei said, adding a whistle, and twirling a finger round by her ear.

"A little _what_!?" asked a man stood behind her, making Rei jump. The man was wearing blue overalls, and a matching cap. He had a bushy white moustache, and tufts of matching hair stuck out from under his hat. He was also wielding a mop like a lethal weapon.

"Oh! H-hi Bill!" Rei said nervously, spinning round and fixing a fake smile.

"Don't "H-hi Bill" me! Everybody always "H-hi Bill"'s me…" Crazy Bill said sadly.

"Oh no, not this nut job again…" Carl muttered.

"You know him?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah, we met him before we met…uh…those people who sucked, you know, one of 'em had pink hair?" Donny asked, as he started a flashback.

* * *

"_However, if you like, you can be the janitors assistant. He's been asking after one, but nobody really pays any attention to him, he's extremely senile," the secretary told them._

"_Why don't you just retire him?" Donny asked._

"_Because we cant, he's only 48," she said, and a man who was most likely the janitor jumped out of the shadows, holding a mop like a weapon._

"_I hear that!" he said quickly, and everyone jumped in fright._

"

* * *

"Dunno what you're talking about. I aint never seen neither of you before in my life. And who's this crazy janitor Bill, anyway?" the janitor, Crazy Bill asked, squinting at the duo. 

"O-k…"

"Ah, I thought you were different, _Rei_! I thought you were more open-minded! But _no_, you're just like all the rest! Think I'm "crazy", just because I know the truth! Just because I saw the robo-Mr. Mime, and I know that the Pokémon League is just a cover up for a pokémon-cyborg invasion!" Bill cackled, twirling his broom, forcing the teens to duck. Kris, Anna, Greg and Ritchie all looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Hey, Bill – I believe you," Kurtis said cheekily, and Bill stopped twirling his baton.

"You do!?" he asked, in a truly shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah, me too," Kyle added, "Sounds like the most plausible thing I've heard since I moved to Goldenrod."

"That's it! I've found some believers! Cry freedom, brothers! And together we can achieve salvation!" he roared delightedly, skating down a hallway on a trail of water he made with his mop.

"Why did you do that? He clearly needs help," Adelie sighed.

"Yeah, but did you not see how happy that made him. I bet he hasn't been that happy in a long time," Kurtis said with a smile.

"Wait, do you mean you didn't believe him!? Well then that was just _rude_, playing along like that!" Kyle grunted, turning his back on the group. The others giggled, and carried on the tour.

* * *

A short while later, after reconvening at reception, Rei was called away to do her work. 

"Ok, we'll wait here for you," Kurtis told her as she left.

"Actually, I'm gonna head back to the flat," Nanene said, "Make sure that Scizor hasn't destroyed the place…please Ritchie, get that thing a new Poké Ball," she begged before leaving. Ritchie chuckled.

"Oh crud! Work!" Donny gasped, dragging Carl back to Golden Youths.

"And we're due to cut the ribbon at the opening of a new supermarket," Kyle said, taking Adelie with him to who, in reality, knows where, leaving just the Rangers at the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, in town… 

Butch, an army of Gios, and a new mutant warped into the city via a lava hole. The mutant was tall, thin and violet, with a huge head to provide room for its huge, fang filled mouth. It also had thin, red slits for eyes, and its head was covered with horns – as in the noise making kind. Furthermore, its hands were Voltorb and Electrode.

It held out both its arms, and launched its hands, causing explosions when they made impact.

Shortly, at the Radio Tower…

* * *

Whilst they waited, the Rangers had little to do beyond listen to the radio playing in the reception. Fortunately, it was rather informative. 

"Mutants have been sighted on the eastern outskirts of Goldenrod. Residents are advised to stay inside until the Poké Rangers go and kick their butts! HIYA!" the newsreader reported. The Rangers looked from one to the other, before running outside so they could use their Neo Phones.

"I'm guessing you've heard the news?" Whitney said as she answered the call, "Bain and another mutant with Gios, no biggie, but J, J & M are already on their way."

"Any sign of Cassidy?" Anna asked.

"Not yet, but we're scanning," Miborg said.

"Ok, Greg, Ritchie, the three of us will go help the trio. Kurtis and Anna, you wait here to fill Rei in when she's done, and then you can go after Cassidy," Kris said, and he, Greg, and Ritchie ran off to the eastern outskirts.

Kurtis and Anna ran back inside. Anna walked (inside now) to the stairs, but Kurtis grabbed her arm.

"Too slow! We should take the lift!" he told her, dragging her to the lift, and pushing a button, calling the lift to the ground floor. After 20 seconds or so, Kurtis began tapping his foot.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the eastern outskirts of the city… 

"We meet again, Bidoof," Ritchie said on the scene.

"The name is Butch!" Butch yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to that Bidoof," Ritchie said with a nod. A Bidoof was stood alongside a nearby tree, "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Maybe not, but it will revolve around Team Rocket!" the (female) mutant yelled. She yelled it so loud, it hurt the sextuplet's ears.

"Gotta love Exploud!" Butch yelled. He had extremely large earplugs in his ears.

* * *

Back at the Radio Tower… 

"Oh come on, forget it, let's just take the stairs," Anna sighed, walking off, as they heard a ding, and the doors opened.

"No, it's here, let's go!" Kurtis cried, but first they had to wait for an impossibly high amount of people to exit, especially when considering the number still inside, and that they ended up pushed against the doors as it rose. But the worst was yet to come…

"Oh come on, 200 years of it, and still they can't make lift music any better!" Kurtis cried.

Back at the battle…

* * *

"Ready?" Kris asked over the noise. 

"What!?" Greg yelled back.

"I said "READY?"!"

"OH! Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"Much better. Rock Mace!" Kris called, summoning his weapon, and swinging it into the mutant. It was sent flying against a tree, and thus the wailing stopped.

"Gios, Divax, destroy them!" Butch yelled. The foot soldiers grew from the ground, leaping at the group.

"Silver Wind!" Jessie called, causing some to fade away like dust.

"Confusion!" James added, and he had them bash their own heads in.

"Psybeam!" Meowth finished, blasting holes right through them.

Ritchie targeted Butch, hidden behind the group, using plain old fighting moves. He kicked Butch's face in, before wrapping his legs around Butch's neck, and twisting him. Hard.

"Sucker Punch!" Butch yelled, smashing Ritchie off of him, and then going in for a Rolling Kick.

"Muddy Water!" Greg called. The Octo-Cannon was aiming for the ground, and he shot pristine clean water, but the earth combined with it to form a tidal wave of mud, crashing down on Butch.

Back at the Radio Tower…

* * *

"Freedom!" Anna gasped, as she and Kurtis broke out of the elevator. 

"Never again," Kurtis agreed, "Oh, right, Rei…"

They calmly walked down the corridors, and soon found the studio housing the Yellow Ranger. She was apparently done, as she waved to Kurtis and Anna, removed her headphones, and left the studio.

"All done, guys…uh – where are the others?"

"Mutant attack," Kurtis whispered.

"We need to get to the edge of the building," Anna said, looking round. She spotted a window, and walked over to it, the others following.

"Found Cassidy yet?" Anna asked, as she switched her Neo Phone back on, and called the Sanctuary.

"Yes! She's right on top of you!" Miborg told them frantically. Angry mutterings after an apparent stubbed toe confirmed this.

"She's on the roof!" Anna told the others, as she disconnected the call and pulled her head back in the building.

"Ok, we can take the lift, it opens up out there," Rei said brightly.

"NO!" the others yelled in unison, attracting the attention of several people working in the building.

"Let's, uh – let's just take the stairs," Kurtis said meekly.

* * *

Soon, on the roof… 

"So, trying to steal _another_ antenna?" Rei asked angrily when the trio reached the roof. Cassidy was knelt down besides, but instantly stood up and span round at the sound of her voice.

"How did you get here so quickly!?" Cassidy hissed.

"The power of the airwaves!" Kurtis told her.

"Whatever. Gios, keep them busy," Cassidy ordered, and more grunts sprouted from the roof, whilst Cassidy returned to the equipment she was attaching to the antenna.

"Neo Access!" the teens called, transforming into the Rangers with the push of several buttons.

"Energy Ball!" Kurtis called, smashing through many.

"You have to make things complicated," Anna sighed, shaking her head. Kurtis watched her try.

"Confusion!" she called, pulling on the Bell Scarf. This effect was transmitted onto the Gios, who had their heads yanked off.

"Well yeah, but I don't have Psychic powers…that's cheating…" Kurtis grumbled.

"Knock it off, hag!" Rei hissed, running up to Cassidy.

"Hag!?" Cassidy screeched, spinning round, allowing Rei's Mega Horn enhanced fist to collide with her face, knocking her off the side of the tower.

Lucky for her, her Ghost type prevented her from the crushing slam that should have befallen her. She pushed a button on the remote in her hand, and snickered as she warped away.

* * *

On the eastern outskirts… 

"Oh yeah, let's ROCK!" Divax cackled, as her pipes began blowing the most ear-splitting noise imaginable. The pitch and the volume meant it could be heard around the world, and it had most people worldwide cradling their ears and rolling round on the ground in pain. It was enough to shatter glass in soundproof rooms, and it even got to Miborg (who not only had the protection of the Sanctuary, but also his own Soundproof ability).

"AH! THAT'S INSANE!" Greg screamed, but he couldn't even hear himself.

On top of the Radio Tower…

* * *

"What's going on!?" Kurtis yelled, but of course, he couldn't be heard. 

Rei had fallen to her knees, and saw on an apparently necessary monitor, indicating that _something_ was being relayed from the tower, to somewhere near Blackthorn (three guesses on the exact point) to somewhere on the edge of Goldenrod.

With a sudden bout of inspiration, Rei took her Neo Phone off her belt, and texted the other two Rangers.

"Im gng 2 hv a look at th mchn nd c if i cn stp it. An exctv tld me a ltl bout th antnn bfr," it read. Kurtis and Anna looked at each other and shook their heads, not understanding it at all.

Meanwhile, on the cities' outskirts…

"Arevaderche!" Butch laughed, as he retreated as well, to gain protection from the noise.

"You won't defeat me Rangers! Now I can take you out once and for all, Crunch!"

Back on top of the Radio Tower…

"Rei was inspecting the various wires with as much concentration as she could muster. Kurtis texted her.

"The red one! Take out the red one! It's always the red one!" he said. Rei chose to ignore it, and pulled out a yellow & green wire.

The sound stopped, though it left a high-pitched ringing, not much better than the original noise in their ears.

"How did you do that!?" Anna yelled.

"I told you! The guy interviewing me for the job told me about the antenna!" Rei yelled back.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So this show will be one of the first to air on the new antenna, am I right?" Rei asked her interviewer._

"_That's right. Fingers crossed this one doesn't get stolen, eh? Cost a heck of a lot of money, I can tell you…"_

End flashback

* * *

Back on the outskirts… 

"Now you're in for it!" Jessie hissed.

"I don't think so! I've got this!" Divax hissed, taking a vial of lava out of her mouth, which she smashed at her feet, and grew to the size of the radio station.

"Ritchie, you kick-start things off, we'll have to wait for the others," Kris sighed.

"Mega Insectazord!" The Silver Scizor cried, leaping in to his unique Megazord.

"Now taste Scree-ah!" cried the mutant, as Ritchie has already launched Bullet Punch, and knocked her back.

"Fine, I'll callout my big guns straight away! Take this!" Divax hissed, launching her hands at the Megazord. The attached to its midriff, and began ticking.

"Ticking, no, no why the ticking!?" Ritchie cried.

"Even if you destroy me now, there's no hope for your Megazord!" Divax laughed.

"We need to get up there and help him!" Kris cried.

"We're here guys!" Rei gasped, as she, Kurtis and Anna ran to the scene.

"About time!" Greg cried.

"Well sorry for saving the world from eternal deafness!" Rei yelled back.

"Not the time, guys, let's bust out the Zords and help Ritchie!" Kris cried. The Rangers dialled in to their Neo Phones, summoning the Golem, Donphan, Togekiss, Octillery and Sunflora Zords.

"Ooh, I got this one!" Kurtis cried.

"Please no," Anna sighed.

"Neo Megazord: Rock 'n' Rollout mode!" Kurtis called delightedly, as the Togekiss Zord flew down for them to board.

"Eat HYPER VOICE!" Divax boomed, peeling paint off of the Megazords.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kurtis cried angrily.

"Rollout!" Rei yelled, as the whole Megazord balled itself up, and hurled itself at Divax…

"One…two…three…hit four times!" Kris said happily.

"No, Hyper Beam!" Divax roared, shooting from her mouth.

"I don't think so, Dig!" Greg called, slamming down a lever, and the Megazord drilled its way underground…leaving a massive whole in its wake…

Ritchie moved to take the blast, and it hit the explosives hands of Divax…however, they appeared to be immune to her own power.

The Neo Megazord soon returned to the surface, throwing Divax against the Mega Insectazord, and Ritchie's finishing Cross Chop.

"Ok, but what do we do about the explosives!?" Ritchie cried, as the ticking became ever faster.

"I've got it!" Greg cried, inspiration having struck, and he leapt out of the Megazord, onto the Mega Insectazord, and clung on for dear life.

"Go, Psyduck!" Greg called (A/N: I know, his Poké Balls should have been under his suit…). His Psyduck sat vertically on the Megazord.

The ticking soon stopped, and the explosives deactivated.

"Cloud Nine," Greg said smugly.

"Go Psyduck, you the 'mon!" Rei cheered, and everyone complimented the Psyduck.

"What about me? It was my idea…" Greg mumbled pathetically, before falling off.

* * *

A few days later… 

The other Rangers, along with Kyle, Nanene, Adelie, Jimmy, and Donny & Carl were all listening to Rei's first broadcast on the radio.

"It's Friday the 1st of July, it's 8am, and it's-" Rei began, and then pushed a button for a singing voiceover of her and her co-host.

"_Rei & J in the morning!_"

"And welcome listeners to our first broadcast! I'm Rei," she said.

"And she can only wish she was J," her co-host joked.

"To everyone listening out there, this is my first time meeting this guy too, and I've just found out my co-host has an over inflated ego," Rei said, as the teens chuckled.

"Rei, when you're as gorgeous as moi, you'll find there's no such thing as a big ego. Now we're gonna jump right in there with the latest hit from arguably the best band of all time, Rangerz, after there miraculous rebirth right here in our home town of Goldenrod. Here's "22nd Century", by Rangerz," J finished, putting on some music.

_Who is Rei's co-host? How long will Giovanni remain in isolation? The countdown continues next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Crazy Bill's first appearance in something with "Poké Rangers" the title! If you don't know who he is, or you didn't realize that the flashback actually happened, you should go back and read "The Misadvantures Of Donny & Carl". Also, for anyone who can't remember quite how Rangerz could be reborn, refer back to "You Are What You Wear", when the tribute band was transformed into the real thing, which was never undone. Last chapter's quiz was chapters 6 and 29 of Johto, YF2 got it right, so he gets to submit a DF storyline. 

Also, I now have another quiz; who, indeed, is J? Sentrovasi can't guess on this because he already knows… Rei will be replying today. Oh, and it seems extremely unlikely that I'll finish this for tomorrow, but I'll get as close as possible. See ya!


	49. It Came From Outer Space

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above[Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, Nintendo, and Yankee Blaze; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**3!**

* * *

Chapter 48; It Came From Outer Space

* * *

Miborg and the trio were working on whatever they worked on in the Sanctuary one rainy evening, when out of the blue- 

"Incoming transmission," the computer announced monotonously.

"Hmm? A phone call?" Jessie asked, as Miborg approached the computer.

"Indeed – but who – hmm – caller ID?" Miborg requested.

"Lunasol," the computer told him. Miborg's face split into a huge smile.

"Oh, Lunasol! Accept transmission!" Miborg replied happily, and they waited for a brief moment it to connect.

"Who?" Meowth asked.

"He's an old friend of ours from a while back – how are you, my friend?" Miborg asked as the call connected, and the face of a Solrock but with a Lunatone's eyes appeared on screen.

"I am well, thank you. But I contact you in a time of great urgency; another meteorite is approaching the Earth," Lunasol told him.

"Really? But why is that-?" Miborg began.

"This is no ordinary meteorite! It houses a Jirachi," Lunasol said.

"The Wish Pokémon!" James broke in.

"Yes, but – if you don't mind my asking – who are you?" Lunasol asked.

"No time for that now! Do you know any more?" Miborg asked, but Lunasol shook his head.

"No. I'm not even certain of where it will land, though I have suspicions that it will be somewhere near Mt. Moon. You must have the Rangers retrieve it. If it were to fall into the hands of evil, who knows what they could do. They could wish for absolutely anything," Lunasol said gravely.

"But at the same time, we could use it to rid the world of evil! Thank you Lunasol, we'll get right on it!" Miborg said. Lunasol nodded as the call disconnected.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team Rocket HQ… 

Nanba watched through his telescope the majesty of the meteorite as it crashed through the Earth's atmosphere.

It greatly excited him. He stepped down from the stool he'd perched himself on, and waddled around his lab, cross-referencing things in heavy textbooks. When he was certain of himself, he dropped the book he was holding, and ran to his Boss's room excitedly.

He rapped lightly on the door, but received no response. He entered anyway.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked in a whisper, not turning away from his window. He was staring out at the evening sky.

"I thought you'd like to know, Sire – there is a meteor approaching the Earth. Mt. Moon to be exact, according to my calculations," Nanba told him.

"So?"

"Sire – it is the meteorite of a Jirachi!" he cried. This made Giovanni look round.

"A Jirachi you say?" he asked, concealing his excitement.

"Yes! As in the pokémon that is able to grant all your wishes! Including getting rid of those Rangers!" the scientist said violently, slamming his fist into his palm. Giovanni span right round and a huge grin formed on his furry face.

"Excellent! Send Cassidy and B&Q to wait for it immediately! We must be able to reach it before the Rangers even know of its presence! Bring my that Jirachi!" Giovanni roared ecstatically, and Nanba ran off to give them their orders, and Giovanni soon followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths… 

"So what would you guys rather do with your lives, be a test car dummy, or be a plumber, but with both your eyes poked out?" Kyle asked.

It was the latest in the line of his random conversations started from nowhere, that had moved on from why the Grass type was better than the Dragon type (started by Kurtis). Everyone blinked at him, and then carried on.

"Ok, so seriously, what do you guys want to do with your lives?" Kyle asked. He smiled as the others stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kyle Weaver…acting serious!?" Nanene cried.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother!?"

"I'm an alien, and I ate him!" Kyle yelled, prompting another rumbling tumbling fight, which was ignored.

"Hey, don't dis aliens!" Carl ordered, as he and Donny approached the group.

"Anyway…I know what I want to do. I'm gonna be a game designer for Silph Co. I'm gonna be the driving force behind Super Jail Break 16!" Greg said with a grin.

"Well I fancy my hand at being a vet," Anna said.

"Isn't one of the qualifications for that your name being Joy?" Donny asked.

"No, that's to be a Pokémon nurse, they're entirely different things! As a nurse you're unlikely to come up against anything more than battle injuries. As a vet you'll deal with absolutely anything, from broken bones, or whatever that Pokémon may have instead, to giving them shots," Anna explained, then with a chuckle asked, "What about you, babe. Bet you want to be a Pokémon master."

But Kris shook his head; "Nah. That was fun but I can't see myself doing that forever. I'd like to take my love for writing on. I'd really like to be a novelist, or a playwright. Maybe even writing for TV."

"Now I can tell you, _I _want to be a Pokémon master, and that's not just some silly little dream like most kids have," Kurtis said, "For several generations now, everyone in my family has won the Hoenn League at some point in their lives. And then my Great-Grandfather is Anthony Madigan for Pete's sake…"

"Well tell you what then, buddy. When all this is over and done with, you and I will go on a journey to Hoenn, and get you winning that trophy. Agreed?" Kris asked, holding out his hand, and Kurtis grabbed it and shook, nodding his head in time wearing a smile on his face.

"When all _what's_ over and done-?" Nanene asked, but Kurtis broke in.

"But don't get me wrong, I don't just want it because of the pressure, or to carry on the family legacy or something. This is well and truly my own dream," he said, "So what about the rest of you guys?"

* * *

As the others continued discussing, Kris received a call on his Neo Phone. 

"Go, guys."

"Kris, some friend of Miborg's has just phoned and-" Jessie began, but Miborg interrupted.

"His name is Lunasol!" he yelled.

"Whatever! This "Lunasol" has just phoned and according to him, a meteorite carrying a Jirachi is going to hit the Earth any time soon! With Jirachi he'll be able to have any and of his wishes granted, so we have got to get it back!" James cried.

"It's gonna be landin' near Mt. Moon, but don't worry about it yet, it won't land for another hour or so, so just finish up what you're doin' an' meet us dere! The t'ree of us are gonna go ahead," Meowth told him. Kris nodded pointlessly.

"Ok, we're on it," he said before hanging up.

"So Carl, you want to be a Tauros wrangler?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, I want to be a Miltankboy!" he moaned, stomping his foot.

* * *

About an hour later, on top of Mt. Moon… 

"Where is this thing!?" Butch asked angrily, staring at the sky with a pair of binoculars. The rain had stopped.

"Don't worry, so long as it lands before the Rangers show up," Cassidy said, also staring at the starless sky. Butch looked down at the ground.

"What about if the three stooges show up?" he asked. Cassidy looked down as well and saw Jessie, James and Meowth Teleport onto the scene.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Cassidy moaned, "Ok, we'd better go down and head them off…but we could use a little backup," she said, summoning a vial of lava to her hand. She smashed a hole in the ceiling, spotting a Clefable and four Geodude.

* * *

Shortly, inside the mountain's caves… 

"Where d'ya s'pose da gruesome twosome is?" Meowth asked quietly.

"How about right on top of you!?" Cassidy cackled, as her foot made contact with Jessie's face, Butch's with James's, and a new mutant's with Meowth's.

Said mutant was a six foot tall, proportionally accurate Clefable, but with arms like a Geodude, and a general rocky complexion.

"You're not gonna get your hands on the Jirachi!" Jessie hissed. Cassidy and Butch's faces went blank.

"Jirachi?" Butch asked.

"What Jirachi?" asked the unidentified mutant.

"We didn't know about any Jirachi," Cassidy said. The trio's faces fell in unison.

"You didn't?" James asked weakly. The three evil mutants snickered.

"Ooh, dey're bein' evil! I miss dat at times like dis…" Meowth sighed.

"Well we've still got this!" Jessie hissed, as she leapt round at Cassidy her tail glowing bright white. Cassidy grabbed it, canceling the Iron Tail, and she span Jessie round, however, she managed to get a foot hold against the wall of the cave, allowing Jessie to spin Cassidy round, and slam her against the ceiling, causing a Rock Slide which buried her, Butch, and the other mutant.

"Woo! Go Jessie!" James cheered. Meowth was sporting a foam finger with "#1" written on it.

"Oh no you don't!" the mutant roared, exploding back onto his feet, sending the rocks that had covered him flying at the trio, on top of which he began spinning his arms round to hurl another barrage.

But before they could find their mark, the rocks were diverted by lasers, originating from the Rangers' Neo Cycles.

"Just what we need! Ok, Gios attack!" Butch called, summoning foot soldiers from the ground.

"The meteorite will be landing any second! Fordo, can you handle them?" Cassidy asked.

"In my sleep," the mutant chuckled gruffly.

"Then we'll get outside and wait for it, you distract them," she ordered, before leaping through a hole in the roof which had presumably also been her entrance.

The Gios ran at the group, and the Rangers drove right through them, crushing them in the process – naturally resulting in them reforming and multiplying.

"We've got to go after those two! Can you guys handle this lot?" Kris asked, as Ritchie shot an Aura Sphere from the cannon on the front of his ATV.

"Piece of cake! We used to eat these things for breakfast!" James said smugly.

"He's not kiddin' dere, dey do actually taste pleasantly like Ganlon Berries," Meowth said, licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

"I'll stay here just in case," Ritchie said, as he smooshed Fordo into the ground with the SATV. The other Rangers sped out of the cave, and Ritchie drove his vehicle forward slightly, only to leap off backwards.

"Megahorn!" Ritchie cried, summoning the Heracross-inspired weapon to the top of his head. "Hammer Arm!" he added, letting his arm slam down on the mutant below him.

"Smog!" James cried, holding back the Gios as his lower half unleashed toxic gases.

"Acid!" Jessie hissed, reinforcing James's attack.

"Psybeam!" Meowth called, finishing them off.

* * *

Outside… 

"You're not getting the meteorite!" Kurtis yelled as the Rangers sped up to where the duo were waiting.

"Like you'll stop us! We'll get Jirachi and then Operation-!" Cassidy began, but she stopped as Anna screamed.

"PSYDUCK!" she yelled, and the Rangers leapt out of the way, as the meteorite connected with the mountain, collapsing the caves.

"Grab it, Borscht!" Cassidy hissed. Butch angrily leapt forward, as did Kris, and the two collided and began wrestling in the crater.

"Tap out! Tap out!" Butch roared, as he sat on Kris' back, bending his leg back, whilst Kris screamed in pain, refusing to give in.

"NEVER!"

"Men," Cassidy an Anna both sighed. They leapt at each other, and began rallying their attacks against one another.

"Go now, Greg, get the meteorite!" Rei yelled.

"Why me? Why don't we all-?" Greg asked confusedly.

"You heard the lady, now move!" Kurtis yelled, shoving him into the pit.

Greg stumbled and tripped, but quickly regained his footing. He picked up the meteorite, about the size of his chest, and made to walk back over to Kurtis and Rei.

But before he could, Fordo burst through the rock that had been forced down by the impact, sending Greg flying, and he lost his grip on the meteorite, sending it over the side of the mountain.

"NO! You fool!" Butch cried.

"Greg!" Rei yelled angrily.

"Not my fault! Blame that guy!" he wailed, pointing at Fordo. The mutant shoved him over.

"After it!" hissed Cassidy, scrambling away from Anna. She, Butch and Fordo led the way over the side of the mountain. The Rangers soon followed, with the four good mutants bringing up the rear once they'd broken free of the rock. They all watched as the meteorite tumbled down into a river with a very strong current…by the time they'd all climbed down the mountain, it was out of sight.

"Well down, idiots! Come on, we'd better get back to the castle and track it from there…" Cassidy sighed. Butch opened a lava hole and they vanished.

"That was pretty dumb. They could just follow the river," Greg pointed out.

"Uh, Greg?" Kurtis asked, as Rei began giggling. Greg shushed him.

"Now, the water is flowing that away," he said with a flourish, kneeling by the water, and pointing to his right.

"Greg," Kris sighed, but Greg completely ignored him.

"And judging by the speed of the river, I'd say it was already half a mile upstream by now…but not to worry, the Neo Cycles will be able to catch up to it in a matter of minutes!" Greg said proudly, standing up and brushing his hands off.

"GREG!" all eight others yelled.

"What?" he asked. They all pointed upstream. Greg looked to his right and saw it split into four different streams about ten feet away, "Oh…"

"Guys, can you get a lock on the meteorite?" Anna asked into her Neo Phone.

"Not really," Whitney yawned on the other end, "Why did you have to get me up at this hour? Couldn't Miborg handle it alone?"

"It's only 9:30," Anna told her.

"Yeah, Johto time!" Whitney snapped. Miborg then took over.

"We won't be able to find it for another few hours, so you should get home. If necessary we can send the trio after it, since they don't have mild-mannered alter egos," Miborg said. Jessie, James, and Meowth all hung their heads.

"I want a mild-mannered alter ego…" James mumbled.

"We'll head back then. See you guys later," Anna said to J, J & M, as the Rangers all left, leaving the trio to stand alone as the rain started again.

* * *

The next day… 

Night had come and gone, neither side having tracked down the meteorite, and Jessie, James & Meowth had retreated to the Sanctuary to sleep.

The meteorite had found its way to the eastern edge of Viridian overnight, where its stretch of water came to an abrupt end with a large pointy crack, cracking the rock right down the middle, revealing the tender sleeping pokémon inside…

"Ah…" it muttered, as its eyes fluttered open. "That was a good nap!" it yawned, stretching fully, and pulling itself free of the rock that had encased it, "Now it's fun time!"

And it Teleported off to where it thought it would have the most fun.

* * *

Kris's house… 

The Red Ranger was half asleep over his bowl of Rice Krispies, when Miborg phoned him.

"Ungh?" Kris murmured into his Neo Phone.

"Kris, we've found it – well – Jirachi has broken free! And now it's in Goldenrod!" Miborg told him. Kris instantly perked up, and ran out of his house in nothing but his slippers and boxers, leaving his parents to stare after him with wide eyes.

"Did he just-?"

"I _don't _wanna know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city… 

"It's nearby…" Cassidy murmured, checking the device in her hands. Doctor Nanba had inputted information allowing it to track the bio-signature of the Jirachi, and it pointed to Goldenrod City.

She led Fordo and Butch into an alleyway, and the signal grew stronger and stronger with every passing step.

"Keep going, you're mere feet away!" Miborg cried down the Neo Phone at the Rangers, as they ran down the same alleyway from the opposite end. Naturally, a collision occurred, knocking all of them to the ground.

"Uh…should have known _you'd_ show up!" Butch hissed at them.

"Ditto!" Anna roared angrily, as her pink blob of a pokémon let itself out of its Poké Ball. She sighed and returned it.

"Moving on…you're not gonna get your-!" Kurtis began yelling, but Greg interrupted.

"We did all this last night! Just find Jirachi!" he screamed. When he was finished, they all heard giggling and looked up. Jirachi was floating above them.

"You people are funny!" it giggled.

"There it is! Get it, Fordo!" Cassidy screeched.

Fordo leapt against the sides of the two buildings, bouncing from one to the other, and climbing ever higher, until he reached the top of the buildings, where Jirachi was waiting for him. He reached out to grab it, but flailed, and fell down. Jirachi then flew off, climbing even higher, giggling all the way.

As he fell, he landed on Butch.

"I told you to get Jirachi!" Cassidy hissed.

"Well then you should have given me wings! Or made me 100 times taller!" Fordo yelled angrily. Cassidy grinned.

"Then grow and get that wish maker!" she hissed, smashing a vial of lava on Fordo. He began to swell up, so the Rangers and mutants ran from the alley, as did Fordo when he grew too big, though he still managed to take large chunks from the sides of the buildings as he went.

Fordo cackled with laughter, as he swung his arms round, trying to catch Jirachi, but the small pokémon grew frightened, and flitted down to the city to hide.

"Destroy the city if you must, leave nowhere for Jirachi to hide!" Butch yelled up in a hoarse voice.

"We'll distract the Rangers," Cassidy grinned.

"Ritchie, you take the big guy, Kurtis, find Jirachi, everyone else, handle the clowns. Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

"No you don't!" Butch roared, tackling both Kris and Ritchie to the ground, preventing either one of them from calling their Zords.

"Rock Slide!" Fordo called from high above, flinging huge rocks from his body at the Rangers, just to make matters worse.

Kris managed to force Butch to take his hit, and Ritchie even managed to smash the boulder. Kurtis and Rei managed to simply dodge them, but Anna and Greg were hit, smashed against the ground. If not for their suits they'd have been totally flattened.

"Kurtis, move!" Kris yelled, and the Green Ranger ran off to find Jirachi, whilst Rei and Ritchie helped Greg and Anna free.

"Booze, you stay here and distract them, I'll stop Greenie!" Cassidy ordered, as she ran. Butch turned to the Rangers with a grin.

"Gios, attack!" he cried, summoning foot soldiers from the ground.

Before the Rangers could pull out a weapon to fend them off with, the grunts had leapt onto each of them, covering their faces whilst pounding their heads in, or twisting their arms and legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary… 

"Oh dear! The Rangers need help!" Miborg cried. He looked round to see Whitney, Jessie, James & Meowth all fast asleep against the machinery. He kicked the trio awake.

"Ungh?" Jessie moaned, as they all sat up.

"The Rangers need your help! You go get the Gios off them so they can use their Megazords!" Miborg cried. They all immediately perked up.

"Or better yet!" Meowth cried excitedly, whipping out a remote control, and pushing a big red button, "We could use da Mecha Meowth mark 72!"

Miborg watched on the giant robot, shaped like the mutant Meowth rise up in the city.

"Mark 72? I don't remember there being 71 other "Mecha Meowths"," Miborg commented.

"We had a life before 2106, you know," James said snootily, before the trio left.

* * *

Back in the city… 

The trio had already entered the cockpit via its foot before anyone had noticed the robot's presence.

"Like that piece of scrap metal will stand up to me!" Fordo laughed, launching Mega Punch, but the Mecha Meowth countered with a Fury Swipes, slashing at her fist.

"Hey, I just thought of something. How come our robots couldn't stand up to a single Pikachu, but they can hold their own against giant mutants and Megazords?" James asked in a puzzled tone.

"'Cause da script called for it! Pay Day!" Meowth called, shooting coins at Fordo, and repelling him.

"MEOWTH!" Jessie screamed, as her feline friend through precious money away.

"Relax, dey're Jimmy's bottle caps!" Meowth told her, leaving James to sob.

* * *

Ground level… 

"Come on guys! We need to be ready for if they need our help!" Greg cried, but the were still all being mobbed by Gios.

"Legend Armour blast!" Kris yelled suddenly, muffled by Gios, but blasting holes through their guts just the same. He ripped the rest from his body, and called on the Black Rocket.

"Ominous Wind!" he called, shooting it along. It flew past the other Rangers, pulling bits of the Gios into it slowly until they vanished into the winds.

"Your turn!" Rei hissed at Butch who backed off nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere… 

Donny and Carl were walking along the street, but they were fatigued due to hunger, and didn't notice the giant battles going on behind them.

"Oh man…why did we skip breakfast today?" Donny, as Jirachi floated above them.

"Yeah…I wish we had a big omelette each!" Carl cried. Jirachi perked up.

"I can do that!" it giggled under its breath. It glowed blue for a second, as a pair of omelettes began floating before them. Their eyes shot wide open, and they grabbed the precious food before it fell to the ground. They immediately began stuffing their faces.

"Wow!" Donny spluttered through a mouthful, "This is the best omelette I've ever had!"

"Ummumfumrum!" Carl mumbled.

Jirachi behind them suddenly became very tired and yawned, collapsing on the ground as Kurtis and Cassidy arrived.

"Jirachi! At last! Now, you will do as Team Rocket commands you!" Cassidy cackled at it, but the little pokémon merely yawned.

"Nah, I'm too sleepy," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Cassidy asked monotonously.

"You're too sleepy!?" Kurtis asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, granting wishes makes me sleepy…" it said, as its eyes slowly closed. It pointed at the duo nearby, having enjoyed their omelettes and now feeling fully refreshed, "I'll wake up in about a thousand years, come back then."

And with that, Jirachi fell asleep. The ground around it shot up, creating a layer of rock around Jirachi, and it shot back into space.

"Oh, that's priceless," Kurtis sighed, "You got done over by Donny and Carl, _again_! They weren't even trying this time!"

"Grrrrr…Fordo! Smash this Ratata hole to pieces!" Cassidy screamed. She stormed back over to Butch, who was on the wrong end of the Insecta Ray and Thermo Booster.

"We're leaving!" she hissed, opening a lava hole.

"What about Jirachi?" Butch asked. Cassidy didn't answer, "Arevaderche!"

"Ok…what happened?" Ritchie asked, as Kurtis returned to the group.

"Jirachi went back to space. It said it'd be back next millennium," the Green Ranger chuckled.

"Ok…well, I guess we'd better finish that thing off…" Kris sighed, looking up at the battle above.

* * *

Jessie pushed a button, and pink lasers shot from the robot' eyes in the form of Psybeams. 

"No!" Fordo cried weakly, but then snapped out of the Psybeams, and screamed, "NO! I will not be defeated by the likes of _you_ traitors! Meteor Mash!"

She slammed her metallic fist hard against the Mecha Meowth mark 72, and it tore clean in two, sending the top half flying.

"Activate ejector seats!" James cried. All three of them were catapulted from the robot.

"How come, even after we joined da good guys, we're still endin' up da losers!?" Meowth cried.

"Don't worry, the Rangers will finish it off. Besides, I always enjoyed these free flights," James muttered.

"Yeah…it just lets you forget all your troubles," Jessie murmured.

"Yeah, until we blast off right on top of da Sanctuary!" Meowth wailed, before all three of them slammed against the glowing green roof. Miborg opened it slightly allowing them to fall in.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod… 

Fordo was tired out by the battle, but she'd finally achieved what no other mutant ever had.

"Hey! Hey, I won! I did it! I'm the greatest mutant in history!" she laughed ecstatically, before receiving a tap on the shoulder. She span round, finding herself face to face with the Neo Megazord powered up with the Legend Armour.

"Actually, that honour belongs to him," Anna's voice boomed to her, pointing behind her. She span round again, to see the Mega Insectazord, also wearing the Legend Armour.

"Dual Legend Armour blast!" both Kris and Ritchie yelled.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

* * *

Having chosen not to watch the battle on TV, Giovanni became extremely excited when Cassidy and Butch entered the throne room in a lava hole, but less so when he saw they looked angry and miserable. 

"Here's your stupid machine," Butch grunted, as Cassidy threw it at Nanba. He fumbled, but caught it safe and sound, and began inspecting it.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Giovanni bellowed, "WHERE IS JIRACHI!?"

"Sire, it – escaped – it returned to space. Apparently someone else used its wishes up, and it became tired again," Cassidy reported. Giovanni's anger actually seemed to fall however, instead of climb, and he became sombre.

"I'm going back to my room," he croaked, his mouth dry as anything. But Nanba's face broke into a massive smile.

"Wait, sire! My tracker managed to run some scans on Jirachi before it left!" he cried. Giovanni turned to face him, not allowing his hopes to rise, "With this information on its own durability within intergalactic travel, and that compared to each of our mutated human physiology – YES! I'm able to make Operation: Blast Off safe! All I have to do is complete the rocket – which should only take me a few days – and we'll be able to initiate Operation: Blast Off at long last!" Nanba screamed. Giovanni burst out laughing with joy.

"This is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! Everybody, prepare yourselves! For we're days away from total galactic conquest!" he roared delightedly.

_What is Operation: Blast Off? What did Jirachi have to do with it? Will the Rangers be ready for their greatest battle? The countdown is almost over on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: At long last, I've completed chapter 48! You all know what that means! With Chapters 49 and 50 prewritten, all I have to do is edit them ever so slightly, and then I can post them! Then it'll be just one more chapter before Dino Force! It's gonna be massive! 

Also, we're only three reviews away from reaching the total of Johto, so please, _please _review! I'm gonna say it now, though, because I might forget at the end of next chapter, I wrote these next two before chapter 25 – before Butch and Cassidy were even introduced! So forgive me if I miss things like in the battle scenes, I actually couldn't put a single move in for them back then because I hadn't decided what they'd end up made of. This will be his last chance, so I'm going to give Giovanni the task of replying to your reviews for this chapter. See ya!


	50. Blasting Off Again Part 1

Giovanni had a huge grin plastered on his face as he walked down the corridors of his castle, into Nanba's lab. From there he took a secret passageway down a flight of concealed stairs to a cave deep under Mt. Silver, where his life's work stood waiting, being fine tuned by Dr. Nanba. He smiled up at it.

He'd been informed that the castle's previous tenants had used the cave as a Zord holding bay. But his use of it was far greater.

"Yes! My plan nears completion! After a year of toil, I now have everything I need to activate Operation: Blast Off!" Giovanni cried manically.

"Nanba, how long until you're ready?!" Giovanni asked, his eye twitching as he looked over to his science officer.

"Um – only a few hours, sire," Nanba said nervously.

"Excellent! Cassidy, Bounce, get to Goldenrod and stall the Rangers by any means necessary! They must not be allowed to interfere!" Giovanni cackled into a mobile. Back in the throne room his two lackeys left through a lava hole.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above[Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

_Neo! (All six Rangers stand before season logo, credits below read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack, Daniel the Dragonfly, anonymous, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Phoenix Espeon, and Nintendo; Everything Else by Psyduck Ranger – Super Jack")_

**2!**

* * *

Chapter 49; Blasting Off Again – Part 1

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were enjoying a peaceful Wednesday (not Thursday!?) afternoon alone in the Sanctuary. Whitney was out at the gym, and Miborg was out in northern Hoenn, tending his new banana trees he'd managed to get hold of. Both he and Whitney had had much more time on their hands since the trio had joined the Rangers… 

"Jessie," James asked, trying to wake the slumbering mutant in her chair.

"Mm?" She mumbled, barely awake.

"When are we going to tell them about – you know – Operation: Blast Off? They need to know," James said quietly, for fear of anyone returning.

"Well what can we tell them anyway? We don't know much as it is," Jessie sighed.

"Yeah, but Jimmy's right. We should tell 'em what we can!" Meowth chimed in.

"Ok, we'll tell them, but not just yet. It's so restful, and peaceful," Jessie sighed, trying to lie down back to sleep, until the danger alarm blared in their ears.

"So much for restful and peaceful," James sighed, as they turned to the danger orb.

"Cassidy!" Jessie hissed as she always did when she saw her rival.

"And Bit!" James yelled.

"And company," Meowth sighed. They were joined by no less than six mutants, and were ravaging Goldenrod's entertainment district.

Jessie turned to the main console, and typed in "1", Kris' phone number.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths… 

"Guys! Hide me! Quick!" Ritchie cried, as he rushed in, ducking underneath the table which the other Rangers, Kyle, and Adelie were sat at.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked, but Ritchie couldn't answer before Nanene came in.

"Where is he?!" Nanene asked furiously.

"Who?" Kurtis asked.

"Ritchie! His Scizor has completely wrecked our apartment! I told him to get it a new Poké Ball! I mean, I don't mind it being out so long as Ritchie can control it! Anyway, I saw him come in, so where is he?" Nanene asked.

"He's-" Greg began, about to tell her, as he thought Ritchie should accept what's coming to him and get it over with, but suddenly Kris' phone rang, and they knew what it would be.

"He's – just gone to hide in the bathroom – you know, so you can't follow him," Greg lied.

"Oh really?! Well he's not getting away with this! Come on, Kyle, you're getting him out of there!" Nanene asked, dragging Kyle away.

"But – my cappuccino!" he wailed, as she dragged him by the ear.

"Run!" Adelie whispered urgently, and the six of them hurried out.

"Go, guys," Kris said.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but you have 8 mutants waiting for you near the Game Corner," Jessie told him.

"8!? What are they up to? Ok, we'll be there pronto!" Kris cried.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary… 

"Remember when we worked at the Game Corner?" James asked reminiscently.

"All in da past, Jimmy-boy," Meowth told him, as Jessie then proceeded to call Whitney, then Miborg.

"Miborg, we need you back here now, the Rangers have 8 mutants to fight and they might need our help if it gets ugly," Jessie told him.

"Oh, but my bananas!" Miborg wailed.

"I know, we all love bananas, but they'll have to wait!" Jessie cried, and she hung up.

"You have to admit though, he grows some really yummy bananas," James commented, but the others shushed him, and turned to watch the danger orb.

* * *

Goldenrod City… 

The Rangers arrived, face-to-face with Cassidy, Butch, and mutants based on Lucario, Lombre, Marshtomp, Girafarig, Ledian, and Charmeleon that were more or less seven foot tall version of the pokémon they were made from, stood on hind legs if necessary. They all looked very sloppy.

"Ok, what's your game? Six, random mutants – you're a distraction, aren't you?" Anna asked, and she smirked as Cassidy and Butch grew angry, indicated by their scowls.

"You guys are SO predictable!" Rei cried.

"Either way, you don't stand a chance of stopping us, along with the Gios!" Butch yelled, and a horde of Gios sprouted from the ground.

"Whatever. We've beaten you easily before, and we'll do it again. Ready, guys?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

Each of the new mutants leapt at a Ranger each, but due to bad design the Rangers were all much faster than the mutants, and they dodged the attacks, allowing them to retaliate with their own.

"Laser Sabre!" five out of six Rangers called, striking the mutants down, whilst Ritchie used a doppelganger to confuse the Lucario mutant, and send it flying to the ground.

But the Gios then rounded on them, lashing out all they could, distracting the Rangers long enough for the mutants to return to their feet.

"Laser mode!" Kris ordered, switching his weapon from sword to blaster, as did the others, and they soon managed to shoot down most of the army, whilst Ritchie dealt with them using his Scissor Claws.

"Heat Wave!" the Charmeleon mutant called, blasting out intense heat the Rangers' way.

"Surf!" both the Marshtomp and Lombre mutants called, drenching the Rangers. However, Greg and Kurtis managed to get over that, and they leapt at the mutants, Greg holding the Octo-Cannon and Thermo Blaster, and Kurtis with the Arbo-Gun and Web Spinner.

"Hydro Pump! Fire laser!"

"Sludge! Signal Beam!"

The four blasts repelled the Marshtomp, Lombre, Charmeleon, and Girafarig mutants, but that still left four able to attack.

"Focus Punch!" Cried the Lucario mutant, hitting Greg dead on.

"Silver Wind!" cried the Ledian mutant, hitting Kurtis.

"Shadow Ball!" both Cassidy and Butch yelled, hitting each of the Rangers, and knocking them back down.

"Imprison!" the Girafarig mutant cried, preventing the Rangers from moving.

"Face it, Poké Rangers! You're no match for us! And soon, the Boss will be able to activate Operation: Blast Off, and you'll be – OOF!" Cassidy cried, as Jessie's foot made contact with her face.

"Da Boss aint gonna do squat!" Meowth cried angrily, as he, Jessie, and James struck fighting poses.

"Ah, I was hoping you three would show up. So, do you honestly think that you have what it takes to defeat all three of us?" Cassidy asked.

"Please, any one of us could defeat you single-handed – well, maybe not James. But I'll let you in on a little secret – you shouldn't just spend ages bragging. It gives your opponent's time to fight back!" Jessie yelled, as James released a Smokescreen.

Everyone heard several painful noises, and when the smoke was gone, the six new mutants were gone, and Meowth was blowing dust off his claws.

"What – but how?!" Butch cried.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Do it, Rangers!" James yelled, as he Jessie, and Meowth ducked out of the way.

"Neo Blaster!" Kris yelled, and he and Anna took hold of the weapon.

"Rocket Blaster!" Greg cried, and he and Rei raised the weapon.

"Insecta-Ray!" Ritchie called, and he and Ritchie carried the weapon.

"FIRE!" all the Rangers yelled, aiming to deliver Cassidy and Butch's final blows, but with some quick moving, Cassidy and Butch managed to deal their own terrible strike.

Cassidy spilt some lava on the ground, creating a lava hole, right underneath Meowth's feet. Meowth was forced into it by gravity, and once on the other side, Cassidy and Butch pulled him up and held him in front of themselves, resulting in all three blasts making contact with Meowth.

"NO!" screamed all of the Rangers, Jessie, and James, as their feline friend fell once again.

"Arevaderche," Butch laughed, as he and Cassidy retreated to Team Rocket HQ.

"Meowth!" Jessie cried.

"I – can't believe we – that they – Meowth," Anna said sadly.

"It – it wasn't your fault. It was theirs. Team Rocket," James hissed, pounding the ground.

"Come on, we'd better get to the Sanctuary," Kris said, and the 8 of them hurried to Azalea Forest.

* * *

Shortly, at the Sanctuary… 

"Ok, so Meowth was destroyed. But this wasn't the first time – it's happened before right? He has nine lives. That can't have been his last one!" Whitney cried.

"No – but he is now on his last. And even still, it's not really very nice seeing him destroyed every time," James said.

"And he'd normally be back by now, too," Jessie said sadly.

"Well, maybe he is. Where was he revived, just a random place or something? Because I don't think I saw him being revived at any of our battles," Kurtis said thoughtfully.

"No – we weren't around most of the time when he was revived, but if we were in battle, he'd always come back to help us. Either that, or we just saw him back at the castle-" Jessie said.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg cried suddenly.

"What, what is it, is it Meowth?!" James cried hopefully, rushing over to the cyborg.

"No – well, sort of. Actually, yes. You see, I've worked it out. And I've worked out the lava – what it is. It all makes sense now. That lava is what made all of you mutate, and for Meowth, his mutation bestowed upon him something of superstition – eight, additional lives. But it came with a price. Every time he lost one of those lives, he returned to the area where the mutation was strongest, like a magnet. The same way the lava was drawn to the top of Mt. Chimney, because of the mutant Groudon. But since the Groudon was destroyed, the lava became the centre of the magnetic attraction, like if the sun was removed from the solar system, then some planets would simply begin orbiting Jupiter, the second strongest gravitational force in our solar system. So when Meowth is destroyed each time, he returns to where the lava now is," Miborg said, looking more and more scared with each word.

"He returns to the castle!" James cried, looking at Jessie with wide eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle… 

As Meowth materialised in his former home and base, Cassidy and Butch, stood next to him, laughed evilly.

"Here you go, Meowth, have a top-up!" Cassidy laughed, splashing Meowth with a vial of lava. The label read "Lava formula #7: Mind Control".

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary… 

"Ok, if we're gonna have a chance of saving Meowth, we need to know everything we can. Cassidy and Bean mentioned Operation: Blast Off. Do you two know anything about that?" Kris asked Jessie and James, as he paced the Sanctuary.

"Yes – a little. Operation: Blast Off was the very reason the Boss set up Team Rocket in the first place – and why he had everyone who worked there say, "Blasting off again" whenever they lost – however whenever we lost we actually happened to be blasting off, most of the time. We're not sure what it is, but it only really started and became a reality when we came to the 22nd Century, and more importantly, after he saw the Kaku Rangers. He's been having us steal all sorts of weird things since we arrived here," Jessie told them.

"Yeah, we know, you guys framed me for it, remember?" Rei asked rhetorically.

"Yes, we remember, and we're sorry for it, you know we are. All we got from that was a load of steel, but the Boss seemed happier with that than any of the money or art. Then when we tried to hijack that rocket, he was furious when we failed, I think he would have destroyed us there and then if we didn't have the rocket fuel," James said.

"Ok, so what else has he gathered?" Whitney asked.

"We're not sure – when they arrived, he had Cassidy and Butch get everything else for him – he didn't want any of us to find out all the details, in case we betrayed him and told anyone," Jessie said.

"You mean like now? Seems like a pretty good plan to me, he knows what he's doing," Greg said.

"Or he's read Harry Potter," Kurtis said shrugging.

"So he's got steel, rocket fuel, an endless supply of magic lava, and who knows what else – what is he planning?" Anna asked, and everyone fell silent, until the danger alarm went off.

"What now?!" Kris cried in frustration.

"Oh dear! It's Meowth!" Miborg cried, and indeed, on the danger orb they saw Meowth, along with Cassidy and Butch, giant sized, attacking Violet City.

"What's he doing?! Why's he attacking the city?!" Rei cried desperately.

"Lava formula #7. Mind Control. It's what was used against the youth club's manager, they're forcing him!" Jessie cried.

"Why didn't you ever use that on us? You'd have had the Poké Rangers under your control," Greg asked, and James just shrugged.

"Ok, we've got to get there, now, hold Meowth off, and give Cassidy and Butch everything we've got!" Kris cried furiously.

"We're coming too! We have to help Meowth!" James said.

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor power!"

* * *

When they arrived in Violet, Jessie joined Kris and Anna in the Neo Megazord, and James joined Greg and Rei in the Rocket Megazord. Kurtis and Ritchie piloted the Mega Insectazord. 

"Prepare for trouble, we're in control of your friend!"

"Make it double, this is the end!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people's in every nation!"

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course!"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Meowth dat's right," Meowth finished in monotone.

"How dare you make Meowth sing the wrong motto!? We may not be in Team Rocket but we still care about that motto! Now you've gone to far!" James cried, pushing random buttons around him, and the Megazord flailed about, not getting any hits on the mutants opposite.

"How pathetic! Meowth, show us some of the incredible power you displayed earlier!" Meowth cried, and Meowth obeyed, launching Fury Swipes furiously against the Neo Megazord, and Jessie found it hard to watch.

"Silver Wind!" Kurtis called, blasting Meowth of the Megazord, and he and Ritchie flew over to handle him. The Rocket Megazord then took on Butch, and the Neo Megazord against Cassidy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave at Mt. Silver… 

"How much longer, Nanba?!" Giovanni asked ecstatically, as he re-entered the cave.

He looked up at the marvelous vessel above, his life's work; his own spacecraft.

"I'm almost finished, sire. But, sire, I never truly understood, do you mind me asking why you're doing this?" Nanba asked.

"Not at all. You're my life-long friend, I trust you almost as much as I do myself. You see, all my life I have been fascinated by the stars, and so much do I want to see them. I decided to become an astronaut for Mossdeep, but I realised that it wouldn't be enough to simply see the stars. I wanted them to be mine. And so, when my dear Mother retired, I took over Team Rocket, in an attempt to gain control of pokémon, or people, anything that could me into space. To rule it. And when I first saw the Kaku Rangers, all those years ago, I knew it could happen, and I only wanted it more. And now, my dream is finally becoming a reality. With the Team Rocket-Mark 3!" he cried, staring up at his glorious new spaceship, as Nanba closed the panel behind which he had been working on.

"It's finished, sir," Nanba said.

"YES! Finally! We leave at once!" Giovanni cried, laughing like a schoolboy, as he rushed in to the cockpit, shortly joined by Nanba.

"Blast off in T-minus 10 seconds," Nanba began.

* * *

Back in Violet City, Cassidy and Butch were beginning to tire under the strain of the Megazord's fighting them, but Meowth was actually managing to overpower the Neo Megazord. 

"Hyper Beam!" Kris screamed, but even the blast released from the torso didn't faze Meowth.

* * *

"Blast Off!" Giovanni cried excitedly, back in the Rocket, as the ship began to move upwards, and the cave roof slid open. 

The rocket taking off could be seen all over Johto, as the ship was at least five times the size of any of the Megazords.

Giovanni's lifelong dream was finally becoming a reality. And there was nothing the Rangers could do about it.

* * *

"Hello, Poké Rangers! Welcome to the end of the Universe as you know it!" Giovanni's voice boomed via megaphone. 

"In your dreams, creep! You'll never win! We will ALWAYS defeat you!" Kris cried back.

"Oh really? Why, look over there. I believe I can see your base, the Sanctuary," Giovanni cried, indicating towards the west, but it would be a wonder if he could see it, as it was extremely well hidden by the thick forest.

The cover on the spaceship opened up, and three stacked missiles slid out.

"Fire missiles 1, 2, and 3!" Giovanni laughed, pushing a big red button, and the missiles launched and flew west, until they climbed down around Azalea Forest, and exploded.

"No!" Greg cried.

"The Sanctuary!" Rei screamed.

"Miborg!" Anna wailed.

"Whitney!" Ritchie added.

"So, what are you going to do, Rangers? Are you going to help your friends? Or will you try to stop me from escaping to space? And let's not forget stopping these three!" Giovanni said, laughing maniacally, as the spaceship slowly but steadily began continuing its climb into space.

_Are Miborg & Whitney, and the Sanctuary ok? Can the Rangers save Meowth? Is this the end for the Poké Rangers? The countdown ends next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: Whee! This rocks. And this is your last chance to guess what the countdown is all about. It's all coming out next chapter! So, one major example of an edit was that last scene. Originally it wasn't even in this chapter, but the opening scene next chapter, and the big ending was the Rangers discovering the rocket. Meowth is set to reply this chapter – don't worry; he won't still be under influence of lava formula #7. See ya! 


	51. Blasting Off Again Part 2

"What – what's happening – Greg cried, as sparks flew from the control consoles, and each of the Rangers suits began fading. Suddenly, all of the Megazords broke up, and the Rangers, Jessie, and James were ejected. The Rangers looked on as the Zords vanished before their eyes.

"Well, well, well. It seems they were even more foolish that I thought!" Giovanni laughed.

"Um – sire – I'm sorry to say, but power levels have fallen significantly after that attack – and from having to maintain the ship being kept stationary – we have to recharge," Nanba said anxiously.

"Very well. I don't mind. I've waited all my life, and 90 years more; I can wait a little more. And besides, there is now no-one who can stand in my way!" Giovanni said calmly, and the ship returned to its launch pad.

Kris, Anna, Rei, Greg, and Kurtis looked at themselves in shock, as they powered down.

What's happened!? Why did you demorphed!?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know! We have to get to the Sanctuary – or what's left of it," Greg said, gulping.

"RITCHIE!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, crouched over the mutant, and everyone else gathered round.

* * *

_(Backing music plays, Rangers shown battling, including the Neo Cycles)_

_To protect the world, from devastation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Kris, Red Ranger, Arcanine Zord shown)_

_To unite all peoples, within our nation[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Greg, Blue Ranger with Thermo Booster, Octillery Zord shown)_

_(Kurtis, Green Ranger, Sunflora Zord shown)_

_To denounce the evils, of truth and love[Go Neo, Go Neo, Go! (Anna, Pink Ranger, Togekiss Zord shown)_

_To extend our reach to, the stars above[Go Neo, Poké Rangers! (Rei, Yellow Ranger, Manectric Zord shown)_

_(Backing music plays, Ritchie, Silver Scizor, Scizor Zord shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jessie, James, & Meowth glaring at Cassidy & Butch)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Jimmy meeting with Dr. Nanba)_

_Poké Rangers Neo! (Giovanni sat on his throne)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Neo & Rocket Megazords, and Mega Insectazord battling)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rocket Rangers shown)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Neo Weapons, Rangers with Neo Blaster, Scizor with Insecta-Ray)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Whitney, Miborg in Sanctuary)_

_Po-ké Ran-gers! (Kris and Rocket Ranger using Battlizers, fighting in the air as a rocket takes off behind them)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Donny, Carl & BT peaking out of a bush, Nanene and Kyle shown at a table at Golden Youths)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Kris/Megazord using Legend Armour)_

_Poké Rangers Neo[Neo! (Rangers with Laser Sabres)_

_Po-ké! (Neo Garuda Megazord using Brave Bird)_

_Ran-gers! (Ranger teens at Golden Youths)_

* * *

**1!**

**Blast Off!**

* * *

Chapter 50; Blasting Off Again - Part 2

* * *

Ritchie hadn't demorphed, but then again, The Silver Scizor was his natural form. Instead, he had become a strange, hideous mix of The Silver Scizor and his holographic form. He still had metal skin, but it was now the brown colour of his normal skin, and his face was similar to the hologram, only without any features beyond eyes, and his hair formed the same three spikes as a Scizor would have. 

"We need to move! Anna, get your Espeon out, we need it and James to Teleport us, NOW!" Kris cried.

Anna called out her pokémon, and by combining its powers with James, Teleported the nine of them to the heart of Azalea Forest.

* * *

"Good work Espeon, thank you," Anna said, recalling her pokémon. 

"Oh sweet Arceus!" Greg cried in horror. The Sanctuary was – not. It just was not.

The protective green force field now lay scattered around the forest like a broken eggshell. Parts of computer could be seen strewn throughout the forest. The danger orb had been cracked right down the middle, and now looked like it was simply glass, but there was one sight in particular that haunted Kris, Anna, Greg and Kurtis – the pedestal which had supported the Great Sphere was now nothing but a pile of dust.

"Whitney?!"

"Miborg?!"

These were the only sounds heard being called in the forest for the next minute or so.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! This isn't possible! Nothing can penetrate the Sanctuary!" the Rangers and mutants heard Miborg cry, and they found him huddled against a tree, shaking insanely.

"Rangers! What happened!? How-!?" Miborg cried, a look of pure, unadulterated fear in his non-mechanical eye.

"That lava is capable of anything, if used correctly. Giovanni must have used it in those missiles," James said glumly.

"Urgh. I miss being a youth worker," Whitney sighed, as she lifted a large piece of the dome off of her, with help from Kurtis.

"So Giovanni launched missiles and destroyed the Sanctuary?" Whitney asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can't believe this! Through thick and thin, no matter what, we've always had the Sanctuary there to support us! Even when our Johto powers were destroyed!" Kurtis cried, kicking the remains of the danger orb.

"Wait, we almost forgot, when Giovanni destroyed the Sanctuary, the Megazords fell apart, and disappeared, and we demorphed, and Ritchie-!" Greg cried, and Ritchie gave a load moan at that moment, and Whitney saw what had become of him.

"Don't worry about Ritchie. If I'm right – and I am almost 100 of the time – then he'll be fine. But then again, there's something else related to that that means we are in serious trouble. Giovanni has – destroyed the Neo Zords," Whitney said sternly.

"Ok, somebody pinch me now, pinch me, and I'll wake up, and it'll be that day when we met Celebi, and then we won't meet Celebi, and Nyura won't come, then Team Rocket won't come, and then everything will be fine," Greg said, taking deep breaths.

"How did he-?" Anna asked.

"Basically, the Neo Zords were tied in with the mainframe of this place – and now – the Sanctuary's gone – meaning the Neo Zords are. And, since your powers came from the Neo Zords…" Whitney said, not needing to explain anything else.

"And that's why – this is happening," Ritchie said with a struggle.

"Ritchie don't you need to rest," Anna said, kneeling down besides him.

"But I – have to explain. When you guys got your – your Neo Phones – you used them to contain the power of the Zords, which you – you guys manipulated to help you morph. But when I – when I mutated – I didn't have anything to – to contain the power of the Scizor. So the power – was fed directly into my body. But now, the Scizord is gone, and so are your powers – and so – what's gonna happen to me?!" Ritchie finished.

"I promise, you'll be fine! Anyway, there might still be a chance! If any of the Zords survived, then we can use them to help you guys morph again, and defeat Giovanni!" Miborg cried, "Now, we have the Pidgeot and Golem Zords, because we didn't use them – and – well, I didn't tell you before, but now seems to be the perfect time. I wasn't out tending bananas – I've tracked down the 16th Zord! It's Altaria, and it forms an arm. Now, we can check for any others via my inbuilt computers – it has exactly the same information as the computers here did, but it isn't linked to them like the Zords were…YES! We still have the Heracross, Togekiss, and Arbok Zords, too! You can use them to morph, but you'll still have the same colours and everything as you did before. Yes, I'm sorry Greg, but it's better than nothing," Miborg said.

"Ok, guys. We need to move, now. First we stop Cassidy, Butch and Meowth, then the rocket. Jessie, James, you two have to wait here. Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Neo Access!"

"Zero one two! Singlehorn Ranger!"

"Double-0 4! Jubilee Ranger!"

"Double-0 8! Cobra Ranger!"

"Zero one five! Humming Ranger!"

"Zero one four! Rock Ranger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Golden Youths… 

"…And finally, meteorologists have located the source of the unusual tidal activity across the world. They've put it down to unusual _lunar _activity. More on this as it develops," the radio hummed away to itself, but nobody was listening.

Everyone in the youth club was oblivious to the terrible events going on nearby, and Kyle was still in the bathroom, looking for Ritchie.

"I'm telling you, Nanene, Ritchie hid under the table, and I bet you he and the others left ages ago! Now let me out!" Kyle cried – Nanene was blocking the door, preventing Kyle's escape.

"Nuh-uh, I am not falling for that one, you are not coming out of there unless-" Nanene said, but paused when the door vanished, and she fell backwards into Kyle's arms.

"Whadda ya know, it's pull open. You ok?" Kyle asked, and Nanene realised the position she was in.

"Yes! I'm fine!" she cried, standing up, "Ok, you win, let's just go tell his aunt," Nanene said, dragging Kyle off again.

"Can I at least finish my cappuccino?!" Kyle asked desperately.

"No. It's probably cold by now anyway," Nanene said, dragging Kyle off by the ear again, past the table, which Donny was finally clearing.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Donny cried, and he rushed to the bar, and began dragging Carl by his ear.

"Hey! Get off me! Why are you trying to drag me?" Carl asked, not being perturbed by Donny's attempts.

"Because I wanted to be in the finale," Donny said sadly.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was talking to a mysterious man over some blueprints on the bar.

* * *

Shortly, at the gym… 

"Hello! Whitney? I need to talk to you about your dear nephew!" Nanene yelled when she entered the cavernous building.

"It doesn't look like she's here," Kyle said, "Can I go now?"

"NO!" Nanene yelled.

"Uh – hello?" they both heard a voice call, and they spun round to see a boy, about their age. His hair was black with blue highlights, or blue with black highlights – it was hard to tell. His read t-shirt had three squares, and a message reading "How to score a princess" on it. He wore a gold chain around his neck, white cleats on his feet, and black jeans on his legs. When he saw Nanene, he raised his eyebrows, saying "Hello!" and he rushed over.

"Hi there, the name's Masterson. James Masterson. I'm guessing someone as frankly gorgeous as you must be the Goldenrod City gym leader?" he asked, and Nanene giggled.

"Hold on, James Masterson? As in J from Rei and J?!" Nanene asked excitedly.

"So you've heard of me, have you?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! We LOVE your show, we listen to it every day!" Nanene cried.

"Well, yeah, but, we didn't start listening for you. We listen to it because our friend is Rei. Anyway, she's not the gym leader. The gym leader is out at the moment, although she should be here, we're looking for her ourselves," Kyle told him.

"She should be here? Then I guess she wont be long, might as well hang around," James said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Nanene Valentine, and this is my friend, Kyle Weaver," Nanene said.

"Nanene, huh? What a beautiful, fitting name. You know Nanene is my favourite name. And Valentine's Day is my favourite day of the year," James said, causing Nanene to giggle even more, and Kyle began twitching with anger and sickness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Violet City… 

"Let's go, guys! Garuda Megazord: Rock Steady mode!" Kris called, and the six Zords combined into one.

"You're going down this time!" Rei yelled.

"Oh, you think so, do you? Meowth, attack them!" Cassidy called, and Meowth leapt at the Ultrazord, but he didn't manage to knock it down (hint: the name).

"Meowth, please, snap out of it!" Kurtis cried.

"It's no good – how did we snap Jimmy out of it?" Kris asked.

"We didn't – the trio used the last of the lava they had to free him," Anna said.

"Then there's only one thing we can do. I'm sorry, Meowth," Kris sighed.

"Kris, you can't-!" Greg cried.

"Do you think I want to!? But these are the choices we have to make, as Poké Rangers. For the good of the world!" Kris cried, with tears forming beneath his helmet.

"Legend Armour, activate!" he cried, and his torso plate appeared on the Ultrazord.

"Legend Armour Final Blast!" he screamed, and in a blinding flash of light, Meowth was destroyed – once and for all.

"Now for you two!" Kris whispered, his voice shaking.

"BRAVE BIRD!" he screamed, and the Megazord ploughed straight through both mutants before them, eliminating them as well.

The Rangers simply stood in the cockpit for quite some time afterwards, trying to calm down, until the rocket began taking off again.

"Kris, the rocket!" Anna cried, but already, the Ultrazord had taken off, but as the rocket gained speed, the Ultrazord fell behind.

"We'll never catch them in this, it's too heavy! Anna, with me, we're going to take it out from the inside," Kris said.

"Ok. Neo Wings!" she called, and the Neo Weapon attached to her back.

"Rocket Battlizer: Rocket mode!" Kris yelled, and he was encased in the armour. The two Rangers left the Ultrazord, and easily caught the rocket.

"What?! You insolent little Caterpie! No – it doesn't matter – you'll never infiltrate this ship! Just try!" Giovanni yelled, and if Kris had a mouth, Giovanni would have seen him mouth "Fire Missiles!" through the soundproof glass. The powerful blast cracked open the "windows" of the spaceship, and Kris then pulled them apart, and both Rangers flew in.

"It's over, Giovanni. You've lost," Kris told him with raw fury.

"Surrender now and we might go easy on you," Anna said.

"No! You will not defeat me!" Giovanni cried, his voice growing high pitched.

"Earthquake!" Giovanni added, stomping on the floor, and the whole ship shook, but Anna and Kris took flight, so it only affected Nanba.

"Sire, if you continue like this, you'll tear the ship apart!" Nanba cried.

"I don't care any more! I just want to annihilate these Rangers! The bane of my existence!" Giovanni screamed, beginning to cry.

"It's over," Kris repeated, "Anna, get out," he added, and Anna didn't question him.

"Battlizer: Self-Destruct!" Kris cried, and a huge explosion returned Kris to his normal Ranger form, and it destroyed Giovanni and Nanba's mutant halves; they were human again.

"No! My power! It's gone!" Giovanni wailed, but he then began laughing as the ship came to a halt and span round.

"Look what you've done. You've activated the ships emergency system. It will now burrow into the Earth's centre, and destroy it from the inside," Giovanni cried, laughing manically, as the ship began to fall.

"But sire, you'll kill us all! I didn't build that!" Nanba cried, but Giovanni ignored him.

"What now, Red Ranger?" Giovanni asked, breathing heavily. Kris punched him in the face, and knocked him out.

"Now are you gonna come quietly?" Kris asked.

"Of course, I don't want to die!" Nanba cried.

"Anna!" Kris called.

"Carry him out of here," Kris told her, and she lifted Nanba, fireman style, and Kris did the same with Giovanni, and leapt out of the ship, landing on the ground. He saw that Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch had also lost their mutant halves, and all were fine, but unconscious.

He quickly pulled out his Neo Phone, and dialled "2".

"Greg, you three need to get out of there, now!" Kris cried, and within seconds, the other three Rangers were stood alongside Kris and Anna.

"What now, Kris?" Kurtis asked. Kris pressed "#" on his Neo Phone, and softly said into it, "I'm sorry."

The Garuda Megazord: Rock Steady mode took flight, towards the rocket, colliding with it. As a huge explosion occurred above them, the Rangers demorphed.

"It's the end. We've won," Kris said, and the other Rangers saw his face was covered in tears. They then realised their own faces were as well.

* * *

The Rangers called the police, saying that they saw the Neo Rangers sacrifice themselves to stop Team Rocket. Cassidy, Butch, and Nanba went quietly, but Giovanni had one last thing to say to the former Poké Rangers before he was locked up for life. 

"You may have defeated me, Poké Rangers, but a greater evil will soon return to the world, and this time, you will not succeed!" Giovanni cried.

Fortunately, his straightjacket meant he no longer had much credibility, so the police people, including Goldenrod's own Officer Jenny, ignored his "Poké Rangers" comment.

Anna then picked up Meowth, and the former Rangers returned to the site where the Sanctuary once laid.

* * *

"Guys! It's incredible!" a fully healed Ritchie said, running towards them. The former Rangers noticed he had slightly changed his hologram, with little details like a slightly smaller nose and slightly bigger ears, but they didn't understand why… 

"What's incredible?" Kurtis asked.

"My mutation – it's gone!" Ritchie cried, and the former Rangers realised that the person they saw stood before them was in fact the real Ritchie, no holograms involved. But they couldn't understand why he was wearing the same clothes his hologram had given him.

"But – how?!" Greg asked.

"He mutated because of the power of the Scizord inside him, the same reason you guys were able to morph, because of the power in your Neo Phones. With no power, meant no morphing, and no mutation," Whitney explained.

"Well, that means there are two former mutants in the clearing," Rei said, nodding to Meowth.

"MEOWTH!" Jessie and James screamed, running or floating towards their former mutant friend.

"Meow?" Meowth said questioningly, as he opened his eyes.

"Why did he meow? Has he forgotten how to talk?!" Jessie asked urgently.

"No, he's probably just feeling a little disorientated, he'll be fine in a day or two," Miborg said.

"Wow. So this is it. We're no longer Rangers. Giovanni is gone. The Sanctuary is destroyed. What next?" Anna asked.

"Well, we're not going to be hanging around for long," James said.

"What!?" everyone else, bar Jessie cried.

"Yeah, we've decided that we're going to use our mutant powers to help fix things around the world that Giovanni changed," Jessie told them.

"Oh…well, good luck with that I guess…now, um, I've just realised, I've got a very important meeting to get to, so um…" Greg said, not finishing before he ran back to Goldenrod.

"Clara," everyone except Kurtis said. He simply blinked stupidly.

"That reminds me, Kurtis, I've got a promise to keep too," Kris said, putting his arm over Kurtis' shoulders.

"You do?" Kurtis asked nervously.

"Yup. I promised you that you'd win the Hoenn League, just like all your family have, remember?" Kris asked.

"Oh yeah! So I'm finally going on my pokémon journey!" Kurtis cried.

"I'll come too!" Rei cried.

"And me!" Anna added, and both couples hugged.

"And I guess now I can get back to my search for my real parents," Ritchie sighed, looking up into the sky, until he, and everyone else heard a faint sobbing. It was Miborg.

"Miborg…what's wrong?" Whitney asked, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?! My home is gone, all my friends are leaving – everything that's ever given me purpose in life is gone! I mean sure, I often got quite scared with some of the things that Nyura or Giovanni did, but I loved the fact that I wasn't alone any more!" Miborg wailed.

"Hey, come on. I'm not going anywhere, I'm always gonna be in Goldenrod. And as for your home – you can come and stay with me, ok? Just please, don't operate on any Celebi on the kitchen table," Whitney said, prompting everyone to laugh.

* * *

Later, at the Magnet Train Station… 

"So where are you two headed?" Kris asked Greg and Clara.

"Oh, haven't we said yet? We've both got jobs at Silph Co, and we're going to Saffron city! We start tomorrow!" Greg said with a chuckle.

"You're leaving so soon? Haven't you got anything to sort out? I mean before we go we've got to tell Steven we're quitting the football team, and Rei has to sort out work," Kurtis said, "Plus we haven't even had a chance to tell our parents yet! Not to mention Ritchie needs to let Nanene know he's moving out before he goes!"

"Our parents already know, and neither of us are involved in anything else here that means we can't leave immediately," Clara said happily, squeezing Greg's hand.

"Well the best of luck with that," Rei said.

"Well, my friends. I guess this is – goodbye. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I will miss you all," Ritchie said.

As Greg and Clara's train pulled up, there were many tears and many hugs, as they boarded and left.

"So where do you think the trio are now?" Kurtis asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Jessie and James knew that society would never accept them, so they decided to go by sewers, hoping to meet up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles at some point.

"Who knows? Who knows?" Ritchie said sadly, as his train pulled up.

"Well…goodbye-" Ritchie began, but was interrupted. Somehow, none of the people at the station saw what interrupted Ritchie, except for one man.

He wore plain beige shorts, and a matching t-shirt and hat. He had a bushy white moustache, and you could tell that he was completely bald on top. He was short, and wore his black socks up to his knees. He had a pair of binoculars around his neck, and a belt of tools that looked like they would be used in sculpting.

He watched as several strange, identical creatures (could they be a new breed of pokémon?) appeared from nowhere, and grabbed Kurtis, Kris, Anna, and Ritchie.

"Where are the other four?" one of them asked.

"Who cares? We have our hostages, and there is one to left to bargain with who was there – let's go," another said.

"Hey! I don't know who or what you are, or what you want, but you're not having my friends! Let them go!" Rei cried angrily.

"Rei! Don't be stupid, forget about us!" Anna cried.

"Go get help!" Kurtis said.

"But – I–" Rei stuttered, but soon she reluctantly agreed and she ran to find Whitney and Miborg. She was soon joined by Ritchie.

"Ritchie?! But you were-" Rei cried, but Ritchie stopped her.

"Ninja double! I don't get why Kurtis didn't try the same…" Ritchie said, but neither thought about it as they ran. They soon met Whitney and a poorly disguised Miborg (just a sheet over his head) near the gym.

Meanwhile, the strange creatures had realised that they only had a dummy of Ritchie.

"Grr. Very well! You would rather sacrifice your city than yourself! So be it!" one cried, and the creatures caused a massive earthquake, reaching an 8.5 on the Richter scale.

* * *

Back outside the gym… 

"What's happening?!" Whitney cried.

"Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen!" Miborg cried.

"It's those things!" Rei said bluntly.

"Come on, we can hide in the – basement," Whitney said, and they all ran to the back of the gym, and down a staircase behind a pair of sealed doors, which Whitney opened with a fingerprint scan.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the gym… 

"What the hell is happening?!" James cried.

"Guys – look, we can hide in the basement!" Kyle yelled, as he saw that a door had been forced open by the earthquake.

"Wouldn't that be more dangerous?!" Nanene cried, as the three of them hid themselves in the basement.

Once the earthquake had passed, the old man, who hadn't been affected by it, decided to ignore it, and move on.

_What were those strange creatures, and what do they want with the former Rangers? What is in Whitney's basement, and why does it need a fingerprint scan? Who was the mysterious man at the end, and whom was the mysterious man talking to Jimmy? What was that news report all about? It's time for some fun next time on Poké Rangers Neo!_

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, the countdown was a countdown to Giovanni's rocket – too obvious? Well tough, 'cause that's what it was. And J was James Masterson, who finally makes his debut! Well done Phoenix, you were right! Notice though, I'm transitioning between themes in reverse of how Power Rangers did it- they went from their first theme to second with a cliffy, and second to third with a movie. I went from first to second with a movie and second to third with a cliffy…but whatever… 

Possibly for his very last time, Kris can reply to your reviews for this chapter.

Coming soon: The Poké Rangers Neo 51st Episode Spectacular!

Poké Rangers Dino Force

Wow, it's really finally happening… See ya!


	52. The Poké Rangers Neo 51st Episode

"And then so I said to her, "Yo, you fat Mutha Beep Beep Beeping Beeper!" the voiceover man said, before some whispering was heard.

"What? We've started!? Oh, Beep! I mean, uh…

"Live from Golden Youths in Goldenrod City, it's The Poké Rangers Neo 51st Episode Spectacular! Now, please welcome your hosts!" he called once again, and Donny and Carl walked out, from the kitchen, around the bar, and then leant against the outside, facing the cameras. Crazy Bill was working on fixing the applause sign, but as it still wasn't working, the audience made no noise except the occasional cough.

"Now, we're gonna do it right this year, ok?" Donny asked firmly. Carl nodded.

"Hello, he's Carl Carlson," Donny said, pointing to Carl.

"And I'm Carl Carlson," Carl added. He continued talking, but as last year, he couldn't be heard over Donny's complaining.

"Look, now you've done it again!" he cried.

"Done what!?" Carl yelled back.

"We said we'd introduce each other this year! You've completely ruined it for the second year running!" Donny wailed, "I'll be in my trailer!"

As he stormed off through the side door, the audience cheered.

"He's such a prima donna… Well I'll go sort him out, voiceover guy person, let 'em know what's coming to 'em," Carl sighed following Donny.

* * *

"On tonight's show we'll be showing you more outtakes from this series! We've also got an exclusive interview with everybody's favourite comedy trio from Neo, Jessie, James & Meowth! Not to mention the special deleted scenes – that's if Carl hasn't taped over this years too – including a segment from the Lost Episode, plus a sneak preview of Poké Rangers Dino Force!" announced the voiceover man. A mega screen behind the bar showed clips relating to everything he said.

* * *

There wasn't a single clap. Tumbleweed rolled across the "studio" floor. 

"Hey, Crazy Bill! How's that sign going!?" the voiceover man asked angrily.

"I'm workin' on it! Or would ya rather me make it so it's stuck on "boo"!?" Crazy Bill yelled back, also angrily. The voiceover man sighed and could be heard walking off as Crazy Bill muttered about evil robo-Mr. Mime's.

"Right…thanks guys," Carl sighed. He twirled a finger round by his ear, staring at the audience, who laughed appreciatively, despite no sign.

"Well, Donny's looked himself in the toilet, so it looks like I'll have to carry on without him. Good thing we've got in a special guest host this year! So please, ladies and gentleman, give a massive round of applause to welcome back-!" Carl cried excitedly, but before he could finish, Donny slammed the door open.

"Donny," Carl sighed.

"Hold on? Are you talking about who I think you're talking about!?" Donny asked.

"If you think I'm talking about who I'm talking about, then yes," Carl replied. After spending a minute trying to work out what he meant, Donny's face broke into a huge smile.

"Ok then! Let's all please welcome back Mr. Deoxyribonucleic-Acid, AKA BT!!!" he screamed, and the audience cheered madly, as a cheap cardboard prop shaped like a stereotypical sci-fi flying saucer was lowered in from the rafters, and Bt was seen walking out from the fire exit in a suit to stand behind it, waiting for the cheap door to slowly be pulled open, so he could squeeze through the too-small hole.

"Hi guys! Yeah, it's really me!" Bt chuckled, waving to the audience. He then let loose, and ran at them, giving anyone and everyone he could reach high-fives. Donny and Carl waited impatiently for him to finish.

"You done?" Carl asked, as BT came and stood next to them beside the bar.

"Yeah, pretty much. But can I just say it is great to be back in GOLDENROD CITY!" he yelled, causing for screaming from the audience. Donny and Carl sighed, and waited once more for it to die down.

"Ok, ok guys. But before we continue now, there's something very important we have to do," BT said solemnly, clapping his hands together, and the cheering soon died down.

"Does it involve egg fried rice?" Carl asked. BT shook his head.

"Omelettes?" Donny asked. Again BT shook his head.

"Eggy Bread?" Carl asked.

"It has nothing to do with eggs in any shape or form!" BT yelled. Donny and Carl gasped.

"Blasphemer!" Donny cried.

"No, of course I'm talking about the final place in the Neo countdown!" BT cried, punching a fist in the air. He managed to get a response from the crowd, and they cheered.

"What are you talking about, the countdown was the Team Rocket's rocket, and that ended last chapter," Carl pointed out.

"Yes, but it was also the countdown to the end of Neo, and it ended on one. But now it's time to bring it down a place," BT said, pointing at the screen behind him. It showed a large number 1, but then immediately ticked down.

**0!**

"That's tells us that after this one their will be no more chapters in the fic you're reading right now!" BT sniffed.

"Ah well, we've got bigger fish to fry. You should have seen the size of the Whiscash the chef had earlier!" Carl cried, licking his lips. Donny and BT gasped.

"You're a vegetarian!" Donny pointed out.

"And only the sicko's of Elem eat Pokémon! Here in Johto farmers open up portals to crazy alternate dimensions with food producing "animals" in," BT said, with air quotes on the word animals.

"Guys, just roll with it," Carl sighed, and he called an Exeggcute out of a Poké Ball, "Now whilst we go have some boiled Exeggcute, you enjoy these outtakes," Carl said, as he led the pokémon, as well as his two friends into the kitchen.

* * *

1. Poké Rangers Johto The Movie: Neo Access – Chapter 11; Neo Access 

"Ok, guys. Let's show them the power of the Neo Zords!" Rei said.

"Ready?" Kris asked, pulling his Neo Phone in front of him.

"Ready!" his new team replied.

"Morph, I choose you!" all of them but Rei called.

"CUT!" the director, the same person who later played Pierre Jackson called out across the set. The Ranger actors were confused, as everyone else sighed and fell from their postures, losing their stride.

"What? That's what we call to morph, isn't it? Is it different? Well nobody showed us the script, sorry, I dunno…" Kris sighed, rubbing his head. For some reason BT popped up behind him pulling faces at the camera.

2. Chapter 29; Secrets & Battlizers

"Sorry I'm late," Greg said, as he approached the person he knew he was there to meet, despite the cloak covering him – it was hard to mistake the huge bulge at the midriff, and the fact that the person wasn't stood on the ground but hovering.

"That's fine, I'm not expected," the mutant said.

"What's going on – why'd you help us?" Greg asked, confused by the person's motives.

"Because there's something I've never told you, Greg, but I should have done a long time ago. I love you!" James gasped, ripping off his hood. Greg fell out laughing.

"Oh, dude, no offence, but that is just WRONG! Even if I were…I mean…you…mutant – big bulgy ball Weezing – EW!" he yelled, crying with laughter, as James rolled round on the floor.

"Amateurs," Pierre sighed.

Take 2

"Sorry I'm late," Greg said, as he approached the person he knew he was there to meet, despite the cloak covering him – it was hard to mistake the huge bulge at the midriff, and the fact that the person wasn't stood on the ground but hovering.

"That's fine, I'm not expected," the mutant said.

"What's going on – why'd you help us?" Greg asked, confused by the person's motives.

"Because, Greg. I _am_ your father!" James cried, ripping off his hood. Greg fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"CUT!"

Take 3

"Make sure you don't tell the others!" the mutant called after him, before adding "Good luck, and goodbye, Blue Ranger," as he pulled his hood down, revealing his face to the world.

It was Celebi.

"CUT! Ok, where'd the freaky round thing go!?"

3. Poké Rangers Johto The Movie: Neo Access – Chapter 11; Neo Access – Take 2

"Ok, guys. Let's show them the power of the Neo Zords!" Rei said.

"Ready?" Kris asked, pulling his Neo Phone in front of him.

"Ready!" his new team replied.

"Ancientpower!" Rei yelled, her voice overpowering the other Rangers'.

"CUT!"

"Oh, sorry, we've already started filming on Dino Force for some reason…" she sighed, "Can we go again?"

Take 3

"Ok, guys. Let's show them the power of the Neo Zords!" Rei said.

"Ready?" Kris asked, pulling his Neo Phone in front of him.

"Ready!" his new team replied.

"Let's Poké Battle!"

"CUT! Ok, you can't have though that was right, that's a completely different series!" Pierre shouted angrily, as the Ranger actors all laughed.

"Oh, you think it's real funny, don't you! I'm taking a break…" he sighed, walking off set.

4. Chapter 19; The Story Of Scizor

"My name is Miborg. Would you mind putting this on?" Miborg said, handing him a belt.

"Not at all," Ritchie said. He tried to wear it as a sash until the Rangers showed him where he'd gone wrong.

"Now, just imagine what you looked like before you mutated," Greg said excitedly.

The Silver Scizor vanished, to be replaced by Daniel Craig. The Ranger actors all laughed, whilst Miborg and Whitney fumed.

"The name's Smith. Ritchie Smith," he chuckled.

"Kids," Miborg grunted as he and Whitney left.

Take 2

"My name is Miborg. Would you mind putting this on?" Miborg said, handing him a belt.

"Not at all," Ritchie said. He tried to wear it as a sash until the Rangers showed him where he'd gone wrong.

"Now, just imagine what you looked like before you mutated," Greg said excitedly.

The Silver Scizor vanished, to be replaced by Betty Boop. The jaws of the males in the room all dropped.

"Hiya boys," he said seductively.

Anna and Rei glared, whilst Whitney just became angry and stormed off.

5. Poké Rangers Johto The Movie: Neo Access – Chapter 11; Neo Access – Take 4

"Ok, guys. Let's show them the power of the Neo Zords!" Rei said.

"Ready?" Kris asked, pulling his Neo Phone in front of him.

"Ready!" his new team replied.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Kris announced on behalf of the team.

"That's it, I QUIT!" the director screamed, leaving the set as everyone else laughed, including BT, and a juggling Ursaring on a unicycle.

* * *

"Mmm, you're right, Carl, boiled Exeggcute _is _delicious!" Donny mumbled, as he, Carl and BT all walked out from the kitchen and around the bar. 

"We'll be back after a quick break. Don't go away – or else!" BT said with a smile and a wink.

* * *

"Hey you!" a voiceover said, and a nerdy teenage boy appeared on screen. 

"Oh, not you again…" the boy sighed.

"Yeah, you! Have you ever wanted to be a Poké Ranger?!" the voiceover asked.

"You asked me this last year, and I told you yes!" the boy said angrily.

"Well too bad! You're such a wimp and a loser, you don't stand a chance! But now you can finally pretend to be one!"

"You said I could do that last year, with the morpher! AND IT BROKE AFTER FIVE MINUTES!" the boy said angrily, but the voiceover person ignored him.

"Thanks to the all new Neo Zord toys!" he said, and small toy forms of all 17 Zords appeared floating round the boy's head.

"WHAT THE FU-!?!?!"

"These really cool toys are really fun!" he said, then added in hyper speed, "Each sold separately, batteries not included, recommended retail price £39.99, cannot combine to form Megazord, you'll have to spring for the other toy cheapo, we do not also sell monsters for them to fight for some reason, no money back guarantee."

"So buy them now! And make all your friends really jealous to the point of explosion! Also available is the Donny & Carl's singing doorbell!" he cried enthusiastically.

"_You suck!_"

"Hey, it's talking to you!" the boy said smugly. Suddenly, the Neo Megazord appeared next to him.

"You mess with me, you mess with my friend!" the voiceover man cackled, as the boy ran away to the tune of Benny Hill music.

* * *

"Welcome back to The Poké Rangers Neo 51st Episode Spectacular, where we have a special announcement," Carl said humbly. Up on stage, Donny began a drum roll on a drum set designed for small children. 

"At time of speaking, the current review count for Poké Rangers Johto is 139. The current review count for Poké Rangers Neo is 143! We did it! We beat Johto! Cue the confetti!" BT called excitedly, as the audience cheered. A single balloon fell from the rafters.

"What's that all about!?" Carl yelled at Crazy Bill.

"Talk to the cheapo in charge of production, Psyduck!" Crazy Bill yelled back, "Either that or it's the evil robo-Mime's again!"

"Stupid Psyduck, always ruins everything," Donny mumbled.

"Anyway, next up is a world exclusive," BT said.

"That's right, we've got an exclusive interview with the funniest trio in Neo!" Carl cried.

"Hold up, we're right here," Donny pointed out.

"Oh, of course…ok, the second funniest trio in Neo."

"Kyle, Adelie and Nanene are all working on Dino Force," BT said.

"Well then a pretty funny trio from Neo! Live from Johto's sewers, it's Jessie, James and Meowth!" Carl cried. The audience cheered again, even though the applause sign wasn't fixed, as the trio came on the mega screen, not one of them mutated.

"Hello Golden Youths!" James chuckled, waving to the camera.

"Now I think first we should explain why you aren't mutated," Carl requested.

"Sure, well, we never were actually mutated," Jessie said.

"Dat's right!" Meowth said, causing a bout of laughter from the audience, "No but seriously, it was really all just a mix of special effects and heavy protetics," Meowth said.

"Right, well we know you're busy so we'll try not to take up too much of your time. But perhaps you can explain what you're doing with yourselves now?" Donny asked.

"We'll be going back to the mainstream Pokémon series," James said.

"Chasin' dat twoip and his Pikachu!" Meowth added.

"But keep a lookout in future series', you might just see us," Jessie said with a wink.

"Ooh, watch out. You know what Psyduck Ranger does with people who give away plot details!" BT chuckled.

"Yeah, I've still got the stretch marks…" James mumbled.

"But Psyduck Ranger is truly a magnificent, marvellous, wonderful man," Carl said monotonously.

"Yes. A spectacular persona and an even greater author," Jessie added, also in monotone. Carl looked up at her.

"So how much did you settle for?" he asked. Jessie looked away for a moment, pretending to not understand, but soon gave in.

"£39.99, I _really_ want one of those Zord toys," she mumbled.

"Ha! You're cheap! I didn't budge until £40! That's gotta be like…£10 higher, since it's in tens and it goes from three to four…" Carl said, counting on his fingers.

"You know they're exactly the same as the pokémon toys they give away free at Burger King sometimes," BT pointed out.

"Then let's wrap up this thing so we can get to Burger King!" Jessie said with a flourish.

"This one's just for Jessie, from a Miss Espeon. "Dear Jessie, why do you have a penchant for poisonous snakes?"," Donny quoted.

"Doesn't everyone?" Jessie asked the camera, looking highly confused.

"Ok then... Next question. This was sent in by a Mr. Sentrovasi. "What's the one thing you miss most about being a mutant, and what's the best part about no longer being a mutant"? Well, looks like somebody didn't know the behind the scenes details!" BT chuckled, and the audience chuckled with him.

"Seriously, do you just hate us and the voiceover guy!?" Donny asked the crowd angrily. They all chanted, "Yes!"

"Ungrateful…people… Anyway, answers?" Donny asked.

"Well I liked dat dey gave me Psybeam when I was a mutant," Meowth said, "Ooh, but den da real nine lives ting is also pretty cool…I'll have ta come back ta dat…"

"Well I liked being able to hover…scare little kids at Halloween," James chuckled. The audience chuckled with him.

"Well personally, I don't miss any of it one bit. Aside from the hours in make-up-" Jessie began answering.

"As usual…" Meowth muttered. Jessie ignored him.

"-It just made me look ugly! But now I can get back to being my normal, beautiful self!" she said happily.

"Riiiight…we've just got time for one more, also from Mr. Sentrovasi. "How does it feel like to – oh," Donny muttered, reading the cards ahead. He showed it to Carl and BT.

"What is this guy, us!? Aside from the bad grammar, he's used our catchphrase!" Carl cried angrily.

"What does it say?" Meowth asked curiously, trying to look round to see the card, though he didn't stand a chance.

"It says, um – "How does it feel like to suck?"," BT told them. Cue explosion.

"What!? How _dare_ he!? How dare he say that about us! We do not "suck"! Hear this, "Sentrovasi"! We're coming after you! All six of us! We will DESTROY you!" Jessie raged.

"Please give a massive round of applause to Jessie, James and Meowth, ladies and gentlemen!" Carl said nervously, and the audience cheered, covering up Jessie's screams, and the TV soon switched channel to the Poké Rangers Neo logo.

"Next up, the mysterious "Lost Episode", which nobody has ever heard about before!" Donny said, waving his hands round and whistling mysteriously.

"Originally, Chapter 48 was going to be a flashback episode," BT said.

"But then Psyduck decided they suck, and replaced it with "It Came From Outer Space". But we're going to show you a clip of some original footage shot for it, never before seen! And we swear, this really was going to be an episode, we're not just making this up! Ask Psyduck! Enjoy," Carl said, and the TV changed channel once more.

* * *

Chapter 48-B; The Lost Episode

"What's going on here? It's all dark and…dark," Kurtis muttered.

"Hey, what's this," James asked, as he found something in front of him, "Some kind of podium."

"Hey yeah, I've got it too!" Rei cried.

"And I've got a whiteboard and a marker, too," Anna said.

"What da heck is dis!?" Meowth cried. Suddenly, the lights switched on, and the Rangers and mutants found they were in a TV studio.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!" Kris cried.

Cassidy and Butch were both stood in the centre of the room, with their own podium. They were both wearing glasses and had dyed their hair ginger. They were looking at the cameras.

"Welcome to a special edition of _The Weakest Link_," they said together, and the music began.

"These nine players here today are all enemies of Team Rocket, and-" Cassidy began, but Anna spoke over her.

"Excuse me!? That's your big evil plan!? To put us on a game show!?" she laughed.

"Oh, but it's no ordinary game show. As at the end of each round, each player voted out will be annihilated! So, let's meet the players," Butch said with a sickening grin. The camera span round to Kris, struggling against chains binding him to his podium. He reluctantly spoke.

"I'm the Red Ranger, leader of the Poké Rangers Neo, and I'm gonna stop you creeps and get us out of here," he at Cassidy and Butch.

"Wrong, the correct answer is you're the Red Ranger, a complete loser, and you won't make it out of this alive," Cassidy told him, and to add injury to insult, she pushed a button which electrocuted him.

"KRIS!" Anna screamed, to end the clip. The audience was applauding.

* * *

"A large factor in that episode being cut is that we weren't in it, like last years flashback show," Carl said. The audience fell silence, and a Kricketot could be heard chirping.

"And neither was I!" BT cried. The audience cheered the fact he'd spoken, and then booed his lack of a presence.

"Anyway!" Donny yelled angrily, then quickly calmed down, "Now, you lucky Psyducks, you. We've been given a special preview tape of Poké Rangers Dino Force for you to enjoy! Unfortunately we haven't got the completed theme song like last year, so you'll have to wait for Dino Force," he finished. The audience blamed him for lack of a theme song, and began booing & throwing anything they could find at him, including other audience members.

* * *

Poké Rangers Dino Force: Chapter 1; Prehistoric Problems – Part 1

"So what is this place?" Rei asked, looking round the marvel that was the basement of both the gym and the youth club.

Whitney walked up to the main console, and rubbed off some dust from a plaque above it. It read, plain and simply:

BoO.

"Boo?" Nanene asked incredulously.

"That's right, BoO," Whitney told her, "It's an acronym for something, can't figure out what though."

"Why is it – here? What is it? Why do you have this down here?" James asked.

"I dunno, I found it a few months back. All I know is that it works on a thumbprint scanner, and my thumbprint can open it – wait, how did you guys get down here?" Whitney asked. Kyle, Nanene and James exchanged shifty glances.

"We were in the gym – the earthquake forced the door open," Kyle explained.

"Ok, there'll be time for an explanation later, right now I want to know what those things were that captured the others, and why they did!" Ritchie cried.

"I'll tell you why! We want revenge for what you did to the ancient Earth Empire, and our own ancestor, Tyranno Hadro Rhino!" a voice yelled suddenly from the monitor. Everyone turned round to face it in shock.

* * *

"Time for the next generation of Poké Rangers protecting Johto in the 22nd Century," Carl said.

"Yeah. Not one of the original five, or even the original six still morphing," Donny sighed.

"Well, it's about time I got back to Kaku, guys. In case I fall ill again. What are you two gonna do without me?" BT asked, and the trio all sighed dreamily.

* * *

Poké Rangers Dino Force: Chapter 1; Prehistoric Problems – Part 1

"Hold the phone, Jimbob Jones, what does this mean exactly!?" Donny asked excitedly.

"It means, Donny, that you're gonna get the next couple of days off work, on full pay," Jimmy explained with a smile.

"SCORE!" Donny cackled delightedly, aiming to high-five Carl, but they both missed and slapped each other in the face.

"Excuse me, are you the manager of this establishment?" an old man asked, approaching Jimmy. It was the same man from the train station.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Jimmy asked.

"Possibly – my name is Professor Adrian Trex," he told Jimmy. Jimmy nearly choked.

"The world famous palaeontologist!?" he gasped.

"That's right. I'm here in Goldenrod for who knows how long on something top secret for the Pewter Museum. I understand this to be a youth club, I was hoping I might be able to find a couple of fit youngsters here up to the task of being my assistants," the Prof explained.

* * *

"Well, I'm afraid that's just about all we've got time for this evening, so-" Donny began, but before he could finish, two angry looking women burst in through the audience entrance, marching through the audience towards the stage, as the audience clapped.

"Good news, guys! I got the applause sign working!" Crazy Bill called down, and the sign had lit up. He touched the "A" and electrocuted himself, falling onto the stage.

"Uh-oh. Mum, what are you doing here?" Donny asked nervously, as one of the women, who looked like an older, female Carl grabbed his ear.

"And you, other Mum?" Carl asked, as the other women, who looked like an older female Donny grabbed his ear.

"I'll tell you what we're doing! We're taking home two very naughty boys! It's far past your bed time young man!" Carl's Mum shrieked.

"And yours!" Donny's Mum added. Each woman dragged her son off through the fire exit.

BT watched with a confused expression, as they were dragged off, pointing towards the fire exit as they left. The audience were cheering louder than ever now that they were finally leaving, despite the applause sign being off.

"They don't even live at home any more," he pointed out, and the crowd laughed uproariously. He walked backwards towards the exit, and walked out, then stuck his head back round for one final comment.

"Whatever. If I can get those two away from those crazy chicks, the three of us will reply to all reviews! See ya!"


End file.
